Legends of Oz, Life goes on
by Peter1312
Summary: taking place a day after a new adventure leaves off. Life goes on chronicles the life of dorothy gale after the events. new faces become introduced, can they acclimate to the crazy life that dorothy will inevitably bring to them? will they be able to enjoy life in kansas and oz? songfics included throughout Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue, New faces

**Disclaimer, the usual of I do not own anything revolving around the franchise. Or franchises referenced in my story. Also, if you have not read any of the previous stories, while you do not have to read them for this to make sense, it would probably be more helpful to if you get lost at any point.**

It had been only a few months since Dorothy's last adventure in Oz, she promised to go there more often, mainly on weekends. But this was not going to be one of those weekends. As she woke up Saturday morning she stretched and looked out the window at the crisp autumn morning.

"hm, guess we're both early risers." Came the voice of Madeline.

"Maddie, would you mind not giving me a heart attack?" dorothy asked checking her pulse.

"Sorry." Madeline said.

"anyways, is anyone else awake?" dorothy asked.

"your aunt, and your cousins." Madeline said going into her bag and pulling an outfit and hat that shouldn't have been able to fit in there.

"well, I shouldn't be surprised, what about ace?" she asked.

"I think she's outside, reading." Madeline said.

"you know, one of these days, I'm going to ground her." Dorothy said.

"no you won't." Madeline said holding the dress up.

It was blue and white checked, but it was in her own style, a more regal and old fashioned style. And it had a hat to match, a top hat with blue and white checkered patterns.

"I like it, but leave the hat here." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I make the hats for fun, don't tell me to leave my hats here." Madeline said.

"of course you know what I'm thinking." Dorothy said.

"and you know that neither of us have an image problem, and you've been made fun of for a good majority of your childhood." Madeline said.

Madeline was basically Dorothy's double. Created the day Dorothy's parents died and her heart broke. A piece of her heart projected itself into Oz and created Madeline, or by her full moniker, Madeline, Madigan hatter. She was dorothy in every aspect, except she was slightly paler from normally always wearing makeup and living underground as leader of a branch of an organization known as the community. She took on the scars dorothy had gained over the years, and basically shared Dorothy's thoughts and emotions while having her own free will to do as she pleased. Unlike dorothy, she had taken up sorcery at a young age and could do wonders with it. but when she became frustrated she spent her time making hats.

"Don't rub it in Maddie." Dorothy said.

"you know it's true" Madeline said

"but still." Dorothy said as she got up and walked over her dresser.

"well, I'll leave you to change." Madeline said walking out and shutting the door

Dorothy shook her head and sighed. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her usual style of outfit. Her jean dress, and her blue and white checkered shirt. As she left her room she bumped into Madeline again who seemed to have changed as fast as she did.

"aren't you going to grab the scepter?" Madeline asked referring to it.

Dorothy turned and looked at it. she had taken it with her when she left oz. it was now basically her prized possession apart from her dog toto. She shook her head and sighed.

"Dorothy!" came the voice of her aunt Em.

"Yes auntie Em?" dorothy called.

"it looks like there's a new family moving in today, just down the street, why don't you, Madeline and Ace go be the welcome party." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and looked at Madeline who nodded. Dorothy pulled on her boots and went outside. Aislynn was already waiting for her with Toto. Looking up the road she saw the same moving van from the previous day and now a car parked right next to it, a family getting their things from it.

"you know, it seems strange, that anyone would want to move to the Kansas prairies." Aislynn said

"hey, where have you lived other than Kansas?" dorothy asked.

"my dad took me to Oklahoma once, he didn't like it, so we came back to Kansas, by then my grandfather was back, and you know the rest of the story." Aislynn said.

"yea, I do." Dorothy said as they walked up the street.

As they got to the property they were met with stares, by the moving company, and by the people moving in. it didn't take dorothy any time to figure out they were staring at Madeline.

"Hello, my name is dorothy gale, I live at the farm just down the road there with my aunt and uncle, this is my friend Madeline, this is Aislynn, and this little guy here is my dog toto." Dorothy said picking him up.

"I'm Jim Bobbin, howdy neighbor." Said a tall man who was pale and balding, wearing a dress suit and in a thick country accent carrying a bunch of suitcases.

"Tina Bobbin, and, Jim, where did Betsy go?" Said a woman carrying a large box

"Didn't she say she was goin' to go and look for the Griffiths? I mean, it ain't nothin' short of coincidence that we all ended up being moved into the same town because of our jobs." Mr. Bobbin said.

"that must be the other moving vans we saw yesterday." Aislynn said.

"has anyone else been movin' in, in these parts?" Mr. Bobbin asked.

"well, um, no not recently, but if you'd like, my friends, family and I can get you acquainted with the neighborhood, everyone around here is really nice." Dorothy said.

"I'm thinking we'd appreciate that, we'll swing by and have a chat with your folks around lunchtime." Mr. Bobbin said.

Dorothy smiled, she nodded to Madeline who quickly ran off.

"like I said, the people in this neighborhood are nice, ever since the group of bullies got broken up the neighborhood has been quite peaceful as well." Dorothy said

"what happened?" Mrs. Bobbin asked.

"that's a story for another day, maybe over a cup of tea." Dorothy said watching Mr. Bobbin struggle with several suitcases.

"would you like some help?" Aislynn asked.

"no, no, wouldn't want to trouble any of the new neighbors!" Mr. Bobbin quickly shouted.

"well, where are you guys coming from?" Dorothy asked.

"Oklahoma." Mrs. Bobbin said.

"well, if you two are content, we'll leave you to your work, we don't want to be any worry." Aislynn said.

"such a polite young thing, ain't she?" Mrs. Bobbin asked.

"yes." Dorothy said setting down toto and walking back towards the farm.

"why doesn't toto run ahead and inform the cats?" Aislynn asked.

"Because Maddie's already done that, I can't wait to meet Betsy, but at least she already has a friend here, honestly when I came to this town, I was a social misfit." Dorothy said.

"I know, you've told me this before." Aislynn said.

"well, being the new kid in the neighborhood isn't easy." Dorothy said.

"tell me about it." Aislynn replied.

"anyways we have a nice day ahead, get to make some new friends and such." Dorothy said.

 **Okay, so if you haven't guessed, I've brought the Characters of Betsy Bobbin, and Mayre Griffiths (aka Trot) into my narrative. Giving them their own parts in the story, but how will this effect Dorothy's life? How will dorothy effect their lives? Stay tuned.**


	2. Questions and Practices

**Disclaimer, I don't anything pertaining to the franchise, but I do own the OCs**

As the early morning dragged into late morning dorothy went to the library. it was that time of day where she would head to the children's section and recount the stories of her adventures to the children who would flock around to listen. Some adults even enjoyed hearing her stories as well, though for the life of them they could never remember to talk about later. Aislynn had gone up to the school book section and had taken to studying as she always would. And Madeline sat at a nearby table pretending to read a book. Dorothy told her stories until the kids started to get bored, normally after about an hour or so. As she got up she notice alex walking over to her. he walked over to her and smiled

"I would have been here sooner, but mom had me being the welcome wagon for the new family that moved in." Alex said.

"she sent you with a pie, didn't she?" Dorothy asked.

"uh, yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I can smell it on you." Dorothy said.

"yea, I helped last night." Alex said

Dorothy smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her.

"they have a daughter; she seems to be around ace's age." Alex said

"so within a year or two younger than Maddie and I?" dorothy asked.

"most likely, she has a friend already as well, named, Bessie or something like that." Alex said.

"Betsy, her name is Betsy Bobbin, her family moved to the farm right up the street from ours." Dorothy said.

"Betsy, that's it, have you met her?" Alex asked.

"no." Dorothy said.

"well, I'm sure you'll meet them later, I pointed them in the direction of the park." Alex said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the librarian Mrs. T.

"Dorothy, your aunt is on the phone, she wants to know if you'll be home in time for lunch, the Teaks will be there, as will both families that moved in." Mrs. T said.

"Tell her I will be there, but I might be a bit late." Dorothy said.

The librarian nodded and walked away. At that moment Madeline came up next to her.

"Dorothy, I might have to run ahead of you guys and change into one of my more sensible outfits if you're having company over." Madeline said.

"seeing all the stares you've gotten, and the fact that you're wearing a hat indoors, I think that would be a good idea." Dorothy said.

"right, Madeline do you think you can find the way back to the farmhouse on your own?" Alex asked.

"I know I can." Madeline said.

"well, you did make it to the school on your own." Ellie said walking in.

"ellie, what are you doing here, I thought you were going shopping with your father today." Dorothy said,

"I was, but then he put on another of his more optimistic colorful outfits, I swear my dad is going to be death of me." Ellie said.

Madeline said nothing, she simply smiled and walked passed them, Aislynn joined them along with toto shortly after.

"dorothy?" Aislynn asked.

"yes ace?" dorothy asked.

"do you mind if I go back home, I'm still a little tired." Aislynn said.

"sure ace, if you're lucky you can catch up with Maddie, but make sure you're presentable, we're having company over for lunch." Dorothy said.

"yes mom." Aislynn said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Dorothy said unable to hold back laughing.

"dorothy, don't try to act like an adult, you can't pull it off." Alex said laughing.

"I know, but seriously ace, we're having company over, and I don't want you to look like you've spent the last couple of hours sitting with your nose in a book." Dorothy said.

"that's how I always look." Aislynn said walking passed them.

"toto, keep an eye on her." Dorothy said.

"yes dorothy." Toto said barking and running after her.

"so, why are we going to be late for lunch?" alex asked

"because I want to talk to you two about something, but not here." dorothy said leading them out of the library.

They walked to the nearby park, clearing some of the fallen leaves they sat down on the ground against a tree in the center of the park.

"what do you want to talk about dorothy?" Ellie asked.

"ellie, you are one of my best friends, and alex, you're basically my boyfriend, and I trust you two above most people." Dorothy said.

"yes, we know." They both said.

"well, we have two girls in the neighborhood, both whom are going to be over for lunch today, should we mention Oz right away? Or do we find another explanation for Madeline, who as you know, looks exactly like me." Dorothy asked.

"oh, dear, I hadn't thought of that." Alex said.

"tell me your mom called my aunt and suggested lunch." Dorothy said.

"well she mentioned something about it, so I assume that's how she knew." Alex said.

"but what do we do?" Ellie asked.

"well, Ellie, I can't just tell Madeline to leave, or to hide, and she doesn't have her makeup with her, and I only wear lipstick to the Christmas parties." Dorothy said.

"well, they're going to find out about Oz sooner or later, especially if they get involved around you." Alex said.

"your majesty if I made table a suggestion?" ellie asked.

"Ellie, don't call me your majesty!" Dorothy said.

"make me." Ellie said sticking her tongue out at her.

Dorothy grumbled and gave ellie a stern look.

"oh don't look at me like that, I just have to do that since you're a princess." Ellie said.

"Ellie, you're not helping." Dorothy said.

"well, it's your choice, your majesty." Ellie said causing dorothy to growl.

"I wonder, no, too risky." Dorothy said

"what?" Ellie asked.

"show them the scepter." Dorothy said.

"well they wouldn't be able to touch it if you're not holding onto it, it's zapped Ozma and myself a fair number of times." Ellie said.

"I know, but, what if I can't control it, nine times out of ten it seems to have a mind of its own." Dorothy said.

"she does have a point, but if we don't bring it with us, it could still fly at you." Alex said.

"or if I'm not available, at you." Dorothy said.

Suddenly dorothy began to feel strange, like a vibration going through her. coursing through her head. she felt an odd, giddy, and dizzy feeling. She blinked a few times as her vision began to blur.

"Dorothy, is something wrong?" ellie asked.

"I feel, strange." Dorothy said.

"what kind of strange?" Ellie asked.

"like an odd, dizzy feeling, like something's coursing through me." Dorothy said.

"we should get you home, I can contact Glinda, I think I still have some potion bottles in my bag." Ellie said going through her bag.

"Ellie, no, we can't do that, not with company over." Dorothy said.

"what about Madeline?" Alex asked.

"wait, dorothy, you and Madeline have a connection, right?" Ellie asked.

"yes, why?" dorothy asked.

"what exactly does it feel like in your terms?" Ellie asked.

"like an odd vibration is the best way to put it." Dorothy said holding her head

"Madeline must be trying to see if she can get the connection to establish both ways like with Glinda and I." Ellie said closing her eyes.

"If she is, I'm going to give a stern talk when I get home." Dorothy said.

And as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Madeline then appeared in front of them. she was wearing an outfit like Dorothy's but in night-sky purple with a gold letter M on the dress pockets.

"did you feel it?" Madeline asked.

"hey I was right." Ellie said laughing.

"Maddie, don't do that." Dorothy said.

"sorry, I was just trying to see if I could project my thoughts to you." Madeline said.

"would you mind like sending me a note next time, you know warning me?" dorothy asked

"check your upper breast pocket." Madeline said.

She did and found a small piece of paper with a warning on it.

"How did you? Never mind." Dorothy said shaking her head causing Madeline to smile.

"any way's Em has made a bunch of sandwiches, and your uncle has gotten a giant table out of the barn." Madeline said.

"with the number of people coming by I assume Mr. Foreman or Doctor Foreman as Ace still prefers to refer to him as will show up, I know he runs Mrs. Kepelsen's orchard now and he did say he'd bring over some more apples, so why not on a day like today?" dorothy asked.

"that's beyond either one of us dear." Madeline said.

"don't call me that." Dorothy said.

"darling?" Madeline said pulling her to her feet.

"No way." Dorothy replied.

"sweetie?" Madeline asked.

"only auntie Em can call me that, along with sweetheart or anything with the word sweet in it." dorothy said.

"dazzler?" Madeline asked

"you tell me." Dorothy said as they all started walking back to the farm house.

"No." Madeline said.

"on the nose." Dorothy said.

"nosey then?" Madeline asked.

"Maddie, are you going to try and come up with pet names for me for the entire walk?" Dorothy asked.

"yes." Madeline said.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"because I think it's fun?" she replied.

"can I call you any of those things?" Alex asked.

"wait until Maddie stumbles upon one I like." Dorothy said.

"hey, why does he get the special treatment?" Ellie asked

"ellie, I spend enough time with you to practically be your sister." Dorothy said.

"Glinda thinks of you as a daughter, you know that right?" Ellie asked.

"I've had my guesses." Dorothy said.

"good, well let's go." Ellie said running ahead.

 **Will Madeline come up with a pet name for dorothy? Will alex learn what he isn't and is allowed to call dorothy? How will the Bobbins and the Griffiths react to dorothy and alex? How will Betsy and Trot react? Will Madeline manage to forge the same bond with dorothy that Glinda and Ellie share? Read on to find out.**


	3. Meeting the new girls pt1

**Disclaimer, the usual**

As they arrived at the farmhouse the first thing that would catch anyone's eye would be the table piled high with sandwiches, some even wrapped in wax paper, so she knew Mrs. Teak had intended on there being a little picnic type of gathering. She then saw Mr. and Mrs. Teak. Annabella, she could hear running after toto trying to catch him. She then noticed her aunt and uncle chatting with the Bobbins, and a woman she could only assume was Mrs. Griffiths, though not seeing a Mr. Griffiths she grew slightly concerned. She saw Mr. And Mrs. Bobbin, now dressed in more suitable clothing for the weather, enjoying some of the food.

"Pumpkin?" Madeline asked still listing off pet names.

Dorothy shook her head both to clear it and to tell Madeline to try again. taking Alex's hand tightly she braced herself for the meeting with the new kids in town.

"um, Sister?" Madeline asked.

"not much of a nickname." Dorothy said.

"I'm working with what you put out doll." Madeline said.

"don't call me doll ever again." Dorothy said.

"yes your majesty." Madeline said.

"not in public." Dorothy said.

"fraidy cat." Ellie said.

"so what?" Dorothy asked.

"fraidy cat it is then." Madeline said.

"not what I meant." Dorothy replied.

"I know, oh there's Betsy, and that must be her friend, chatting with Aislynn, I thought I saw them at the library earlier." Madeline said thinking about it.

"why would the library be the first place they went?" Dorothy asked.

"search me." Madeline said shrugging as they reached the table

"ah, yes, Mrs. Griffiths, this is my niece dorothy." Em said.

Dorothy curtsied.

"Hello, hm, my daughter was saying that we would meet a pretty girl, and she was right." Mrs. Griffith said.

Dorothy giggled and blushed and then turned to alex, who had wandered off to talk to his dad, Mom, and younger sister.

"Mayre! Come over her please." Mrs. Griffiths shouted.

Immediately Mayre and Betsy turned to look at them. Aislynn waved them over and the two girls walked over.

Betsy was a girl who looked as though she couldn't be more than a year older than dorothy. She was a little bit taller than dorothy, but not by much. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and an expression that was showing signs of nervousness. Looking at her, it was noticed that she was holding Mayre's hand incredibly tight, she was obviously more of the shy type. She was wearing an orange gingham dress which had white stripes going up the sleeves.

Mayre however couldn't have been much older than Aislynn, who was about a year or two younger than dorothy. She had big, solemn looking blue eyes, her hair was hidden by a sun bonnet but there were strands of brown sticking out from the front. She looked at dorothy as if she were looking at an old friend. She was wearing a white dress with red trim.

"Hello." Dorothy said.

"hi, I'm Mayre, but I prefer to be called trot." Mayre said, her voice soft and sweet.

"why?" Madeline asked causing dorothy to glare at her.

"I dunno, I've never really liked being called Mayre, it's the nickname Betsy came up with for me." Mayre said.

"Betsy, say hello, it's only kind to greet a new neighbor." Mrs. Bobbin said.

"hello." Betsy said meekly

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm dorothy, this is one of my best friends, Ellie, and this is Maddie, she and I are really close." Dorothy said.

"and that boy over there who you were with?" Mayre asked.

"that's alex, he's my, well, my boyfriend." Dorothy said

"you two seem perfect for each other." Mayre said.

"thank you, I know." Dorothy said.

"now, Betsy, don't be shy, she won't bite" Mrs. Bobbin said.

Betsy turned to look at her mother. Inching closer to Mayre, she sighed.

"we were at the library, we heard you telling the children your stories." Betsy said

"I liked them, they remind me of mommy telling me that I was marked on the forehead by fairies at birth." Mayre said.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this, Betsy however gave Mayre a stern look.

"Trot, I thought you said you wouldn't mention that, that's why people at home made fun of you." Betsy said.

"hey, the kids got imagination, nothing wrong with that." Ellie said.

"maybe more than that." Dorothy heard Madeline mumble under her breath.

"beg pardon?" Mayre asked.

"oh, nothing, just me rambling to myself, I do that sometimes." Madeline said.

"Dorothy, the way you told your story at the library, it was like you really saw it first-hand." Mayre said.

Dorothy looked at the girl and smiled.

"some stories are best left for another day." Dorothy said

"Anyways trot, places like that only exist in fairytales." Betsy said

"oh Betsy, why do you always have to be such a downer?" Mr. Bobbin asked.

"because, I care about her, she's the only friend I have." Betsy replied.

"well, we'll be your friends, if you'd like." Dorothy said.

Mayre immediately looked at Betsy with large, hopeful eyes. Betsy smiled and immediately her face began to light up.

"I think we'd like that." Betsy said.

"well, that's good then." Madeline said turning to look at alex.

"But dad!" they heard him shout.

Immediately everyone turned to look at them.

"No buts. Your uncle will be coming with us well." They all heard Mr. Teak said.

"But why do I have to come, remember last time we helped with Donna's parents?" Alex asked.

"yes, and you're older now, much more capable, and a strong young man, and don't go pulling that dorothy needs you card, she can last a few weeks without your presence." Mr. Teak said.

"Daddy, I want to come too." Annabella said.

"Annabella, it's too dangerous for you to be doing heavy lifting, but I promise we'll bring you something back." Mr. teak said.

"but dad, you said we could be gone for up to a month, we'll be several counties away, and." That was as far as alex got before dorothy ran over and clapped a hand on his mouth.

"alex, hush, explain to me what's happening." Dorothy said.

"Donna's parents need some help moving some of the stuff they're stock piling, they called before we left to come here, they asked if I could help them, and I told them alex and I would come, when they asked me which alex, I said my son, but I would call my brother in law and see if he was willing to take time off from being a school principle to help his sister and brother in law, he is." Mr. Teak said.

"but what about my education?" alex asked pulling Dorothy's hand from his mouth.

"Your uncle has already seen to that; he's created a packet for you to do when you're not helping us." Mr. Teak said.

Alex sighed and looked at dorothy hoping she could say something to change his father's mind. She shook her head and turned him so that they were face to face and making eye contact. She knew she wouldn't be able to win an argument like this. And she knew he needed to spend some time with his family.

"alex I'd love to try and help you, but your father seems bent on you going with him and Mr. Alistair, but I'm not going to try and argue with him, and besides, you've spent a lot of time with me recently, I think it's time you spent some time doing some bonding with your dad over something that doesn't involving making a chair or something." dorothy said.

"dorothy, the last father son bonding activity was building a table, not a chair." Alex said chuckling.

"I said, or something, didn't I?" dorothy asked smiling.

"well, yes, but, oh drat, you know, I really hate the way you manage to do this, one minute I'm trying to get you to help me get out of a family situation, you look at me with those eyes of yours, and that beautiful smile, and the next thing I know, I'm planeing a board to add to a table setup, making idle conversation with my dad." Alex said

Dorothy giggled and smiled.

"besides, if you ever get near a phone, you can call me up in the afternoons, you know how to reach me unless I'm somewhere else." Dorothy said winking.

"well, there's the library, and oh, what if you decide to go the cemetery?" alex asked as Oz also came to mind.

"then I'll leave someone with a message." Dorothy said.

"and sometimes you're at the park with toto." Annabella said walking over to dorothy.

"oh, right." Dorothy said trailing off.

"I can give alex my number, I live pretty close to the park." Ellie said.

"You know, ellie, it's just occurred to me, I've known you, and your parents for a few years, and I've never been to your apartment." Alex said.

Dorothy thought about that for a moment, she had never seen Mr. and Mrs. Upland's apartment either, she knew they had a large one however and that was about it.

"you know, I haven't been there either." Dorothy said turning to look at ellie.

"I'm trying to save you from the embarrassment that is my father." Ellie said.

"he's not embarrassing, he's funny." Mr. Teak said.

"says the one that always makes a personal remark about his silly outfits." Alex said.

"Alex, don't talk to your father like that." Mrs. Teak said.

"hey it's true." Alex said.

"I'd like to meet your father at some point, um, ellie did ya say?" Mayre asked looking at dorothy

"yes, this is Ellie, wait a second, where did Maddie go?" Dorothy asked looking around.

Everyone stopped for a moment. Looking around there was no sign of her. even Aislynn was still sitting on the steps to the back door.

"I'll go check in side, I didn't think of her as a person that would run off." Ellie said turning to walk away.

"really?" Dorothy asked.

"I thought I saw her walking 'round to the front of the house." Mrs. Bobbin said.

Dorothy checked her pockets to see if Madeline had somehow slipped her another note without her noticing but found nothing. Toto however walked over, sat down at her feet and barked. Dorothy looked down at him.

"Yes boy?" dorothy asked picking him up.

"can we go inside and get some water? All this running has made me thirsty and tired." He said panting.

"the poor thing must be tired; Annabella has been chasing him around the field since we got here." Mrs. Teak said.

"I'll bring him inside, Auntie Em, did you feed the cats this morning?" dorothy asked.

"yes, but I guess they can have a can of tuna if they wish." Em said.

"I'll go feed them, and get toto some fresh water, alex, you can keep these two company." Dorothy said.

"yes ma'am." He said.

"don't do that." She said smiling and running back to the farmhouse

as she entered she found Madeline, pacing back and forth, her wand twirling in her fingers like a baton, she was wearing one of her top hats now and mumbling something to herself. Ellie was sitting in a chair, just watching, not knowing what to say. Dorothy looked at her and shrugged before setting toto on the floor and going into the kitchen. Picking up Toto's water dish she emptied its contents into the sink and then rinsed it out before filling it and setting it down on the floor. She then went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a can of tuna, grabbing some plates she opened the can and dished it out into equal portions, immediately all the cats, apart from their mother, eve, came running into the kitchen. Dorothy smiled and walked back out into the living room, walking up to Madeline and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"it's that girl, Mayre, or Trot, whichever you prefer." Madeline said.

"what about her?" Dorothy asked.

"she claimed that she was marked on the forehead by fairies at birth, it's not uncommon for such creatures to exist outside of fairylands such as Oz, but they normally don't live long, but something about her, it's just, off, but only another fairy would be able to tell if she was truly marked, if so, then she is a lucky child, and Betsy should be fortunate to have her as a friend." Madeline said.

"So, we could ask Ozma couldn't we?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie don't be crazy, if Ozma comes here, then dorothy has to go to Oz and wait for her to get back, and besides I don't think Ozma has any normal clothing that wouldn't attract stares here." Madeline said.

"neither do you, I'm just glad no one pointed out that you are an exact copy of me" Dorothy said.

"hey I'm wearing a suitable outfit, aren't I?" Madeline asked.

"yes, and it makes you look like me, except in a different color." Dorothy said.

"well, anyways, let's get back outside, we don't want to keep the others waiting, we can discuss this later." Ellie said.

 **Well, there's part one, is there really something truly odd about Trot? Or is Madeline just paranoid? Will more things be revealed to the two girls in part two? Well of course, otherwise it wouldn't be two parter. But what questions will they have? And will one of them eventually point out that dorothy and Madeline look exactly alike? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Meeting the new girls pt2

**Disclaimer, you know**

Soon the three of them walked outside and rejoined the group. As the adults, all sat around watching the triplets be cute and chatting about various things about the neighborhood and the town and such dorothy, alex, Madeline, Ellie, Aislynn, Mayre, Betsy, and Annabella all sat around by the back door and chatted as well. This went well until Betsy finally asked a question.

"Dorothy, can I, um, ask you something?" Betsy asked.

"sure." Dorothy said.

"How did you come to live with your aunt and uncle?" Betsy asked.

"Betsy!" Mayre said.

"it's alright, I'll wind up telling this story sooner or later." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you don't have to, you'll only upset yourself again." Alex said

"Alex, it's alright." Dorothy said.

"did I touch on a bad subject?" Betsy asked.

"yes, but if she wants to tell you the story, let her, don't try to stop her now, she'll only get upset." Madeline said.

"thank you Maddie." Dorothy said.

"your welcome." Madeline replied.

"anyways, both my parents passed away, they both fell ill not long apart, my father passed away in his sleep, and my mother, I, I was at her side when she slipped away." Dorothy said as Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I-I'm sorry I asked." Betsy said.

"no, it's alright, it was bound to come up in conversation sooner or later." Dorothy said.

"Betsy, I think you should keep away from the personal questions for now." Mayre said.

"thanks trot, I didn't realize." Betsy said rolling her eyes.

"is everything alright?" Em asked walking over.

"yea, dorothy was just giving her life story." Annabella said.

"I really need to stop talking to my sister." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Dorothy are you alright sweetheart?" Em asked.

"I'll be fine auntie Em, I, I just need a few minutes, excuse me." Dorothy said getting up and walking through the back door.

Dorothy walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Toto and pockets immediately ran over to her and jumped up on her lap. dorothy sniffed and a bit and them pet them both.

"one of them asked, didn't they?" toto asked.

"yes boy, but, I'll be fine." Dorothy said.

"you're never fine, you always bottle your emotions." Madeline said walking in.

"Did one of them send you in here?" Dorothy asked.

"no, I followed against everyone else's wishes, dorothy, one day, you're going to have to let all of that emotion out." Madeline said.

"maybe one day I will, but not now, not today." Dorothy said sniffing and picking up her pets.

"Dorothy, please, promise me that you will." Madeline said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Maddie, I can't promise you anything, the memories, they hurt, and going to the cemetery, it's, I can't." Dorothy said, her tone beginning to turn from a sad tone, to a serious one.

"Dorothy, I, please, don't think about it." Madeline said.

"some days it's hard." Dorothy said.

"if I had an emerald for every time I felt one of your stray thoughts dwell upon your parents, I could build two whole emerald cities, and still have enough left over for like, a mansion or something." Madeline said giggling.

"Dorothy?" came Mayre's voice.

Dorothy looked up at her as she walked over. She sat down on the couch, and looked at dorothy with her eyes glistening.

"Betsy decided to return home, she's sorry for upsetting you." She said.

"it's alright, people do it all the time, it's just, the memories, they can be painful, and while I like remember my days as a young child, it's hard to think about my parents without dwelling on the memories of their deaths." Dorothy said.

"I know how you feel, my aunt, she had a heart attack right in front of the entire family, according to my father, she passed away right there, in front of us, this was when we lived in California, Mom couldn't bare staying there anymore so we moved to Oklahoma, dad however is always traveling, but his business decided to move here, Mr. bobbin, he was an office worker, well, still is, was moved here alongside us, at first, when I was told we would be moving to Kansas, I was frightened, because I would be leaving Betsy, the only person who actually tried to stick up for me. But when I heard that they were moving too, and we were both still going to live in the same town, I wasn't as scared anymore." Mayre said.

Dorothy looked at the girl and smiled, she knew she was going to like this kid. She seemed so cheery and chipper even with that one part of her life.

"but, Betsy is always trying to put a damper on your imagination." Madeline said.

"she's very shy, she; was my only friend back in Oklahoma, she stood up for me when no one else would." Mayre said

"I wish I was that lucky when I came here, I was the social misfit." Dorothy said.

"Oh, dorothy don't you start on that again." alex said walking in from the kitchen.

"are we moving the party inside?" Madeline asked.

"no, no one saw Mayre slip inside, I was asked to make sure she didn't go after Betsy." Alex said.

"why?" they all asked him in unison.

"don't ask me, I don't know." Alex said.

"well, you can tell them I'm in here, and please, can you call me Trot?" Mayre asked.

"if that's what you'd prefer." Alex said.

Mayre said nothing, she simply nodded and smiled.

"Trot it is then." Alex said smiling and running back out.

"dorothy, do you hold anything against Betsy?" Mayre asked.

"no, I don't, she had the right to ask, sure it was personal, but you both would have found out one way or another whether I told you or not." Dorothy said.

"but why would you tell us, if it hurts you so much?" she asked as toto sniffed at her.

"it's just something she's still trying to accept." Madeline said.

"what, trying to tell the story without all the pain?" Mayre asked looking down at the small dog that was looking at her funny.

"no, nothin ever so simple." Em said walking in.

"she's still trying to accept the fact that there will always be people who ask, and that she'll have to allow herself the pain of the memories surface." Madeline said.

"oh, um, Mrs. Gale, did my mother send you in to get me?" Mayre asked.

"No, she just wanted me to make sure you weren't making my niece feel uncomfortable with too many questions, oh, and dorothy, alex had to leave, he, his father, and Mr. Alistair are leaving tomorrow evening, so he's got to get everything packed, he wanted to come back in and say goodbye but his father seems in such a rush, since his in-laws don't ask for help often." Em said.

"well, when family calls." Dorothy said sighing.

"Mrs. Gale, oh, never mind, mommy, we're not leaving, yet are we?" Mayre asked.

"no, my darling, actually, I wanted to talk to dorothy." She said.

"Mrs. Griffiths…" was as far as Em got before she cut her off.

"Call me Claire." She said.

"alright, but I don't think it's a good idea to be crowding my niece." Em said.

"it's alright auntie Em, Mrs. Griffiths, what did you want to talk about?" dorothy asked fixing her posture causing both her pets to scramble about trying gain their footing.

"Betsy is, well, she's very shy, she's my daughters, first friend, and well, I want to see them both happy, but she can try to put a bit of a damper on Mayre, because she thinks that the more she talks about fairies and stuff, that she'll be made fun of more, even the bobbins know this, but your aunt says your aunt, uncle, and your friends say that you can do wonders with people, and Betsy's parents and like to believe my little girls stories that she comes up with, about her romps through the fields looking for fairies and unicorns, and we want you to try and open Betsy's eyes to the world she's missing." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"there's no lack of imagination in this town." Em said.

"yes, I think that that the only thing Mayre is bound to be made fun of for…" was as far as Madeline got before Mayre cut her off.

"could you two call me trot?" she asked.

"sure." Madeline and dorothy said nodding.

"I have a feeling that's where you were going, I might be made fun of for asking to be called Trot, right?" Trot asked.

"yes…" Madeline said getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I'll do my best Mrs. Griffiths." Dorothy said.

"please, life hasn't been easy for any of us, with my husband always traveling, this time with his first mate, but you'll meet both of them, eventually, and with Mrs. And Mr. Bobbin always helping me with something, I'm glad that those two have each other." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"I'll be delighted to meet him." Dorothy said.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful that his daughter and her best friend have made some new friends already." Em said.

"I hope so." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"Mrs. Griffiths, do you and Mr. and Mrs. Bobbin still believe in fairy tales?" dorothy asked.

"oh, yes, a little imagination is something that is lacking in this world nowadays it seems, Mrs. Bobbin and Mr. Bobbin are definitely some of the most imaginative people that I know, we're old fashioned like that, like around the holidays or if we went on camping trips together the three of us would sit around a fire, and we would come up with fairy stories which we would tell each other on the spot." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"well, then, I might have a surprise for all of you at some point." Dorothy said smiling.

"Mommy, can I come over and play with the others tomorrow?" Trot asked.

"that's up to Mr. and Mrs. Gale sweetie, and what about Betsy?" she asked.

"I'll go talk to her, see if I can't set things straight, she thinks she hurt me, but, people are always going to ask, there will always be someone, and people have the right to know, that I'm an orphan." Dorothy said.

"you are?" Mrs. Griffiths asked.

"Auntie Em, I thought you were telling them." Dorothy said.

"I was trying to when we noticed that Mayre wasn't here, and after Betsy said she was going home." Em said.

"well, Mrs. Griffiths, if you don't mind, can I take Trot with me over to Betsy's house?" Dorothy asked.

"No she doesn't." Came Mrs. Bobbin's voice.

"oh, did henry start boring you?" Em asked.

"my husband and your husband have a lot in common, but the girl we met earlier, and that other girl are really the only amusing out there since they're playing with your triplets." Mrs. Bobbin

Em smiled and looked at the clock nearby. She had a double take and then looked at the watch on her wrist.

"oh, my look at the time, it's passed their nap time." Em said

"Auntie Em, I'll…" was as far as dorothy got as her aunt cut her off.

"No, dorothy, you and Mayre, and Madeline, go after Betsy, she's going to need cheering up after she ran off in a huff." Em said.

"alright, but one question, Mrs. Griffith, and Mrs. Bobbin?" dorothy asked.

"Yes?" they asked.

"you all still believe in fairy stories, why?" dorothy asked

Both Mrs. Bobbin and Mrs. Griffiths smiled at each other, they then both turned to dorothy.

"well, when I was younger, Mayre's father's first mate, Cap'n bill, his father use to regale my husband and I with dark fairy stories of his travels." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"but you told me Cap'n bill retired after he lost his leg, why is he with your husband now?" Mrs. Bobbin asked.

"because, my husband always needs someone to travel with, and so he asked bill, anyways, your turn." She said turning to Mrs. Bobbin.

"well where to start, well when Betsy's father and I were little children, there was this woman, an old one, who live with her kids and grandkids, we were friends with grandkids, and she would tell us of how she once met fairies when she became a young woman, and how she became open to a whole new way of seeing things, and her father and I always held those stories close, never stopped, I just wish Betsy were more open minded." Mrs. Bobbin said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply giggled and smiled. Both of her pets jumped from her lap and ran to the kitchen following aunt Em. Dorothy smiled and got up, as did trot and Madeline. They looked at each other and nodded.

"so, going to cheer up Betsy then?" Mrs. Griffiths asked.

"we're going to try." Trot said.

"it shouldn't take much, but I don't think she's going to want to talk to dorothy, so let Mayre talk to her first." Mrs. Bobbin said.

Dorothy smile and nodded. They all walked out of the house and started up the street. When they got to the Bobbin residence they found Betsy sitting on the front porch, bouncing a small red ball up and down.

"Betsy?" Trot asked.

"Why did you bring her with you?" Betsy asked.

"Betsy, it's okay, she's not upset with you." Trot said.

"Trot is right, Betsy, even if you hadn't asked me back at the farm house, one of you would have eventually, the memories hurt me, yes, but it's something I'm still trying to accept, I'm not mad at you by any means." Dorothy said.

Betsy looked up at dorothy, standing up she walked over and hugged her.

"I'm still sorry." She said.

"it's alright, you aren't the first person to ask, nor will you be the last." Dorothy said.

Betsy released dorothy and smiled. She then moved over to trot and hugged her. picking her up as she did so.

"Ah, Put me down!" Trot shrieked.

"Oh, come now, you know you loved it when I do that." Betsy said.

"not when you do it suddenly and scare the dickens out of me." Trot said.

"so, have you two registered at the school?" Madeline asked.

"yes, about a month ago, when we were told this was the town we were moving to they gave us the registration forms for the school, funnily enough, Betsy and I are in the same class, which is odd since, one, that's never happened before, and two, well, they sent us these little exams to take with the registration and we both qualify for the advanced class." Trot said.

Madeline arched an eyebrow at this and turned to dorothy.

"aren't you, ellie, alex, and Ace, in the advanced class?" Madeline asked.

"yes Maddie." Dorothy said.

"I swear, the coincidences, never mind." Madeline said shaking her head.

"don't hurt yourself thinking." Dorothy said giggling.

"hey, can you explain something to me?" Trot asked.

"depends." Dorothy said

"on what?" Betsy asked.

"what she wants explained." Dorothy said.

"well, I wanted to know, why Madeline sounds like you." Trot said.

"oh, well, that's a story for a rainy day." Dorothy said.

"awe." Trot said.

Dorothy smiled and looked at the two, however as she opened her mouth to say something she was interrupted by Donna, riding her bike up to her.

"Alex told me you might be here; he says he's sorry for just leaving but he really had to pack." Donna said.

"my aunt gave me that message." Dorothy said.

"Who's this?" Donna asked turning to Betsy and Trot.

"oh, right, these two are Betsy Bobbin, and Mayre Griffiths, but Mayre prefers to go by trot." Dorothy said referring to them in turn.

"So, you two are the new girls my uncle was talking about." Donna said.

"who's your uncle?" Betsy asked.

"the principal at the school, Mr. Alistair, but you aren't likely to meet him till after they get back from helping my parents." Donna said.

"Betsy, Trot, this is Donna Maitland, she's one of my friends, she has a little sister named Kelly." Dorothy said.

"Nice to meet you donna." They both said.

"Dorothy, have you told them yet? Alex told me to ask" Donna asked

"No, and I won't tell them yet either." Dorothy said.

"tell us what?" Betsy asked.

"another story for a rainy day." Madeline said glaring at donna.

"right well, I should be getting home, it will be getting on dark soon, and I should be helping my uncle get his stuff ready." Donna said.

"then why are you here?" Dorothy asked.

"alex, he wanted me to deliver a message to you, so I did, but also, I wanted to meet the new girls who will be in our class." Donna said.

"wow, news gets around quickly." Betsy said.

"I just told you my uncle is the principal; I know things that I probably shouldn't" Donna said.

"oh, right, well, we'll see you later donna." Dorothy said.

Donna nodded and took off on her bike. When she was far enough away where she was just a speck on the road dorothy smiled, and turned back to the girls.

"so, I'm sure we'll all get to know each other better over the next few weeks." Dorothy said.

"I'm positive we will." Madeline said.

"Definitely" Trot replied.

"maybe." Was Betsy's response.

 **Okay, so from here on out in the narrative I shall be referring to Mayre, by the name she goes by in the books, which is Trot. Also, this is my take on the characters, feel free to agree or disagree with my portrayal, since things could change as the narrative goes on. And now for the usual closing statements.**

 **How will alex and dorothy take to being separated from each other? Will dorothy reveal Oz to the Bobbins and Mrs. Griffiths? Or will she wait for Mr. Griffiths and Cap'n bill to come into the picture? Will anything make sense? Will there be danger? Will there be pudding for dessert? These questions and more may be answered as the narrative goes on.**


	5. a day with alex

**Disclaimer, you know.**

In the evening when everyone parted ways for the day, dorothy was now content with Betsy and Trot, but soon grew anxious when she remembered that alex was going to be with his dad, for a minimum of a month, that would mark the longest time the two had been apart.

"Dorothy, you'll be fine, it's not like last time, where you two were left apart by force." Madeline said walking in now wearing a light green nightgown.

"Maddie, it's not me I'm worried about, it's him, he despises not having me around." Dorothy said.

"well, dorothy, there's nothing we can do, besides, you said it yourself, he and his father need to bond over something that isn't carpentry." Madeline said.

"I know, but, oh I just hope he doesn't make himself miserable." Dorothy said laying down on her bed.

Madeline smiled and sat down on the bed.

"He'll be fine, hopefully, he's as headstrong as you are." Madeline said.

Dorothy looked at Madeline and smiled.

"that's true, I hope you're right." Dorothy said yawning.

"anyways, we should get some sleep, maybe we can help alex with some of his packing in the morning." Madeline said.

"you know how protective alex is of his things, there are plenty of things I'm not even allowed to touch." Dorothy said.

"true, but he's going to want to spend as much time as he can with you before he leaves." Madeline said.

"true." Dorothy said closing her eyes.

"anyways, enough chitchat, or neither of us will get any sleep." Madeline said waving her hand causing the lamp to click off.

"where'd you learn that trick?" Dorothy asked

"you fell asleep before I could do it last night, you sleep like a log." Madeline said.

"ironic, since I'm dating a carpenter." Dorothy said smiling.

Just as dorothy was about to close her eyes Toto and Pockets ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. curling up at the foot of it. dorothy smiled and nodded off. She awoke to the sound of the clock striking five in the morning and knocking on her bedroom window. Dorothy snapped up and noticed Madeline was already awake and dressed. Looking over to her window she saw alex, dimly illuminated by the rising sun. getting up she opened the window and looked at him.

"alex, what are you doing here so early?" dorothy asked.

He looked at her and sighed. Real worry in his eyes.

"Dorothy, I want you to assure me you'll be fine without me." Alex said.

"only if you promise me you won't do anything stupid on purpose." Dorothy replied.

"When do I ever?" he asked.

Almost immediately, as if on cue the bucket he was standing on tipped over and he fell. Dorothy laughed and stuck her head further out the window.

"Incredibly often, you know there's a milkcrate by the chicken coop, right?" dorothy asked.

"yea, I know, you know, one of these days I'm going to break my arm or something from these falls." Alex said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Alex, I'll be fine, if you'll be." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I always worry about you, you know that?" Alex asked.

"I know, but, you really need to bond with your dad, I've been to your guys' shop, now called, teak and son's hardwood furnishing, and that's all you guys do, work, and make idle chat, now you can work, and make idle chat, but you and him will be the only ones around besides Mr. Alistair and the Maitlands." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and then thought about something. Something he should've noticed a long time ago.

"is it bad that I'm only just now realizing that our last name is also a type of hardwood?" alex asked.

Dorothy thought about that, for a moment. She had never actually thought about it. she did know that teak was a tree but for some reason she never made the connection.

"no, I've only just noticed as well." Dorothy said.

"Hm, funny, I've never made that connection before, wonder if that's why the teak men up to this point have all been carpenters, sort of as a family joke." Alex said.

"maybe, who knows, but anyways, go 'round front, Maddie will let you in, I'll change and we can chat quietly." Dorothy said.

Alex nodded and ran around to the front of the house. Madeline smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. dorothy quickly changed into some sensible clothes and put on her glasses. Toto and pockets then jumped off the bed.

"what is alex even doing here so early?" Pockets asked.

"he's worried about me, rightfully too, I always manage to get myself into trouble one way or another, don't I?" dorothy asked.

"yes." They both said.

"Okay you two, let's not ruin my self-esteem." Dorothy said giggling and then turning to look at the scepter.

"you look at that thing every morning, why don't you just carry it with you?" toto asked

"because, well, I don't know really, I just don't feel safe carrying it anywhere." Dorothy said.

Without another word the three of them left the room. Walking to the living room she found alex and Madeline. Madeline had already made tea it seemed.

"Maddie, how did you…" was as far as she got before she decided it was best not to question it.

She sighed, sat down next to alex, and poured herself some. Alex looked at her and sighed, but he was still smiling.

"Dorothy, while I'm gone…" Alex said stopping himself.

"you want me to try and stay out of trouble?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, and I know that's difficult, because even when you don't do anything, trouble manages to find you." Alex said.

"ain't it the truth?" Madeline said.

"Maddie, you're not helping, now quiet down before we wake the rest of the house up." Dorothy said

"Sorry." She replied.

"anyways, alex, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"well I got all my clothes packed last night, helped dad out, went to bed, woke up early, and came here." Alex said.

"Did you come here just to make idle conversation?" Madeline asked.

"as much as I can, since it will be a while before I get back I imagine, man, as much as I love donna's parents, they can be so, annoying, for lack of a better term." Alex said.

"any idea what they are moving this time?" Dorothy asked.

"according to dad, there's an entire storage facility that they are cleaning out, I don't know if it's theirs, or another they bought out, but our family is moderately wealthy, always have been, so, I assume it's just one that they bought out, since there hasn't been a tornado in a while they haven't had the need to stockpile supplies, I guess it's just habit." Alex said.

"how long were they at it before they called your dad and uncle?" Dorothy asked.

"according to dad; they said they were at it for three days, but they found a lot of heavier materials, and they needed some abled bodied men." Alex said.

"you know, I think I've only met donna's parents on a few occasions, they're going to run themselves ragged I swear." Alex said.

They all shared a chuckle at this. Dorothy sighed and set her cup down, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you." Dorothy said.

"I'll miss you too, what you thinking about Madeline?" alex asked.

"huh, what?" Madeline asked.

"I asked what you were thinking about." Alex said.

"how did you know I was thinking?" Madeline asked.

"because, I know that face." Alex said.

"That's cheating." Madeline said.

"Not really." Dorothy said kissing Alex's cheek.

"well anyways, I was thinking about, alex, do you own a hand mirror?" she asked.

"no, why? Wait a minute, dorothy, the potion bottles, you can get them from ellie or Glinda, can't you?" alex asked.

"I guess so, but ellie wasn't sure if she had any left, and Glinda returned to her castle to oversee her domain, besides, where are you guys staying?" dorothy asked.

"in my uncle's trailer, he's got it hooked up to his truck already, I saw it while I was on my way here." alex said.

"dorothy, if I might make a suggestion, you're allowed to come and go from Oz as you please, you can keep an eye on him from the crystal ball in the chambers." Madeline said.

"I thought you guys moved it?" dorothy asked.

"yes, to the back of the chambers, near the umbrella stand that was left by Evanora." Madeline said.

"Well, no it wouldn't be right, who knows what I might look in on." Dorothy said.

"yea, like my dad trying to have a heart to heart, you might die laughing." Alex said.

"oh come on, your dad isn't that bad." Dorothy said.

"Not that bad? He treated me like his own father treated him, I know he didn't mean too, but he wound up doing it, I think the only difference between him and his father is that at least unlike his father, he has a heart, and the ability to smile." Alex said.

"oh I'm sure he smiled once." Dorothy said.

"Alex's grandfather, that old gargoyle barely ever did a good thing in his life." Em said causing everyone to jump.

"Auntie Em! Don't do that." Dorothy said making sure she still had a pulse.

"Hush, the triplets are just waking up, but I'm sorry if I frightened you." Em said.

"I thought that you didn't like waking up early on Sundays?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't, but the triplets weren't already out of their cribs and climbing into our bed, so I'm going to make some oatmeal, alex, are you staying for breakfast?" Em asked.

"if that's alright with you ma'am." Alex said.

"It's fine with me, but what of your parents?" Em asked.

"they won't mind, so long as I eat something and stay safe." Alex said.

"fair point." Em said.

"no that's not a fair point at all, he really should be at home this early." Madeline said.

"Donna does the same thing." Dorothy said.

"okay, now that's a fair point." Alex said looking at Madeline.

"fair." Madeline said.

"Well, I'll start breakfast, you three can go back to chatting." Em said walking into the kitchen.

The three of them sat there in silence until Em emerged from the kitchen. When the three of them had eaten, they went outside and sat on the porch. Within minutes they were joined by Aislynn who once more had her nose in a book.

"Morning ace." Alex said.

"Morning." She replied

"you seem really engrossed in your book today ace, what is it?" Madeline asked.

"Just some old science text book I found at the library, it's pretty funny, the way people used to think." Aislynn said.

"and in the future people will be reading our text books and say the same thing." Alex said.

"I know, but it's still fun to look back and see how people before us learned." Aislynn said.

Before anyone could say anything Em came out of the house.

"Alex, your mother just called, she wants you home so that you and your father will both be absolutely prepared for the evening." Em said.

Alex sighed and looked at dorothy. She smiled and kissed him.

"can you call her back and tell her I'll be there soon?" Alex asked.

"sure, do you need a ride?" Em asked.

"no, I have my bike, can dorothy come with me?" Alex asked.

"Alone?" She replied.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not have my mom asking too many questions, I, may have forgotten to mention Madeline." Alex said.

"and how has this stopped Annabella, or Donna from mentioning it? I thought you told Annabella, and your parents must have seen her yesterday." Dorothy said.

"they did, I said she was good friend, they didn't get a chance to talk to her at all, or see her face, thank lord." Alex said.

"I see." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"anyways, do you know if that old bike is still in the barn?" Alex asked curiously.

"yes, I was fixing up one of the tires the other day, dorothy, go to your room and get your helmet." Em said.

Dorothy sighed and got up, walking inside she went straight to her room, going under the bed she pulled out the bike helmet her aunt had given her. she changed her shoes as well, putting on the slippers, she didn't like wearing them while riding a bike, but she knew that it was hard to ruin them given how much they had been through over the years. She sighed and walked out of the house again. walking out to the barn she grabbed the old metal bike that her aunt had found in the storm cellar. Walking it out of the barn and over to alex, she gave Madeline and Aislynn a wave and rode off alongside alex.

"you know, I don't think we've ever gone for a bike ride together." Alex said as they rode along.

"we haven't." Dorothy Replied smiling at him.

They rode along in further silence until they reached Alex's house. Alex walked his bike to the back of the house, telling dorothy she could leave hers by the porch so long as she kept it out of the flowers. She sighed and waited for him to come back. When he did he helped her with the helmet and sighed. As they walked in immediately dorothy was nearly tackled by Annabella.

"Annabella what are you doing awake?" Alex asked.

"I woke up shortly after you left brother dear." Annabella said.

"She's like you, won't move an inch when you're needed, but as soon as action is being missed she's off like a rocket." Mr. Teak said descending the stairs followed by his wife.

"Alex, you sure you have everything?" Mrs. Teak said.

"yes mom." Alex said groaning.

"Don't groan at your mother." Mr. Teak said.

"Alex why don't you bring dorothy upstairs, maybe she can help you make sure you have everything?" Mrs. Teak suggest

Alex sighed and took Dorothy's hand dragging her upstairs with him to his bedroom, there were three large suitcases as well as four large luggage bags. Dorothy smiled and walked over to his desk, pulling out the chair she sat on it and looked around the room. All his dance shoes had been moved to under his bed, freshly polished, she could tell as she could still smell the shoe polish in the room.

"Dorothy, can I ask you to do something for me?" alex asked.

"of course, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"While I'm gone, can you drop by every now and again? make sure my dance shoes aren't collecting dust and if need be polish them?" he asked.

"sure, but you know how much I hate the smell, remember what happened the last time we were up here?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, yea, that was kinda funny." Alex said trying to stifle a chuckle.

"you aren't the one who fainted from the fumes." Dorothy said pouting.

"oh don't look at me like that." Alex said going around her and opening the desk.

"what's in there?" dorothy asked.

"spare key to this room, I have the other one." Alex said pulling out a standard key on a silver chain.

"Fancy." Dorothy said.

"I had the chain lying about so I put the key on it one day." Alex said.

"clever." Dorothy said taking the key from him and putting it in her dress pocket.

Alex smiled and walked over to his bed, moving one of the bags and sitting down he looked at her.

"you know, it's been a while since anyone in the family has done anything with my uncle's trailer, I think the last time it was him and my father, I can't remember for the life of me what for though." Alex said.

"hmm, it will come to you eventually, that happens to me a lot." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and gestured for her to come over. She smiled and got up, walking over to him she sat down on the bed and smiled. He looked back at her and kissed her. she giggled and blushed.

"I'm going to miss seeing that face every day." He said kissing her again causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Alex, stop your making me blush." Dorothy said

Alex smiled and chuckled. Dorothy hugged him tightly, she began to grow worried, some sort of dread was building up inside her. she shook this off as paranoia since it had been a while since the two had been apart.

"Alex! Start bringing your stuff down!" Came his father's voice.

"Alright dad!" he shouted.

"I thought you guys weren't leaving till this evening?" dorothy asked.

"we aren't, dad just likes being prepared." Alex replied.

"Would you like some help bringing stuff down stairs?" dorothy asked.

"if you don't mind, I know I don't normally let you anywhere near my things, but that's only because I have everything in an order for which I think best suits me." Alex said.

Dorothy nodded and got up. Grabbing two of the suitcases she followed alex out of the room and down stairs.

"oh, and don't let anyone else in my room, unless it's my mom." Alex said.

"what about Annabella?" dorothy asked.

"last time I let her in there I ended up remaking my bed twice." Alex replied.

"you know, I'd never take you as the persnickety type." Dorothy said.

"yea, well, please don't." He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, put the stuff down and went back up to grab the last few cases and bags.

"I won't then." Dorothy said.

"Good." He replied as they started back down the stairs

When they were back down stairs and had set the luggage down they went to the living room where Annabella was busy playing with some of her stuffed animals. Her stuffed bear in the middle of all of them, Alex had put together a little black top hat and suit and fashions and small cane out of a piece of oak which had found in a pile of wood scraps. Dorothy had watched him make the little additions for the bear, and every time she looked at it, it made her smile, she made one contribution to the bear and that was its bowtie which was fashioned using some of her red hair ribbon.

"Dorothy?" Annabella eventually asked.

"Yes Annabella?" dorothy asked.

"can we go to Oz again at some point?" she asked.

Dorothy looked at alex who shrugged and then walked out. He returned a few moments later.

"Mom says maybe later Annabella, not today." Alex said.

"we'll see Annabella." Dorothy said walking over to here and sitting down.

"Please?" Annabella said taking on big, cute eyes.

"Annabella, I said we'll see, I don't even know the next time I'm going to Oz." dorothy said.

"alright." She said handing dorothy a stuffed kitten.

Dorothy took the stuffed animal and looked at it for a moment. She realized that she wasn't sure where Annabella had gotten it. alex walked over and looked at it. he then chuckled.

"Oh, mom got Annabella that the last time they went to the store, she said it reminded her of you." Alex said sitting down.

Dorothy giggled and held it up to Alex's face.

"Meow." She said.

"I see resemblance." Alex said.

This caused all three of them to burst out laughing. Dorothy laughed until she had tears in her eyes. When they managed to calm down both dorothy and alex were a little lightheaded from laughing

"oh, and brother, mom got you this little wolf doll, she thought it could fill up that little corner on your desk." She said picking up a small wolf doll and handing it to him.

Alex looked at the wolf doll. He then held it up to Dorothy's face and growled causing dorothy to giggle.

"you'll always be my protective wolf." Dorothy said.

"and you'll always be my little kitten." Alex said.

They both smiled at each other and were about to kiss again when Annabella started making gagging noises.

"Mama! They're being! ..." was as far as she got before she found herself at a loss for words.

Immediately Mrs. Teak was in the room. She chuckled and walked over to them. Sitting down on the couch.

"you two having a moment?" she asked.

"Way to ruin it mom." Alex said getting up.

"Mama, you said we could look at the photo album." Annabella said.

Dorothy looked at Annabella and then too Mrs. Teak, she knew that there were pictures of her parents in the mix.

"If we're going to reminisce over the old days, why don't you bring the album and Annabella over to the farmhouse tomorrow afternoon, that way you all can share the memories?" dorothy suggested.

"dorothy?" alex asked curiously.

"yea?" dorothy asked turning to him.

"where'd that idea come from?" alex asked.

"some of the photos in the album, have my parents in them." Dorothy said.

"oh, right." Alex said.

"I think it's a splendid idea." Mrs. Teak said.

Dorothy smiled and then looked at alex. He was looking out the window.

"where did dad go?" alex asked.

"to go check on your uncle, you know how your uncle Alexander worries." Mrs. Teak said.

"that man would be a wreck if it weren't for his wife, as well as donna and Kelly keeping him firmly on the ground." Alex said.

"well, that's his life, his choice." Mrs. Teak said as her daughter got up and climbed onto her lap.

"mama, can dorothy take me to Oz?" Annabella asked.

"I told your brother to tell you we would see." Mrs. Teak said.

"I told her that." Alex said turning on the radio.

Immediately it started playing violin music as it normally did and he immediately shut it off.

"Annabella, I also told you we would see, I'm not even sure the next time I'm going to Oz." dorothy said.

"why's that dear?" Mrs. Teak said.

"well, to be honest, since I can really only go during weekends and holidays, there isn't really much time to go there." Dorothy said.

"I see." Mrs. Teak said.

"oh, dad's back, with Mr. Alistair, and his trailer." Alex said.

"there are some stories I have to tell you about that trailer." Mrs. Teak said.

"it's been in the family for years, hasn't it?" Alex asked curiously.

"yes." Mrs. Teak said smiling.

"are they funny stories?" Annabella asked.

"Yes honey, there are plenty of funny stories, you know, dorothy, your father used to have a trailer of his own." Mrs. Teak said turning to her.

"He did?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, he used to keep it in town in your aunt and uncle's barn, if I seem to recall, the Johnsons keep it in their backyard." Mrs. Teak said.

"oh." Dorothy said, her face falling.

The Johnsons were Alex's aunt and uncle from his father's side. They had a daughter around Dorothy's age, named Eliza, she and alex had always had a strained relationship given his constant antics, but after dorothy changed him, well the relationship was still a bit strained but it wasn't as much. They were tasked with taking care of Dorothy's childhood home and all her parent's belongings.

"Dorothy, how about, when I get back, we go there, have your aunt and uncle take my aunt, uncle, and my great, yet somewhat intimidating cousin Eliza out on a day trip or something, just you and me, you can tell me more about your childhood?" Alex asked walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just saying alexander, that we should try to get it done as quickly as possible, I wouldn't want to get caught in a snowstorm or anything." Mr. Teak said walking in followed by Mr. Alistair.

"is alex just a popular name is this family?" Dorothy asked.

"Sort of a running gag on both sides, hoping that one alexander in the family will eventually be great." Mrs. Teak said snickering,

"hey, I've done great things." Alex said.

"fair point." Mrs. Teak said.

"Look, alex, why don't you, dorothy, and Annabella go play in the backyard, I have to talk to your mother and uncle for a bit." Mr. Teak said.

"yes sir." Alex replied helping dorothy to her feet.

As they went out the back door alex grabbed a bowl of fruit from the counter and set it out on the back table. He didn't like interrupting family conversation. They tossed a ball around the backyard until the late afternoon when they stopped to eat. And as late afternoon ticked into evening Dorothy's aunt showed up with the pickup truck. As alex loaded his bags into the trailer Em looked at it and smiled.

"Oh, I remember this old thing." Em said.

"Alex, don't dawdle!" Mr. Alistair said.

"Alright Uncle, just give me a minute." Alex said running over to dorothy.

"Alex, you really shouldn't talk too long, I don't like it when your father and uncle yell at you." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and hugged her tightly. Kissing her and causing her to blush.

"Dorothy, don't spend any time alone, you're really bad at that." Alex said.

Dorothy chuckled and kissed him quick before embracing him.

"like I said, don't do anything stupid." Dorothy said

"I won't, I promise." Alex said kissing her again and running off, getting into his dad's truck.

As they drove away, dorothy walked over to the bike and picked up the helmet.

"Do you want to ride home, or shall we put it in the back of the truck?" Em asked.

Dorothy looked at her aunt, she smiled and put on the helmet.

"I'll ride, see you tomorrow Mrs. Teak." Dorothy said turning to her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Mrs. Teak replied.

Dorothy smiled picking up the bike, she rode off.

 **Okay well this was a long chapter. How will alex and dorothy take to being separated from each other? When will dorothy make another visit to Oz? and will she bring trot and betsy? Will she ever visit her childhood home? Or her parents grave? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	6. a look into the past pt1

**Disclaimer, the usual**

Early the next morning dorothy awoke to find Aislynn at the dining room table eating an apple and reading. And a note from Madeline, apologizing that she didn't stay long enough to say goodbye, but couldn't stick around much longer. she smiled and grabbed an apple before going back to her room and changing. Packing her satchel with her school work she slung it over her shoulder and looked at Toto and pockets her were both sitting at her feet.

"While I'm gone I expect you two to keep the other cats in order." Dorothy said.

"yes ma'am." They both replied.

Dorothy smiled and left her room taking one backwards glance at the scepter as she did. When it was time to go she and Aislynn left and weren't very far down the road when they heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, Dorothy, Aislynn, wait up!" Came Betsy's voice.

Dorothy turned and saw Betsy running up to them carrying an obviously over loaded backpack.

"Betsy, did you and your parents settle in well enough?" Dorothy asked

"I do believe we did." Betsy said smiling.

"That's good, have you heard from trot?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, she's moved in comfortably, her mom is walking her to school today." Betsy said.

Dorothy smiled and sighed. She began to wonder how alex was fairing. she assumed that they had gotten an early start.

 _Elsewhere in Kansas._

"Alex, can you come help me with this?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"Sure." He said putting down the box he was carrying and walking over.

Looking at what his uncle was trying to move, it was a large piano.

"Thanks." He said as they pushed towards the opening of the storage room.

"Why are they moving things anyways?" Alex asked as both Mr. And Mrs. Maitland walked in.

"because, we want to use this storage facility for something else." Mrs. Maitland said.

"Does it ever occur to you two that Donna and Kelly would like it better if you two are around more often?" Mr. Alistair asked

"yes, and that time they had us stay home with them was some of the best times we had, but this is our business." Mrs. Maitland said.

"aunt Fen, you guys really should consider sitting back and relaxing for a while, maybe for a year or two." Alex suggested.

"You know, I agree with my son, you two have hardly ever been around for your kids since Kelly was old enough to walk." Mr. Teak said walking in and picking up a box.

"thanks dad." Alex said.

"Fenny, I hate to say it but they're right, my wife and I are able to watch Donna and Kelly, but we aren't their parents, you two need to start being there for them, or you're going to miss a lot of important moments in their lives." Mr. Alistair said as he and alex got the piano to the door and over to one of the large trailers.

"why do you guys keep so much stuff anyways?" alex asked walking back in.

"well, alex, outside of the building materials, some of this stuff belonged to your grandparents, and some of our old friends." Mrs. Maitland said.

Alex sighed and walked over to the large pile he had been working on, when he noticed something that caught his eye. There were two large leather bound boxes. Shifting things around he pulled them both out. Sneezing from the dust they had collected. He saw a small brass plate on both.

"Hey, Aunt Fen, what are these?" alex asked curiously.

"what do they look like?" She asked.

"two leather bound cases covered in dust." Alex replied.

"Dust them off, see if you can find any clue on what they might be." She replied.

Alex sighed and did that. Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket he began to wipe the cases free of dust. However, when he finished the first one and started on the name plate something caught his eye on it. written into the brass plate was a name, 'Gale'.

"Aunt fen, did you guys keep any of the gale's things?" Alex asked.

"um, I'm not sure, why?" she asked.

"because the name plate on this case says Gale." Alex said

"Didn't frank give us some of his things to keep safe after dorothy was born?" Mr. Maitland asked.

"Oh yea, they were the things that wouldn't fit in the attic, and Em and henry's storm cellar was already filled up." Mrs. Maitland replied.

Alex sighed and opened it. inside there was appeared to be a fiddle.

"It's a fiddle by the looks of it." Alex said.

Immediately everyone walked over and looked at it.

"oh, that brings back memories." Mr. teak said.

"like what?" Alex asked curiously.

"Dorothy's father used to play that thing whenever there was a party going on, that man could play that thing like it was his job." Mr. teak said.

Alex sighed and shut the case. Picking up the other one he noticed it felt heavier, dusting it off he found that the name on the plate wasn't gale, but Gage.

"Did you two know anyone with the last name gage?" alex asked curiously.

"Um, the only one that comes to mind is Dorothy's mother, her maiden name was Gage." Mr. Maitland said.

"then that must be her violin, Alexander, remember that time we got her to do a solo for us?" Mr. Teak asked.

"yea, after Frank persuaded her." Mr. Alistair replied.

They all laughed at this for a few minutes. Alex then sighed.

"We should bring these to the Johnson's, seeing as they're taking care of Dorothy's childhood home." Alex said.

"but, wouldn't it make more sense to bring them to dorothy?" Mr. Maitland asked.

"probably, but she really hasn't been in the mood to talk about her parents lately." Alex said.

"you were telling me that the memories are becoming more painful to her." Mr. teak said.

"yes, and it breaks my heart every time she starts getting upset about it." Alex said.

"Alex, I think you need to convince her to let it all out, if she keeps bottling her emotions the way she does, she's just going to cause harm to herself." Mr. Alistair said.

"I know uncle, we all keep telling her that, but I don't want to put her through that pain." Alex said.

Everyone sighed, they understood where he was going with this, as he handed the cases to his father. He smiled and nodded, before returning to the pile.

 _Meanwhile at the school._

"yes, miss gale?" their teacher Mr. Pryce asked writing an equation on the board.

"three hundred forty-two?" she asked looking at her work.

"Correct." Mr. Pryce replied.

"Mr. Pryce?" Trot asked curiously.

"yes Ms. Griffiths?" Mr. Pryce asked.

"I was just wondering, when's lunch?" Trot asked curiously,

"in about ten minutes." He replied.

Trot nodded and sighed. They all sat quietly for the ten minutes doing work until the bell rang. When everyone else left, only Donna, Ellie, Aislynn, Betsy, trot and dorothy were left in the room alongside Mr. Pryce.

"so, Betsy, what did you bring for lunch?" Trot asked curiously and she took out a paper bag from her satchel.

"salami." Betsy said taking out a sandwich.

"corned beef." Trot replied starting on her own.

"ham." Dorothy added.

"Bologna." Aislynn said with her mouth full.

"ace don't talk with your mouth full." Dorothy said.

"sorry." She said swallowing.

"turkey." Donna cut in.

"Also corned beef." Ellie said.

"same." Mr. Pryce said.

"so Is this what you all do every day? I mean, eat lunch in here?" Betsy asked.

"I'm not much of a popular kid." Dorothy said looking at the empty seat that alex normally occupied.

Trot and Betsy had acclimated pretty well to the class from the get go. People had tried to make fun of Mayre, for asking to be called trot, but dorothy shot them all glances that caused them to shrink back. However, after lunch the class went on normally. And at the end of the day they left the school as a group. As they got out the doors they found Mrs. Griffiths waiting.

"Mom, can I go to Betsy's this afternoon to do my homework?" Trot asked, her eyes glinting with hope.

"Betsy, can your parents get her back in time for supper?" Mrs. Griffiths asked.

"Of Course ma'am." Betsy said.

"Will they mind?" dorothy asked.

"of course not." Betsy replied.

Dorothy smiled and looked at the sky. The sky was beginning to fill with rainclouds and she could smell the storm on the air.

"We should hurry and get home, luckily it's not far." Dorothy said.

Trot smiled and hugged her mom tightly. Ellie placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder before walking away. Donna and Kelly also started on their way as well. Dorothy sighed and looked at Aislynn who already had her nose in a book. As the four of them walked back across town dorothy could smell the storm brewing more. Just as they were getting to the farmhouse the sky opened up above them and it began pouring. Dorothy immediately led them all to the porch.

"wow, when it rains it pours." Betsy said.

"Yea, I know, oh, there's Mrs. Teak and Annabella." Dorothy said.

"why are they here?" Aislynn asked.

"Annabella wanted to look at the teak family album, I suggested that they come over and reminisce with my aunt and uncle." Dorothy said

"Ah, I see." Aislynn said.

"Um, dorothy, I hate to be a bother, but do you have an umbrella we can borrow?" Betsy asked.

"I have a better idea, why don't you two come in, even with an umbrella you'll still both get soaked with the direction the wind is blowing, you two can stay here till it lightens up a bit." Dorothy said.

"I'll have to call my parents." Betsy said.

"And they'll most likely call my mom." Trot replied.

"they always do trot." Betsy replied.

As the four of them walked in, Mrs. Teak and Annabella reached the front step, Annabella carrying a large leather satchel and Mrs. Teak carrying a large umbrella.

"Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" Mrs. Teak asked

"Yes, great weather if you're a duck." Dorothy said giggling.

As the two of them walked in, Mrs. Teak closed her umbrella and took the satchel from Annabella. Annabella smiled and walked up to dorothy hugging her.

"Okay, so we're good to stay here until the storm lightens up." Betsy said.

"oh, hello Betsy, Mayre." Mrs. Teak said.

"Mrs. Teak." Betsy said curtseying.

"Dorothy, your home!" toto shouted running up to her.

"hello toto, where's pockets?" dorothy asked.

Toto immediately turned and saw Pockets sitting on the arm of the couch, being pet by her aunt.

"Well, you girls can work on your homework, then you may join us for tea, and we can start looking at the album, but first I want to go look for something." Em said getting up and going to her room.

Henry chuckled and went back to watching the triplets. Dorothy smiled and looked at Aislynn, Betsy and Trot. Leading them over to the dining room table they began to work on their schoolwork. It didn't take them long, and Aislynn was able to help trot understand some things better. And as they went to the chairs Em emerged carrying a couple of albums.

"the gale family album, and a scrapbook put together by your mother and I." Em said handing the scrapbook to dorothy.

"Madeline and Emily, friends forever." Dorothy read aloud looking at the cover.

Opening it the first thing she was met with was a large picture of her aunt and her mother.

"That was taken by your father." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and showed it to Aislynn and then to Betsy and Trot.

"you look a lot like your mother." Trot said.

"people keep saying that." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, the more I look at you every day, the more I see your mother," Em said.

"thank you, auntie Em." Dorothy said walking over to the coffee table and pouring herself a cup of tea.

Mrs. Teak smiled and opened the album.

"Oh, Em, henry, remember when this picture was taken?" Mrs. Teak asked.

Both of them looked at the album and chuckled. Dorothy got up and looked. She immediately saw a picture of her father and mother, alongside her aunt and uncle, and Mr. and Mrs. Teak, all in fancy outfits, her mother was dressed in the gown she had worn to a school dance with alex.

"That was our last school dance, I remember that." Em said in a dreamy tone.

"we all do, actually, I was talking about that with my husband about that on Friday night." Mrs. Teak said.

"how did it could up in conversation?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I honestly don't remember." Mrs. Teak said.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed. Suddenly however she began to feel drowsy. She didn't know why, and eventually she nodded off.

 **Well, we've taken a look into some of the past, and throughout the story we may take a look at some more. But when dorothy introduce Trot and Betsy to her friends in Oz? will alex uncover any more belongings of Dorothy's parents? find out in the coming chapters.**


	7. a rainy evening

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke a few hours later to find both Betsy and Trot gone, but Mrs. Teak, her aunt and uncle, Annabella, Aislynn, and the sheriff Officer Grey sitting around the dining room table.

"Officer grey, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked stretching as she had fallen asleep in an odd position.

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to wake up, hello dorothy." Officer Grey said.

"Dorothy, the school, is flooding." Aislynn said.

"how?" dorothy asked.

"no one is sure quite yet, but the night janitors arrived to the school with an inch of water in some classrooms, the library, surprisingly is still dry, the men and I have been going from house to house telling people rather than starting a chain phone call, your aunt invited me in to look at some pictures." Officer Grey said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over, looking at some pictures she couldn't help but laugh. There was a chubby looking boy in some of them. He had a smile on his face as looked to be playing a game of baseball with her parents, and aunt and uncle.

"is that you?" Dorothy asked placing her hand against her mouth.

"Yes, and it's alright to laugh, I don't mind." He said.

"so, you aren't much older than my aunt and uncle?" Dorothy asked.

"about a year younger I think." Officer grey said.

"Dorothy, you were out cold, why didn't you say you were tired?" Em asked.

"because it happened so suddenly." Dorothy replied.

"Okay." Em said as the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Dorothy said walking over to the phone and taking it off the hook, "Gale residence." She said into the receiver.

" _oh, dorothy._ " Came Alex's voice.

"Alex! How are you?" Dorothy asked.

" _feeling like a military academy, bits of me keep passing out."_ Came Alex's reply.

"take a nap then." Dorothy said.

" _I've been trying to, eventually I went back into the warehouse and called you up._ " Was his response.

"such a trooper." Dorothy said giggling.

" _I miss you."_ He said

"I've missed you too, it's been so, dull without you, even though it's only been a day." Dorothy said

" _Mom, and Annabella haven't been giving you any hassle, have they?"_ he asked curiously.

"no they've been fine, I actually sort of passed out in the middle of the story time, now I'm awake and officer grey is here." Dorothy said.

" _oh boy, what's wrong now?"_ he asked.

"School's flooded." Dorothy said.

" _How?"_ was his shocked response.

"not a clue, apparently, the library is the only room that hasn't flooded." Dorothy said.

" _so, no school for a couple of weeks while they make sure it's safe, that'll be fun."_ Alex said.

"It'll be dull." Dorothy replied.

" _hey you could go to Oz, I don't know, take Annabella with you, maybe bring trot and Betsy."_ Alex said.

"oh, I don't know, do you think I should?" dorothy asked.

" _I'm sure trot would love it_." Alex said

"I'll think it over alex, but I feel like I should ease them into it." Dorothy said.

" _it's your choice, anyways, I should get going before dad notices that I'm not there."_ alex said.

"Love you." Dorothy said.

" _Miss you, call you again if you're still home at the same time tomorrow."_ Alex said.

"alright." Dorothy said as she heard the receiver click.

"How is he?" Toto asked.

"tired." Dorothy said walking back over to the table with a sigh.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" Annabella asked jumping off her chair and walking over to her.

"it's only been a day and I miss him so much." Dorothy said looking at some of the pictures on the table.

Annabella sighed and hugged dorothy. The triplets toddled over and joined causing a collective awe by everyone in the room. However, Em picked up a set of pictures and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Em?" Henry asked walking around and looking over her shoulder.

Immediately henry went red, and tried to take the pictures from Em.

"Come on henry, it's funny." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and looked at her aunt. She immediately placed the pictures on the table and slid them over to dorothy. Picking them up dorothy flipped through them. She saw her father playing the fiddle at a square dance. Things appeared to be going well until her uncle approached her father and the rest of the pictures were them going to fisticuffs over something. The final picture was both of them with a black eye and standing side by side, smiling. Dorothy couldn't help but chuckle.

"what were you two fighting over?" Dorothy asked.

"it was a stupid argument; I was telling him that he was playing too fast." Henry said.

"ah, that was funny, I remember that." Mrs. Teak said.

"who took the pictures anyways?" Dorothy asked giggling.

"your mother, your father asked her to hold the camera and take pictures of everyone, your mother wasn't one for square dances." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and set the pictures on the table. She didn't know her father knew how to play the fiddle, but she knew her mother had skill in playing the violin. However, her attention was drawn to a picture of her parents, and her mother holding a baby that she could only assume was herself. Turning it over she found written ink a small note to her aunt.

" _Dear Emily, this is a picture of Frank and I just got dorothy settled into the new house, I hope you two can visit us rather than the other way around, give my regards to the old gang, yours truly, Madeline."_ She said.

"You know, I visited Frank many times, Em, and you know, I miss that old knucklehead." Henry said sighing.

Dorothy sighed and set the picture down. Walking out of the living room she went back to her bedroom and shut the door. Walking over to her bed she laid down and sighed again. however, her attention was drawn to the sound of Glinda's voice emanating from the mirror next to her.

"Dorothy are you alright?" Glinda asked.

"I guess, why?" Dorothy asked.

"ellie contacted me saying there was a bit of a flood, wanted to make sure you and your family were alright." Glinda said.

"only the school is flooded, I don't know how long it will be closed for." Dorothy said sighing.

"Oh, I see, something on your mind?" Glinda asked curiously.

"No, not really, Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, Mrs. Teak, Annabella and officer grey are going through some old photos with the triplets and ace." Dorothy said.

"ah, so your memories then?" Glinda asked.

"yea, Glinda, did ellie tell you about our new friends?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"yes, I've looked in on them, your friend Mayre, seems well enough, but Betsy might be a little bit more difficult to acclimate." Glinda said.

"did she tell you about alex?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, she said you might be a bit bored, and lonely, I looked in on him as well, he seems to be in the same state you are, moderately bored, and slightly depressed." Glinda said.

"he called a few minutes ago, saying he was having trouble trying to at least get a nap in." Dorothy said.

"at present he's lying down on the top bunk of a bunk bed in the trailer, shuffling a deck of cards." Glinda said looking behind her.

"keeping himself amused." Dorothy said.

"yea, oh, he also found some things that belonged to your parents, and is having them brought to the Johnson's." Glinda said.

"smart, I bet one of his relatives asked if it would be better to bring them here to me?" Dorothy asked.

"how'd you guess?" Glinda asked.

"intuition." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, I've got an idea, since you've got some time freed up, why not come to Oz, I know Ozma has been eagerly awaiting a visit from you." Glinda said smiling.

"have you heard from any of the others?" Dorothy asked.

"oh your other friends want to see you again as well, but Ozma expresses it more often." Glinda said.

"Oh." Dorothy replied.

"anyways, I'm thinking about setting myself back up in the emerald city here, sure I have servants, but they aren't much for conversation." Glinda said sighing.

"it's your choice." Dorothy said.

"Glinda is as Glinda does, that's what dad used to say, never understood what it meant, but I think I'm going back to the city, and being the Glinda I like being." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you just made my brain hurt." Dorothy said.

"Sorry." Glinda said giggling.

"it's alright, I've had a long day, that's all." Dorothy replied.

"I can imagine, anyways, you seem tired, I'll let you be now, can I expect to see you tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"we'll see." Dorothy replied suddenly feeling drowsy again and yawning.

"rainy days often make me feel drowsy too dear, enjoy your rest." Glinda said as her image faded from the mirror.

Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes again. soon she had once more, nodded off.

 **So, will dorothy go back to Oz? when will she introduce Betsy and trot to it? how will alex manage to cope with the situation he is in? read on to find out.**


	8. Thunder

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke early the next morning to the low rumble of thunder. Both toto and pockets were sound asleep at the foot of her bed. there was a flash of lightning and another low rumble. She began to feel a bit hungry, she decided if she slipped out quietly she could grab an apple and be back in her room. She sighed and went out into the living room. She was surprised to find Madeline, asleep with her head in her arms, and her hat on the floor. Dorothy sighed, picked it up, dusted it off, and was about to set it on the table when Madeline grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you for picking up my hat." She whispered in a sweet tone as she took it from her.

"What are you doing here?" Was Dorothy's response.

"Glinda asked me to help you take your mind off alex, so you weren't sitting around all day moping." Madeline placing her hat on her head.

Dorothy closed her eyes and sighed. She then felt her glasses being pushed onto her face.

"Maddie, I was going to go to Oz later, I came out here for an apple." Dorothy said.

Madeline smiled and grabbed an apple from the bowl. Handing it to dorothy she then grabbed one for herself. following dorothy back to her room she smiled and sat down on the bed. both dorothy and Madeline stretched and yawned in similar motions. This was before they both started on their apples. Eventually both Toto and pockets woke up and looked at the two.

"What's Madeline doing here?" Pockets asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to take Dorothy's mind off alex for a while." Madeline replied.

"I wonder how he's doing anyways." Dorothy said as another low rumble of thunder reverberated through the house.

Elsewhere in Kansas alex was sitting on his bunk in the trailer, listening to the sound of the rain and the ticking of his pocket watch. As the seconds ticked into minutes and the minutes into hours. He began to get bored, he didn't seem tired, in fact he wasn't. he was thinking about dorothy, as well as hoping they didn't find any more of her parent's belongings. However, he eventually heard his aunt and uncle outside moving some things. he sighed, got up, pulled on a pair of boots and his jacket, and grabbing the umbrella he packed he went outside to find his aunt and uncle moving some unmarked boxes into one of their trucks.

"Ah, alex, couldn't get much sleep either?" Mr. Maitland asked.

"I was thinking about dorothy, I can almost guarantee that she is going to moping about." Alex said.

"you really mustn't worry, if dorothy is anything like her parents she'll mope about and eventually find something to do." Mrs. Maitland said.

"I wish people would stop comparing her to her parents, she doesn't like it, and at this point neither do I." Alex said

"alex, we…" Was as far as they both got before stopping themselves.

Alex shook his head and sighed. Before going into the warehouse and grabbing a box that was marked in red ink. _'Knick-Knacks and bric-a-brac',_ was what it read, he read it aloud to himself smiling. At least some of the adults had a sense of humor and used more or less, nonsense words.

"Alex, if you're going to help come on!" came the voice of his aunt.

"Yes auntie!" alex shouted as he carried the light box out.

As he left the warehouse he was immediately stopped by his father. This surprised him, as he didn't even know his father was up.

"That box, is ours, some childhood memories, some things that all of us shared." He said holding an umbrella over him.

"all of us being?" Alex asked.

"all of us, a memory from everyone, including, Dorothy's parents, it's kinda like our own little time capsule." Mr. Teak said.

"Father, no." Alex said.

"Alex, yes, Em and Henry suggested I look for it at some point, and some point is now." Mr. Teak said.

"Dad." Alex said sighing.

"Son." Mr. Teak said mocking his tone and taking the box from his son and heading back to the trailer.

Alex shook his head. he didn't want to know what was in that box. Memories of what his father was, perhaps even a picture or two of all of them together. However, as lightning flashed and thunder began to get louder he sighed and went back into the warehouse which his aunt and uncle were exiting with now with boxes marked, ' _chinaware.'_ He sighed, and went back into the warehouse. Grabbing another box, he walked out, suddenly there was a bright flash and everything went black.

 **So, what's just happened to alex? How will dorothy take to the news of whatever happened? Read on to find out.**


	9. the news

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the morning ticked on dorothy suddenly got a very sinking feeling as the rest of the house began to wake up. Madeline sighed and went out into the living, dorothy heard her conversing with her aunt and uncle. After a minute dorothy sighed and got up. Walking into the living room, she was met with Glinda, who was sitting in an armchair with two of Dorothy's cousins, Robert and Alicia on her lap.

"Glinda, what a surprise." Dorothy said.

Glinda looked at dorothy and smiled. Her cousins immediately jumped from Glinda's and walked over to their sister amber, who was just sitting on the floor playing with their toys. Glinda got up and kissed Dorothy's forehead gently, and hugged her tightly.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"yes dear?" Glinda replied.

"what are you doing here?" dorothy asked now returning the embrace

Glinda chuckled and released her. producing an envelope from her pocket, she handed it to dorothy.

"I have to deliver one to alex later." Glinda said smiling.

"What is it?" Madeline asked walking over.

"A request from Alyssa." Glinda said.

"in my pocket I have one from Terrance." Glinda said as a flash of lightning lit the house.

Dorothy smiled and opened the envelope. Taking out the small card she read it aloud.

"Dorothy, I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of Honor at Terrance's and my wedding, please send word as soon as you can, yours truly, Alyssa." Dorothy read, her eyes growing wide.

"Maid of honor? Oh, dorothy, you should accept." Em said.

"I agree with your aunt." Madeline said.

"Take your time dorothy, they're taking their time with this wedding, a year or so at least, planning every detail to the exact threads on her dress." Glinda said.

"What about Elena, surely she?" Dorothy asked.

"She said no the moment Alyssa walked up to her." Glinda said.

"what was her reason?" Madeline asked.

"She said she wanted to help Brianna make a surprise for the wedding." Glinda said.

"must be planning a wedding cake." Em said.

"That's what Alyssa, Ellie, and I thought, none of the other girls wanted to either, all of them with the same excuse." Glinda said.

"And I come in because everyone else said no?" Dorothy asked.

"No, quite the opposite, you are the one who she wanted to ask first, but Locasta insisted on asking the girls first." Glinda said smiling.

Another flash of lightning lit up the house, and thunder shook it. a moment later the phone rang. Em got up and walked over to the phone, taking it off the hook.

"Gale residence, Emily speaking, Oh, Fenny? Is everything alright? What!? Oh, thank Goodness." She said in tones of concern and sudden relief.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked now concerned.

"so he's alright? Thank goodness. is he injured? He's lucky, when will he be able to? Oh, I see, well I can send Glinda." Em said suddenly going silent.

"send me where?" Glinda asked only to be shushed by Em.

"Well, has he asked for? Good, will he be fit enough? No, why?" Em asked into the phone.

"Em?" Henry asked curiously.

"Fenny? Yes, but how did he get struck?" Em asked causing Dorothy's heart to sink

"Auntie Em, what happened?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"Alright, I'll let them know, alright. Have you told Madison?" Em asked

"Auntie Em!" Dorothy shouted only to be shushed.

"Fenny, I'll tell them, tell him we'll see them soon." Em says hanging up the phone.

"Em? What happened?" Henry asked.

"Dorothy, can you sit down?" Em asked turning the attention to her.

Dorothy looked at her aunt, and sat down. She knew she was about to get bad news. She was sure it concerned alex.

"Glinda, you too." Em said

Glinda nodded and sat down on the floor, smoothing down her dress.

"Auntie Em?" dorothy asked.

Em sighed and turned back to dorothy.

"Dorothy, alex was helping move some things, he was struck by lightning while exiting the storage facility." Em said.

Dorothy knew if she had been holding anything, she would most definitely have dropped it. Immediately Madeline excused herself from the room. She assumed to check on Jack. Glinda was just sitting there, eyes closed tightly, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"He's alright, he's at a hospital now, getting looked at, he's asked for you several times." Em said

Dorothy wasn't anymore reassured by this. She wanted absolute positivity, to be absolutely sure he was alright. She turned to Glinda.

"Glinda, Go, find him, make sure he's alright!" Dorothy said sternly.

"Yes your majesty." Glinda said conjuring her wand.

"Don't call me That!" Dorothy shouted

"Yes your majesty." Glinda turning to her and then vanishing.

Dorothy growled and got up, storming to her room. Immediately she felt Madeline grab her wrist and the next thing dorothy knew, she felt herself lurch forward.

 **So, dorothy is off to Oz obviously. Is alex really alright? Why did Glinda do something that really irritated dorothy? Read on to find out.**


	10. Alex's injury

**Disclaimer, you know by now.**

Elsewhere in Kansas alex was laying on a hospital bed, poking at a tree like pattern that had been burned into his arm. It stung when he did it, but he thought it looked cool. His father had gone out to get him a new pair of pants because part of the leg of his pants had been burned away. On the side table was his pocket watch, it was blackened by the lightning which seemed to have diverted through it. however, it was still ticking, and when he picked it up to look at it, opening it, he found that it was still keeping time.

"You're really lucky." Came Glinda's voice causing him to jump.

"Ma'am, I must insist that you wait for his father to get back." Came the voice of a doctor as he ran into the room.

"it's okay, she's a friend." Alex said.

"We have a policy." The doctor replied.

"Make an exception." Alex said.

"alex, I'm really only here to make sure you're alright, and to deliver something." Glinda said walking over to him

"On Dorothy's orders I assume?" Alex asked.

"Yes and no, I was sent by dorothy to make sure you were truly alright, judging by the look of your watch." Was as far as Glinda got before the doctor walked around her.

"Ma'am I repeat, you must wait for his father to return before he can receive visitors, unless you are of kin, which quite evidently you are not, you must leave." The doctor said beginning to become irritated.

"Glinda, before he blows a gasket, I'd recommend following him, my dad should be back soon, then you can explain, we're cutting this trip short, though my uncle wanted to do that last night when he found out the school got flooded." Alex said rolling his eyes.

Glinda shook her head and followed the doctor out of the room. He then went back to poking at the burn along his arm. His leg was burned, this was evident, but he had a high tolerance for pain, and the dressing over the burn was keeping it from being exposed to the elements. He knew he was probably the luckiest boy alive right now, getting struck by lightning and living to tell about it. but he was really worried about dorothy, he knew now that one of his relatives had called the gale residence. Which was why Glinda was here, on Dorothy's orders, and another set of orders, one that he had no idea about. opening his watch again he looked at the time. It seemed to be ticking by so slowly. But he shrugged it off as being bored and eventually he dozed off. Only to be woken later by the sound of his dad's voice.

"Son, wake up." He said.

Alex's eyes opened, he blinked as they readjusted to the light. His father was at his bedside with a new pair of black pants. At his other side was Glinda.

"I don't like that doctor, not as understanding as doctor Maxwell." Glinda said.

Alex grumbled and pushed himself into a sitting position. Taking the pants from his father he sighed.

"When can we go home?" Alex asked.

"as soon as I get the all clear from the doctor." Mr. Teak said.

"anyways, as I was trying to say earlier, I was going to come find you anyways, since I have a request from Terrance." Glinda said taking a green envelope from her pocket and handing it to him.

Alex sighed and took the envelope. Opening it he took the card out and read it, before chuckling.

"What is it?" Mr. Teak asked.

"Terrance wants me to be his best man at his wedding." Alex said.

Mr. teak looked at Glinda for a moment and chuckled himself. He didn't often do that so alex knew his father was impressed.

"you should say yes." Mr. Teak said.

Alex smiled and tried to stand up, only for his leg to begin stinging horribly. He sat back down and winced in pain.

"Blister?" Glinda asked.

"Probably!" Alex shouted.

"Glinda, can you?" Mr. Teak asked.

Glinda nodded and with a wave of her wand, Alex's pants were replaced with the new pair his dad had brought. Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes, he didn't like using magic as the solution to everything.

"Well, I should really be going, I know Madeline took dorothy to Oz, and who knows how much of a wreck dorothy is right now." Glinda said.

"Don't talk like that, if she knows I'm safe…" Alex started to say before Glinda placed a hand over his mouth.

"She asked me to make sure you are alright, and you are really lucky, even ozians have problems walking away from being struck by lightning." Glinda said sternly before taking her hand from his mouth.

Alex sighed and then managed to finally get out of the bed. grabbing his watch, he held it to his ear. It was still ticking, but he had no idea how he was going to polish out the burns at this point. Limping around the bed and over to Glinda, he hugged her tightly.

"Tell her I'm fine, I'll see her soon I'm sure." Alex said weakly.

"yes sir." Glinda said returning the embrace.

"Dad, call home, let them know I'm fine, a bit shaken, and burnt in places, some neat scarring, but I'm fine nonetheless." Alex said.

Mr. teak nodded and left the room. It was then Glinda asked a question.

"You never questioned how I was able to find you, when you were so out of the way." Glinda said.

"I've been through so much, that I've given up questioning anything." Alex said limping over to a nearby chair and sitting down.

Glinda smiled and vanished, leaving alex in the room alone. He put the watch in his pocket and winced as he put pressure on the blister. He didn't want to know what dorothy was up to at the moment.


	11. dwelling on the past

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When alex was finally discharged from the hospital he was given a set of crutches to use to help him walk while he still had the blister on his leg. As he left the hospital he was immediately blinded by a bolt of lightning. As he got to his father's truck and they drove off, he kept silent, that was until his dad began to slow down, looking out the window, counting down houses as if looking for a specific one. He finally stopped in front of a house that alex didn't recognize.

"This place, I've only ever brought you here once." Mr. Teak said taking a map from the dashboard and opening it.

"Been a while since you've been in the area then?" Alex asked curiously.

"years, you weren't more than three months old, it was a rainy afternoon like this one." Mr. Teak said.

"Well, where are we?" Alex asked.

"This is the house that was once owned by Frank and Madeline gale, The Johnson's, are visiting with your mother and sister, waiting for us, but I'd figure that I'd bring you by while we were in the area." Mr. Teak said folding up the map again.

"Ugh, you know how much my cousin Eliza likes to tease me." Alex said.

"And I liked to tease my cousin Barbara when we were your age, my father, he always hated it, family gatherings always ended with us arguing." He replied.

"The way you talk about him, I don't think I would have liked him." Alex said.

"I still don't like him, to him, I was a failure of a son, only worthy of the teak name because I was good at our craft." Mr. Teak said sighing.

Alex sighed and looked at the house, it was definitely well taken care of. He knew he would have to bring dorothy here, whether she wanted to or not. But he would have to do it little steps at a time.

"Son, there are plenty of things about our childhood that your mother and I don't tell you, and some things you have learned as the years have gone by, like the fact that Dorothy's father and I were once in business together." Mr. Teak said starting to drive again.

"Yes, dorothy told me about that once, said her father apparently wasn't into big business." Alex replied.

"yes, well, I should tell you, dorothy technically owns a share in my business, since her father never sold it, or got the chance to." Mr. Teak said sighing.

"Dad, pull over, I want to talk, I don't want you to be distracted." Alex said sternly.

Immediately his father pulled up alongside a field and stopped the car, turning on the headlights.

"What is it son?" his father asked.

"I want to know, a little about Dorothy's father, whatever you care to tell." Alex said.

"you've never express such interest before." Mr. Teak replied.

"well call me curious." Alex said.

Mr. teak snorted and chuckled.

"You'll learn a lot more in due time, as much as it pains me to say it, though dorothy looks like her mother, a lot like her, she has her father's spirit, never give up, never give in, and if you make a mistake, always try to make amends." He said.

"Dorothy's father said that?" Alex asked quite surprised.

"Several times, and to no one more than me." He replied.

"And you…" Alex said trailing off.

"Made a lot of mistakes, and I have made history repeat itself, turning into my father, driving my own son away, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, and dorothy was the best thing that ever came into your life, our lives, through her, the kindness Madeline Gale showed me, and the spirit Frank Gale showed, will always live on, they may be gone, but their memory will live on." Mr. Teak said.

"Frank and Madeline Gale, may their memory live on and again." Alex said recounting words that were written on their gravestone.

"Those were words that we all came up with, Myself, your mother, Mr. and Mrs. Gale, your aunts and uncles, we wanted something that was short and simple." He replied.

"I think it's sweet." Alex said.

"Well, let's not dwell on the past for much longer, your mother will get anxious if were not home by the time the hours' up." Mr. teak said immediately changing tone to one of serious and stern.

Alex sighed and nodded, his father, he knew, still didn't trust him completely, but dorothy was right, these things were bringing them closer. Now he was thinking about dorothy, he had to bring her back to her family home as some point, he had to plan ahead first, small steps.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

Madeline had left dorothy alone in the chambers, sat her down on the throne with a cup of tea. But dorothy hadn't touched it for hours and now it was cold. She couldn't help worry about alex. When Glinda finally returned she immediately got up and ran to her.

"Please tell me you have some good news." Dorothy said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"He's fine, a bit burned in places and a bit shaken, but he'll be fine." Glinda said placing a hand under Dorothy's chin

Dorothy sighed in relief and Ozma finally entered the chambers followed by Madeline. Dorothy immediately hugged the two of them tightly.

"I told you it would be fine." Madeline said.

"Maddie, do me a favor." Dorothy said.

"yes your majesty?" Madeline asked.

Dorothy grumbled causing Ozma and Glinda to laugh.

"Dorothy, I know you hate it, but you're going to have to get used to it." Ozma said walking over to her throne and sitting down.

"Maddie, do you still have that collar, the one that turned me into a kitten?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, but you're not suggesting?" Madeline asked.

"I am, I want to be a kitten again." Dorothy said.

"Why?" Ozma asked curiously.

"because, it's been easier for me to relax when I'm a kitten, small, easy to hide, can just curl up into a ball and relax." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I don't want you getting into the habit of becoming an animal, it's not healthy." Glinda said sighing.

"Glinda, I promise I won't make a habit of it." Dorothy replied.

"You'd better keep her in check Madeline." Glinda said.

"Yes ma'am." Madeline said leaving the chambers.

"I think you would make a rather cute kitten." Ozma said smiling.

"thanks, I guess you haven't seen me as a kitten yet then?" Dorothy asked.

"No, but I've been told it happens often." Ozma said vanishing the cup of tea on the arm of the throne.

Dorothy smiled and a minute later Madeline was back. Followed by Morris, her servant, Wendell, her other servant who was once a white rabbit, and Jack.

"Here's the collar, are you sure? You won't be able to turn back unless one of us takes the collar off of you." Madeline replied.

Dorothy nodded and took the collar from Madeline. Putting it around her neck and fastening it at the back, she immediately felt herself begin to change. She knew she was getting smaller, and her clothes were becoming fur, and within moments she was standing on all fours. Looking at herself in the emerald floor of the chambers she saw a blue and white kitten staring back at her. she then found herself being picked up by Glinda.

"Better?" Glinda asked carrying her over to the throne.

"Yes." Dorothy squeaked

"Awe, it's so cute, who's a cute kitty? Who's a cute kitty? You are!" Ozma said in a childish tone.

"Ozma?" Dorothy asked.

"Sorry, I lost myself there for a second." Ozma said looking ashamed.

Dorothy batted at Glinda's hand. She smiled and set dorothy down on the throne that had been made specifically for her. dorothy immediately jumped onto Ozma's lap.

"It's alright Ozma, I don't mind." Dorothy said.

Ozma chuckled and scratched dorothy behind the ear. Dorothy purred and pushed into Ozma's hand. She had to admit that she was rather enjoying this.

"Oh yes, that's the spot, right there." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, like I said, don't make a habit out of this." Glinda said.

"yes Glinda." Dorothy replied.

"Glinda, let her have her fun, it helps her relax, like going to the clearing, or swimming." Madeline said.

"Did someone mention dorothy?" Scarecrow asked poking his head into the chambers.

"yes sir, right on Ozma's lap, once again, a kitten, this time by choice, and with Madeline's help." Glinda said.

"I see, Hello dorothy, would love to stick around and chat, but me, tin man, and lion are currently building a really important project of mine." Scarecrow said.

"You're still fiddling with that machine?" Madeline asked.

"what are they building now?" dorothy asked curiously.

"A machine, that can project images of the night sky so they can look at the stars when they want to." Madeline replied.

"Don't break anything." Dorothy said.

Scarecrow chuckled and quickly vanished. Dorothy let out a meow and then curled up on Ozma's lap.

"Dorothy, I know you don't like talking about this subject, but how much do you remember about your parents?" Ozma asked curiously.

Dorothy immediately turned her head to look up at Ozma. She had a really curious look in her eyes. But it was a look that dorothy couldn't deny answers to.

"I try not to dwell on the past, because it hurts too much, but I remember a lot about them, their voices, their tones, I could go on, but…" Dorothy said trailing off before curling into a ball.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset." Ozma said sighing.

"it's all right Ozma, she still has a hard time coming to terms with the fact that there will always be at least one person who asks." Madeline said.

"thank you, Maddie." Dorothy said.

"don't mention it." Madeline replied.

"hey boss, don't you have some hats to work on?" Wendell asked curiously.

"yes, I have a hat for a Miss Jinjur to work on, she has a farm a few miles outside the city." Madeline said.

"ah, Jinjur, I've heard that her little farm is actually doing well, and she's found a man to settle down with." Ozma said.

Dorothy tried to listen to the ongoing conversation but found herself dozing, and soon, she was asleep again.

 **When will alex and dorothy be reunited? Will Eliza be sticking around again for a while? Will dorothy ever come to terms with her parent's death? Will alex ever manage to convince dorothy to return to her childhood home? Read on to find out.**


	12. the sight of a mouse

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When alex and his father finally got home he found himself on the couch and his burned leg propped up on a footstool. He found that Annabella was sitting on the floor showing Eliza all of her stuffed animals she had gotten since the last time they saw her.

"So, lightning struck you, I've heard of it happening to people, but I never thought I'd be related to someone who survived it." Eliza said finally turning to him.

"yea, please don't talk about it." Alex said.

"you're worried about dorothy aren't you?" Eliza asked curiously.

"he's always worried about her." Annabella said.

"Alex, she knows you're all right, your mother told me she was assured by Glinda." Eliza said picking up a stuffed lamb that Annabella had discarded.

Alex sighed and shushed both his sister and cousin. For a moment, he heard his parents talking to Eliza's parents. Then he spoke.

"Eliza, I've been thinking, we need to find a way to get dorothy back to her house, her parent's house I mean." Alex said.

"Alex, you know she utterly refuses to go back, she misses them too much." Eliza said.

"tell me something I don't know, but dad and I drove by it earlier, I had never actually seen that house before today, at least not in conscious memory." Alex said.

"Really, I could swear you visited at least once?" Eliza said.

"I think I just saw a mouse." Annabella said.

"oh great, and no, not according to dad." Alex replied looking over the arm of the couch.

"alex, do you have any of those potion bottles upstairs? I know it's late but we might be able to contact dorothy." Eliza said.

"If I know dorothy, she's either asleep, not seeing anyone, or at the clearing in oz." Alex said.

"Well, at least the rain finally stopped." Annabella said looking outside.

"yes, it would have made it one heck of a task for your father to bring Alex's bags and suitcases in were it still raining." Eliza said.

"To bad he doesn't have the key to my room, and I'll have to put everything back into its proper place in the morning." Alex replied.

"your sister said you gave the spare key to dorothy." Eliza said.

"I did indeed." Alex replied reaching over and grabbing the bag that had been left down there with him.

He rummaged through it for a moment and produced a key. Which he put on the table beside him. He then yawned rather loudly.

"Tired?" Annabella asked.

"very." Alex replied.

"Come on Eliza, let's not bother my dear brother any longer." Annabella said grabbing a few stuffed animals and walking out of the room.

Eliza got up and was about to follow her when she turned to alex.

"need anything?" She asked.

"peace of mind, otherwise, nothing in particular." Alex replied.

"All right, well if you need anything, or decide to go upstairs don't hesitate to call." Eliza said

Alex smiled and closed his eyes. Eventually he dozed off. He was awoken, however by the sound of the clock striking three. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he felt like he was being watched. Sitting up he found that a thick blanket had been put over him. Looking around the room he saw no one, looking at the mirror he saw himself reflected in it but no one else.

"Strange, normally when I'm up this early it's Dorothy's doing." Alex said.

He shook his head and grabbed the crutches he had been given. Going to the kitchen he grabbed himself a glass of water and an orange from the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table. Taking time to peel the orange and throw away the peel he sighed and wished dorothy were here with him. When he finished is food and drink and made his way back to the living room to find the light on. Curious he approached slowly and soon found Madeline, sitting in one of the arm chairs, with a cup of tea.

"Madeline, it's too early for your tricks." Alex whispered sternly.

"Tell that to your sister, and your cousin, I was watching you and heard your sister talking about me to your cousin, Eliza, I think she said, so I introduced myself at around nine last night, don't worry, your parents are still blissfully unaware of who and what I am." Madeline said taking a sip of tea.

"well, since you're here, tell me what I want to know." Alex said going back over to his spot on the couch.

"Dorothy? Oh, she's fine, she asked me to give her that collar I used to disguise her as a kitten, as far as I'm aware she's still asleep in the chambers curled up in a cute little ball." Madeline said.

Alex shook his head, he knew he should have seen that coming. Dorothy said she'd like to become a kitten again to relax.

"Madeline, I know I'm injured, and I still have to put my stuff back in my bedroom at some point." Alex said before Madeline cut him off.

"I took care of that already, everything is in the order which you prefer it, down to the T." Madeline said.

"how did you…never mind…I know I'm injured and all, but can you bring me to Oz?" Alex asked.

"I could, but not now, too early, don't want to disturb anyone, another hour." Madeline said.

"Why make me wait?" Alex asked.

"I want to finish my tea." Madeline said smiling.

Alex groaned and sighed. He was getting impatient with Madeline, but that fact that she was Dorothy's mirror image made it hard for him to argue.

 _Meanwhile In emerald city._

Dorothy awoke to a squeaking sound. Opening her eyes, she found herself on a pillow on her own throne. Stretching she let out a loud meow which caused a sound of skittering along the floor to be heard. Looking around dorothy saw a little field mouse.

"I see you over there!" dorothy called out.

"Rats!" came a familiar sounding rough voice

"no, you're a mouse, and I'm a kitten." Dorothy called out.

"Anyways, I'm biter, are you Ozma's royal cat?" Biter asked curiously.

"Biter!? Don't you recognize me?" Dorothy asked shocked that one of the queen of the field mice's children was here now.

Biter was one of the sons of the queen of the field mice. His real name was Charles, but because he liked biting things, people, other animals, and the like, he earned the name biter. His reputation wasn't the best around the city, but he knew his way around more than any of the other field mice in Oz since he always ran away from his mother.

"Should I? I've been going on little journeys, my mother hates it, she's…" Was as far as biter got before dorothy cut him off.

"the queen of the field mice." Dorothy replied jumping off the throne.

"Oh, you've heard of us then? Hm, you know, dorothy would like you, she's Ozma friend, and another princess." Biter said sitting on his hind legs and looking at the kitten approaching.

"Biter isn't your real name." Dorothy said.

"no, it isn't, but I'm not telling you, very few people know my real name." Biter said.

"It's Charles, biter, it's me dorothy." Dorothy finally said

"Dorothy, but, huh?" Biter asked now confused.

Dorothy titled her head to the side to look at biter for a moment. Then she remembered she was still a kitten, as she had even stated it earlier.

"Oh, right, I'm a kitten, sorry I lost myself there for a moment, Biter, it's this collar, Maddie got it to disguise me as a kitten to get me passed Evanora, I'm using it to help me relax." Dorothy replied.

"Maddie? Oh, you mean the hatter, Madeline Madigan Hatter, I've heard a lot about her from Ozma, she's your mirror image." Biter said.

Dorothy growled, she didn't like that Ozma was sharing her personal information, not that she could blame her.

"Has Ozma told you anything else?" Dorothy asked.

"Concerning you or your friends, no, suggesting places I can go, many times." Biter said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the chambers became lit up with light, then there was a loud thud. Turning around dorothy saw alex, now sitting on the throne just as the clock struck four. A pair of crutches clattered next to him. Dorothy was about to run over to him when she was picked up by Madeline.

"Maddie! Put me down!" dorothy shouted.

"Just let me get the collar off you." Madeline said trying to hold dorothy still.

Dorothy growled and watched as alex struggled to his feet and picked up the crutches. Within a moment, Madeline had removed the collar and rapidly she began changing back. When she was on her own two feet again she ran to alex and embraced him tightly.

"I see I've been missed." Alex said,

"alex, shut up, and don't ever let me talk you into something again." Dorothy said.

"How touching." Madeline said.

"Miss hatter?" Biter asked curiously.

"Oh, biter, I didn't see you." Madeline said kneeling down and letting him crawl onto her hand.

"gee don't I feel loved." He said.

"hey, I'll give you a nice piece of cheese later biter." Madeline said placing him on her shoulder and walking over dorothy and alex.

Alex sighed and hugged dorothy tightly.

"the watch redirected the brunt of the blast." Came Glinda's voice.

Alex sighed and removed the burnt watch from his pocket.

"sorry." Alex said.

"alex I don't care about the watch, I care about you." Dorothy said releasing him.

Alex smiled and sat down on the throne once again, wincing.

"I've got one heck of a blister on my leg though." Alex said.

"It will heal, in due time, Elena can take care of the dressing, and pop it later if you'd like." Madeline said.

"Is Elena here?" Dorothy asked.

Madeline nodded, dorothy smiled and kissed Alex's cheek before hugging him again. she was glad he was safe.

"not a moment went by that I didn't think about you, even though it was only two days." Alex said.

"and I was busy worrying about you." Dorothy said releasing him.

"Dorothy?" Biter asked curiously.

"Yes biter?" Dorothy asked.

"what happened?" Biter asked.

"Alex was struck by lightning Biter." Glinda said.

"Oh." Was his response.

"Glinda, is it okay if alex and I stay in Oz for a while?" Dorothy asked.

"dorothy, you know you don't have to ask that, you're free to come and go as you please." Glinda said chuckling.

"I know, but since I don't have the scepter or the slippers, I figured I may as well ask." Dorothy replied.

"Oh, hello Finley." Madeline said as Finley flew into the room.

"Miss Hatter." Finley said landing and bowing.

"Finley, I told you to call me Madeline." Madeline said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Finley, where have you been?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I've been around, helping, where needed." Finley said turning to her.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but shut it again and shook her head. Finley looked back at Madeline and saw biter. Immediately he yelped and flew onto dorothy Dorothy's shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

"Finley, why don't you get Brianna up if she's not already, we've got more people for breakfast this morning, oh, and see if she can arrange a cheese platter for biter." Glinda said.

"Oh, you mean it?" Biter asked

"yes biter, as much as you've irritated me in the past, you've grown on me." Glinda said.

Finley tipped his little bellhop hat to everyone and immediately flew out of the room. Dorothy smiled and walked over to Madeline. Holding her hand out to biter she allowed him to crawl onto her hand.

"Biter, what's your favorite type of cheese?" Dorothy asked.

"any, I don't have a personal preference, to me cheese is cheese, it may have different colors, tastes, smells, and so on." Biter said.

"Close minded." Alex said.

"says the guy who's afraid of mice." Biter said.

"hey, you little things have freaked me out since I was a little, it's the only thing that ever really scared me as kid." Alex said.

"and I'm going to accuse you of lying." Dorothy said.

"not counting my father at the time?" Alex said.

"I withdraw my statement." Dorothy replied.

"as I got older, I found more things that scare or at least intimidate me, one of those things you can probably guess." Alex said.

"Dorothy, giving you a glare?" Madeline asked.

"yes." Alex replied.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and set biter on her shoulder. Walking back over to alex she pecked him on the lips.

"okay, keep the mushy stuff to a minimum while I'm around, please." Biter said causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, but no." Dorothy said.

Biter squeaked and let out a snort.

"well, I guess I can't really force you." Biter said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Brianna and Alyssa.

"Good morning your majesty, is Ozma awake?" Brianna asked.

"Not a clue, I've only been up for about 20 minutes." Dorothy replied, "and please don't call me that." She added.

"sorry." Brianna said giggling.

"I'll go see if her royal highness is awake." Glinda said leaving the room.

Alyssa smiled and then walked over to dorothy. Going to attention and saluting, she smiled.

"at ease Alyssa." Dorothy said.

"your maj… oops, I mean, dorothy." Alyssa said giggling.

Dorothy smiled and curtsied, giggling the whole time.

"so, I was wondering, if you would accept my offer to be maid of honor." Alyssa said smiling.

Dorothy smiled and looked at alex who's mouth was now hanging wide open. Dorothy turned and walked over, placing a hand under his chin and pushing his mouth shut. She then turned back to Alyssa.

"It would be an honor Alyssa." Dorothy finally said.

Alyssa let out a squeal of delight and then hugged dorothy tightly, nearly causing biter to be thrown from Dorothy's shoulder

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that, Glinda insisted that I ask the rest of the army first, but I wanted you." Alyssa said.

"and I was asked to be best man." Alex said.

Alyssa immediately released dorothy and walked over to alex.

"yes, I suggested that, looking at some wedding customs insist that the best man and the maid of honor share a dance, and I know how much you two love to dance." Alyssa said.

"and the fact that when we start people seem quite literally locked in place staring at us." Dorothy said.

"well if it's any help, I accept as well, you can tell Terrance." Alex said.

"oh, I will, believe me." Alyssa said rummaging through her and produced a pad of paper and a pencil.

"do you just naturally carry that around now?" Madeline asked.

"yes, you never know when something may be needed to be written down." Alyssa said.

"is this the part where we tell her not to get too over worked with the wedding stuff?" alex asked.

"fat chance she'll listen." Brianna said stretching.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Glinda and Ozma walking into the chambers. With lightning fast speed Alyssa took biter from Dorothy's shoulder. No more than a few seconds later Ozma ran into dorothy hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I missed you." She said.

"Ozma, I've been away for less than two months." Dorothy said.

"just over two months." Alex said.

Dorothy turned and glared at alex. he shrugged and shrunk back.

"so, how long are you planning on staying dear?" Glinda asked

"I don't know, I'm going to have to pop back every now and again, and I need to get the scepter and the slippers, unless Maddie wants to do it." Dorothy said.

"after breakfast." Madeline replied

Dorothy smiled and suddenly had her attention drawn to a window. She could see Wiser, the owl, flying by. A few moments later an audible thud was heard.

"he still hasn't quite mastered the landings yet." Brianna said running over to the window and looking out.

"he'll get it eventually." Ozma said.

"anyways, I should go, I have breakfast to work on, and a cheese platter to arrange." Brianna said leaving the chambers.

 **So, how will alex take to his injury while in the emerald city? Will Betsy and trot find out about the land of Oz soon? Will dorothy ever get used to being called "your majesty"? find out in the coming chapters.**


	13. old rules, new questions

**Disclaimer, you know**

After breakfast, which was pancakes and fruit, and a cheese plate for biter. Dorothy, Alex, Madeline, biter, Glinda, and Ozma all returned to the chambers. As dorothy went over to her own little throne next to Ozma's, Madeline vanished and returned moments later with the scepter and the slippers in hand. Handing them to dorothy she immediately left stating that she had some work to do. Glinda smiled and summoned a chair for alex to sit on and a stool on which he was to rest his leg. However, before any conversation could be started a guard came in.

"Your majesties, there is a jester and a Rose Garrison here to see you." The guard said.

"Send them in." Dorothy said before Ozma could get a word out.

The guard nodded and ran out of the room. Dorothy turned to Ozma who was smiling sweetly at her. a few moments later both the Jester and Rose were standing before them. The jester bowed low to the two of them.

"Please, stand up." Dorothy said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"so, still don't like formalities then?" The Jester asked.

"not at all, have you two been happy?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, we have dorothy, Glinda sent word to us that you were back in Oz, which is actually quite a coincidence because, there are some things that you and the jester need to discuss." Rose said sighing.

Both dorothy and alex looked at each other from the across the room. The jester was the little brother of the wicked witches of the east and west. Cursed out of spite from his sister the witch of the west to be forever stuck in a jester's outfit, if he pulled one off another would take his place. it was believed, at least amongst them that she did it because of his love towards rose. Since she was cursed with age and ugliness by father time for her greed in stealing a magic hourglass that when used, could accelerate a person's life cycle without aging them and kill them. The hourglass was destroyed when dorothy encountered her.

The jester however at first, abandoned rose out of shame, and fear. When he would resurface after his sister's deaths he would try several times over to take over Oz, the last one ending in his destruction. And it was completely a miracle that a spell of forgiveness, cast from the hearts of everyone in Oz, brought him a second chance. Now he and Rose lived happily together at her house in the western domain. But it still led to the question, what could he want to talk about. taking his wand from his sleeve he flourished it and it conjured up a small tea table and chairs. Dorothy took a seat and the jester took the one across from her.

"well?" dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, first, you, now princess of Oz, I must ask, how does it feel to be in charge?" the jester asked smiling.

"it's going to take a bit more getting used to, but in time I think I should be acclimated." Dorothy replied.

"Good, now, it's funny that you should show up, since last night, Rose and I were talking about some things, and you came up in the conversation." The jester said.

"All right, Go on." Dorothy said.

"Well, technically speaking, I own the castles of the West, and my sister's mansion in the east, because magical law states that the property would go to next of kin." The jester said.

"you also own the winter house in the frozen lands of the western domain." Ozma said.

"Right, well, here's the thing, there are other rules as well, and you fall into them, as you knocked off both of my sisters, and you beat me in fair combat on two occasions, the third one, you actually killed me, and then I came back, and well, you know the rest." The jester said.

"Go on." Dorothy said.

"what he's trying to say, is that the properties belong to you now." Rose said placing a hand on his shoulders.

Dorothy sat there for a few moments. Her eyes widened, she then turned to Glinda who turned as to not meet her gaze. Then it clicked in her head.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes?" Glinda replied.

"How long have you known, and when did you plan on telling me this?" Dorothy asked.

"honestly, I had forgotten about those rules until he mentioned them." Glinda said.

"Now, if I might cut into the conversation, say she doesn't want to take ownership of the castles in the west or east?" Alex asked.

"Well the winter house has servants, but unless the guards in the west are given new directions on what to do with the castle, it will just sort of sit there till it eventually falls over or something, and the house in the east, it's still presided over by the munchkins, who keep the place ship shape, I was there the other day, and that's actually how the conversation started." The jester said.

"But, don't you want them, I mean, the western castle served…" Was as far as dorothy got before the jester cut her off.

"the western castle was not a home, home is where you can go to find warmth and forgiveness, and people who care about you, that's why I returned to the winter castle, but, in honesty, I'd rather have the properties with the person who beat me, who became the person I trust, rather than them falling into disarray and ruin." The jester said.

Dorothy looked at Glinda, then at alex, who seemed as confused with the situation as she was, then to Ozma, who continued smiling sweetly at her. She sighed, she like the way the buildings in Oz looked, the castle, though intimidating, was beautiful, however she had no history with witch of the east's mansion. Dorothy then took a deep breath, sighed again, and realized this was up to her to work out. Then something just seemed to click in her again.

"you can use the winter house as you please, I'll take ownership of the western castle, and the eastern castle, which is what you used to call it, Glinda, can you send word to the guards in the western domain that they can continue their work on the castle? Lighten it up and what not?" dorothy asked finding herself running on some sort of autopilot.

"if that's what you wish." Glinda said.

"it is." Dorothy said.

"But what would you use a castle, or a mansion for that matter for?" Alex asked.

"A vacation home?" The jester suggested.

"Alex, I'd rather not see any of the beautiful architecture of Oz go to any sort of waste." Dorothy said turning to him.

"neither would I, I love it as well, but, wait a minute, I have another question for the jester." Alex said as something dawned on him.

"I think I know what the question is but go ahead." He said.

"I'm curious, does that come with the belongings of both witches, not counting the wand you're using?" alex asked.

"yes, but no one said you must use it, around half the magical artifacts of my sister's possessions, artifacts that once belonged to my parents, those were rarely touched and just really only serve to collect dust." The jester said.

"all right then." Alex said

The jester smiled and chuckled. Dorothy felt herself calm down a bit. She realized she was now the owner of, practically speaking, two estates.

"will you two be staying for lunch?" Glinda asked.

"oh, no, we already have plans, but thank you." The jester said.

"well, the offer is always open." Dorothy said.

The jester looked at dorothy and smiled. dorothy smiled back wondering if he had just cast a spell on her to make her say what she did.

"Glinda, send your carrier Doves with messages to the mayor of Munchkinland, and who ever happens to be presently in charge of Winkie Country, let them know." Dorothy said.

Glinda nodded and left the chambers. Dorothy then stood up and walked around the table. She then turned to alex who had an eyebrow arched.

"Jester, tell me, did you just cast a spell on her to make her say the things she did?" alex asked.

The jester chuckled.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" The jester asked.

"you have a track record." Alex said getting up and grabbing his crutches.

"fair point, and no, I did not, personally I'm surprised she didn't just flip out and say no a hundred times over." The jester said.

"it's odd, it was like some sort of autopilot clicked on when I accepted ownership." Dorothy said.

"I think that was guilt talking." Biter suggested.

"Guilt?" Alex asked slowly making his way over.

"Honestly, I agree with biter, I mean, dorothy counts both the deaths of the witch of the east and the witch of the west as complete accidents." Ozma said.

"They were accidents, apart from the jester, and that was forced, I would never kill anyone on purpose, even Evanora's downfall was beyond most of my control, and honestly, now that I actually think about it, maybe it is guilt, maybe, subconsciously, I want to come to terms with the things I have done, who knows?" Dorothy said with a sigh

Alex sighed and made his way over to dorothy, placing a hand on her shoulder he squeezed it tightly.

"dorothy, you don't have to talk about it, or think about it if it bothers you so much." Alex said.

Dorothy shook her head and turned to the jester and rose.

"is there anything else either of you wanted to say?" Dorothy asked.

"Nothing comes to mind." The jester said.

"I think everything that's needed to be said has been said." Rose added.

"well, feel free to stick around if you two aren't too busy." Dorothy said.

"Actually, this is just our first stop on a bunch of errands we have to run today, this was the biggest one so we decided to start here." Rose said.

"well, I won't keep you any longer, it was nice seeing you two again, give lily, violet, and Thomas our regards." Dorothy said.

"Yes, your majesty." The jester said causing dorothy to glare at him.

However, dorothy sighed and excused herself from the chambers. It had been a while since she had thought about the accidental deaths of the witches of the east and west. Was it guilt that had made her accept ownership? She wasn't sure, she wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

 **So, dorothy is now the owner of the western castle, and the mansion of the witch of the east. Will she ever go to those places? Will she come to terms with her own past? Read on to find out.**


	14. A small chat

**Disclaimer, you know**

The rest of the day, for dorothy at least, was spent in her bedroom in the city. She sat at her desk and spent most of it sketching, only taking breaks when Madeline brought her a tray of food. Ellie contacted Glinda partway through day telling her to send alex home as they didn't want him injuring himself further. So alex wasn't there to provide any comfort. As the sun began to set and dorothy finished her dinner however she found herself sitting on her bed. however, she did hear the door creak open and Ozma came in.

"Dorothy?" Ozma asked curiously.

"yes?" dorothy replied.

Ozma said nothing she simply walked over to dorothy, sat down on the bed next to her, and hugged her tightly. Dorothy sighed and hugged her back just as tight. This went on in silence for a few minutes before they both broke from the embrace.

"Alex was sent home; his parents didn't really approve of Madeline bringing him to Oz while he was still injured." Ozma said with a sigh.

"I know, Maddie told me, I can't say I blame them, apparently, his cousin Eliza is back in town, and those two, if I'm not involved, an argument tends to ensue." Dorothy said.

"sounds like they'll have a good time then." Ozma said giggling.

"I hate it when they argue, it's always about something stupid, according to Alex's father they've never seen eye to eye that much, and when they do it's normally for short intervals." Dorothy said.

Ozma smiled and was about to say something when the sound of whistling wind echoed through the city.

"Winter is coming on fast." Ozma said.

"yep." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to one of the nearby windows.

"when I was in training to be a queen, and when I lived with mombi, I was never allowed to play in the snow, Glinda wouldn't allow it." Ozma said going into a pout.

"I don't blame Glinda, but Ozma, from what I've heard, and what you've told me, mombi absolutely hated you." Dorothy said.

"no, she hated being my caregiver, not that she ever really cared, not to mention, at the time she was the only person apart from the wizard who knew who I was, because as tip, I didn't know anything about my past." Ozma said.

"that reminds me, it's an odd name, the one you had, Tip, did it stand for anything?" dorothy asked.

"yes, it did, and it still does." Ozma said.

"well what does it stand for?" Dorothy asked

"It's short for Tippetarius, a name that I take on as my middle name, though no one has actually been able to tell me if I have a last name yet either, since it seems no one remembers." Ozma said.

"I can imagine that's pretty frustrating." Dorothy said turning to Ozma.

Ozma however had an odd look on her face, as if she was trying to remember something. Then her face suddenly lit up.

"oh yes, Glinda was talking to her sister a few moments ago, that's actually why I came here, your aunt and uncle said it's all right for you to stay a few days, but then they'll need you back to help pack things up for the winter." Ozma said.

"the past couple of years alex has helped out as well along with Ellie, but this year alex has his leg to deal with so, it might go a bit slower." Dorothy said.

"is he that strong normally?" Ozma asked.

"in terms of strength, he can carry me, and with help from his dad, he can move a stalled tractor, so, yes I'd say pretty strong." Dorothy said.

"point taken." Ozma said going through her pockets.

"Lose something?" Dorothy asked.

Ozma giggled and produced a golden key from her pocket. Getting up and walking over to dorothy, she took Dorothy's hand and placed the key in it.

"That is a key to my bedroom, it also opens up a little golden box in which I keep candies." Ozma said.

"why are you giving me this?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Because I trust you, you are the only person I would allow in my bedroom uninvited and unbidden, everyone else must knock, also, don't tell Glinda about the box of sweets, King Marshal Mallow procured them for me, but Glinda doesn't really approve me my new habits." Ozma said.

"I don't blame her, I had a cavity once, it hurt, a lot." Dorothy said squeezing the key in her hand.

Ozma giggled and kissed dorothy on the cheek before hugging her again.

"you're one of the few people I feel like I can open up to." Ozma said.

"what about Glinda?" dorothy asked.

"she's too strict to tell everything to, sure she's all relaxed and accepting, but one wrong word and she'll go off on you." Ozma said.

"she hasn't done that with me for a while." Dorothy said.

"she knows better, arguing with you tends to make the situation worse, nine times out of ten I'm just trying to have some fun." Ozma said sighing.

"what's the other one time?" dorothy asked.

"I get bored." Ozma replied with a giggle.

"I see, you know, although Glinda would never approve, you should visit Kansas at least once." Dorothy said.

"I've asked Glinda about this, she doesn't, and now, getting back to my past, that reminds me, I never introduced you to pumpkinhead." Ozma said.

"who?" Dorothy asked.

"I built him to play a trick on old mombi while she was out at a sorcerers getting some magic tricks, stuck him in the middle of a road, hid in a nearby cover of bushes and waited, when mombi came around it was nearly dark, she passed by pumpkinhead and greeted him like she would a normal person, she screamed like a banshee when she realized what she was talking to, and was about to destroy him with her walking stick, but brought him to life with a magic powder instead, the same powder that brought a sawhorse I found to life, it's a rather long story, but we won't be able to visit him till after the winter months are done and things thaw out." Ozma said.

"why not?" dorothy asked.

"he lives in a giant pumpkin for starters, and two, well it's a rather long walk to the edge of the domain between munchkin land and here, I just carved him a new head yesterday that should last the winter." Ozma said.

"sounds like an interesting man." Dorothy said.

"he is." Glinda said walking into the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh, Glinda, good evening." Dorothy said.

Glinda smiled and set the tray down on the bed before walking over to the two girls.

"Madeline would join us be she said she's rather busy with the hat she's working on for Jinjur." Glinda said.

"doesn't she need to get it done by Christmas?" Ozma asked.

"well, yes, but she wants to do the bigger parts of the work now, and work on the small more distinct details later, also, dorothy, were you aware she has a pair of glasses exactly like yours?" Glinda asked.

"Yes Glinda, I thought you and the china princess were having tea together tonight though?" Dorothy asked.

"We are, I thought I would bring you and Ozma some though." Glinda said.

"how did you know I was here?" Ozma asked curiously.

"Trust me Ozma, I always know." Glinda said with a smile before starting for the door

Neither dorothy or Ozma said a word as Glinda left the room. They drank tea quietly before Ozma left the room winking at dorothy. Dorothy smiled and yawned finding she was now rather tired, it had been a day that had been taxing on her brain, but at least she had mostly managed to take her mind off of things.

 **Well, we learn more of Ozma's past, which is based off the books. Anyways, the next few chapters will be jumping into the holiday season.**


	15. telling trot

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

As the winter weather came into full gear and the holiday season started. Kansas very shortly found itself covered in a blanket of deep snow. Packets were sent to the homes of everyone to keep up with school work. Betsy and Trot were over often getting help from Aislynn with the work. Dorothy had still kept Oz a secret from them, as she couldn't think of a good way to explain it to them. Alex still had the large blister on his leg which he consistently complained was causing him pain. Eliza was still staying with the Teaks and so far, no arguments had occurred that dorothy was aware of. Every now and again Ellie would drop by if she wasn't busy working on the packet with her father. And sometimes she would go to Oz and help Glinda with things. now dorothy found herself sitting on the couch in the living room with toto asleep on her lap. While Betsy, Trot, and Aislynn were sitting at the dining room table working on some of the work. Her aunt and uncle had left with their kids a few hours ago, to get a checkup and a flu shot at the hospital. And she was beginning to get bored before Betsy relieved the monotony.

"Hey dorothy?" Betsy asked curiously.

"yes Betsy?" Dorothy replied.

"where were you the other week? You just sort of vanished, ace here said you were with some friends, but she wouldn't go into more detail than that." Betsy asked curiously.

"Betsy, your mom says it's not polite to poke into other people's business." Trot said.

"Betsy, there are things you and trot will learn about me in time, but right now is not that time, anyways, it sounds like auntie Em and uncle henry are back." Dorothy said carefully moving toto from her lap.

As her aunt and uncle came into the house with the triplets toto immediately got up and barked loudly. The cats were also woken from their little huddle in the corner.

"man, the doctor's office was full up today, so many cases of the sniffles and the flu already." Em said helping her kids with their jackets.

"so, you had fun then?" Aislynn asked.

"oh definitely, thrill a minute." Henry said.

"have you three been doing school work the entire time?" Em asked curiously.

"yes." The three of them replied.

Em smiled and walked over to dorothy.

"what about you sweetie?" Em asked.

"I've been sitting here, bored out of my mind, was alex at the hospital today?" Dorothy asked.

"yes actually, he's getting the blister drained today, and getting a physical exam." Em said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sighed. Alex hadn't been around recently, he actually spent a lot of time resting.

"Well, I should be getting home, dad's going to need help setting up the Christmas tree, I see you guys have a nice one, but dad went out to a farm earlier and I imagine he must be back by now." Betsy said.

"I think I'll stay here till my mom calls." Trot said.

"if that's what you want to do, Mr. and Mrs. Gale, thank you for letting me come over." Betsy said getting up from her chair and walking over to the coat rack.

"feel free to come over any time Betsy." Em said.

Betsy smiled and bade goodbye to everyone before putting on her jacket and scarf and leaving. The triplets then walked up to the couch and climbed up onto it.

"I find it funny how the three of them get along so well." Trot said getting up and stretching.

"they perfect siblings." Aislynn said.

"no matter what happens they have each other." Dorothy said.

"two perfect sisters." Alicia and amber said.

"and a perfect brother." Robert said.

"it will take a lot to separate them, school might be difficult, since they don't normally allow siblings to be in the same class." Em said chuckling.

"yet they let Donna and Alex be in the same classroom and they're cousins." Dorothy said.

"That's different." Em said.

"Dorothy, when can we go to Oz again?" Amber asked curiously causing dorothy to shush her.

"What's Oz?" Trot asked curiously

Dorothy sighed and looked at her aunt and uncle. Then she turned to Aislynn who had gone pale.

"Oz is not a what, it is a where." Dorothy said with a sigh.

"well, where is it?" Trot asked.

"in all honesty, I haven't a clue." Dorothy said as Madeline appeared in the room causing everyone to jump.

"Well, at least one of them has been told." Madeline said.

Dorothy would have glared at Madeline had she not known what she was thinking at that very moment. Dorothy sighed and got up. Walking to her bedroom she grabbed the slippers and the scepter and returned to the living room.

"We didn't know how to tell you and Betsy about it, but you're more likely to believe in Oz than she is." Dorothy said sliding her feet into the slippers.

Trot said nothing, her heart was still racing from the shock of Madeline just appearing in the room. Aislynn snapped her fingers in front of trots eyes a few times till she eventually regained her composure.

"Oz is a fairy land, full of majestic, beautiful, and sometimes dangerous creatures, it's got many beautiful countries, and just about anything can happen, but I think it's best if we just show you." Madeline said a knock came on the front door.

Dorothy immediately walked over to the door and opened it. Mrs. Griffiths was standing before her covered in snow.

"Claire, I thought you were going to call first?" Em asked.

"I was, but I had been at the bobbin's place when Betsy got home, am I interrupting something?" she asked?

"well, um, Mrs. Griffiths, no time to explain really." Dorothy said as the scepter began to glow brightly.

As if on instinct dorothy grabbed her wrist just in time to feel herself lurch forward. As the colors whizzed past her, she couldn't even think about the dizzy feeling that was welling inside her, but she was paying attention to the knot forming in her stomach as she had just inadvertently been forced to reveal Oz to two people in no less than 10 minutes. As she felt her feet touch the ground she found herself falling forward only to be steadied by Mrs. Griffiths, who, though completely shocked by what had just happened was still keeping her composure. A few seconds later, Trot, Madeline and Aislynn appeared, Trot, though turning a little green from the transport seemed to be okay. Looking around the room she found that she was back at the chambers of the emerald city. When she turned around however she found Glinda behind her smiling.

"What just, where are we?" Mrs. Griffiths asked breaking the silence.

"Welcome to Oz." Dorothy said.

"What?" she asked.

"dorothy, I'll explain it, you go find the others." Glinda said.

"I'll go get Wendell and Morris." Madeline said.

However as if to answer her call there was a ding, and suddenly a metal cage service elevator appeared baring Wendell in it.

"did you really have to bring the elevator?" Madeline asked.

"I can use it to go anywhere, so why not?" Wendell asked.

Dorothy shook her head and was about to leave the chambers when Morris ran in.

"Oh, boss, there you are, Jack wanted me to tell, oh, new company, goody." Morris said.

Dorothy sighed and ran out of the chambers, and almost instantly into scarecrow.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo, is something on fire?" Scarecrow asked.

"no, we have some new friends in the chambers, can you get Tin Man and Lion?" Dorothy asked.

"sure thing kiddo." Scarecrow said turning around and walking in the opposite direction of where he had been going.

Dorothy sighed and walked to the bedroom of the china princess and marshal mallow. Knocking on the door it immediately opened and she found the china princess instructing her husband how to cut paper snowflakes.

"oh, dorothy, I didn't know you were back in the city." The china princess said.

"you're, making paper snowflakes?" Dorothy asked.

"everyone needs a hobby, for me, it's crafts, for marshal, it's being the one in charge." The china princess replied.

"okay then, anyways, we have some new friends in the chambers, you should go greet them, and if you see wiser, let him know, I have to go get Ozma." Dorothy said.

"Oh, new comrades?" Marshal Mallow asked.

"sure." Dorothy said.

"Your majesty, we well go right away." The china princess said giggling.

Dorothy sighed and left the room, stopping next at Ozma's. as she approached the door it opened an Ozma walked out running right into dorothy.

"oh, dorothy, I thought I heard someone in the hall, I'm sorry I should have been more careful." Ozma said.

"it's all right Ozma, actually I was coming to get you." Dorothy said.

"oh, have the new friends arrived?" Ozma asked.

"did you plan this?" dorothy asked.

"mostly, how did they find out?" Ozma asked.

"amber let it slip." Dorothy said

"so, who do we have?" Ozma asked.

"Trot and her mother, but, better question, what about Betsy and her parents?" Dorothy asked.

"well, the bobbins will find out soon, but I think we should let trot ease Betsy into it." Ozma said.

Dorothy nodded and sighed. Ozma smiled and hugged dorothy tightly before running off. Dorothy let out a longer sigh and went to her room. Going to the closet she found a nice tiara that looked like it had been laid out for her to wear in this event.

"Dorothy, how do you get yourself into these situations?" dorothy asked herself.

As she left her room she immediately began to start worrying again. she wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had to bring Mrs. Griffiths with her. or if she was worrying about alex, or the fact that she had just remember that she still had to get a flu shot. Her mind was running at a thousand miles a minute, and the next thing she knew she was sitting in a chair next to a potted plant. She felt very dizzy and nauseas. Leaning against the scepter she caught her breath. As she continued her way back to the chambers she overheard the explanation that Madeline was giving them.

"and eventually Ozma was crowned queen of Oz." Madeline said.

"and I was crowned a princess." Dorothy said walking into the chambers.

"Should we be bowing in your presence then?" Trot asked as her mother just stood there, shocked.

"please, do not, to you and your mother, I just want to be dorothy, I hate it when people call me your majesty and bow and curtsey, these guys all do it as a bit of a joke, but it's rather irritating." Dorothy said.

"oh, come on kiddo you know it's all in fun." Scarecrow said.

"yes, yes, you know we would never do anything that would hurt you, that would make me feel miserable." Tin man said oiling his neck.

"Metal mouth's right dorothy, we wouldn't intentionally hurt you." Lion said.

"so, have introductions already been done?" dorothy asked.

"the condensed version, Madeline can speak rather quickly, but I think I understood most of it." Trot said.

"I'll need some more explanation." Mrs. Griffiths said not even looking at her.

"I think she's in shock." Ozma said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to Mrs. Griffiths.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but it saves me the trouble of explaining why I just vanished, by taking you with me." Dorothy said.

"I-I-it's all right dear, it's just, I've read so many stories about lands like these, I never thought I'd end up in one." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"but what about Betsy?" Aislynn asked.

"I think trot should be the one to tell her." Ozma said.

"why me?" trot asked.

"you're her best friend." Ozma replied.

"What about her parents?" Dorothy asked.

"Glinda is taking care of them, Betsy is blissfully unaware." Madeline said.

"Maddie, you didn't put her to sleep, did you?" dorothy automatically asked.

"no, she's in her bedroom right now, going over her school work, making sure she didn't leave out anything." Madeline said.

Dorothy shook her head and turned around to find Wendell holding a cup of tea up to her. dorothy smiled and took it, handing it to Mrs. Griffiths.

"thanks." She said taking it and taking a sip.

Dorothy smiled and turned to Wendell.

"Where are the girls?" she asked.

"well, I seem to recall seeing Alyssa and Elena heading to the business district, Brianna is in the kitchen with wiser, and the others, I'm not sure where they are." Wendell said.

It was then that trot's face lit up. She called Wendell over. She immediately whispered something into his ear.

"of course, but why?" he asked.

Trot whispered the response.

"the elevator can travel between worlds, but I don't, oh I get it, no I don't have to be in it myself for it to work, and I can conjure more than one, it's a little trick I picked up from a friend." He replied.

Dorothy shook her head, she wasn't sure what trot was planning but she knew she definitely didn't trust that elevator of Wendell's.

 **So, what is trot's plan to bring Betsy to Oz? find out in the next chapter.**


	16. betsy's turn

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Betsy had spent the last 20 minutes going over her work after helping her dad get the Christmas tree in the stand. She had heard her parents talking but suddenly things had gone silent. There was then a knock on her bedroom door. Opening it she immediately found herself staring into an empty hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" she called.

She was nervous now, not only was she staring into a hallway she didn't recognize, but the hallway was empty, and there didn't appear to be any other doors. So, she wondered, who knocked. She tried to pass it off as dreaming when she thought she saw something dart across the hallway. On instinct, she stepped into the hallway and the door shut behind her and vanished. She cursed herself for falling for that one but concluded that she must be dreaming. She then saw what she was sure was a person.

"hey, you!" She shouted.

Immediately they turned but she couldn't see its face. It immediately ran away.

"Stop!" Betsy called running after it.

The thing she was chasing was tall, and dressed completely in white. And it was fast, but she could keep it in her sight. Soon she saw it duck into another hallway and she quickly turned. Suddenly she found herself face to face with a metal railing. Suddenly there was a ding and a clattering of metal as a gate closed behind her. then a metallic voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Please keep all hands away from the closing doors, this is an express elevator." The voice said.

Suddenly the room began descending. It started with a slow grind but then it started descending faster. It all felt too real to Betsy. However, something scared her, a new voice.

 _ **Down the Rabbit Hole.**_

 _Wendell  
_ _ **Down we go!**_

 _Betsy_

 _ **Oh, my god!  
Who are you?**_

 _Wendell_

 _ **Just look out below!**_

 _Betsy_

 _ **Fear and doubt  
Freaking out  
dropping way too fast**_

 _Wendell_

 _ **Just relax enjoy the view**_

"you got a be kidding me." Betsy said as the elevator descended faster and colors began to swirl around her in a vortex.

 _Wendell_

 _ **Ha Ha Relax!**_

 _Betsy_

 _ **How long can the last?**_

 _ **Down and down I go  
to god knows where**_

 _Wendell_

 _ **It's a special place  
with a lot of space and  
Special people.**_

 _Betsy._

 _ **Down I go although  
when I get there  
can you tell me when  
I'll get home again?**_

 _Wendell_

 _ **Well that's really**_

 _ **up to you.**_

Betsy was getting annoyed at this point, this felt way to real to be a dream. She was beginning to feel light headed and sick from the colors swirling around her. but she would not let who ever this was get the last word in.

 _Betsy_

 _ **What a fall  
Could it be  
What I see  
isn't real at all?**_

Suddenly the elevator stopped with a lurch and she found herself staring out into a long dark hallway. The gate creaked open and she stepped into the hall. Her head was spinning as she leaned against the wall. she found it was smooth, and cold like glass. The light was dim but she could make out that it was greenish.

"Where am I?" She asked as she dizzily stumbled down the hall.

Suddenly she found herself standing in front of the white dressed figure. A man, who was paler than anyone she had ever seen wearing a white suit and holding a watch.

"a minute and a half, no, no, no this would never do, the princess will start getting impatient if I don't get you there soon." Wendell said grabbing her wrist.

"The princess?" Betsy asked pinching her cheek to confirm that she wasn't dreaming.

"no time to explain, come on we have to get upstairs." Wendell said pulling her along.

Betsy did her best to keep up as to not have her arm dislocated by this fast-moving man. It wasn't long before she found herself being practically dragged up a flight of stairs. Then they came out a door and Betsy was met with the most vibrant shades of green she had ever seen.

"Ah, Wendell, took you long enough to get here, is this the guest that the princess ordered?" Came the voice of a man.

"Yes sir." Wendell said.

Betsy shook her head to clear it and was met with the sight of a boy, who had striking similarities to alex, except he was blond.

"good, the princess, the queen, and the boss should be please." He said.

"Jack, do me a favor, alert the guests we are…wait a minute, did someone make a pie?" Wendell said sniffing the air and starting to go all moon-eyed

"The boss did, she's good at her ten-minute recipes, and I must admit, she makes the best apple pie in ten minutes, though no one beats Emily's." Jack said.

"wait, you've left emerald city with the boss before?" Wendell asked.

"once, yes." Jack said.

During this conversation, Betsy tried to slip off only to have her shoulder grabbed by Wendell.

"Oh no, little lady, you are going to see the princess whether you want to or not." Wendell said.

"Whether the princess wants it or not is better." Jack said.

"Well, then, stop your conversation and take me to your ruler, you're the one that said she would be angry if you were late." Betsy said.

"well, not angry, a bit miffed, but the princess, as you know, doesn't really get angry, it's not one of her common emotions." Wendell said.

"I don't think I know, I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm dreaming." She said pinching herself again as she, Wendell and jack started down the hall.

"that won't do any good, it's not a dream you've heard of us in passing from a friend." Jack said.

Betsy shook her head, she couldn't believe what was happening. It all seemed to be happening so fast as well. Soon however they made it to the chambers, and as they entered in Betsy saw her parents, a lion, tin man, scarecrow, then there was Trot, her mother, Aislynn, and several people she did not recognize, but the forefront of it was Madeline, dorothy, and a girl who was beautiful, but she didn't recognize her. This was so much for her to take in. she suddenly found herself in a chair.

"have some pie." Madeline said handing her a plate.

Betsy shook her head, and pushed the plate away.

"Sick to your stomach?" Trot asked kneeling next to her friend.

"you can read me like a book." Betsy said

"In fairness, the shade of pale you're going kid, it's a rather open book." The lion said causing Betsy to jump.

"Did he just?" Betsy asked.

"I know, it's a lot to take in darling, but this lady here says it will come as naturally as riding a bike when dorothy and her friends explain it." Mr. Bobbin said

"What?" Betsy asked.

"Betsy, I've been as confused as you are right now for the last 20 minutes, but let me give you, or at least try to give you, the long story short." Dorothy said.

So, she did.

 **So, Betsy has taken a rather disorienting, and confusing trip to Oz. learning that not everything is how she believes it to be. That fantasy can cross the boundaries of reality. How will she adjust to this? Will her way of thinking be changed for the better? Find out in the next chapter.]**

 **song down the rabbit hole, from Wonderland**


	17. breakfast with betsy

**Disclaimer, you know.**

After dorothy had given a brief explanation to Betsy about Oz, the first thing Betsy did was demanding, quite sternly to return home. Neither dorothy or Ozma wanted to see Betsy more upset than she already was about being brought to Oz against her own will, so they complied. Sending her home with her parents. Not long after they sent trot and her mother home, promising trot that she could come back soon, and not long after, dorothy and Aislynn returned home alongside Madeline. The next day however at the gale farm, Betsy turned up rather early, just as breakfast was starting.

"oh, Betsy, do come in, make yourself at home." Em said.

"thank you, Mrs. Gale, is dorothy home?" Betsy asked curiously.

"she's in her room with Madeline, why?" Em asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday, I was a rather rude." Betsy said.

A few moments later Toto ran into the living room barking.

"toto, what is it boy? Oh, Betsy, good morning." Dorothy said.

Betsy immediately walked over to dorothy. Her head hung with a bit of shame.

"dorothy, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, it's just, I was shocked, and kind of…" But that was as far as she got before dorothy cut her off.

"Betsy, it's all right, I shouldn't have let you get dragged into this, I should have just told you about it outright." Dorothy said.

"well, you technically did, we listened to your stories at the library." Betsy said.

"I didn't know you actually listened to that." Dorothy said in a shocked tone

"You don't know how often trot keeps me around." Betsy said.

"Fair point." Dorothy said giggling.

"Dorothy, what's taking you so long? oh hello Betsy." Madeline said walking into room.

"Hello Madeline." Betsy said nodding to her.

"I had a feeling you might turn up." Madeline said.

"well, you're a witch, aren't you?" Betsy asked thinking about it for a moment.

"Close enough." Madeline said rolling her eyes.

Dorothy smiled and led Betsy over to a nearby armchair. Betsy sat down in it and dorothy walked over to the sofa across from her and sat down.

"I do have one question, if you have magic, can't you technically do anything?" Betsy asked.

"Magic has its limitations as to what you can do with it, and like everything it has rules." Madeline said walking over.

"it's also really dangerous." Dorothy said.

"but, could you, say, bring something back from the dead?" Betsy asked.

"no, not only is it forbidden, but no one has ever successfully brought back the dead, you can bring back spirits, which will only last for a temporary amount of time, they can generate corporeal forms and be able to interact with their environments, but no, it's not possible to bring back the dead." Madeline said sighing.

"anyways, can we not talk about this subject? it's getting me depressed." Dorothy asked.

"sorry." Betsy said hanging her head in shame again.

"Betsy, do your parents even know you're here?" Em asked curiously.

"no ma'am, in honesty I probably shouldn't be here, but after yesterday, guilt for being so rude was poking me in the gut all night." Betsy said.

"it's alright." Dorothy said.

"no, its not, I was raised better." Betsy said.

Dorothy sighed and got up. Walking over to Betsy she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Betsy, during my first trip to Oz, it's all I wanted, to go back home, but now, Oz has become a second home to me." Dorothy said.

"well, if it's alright, can I, go with you? You know, the next time you go?" Betsy asked.

"of course," Dorothy said.

"Any idea when you're going to be returning to Oz?" Em asked.

"no, not really." Dorothy said.

"alright, well Betsy, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Em asked

"if it's alright with you Mrs. Gale, my mom's going to try to make biscuits again, she's never made biscuits well, or anything well for that matter." Betsy said causing all of them to laugh.

Within the hour everyone in the house was sitting at the table eating oatmeal. After breakfast, however there was a knock on the door. Dorothy got up to get it and was immediately met with Mr. Bobbin.

"Mr. Bobbin, good morning, I take it your looking for Betsy?" Dorothy asked curiously

"no, I had a hunch she'd come here, but the wife thinks I'm looking for her, can I have an apple or somethin'?" he asked.

"why?" Betsy asked getting up and walking over to her father.

"your mother burnt the biscuits and they tasted terrible, I need to get the taste out of my mouth." He said.

"Betsy does your mom ever eat her own cooking?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, she doesn't like it either, but she always acts like it tastes great till no one is watching, then she dumps it in the trash, she doesn't think we know, but, yes we know." Betsy said with a sigh,

"Well, Mr. Bobbin, come in, my aunt always makes more oatmeal than we can eat in the morning, just in case someone drops by." Dorothy said.

"Thank you, I'd love some, if your aunt and uncle are all right with it." he said.

"It's no trouble at all, do come in, make yourself at home." Em said getting up.

"she knows her cooking is terrible, but I let her cook, knowing one day, she'll find a recipe that works for her, one that she can make without, well, making something that tastes like it's ingredients weren't even mixed." Mr. Bobbing said.

"maybe I can teach her a thing or two?" Em suggested.

"auntie Em, you haven't failed at teaching anyone to cook yet." Dorothy said.

"that's mighty kind of you, but I don't think my wife will take to well to being taught, she likes trying to learn on her own" Mr. Bobbin said.

"Dad, I think we should give Mrs. Gale a chance, it might be the only hope mother has of becoming a cook." Betsy said.

Mr. bobbin nodded and walked over to the table sitting at an open place. After everyone had their fill dorothy got up and went into the kitchen followed by toto and pockets.

"Dorothy, you should tell her that you can understand animals." Pockets said stretching out her front legs.

"not everything at once." Dorothy said placing her bowl in the sink.

"why not? Keep all our ducks in a row and she should be able to accept it easily." Toto said.

"toto have you been spending time around uncle henry again?" dorothy asked starting the water in the sink.

"no, why?" toto asked.

"Because the only people I've known who say that are Uncle henry, Alex, and Mr. Foreman." Dorothy said.

"speaking of Alex, can I come with you when you go to visit today?" Pockets asked.

"only if you promise to go in a basket." Dorothy said.

"Basket? Alright but why?" Pockets said

"you've been outside before, yes, but I've never taken you outside of the farm apart from getting your shots." Dorothy said.

"I still haven't quite forgiven you for those." Pockets said.

"I don't blame you, if I had to get that many shots I wouldn't be too happy either." Dorothy said.

Suddenly they heard the phone ringing in the living. Dorothy opened the door a crack to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh, hello Eliza, yes, dorothy is still here why? Oh, I'll send her over right away, try not to bicker with your cousin before she gets there, alright? Good bye." Em said putting the phone back on the hook.

"What was that all about?" Betsy asked as dorothy walked into the living.

"Alex is complaining about the pain, his little sister Annabella has gone to the store with her mother, so they'll be gone all day, his father has to take care of the shop, and Eliza his cousin, is tired of his complaining" Em said.

"I can drive her if you'd like Emily." Mr. Bobbin offered.

"I'm fine with walking, besides, I promised pockets I'd take her with me the next time I went, she gets so lonely without toto." Dorothy said.

"that's true, she tends to sulk in a corner and not even her siblings or mother can cheer her." Em said.

"Thanks, now I feel like a proud pet owner." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, I'll grab a basket." Em said getting up.

"Why?" Betsy asked.

"I'll let toto walk alongside me, he's used to going around town, but pockets is still pretty small, I don't want her getting hurt or anything in areas she's unfamiliar with." Dorothy said walking over to the door and puling on her boots.

"I see, well, um, yea I've got nothin'." She said.

Dorothy smiled as she pulled on her coat. She was glad she was going to the teaks house.

"Maddie, you can come to if you'd like." Dorothy said.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here, I don't think alex really likes my presence." Madeline said.

Dorothy shook her head, but Madeline nodded. She wanted dorothy to spend some time with alex, without her in the way, something they didn't get much of anymore. She knew they needed some well-deserved time together.


	18. chatting, planning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As dorothy walked along the snow-covered sidewalks she talked to toto and pockets along her way.

"this is your first time at Alex's house, so I want you to be on your best behavior." Dorothy said.

"yes ma'am." Pockets said groaning.

"Now Pockets, don't give an attitude, I'm bringing you with me because all you ever do when toto isn't around is sulk, and it's not healthy for you to sulk so often." Dorothy said.

"says the person who locks themselves in their room or goes to the clearing to sulk for hours on end." Toto said.

"thanks boy, not helping." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"just stating the facts." Toto said as they approached the house.

"Thanks boy don't I feel loved." Dorothy said as they walked up the front steps.

As they walked up the steps Eliza immediately opened the door and let them inside. Helping dorothy with her coat as dorothy slid off her boots and placed them in the boot rack.

"what's in the basket?" Eliza asked.

"pockets wanted to come along, and I don't like the thought of her walking around town alongside me, she's not used to it." Dorothy said setting the basket on the floor and letting pockets out of the basket.

"Why did she want to come along?" Eliza asked putting Dorothy's coat on a nearby hook.

"because when toto is with me and she's not with him, apparently, all she does is sulk." Dorothy said.

"well, she gets it from the master." Eliza said.

"Eliza, just, don't." Alex said hobbling out of the sitting room.

Dorothy immediately walked over to him and hugged him. When she released him they all went into the sitting room, alex sat down on the couch and propped his leg up on a stool that had been set for him.

"does it hurt a lot?" dorothy asked.

"only when I move." Alex said wincing.

"Well stop moving." Eliza said picking up pockets and holding her up.

"Dorothy tell her to put me down." Pockets said.

"Eliza, she wants you to put her down," dorothy said sitting on the couch next to alex.

"Sorry." She replied setting her on the floor.

"you know, I half expected Madeline to be with you, ellie came over yesterday and told me what happened, she also said that she came home with you and ace." Alex said.

"she has the feeling you really don't like having her around." Dorothy said.

"Sounds more like an excuse." Eliza said.

"yes, I mean, yes, she's a bit irritating the way she just tends to appear, but, like you she's rather hard to hate." Alex said.

"well, for all intents and purposes, she is me." Dorothy said.

"yes, um, alex was trying to explain that to me, and telling me not to tell his parents." Eliza said.

"I'll explain later." Dorothy said.

"Actually, speaking of explaining things, I was going through one of the boxes of things at home, and I found a doll, with a tag that said, if lost return to dorothy, with the address to the house on it, but it's in pristine condition, like it was barely touched." Eliza said.

"That's because I never liked that doll, it's eyes, they used to creep me out if it's the same doll." Dorothy said.

"little porcelain doll, glass eyes, green dress?" Eliza asked.

"That's the one, mama put the tag on there in the event that I ever decided to take it with me somewhere, it mostly stayed on my toy chest in my bedroom, as a kind of guard." Dorothy said shivering.

"I don't blame you, those glass eyes are soul piercing." Eliza said.

"Liza, what were you doing snooping through her stuff anyways?" alex asked.

"Alex, don't call me that." Eliza said "besides, I was curious" she added.

"alex, it's alright, I don't mind, besides, that's one memory I don't mind talking about, my mother never really liked the doll either, dad brought it home one day." Dorothy said as toto and pockets jumped onto her lap.

 _Meanwhile at the Gale residence._

While dorothy was at the Teak's house Betsy was still at the Gale house talking to Aislynn. Who was busy writing out invitations.

"you know, it's none of my business, but I have to ask, what are you writing invitations for, and so many for that matter?" Betsy asked.

"every year since I've come here, so far we've held a large Christmas party at my manor in the next town over." Aislynn said.

"ah, I see." Betsy said

"normally someone helps me out, but, given the circumstances, I don't mind, if I write every single one, I get to work on my signature." Aislynn said.

"you're not going to seal the envelopes with a wax seal now, are you?" Betsy asked.

Aislynn couldn't help but chuckle and snort.

"Betsy, I'm not that old fashioned." Aislynn said as her cat Eve jumped up on the table.

Shortly after Madeline emerged from the kitchen. Pot of tea in hand, her hair tied up in a bun.

"look, Em and Henry had to take their kids into town to get some things, so I'm in charge of you two, thought, I know you two are capable of being by yourselves." Madeline said pouring a cup for each of them.

Aislynn smiled and handed an invitation to Madeline.

"I know I don't have to ask, since dorothy would have done it for me, but would you and Jack like to attend?" Aislynn asked.

"I'd love to." Madeline said.

"I've been to a few parties in my lifetime, mainly to keep an eye on trot." Betsy said.

"So, not many parties then?" Madeline asked.

"basically, trot doesn't get invited to places often, people used to think she was weird, but she fits right in here." Betsy said.

Aislynn smiled and picked up an envelope, licking it and sealing it shut she handed it to Betsy.

"well, here's an invitation for you." Aislynn said.

"did you really need to seal it, I mean, she's sitting right next to you." Madeline asked causing Aislynn to give her a glare.

"It's not an invitation unless it is sealed on my opinion." Aislynn said.

Betsy said nothing but hugged Aislynn tightly.

 _Meanwhile back at the teaks._

"So, this year we're going Oz on Christmas day." Alex said.

"and who planned that out?" Eliza asked.

"I did." Dorothy said

"and this year, we have the family here." alex said.

"At least you have other family." Dorothy said yawning and leaning her head on Alex's shoulder.

"oh, come on dorothy, you can't be tired." Eliza said poking Dorothy's feet.

Dorothy smiled and giggled.

"stop, that Eliza, I'm really ticklish." Dorothy said.

"I know, that's why I poked you." She said.

Dorothy let out a growl and began petting Pockets as Toto jumped from her lap.

"dorothy, I think I'm going to go take a nap." Toto said going to the corner and curling up into a ball.

"alright boy, enjoy your nap." Dorothy said.

"Eliza, let's move the conversation to the kitchen, I'm getting hungry." Alex said.

"funny, I was about to get up to get something, come on then." Eliza said getting up.

Dorothy got up and set pockets on the floor before she helped alex to his feet. He grabbed his crutches and started for the kitchen. Dorothy stuck close to his side. When they got to the kitchen dorothy grabbed herself an apple from the fruit bowl while alex and Eliza each grabbed a bunch of grapes.

"so…" dorothy said trailing off trying to start some more conversation.

"so, Christmas party this year, I don't think alex will be fit enough to dance." Eliza said.

"Eliza, please, nothing is going to stop me from doing one of the things I love." Alex said.

"we'll see how you're feeling on Christmas eve alex." dorothy said.

Alex rolled his eyes and tossed a grape into the air, catching it in his mouth.

"1 point." Eliza said.

"what?" dorothy asked arching an eyebrow.

"oh, it's somethin we've been doing since we were little, seeing who could catch more grapes in their mouth, alex normally always beats me, and I normally end up taking several to the eye." Eliza said.

"oh, come on Eliza, one day, you just might beat me." Alex said chuckling.

"oh, shut up." Eliza said tossing a grape into the air just barely missing it.

"I'm not keeping score for you two." Dorothy said taking a bite from her apple.

"no one said you had to." Eliza replied.

Dorothy smiled and watched the two attempt to outshine each other until they ran out of grapes, and it still ended with alex having succeeded more times than Eliza.

"see, what did I tell you." Eliza said.

"I see your point, but with a bit of practice, perhaps you'll improve." Dorothy said.

"I've been told that since we were little, I'm just not as coordinated as my cousin." Eliza said getting up from her chair.

As they moved back to the living room and back to the places they had been before getting up to go to the kitchen Mr. Teak entered the house.

"oh, dorothy, what a surprise." He said taking off his coat.

"Hello Mr. Teak, been busy today?" Dorothy asked.

"as usual." He said.

"Dad, I thought you weren't going to close up shop till this evening?" alex asked propping his leg up on the stool.

"I'm just back to fix myself some lunch, then I'm back off to the shop." Mr. Teak replied.

"ah." Was Alex's response.

"You two haven't been arguing have you?" Mr. Teak asked directing his attention to Eliza.

"no sir." Eliza replied.

Mr. Teak then smiled and then walked to the kitchen. Several minutes later he came out carrying a brown paper bag.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, um, dorothy, do you think you'll be staying?" Mr. Teak asked.

"in honesty sir, I haven't thought that far ahead." Dorothy replied.

"I see, well, have fun you three." He said before leaving.

"you know, somethings just occurred to me." Alex said as Pockets climbed onto his lap.

"what's that?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Well, Madeline will be in Oz with us, when everyone else is there, and we still have yet to explain her to my parents." Alex said.

"I hadn't thought about that." Dorothy said.

"I mean, eventually my parents are going to catch on that Madeline sounds, and looks exactly like you." Alex said.

"well, there's always the option of just tell them." Eliza suggested.

"fair." Alex said scratching pockets behind the ears.

"Alex, we could just tell them at Aislynn's Christmas party, since I'm pretty sure Maddie is going to that." Dorothy said.

"I guess that works, I mean, it's better than allowing them to find out on their own." Alex said.

"I imagine they'll still be miffed that you didn't tell them right off." Eliza said.

"probably." Alex said sighing.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by Glinda's voice coming from the large mirror in the room.

"Dorothy, Reconstruction and Renovation of the western castle is back in progress." Glinda said

"oh, hello Glinda, um, that's good I guess, maybe I'll drop by tomorrow to check things out." Dorothy said.

"You don't have to dear, I just wanted you to know that it was going on." Glinda said.

"well, thank you." Dorothy said.

"your welcome, hello Eliza, how are you?" Glinda asked turning her attention to her.

"I'm great, thank you for asking." Eliza said.

"how about you alex?" Glinda once more turning her attention.

"I've had better days." Alex said.

"I can imagine, anyways, just wanted to check in, I'm sure I'll be talking to all of you again later." Glinda said as her image faded from the mirror.

"alex was telling me that yesterday, that you are now in possession of the homes of the witches of the west and east, but the question I have, are you actually going to go to either?" Eliza asked.

"at some point, yes, don't think I'm going to make either of them permanent residencies though." Dorothy said.

"vacation home then?" Eliza asked.

"possibly." Dorothy said shrugging before laying her head against Alex's shoulder.

"Dorothy, I'd actually like to see those places." Pockets said.

"I'll bring you there one of these days pockets" dorothy said.

"you know, sometimes I forget you can talk to animals" Eliza said.

"easy thing to forget, I'm just used to it at this point." Dorothy replied.

Eliza smiled and looked over at Toto who was asleep in the corner still. However, a second later he sprang up, barked a few times, and chased his tail before regaining his composure.

"have a nice nap toto?" dorothy asked curiously.

"yep." Toto replied running over and jumping up onto the couch.

Immediately pockets jumped from Alex's lap and walked over to toto, pressing the top of her head against his nose.

"you know, I think those two like each other." Eliza said.

"I thought that was obvious." Dorothy said chuckling.

"well, I'm not around them as often as alex is, actually, my parents were thinking about buying a small house out here, use it during the summer months." Eliza said.

"please don't." Alex said causing dorothy to glare at him.

"hey I'm not too hot on the idea either, being closer to the family." Eliza said.

"can you two go a day without arguing over something?" Dorothy asked.

"sorry." They both said looking away from her.

"I bet you two couldn't even go a whole month together without arguing about at least something." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, honestly if you weren't here, I doubt we could go more than a couple hours." Eliza said.

"I second that statement." Alex said raising his hand.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and shook her head. she couldn't believe the conversation she was having now, but it's what was happening. She sighed and chuckled.

"you two, what am I going to do about you two?" dorothy asked.

"nothing?" Eliza suggested.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

Ozma had spent her day overseeing more decorating of the palace but she was getting bored and eventually found herself sitting in the kitchen watching Brianna make holiday cookies.

"So, your majesty, any plans for the rest of the day?" Brianna asked.

"Not really Brianna." Ozma said sighing.

"you seem bored." Brianna said.

"I am, Glinda doesn't want me doing basically anything in my own palace, she doesn't seem to mind it as much when dorothy is around, but since she is my advisor, tutor, whatever you prefer to call her." Ozma said.

"you could go for a swim." Brianna suggested.

"I'm not that good at swimming." Ozma said.

"Well, um, I've got nothing." She said bringing a tray over to the oven.

"is there any Lacasa lying about, I could use a drink of something sweet." Ozma asked.

"um, I'm not sure, I don't really keep track of the drinks around here." Brianna said wiping her hands on her apron.

Ozma sighed and took out her little silver wand. Waving a bottle of red liquid and a goblet flew over to her.

"apparently, we do." Brianna said.

Ozma smiled and poured herself a glass of the red liquid.

"Don't spill any on yourself, remember how badly it stains." Brianna said.

"I know." Ozma said taking a sip.

"you know, sometimes I wish dorothy would take up permanent residence in Oz." Brianna said rolling out some more dough.

"I think we all do." Glinda said walking in carrying a bag of sugar.

"thanks for grabbing that from the ice cream parlor Glinda." Brianna said.

"No problem, better than letting the cookies burn." Glinda said.

"I know, turn around for one second and you end up with bits of burnt food." Brianna said.

"well, it smells nice anyways." Wiser said peeking in.

"Out!" Brianna shouted causing wiser to run.

"you don't need to shout at him." Ozma said.

"yes, I do, otherwise he'll try to sneak in." Brianna said.

"he's a giant owl, how do you miss him?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, trust me, it happens." Brianna said shaking her head.

"so, your majesty, do you have any idea what you're getting dorothy?" Glinda asked.

"Not really, I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Ozma said.

"anyone wanna place bets now that Madeline gives everyone a hat of some sort?" Brianna asked.

"no." Glinda and Ozma said.

"alright." Brianna said getting out some more cookie cutters to add to the collection that she already had out.

"wow Brianna, you sure do like making a variety." Ozma said.

"Brianna is a master when it comes down to it." Glinda said sitting down across from Ozma.

"so, did you tell dorothy that the renovations on the western castle have restarted?" Brianna asked turning her attention to Glinda.

"yes, she was at Alex's house." Glinda said.

"Madeline wasn't with her?" Ozma asked pouring some more Lacasa.

"No, she's still at the gale residence watching Betsy and Ace." Glinda said.

"That reminds, is Ace holding her annual Christmas party this year?" Brianna asked.

"She always does, she's actually writing out all the invitations now." Glinda said conjuring a goblet and pouring herself some of the drink.

"I wish I could go, but I have to stay here, otherwise who knows what might happen." Ozma said sighing.

"well, Ozma, it's your duty, as queen of oz." Glinda said.

"Oh Glinda, let her have some fun, I mean, the scarecrow can always rule in her stead while she's not here." Brianna said.

"Brianna, don't give her any ideas." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you practically order her to stay cooped up here in the palace all day and night, I mean, she does deserve a bit of freedom." Brianna said.

"I know, it's just, after what happened, I worry about her." Glinda said.

"Not as much as you worry about dorothy." Ozma said.

"Dorothy is different." Glinda said.

"how? You constantly say that Glinda, but you never really explain it in depth." Brianna said.

"I'll explain it one of these days, but not right now." Glinda said getting up.

As Glinda left the kitchen she closed her eyes and saw ellie, string popcorn and dried cranberries.

 **Will Glinda ever let Ozma leave the city or have fun for that matter? Will dorothy visit the western castle? Or the eastern mansion? Read on to find out.**


	19. keeping company

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy did indeed stay for dinner at the Teak's house. Mr. Teak drove her and her pets home afterwards, when she got home she went to her room and changed into a night gown and went to bed. waking up early she found Madeline walking into her room stirring a cup of tea.

"morning." She said.

"hey." Dorothy said stretching.

"sleep well?" Madeline asked setting the tea down on the dresser.

"yep." Dorothy said getting up.

"Aislynn is already awake, writing addresses of people on envelopes." Madeline said.

"I hate it when he gets up early." Dorothy said.

"she means well, she's going to her manor later today I believe." Madeline said.

"yes, she and Ellie are in charge of decorating this year." Dorothy said.

"so, it will just be us?" Madeline asked.

"I guess." Dorothy said.

"well, we could go to emerald city." Madeline suggested.

"and do what? You've got a hat to work on, and Glinda rarely lets Ozma leave the palace." Dorothy said.

"well, you could help Brianna with her holiday cookies." Madeline suggested.

"no thanks, I don't bake, auntie Em can tell you some rather nice stories." Dorothy said.

"well, you can't just sit around here all day." Madeline said.

"I know Maddie, but what else is there? I can't bring toto to the park it's too deep in snow, I guess I could go back to Alex's but there's really nothing for me to do there apart from keep him company." Dorothy said.

"well, you could go visit your parent grave." Madeline suggested.

"Maddie." Dorothy groaned.

"okay, okay I know." Madeline said.

"Maddie, I think I might go to Mr. Foreman's today." Dorothy said.

"that seems like a nice idea dear, Jon could use the company." Em said walking in.

"Auntie Em, did we wake you?" dorothy asked.

"no dear, your cousins did." Em said.

"They need their own room." Dorothy said.

"I know, I'll have to have Mr. Teak make them some beds." Em said.

"well, if you guys have stuff planned for the day I have to finish the hat I'm making for the former general Jinjur." Madeline said producing her wand.

"alright Maddie, if you need me though you know where to find me." Dorothy said.

"remember dorothy, I hear your thoughts if I want to, I'll know if you need me." Madeline said vanishing.

"she really scares me sometimes." Em said.

"and you know what the worst part is?" dorothy asked.

"what?" Em asked curiously.

"the fact that she's me." Dorothy said getting up and going into her wardrobe.

"good point, but she's not really you, she's a projection of you, you said it yourself." Em said.

"but she has all my memories, can tell me what I'm thinking, feels all the emotions I feel, but she has her own free will, other than that, underneath it all, she's my reflection." Dorothy said.

Em shook her head and left the room. Dorothy sighed and changed into some of her nicer clothes as to look presentable when she went to Mr. Foreman's today. She even considered bringing one of the hats Madeline left with her but immediately decided against it. at quarter passed ten in the morning dorothy left the farmhouse, carrying an invitation Aislynn had made for him and started up the road towards Mr. Foreman's house. The house had once been owned by a lady by the name of Ms. Kepelsen a widow, who maintained the orchard in her backyard. As she arrived at the house and walked up the steps she heard what sounded like violin music. Knocking on the door the music immediately stopped. A few seconds later the door opened and she was face to face with the tall thin figure of Jon Foreman.

"ah, dorothy, your aunt called earlier, she said you might drop by, please come in." He said.

"Thank you, Jon, oh, I have invitation from ace." Dorothy said handing him the envelope.

"Christmas party?" he asked taking the envelope and setting it on the nearby table.

"Yep." Dorothy said putting her coat on the coat rack and starting to pull off her boots.

"I'll take those for you dear, you just go to the living room, help yourself to some sweets." He said.

"Thank you, Jon." Dorothy said walking to the living room.

Dorothy had never actually been in Mr. Foreman's house before, she had been in the backyard, the orchard, several times, but had never had much of a reason to be inside. As she entered the room she found it relatively well decorated for the holidays. But on the fireplace mantle she saw pictures. One that caught her eye however was a photo of her parents, holding her as a baby her aunt and uncle had the exact same picture.

"I remember when your parents sent me that, they were so happy when you were born." Jon said walking into the room.

"Jon, do you ever miss them?" Dorothy asked, her face falling.

"I remember your parents, I remember their deaths, the funeral, they were great people, and to be honest, yes, I do miss them." He said.

Dorothy sighed and sat down on a relatively overstuffed armchair. A pain in her chest was starting again.

"Jon, why does it hurt to think about them?" Dorothy asked as a tear trickled down her face.

"because you were young when they died, you watched your mother breath out her last breath right in front of you, your father's death broke your heart, and you had to witness that day more than once, yes, I was told about the hall of time, and who knows, perhaps one day you'll come to terms with it." Mr. Foreman said picking up a candy bowl and offering it to her.

Dorothy thanked him and took a few caramels before wiping her face.

"I don't like the memories." Dorothy sniffed.

"You know, I have some funny tales I could tell you about your parents." Jon said chuckling

"Like what?" Dorothy asked wiping more tears from her face.

"Well, where to start, one Halloween your uncle and father were trying to scare small children from that tree in the middle of the park." Jon said.

"I don't see how that's funny." Dorothy said.

"well, they stayed there for hours, shouting boo at small children, I was there, I was watching from my office window, however your father slipped in a way that was so strange that his foot got caught in a v-shaped branch and he was stuck hanging upside down." Jon said.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this. The thought of both her father and uncle in a tree, with her father hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Okay, that's funny, the thought of that." Dorothy said.

"That's not all though, a few moments later, as I was going out to see if I could help, your uncle somehow ended up in the exact same situation." Jon said trying to repress a chuckle

At this point dorothy was laughing.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow they both managed to get stuck in the same situation." Jon added.

"and my mother?" dorothy asked.

"She was there too, on the ground, laughing, she had showed up to try and get them out of the tree and stop antagonizing the kids." Jon said.

"D-did you get them down?" dorothy asked through laughing.

"I did, and your late grandfather gave them such a scolding when I called him." Jon said.

"Serves them right." Dorothy said.

"oh, it was hilarious, it took me no more than twenty minutes to get them both out of the tree, they were around your age at the time and they were white as a sheet from the experience." Jon said

"wait a minute, you mentioned my grandparent, were they nice people? My uncle never talks about them, and I never got the chance to ask my parents." Dorothy said

"your grandparents, on both your father, and your mother's sides were some of the kindest and most generous people you could have ever known, it's a shame you never got to meet them." Jon said walking over to the fireplace.

"you don't have a picture of them I assume" dorothy said.

"'Fraid not, but I'm sure your aunt and uncle have some photos, there may even be some at your old house." Jon said.

"Well, I don't think I'm ever going back there." Dorothy said.

Jon turned to her and smiled. he walked over to her and knelt so he was making eye contact.

"the house was left to you in your parents will, the Johnsons only act as caretakers for the house until you one day return to it." He said.

"I don't know if I'd be able to handle it Jon, it hurts too much." Dorothy said opening one of the caramels she had grabbed and popping it in her mouth.

"Well, if and when you do decide to return there, we will all be right beside you, to support you." Jon said.

"thanks Jon" Dorothy said smiling.

"now, how would you like to try a jar of apple preserves?" He asked.

"you preserve apples for the winter?" Dorothy asked.

"apples and peaches, two of the best thing to preserve." He said.

"Well, I'd love to try some if it's not too much trouble." Dorothy said.

"it's why I offered, I'll be right back." He said heading for the kitchen

 _Meanwhile in emerald city_

Ozma had taken to sitting on her throne, Glinda was sitting at the back of the chambers watching over dorothy in the crystal ball.

"I Think it's nice that dorothy is keeping Jon company, he needs it." Glinda said smiling.

"Glinda, can you teach me how to swim later?" Ozma asked.

"Certainly dear, as you said, later." Glinda said.

Ozma sighed and drummed her fingers against the throne, she was getting bored and rather lonely. Sure, there were plenty of people in the city but they all seemed busy. The only ones who at least attempted to talk to her were Alyssa and Brianna, though Alyssa was making her wedding plans most of the time.

"Glinda, is there anything interesting I can do?" Ozma asked.

"I'd have to think, I'm not sure." Glinda said.

Ozma sighed and got up, sometimes she just wanted to wave her wand and go to Kansas with dorothy. Or even tag along with Madeline.

"I'm going to go see what Madeline is doing." Ozma said.

"alright, don't stray too far." Glinda said.

"I swear she acts like she's my mother." Ozma said under her breath as she left the chambers.

Walking to Madeline's room which wasn't far from the chambers. So, it wasn't much of a walk, as she walked into the room she found Jack asleep on the couch snoring loudly, Morris and Wendell sitting at a card table playing cards, and Madeline sewing some silver buttons around the perimeter of the hat she was working on for Jinjur.

"Oh, Ozma, come in take a seat." Madeline said.

Ozma nodded and walked over to a nearby chair.

"the hat is coming out nicely, I'm positive Jinjur will like it." Ozma said.

"oh, I'm certain she'll love it, it's her mood I worry about, I heard the other day she was out buying bread and suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs about random nonsense." Madeline said.

"yes, I had to see to that, I don't know what's wrong with her, but Glinda was giggling like mad when we were talking to her." Ozma said.

"That's unlike her." Madeline said.

"I know, but I'm not too concerned about it." Ozma said.

"I know she doesn't let you have what you would call 'Fun' but you need to cut Glinda some slack, she's not used to overseeing royalty." Madeline said.

"she oversaw scarecrow." Ozma said.

"no, scarecrow learned from his own mistakes, Glinda just stepped in every now and again to help, but Glinda practically watches you like a hawk." Madeline said.

"tell me about it." Ozma said drumming her fingers against the table.

"look, I have an idea, and I know Glinda isn't going to like it." Madeline said

"ooh, something sneaky?" Ozma asked.

"very." Madeline said.

"ooh, I want to hear it, it's been so dull stuck in the palace all the time." Ozma said.

"Right, but first." She replied looking at jack who was still snoring quite loudly.

Madeline smiled and picked up her wand. She shot a spell at jack which jolted him away.

"oi! Alright, I'm awake!" Jack shouted.

"Why are you shouting!?" Madeline shouted.

"because you zapped me!" he said

"you were snoring and it was quite distracting." Madeline said.

"Mads, you can't zap me every time I start snoring, one day you'll put my eye out." He said stretching

"Boss what's your little idea?" Wendell asked

Madeline chuckled and smiled.

 **So, what is Madeline's plan? Will dorothy get any more of her parents past? Will Ozma really enjoy it? will Glinda be rather miffed as a result? Read on to find out, or leave a review with a guess.**


	20. making an effort

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Several hours, and likewise, jars of apple preserve later and both Dorothy and Mr. Foreman were both full up. Mr. Foreman was dozing on the couch as men of his age do after eating a large meal, while dorothy was trying to strike up meaningless conversation. This resulted in him falling asleep faster. Dorothy, not wanting to just walk out on her host decided to take the empty jars to the kitchen. She spent about 20 minute washing the jars and placing them on the dish rack to dry. When she returned to the living room she found Jon still on the couch, asleep, and snoring loudly. She sighed and went back to the chair she had been sitting on. Not long after, she herself began to doze.

 _Meanwhile at the manor._

"Ellie, can you help me with this? The lights appear to be knotted together again." Aislynn said.

"would you prefer I attempt to use magic? Or just do it manually?" Ellie asked.

"have you ever untangled something with magic before?" Aislynn asked.

"No." Was her immediate response

"Well then, take a guess at which I'd prefer." Aislynn said.

"I see your point." Ellie said walking over.

In a couple of minutes, they had both managed to get the lights untangled and started getting them on the large Christmas tree by the grand staircase. They had managed to get far with the decorating, though Aislynn was sure Ellie had used magic to complete some of her tasks faster. Every now and again she'd also find Ellie just standing there with her eyes closed. She knew she was looking in on Glinda, but she didn't bother to ask why, since she knew ellie wouldn't give her a decent answer.

"You know, I don't see why my sister has to watch Ozma like a hawk." Ellie said closing her eyes again.

"She worries that something will happen to her if she's out of her sight for more than five minutes I imagine." Aislynn said.

"But Ozma spends most of her time in the chambers, sitting there, bored out of her mind, we need to get her out of the city somehow." Ellie said.

"and how would you suggest we do that?" Aislynn asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really the best when it comes to strategy, Madeline might have an idea though, she's crazy enough." Ellie said opening her eyes.

"Ellie, by that logic dorothy is also crazy enough to think of something." Aislynn said.

"Okay, true as that may be, I'm sure at least one of them could think of something." Ellie said.

"you know, it kinda bothers me that you would want to do something behind your sister's back." Aislynn said.

"I see it like this Ace, Glinda is basically keeping Ozma as a prisoner in her own palace, Ozma needs to get out of there every now and again, have a little fun." Ellie said.

"Ellie, as much as I agree with you, if we got caught, and most likely we would get caught, what would your sister do?" Aislynn asked.

"I have no idea." Ellie said.

"Girls, you've been working for a while now, why don't you come to the kitchen and we'll fix you something to eat." Jenny said walking into the hall.

"Alright Jenny." Aislynn said as she and ellie followed her.

When they got to the kitchen Jenny fixed them some sandwiches while Jessica was busy string some popcorn and cranberries.

"so, are we ever going to meet Ozma before Christmas?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, in all honesty, Glinda rarely lets her out of her sight." Ellie said.

"surely you could convince your sister that nothing bad would happen to her?" Jenny suggested.

"if only, my sister may trust me, but she seems to be under the impression that if she lets Ozma out of the palace some great disaster will befall her." Ellie said.

"I mean, dorothy could convince her if she tried hard enough, but dorothy has always been able to convince her on things as far as Ellie and I are concerned." Aislynn said.

"that's because Glinda sees dorothy like a daughter." Ellie said

"true." Aislynn said.

"besides, my sister's fears aren't that misguided, I mean, with everything that happened recently, she has the right to be worried." Ellie said.

This led to a collected sigh, and once they had finished their food, they returned to their decorating. About an hour later however they found themselves in the living room sitting in chairs, exhausted. Eventually they both nodded off.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

"Seems like a solid plan Madeline, there's just one snag." Ozma said.

"Oh?" Madeline replied in a curious tone.

"Well, two actually, one, dorothy isn't here, and two, the only reason Glinda isn't practically breathing over my shoulder right now is because I'm not that far away from the chambers." Ozma said sitting in a nearby armchair.

"Well we could…" Wendell started to say before trailing off.

"I am NOT I repeat NOT getting in that elevator." Ozma said turning to him.

"Well, we could do it under cover of night?" Wendell said.

"Does Glinda actually sleep? I mean outside of the occasional standing up catnap?" Madeline asked.

"Only when someone makes her." Ozma said.

"Well, I, I, yea I got nothin'" Madeline said

"great." Ozma said sighing.

Madeline sighed and sat down in her work chair, she quickly started working on the hat again. within moments the sound of a little counter bell, like the ones in shops was heard.

"And Done, and I had another idea." Madeline said.

"Oh?" Everyone asked turning to her.

"Ozma, this is your castle, your kingdom, I think it's time you took control of your own life." Madeline said

"Madeline, that's a nice suggestion and all, but you know Glinda won't have it, unless you want to try to convince her to let me out of the city, even for a day, I'd be happy." Ozma said

"you could try telling her how you feel?" Madeline suggested.

"I have, and she doesn't listen." Ozma said.

"Well, Ozma, then, I'll just take you with me the next time I go to Kansas, she can't really chase after me, and my intentions are pure, and I won't be harming anyone." Madeline said.

"Mads, I don't think that's such a good idea, Glinda would be incredibly upset with you if you took her out of the palace." Jack said.

"thank you jack, for that enlightening, um, piece of wisdom." Madeline said.

"hey it's true, I know it's obvious, but, again, it's true." He said.

Ozma sighed and leaned against her arm. Getting bored made her sleepy, and eventually, she herself, nodded off.


	21. a visitor

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As dorothy returned home that evening she made herself a quick snack, and went to bed. however, when she awoke she found Madeline standing over her and smiling.

"Morning." Madeline said.

"Maddie, is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"well, that depends on what you call wrong." Madeline said.

Dorothy groaned and sat up.

"What did you do" Dorothy asked sighing as toto ran into the room barking like mad.

"Dorothy! Dorothy! Come out here! you gotta see!" Toto said.

"Hush toto." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and got up, grabbing the scepter she looked at Madeline who had a nervous smile on her face. Dorothy sighed once again and followed her and toto into the living room. Suddenly, however she found herself being pulled into a crushing embrace. It took dorothy several minutes to figure out it was Ozma. After Ozma released her, she took a deep breath and asked the question that had come to her mind.

"Okay, before I lose my cool and flip out on you Maddie, does Glinda know?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm sure she's noticed by now." Madeline said.

"Maddie, why would you take her out of the city without Glinda's permission? You know she'll throw a fit!" Dorothy whispered sternly.

"I know, and you needn't whisper, your aunt and uncle and your cousins aren't home, they're at Alex's, you actually slept in for once, congrats." Madeline said.

Dorothy shook her head and walked over to the couch. Closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Maddie, next time you plan on doing something so incredibly stupid, do me a favor." Dorothy said.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"Don't root around my thoughts till you get an idea." Dorothy said.

"hey, don't blame a girl for trying." Madeline said.

"okay you two, don't argue." Ozma said.

"Please don't, as much as I hate you guys doing something behind my back, I, I guess this was better than trying to convince me." Glinda said appearing in the room causing all three of them to jump.

"Glinda!" they all shouted.

"It's alright, I'm not mad." Glinda said.

"You're not?" Dorothy asked taking a few deep breaths.

"No, yesterday after noon, while I was watching you with Jon, when you fell asleep, I decided to look in on ace and Ellie, and, I know that keeping Ozma in the palace all the time is wrong, but I'm just so paranoid that something might happen." Glinda said.

"well, I can't blame you for the paranoia, but Glinda, this all, would be, well, inevitable at some point, we'd all basically tell you what we thought." Ozma said.

"But you have told me, and I haven't listened." Glinda said.

Immediately dorothy got up and walked over to Glinda, hugging her tightly she sighed.

"Glinda, it's alright, like you said, you were paranoid, but give us just one whole day, till, let's say eight in the evening, that Ozma can be safe with me here." Dorothy said.

Glinda looked down at the girl. She sighed and wrapped her arms around dorothy.

"One day, if anything goes wrong, I will bring her home." Glinda said.

"It's a deal." Dorothy said as they broke from each other.

Glinda looked at her and smiled. she then vanished again. dorothy smiled and went back into her room. Both toto and pockets were sitting on the bed waiting for her. dorothy sighed and shooed them out of the room. She then let the scepter float in the air and quickly changed into some day clothes. As she left her room and went back to the living room, she found that Madeline and Ozma had gone outside. Ozma appeared to have had a jacket conjured for her, but Madeline didn't seem to care about the cold. However, this awoke another memory in the back of her mind as she walked over to the window and watched them. The cold weather never really bothered her, at least not until she started getting frostbite.

" _Dorothy, come inside this instant and get a coat on, you'll catch your death of cold!" came the voice of Dorothy's mother._

" _Ah mama, but it's not that cold outside." Little dorothy said._

" _Dorothy listen to your mother." Came the voice of her father_

 _Little dorothy groaned but continued playing in the snow._

" _Dorothy, I'm not kidding, come over here now or you'll be sent to your room." Her mother called._

 _Little Dorothy huffed and walked over to the door with a snowball in her hands. As she reached the steps however she dropped the snowball as her hands began stinging as if something had bitten her._

" _Mama, my hands hurt!" little dorothy screamed._

" _that's frost bite my child, it can be avoided by wearing all your winter clothes, hats, scarves, mittens." Her mother said_

Dorothy smiled, since then she had built up a tolerance for the cold, but still, her first snow ball fight wouldn't take place until years later, with alex, Ellie, Glinda, and several others. Sighing she pulled on her coat and boots and went outside to join them.

 _Meanwhile in the city_

"Glinda, I figured you'd be watching them in the crystal?" Brianna asked walking into the kitchen with a giant sack of flour.

"I think I can let them go for an hour." Glinda said.

"trust me, if she's with dorothy. She's safe, dorothy would never let anything happen to Ozma, just like you would for dorothy." Brianna said.

"I guess you're right, anyways, can you find me a mirror, Ellie has been trying to contact me since last night, she knows I saw them and heard what she said" Glinda said closing her eyes.

"Why not just conjure one?" Brianna asked getting a cup of water for herself.

"I'm not in the mood." Glinda said conjuring her wand and then vanishing it again.

Brianna sighed and set her glass down, walking out of the kitchen, she returned a few moments later with a hand mirror. Placing it in front of Glinda, immediately the surface started to ripple and Ellie's face appeared in it.

"sis, I'm sorry about what I said I..." Ellie started to say before her sister cut her off.

"Ellie, it's alright, I'm not upset with you." Glinda said smiling at her sister.

"You're not?" Ellie asked confused.

"No, Ozma has been trying to get me to let her out of the palace for several months now, you are the one who said what I needed to hear, but please, don't go behind my back with anything." Glinda said.

"I promise I won't, unless you start doing something stupid." Ellie said.

"In which case, you have my permission." Glinda said chuckling.

"Well, at least you understand." Ellie said as her image began to fade from the mirror.

Glinda chuckled again and sighed, but suddenly she got a terrible sinking feeling, as if something was wrong.

 _Meanwhile back in Kansas._

Betsy eventually showed up and joined in the snowball fight, not long afterward Em and Henry came home with the triplets. As the morning flew into afternoon they all found themselves in the living room, drinking hot chocolate Em had made. And they were explaining why Ozma was here in the first place.

"Everyone knows Glinda is protective of the people she cares about, I mean for years she hid the secret from Ellie that she was her sister, blocking it out of her memories and closing the connection between them." Em said.

"I know, but still, I heard what Ellie said while I was walking to my room, Glinda was rather upset at first with her actions, but it's all for the better now, I hadn't had a snowball fight before today." Ozma said.

"Mombi never let you have much fun, did she?" Madeline asked.

"nope, it seemed her life goal at the time to keep me as distant from others, and as miserable as possible, and everyone in Gilikin country knew it." Ozma said.

"I can see where that would be a problem." Betsy said taking a sip from her mug.

"You don't even know the half of it, it's not a story I have problems telling, it's just a rather long story." Ozma said sighing.

"Let's save it for a rainy day, then shall we?" Madeline asked.

"Dorothy, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" Em asked looking at her niece.

Dorothy had been sitting there quietly for several minutes. She started feeling the pain in her chest that had risen when she was Jon's house the day before. She tried to get up but found herself incredibly dizzy suddenly, and soon after, she blacked out.


	22. Recovery

**Disclaimer, you know.**

" _when do you think, she'll wake?"_

" _do you want the honest answer?"_

" _yes"_

" _Honestly, I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before, she's perfectly healthy, it's been a while since she last had blackouts, hasn't it?"_

" _Several years now since the last serious one."_

" _doctor Maxwell, is there something you can give her? an injection or something?"_

" _No, I don't have any treatments for this."_

These were conversations dorothy heard as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She didn't stay like it for very long before fading out again, but she knew that there were people with her.

" _Dorothy, I know you can hear me, please, wake up."_

She could feel a hand taking hers as she slipped into consciousness again, but she couldn't find the strength to say anything. For the first time in a long time, she felt weak. The rhythmic sounds of hospital instruments and the voices of others seemed to be the only comfort she had when she slipped into consciousness for the short periods. She didn't know how long she was out, but by the sounds of some of the voices, at least a couple of days had gone by. She was alone with her own thoughts.

" _I hope she wakes up soon, it will be disappointing if she misses the Christmas party"_

" _Madeline, can you feel anything from her?"_

" _Not really, she's weak now, what ever happened, it took a lot out of her, she'll live, otherwise my colors would be fading."_

" _you need to explain this connection to me Madeline"_

She wanted to open her eyes and see who was talking, but she immediately slipped out of consciousness again. until one day, she found the voices clearer, more distinct. She felt a hand holding her own quite tightly.

"Dorothy, please, wake up." Came Alex's voice.

Dorothy could feel more than one presence in the room, and the complete silence outside of the voices seemed to indicate that she wasn't in a hospital anymore, at least, not in Kansas.

"Alex, saying it isn't going to make it happen any faster" Came Elena's voice.

"and that's supposed to stop me from trying?" Alex asked

"Alex, I know it's hard on all of us when dorothy isn't in a stable condition, how about you go to the kitchen and get some cookies, I know Brianna has been baking some for everyone, I think she even boxed some in tins to give as Christmas gifts, I'm not sure, but I do know she's made a lot." Elena said.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Came the sound of Alyssa's voice.

"Still asleep." Alex said.

"Alex, why don't you take a break, you haven't left her side since she got here yesterday." Alyssa said.

This confirmed her suspicion that she wasn't in Kansas anymore, not that she was surprised. She felt alex release her hand and sighed.

"You all won't stop bothering me until I do take a break, will you?" Alex asked.

"Nope." They both said in unison.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you know what to do if she awakens." Alex said.

Dorothy then felt him kiss her cheek before hearing him hobble off. She still felt really weak, she didn't know if she'd be able to say anything soon to attract their attention.

"So, she's perfectly healthy?" Alyssa asked.

"yes, everyone who could has even cast a checking spell over her just to be sure." Elena said

"I hate seeing her like this, it's been a while though, since she last blacked out, but never for this long unless she's injured herself, which according to all of you, is not the case." Alyssa said.

"I know, and it worries me." Elena said.

"anything new from her yet?" Came the voice of Betsy.

This surprised dorothy, she didn't know that Betsy had returned to Oz with the others.

"Nothing, did you pass alex on the way here?" Elena asked.

"yes, he was grumbling to himself." Betsy said.

"figures, he doesn't really like leaving Dorothy's side unless absolutely necessary." Elena said.

"great guard qualities though." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, don't even think about trying to recruit alex." Elena said.

"awe, why not?" Alyssa asked.

"Dorothy would kill you, for starters, and he'd have to leave his home in Kansas." Elena said.

"Okay, I'm back, and I brought a plate of cookies, be careful they are fresh, and they are quite warm." Came Alex's voice.

"No thanks alex, I had some earlier." Betsy said.

"Has trot had any?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she and ace went to her room." Betsy said.

"you should go check on them, last time I saw ace she had a stack of books." Alex said.

She heard Betsy sighed and walk out of the room. Only to be followed by footsteps coming in.

"Her color is slowly coming back." Came the voice of her aunt Em.

"I've noticed, hey have you seen Madeline recently?" Alex asked.

"she was delivering that hat she made when I saw her this morning, she should be back soon." Em said.

"Did someone call?" Came the sound of Madeline's voice.

"Madeline! Are you trying to give us all a heart attack?" Alex shouted.

"would it help if I said sorry and put on the puppy dog eye look?" Madeline asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Anyways, I think she's beginning to wake up, but she's very weak, I felt it while I was on my way back from Jinjur's." Madeline said.

Immediately dorothy felt alex take her hand.

"dorothy, can you hear me?" Alex asked.

Dorothy couldn't muster up enough strength to say anything, but found herself thinking, wishing she could she had the strength to at least open her eyes.

"Alex, she can hear you, but right now, what she needs is rest, I'll put her under dreamless slumber, so she can rest." Madeline said.

"Glinda calls it dreamless sleep." Elena said.

"I can't make it rhyme as easily." Madeline said.

"Dorothy, please, sleep well." Came the voice of her aunt.

Expecting something from alex, she felt the warmth of his lips against her cheek. she felt her face become warm as she blushed. And soon, she blacked out again.


	23. wide awake

**Disclaimer, … wait do I still need to post this in here?**

When dorothy came 'round again the lights in the room were quite dim, but she could hear the sounds of scribbling, and the sound of snoring. Looking around she felt dizzy and weak still but at least she could move. She could make out alex, who had started snoring in the chair he had been sitting. Suddenly a paper airplane flew out of the back and struck alex square on the nose.

"Ugh, what is it now!?" Alex asked.

"If you're going to snore so loudly, lay down, or get a better chair to sit on, because its putting you on a position where you snore!" Elena said.

"Sorry, I can't handle that all you have are stools that don't have much in the way of backings to lean against." Alex said.

"Alex?" Dorothy asked weakly causing him to turn.

"Elena! She's up!" Alex shouted.

Suddenly the lights came on a bit brighter. Dorothy squinted and blinked, her head started to feel like it was spinning again.

"Dorothy, don't try to do too much, you'll just make yourself weaker, I'll send for Madeline, she seems to know more about you than the rest of us." Elena said running out.

As dorothy and alex were left alone, alex leaned over and kissed her again.

"dorothy, you gave us all quite a scare, do you have any idea what happened?" Alex asked as he leaned back.

"Alex, I, no." was all she managed to say.

Alex sighed and took her hand.

"you've been here for nearly three days, you were in the hospital for over a week, dorothy, we were all so worried about you." Alex said pouring a cup of water from a nearby jug.

He held her head steady while tipping the glass against her lips. She took a few sips before Madeline ran in wearing a blood red night gown. She ran over and placed a hand on Dorothy's forehead. Immediately dorothy felt some of her energy return. Madeline then tightly embraced her.

"Dorothy, next time you feel a bit off, tell me, I know you better than anyone else." Madeline said.

"Madeline, leave her alone for now." Elena said.

"Well, we should at least get her to a more comfortable bed now, I'm sure she's stiff and sore from just lying there for days." Madeline said.

"I guess you're right, but do you think she has enough strength to walk?" Elena asked.

"If not, I can carry her." Alex said.

"Alex, I don't think so, not with your leg the way it is." Elena said

"Elena, don't doubt me." Alex said.

"Alex, you're injured, at this point, it's not doubt, its common sense." Madeline said.

"You're not helping." Alex said turning to her.

Without another word alex got up and scooped dorothy into his arms. Walking slowly out of the hospital wing before picking up his pace.

"Alex! slow down!" Madeline called.

Dorothy heard alex chuckle and soon they were in her room. As alex placed her down on her bed immediately she stretched and sighed.

"alex, I told you to slow down, what if you fell?" Madeline asked walking in.

"Madeline, would you please calm down." Alex said.

"Alex, would you calm down?" Dorothy asked

"sorry." Alex said sitting down in his chair.

"dorothy, you should get some more rest, we'll talk to you in the morning" Madeline said taking her wand out and waving it over dorothy.

The next thing dorothy knew, she was waking up again, but she was alone her room. She still felt dizzy but it wasn't as bad. Getting to her feet she stumbled her way to the closet and found an outfit already laid out for her. changing into it she stretched and walked out of the closet to find Ellie, sitting on her bed. when she saw dorothy she got up and ran over to her. hugging her tightly.

"Dorothy, thank goodness you're finally awake." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled and embraced Ellie as tight as she could.

"Where's alex?" she asked.

"at the medical wing, Elena is wrapping up the wound on his leg again." Ellie said.

Before dorothy could get out another word a pair of hands were clapped over her eyes. Dorothy giggled and smiled.

"Ozma cut it out." Dorothy said.

"Ah rats, how'd you know?" Ozma asked.

"Lucky guess." Dorothy said she turned to hug her.

Ozma smiled and hugged dorothy tight as she could. When she released her, she smiled walked out of the room returning a few moments later with a tin.

"Brianna has been making cookies like mad recently." Ozma said opening the tin.

Dorothy smiled and took a cookie from the tin and ate it quickly. Just as Glinda walked into the room.

"I swear you're a bad influence Ozma, it's not even breakfast and you're already eating sweets." Glinda said taking a cookie from the tin.

"Right, Ozma's the bad influence, you're the adult." Ellie said.

"oh…be quite!" Glinda said chuckling and running off.

Ellie shook her head and ran after her sister, alex came in a few moments later. Ozma offered him the tin and he smiled and took a cookie.

"So, feeling better?" Alex asked.

"Still a bit dizzy, and kinda stiff, but I'm glad to be awake." Dorothy said walking up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Dorothy, we were all so worried about you, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Ozma asked.

"I barely had time to come to terms with it, before it happened." Dorothy said sighing.

Alex hugged her tightly before releasing her again and sighing.

"Dorothy, you had all of us worried that we might lose you." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I gave everyone such a scare." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, just please, if anything ever feels off, please, just tell us, I know you like putting others before yourself, but you need to ask for help when it's necessary." Alex said.

"Alex, I get it, you don't need to give me a speech." Dorothy said.

"I know, it's just, oh, never mind." He said.

Dorothy smiled and kissed his cheek causing his face to go a deep red that cause both dorothy and Ozma to giggle.

"dorothy, have you selected a dress for ace's Christmas party?" Ozma asked.

"when have I had the chance, I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days." Dorothy said.

"Fair, why not have Madeline help you?" Ozma suggested.

"Because I'm scared of what she might choose." Dorothy said.

"thanks dear, love you too." Madeline said appearing behind them causing them all to jump.

"Maddie! I told you not to do that!" Alex said catching his breath.

"Sorry." Madeline said.

"Maddie, you could give someone a heart attack doing that." Dorothy said.

"Not in Oz." Madeline said checking her own pulse.

"Why are you checking your pulse?" Ozma asked.

"My pulse and Dorothy's are linked, if she gets nervous, or frightened my pulse changes, and right now, her heart is beating like a drum solo." Madeline said

Dorothy sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. She looked at Madeline directly in her eyes. The look in them told her that she already had a plan.


	24. the date

**Disclaimer, you get it now I hope.**

 _A few weeks later, countdown, three days till the party._

When dorothy and the others returned to Kansas, things seemed, for lack of a better term in her mind, different. It seemed that wherever she went someone was watching her. it didn't really surprise her, more than it just kind of bugged her. wherever she walked there seemed to be someone in the town watching her. it didn't help that everyone in town knew who she was. As she walked into the library to tell her stories one last time before the holidays, she found herself bumping directly into the librarian. Which resulted in dorothy losing her balance and ending up the ground.

"Oh, dorothy, are you alright?" She asked helping her up.

"yes Mrs. T, thank you." Dorothy said smoothing her dress down and sighing.

"your stool is in place, I think it's time for us to get you a new one, that one's been with the library since we established the children's section when your parents were, oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" but that was as far as she got before dorothy stopped her.

"It's alright." Dorothy said with a sigh as she walked over to her stool.

As she sat down, immediately the crowd of children around her began to grow. Betsy and Trot soon arrived and Trot positioned herself at the front of the crowd, while Betsy resigned herself to leaning against a metal pillar that extended into the ceiling. She recounted some more of her tales of her adventures in Oz. this lasted for about an hour before the children started to get bored and go off and do other things. as dorothy got up both trot and Betsy approached her.

"So, not long till the party." Betsy said.

"Nope, hey trot, has your father and Captain Bill arrived yet?" Dorothy asked.

"No, I don't think they'll be home for the holidays, but that's nothing new." Trot said sighing.

"Ace asked if we'd be staying overnight at the manor, are you guys planning something?" Betsy asked.

"we are planning on spending Christmas day in Emerald city, I've already got all my gifts ready." Dorothy said sighing

"What did you get alex?" Trot asked.

"That would be telling." Dorothy said as she heard someone approach her from behind.

"darn." Came Alex's voice.

"Alex, you'll know what I got you at the same time everyone else does." Dorothy said turning to face him.

"So, we're going to Oz on Christmas Day?" Trot asked.

"If you don't mind." Dorothy said.

"That would be up to their parents, though wouldn't it?" Alex asked.

"They can come too." Dorothy said.

"I'll ask my mother about it when I get home." Trot said.

"And I'll ask my parents, have you gotten a dress for the party yet dorothy?" Betsy asked curiously.

"Maddie has picked a beautiful dress out for me, and alex hasn't seen it yet." Dorothy said looking at him and smiling.

"Hey Jack is helping me with my suit, so it looks like we'll both be in for a surprise." Alex said.

"is he making you wear a bowtie?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes." Alex groaned.

"I don't see what you have against them, you used to wear them all the time." Dorothy said.

"well, as now employee, and eventually owner of the family business, bowties just can't cut it anymore." Alex said sighing.

"Well, I say that do." Dorothy said kissing his cheek causing both Betsy and trot to gag

"okay, seriously, no mushy stuff." Betsy said.

"you wanna try and stop us?" alex asked.

Betsy looked at him for a second. Then at dorothy, then stepped back.

"No sir." She said.

"Well then, don't argue." Alex said.

"Anyways, alex, would you object to going to the sandwich shop across the street for lunch?" Dorothy asked.

"of course, not, do you have money?" Alex asked.

"of course, I got auntie Em to give me some money so we could." Dorothy said

"I always have some money on me, mainly it's for emergencies, but I've built up a nice collected of coins." Alex said.

"You two should go through them at some point, anyways, we'll see you two later Betsy's mom is taking Betsy and I dress shopping today." Trot said.

"Sounds exciting." Alex said.

"Oh, trust me, it is." Betsy said as trot dragged her away

Dorothy chuckled before turning back to alex. they embraced for a moment before starting for the door. When they were out of the library they both ran across the street to the sandwich shop. getting into a booth they both ordered a chocolate milkshake and a roast beef sandwich on rye bread. Which led to an interesting conversation.

"So, why did you order the same thing?" Alex asked.

"I thought you were reading my mind." Dorothy said.

"I'm normally not someone who likes rye, but it goes good with roast beef." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and took out the little purse her aunt had given her for one of her birthdays, she had also given her fifty dollars, which was more than enough to cover lunch. Her aunt knew this and had pointed out that she was not expecting change. Dorothy found this odd, but she didn't question it at the time, and still thought it best not to question it.

"How much did your aunt give you for lunch?" alex asked as they were served their drinks.

"fifty." Dorothy said.

"Dollars?" Alex asked.

"yes." Dorothy said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"did she ask for change?" alex asked.

"No, she actually said she wasn't expecting change, which is odd." Dorothy said.

"I'm too intimidated by your aunt to even try to question her motives, but perhaps she has something on the side planned or thinks you could use money for the road?" Alex asked.

"Alex, outside of Oz, and the manor, and the town, what other roads have I ever been on?" Dorothy asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" alex asked.

"no." Dorothy said.

"good, because I would suffer the repercussions, and my leg is bad enough as it is, but at least I can make it across town." Alex said

Dorothy smiled as the sandwiches arrived. They ate in silence for several minutes. Till dorothy broke the silence.

"so, you and Eliza getting along?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Mostly, actually, I was going to mention, I overheard her mom and my mom talking last night, they were talking about how things were when they were all younger." Alex said.

"I assume my parents came up?" Dorothy asked

"Yes, and apparently, your father, my father, and your uncle once wanted to start a band." Alex said.

Dorothy couldn't help but snort at this remark.

"Would one of them had been a singer?" Dorothy asked.

"Actually, your mother, apparently, you've inherited her singing talents." Alex said.

"A band, with my mother as singer, my dad, your dad, and my uncle as musicians, for whatever reason, the thought of that just makes me laugh." Dorothy said with a giggle.

"I had a hard time restraining myself from laughing, barely made it up the stairs, had to pass it off as finally getting the punchline to a joke." Alex replied.

"Clever." Dorothy said finishing off half of her sandwich.

"maybe you and Madeline can do a duet at some point." Alex suggested.

"Alex, really now, Maddie has her own style and I have mine."

"Yes, she's all, springy, and bouncy, and I'm not sure what to call your style." Alex said.

"Call it energetic but tame." Dorothy said sighing.

"Dorothy? Alex? I hardly expected to find either of you here." Came the voice of Jon Foreman.

"Oh, Jon, good afternoon, what brings you here?" Dorothy asked.

"this shop is a frequent for me." He said.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to think of saying.

"well, I won't bother you two any longer." He said smiling before walking away.

They both finished their meals in silence before going up to the counter to pay for the meal. Once this was done dorothy put the change in the little purse and she and alex left without another word. When they got back to the farmhouse they found it empty. Dorothy sighed and walked to her aunt and uncles room, leaving the little purse on the bedside table before going back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch next to alex, she rested her head on his shoulder and eventually she nodded off.


	25. christmas eve pt 1

**Disclaimer, you understand at this point.**

 _Christmas Eve._

Dorothy awoke in her room in Diggs manor to find Madeline standing over her. at this point she was beginning to get irritated by her.

"Oh, don't look at me with that tone of voice." Madeline said.

"I didn't say any…oh right, thoughts…Maddie, is there a reason you have to always invade my privacy?" dorothy asked.

"its not really private when it's me, since, as has been often established, I basically am you." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and got up. A few moments later there was a knock on the bedroom door. Dorothy sighed again and picked up the scepter, waving it in the direction of the door, it swung open revealing alex, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, Madeline, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here, Jack is looking for you." Alex said handing the tray to dorothy.

Madeline sighed and walked out of the room. Dorothy shook her head and set the tray of food down on the side table.

"so, you ready for tonight?" dorothy asked.

"are you?" Alex asked.

"as I'll ever be." Dorothy said.

"Brianna's providing her service, making all the food, the orchestra will be here later, everyone is running about doing something." Alex said sitting down on the bed.

"That's nice, has Glinda let Ozma come here?" Dorothy asked grabbing an apple from the tray.

"actually, yes, to my surprise." Alex replied.

Dorothy smiled and started on the apple. Alex sighed and walked out of the room. As Dorothy ate the food on the tray she sighed. She hoped alex would still be fit enough to dance. It had been a while since they had danced together, and tonight would be their time to do it again. assuming no one interrupted them with mistletoe. Every year since the first Christmas party that they had with Aislynn, she and Ellie seemed very determined to try and get them under the mistletoe again. she shook her head at the thought of this. However as she changed out of her night gown and into a red shirt and a green dress to go over it, she smiled. she loved the holidays.

"dorothy? Oh, good, so you are awake." came Ellie's voice as she walked in.

"Good morning to you too." Dorothy said giggling.

"sorry, good morning." Ellie said.

"Did you need something?" Dorothy asked.

"Not really, I saw Madeline and alex and wondered I if you were awake." Ellie said.

"alright, actually Ellie, can you go into that bag over there and grab some of my hair ribbons?" dorothy said pointing to a bag

Ellie nodded and walked over to the bag.

"Any particular color choices?" Ellie asked.

"not really." Dorothy replied.

"where'd you get the candy cane striped ones?" Ellie asked pulling them from the bag.

"Auntie Em bought them earlier this week." Dorothy replied.

"I think they're very fitting for the holidays." Ellie said bringing them over to her.

"hey, have Betsy and trot been enjoying themselves?" Dorothy asked taking them and using them to tie up her hair.

"I think so, ace has spent the last hour showing them around the manor." Ellie said.

"oh." Dorothy said.

"Yea." She replied.

"hey, is your sister coming?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"she said it was a possibility, but someone really needs to keep things in order while Ozma is here." Ellie said.

"She's let the other girls come, she needs to allow herself some time to have some fun." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, my sisters view of fun, actually, I don't know if my sister has a view of fun, and I'm going to get yelled at later for saying that." Ellie said.

"Why, is she watching?" Dorothy asked.

"She's always watching." Ellie said.

"now you know why I requested that my room have no mirrors in it." Dorothy said.

"yep." Ellie said walking over to the wardrobe.

"ah-ah-ah! Stay out! No one is seeing my dress until tonight!" dorothy said sternly.

Ellie immediately backed away. Dorothy sighed and picked up the scepter again, walking over to the wardrobe, she set the scepter in between the handles so that it floated in between them.

"Dorothy, don't do that, now the only people who will be able to get in there are you and alex." Ellie said.

"That's the point." Dorothy said.

"oh, right." Ellie said sighing

"Ellie, it's a surprise to everyone except Maddie." Dorothy said.

"But she picked it out." Ellie replied.

"Out of my wardrobe in the city." Dorothy said.

"Yes, because I've obviously memorized everything in that now maze of a closet." Ellie said.

They both stood there in silence for several moments before laughing hysterically.

"Come on Ellie, let's go to the sitting room." Dorothy said grabbing the tray.

Ellie smiled and followed dorothy out of the room. When they got to the living room they found Aislynn, Betsy, Trot, alex, and Eliza sitting there, playing what appeared to be a card game. While Ozma was sitting on the couch with both toto and pockets asleep on her lap.

"Go fish." She heard alex say.

"so, finished with the tour then ace?" Ellie asked.

"Yep." Aislynn said.

"Oh, don't you look pretty." Came the voice of auntie Em from behind her.

"Thanks auntie Em." Dorothy said smiling.

"you know, I look at you and I see so much of your mother she would be so proud of you." Em said sighing.

"Dorothy, can I ask you a question?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Go ahead." Dorothy replied.

"do you ever get tired of people comparing you to your mother?" she asked.

"Eliza!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's alright alex, it's hard to think about my parents, but over the years I've been told that I have my father's energy, my mother's spirit, her looks, I'm used to it, or as used to it as I can be." Dorothy said.

"I see, got any threes alex?." Eliza said sighing

"go fish." Alex replied.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to the couch. Plopping down next to Ozma.

"These two have been in a deep sleep for the last hour or so." Ozma said.

Dorothy smiled and began scratching toto behind the ear. Immediately his tail began wagging and within minutes toto was awake and running around the room. Pockets, on the other hand, jumped from Ozma's lap, isolated herself to a corner, and fell back to sleep.

"Dorothy, can we got outside later?" Toto asked curiously

"Not today toto, I don't want to make a mess of myself before the party." Dorothy said.

"Hey ace, got any sevens?" Alex asked

Aislynn sighed and handed him a card from her hand. He then took the seven from his own hand and put it in a pile next to the deck.

"Madeline gave us the cards, we've been at this game for a couple of hours, at first it was Eliza and me, then Ace and the others showed up then I went to check on you, and here we are now." Alex said turning to dorothy.

"I didn't ask, but, alright." Dorothy said.

"Madeline told me to tell you, regardless." Alex said.

"how do you keep a game of go fish going for a couple of hours?" Em asked curiously.

"Well, assuming no one manages to get rid of their hand once you run out of cards, reshuffle all the cards in the pile of matches." Alex said.

"did you come up with that on your own?" Dorothy asked.

"it's his parents used to keep us from fighting when we were little." Eliza said.

"With card games?" Dorothy asked.

"don't look at us, we didn't come up with it." Alex said.

"so, dorothy, when will we get to see your dress?" Ozma asked.

"Tonight, when the party starts, not a moment before." Dorothy said.

"She even has the scepter in front of the closet so none of us can get near it." Ellie said.

"Dorothy, you could at least give ellie a peek, she is one of your best friends after all." Alex said.

"if I show one person I should show everyone, it's only fair." Dorothy said.

"well, we'll just have to wait then." Ellie said.

"well, I've got to go make sure the kids aren't driving henry insane, have fun." Em said.

"I'm still trying to think of a way to get dorothy and alex under the mistletoe again." Ellie said.

"Ellie, it's not going to work." Alex and dorothy said in unison.

"ellie, I think we should just give up, they've literally gotten out of every single attempt we had, even the jack in the box didn't work." Aislynn said.

"Alex sent me a photo of that, I thought it was clever, but you're gonna need to dig deeper to pull one on my cousin." Eliza said.

"Eliza, don't give them any ideas." Alex said groaning.

"hey, liven up, if I wanted them to get some ideas I would have dug up the old secret." Eliza said.

"What secret?" dorothy asked.

Alex sighed and set his cards down on the floor.

'When we were younger, back when I spent my time antagonizing people for the fun of it, I had a little notebook that I wrote ideas for pranks in, however with my uncle being the principal of the school, I found it rather difficult to pull things off, so, one day, when Eliza was over, she found it and told my parents about it, my dad didn't care, he went off to work in a bit of a huff, mom wasn't much for talking that day either, so I came up with the only logical solution at the time." Alex said trailing off.

"Which was?" Ellie asked curiously.

"we buried it in his backyard in a nice wooden box, it was several winters ago," Eliza said.

"I see, anyways, you aren't going to get us under the mistletoe again." Dorothy said.

"we'll see about that." Ellie replied chuckling.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed.

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, alex, where are your parents and Annabella?" dorothy asked curiously.

"they had to run home to get a few things?" alex replied picking up his cards

"Got any nines, alex?" Eliza asked.

"Go fish." Alex replied.

Eliza sighed and grabbed a card from the deck.

"Got any kings, Eliza?" Aislynn asked.

Eliza sighed and took the card out of her hand and handed it to Aislynn, who took her own and the one Eliza had given her and placed it in the pile. This went on without any further interruption for a couple of hours before Alex's parents and Annabella showed up. Though Annabella just sat on one of the many armchairs and had toto sitting on her lap. Every time dorothy tried to get pockets to get and be active she simply got the same response.

"Wake me up when it's time for food." She said.

"Pockets you need to be somewhat active, don't make me get your mother and your siblings." Dorothy said.

Pockets eventually did get up, but dorothy wasn't sure if it was because of her threat to get her mother Eve, and her siblings, Patch, Oddball, and Alexa, or if it was because toto began bugging her eventually. As the day suddenly crept through into the afternoon, after lunch, the group found themselves all scattered as the time for the party to begin, began closing in.


	26. christmas eve pt 2 the party

**Disclaimer you know.**

When evening crept around dorothy found herself in her bedroom. Alex was in his room, both were about to get ready for the party. Dorothy stood in front of the wardrobe, moving the scepter out of the way and opening it. revealing a beautiful green dress. The top was a deep emerald green which faded as you got lower into light white washed green. Along the arms, the waist, and the hem of the dress were lined with simulant emerald, or at least she thought they were fake. Though the dress came from emerald city so she wasn't sure. She took her time changing into it, when she was content with how she looked she tied her hair up in bun and sighed. She wondered what her parents would think if they were alive. As she slid her feet into the ruby slippers, she began to grow nervous. However, in Alex's room, jack was helping alex. who right now only had a pair of emerald green pants and a matching button-down on. He was fretting over his outfit.

"Care for some help?" Jack asked

"That's why you're here." Alex said.

Jack chuckled and grabbed Alex's shoulder.

"Over to the mirror, now." He said dragging him over the large mirror that was on the wall.

Immediately Jack handed him a comb. Alex sighed and combed his hair into the same fashion he liked wearing it in for parties. With the front smoothed to one side. When this was done, jack helped him into the suit jacket. It was emerald green as well, but the cuffs and the collar were lined with small emeralds. The buttons were made of gold, or some similar metal, neither he or jack could tell. When alex was done, jack used magic to put himself in a white suit.

"White? Aren't you worried on messing it up?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Jack said,

Alex shook his head and put on his dress shoes. He and jack then left the room and found themselves at the grand staircase where Ellie, Eliza, Ozma, Betsy, Trot, and Madeline were waiting. Madeline was wearing a red and green stripped dress with a matching hat. Betsy was wearing a light red dress. While trot was wearing a light green. Ozma was wearing a pearl pink ballgown. And Ellie was wearing a bright pink dress that matched style similar to her sister's.

"Dorothy not ready yet?" alex asked.

"she's not here yet." Ellie said.

"you look handsome jack." Madeline said.

"and you look beautiful as always." Jack said walking over to her.

"Oh, dorothy is fretting over her looks." Madeline said.

"Madeline, you go get her, so many people have arrived already." Ellie said.

"and Ace won't stay patient forever, besides, I think we can all agree that we want to see dorothy in the dress I picked out for her." Madeline said.

"you wouldn't even let me help you pick." Jack said.

Madeline smiled and sat on a nearby chair, conjuring up a cup of tea.

"She's coming now." She said.

"Oh, crud, alex, over here, we forgot the bowtie." Jack said.

Alex groaned and walked over to him. Suddenly he felt the bowtie being tied around his neck.

"I see you're putting the cufflinks I gave you to good use." Madeline said.

"They rarely leave the box I keep them in for fear of losing them dear." Jack replied.

"Well, what do you think?" Came Dorothy's voice.

Everyone turned and looked at dorothy. The moonlight that was coming through the window caught her and she seemed to be glowing radiantly.

"Oh, sweet, oz." Was all Ellie and Ozma could say.

Betsy and trot and Eliza's eyes had practically gone the size of dinner plates, and alex was standing there, staring at her. Jack keeping him on his feet.

"I take that lack of words." Dorothy said walking down the stairs and up to him, "as an impressed" she added.

"dorothy, you look beautiful." Alex said finally managing to say something.

"and you look handsome." Dorothy said kissing his cheek.

Alex smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay, well, you two stand there going all moon-eyed at each other, we're going to go into the ballroom." Ellie said dragging Ozma away.

Ozma gasped and nodded, then Eliza, Betsy, Trot, Jack, and Madeline all followed. As the two of them were left alone they heard the music start.

"you feeling well enough to dance tonight?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, are you in the mood to?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Dorothy replied.

The two of them smiled at each other before immediately being nearly blinded by a flash, turning to look at the source, dorothy found her aunt standing there with a camera, smiling widely.

"you two, best couple of the year." Em said.

"Auntie Em." Dorothy groaned.

"Hey, it's not my fault you two look perfect together." Em said snapping another photo.

"how's the food?" alex asked.

"Oh, I didn't know Brianna was so good at cooking, there are several tiny mince pies, and fruit tarts, you name it, it's probably there." Em said.

"just thinking about that makes me feel a bit sick." Alex said.

"me too." Dorothy said.

"Wanna go in?" Alex asked offering a hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dorothy said taking it.

As they walked to the ballroom, upon making it to the entrance they found themselves stopped by Madeline's voice.

"Hey, dorothy, wanna bet I can get my hat on that nail over the door?" Madeline asked.

"I don't make bets, but I'll humor you, I'll be here to catch it if you miss." Dorothy replied.

"you're too kind, alright, everyone watch this." Madeline said taking off her hat.

Immediately she tossed it and all eyes followed it as it flew and hit the nail as if it were a hook on the wall. everyone clapped, including dorothy and alex. as they were about to walk in once more they were stopped by Madeline putting up a hand.

"Now what?" dorothy asked.

"Look at the hat." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and looked up at it, it was a green and brown hat, which, when imagining it, seemed to look good on Madeline, but it wasn't the hat she had been wearing when she went into the ballroom, alex pointed this out. It was then that it struck them both. In the ribbon over the brim, was a branch.

"Oh no." Dorothy said groaning.

"Oh yes, now, that's how you trick someone under the mistletoe." Madeline said turning to ellie, Aislynn and Eliza.

Dorothy let out a growl and then turned to alex.

"So, they won." Dorothy said trailing off.

"Looks like it, I don't see anyone else with a camera, never mind, your aunt is still here." Alex said as Em walked up to them

"One last photo, then I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you're going to do." Em said.

"Auntie Em, don't tell me you had a part in this?" Dorothy queried.

"Guilty as charged." Em said kissing her niece on the forehead.

Dorothy growled again, but finally sighed in defeat, she knew she wasn't going to win this. She stepped aside to let her aunt past so that she could get in position, turning to alex again she found he had gone completely red in the face. Dorothy smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"huh? Oh, yes?" Alex asked.

"are you going to stand there, or are we going to kiss?" Dorothy asked.

"Can we just stand here?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"ha-ha very funny." Dorothy said.

Without another word alex pulled dorothy into a kiss, just like their first one, a photo was snapped. Dorothy blushed a deep red that contrasted nicely with her red.

"Awe!" came the collected words of all the guests.

When they broke from the kiss they bother hugged each other tightly before Madeline walked over carrying a broom. She used it to knock her hat off the nail, taking the branch of mistletoe out of the ribbon she smiled and hugged them both.

"Sorry I had to trick you, but I wanted to see you two kiss under the mistletoe." Madeline said.

"It's alright Maddie, you know I can't be mad at you." Dorothy said smiling.

Madeline smiled and then disappeared into the crowd, dragging jack with her. dorothy then turned back to alex who was smiling. Taking his hand, they both found themselves in the middle of the floor. It was then that the orchestra had started a slower song. They both began their dance together.

As they danced, nothing seemed to matter, they didn't seem to notice anyone. However, all eyes were on them. The two of them hoped this moment wouldn't end. The floor was theirs, as it often was when they danced together. All they could see was each other. all they could hear, was the music. They danced on and on until the music eventually came to a stop. It was then that the sound of clapping brought them back to reality.

"Dorothy, that was, amazing." Madeline said running up to her.

"I wanted to look away to get some food, but I found myself compelled to watch." Jack said following close behind.

"I think there's a tad bit of magic in your dance." Madeline whispered.

"well, my dance instructors have all said that if it's done right, dancing can be magical." Alex said.

"No I mean, real, magic!" she whispered sternly.

"Mads don't ruin the mood." Jack said whispered sternly.

Dorothy couldn't help but smile before dragging alex over to the table where all the food was set out. Grabbing herself a small meat pie and a fruit tart she walked over to a free chair. Alex however was dragged away by his little sister Annabella for a chat with his parents. Dorothy smiled as she watched him. As the orchestra struck up another song dorothy found herself happier than she had been. As she ate she began humming. As words coursed through her head and out her mouth

 **Happiness  
**

_**Dorothy**_

 **They say happiness  
is a thing you can't see  
A thing you can't touch  
I disagree **

**Happiness is standing beside me  
I can see him,  
He can see me  
happiness is whatever  
you want it to be**

 **Happiness is a high hill  
Will I find it?  
yes I will**

 **Happiness is a high tree  
can I climb it?  
Watch and see**

Dorothy watched as alex laughed at something his father said and then started back over her. he smiled

"You know, it's days and nights like this that are good for the spirit, it makes me so happy to see my family in a good mood, but better yet, it makes me happy to be with you even more." Alex said

Dorothy smiled and continued.

 **They say happiness  
Is the folly off fools**

 _ **Dorothy and Alex**_

 _ **Well  
pity poor me  
One of the fools**_

They both couldn't help but laugh at this, before dorothy continued.

 **Dorothy**

 **Happiness is smiling upon me  
Walking my way  
Sharing my day**

 **Happiness  
is whatever you want it to be**

 _ **Dorothy and alex**_

 _ **Happiness is a bright star  
Are we happy?  
yes, we are.**_

 **Dorothy**

 **Happiness is a clear sky  
Give me wings  
and let me fly**

 _ **Dorothy and alex.**_

 _ **For happiness is whatever  
you want it  
to be**_

They both smiled. dorothy set her food down on her plate and set it aside. Standing up, she hugged him tightly.

"alex, you're one of the few things that can always, guarantee a smile on my face." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and stroked her hair. He didn't want to let go of her, but his stomach growling loud enough for both to hear made dorothy release him. He grabbed a cookie from a large platter and ate it. then he went and got some punch. It had a unique fruitiness to it that dorothy and alex both liked. As they ate they spent their time watching their friends do various things, Madeline was dancing with jack in time with the music. Ellie was talking with Brianna and her other friends from Oz, Betsy and Trot were playing some game with Annabella in the far corner of the room, Eliza was trying to teach Aislynn some dance steps of her own, and Mr. Foreman was sitting in chair, by the entry way, looking like he could nod off at any moment. Ozma however, was darting around, going from one of the girls to the next. And after about half an hour of eating, they were joined by Ozma.

"So, enjoying yourselves?" Ozma asked.

"yes, how about you?" dorothy asked.

"I've been keeping myself interested with the events going on." Ozma said smiling and helping herself to some food.

"we noticed." Alex said taking a sip from his drink.

"you know, I don't even want to know how Brianna managed to make all this food in time, and according to her, there's loads more in the kitchen." Ozma said.

Dorothy smiled and finished off the last bit of a fruit tart before standing again. alex smiled and stood up as well. Ozma then smiled and darted over to Mr. Foreman, with whom she struck up a conversation. Dorothy giggled and then walked across the ballroom to the window. Looking out she could see the full moon in the sky. She sighed a content sigh. Alex joined her a few moments later.

"It looks beautiful out" Alex said smiling.

"yes, yes, it is." Dorothy replied.

"dance in the moonlight?" Alex asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" dorothy replied taking his hand and going to the backdoor.

Opening it, they found that the patio had been brushed of snow. The moonlight lit up the yard in a beautiful light, the snow sparkled. Neither of them cared that it was cold. Propping the door open, they began dancing in time to the music. However, their dancing did not go unnoticed soon there was a crowd of people gathered around doorway. They danced for what felt like mere minutes but when the music stopped and they were shocked by the applause, they found that they had danced for an hour. As they walked back in, shutting the back door behind them, they were both given a cup of tea by Dorothy's aunt.

"What are we ever going to do with you two?" Em asked chuckling.

Both dorothy and alex smiled. sharing a glance, they walked back over to the chairs they had been using. It was then that Aislynn called for everyone's attention.

"okay, I know, normally dorothy does the toasting, but this year, I want to change it up a bit, because, seeing dorothy and alex dancing together, I want to do a toast, to their good health, and that they always remain the perfect couple we see them as today, so, without any more hesitation, to dorothy and alex, their good health, and their fantastic relationship." Aislynn said raising a glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Alex and dorothy both went bright red in the face. Just then the sound of a clock striking ten reverberated through the house. Alex took his watch from his pocket, it was a few minutes faster. Looking at dorothy, he smiled, and nodded.

"Ace, thank you so much, and a thank you to everyone." Dorothy said.

"You're welcome, dorothy, alex, I think there's enough time for one more song, would you two be willing to treat us with the last slow dance of the night?" Aislynn asked.

Dorothy smiled and turned to alex. he smiled wider and then downed the rest of his tea. He offered her his hand, she took it and they both ran to the middle of the floor. Immediately the orchestra started playing. They started dancing, as they did, everything but the music seemed to go out of focus once again. dorothy and alex stared into each other's eyes. Lost in the moment, they hoped it would never end, but they knew, like all good things, that it must end, and as the music ended. The two of them were once more met with applause. Dorothy smiled at alex. he however had a conflicted look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.

Alex's face then immediately changed to a smile. He immediately pulled her into a kiss. Dorothy immediately began blushing a bright red. A collective "awe" came from the people around them once again. as they broke from the kiss, dorothy smiled and embraced him tightly.

"Kiss me when I ask." Dorothy said giggling.

"never gonna happen." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and suddenly found herself yawning. She felt drowsy, she released alex and stretched. Madeline then walked over to her.

"Come on dorothy, let's get you to bed." She said leading her off.

When they got back to Dorothy's room, dorothy sat down on her bed and removed the slippers, and Madeline used magic to switch out the dress for one of Dorothy's nightgowns. Putting the dress back on its hanger, she smiled.

"Maddie, I should let you pick out my dresses more often, everyone seemed to love it." Dorothy said smiling.

"dorothy, I wouldn't let you wear anything I wouldn't wear." Madeline replied.

"given your style of dress, I imagine that falls under the heading of, not much." Dorothy replied yawning.

"Well, that depends, but that's a story for another day." Madeline said.

Dorothy chuckled and stretched again. laying down on the bed, she smiled as Madeline left the room. And soon dorothy nodded off.

 **Song, Happiness from the musical Scrooge**


	27. christmas day

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

As the sun rose the next morning, dorothy awoke feeling more cheery than usual. As she got up and stretched, toto and pockets ran into the room and jumped up on the bed.

"Well, you two seem energetic this morning." Dorothy said walking over to the wardrobe and opening it.

"alex is on his way too, everyone else seems to have left already." Toto said panting.

"I'm not surprised, every other time we've spent Christmas in Oz, everyone leaves before me." Dorothy replied changing out of her nightgown and into a red and white striped outfit.

At that moment alex stuck his head in the doorway.

"Oh good, you're awake." Alex said walking over.

Dorothy smiled and grabbed the scepter which was still floating close to the wardrobe.

"Good morning." Dorothy replied.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"yep, you?" Dorothy asked walking over to him

"always." Alex said kissing her cheek.

Dorothy giggled and slid the slippers on. She then turned and walked over to the dresser. Picking up the picnic basket that was on it, she walked over to the bed and opened it. immediately toto and pockets jumped in.

"You know, eventually, pockets will get too big for that basket." Alex said.

"I know, but I'll do it while I still can." Dorothy replied

"well, at least toto isn't getting any bigger, however he is getting old." Alex said resulting in a loud growl coming from the basket.

"Alex, be nice, toto, you too." Dorothy said chuckling

"sorry." They both replied.

"Anyways, we should get going, they won't wait forever for us." Dorothy said.

"well I wouldn't say that." Alex said grabbing the scepter.

Dorothy shook her head and took his hand.

"Take us to Oz." Dorothy said clicking her heels.

Immediately they both felt themselves lurch forward. The colors whizzing by, dorothy found herself feeling dizzy, then suddenly she felt her feet make contact with the floor, but she found herself falling into Glinda's arms.

"Dorothy, alex, there you are, I was about to check on you two." Glinda said smiling.

"Good morning Glinda, merry Christmas." Dorothy said setting the basket down and letting toto and pockets climb out of it.

Looking around they found they were at the far back of the chambers, rather close to the crystal ball Glinda had set up. She could see everyone by the throne, making idle chat while they waited. Looking at alex she found him leaned up against the wall. catching his breath.

"You know, one day, we need to find a better way to get to Oz." Alex said

"Sorry, that's all we have, since I don't think either Roquat or father time would like to have to drop what they're doing every time you want to come to Oz or go home." Glinda said still with a smile.

Dorothy giggled and walked over to the group. Everyone turned to face her.

"Merry Christmas." They all said in unison.

"Merry Christmas to all of you." Dorothy said.

"Hey kiddo, you're just in time for presents." Scarecrow said walking over to her with lion and tin man following close behind.

"That's from all three of us, it's the latest invention we were working on." Lion said.

"And, happily, it didn't explode." Tin man said

"How reassuring." Alex said walking over.

"Speaking of that, have you even worked on the rainbow mover?" Aislynn asked.

"No, he hasn't, but I was doing some looking at it, and I think it would be an easy fix." Wiser said.

"yes, I assume it would, I made it so that when the button was deployed the rainbow mover would be debilitated when the red button was pressed, not destroyed." Scarecrow said.

"Brilliant." Jon said taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"Dorothy, open it, I've seen their little invention in action, remember I told you about it weeks ago?" Ozma asked.

Dorothy tried to think, but she couldn't remember. She assumed it was mentioned once and then never again. shrugging, she opened the box, revealing a metal orb. It was split down the center with what appeared to be small arrows inscribed on both, taking it out and turning it, immediately the lights around her seemed to dim, and suddenly everyone was surrounded by what appeared to be the night sky with stars glowing around them.

"Wow." Was all dorothy managed to say.

"We took scarecrows rainbow mover concept and used it to make this, ace helped with design behind the scenes, and Glinda and Ozma provided some magic." Lion said.

"Neat." Alex said

"It's so pretty." Annabella and trot said.

"Agreed." Betsy, the China princess, and Marshall mallow said.

"It's amazing." Eliza, Em, Henry, Mr. And Mrs. Teak, and Eliza's parents all said.

"I've seen it in action." Madeline said.

Dorothy smiled and twisted it shut. The lighting in the room returned to normal.

"That was, quite a sight." Dorothy said.

"oh, right, dorothy, I found a small box in your room, it's from Roquat." Madeline said walking it over to her.

"What no hat from you Maddie?" dorothy asked chuckling.

"It's in your wardrobe." Madeline said.

"Wait, why am I opening all my gifts first?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"We voted." Annabella said cheerily

Dorothy sighed and sat down on the floor. Opening the box, she found a rock with what appeared to be crystals set in it.

"Oh, it's a geode, odd looking one though." Alex said picking up a box from a large pile of gifts that dorothy had failed to notice

"um, that's a bigger pile than any of the gifts we could have all gotten each other." Dorothy said.

"Gifts from admirers, I threw mine on the pile, though, I think I'm more than an admirer." Alex said.

"wow…" was all dorothy could say before alex handed her a box.

"Where are the girls by the way?" alex asked.

"Home with their families, except Alyssa, Elena, and Terrance, they went to Locasta's with their families." Glinda said sounding a bit bitter.

Dorothy smiled and opened the present alex had given her. inside was a new locket, with a little picture of a kitten inscribed on it. as well as a journal with a kitten making a walking motion on the front cover, and a small pink stuffed kitten. She couldn't help but smile, however, opening the locket, she found a picture of herself, and her parents.

"I got the picture from your aunt and uncle." Alex said sitting down next to her.

Dorothy said nothing. She simply held the stuffed kitten up to him and meowed.

"Awe." Everyone said in unison.

Dorothy laughed and then hugged alex tightly.

"Alex, I want you to open my present to you." Dorothy said motioning for her aunt.

Immediately Em came over with a large bag, dorothy smiled and went through it, pulling out a box around the same size as the one alex had given her. alex chuckled and opened it, immediately the first thing he pulled out was a stuffed wolf, similar to the one his sister had given him. Setting it down on the floor next to Dorothy's kitten, he then pulled out a wooden box.

"Oh, this one I had a bit of help in son." Mr. Teak said.

"I can tell, Dorothy's not a carpenter, and I don't think dorothy would use our logo on the bottom." Alex said

"Open it." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and opened it revealing a new pocket watch, with a running wolf inscribed on the front. Opening it revealed his name inscribed on the inside.

"I thought it'd be best to replace the watch the lightning burnt." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and kissed Dorothy's cheek. he then looked back into the box and found another box. Picking it up he opened it, he found a porcelain wolf inside.

"I had Maddie enchant it so that it can't break, just don't throw it, because it can't break, it will bounce and it can hurt someone." Dorothy said.

"You tested it, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"No…Maddie did…first from a few inches off the desk, then against the floor, magic, it can be dangerous." Dorothy said.

"I thought we established this already?" Alex asked.

"Yes, did that stop us? nope." Dorothy said going a bit red in the face.

Alex chuckled and kissed her. dorothy blushed an even deeper red.

"Well you might want to take a little look on the inside of that journal I gave you." Alex said taking a journal with running wolf on the cover from his box.

"Who would have guessed that they would have gotten each other similar gifts?" Henry asked.

Immediately Madeline raised her hand only to have it forced down by jack. Ozma then got up and walked over to them. Waving her wand over dorothy and alex, immediately a golden tiara with rubies set in it and a similar crown for alex.

"Okay, that's a little much." Glinda said.

"I know, but I've always wanted to do that." Ozma said.

"Maddie, do we have a place for this in the closet?" dorothy asked.

"Not sure, I wasn't looking, I was placing." Madeline said.

"it's just another thing I'll spend most of my time polishing." Alex said taking it off his head and polishing it.

"Okay brother, lay off on the polishing." Annabella said.

"hey when you have as many things as I do, and always have the mad impulse to keep them shiny and in good condition, you'll understand." Alex said.

"Daddy, do me a favor?" Annabella asked.

"what is it dear?" Mr. Teak asked.

"If I ever become like my brother, take all my things and lock them somewhere." Annabella said.

"Um, no." Mrs. Teak said covering her husband's mouth before he could say anything.

Everyone laughed at this. Until trot came up to dorothy with her present, followed by Betsy.

"We both chipped in for this." Betsy said.

"oh, you two didn't need to get me anything." Dorothy said causing Betsy to take out a note book and put a tally in it.

"okay you're the seventh person to say that." Betsy said.

"how many people did you tell?" alex asked.

"Me" Madeline said raising her hand.

"me as well." Jack said.

"and me." Ozma said.

"and us." Scarecrow said.

"All we got from your aunt, uncle, cousins, who appear to have fallen asleep, and several others, was a, 'that's nice of you'." Betsy said

Dorothy smiled and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet, it was an odd-looking bracelet, made in a chain. But each link of the chain was a different color.

"We found that at the jewelry store in town, mommy was looking to buy something special for dad when he and captain bill return home." Trot said.

"thank you, both of you." Dorothy said.

"Oh, dorothy, here's one from the girls and me." Ellie said handing her a flat box.

Dorothy smiled and opened the box, inside was an album. Opening it revealed pictures of various activities that dorothy had done with each of them. She found it odd since no one that she could remember had a camera at any point when she was with them.

"I helped the girls with that a little." Glinda said.

"So, you used magic?" Alex asked before dorothy could get a word in.

"yep." Glinda replied.

Dorothy smiled and thanked them both. Then Mr. Foreman got up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope which he handed to dorothy.

"Your mother, she asked me to give you this when I thought you were ready, I had to write it for her, she was too weak at the time, I found it while I was going through some of my old supplies." He said.

Dorothy took the envelope and looked at it. it had her name written in her mother's hand writing on the envelope, but it looked as though she didn't have much strength left at the time. She placed it in her pocket, she didn't want to read it in front of everyone. She knew she would most likely be upset by it.]

"Smart choice." Madeline said.

"now, for one from your uncle and I." Em said bringing another flat package over to her.

Dorothy smiled and opened it. revealing another album. Opening it revealed a series of pictures. Dorothy as a baby with her parents. And all the pictures that her aunt and uncle had taken over the years. She smiled and got up, she then hugged her aunt and uncle. The china princess then walked over and handed dorothy a bag of candy.

"Marshal and I spent a day or so in candy county receiving messages from Madeline about all the type of candy you liked, it wasn't easy finding it all either." She said.

"Oh, you two didn't have to go through all that for me." Dorothy said.

"We know, we wanted to." She replied.

"The bonbon mountain isn't an easy climb." Marshal mallow said.

"of course, it wasn't, it's a round mountain, made of bonbons." Glinda said conjuring up a picture.

"Maddie, why did you give them all my favorites?" Dorothy asked.

"I didn't give them all your favorites, I left out quite a few otherwise, knowing the size of candy county, we'd be waiting till next Christmas, though I'm sure the candy county candy maker, or candy man as he's known, would have been happy to make you something." Madeline said.

"How many candies does she like?" The princess asked.

"All the ones I like, and a lot more." Madeline replied.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

Dorothy chuckled and hugged her and Marshall mallow. Thanking them both for their gifts. Glinda then walked over and handed dorothy a book.

"It's a few basic spells if you ever want to practice, and yes, I know you don't have any interest in sorcery, but I figured I may as well, since you are Oz's protector." Glinda said kissing Dorothy's forehead.

"Glinda, it's not that I don't have an interest in sorcery, I find it quite interesting, I just don't think it's something I could live by, it's too dangerous, I've seen what it can do, and I've felt it's affects." Dorothy replied.

"She's not lying," Madeline said taking out her wand and twirling it between her fingers.

Glinda smiled and then patted Dorothy's head before walking over to Ellie and whispering something to her. dorothy then smiled and walked over to her aunt.

Going through the bag she handed out her gifts to everyone. To Betsy and trot, she gave matching charm bracelets. For Ellie, a new make-up compact. Aislynn, she gave some books too, much against her better judgement. To Annabella she gave a stuffed lion. To Eliza, she gave a journal to chronicle her own adventures and thoughts in. to Glinda, she gave a little pink stuffed rabbit.

"Ellie helped me pick that out." Dorothy said.

Glinda smiled at her and went to the bag where she hugged it tightly. Out of sight of everyone except ellie.

Ozma's gift was a journal with a crown on it that she had found at a stationary store. Dorothy had also written a short note on the inside of the front cover asking her to write her thoughts in it. for scarecrow, tin man, and lion, she got a chess set for each of them, one made of wood, the others made of metal.

"ugh, I hate chess, the strawman always beats me." Lion said.

"you expect him to let you win?" Ozma asked.

This resulted in everyone laughing.

To Mr. Foreman, she gave a pair of binoculars, since she saw a pair in his kitchen that seemed a little worse for wear. And for Madeline, she got a new sewing kit.

When dorothy had finished, and received her thanks from everyone, she went to her room to check out the hat that Madeline had made her. when she got to the room and walked into the closet, she saw it set on the table. An emerald green hat, in the shape of a crown that looked similar to a chess piece. Trying it on and walking over to the full mirror she found that when she wore it, she had an even scarier resemblance to Madeline.

"So, how do you like it?" Madeline asked.

"It's scary how it makes me look even more like you." Dorothy said taking it off and setting it on the table again.

"I know, that was sort of the point." Madeline said.

"Why?" dorothy asked.

"Who said presents had to be fun?" Madeline asked.

"Fair point." Dorothy said.

"Also, jack is glad you didn't try to get him anything." Madeline said.

"Why's that?" Dorothy asked.

"Because all he ever wants is to be with me, but unlike alex, when he gets bored, he doesn't just lay there." Madeline said.

Dorothy shook her head and rolled her eyes. Alex then walked in with the scepter.

"oh, dorothy Brianna made everyone a tin of cookies as a gift, yours is on the bed." Alex said walking over.

"Thanks, you know, there is still one thing I wish." Dorothy said.

"That Glinda would eventually merge yours and Alex's rooms?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, I mean, on the off chance he does use that room, it's when one of us forces him to." Dorothy said.

"I think Glinda just doesn't really feel up to it." Madeline said.

"I think she's more worried that we'll find some way to make the situation unbearable for each other." Alex said.

"Fat chance of that, you two, even when she does get mad at you, you two always talk it, which is an ability that seems to be lacking in this world." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Any objections to staying in Oz a few days?" Dorothy asked.

"Only if you don't object." Alex said.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Dorothy said smiling.


	28. new circumstances

**Disclaimer, the usual**

Weeks later, after the holidays had ended and school had opened again, repairs having taken place but not yet finished had caused the library to become a quiet learning and tutoring space. And this is where dorothy found herself, working on some math problems with alex from the packet they had been given.

"um, 564? Did you get that for three?" alex asked.

"yes." Dorothy said

"Okay, so, I think that's enough math for the day, the packets not due till the end of next week." Alex said.

"Agreed." Dorothy said placing the papers in her satchel.

Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. a moment later a paper ball hit him in the head. looking around they found Aislynn looking at them from over the book she was reading. Opening it they read it, it went as follows. _'you two, please save the mushy stuff for home.'_ This got a chuckle out of both of them.

"home?" dorothy asked looking around and noticing everyone chatting

It was then that Mr. Alistair came into the library and walked over to them.

"So, how many people actually think did their assigned packets?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"not counting us?" Alex asked.

"or Aislynn, or Ms. Bobbin, or Ms. Griffiths." He said.

"well I heard all the teachers were betting that no more than half the students got half of it done." Alex said.

"I heard the same." Dorothy said.

"and who, pray tell, did you hear that from?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"we, um, may have been walking passed the teacher's lounge on Monday and over heard some things we shouldn't have." Alex said.

"well, I'm not surprised at you for that alex, but dorothy, I'm shocked." Mr. Alistair said.

"hey, don't look at me, I was following him." Dorothy said.

"yea." Alex said smiling.

"alex, don't go falling back into your old habits." Mr. Alistair said.

"I'm not uncle, but you know I can't resist listening in, Liza has the same problem." Alex said,

"I thought she told you not to call her that?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"uncle, seriously?" alex asked.

"yes, can't you respect what she asks of you?" He asked.

"ugh, you're worse than mom." Alex said.

"anyways, dorothy, you and ace are dismissed, alex, I guess you can go too." Mr. Alistair said.

"but it's only just passed lunch." Dorothy said.

"yes, and I've allowed you three to leave." Mr. Alistair said

They both sighed and got up. Alex helped dorothy into her jacket and then walked over to Aislynn who closed her book and got up. As they left the school they headed to Dorothy's house. When they got there, they found her aunt on the phone.

"no, I can't come over, California is far and I have my kids to take care of." Em said.

"Auntie Em?" dorothy asked.

"Dorothy shush, oh, yes Frank and Madeline's daughter, no she's perfectly fine, is there a reason you have to ask me this every time you call William?" Em asked.

"Em are you still on the phone with your brother?" henry asked from the living room with a yawn

"yes" em said.

"Explains why I'm only hearing of him now." Dorothy said.

"wait, are you talking about bill Hugson?" alex asked causing dorothy to give him an odd look.

"Who?" dorothy asked.

"yes, bill can you please hold on a second? Okay, dorothy, bill is two years older than I am, he lives with my cousin Ned at Hugson ranch in California, they together along with bill's wife Melinda raise Ned's son Zebadiah, both Bill and Ned were injured during an accident and they need someone to help on the ranch." Em said.

Dorothy was now more confused than she was a few seconds before. Her aunt then picked up a stack of photographs from the table by the phone and handed them to dorothy. Looking through them dorothy saw a young version of her aunt playing with a dark-haired boy. He was about a head taller than her and had on not a happy smiling face, but a mischievous grin.

"Em doesn't like talking about him, since they never really saw eye to eye." Henry said walking over.

"what, no, I can't send dorothy to California to help Zeb on the ranch…can I?" Em asked.

"what about her education?" henry asked taking the phone from his wife and talking into it.

"and what about me?" alex asked receiving a slap as a result.

"a tutor?" henry asked.

"Ned got Zeb a tutor for the year since he's being homeschooled right now, that's why they can't afford farm hands." Em said.

"Em, it's family, I know we shouldn't say no to them, but…" Henry said handing the phone back to his wife.

"Henry one sec, yes, uh-huh, no I wouldn't, ugh, not they wouldn't, what, well, I guess they would, one sec, dorothy, he wants to talk to you." Em said handing her to the phone.

Dorothy took it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" dorothy asked.

"Ma…no dorothy, wow you sound like your mother." Came a low pitched, gruff sounding voice.

"Yes, I get that a lot." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, please, can you do this favor for some distant relatives, come over and help Zeb run the ranch?" bill asked.

"can I talk to cousin Zeb?" dorothy asked.

"Certainly, here he is." He said as the sound of the phone being passed was heard.

"Howdy." Came a fluty sounding voice.

"Zeb?" dorothy asked.

"Well Zebediah, but call me Zeb." He replied now in a lower pitch.

"are your father and your uncle desperate?" Dorothy asked.

"They made a deal with your aunt never to call more than once a year unless it was a dire emergency." Zeb said

"well neither my aunt or uncle can leave their children, all I have is a dog and cat to worry about, um, how long do you expect?" Dorothy asked.

"doctor said they could start walking again after three months, 3 months after try heavy lifting, so six months at most, or maybe least." He said.

"six months?" alex whispered resulting in another slap.

"okay, six months, can I bring my pets with me?" dorothy asked.

"we'll do anything to get at least one of you to come I have some of my own money saved up if you need a train ticket for the express." He replied.

"no, no its alright, I can buy a ticket myself." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you're going?" alex asked.

"yes of course I'm going, its family, and it's an emergency." Dorothy said.

"well, I'll tell my uncle that you're coming then, can you hand the phone back to your aunt?" he asked.

"Sure." She said handing it back to Em.

Alex then took Dorothy's hand and dragged her to her bedroom shutting the door behind them.

"Dorothy, are you nuts? California is an awful long way from Kansas, and this is family you never even met." Alex said.

"Alex, it's still family." Dorothy said.

"actually, wait a minute, no, no the part that surprises me most is that you aren't extremely miffed that your aunt kept her brother a secret from you, the only reason I had any idea who he was, was because my mom and aunt were talking and it came up." Alex said.

"Well that answers that question, and no, I'm completely miffed, just repressing it for now." Dorothy replied

Alex shook his head and sat down on her bed. grabbing the scepter from the bedside he stared into the orb.

"Dorothy, after what happened to me when I went to help my family, I don't want anything to happen to you." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and sat next to him. Taking his hand in her own she then hugged him tightly.

"I never leave anyone in the lurch, my parents would go, I know they would, and this is what they would want me to do, just think of it as another adventure for me." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and held her against him tightly. However, a moment later a knock came on the door.

"Dorothy? I called the station, the next express to California is on Monday, I've ordered your ticket, I'll get the money from your account." Came her aunts voice.

Alex sighed and released dorothy. Monday wasn't far away, which meant they didn't have much time before they would be separated again.


	29. monday

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The night before Monday dorothy barely slept a wink. As it became dawn she got up and made sure once again she had everything packed. She didn't plan to bring the scepter with here as that would most likely raise many questions. She kept the slippers in a shoebox she had found while looking for a suitcase. She was about to meet some very distance relatives in a matter of days. However, as she was going through her things she found the letter from her mother that Jon had given her on Christmas. She locked it in her dresser having not even thought about opening it. both toto and pockets were asleep on her bed still. She had her clothes, her boots and her flats packed away. She had gotten a carrier for toto and pockets to share. She had already picked up her ticket for the express. As she woke her two pets up and put them in the carrier she sighed. Six months, that's how long she would be away. When it was time to go to the station she was accompanied by alex and her aunt.

"so, six months, long time." Alex said.

"yep." Dorothy replied.

"I noticed you don't have the scepter, are you leaving that behind?" alex asked.

"I'd rather not be asked about it." Dorothy said.

"Fair point." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and hugged him tightly. Just then they heard the conductor shout.

"Last call for the express train to California! Last Call!" he shouted

The two of then hugged for one last time. She then ran to her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble." Em said.

"No promises." Dorothy said smiling.

Her aunt kissed her forehead and smiled back. Dorothy then grabbed her suit cases and the carrier and walked over to the train. The conductor helped her get her things onto one of the top racks. Within moments the train began moving. She waved to alex and her aunt as it pulled out of the station. A few moments later she was seeing trees pass her by. Eventually when the train was going fast enough speed she got up and stretched.

"so, a new adventure, in a new place." Pockets said.

"yep." Dorothy replied looking at her pets through the bars of the carrier.

"Excuse me miss, ticket please." Came the voice of the conductor as he walked by.

Dorothy smiled and handed him her ticket which he punched.

"Round trip from California to Kansas, first time?" he asked.

"yes, first time, never been to any other states." Dorothy said.

"well, travel does broaden the mind." The conductor said.

"indeed." Dorothy said.

"Well, enjoy the ride." He said tipping his hat to her.

Dorothy smiled and sighed. She was already beginning to feel a bit lonelier. It was a two-day train ride according to most people she had talked to. After a couple of hours, she found herself bored and wishing she had gotten a ball from ellie. And eventually she nodded off. However, she found herself being woken by the voice of the conductor.

"apologies for waking you, but the buffet car is open if you're hungry." He said before walking off.

Dorothy stood up and stretched. Sighing she looked and found her pets asleep. Getting up and walking to the buffet car which was two cars behind her own, she grabbed an apple and sat a booth. A boy with pale skin, who couldn't have been much older than she was walked up to her carrying a tray with a sandwich on it.

"excuse me is this seat taken by anyone?" he asked.

"No, feel free." Dorothy replied.

"I'm joe." He said extending a hand.

"Dorothy." She replied.

"you on your own as well?" he asked.

"well I have my two pets but they're asleep in my compartment." Dorothy said.

"oh, I'm here with my uncle, he's the conductor, I'm actually visiting a friend, she moved to California from my home state in Arizona." He replied.

"that's nice, I'm going to be staying with some relatives for a minimum of six months." Dorothy said.

"sounds like fun." He said.

"I don't know, I've never actually met them, my aunt and her brother never really saw eye to eye, but it's a family emergency and I don't need my cousins having separation anxiety." Dorothy said.

"oh yes, that's always fun, my little brother got separation anxiety the first time I took this trip to California." He said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"have you got any friends in California apart from the girl you're visiting?" dorothy asked.

"Just one, and we don't always agree completely, but he's a good guy, he means well, his head is just in the wrong place sometimes." He said.

"Hmm, maybe I'll run into you guys at some point." Dorothy said.

"Well there's a carnival in a couple months, maybe I'll see you and your relatives." He replied.

"maybe, anything is possible." Dorothy said taking a bite from the apple she was holding.

"normally I bring a tray with a sandwich on it to my uncle's compartment but every now and again I talk to the random travelers, this time I'm staying in California for the year getting tutored by my friend's mom." He said.

"oh, there you are JoJo." Came the voice of the conductor.

"Uncle Ed I told you not to call me that while on the train." Joe said.

"Sorry, oh, I see you've found a friend." He said walking over.

"yes." Joe replied

"fast friends, well, you shouldn't wander off, your mother would kill me if you got hurt or something." He replied.

"she's your sister, that seems more like a personal issue." Joe said.

Dorothy chuckled at this conversation, there was something about it that was amusing to her.

"And Loretta would never forgive you if you managed to get hurt." He added.

"I assume Lorretta is your friend?" dorothy asked.

"yep, she and her family live on a ranch, about a mile off the property line of my other friend's." Joe replied.

"oh, nice." Dorothy replied.

"well I should probably go before my uncle drags me out of here, it was nice talking to you." Joe said finishing off his sandwich and getting up

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Dorothy said.

"well, assuming there are no delays it's about a two-day trip." Joe replied.

"thanks for the information." Dorothy said getting up and stretching again.

Joe smiled and walked away with his uncle. Dorothy smiled and walked back towards her car. When she got there, she went into her suit case and pulled out some bags of cat treats and dog biscuits. She fed her pets, and soon drifted off to sleep again.


	30. tuesday

**Disclaimer, you know.**

At school the next day alex found himself sitting in the school library, staring out a window. He didn't feel whole without dorothy around.

"alex, ace told me you've been sitting there for most of the day." Mr. Alistair said walking up behind him.

"Yes, can't I sulk in peace?" alex asked.

"no." he replied.

"Uncle, it's just too quiet without her around." Alex said

"well, I can't deny that, it's odd, she's only been gone a day and it seems the entire town is feeling her absence." Mr. Alistair said.

"I just wish there were a way for me to be there with her." Alex said.

"Well, there is, but your father and mother would probably kill me." Mr. Alistair said suddenly cursing under his breath.

"okay you have my attention." Alex said with genuine interest.

Mr. Alistair cursed under his breath once again. he sighed and took out his handkerchief, wiping his brow.

"I have a friend up that way that sends me tickets to a carnival that happens around the spring and summer, because he's trying to get our old band back together, oh don't look at me like that, yes I had a band, I was the guitarist." Mr. Alistair said.

"so if I get a band suddenly formed together, you can get me tickets, we can play there, and I can see her." Alex said.

"yes, but my question becomes, how would you form a band?, and how would you stop your mother from killing me as a result?" Mr. Alistair asked

"I'll use Madeline's manipulative abilities, then I can use Jack, Her, maybe Morris or Wendell." Alex said.

"Alex, this is the most irresponsible plan I've heard in a long time." Aislynn said suddenly looking up from her book.

"Ace, why are you listening in?" Alex asked.

"because with dorothy not around, I'm the one who has to keep you in line." She said.

"and who told you that?" alex asked.

"me." She replied.

"Ace, thanks but I can take care of myself." Alex said.

"Alex, I hate to say it but she's right, not only is it bad for me to even be putting the idea in your head, but it would be bad if you went." Mr. Alistair replied.

"Uncle, please." Alex begged.

"Wow…he's actually begging." Aislynn said.

"Ace, please be quiet, alex I'll see if I can manage it, but if you're going to do it, you have to get your own equipment." Mr. Alistair said.

Alex beamed with delight, instead of having to wait for dorothy to come home in a couple months, he'd hopefully be seeing her.

"I'll see what Madeline and I can manage to pull together, oh, and can you tell my folks about this?" alex asked.

At that point Mr. Alistair walked away, white as a sheet, he was continuing to curse himself under his breath.

 _Meanwhile on the train._

When dorothy awoke she was feeling rather stiff. Folding up her coat she stretched and walked to the buffet car where she grabbed an apple and a small carton of juice before heading back to her compartment. When she got there, she found Madeline waiting for her, with a cup of tea.

"Maddie, you shouldn't be here." dorothy said.

"and you shouldn't have left without saying goodbye to everyone." Madeline said.

"Maddie, if someone see's you, if you get caught without a ticket." Dorothy said.

"I can vanish faster than the lock on the compartment can click." Madeline said smiling.

"Hey, she's here to keep you company." Toto said.

"thanks for taking her side." Dorothy said pulling down the shade on the compartment.

"Dorothy, I know you're lonely." Madeline said.

"that doesn't me, turn up uninvited." Dorothy argued.

"yes it does." Madeline replied.

Dorothy growled and Madeline smiled.

"you know I wouldn't be as upset if you didn't wear the same ridiculous outfit all the time." Dorothy said.

"Hey, I have it in red, blue, and forest green, as well as chess themed." Madeline said.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Maddie, do me a favor, check on alex at some point." Dorothy said.

"I have, and no points for guessing what he's been up to all morning." Madeline said.

"sulking?" dorothy asked

"uh-huh." Madeline replied.

Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes before opening the carton of juice and downing the entire drink in a few seconds.

"Maddie can you please go?" dorothy asked.

"seeing as you'd rather be on your lonesome with your pets, I'll leave you be, but remember, I'm always listening." Madeline said smiling.

"I know." Dorothy replied.

Madeline chuckled then took out her wand. Waving it, she immediately vanished. Dorothy sighed and put the shade back up before starting on her apple. After she finished it she gave toto and pockets some treats. She had about a day left in her little journey, and it was beginning to get boring.

 _Later back in Kansas._

"I don't see why he can't." Came the voice of Mr. Foreman from the kitchen of the teak residence.

"Jon it's the second most irresponsible thing my brother has ever suggested to anyone." Mrs. Teak replied.

"well, from an education standpoint no, not practical at all, but his grades are well standing are they not?" Jon asked curiously.

"yes, but…" and that was as far as Mrs. Teak got.

Jon Replied.

"well, I guess… but you have to go too, besides, you used to be amazing with the guitar and the keyboard, and you're the only normal adult available." Mrs. Teak said.

"deal." Jon said.

"Fine, in a couple months, in time for the fair, you guys will all be in California, I went to that fair once with my brother, wonderful time." She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"where are, you going? It's your house." Jon asked.

"I need to get some air, head down to the shop, tell my husband." Mrs. Teak said.

"And I'll wait for little Annabella I assume?" Jon asked.

"if you could." Mrs. Teak said walking out.


	31. wednesday arrival

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Wednesday day two of the ride. Dorothy found herself stretching a lot. Though she still felt quite stiff from the close quarters. She was glad when she heard the conductor walk by and shout.

"California station, estimated time of arrival two hours!" he said.

"thanks." Dorothy said tilting her neck to her side causing it to emit a cracking sound.

"that sounded painful." Joe said looking in.

"not really, I'm rather stiff." Dorothy said.

"Well, at least we're almost there, still early morning, we should make it by lunch." He replied.

"that's good, why don't you come in, my pets and I could sure use the company." Dorothy said.

"I should really stay with my uncle, but thank you for the offer." He replied.

"well, I'll see you around." Dorothy said.

"I'm sure." Joe replied before walking away.

Dorothy sighed and got up. Stretching again she wished the train had better sleeping quarters. But some place to sleep was better than no place. Looking out the window she saw sunny sky. It brightened her mood a bit.

"So, almost there, and a new part of life begins." Toto said.

"yep." Dorothy replied.

"I can't wait to meet some new people." Pockets said.

"you two will still have to stay close to me, understand?" dorothy asked

They both made a nodding motion. Dorothy smiled and gave them both some more treats.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

"So, she's nearly there." Glinda said looking up from the crystal ball.

"Oh good, hopefully the first thing she does is find a pay phone." Madeline said looking up from a hat she was making.

"What do you think of Alex's plan by the way?" Glinda asked.

"It's irresponsible, I love it." Madeline replied.

"I had a feeling you might say that, is Ozma still in her room?" Glinda asked.

"yes, as far as I know, unless she snuck out." Madeline said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Ozma asked walking in while unwrapping a caramel.

"I thought you'd still be in your room worrying about whether or not dorothy would get to her aunt's brother's place safely." Glinda said.

"oh, I was, but it's been nearly three days, and if she's still safe, then I don't need to worry." Ozma replied popping the candy in her mouth.

"Ozma, you really shouldn't eat all those caramels, I know Brianna makes good candy, but that's not healthy." Glinda said.

"but it tastes so good." Ozma complained.

"I feel like you missed the point." Glinda said.

"No! I understand completely, but I'm allowed to be of my own opinion." Ozma said.

"I guess you're right on that, but still, I had a cavity once when I was around your age, not fun." Glinda said.

"but you didn't have magic at the time I assume?" Madeline asked.

"Well, no, but magic is not the answer to every little problem, dorothy makes that loud and clear." Glinda said.

"Speaking of dorothy, I should let alex into her room so that he can grab the scepter." Madeline said.

"Would dorothy allow that?" Glinda immediately asked.

"Glinda, she's been thinking it since I appeared on the train." Madeline said.

"Oh, and I need to mention that, just because you can appear where ever she is in the blink of an eye, doesn't mean you should, I don't care if you share her thoughts and all, she deserves her own privacy." Glinda said.

"Glinda, seeing as her brain and my brain are connected, and if I can manage to make the connection two way like yours and Ellie's there will be no secrets." Madeline said.

Glinda sighed and rolled her eyes. Waving her hand over the crystal ball it immediately changed to an image of alex, who was sitting at a table, drumming with some pencils.

"Well he's got a good rhythm going." Ozma said.

"but what are you guys going to play?" Glinda asked turning to Madeline.

"Magical instruments of course." Madeline said.

Glinda rolled her eyes again and sighed. Madeline giggled and went back to her work.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

Alex had been drumming most of the morning, until he was thrown out of the library for being a distraction. So, he was now in his uncle's office.

"you know, I don't blame you for keeping yourself amused, but seriously, one day, can you go one day without doing something that could be considered bad?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"Sorry uncle." Alex replied.

"Alex, I know you miss her, and the entire town seems to be feeling her absence." Mr. Alistair said.

He wasn't wrong. The town seemed a lot less active without dorothy around. Everyone knew she had left for California, and everyone seemed a little more depressed than usual without her there to brighten the mood. People were used to her disappearing but normally she'd appear again after a few days. This time everyone knew where she was, and they knew it would be a while before she was back. However, both of them were snapped out of the thoughts by the sound of someone sipping loudly on tea.

"Madeline, could we get at least a hello from you? You know, instead of you dropping in uninvited?" Alex asked turning around to face her.

"Nope." Madeline said.

"Miss hatter." Mr. Alistair said.

"Please, call me Madeline." Madeline replied.

"anyways, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"asking what instrument, you would prefer." Madeline stated.

"Well the drums." Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"figured, Morris is doing guitar, as is Jon, who is also doing keyboard if need be." Madeline said.

"you guys already have this all figured out?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"yep." Madeline replied.

"well at least Madeline has a plan, hey what's jack playing?" Alex asked.

"he, like me, is singing, as will you when the time comes." Madeline said.

"But won't that give us away completely?" Alex asked.

"Magical disguises will help, don't worry, you'll get it when it comes time." Madeline said.

"I hope so." Alex said sighing.

"Well anyway, I have good news." Madeline said.

"and that is?" Alex asked.

"She'll be arriving soon." Madeline said vanishing.

Alex shook her head and sighed.

"You know, I really hate her some times." Alex said.

"she kind of gives me the creeps." Mr. Alistair said.

 _Meanwhile back on the train._

Eventually dorothy felt the train coming to a stop. She immediately began gathering her things. picking up her suit cases and the carrier just as the train came to a complete halt. She felt the slippers emitting magic in the box they were in. it was as if they wanted to be on her feet. As she stepped off the train she immediately ran into joe again.

"Oh, Dorothy, Care for some help?" Joe asked.

"No, no thank you, I can manage." Dorothy replied.

"Alright, oh, there's Loretta, and she brought, my other friend, oh bother, what's he doing here?" Joe asked looking at horse drawn cart.

"Why does he have a horse and buggy?" Dorothy asked.

"His family does a cabby service, they also do weddings and funerals since it's such a small town that they live in, you could walk across the entire place in about 20 or 30 minutes if the weather is good and there isn't a funeral or wedding going on" Joe said as Lorretta came over.

Lorretta was a girl who definitely wasn't more than a year older than dorothy. She had raven black hair, and tanned skin. She was wearing a baby blue and green striped dress. She looked at dorothy and joe and smiled.

"so, joe, find another sweetheart?" she asked giggling.

"No Loretta, are you dating him now?" Joe asked.

"Actually, Zeb is waiting for someone as well." Lorretta said.

"He looks like he's dozing, wait a minute, did you say zeb?" dorothy asked.

"Yes, that's Zeb Hugson, his father, and aunt and uncle run one of the most successful ranches in California." Joe said.

"actually, both his father and uncle were injured in an accident, he's waiting for his cousin, and, wait where are you going?" Lorretta asked.

Dorothy walked up to Zep and set her suit cases on the cart rather loudly causing zeb to jump.

"Oh, what, hey, wait, what? Oh, you must be dorothy, wow, you do look like your mother." He said.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Dorothy said letting toto and pockets out of the carrier.

"My dad showed me a few pictures of your parents, your aunt, and their friends." Zeb said.

"So, this is your cousin, you didn't tell me your cousin was a girl." Lorretta said.

"She's a distant cousin, from my dad's side, my uncle's sister is her aunt." Zeb replied.

"blood related only through my little cousins" Dorothy said.

"anyways, we should get going, I drove Lorretta here, Joe, where's your uncle?" Zeb.

"Getting his and my stuff, there he is." Joe said.

"Oh, Zeb, oh, hello miss." He said walking up to them.

"Conductor." Lorretta said.

"Ms. Martin." He replied.

"well, is it off to the ranch right away?" Joe asked.

"no, it's Lorretta's place first then the ranch, its only courtesy." Zeb said.

Now Zeb was a dark-haired boy, he was around the same age as dorothy. He was wearing a pair of blue jean overalls and a white shirt. On his feet were work boots that were a little worn, but completely serviceable. She set her pets on the cart and climbed onto it, she looked at Joe and Lorretta she then took Loretta's hand and helped her on to the cart.

"thanks." She said.

"don't mention it." Dorothy said and both toto and pockets climbed onto her lap.

"So, Zeb, I heard you're being homeschooled this year." Ed the conductor said.

"yes, I um, got kicked out for the year, for last year's prank." Zeb said.

"What did you do?" dorothy asked.

"What didn't he do is the better question." Loretta said giggling.

"on second thought, I changed my mind, I don't want to know." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"Oh, it was hilarious, wrong on many levels but hilarious." Lorretta said.

"I told you you'd get in trouble one day." Joe said climbing onto the cart, helping his uncle with the suit cases.

"So, who are these little fur balls?" Zeb asked.

"This is toto, and this pockets." Dorothy said.

"Funny names." Lorretta said.

"Miss martin, you have a kitten doll named Miss Sparkly-four-paws, I wouldn't judge." Ed the conductor said.

"Hey I gave her that doll." Joe said.

"I know." He replied.

"Okay, before we end up waiting here till the cows come home, let's go, auntie Melinda can't wait to finally see her niece." Zeb said.

"is she making another pie for the occasion?" Joe asked.

"She's made several, she wasn't sure if dorothy would have her mother's tastes." Zeb said.

"you're going to get home to a kitchen full of flour you know, that, right?" Lorretta asked.

"yes Loretta, tell me something else I don't know." Zeb said.

Without another word zeb clucked the reigns and they were off.


	32. meet the family

**Disclaimer, you know.**

It had only taken them five minutes to get to Loretta's ranch, after helping them get the suit cases off the cart they started towards Hugson ranch, which was a quick ride away.

"So, Zeb, how much do you know about me?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, I was told I shouldn't bring up some things, uncle bill told me some things, that your aunt told him, and I don't believe half of them, one of them believing that you could single handedly save your entire town from a con artist." Zeb said.

"I did, that man, is now my teacher at school." Dorothy said.

"there are other things I know, and don't believe, but I'll let time tell if what you say is true." Zeb said.

"thanks." Dorothy said.

"you know, you don't need the jacket any more, it's always warm here." Zeb said.

"that's nice to know." Dorothy said.

"you know, uncle bill says often, that he wishes he never left Kansas, he kinda misses winter." He said.

"I figured it be the corn he would miss." Dorothy said.

"Oh that too, but I've never seen snow either." Zeb said.

"Well, maybe next year you can spend the winter with us." Dorothy suggested.

"Maybe." Zeb said.

Dorothy smiled and looked around. The scenery in this small town seemed more vibrant than the fields of Kansas, yet at the same time, it seemed a bit dull.

"Uncle bill and aunt Melinda can't wait to finally see you, apparently the first time they ever saw you, they were in Kansas for a funeral." Zeb said.

"Oh." Was all dorothy could manage to say.

"well, here we are, Hugson ranch." He said

Dorothy looked up and saw a sign marked 'Hugson Ranch and horse drawn carriages. She could see at the top of a hill a large house, with a large field and barn next to it, and alongside that a stable.

"Big house." Dorothy said.

"Well, aunt Melinda and uncle bill have been trying to have kids for years, uncle bill is a bit miffed that his sister had triplets." Zeb said.

"I can imagine." Dorothy said shaking her head.

As Zeb stopped the cab dorothy took toto and pockets from her lap and set them down the path. Going 'round to the back of the cart she grabbed her suit cases and started towards the house with Zeb.

"Should you put the horse back in the stable?" Dorothy asked.

"Jim? Oh, he'll be fine, we normally leave him out on the cart during the day, I think he feels useless when we put him in the stables." Zeb said

"Interesting." Dorothy said looking back at the horse and cab.

As they got up to the house Zeb took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Walking in immediately a blast of hot air mixed with the scents of various fruits and spices hit them.

"Aunt Melinda! I'm home!" Zeb called

Immediately a woman with pale skin. Wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. Over which was a red apron. She immediately ran up to dorothy and looked her over. Her hair was a light brownish blonde

"My you've grown so much since I last saw you." She said taking Dorothy's chin in her hand.

"I'll bring her things up to the guest room." Zeb said grabbing the suit cases from Dorothy's hands and walking up the stair case by the door.

"Last time I saw you, you couldn't have been much taller than up to my knees." Melinda said.

"Zeb said the last time you saw me you were in Kansas for a funeral." Dorothy said.

Immediately her face fell. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." She sighed.

"well…now I know which one it was…" Dorothy said trailing off.

"I know you probably hear this a lot, but you look so much like your mother." Melinda said.

"More often than I'd like." Dorothy replied.

"I can imagine, well, let's not stand in the door way, or your pets might get out." Melinda said leading her into the sitting room.

"Toto and Pockets are very obedient, and they know to stay by me." Dorothy said.

"Well, let's not taking any chances." She said untying her apron and placing it on a nearby table.

"Should I refer to you as auntie Melinda?" Dorothy asked.

"If you'd like to." Melinda replied.

Dorothy looked around the room and then settled down on a couch. Toto and pockets jumped onto her lap and curled up.

"Can I get you anything?" Melinda asked.

"Not right now, but thank you." Dorothy said.

"I see my sister in law taught you well." Melinda said as Zeb walked into the room.

"you know, dorothy I have to thank you for coming, not only will I have an extra set of hands, but it got me out of this week's tutoring sessions." Zeb said.

"Zeb what am I going to do with you?" Melinda said.

"Good question, ask my dad." Zeb said.

"why don't you go check and see if your father and my husband are awake and strong enough to see dorothy." Melinda suggested.

Zeb nodded and walked out of the room. Dorothy shook her head and sighed.

"I feel like he means well." Dorothy said.

"but his head isn't always in the right place, a lot of people say that." Melinda said.

"Joe said it." Dorothy

"Oh, you met Joe and Lorretta?" Melinda asked.

"I met joe on the train here, and Lorretta at the station." Dorothy replied.

"So, that's why Zeb headed that way first, I was wondering why he did that." Melinda said.

"Actually, Auntie Melinda, do you have a phone I can use? I should probably call my aunt and uncle and let them know that I got here all right." Dorothy said.

 _Meanwhile at the gale farmhouse._

At the time of Dorothy's phone call, Aunt Em had been doing the dishes, henry was taking care of the triplets, and Aislynn was at school. The fact standing that the call was almost missed, had Em not made it a personal habit to never let the answering machine get it. she walked out with a wet dish and towel and took the phone off the hook.

"Gale Residence." Em said.

" _oh, auntie Em, I was worried for a moment you guys weren't home."_ Came Dorothy's voice.

"Dorothy! Oh, did you make it to California all right?" Em asked worriedly.

" _yes, auntie Em, I'm still a bit stiff from the train ride though."_ Dorothy said.

"Well, you're safe and sound now, is Melinda with you?" Em asked.

" _yes, she's right here, would you like to speak to her?"_ dorothy asked.

"If it's alright?" Em asked.

A moment later the sound of the phone being passed on to her and then Melinda's voice.

" _Emily?"_ Melinda asked.

"Hello Mel." Em said into the phone.

" _Emily, do you happen to know Dorothy's preferences in pie?"_ Melinda asked.

"well, if I had to guess, since she's only ever had a few different types of fruit pie, mince, pumpkin, and pecan, I'd have to say the same as her mother." Em said.

" _So, she'll eat anything that's put in front of her so long as it's food and not most types of fish?"_ Melinda asked.

"Mel, I can't even stand fish, touching it, cooking it, or tasting it let alone the smell, though dorothy will eat tuna, and sardines if they're put in front of her or the only thing available." Em said.

" _okay, so exactly like her mother."_ Melinda said.

"not really, like her father, she has a big sweet tooth but is very selective." Em said,

" _Remember that time both frank and Madeline got Cavities?"_ Mel asked.

"yes Mel, but don't change the subject, we're talking about our niece, not her parents, I want you to take good care of her, I know she's capable of being on her own like Zeb is, but take care of her, I don't want any harm coming to her, I've watched her grow up, she's like an elder daughter to me." Em said.

" _I understand Emily, I promise, nothing will happen to her."_ Melinda said.

"Hey, Mrs. Gale, sorry for showing up unannounced, but…am I interrupting something?" Alex asked walking in with Aislynn.

" _Who's that?"_ Melinda asked curiously

"That's alex, The Teak's son." Em said.

" _Are you telling me, that you let the Mr. Teak's Grandson into your home?"_ Melinda asked.

"Mel, he's not like his father was, well, he isn't any more, dorothy changed him." Em said.

" _Emily, I'll believe this once, put him on the phone, dorothy would like to talk to him."_ Melinda said.

"alex, phone call." Em said as he walked over.

Alex smiled and took the phone.

"Dorothy?" He asked.

" _oh, alex, I've heard from a reliable source that you've been sulking."_ Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, of course I've been sulking, and to be honest, the entire town has kinda fallen into a sullen tone" Alex said.

" _Think of something to brighten the mood there then."_ Dorothy said.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Alex asked.

" _Whatever you think I would do."_ Dorothy said.

"not helpful." Alex said.

" _Well, I can't think of everything."_ Dorothy said.

" not useful dear." Alex said.

" _Alex…"_ dorothy said trailing off.

"Dorothy, do me a favor, Be careful." Alex said.

" _Alex, I don't need you to tell me to be careful any more than I need my aunt to tell me, which is once."_ Dorothy said.

"just trying to keep the point across." Alex said.

" _I get it, but still alex, oh, Zeb's back, alex promise me you Won't do anything stupid." Dorothy said._

"keeping myself occupied, I guess I could do some extra dance lessons." Alex said

" _alright, that's a start, alex, I'll call you tonight if auntie Melinda allows me, I love you."_ Dorothy said.

"I love you too, I miss you, we all do." Alex said handing the phone back to Em.

"Dorothy, before you meet my brother, I should tell you, the last time they saw you, was your parent's funeral" Em said.

" _Yea, I guessed, give everyone my love back home._ " Dorothy said.

"Alright sweetie, will do, well, we won't keep you any longer." Em said.

" _love you."_ Dorothy said.

"Love you too sweetheart." Em said before the phone hung up.

 _Back in California._

As dorothy was led into uncle bills room, she found him with a book in one hand. His other arm was in cast. His neck was in a brace. He had a black eye, and a cast over his nose as well. His right leg was in a cast as well. But otherwise, the only thing that had changed between the picture that dorothy saw back home, and now. Was that his hair was greying, and he was bigger. On another bed, about a yard away from the other bed, dorothy knew it was Ned. He wasn't in much better condition than bill, except his neck wasn't in a brace, but his hand was bandaged, and both his legs were in casts.

"Uncle bill?" Dorothy asked.

He looked over the best he could and smiled.

"My, you've grown since I last saw you, come over here into the light, let me get a good look at you." He said.

"I can see her from here, she looks exactly like her mother, except the hair has more of a resemblance to her father's her mother's hair was a little lighter." uncle Ned said.

Dorothy shook her head and walked forward.

"Ned, stop showing off that memory of your" uncle Bill said.

"Oh, right, there is something missing." Dorothy said as it dawned on her.

"What?" uncle Bill asked.

Dorothy smiled and rummaged through her pockets. Pulling out here glasses, she hated them, but it gave people more to compare. Putting them on she smiled.

"There now do I look more like my mother?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, she's even got glasses now, I told you she would Mel." He said.

"You also said a lot of thing would happen with her." Mel said.

"Yes." He replied.

"dorothy, come over here please." Ned said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over. He motioned for her to lean in. which she did.

"Be careful around my son Zeb, he doesn't get much company around here apart from Lorretta, and her boyfriend when he's around, he can be quite mischievous." Ned whispered.

"Noted." She whispered in response.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Zeb asked.

"Zeb, why don't you go out and make sure all of Jim's shoes are still on properly, Melinda, why don't you bring dorothy and her animals to the guest room so she can get settled in." Ned suggested.

Melinda nodded and motioned for dorothy to follow. Dorothy nodded and removed her glasses. Pocketing them she followed Melinda out of the room and up the stairs. The first door on the right was the room Zeb had put her things in.

"bathroom is down the hall second door on the left, if you need anything give a holler." Melinda said walking off.

Immediately Toto and pockets jumped onto the bed which was covered with a baby blue comforter and sky blue blanket. The sheets on the bed were a lime green and the pillows were pink. Sighing she opened the suitcase which had her boots and the slippers in them. Changing out of the shoes she had been wearing and into her boots she brought the other suitcase to the closet. Opening the door, she found a piece of paper with the word 'Boo!' written on it. she sighed and picked the paper up.

"Really? I don't know why but I half expected a science classroom skeleton." Dorothy said.

"Didn't want you to think I had skeleton's in my closet." Zeb said walking in.

"was that a pun?" dorothy asked.

"yes." Zeb replied.

"That was terrible." Dorothy said.

"yes, it was." Zeb replied.

"Zeb, can I put my clothes in the closet in peace?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure, Auntie Melinda wants me to take you into town though, we don't need Jim or the wagon, we can walk, I just didn't think you or the others would have liked walking in noon time sun." Zeb said.

"That's very sweet of you, just give me a few minutes and I'll be down stairs." Dorothy setting her suit case on the floor and opening it.

Zeb nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. Dorothy smiled and put all her clothes up in a matter of moments, however as she was putting up one of her night gowns, a small packet containing the Pea shooter alex had made her a few years ago, along with a note.

"I'd feel more secure if you carried this around with you, I slipped a bag of dried peas in the shoe box with the slippers, love alex." Dorothy read aloud

"Well, at least he's concerned." Toto said stretching out on the bed.

"you two want to come, or would you rather nap?" Dorothy asked.

"actually, a nap would be rather nice." Pockets said curling up next to toto.

"I see, well if you two wake up before I get back, do not leave this room, understood?" Dorothy asked going into the shoebox and grabbing the bag of peas and slipping it in her dress pocket.

"Understood." They said.


	33. afternoon into evening

**Disclaimer, the usual**

As Dorothy and Zeb walked into the small town the first thing that caught Dorothy's eyes was the library, it and the town hall were the largest buildings in the town apart from the school. However, as they walked into a shop immediately the voice of a woman snapped her to attention.

"Oh, Zeb, not here to put little talcum powder bombs in the grapefruit stand, again are we? Oh, who's this pretty young thing?" The voice asked.

"She's my cousin, and no Ruth, that was a one-time thing, so unless you or big john at the drug store sell me talcum powder I can't make any more." Zeb said

"well you won't be getting any from me." Ruth said.

"Zeb, what did you do?" dorothy asked.

"Oh, this trouble maker, he rigged these little spring loaded capsules which he taped under a select number of grapefruit which when they were picked up would send a cloud talcum powder into people's faces." Ruth said.

"Hey, you laughed at the first few." Zeb said.

"yes, and that was immature of me, but it was even more irresponsible for you to do." Ruth said.

"dorothy, take a look around." Zeb said.

"That's a pretty name." Ruth said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Dorothy said.

"Oh, call me Ruth, everyone else in town does, where you in from sweetie?" She asked.

"Kansas." Dorothy replied.

"that's a bit, far, isn't it?" Ruth asked as if trying to calculate the distance in her head.

"yes, I came here on the express." Dorothy said.

"So, you departed on Monday then." Ruth said.

"yes ma'am." Dorothy said looking at the produce section.

"Um, Ruth, can I get a bag of apples?" Zeb asked.

"your aunt was here yesterday and bought a bag of them." Ruth said.

"From which she made apple pie today." Zeb said.

"you like apples?" dorothy asked.

"Love them, problem is I'm not allowed to touch them if auntie Melinda is going make a pie, so when that happens I get some money that I've saved up over time and buy a bag." Zeb said.

"Freshest apples in town, grown locally at Loretta's ranch and orchard." Ruth said.

"It's the Martin Ranch and Orchard, Ruth, Lorretta wont own it until her parents either retired, or in the more likely case, kick the bucket." Zeb said

"Yes, um, miss, you looking for something?" Ruth asked.

Dorothy nodded and eventually pulled out the small purse.

"How much for a bag?" Dorothy asked.

"3 dollars." Zeb said.

"I'll take two bags, one for me, one for Zeb." Dorothy said taking out a ten-dollar bill.

"Dorothy, you don't have to, I brought…" But that was as far as Zeb got before dorothy walked over and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I know I don't, but I want to." Dorothy said removing her hand from his mouth.

Zeb opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it again.

"Wow, someone actually managed to make it so he didn't have a quip, I'm impressed." Ruth said.

Dorothy turned to Ruth and smiled. Ruth was a woman who couldn't have been much older than her aunt Em and aunt Melinda. She had tanned skin and graying, but jet-black hair. On her face, she wore thick glasses. She was wearing a dark red shirt and a white apron. She was wearing a black knee length skirt and on her feet, she wore a pair of boots like her own.

"How's your husband doing by the way?" Zeb asked.

"He's fine, still getting over that cold." Ruth said picking up two bags of apples from the nearby stand.

"warm weather colds are terrible, my uncle keeps saying that, but I've never gotten one." Zeb said.

"Spend some time around my husband, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Ruth said bringing the bags to the counter.

Dorothy smiled and chuckled, and payed for the bags one of which she handed to Zeb.

"Keep the change." Dorothy said.

"are you sure?" Ruth asked with her hand about to take the change from the register.

"Quite sure." Dorothy said.

"Well, thank you dear, and have a nice day, and keep a close eye on Zeb he's a bit of a trouble maker." Ruth said.

"Aunt Melinda said if I caused her any harm I'd have to take weekend tutoring lessons." Zeb said.

"School on weekends?" Dorothy asked.

"that's what I said." Zeb said.

"Well, it would serve you right after getting thrown out of school for the year." Ruth said.

"alright, before my life story is given out, thank you Ruth, we'll see you around." Zeb said dragging dorothy out of the shop.

As they left the shop they walked along the road to the center of town where there was a park. There they sat and ate apples as zeb pointed things out to her.

"So, that down there is a sandwich shop?" dorothy asked.

"uh, which one?" Zeb asked.

"the one with the large sandwich picture on it." dorothy said.

"Sandwich shop and diner." Zeb said.

"Oh, how quaint." Dorothy said.

"oh, wow, Zeb who's the pretty lady?" Came a gruff voice from behind them.

Turning dorothy was met with a heavy-set boy around their age. He had tanned skin, and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, hey Charlie, this is my cousin, Dorothy, she's in from Kansas to help me on the ranch." Zeb said.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, I'm Charlie black, my dad runs the sandwich shop and diner." Charlie said.

"oh, nice, apple?" dorothy asked offering him the bag.

"no thank you, my mom will have my hide if I spoil my appetite before dinner." Charlie said.

"I thought you didn't have many friends Zeb." Dorothy said.

"oh, I have plenty of friends, they just don't hang out with me, for the obvious reason." Zeb said

"well, if you didn't pull so many pranks and jokes people would probably like to hang out with you more." Charlie replied.

"I know." Zeb said.

"Well, I'll see you two around I imagine, I have to get home and help mom with dinner." Charlie said running off.

"See ya later Charlie!" Zeb called.

"I like him, he seems nice." Dorothy said.

"One of the nicest people I know, and one of the smartest, he works at the shop on weekends, that's when the group, being myself, Lorretta, and Joe when he's around, since those two are the only people who really tolerate me, that and they always seem to be one step ahead of me so I can't pull anything on them." Zeb said grunting.

"power of deduction?" dorothy asked.

"Power of I don't know, but it irritates me a bit." Zeb said.

"I see." Dorothy said finishing off an apple and chucking the core into a nearby trash bin.

"I feel like they may be part psychic or something." Zeb said.

"you believe in that?" dorothy asked.

"I believe in a lot of things, that falls under the things I do." Zeb said.

"What about magic? Fairies and stuff?" dorothy asked.

"I like to believe in those things, Loretta says she's seen a fairy, Joe believes her, so, you never know." Zeb said.

Dorothy smiled and shined an apple on her dress. They sat there for a few minutes more before finally getting up and starting back for the ranch.

 _Meanwhile back in Kansas._

As alex walked home from the gale farm house, he looked around town. it seemed quieter than usual, less buzzing with life. However, he was snapped out of thought when he passed Trot and her mother.

"Seems quiet around, here doesn't it?" Trot asked her mother as she looked around.

"yes." She replied.

"It's because dorothy isn't around." Alex said.

"huh? Oh alex, good afternoon." Trot said.

"good afternoon." Alex said.

"you know, the town seems a lot less active than usual as well." Mrs. Griffiths said.

Alex shook his head and sighed. Then he debated going back to the gale farmhouse and asking Mrs. Gale to let him into Dorothy's room so he could grab the scepter. But he immediately decided against it and continued on his way without another word to trot or her mother. When he was nearly home a hand grasped his shoulder, he turned to find the tall figure of Jon Foreman standing before him.

"Cheer up my boy, you'll see her in a few months when we go up there." He said.

"I know Jon, but still haven't you noticed that the town as fallen into a more depressed and grey state without her here?" alex asked.

"Well, yes, but she's also one of the most popular people in town, and one of the few people that manage to keep happy during the day to day routine." Jon said.

"yep." Alex said walking to the curb and sitting down.

"Alex, this town has always been dull, there always has to be someone to brighten it up, when Dorothy's parents moved out of town, they left it bright and sunny, I remember the day they died though, it was like a black cloud had hung over the entire state, after which I packed up and left with..." and at that point Jon trailed off.

"With what?" Alex asked

Jon sat down next to him and closed his eyes. It was as if he was recalling the worst memories of his life. He shook his head and

"It doesn't matter, what matter now is that you try and find a way to put that spark of life into our town that dorothy carried." Jon said getting up and helping alex to his feet.

"thanks Jon, but I don't know if I can do it." Alex said.

"Well, try, that's what I told all your families so many years ago," Jon said.

Alex smiled and turned towards his house. He could see his mother standing in the living room window with Annabella in her arms.

"it seems always to be up to the youth of this town to keep it aglow, no matter what someone needs to break the monotony, Dorothy's cheeriness was what does it now. When all your parents and their siblings were younger, they did it by playing games in the park and organizing social events, we didn't use to have town meetings you know, then Dorothy's mother, your mother, and Your uncle alexander suggested we start doing that." Jon said.

"Oh, how interesting, Jon, I'd like to stay and chat but I just had an idea, bring an instrument the next time you come 'round." Alex said.

"which one would you prefer?" Jon said.

"Dorothy said you were good at the violin, try that." Alex said running off towards his house.

 _Back in California._

As they got back to the ranch, Zeb decided to show dorothy around. Taking her all the way back to the horse stable along with Jim the Cab horse and the cab both of which he put in stable.

"Jim is very finicky around people he never met, but feed him enough and he'll soften up to you." Zeb said.

"Have you got any sugar cubes?" Jim asked.

"No Jim, she hasn't got any sugar cubes, or salt, or carrots, but we do have apples." Zeb said taking one from his bag and feeding it to him.

"How'd you know he wanted food?" dorothy asked.

"Oh, I've worked with Jim long enough to the point where's driving me crazy, when he gets that look in his eyes, I know he wants food." Zeb said.

Jim immediately neighed in response. Which made both of them laugh.

"Well, it's nearly supper time, we should get inside and wash up now." Zeb said.

"and not eat any more I assume?" Dorothy asked.

"probably a good idea." Zeb said.

Dorothy smiled and walked back towards the house.

"How many pies did aunt Melinda make?" dorothy asked.

"Um, Apple, pumpkin, cherry, pecan, cinnamon butterscotch, lemon merengue, strawberry, and chocolate crème I think." Zeb said.

"you named…all but one of my favorites." Dorothy said.

"what did I miss?" he asked curiously.

"Raspberry." Dorothy said.

"Couldn't find any, and don't you just hate it when the seed's get stuck in your teeth?" Zeb asked.

"Oh, yes, it's a pain in the backside, but they taste good, which kinda outweighs the inconvenience." Dorothy said

"Fair." He replied as they walked in through the back door.

"Oh, you two are just in time." Melinda said taking a large chicken from the oven.

Now the kitchen was plastered with pink floral wall paper that was cover in a light dusting of flour, and dorothy could smell it on the air. As well as the scents of all the pies which were all covered in tea towels. Dorothy took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Smells delicious." Dorothy said.

"it really does, auntie Melinda may be a bit disheveled at times, but boy, can she cook." Zeb said.


	34. the first night in a new place

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

After a wonderful dinner, and a lot of servings of various pies, dorothy, Zeb, and aunt Melinda found themselves in the living room. Dorothy was sitting on the couch with her pets on her lap. She was a bit tired, but she tried her best not to nod off right then and there.

"So, Auntie Melinda, why don't you regale us with another story of your guy's childhood?" Zeb suggested.

"Oh, well, where to begin, Dorothy, did your aunt ever tell you about the time your parents managed to get cavities?" Melinda asked.

"No." Dorothy replied shaking her head.

"Oh, that was a good day, for us anyways, since we all found it hilarious." Melinda said.

"What happened?" dorothy asked.

"Well, your father, decided to buy a large bag of various candies, and I mean large, it was a winter morning, and a huge snowstorm had closed the school, so your mother as far as I'm aware, decided to go to your father's place and they ate the entire bag." Melinda said.

"That makes me have a stomach ache just thinking about doing that." Zeb said.

"yes, well, none of us made very bright decisions back then." Melinda said.

"So, I've often heard." Dorothy said.

"Anyways, your mother and father were sick with stomach aches for the next two days, and on the third day both of them had six cavities, and you want to know the odd thing?" Melinda said.

"What?" Both dorothy and Zeb asked.

"They had them all, on the exact same teeth, in the exact same places, at least according to the dentist, as we were all seated outside the office waiting for them to come out, they were both in a rather sour mood after getting those fillings." Melinda said.

"wow." Was all dorothy could manage to say.

"they must have been rather sour after getting all those fillings." Zeb said.

"Oh, they were, normally the only times either of Dorothy's parents were in a grouchy mood was after a trip to the dentist or after a trip to the doctors to get yearly vaccinations, oh your mother always hated those." Melinda said.

"when my parents were still alive, did they ever send you Christmas cards?" Dorothy asked.

"Just one, it's one of your mother, holding you as a baby in her arms, I think she wrote a note on the back of it." Melinda said.

"I'm sure she did, because auntie Em has one, The Teaks have one, Jon has one." Dorothy said.

"Jon?" Melinda asked.

"Jon foreman?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, wow, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, I think the last time I saw him was…you know, I can't remember." Melinda replied.

"well he owns Ms. Kepelsen's orchard now." Dorothy said.

"oh, there are some funny stories with that orchard, several times your father, and his brother would go there, she let us have all the apples we could eat." Melinda said.

"and they would eat apples until they got sick." Dorothy said.

"you've heard it?" Melinda asked.

"a few times." Dorothy said.

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of stories you don't know, for example, my husband, he used to play practical jokes on Emily all the time, but seeing as they are brother and sister, that's to be expected." Melinda said.

"I guess, I've always been an only child." Dorothy said.

"same here, my mother died before I can physically remember, as far as I'm aware it's always just been my father and I here at the ranch with uncle bill and auntie Melinda." Zeb said.

"You were less than a few weeks old when she passed away from complications, luckily your father was already living here at the ranch with us." Melinda said.

"my father keeps telling me that when I'm old enough he'll tell me that story, how long do you think he'll make me wait?" Zeb asked.

"till you're old enough to own your own ranch I assume." Melinda said.

"Can't you tell me?" Zeb asked.

"your father would never let me live it down, he'd bug me about it till one of us drops dead, so, no, not worth it." Melinda said.

"what can you tell me about uncle bill?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, don't tell your aunt I said this, but, bill has always been jealous of her." Melinda said.

"jealous?" dorothy asked.

"yes, though the two are similar in many ways, including their work styles, though I'm not sure who adopted it first." Melinda said.

"Auntie Em is great with power tools." Dorothy said.

"bill is as well." Melinda said.

"Oh." Dorothy said.

"Emily had always been the favorite, even though her parents said that they couldn't choose between them, everyone in town knew that Emily was the favorite of the two, I think that's why bill used to pull pranks on her." Melinda said.

"I see." Dorothy said.

"there's also the fact that Emily and henry had triplets, when we've been trying for years to have at least one kid." Melinda said.

"I can see where that would be a problem." Dorothy said.

"if we had all been a few years younger, and still living in town, I feel like Emily would give her brother a right earful on it." Melinda said.

"do you have any stories regarding Mr. Teak?" dorothy asked.

"do you mean the Mr. Teak you know? Or his father?" Melinda asked.

"At this point asking about one seems to impart information on the other, so I guess it really doesn't matter." Dorothy said yawning.

"Well, that old gargoyle, Mr. teak's Father, the senior teak as everyone referred to him as, I don't think I ever saw that man smile, not once." Melinda said.

"you know, that's all I keep hearing about him." Dorothy said.

"Well, one day, we were all in the park, all of us, and his father was building a bench for the park, however we all thought it was a good idea at the time to play a game of kickball in the same general area." Melinda said.

"And I assume it wasn't?" dorothy asked.

"Well, when it came his turn he kicked the ball, and somehow, I don't know how, it went backwards and hit his father square in the back, oh boy was he mad, he gave us all a right earful, had it not been for Mr. Foreman coming out of his office at the time and calming him down, I think he would have shouted himself hoarse." Melinda said.

"I think I've heard this story before, your ears were apparently ringing for a week after it." Zeb said.

"yes, and every time I tell the story the ringing comes back, but the story isn't over, I've just told you my part, there is more, and it's probably the most depressing part." Melinda said.

"Oh?" dorothy asked.

"Yes, his father tried to ground him, send him to work in the shop instead of going out and playing." Melinda said.

"I assume that didn't go well?" Dorothy asked

"no, it ended with him going to stay with your father for a few weeks." Melinda said.

"Oh, wow, um, where was the Teak's carpentry shop at the time?" dorothy asked.

"at the edge of town." Melinda said.

"Which edge?" dorothy asked.

"You know where your aunt and uncle's farm house is?" Melinda asked.

"of course." Dorothy replied.

"Opposite edge." Melinda said.

"Oh." Was all dorothy could say.

"Then his father built the carpentry shop that your father and he went into business in for a short time together, I don't think your father ever sold his shares in that business, so technically, when you come of age, you could get a lot of money out of that." Melinda said.

"I wouldn't know, I don't normally like talking about my parents, too painful." Dorothy said.

"I can imagine, you were so young when they died." Melinda said.

Dorothy closed her eyes. She had remembered these things before, she didn't want to let the memories awaken again.

"auntie Melinda, I think that's enough stories for now." Zeb said.

"I think you're right, well, you two chat amongst yourselves, I'm exhausted." Melinda said getting up and stretching.

"I'll check on dad and uncle bill at around 8." Zeb said.

"all right." Melinda said walking out of the living room.

"dorothy, are you alright?" zeb asked.

Dorothy opened her eyes and sighed.

"yea, I'm fine, it's just that, when people mention my mother and father in their stories, its fine, but bring up their death, and it kinda sets me off." Dorothy said.

"I see, would you like to be left alone for a bit?" Zeb asked.

"No, I'll be fine, just give me a moment." Dorothy said taking a few deep breaths.

"She knows it's a touchy subject for you, but she often has problems containing herself when it comes to story time." Zeb said.

"did uncle bill tell her not to talk about?" Dorothy asked.

"he said to be light on mentioning it, but again, auntie Melinda has problems containing herself." Zeb said.

Dorothy took another deep breath and sighed.

"So, Chores, because they start tomorrow…" dorothy started to say before zeb raised a hand.

"let me stop you there." Zeb said.

"Why?" dorothy asked.

"working starts again on Friday, while I'm out for a funeral, normally dad does funerals but well, you get the picture, you'll have all of tomorrow to yourself though." Zeb said

"what about Saturday and Sunday?" dorothy asked.

"that's break days as well, sometimes Lorretta, Joe when he's around, Charlie, and myself sit around an old fire pit in the forest out back and make idle conversation." Zeb said.

"sounds like fun." Dorothy said.

"I think we'll be doing that this weekend, it will be something cheery to do, old lady Gibson died, her funeral is Friday, and she wanted her casket driven to the cemetery via horse drawn carriage."

"Why do they openly refer to her as old lady?" Dorothy asked.

"let's see, she was 102 years old, was the oldest living person in town, ran the scrapyard at the edge of town, but she and her husband were a nice couple and loved inviting people over for tea and cakes, oh, and they used to just call her lady Gibson, then she turned 80." Zeb said.

"I see." Dorothy said.

 _Meanwhile back in Kansas_

Alex was in the basement unburying a drum set from in between several boxes when his mother called him up. As he ascended the stairs he found his mother with the phone in her hand. Handing it to him she smiled.

"It's for you." She said.

"Thanks." Alex said bringing the phone to his ear.

" _alex?"_ came Dorothy's voice.

"hey kitten, settle in nicely?" Alex asked.

" _as well as any Kansas girl, can."_ dorothy said.

"Oh, come on, you're more than just a Kansas girl, did you find the pea shooter?" He asked.

" _while I was putting away my nightgowns, alex, you could have just handed it to me up front, and not slipped it in with my things."_ Dorothy said

"and would you have actually carried it?" alex asked curiously.

" _probably not, but that doesn't make slipping my peashooter into my things any better."_ Dorothy said.

"well, you didn't bring the scepter, though I'm sure Madeline still has that wand somewhere." Alex said.

" _she never explained, I wonder if Ellie knows?"_ Dorothy asked.

"I'll look into it at school tomorrow." Alex said.

" _well if Ellie knows, and she's hiding it, let her know that I'm going to give her an earful when I get back."_ Dorothy said.

"you could 'call' Madeline and ask her." Alex said.

" _I'm sure she already knows, she's always hiding, something."_ Dorothy said with an audible yawn.

"you tired kitten?" alex asked.

" _kinda, yes."_ She replied.

"Dorothy, the entire town feels your absence, and I thought of a way to bring it some color again." Alex said.

" _Oh? How? Tell me everything!"_ dorothy said.

"you'll have to wait until you get back, I want you to be surprised." Alex said.

" _oh, come on alex, you can't tease me like that."_ Dorothy said.

"brother dear, have you seen my stuffed polar bear?" Annabella asked

"um did you check under the couch?" alex asked.

" _Is that Annabella?"_ Dorothy asked.

"are you talking to dorothy?" Annabella asked.

"yes." Alex said.

"well, I have to find my stuffed polar bear, tell her I say hi." Annabella said running off.

" _she knows I could hear her right?"_ dorothy asked.

"probably, dorothy, how is California?" alex asked.

" _Not as colorful, not as active_." Dorothy said.

"sounds like the town currently." Alex said.

He then heard dorothy sigh.

" _alex, whatever it is you're going to do, do it."_ dorothy said

"don't worry, I plan to." Alex said.

He then heard dorothy let out a loud yawn. Which she immediately tried to cover as a sigh. causing alex to laugh.

" _hey, don't laugh."_ Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you should go to bed, you've got a long six months ahead of you, possibly more since the summer starts in six months." Alex said looking at a calendar.

" _Oh, don't talk like that, if they still need me after the six months are up, I'll let you know."_ Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and shook his head.

"dorothy, I love you, I miss you, will you be able to call at some point tomorrow?" Alex asked.

" _I don't know, it's a relax day tomorrow, but I also don't want to hog the phone."_ Dorothy said.

"I understand, well, hopefully we get to talk again soon." Alex said.

" _the usual way or would rather send letters?"_ dorothy asked with an audible giggle.

"uh, is that a trick question? the usual way is through mirrors, if someone sees, that's going to be a lot of explaining to do." Alex said

" _okay, the normal way then?"_ dorothy asked.

"yes." Alex said.

" _well, goodnight, I love you."_ Dorothy said.

"I miss you too, promise me you'll stay safe." Alex said.

" _Cross my heart."_ dorothy said

"good night, little kitten." Alex said.

" _good night, big wolf."_ Was Dorothy's response.

After a moment alex heard the line click. He sighed and put the phone back on the hook. Annabella then walked by carrying a stuffed polar bear.

"Found it, it was in the corner with the stuffed penguin." Annabella said.

"you know you don't commonly find those in the same areas, right?" alex asked.

"Yes!" she shouted as she walked up the stairs.

Alex shook his head and went back down to the basement to continue unburying the drum set, only to find that it had already been done, and on the large drum from the set was a paper with a fancy red letter M.

"Madeline." Alex said shaking his head.

 _Meanwhile back in California._

One dorothy changed into her night dress she immediately went to the bathroom and undid her hair, she then brushed her teeth and was on her way back to the guest room when Zeb walked up the steps.

"Well, now that that's done I can get, oh, dorothy, didn't know if you were awake still or not." Zeb said.

"I've just finished getting ready, how's uncle bill and uncle Ned?" dorothy asked.

"sound asleep, man I wish my father didn't snore so loudly, and uncle bill can sleep through anything." Zeb said.

"just like his sister, but Auntie Em, always knows when to wake up, or when someone else is awake, and the sound of her kids can always wake her, but she always knows when something is wrong as well." Dorothy said.

Zeb smiled and stretched.

"well, I'll let you get to bed, oh, I was going to hide this from you." He said going through his pockets and pulling out a key.

"Key to the bedroom?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, my conscious told me that if I hid this from you, odds are none of us would be able to find it." He said.

Dorothy smiled and took the key. Trying to bend to make sure it wasn't a false key. Finding it wasn't she smiled.

"thanks." Dorothy said.

"your welcome." Zeb said walking around her.

"Oh, zeb, this key won't get, I don't know, stuck in the lock, or suddenly go missing, will it?" dorothy asked.

"You know someone who's caused that?" zeb asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend, alex, he used to pull pranks like you do, I didn't like him at first because of it, but some circumstances led to another, and now we are happily together." Zeb said.

"Sounds like he used to pull pranks to get your attention." Zeb said.

"Yea, we were recounting our first meeting, it was on a blacktop at school, he said, he thought from that moment was when he knew there was something between us." Dorothy said

"well, you have someone, that's good, it's something to look forward to when you return to Kansas in six months, assuming all things go well." Zeb said.

"yea." Dorothy said trailing off.

"Well if you end up staying the summer, maybe he can come over." Zeb suggested

"that would be nice but let's see how things go." Dorothy said.

"Agreed." Zeb said.

"don't want to rush anything." Dorothy said

"agreed." Zeb said yawning loudly.

Dorothy smiled and sighed.

"goodnight." Dorothy said.

"Sleep tight." Zeb said.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." They said in unison.

"you know that one too?" dorothy asked.

"like an old friend." Zeb said walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.

Dorothy smiled and walked into the guest room where she found Toto and pockets already asleep. Climbing into bed she tucked herself in and soon, managed to drift off to sleep.


	35. a new day in a new place

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

When dorothy awoke the sun had just barely started rising. She could smell bacon cooking from downstairs. As she got up and stretched she looked at the bedroom door to find it slightly ajar, and toto and pockets nowhere to be seen. zeb then peeked his head in the room. Dorothy could see he was wearing a light

"Oh, you're awake now." Zeb said.

"what time is it?" Dorothy asked taking her glasses from the side table and putting them on.

"four thirty, Auntie Melinda has been up since four to cook breakfast, everyone in this house has their own likes, like, how crispy they like their bacon." Zeb said.

"I'm not picky." Dorothy said.

"I like mine kind of chewy." Zeb said.

"Are Toto and pockets downstairs?" dorothy asked.

"yes, auntie Melinda has fed them both." Zeb said.

"that was nice of her." dorothy said.

Zeb said nothing, he simply smiled and walked out of the room. Dorothy shook her head and slid her feet into her flats before heading downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she found toto and pockets both in a corner. In front of them were nearly empty plates.

"Oh, dorothy, I didn't hear you come in, how do you like your bacon?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not picky when it comes down to it, I'll eat it however you cook it." Dorothy said.

"you're so much like your mother, never complained when something was put in front of her." Melinda said.

"What were her parents like?" Dorothy asked.

"they were kind people, very kind, they practically tried to spoil your mother, but she was always a simple person." Melinda said.

"pity I never really knew them." Dorothy said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"If I remember correctly, they died a few months after you were born." Melinda said

"sometimes I feel like I should have asked my parents more questions when I had the chance." Dorothy said.

"I-I'm sorry if I touched on your emotions last night." Melinda said.

Dorothy sighed and immediately closed her eyes.

"It's alright auntie Melinda, it's just, I've repressed the memories and stuff for so long, it hurts to talk about them sometimes." Dorothy said.

Melinda sighed and set the bacon in the pan on a plate. Bringing it over to dorothy with a helping of pancakes. She then sat down next to her.

"dorothy, I miss them too, but I know I can't possibly know how you feel, you were so young, but when I look into your eyes, I see the glimmer that both your mother and father used to have." Melinda said.

"thanks." Dorothy said taking a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

It was chewy, like how zeb liked it.

"do you prefer butter and syrup on your pancakes? Or just butter like your mother?" Melinda asked.

"my mom only liked butter on her pancakes?" dorothy asked shocked.

"oh yea, she always hated feeling sticky from syrup, unless it was in like a snow cone, or it was from candy in the middle of the day, but she could never do syrup at breakfast." Melinda said.

"both butter and syrup please." Dorothy said.

Melinda smiled placed a healthy helping of butter and syrup on the pancakes before getting up and grabbing some other plates and walking out of the kitchen.

"I like it so far." Toto said.

"what did she feed you two?" dorothy asked.

"Tuna." Pockets said.

"Steak." Toto said.

"that was nice of her." Dorothy said eating her breakfast.

Dorothy ate her breakfast in silence, it was good, but nothing would ever beat her mothers. When she had finished she got up and brought her plate over to the sink. Turning on the hot water she began cleaning the plate off.

"oh, dorothy, you could have just left the plate there, I would have washed it." Melinda said.

Dorothy said nothing, she couldn't think of anything to say. She simply smiled and continued on with the work. When she finished she put the plate in the dish rack and stretched.

"Well, it's morning, I don't want to put any bother on you guys." Dorothy said.

Melinda chuckled and shook her head before she sent dorothy out of the kitchen. When dorothy got back upstairs she ran right into Zeb.

"oh, dorothy, did you enjoy your breakfast?" zeb asked.

"it was lovely." Dorothy said.

"don't be surprised if auntie Melinda starts cooking feasts, you're actually the first relative we've had over." Zeb said.

"I-I I guess I'll keep that in mind." Dorothy said.

Zeb smiled and walked around her. dorothy shook her head, sighed and went to the guest room/

 _In Kansas._

A few hours later, in Kansas. Alex was walking towards the school when ellie caught up with him.

"hey alex, you look a little more energetic today." Ellie said.

"yep, feel it too, hey, have you gotten an instrument yet?" alex asked.

"you mean something other than the triangle?" ellie asked.

"Preferably." Alex said.

"well, I have been teaching myself the guitar." Ellie said.

"okay, it's a start, oh, by the way, do you have any idea what Madeline did with that wand she gave dorothy as a temporary replacement for the scepter?" Alex asked.

"She never told me, and as far as I know, not even Glinda knows." Ellie said.

"how disheartening." Alex said.

"sorry." Ellie replied as they walked into the school.

"can't be helped, anyways, I've got another day with my uncle to deal with, I'm not really welcome in the library since I'm a 'distraction' to the other people" alex said.

"Not that anyone actually does work anyways." Ellie said.

"I know, right?" alex said.

"Well, I see ace over there, I'll talk to you later alex." Ellie said.

"Come find me at around lunch and I'll divulge a little plan." Alex said.

"I'll try to remember." Ellie said.

Alex sighed and walked to his uncle's office. He wished dorothy were here, but she was out with her relatives, probably wishing that he was with her. and he was right in assuming that.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

"Hey Ozma do you prefer stripes with buttons or spots with feathers?" Madeline asked

"stripes." Ozma said drumming her fingers on the arm of her throne.

"you seem to be a bit impatient with something, actually, where's Glinda?" Madeline asked.

"last I saw her she was in her room." Ozma said.

"You know, why don't you look in on dorothy, I'm sure she's doing something interesting." Madeline said.

"Ms. Hatter, tell me if that's true." Ozma said.

Madeline sighed and shook her head. she knew right now dorothy was about to go into town with her cousin to meet the tutor.

"well, it was worth a shot." Madeline said.

"I believe she's going into town soon to meet her new tutor, oh joy what fun." Ozma said sarcastically.

"Ozma I don't like not having her around as much as the next Ozian, but we are working on the band, so that should be a pleasant surprise for dorothy in a few months." Madeline said.

"oh definitely, by the way, what is dorothy up to right now?" Ozma asked.

"She's getting ready to go into town with her cousin to meet the tutor." Madeline said.

"Ugh, I hate lessons, Glinda's trying to arrange a tutor for me." Ozma said.

"maybe you'll get lucky and end up with the professor, he's a decent man, boring in terms of speeches but decent enough." Madeline said.

"what a coincidence, that's who I just arranged for." Glinda said walking into the chambers eating a handful of crackers.

"Oh, there you are Glinda, I may as well get a second opinion while you're here, stripes with buttons or spots with feathers?" Madeline asked.

"Oh stripes, definitely." Glinda said.

"that's what I said." Ozma replied.

Madeline smiled and pulled the fabric from her pocket, emerald green and lime green were the color of the stripes.

"do you just naturally carry around fabrics with you?" Glinda asked.

"Oh yes, never know when a situation might call for it, well, I have a hat to make for the queen, if you need me you know where to find me." Madeline said walking out of the chambers.

"I would imagine situations outside of her station wouldn't call for it often." Ozma said.

"oh, I don't know, dorothy has a list of uses for hair ribbon, and she has like, what, six boxes full at home?" Glinda asked.

"why didn't we arrange from some spools of it for her wardrobe?" Ozma asked.

"I don't know, I guess it slipped our minds." Glinda said finishing off her handful of crackers.

Ozma sighed and then turned the crystal ball, immediately it lit up revealing dorothy.

 _Back in California_

Dorothy and Zeb had left the ranch and were once more in town. zeb was instructed to introduce dorothy to the tutor.

"you'll like Mrs. Wilson I think, she's a nice lady, good amount of spirit, her husband is nice as well, but the way she teaches, I just want fall asleep." Zeb said.

"How encouraging." Dorothy said.

"Mrs. Wilson is a school teacher, but she was the only one who would take the job for homeschooling me, we'll see her in the afternoons after most of the daily chores are done, except most Fridays when she comes in the morning." Zeb said.

"Should I be writing this down?" dorothy asked.

"No, it's not something you'll likely forget anyways." Zeb said as they approached a small yellow house.

Inside they could hear a man and a woman making sure each other had everything they needed for the workday. A moment later a lady, who appeared to be in her 60s walked out of the house. The woman was about a head taller than the two of them. She had white hair that only just went past her ears. She had dark brown eyes and freckles dotted around her face. She had a wide smile and ruby red lips.

"Oh, Zebediah, hello." She said in a gravelly sounding voice.

"Mrs. Wilson, meet my cousin, dorothy gale." Zeb said.

"Hello ma'am" dorothy said curtseying.

"Ah, so you're the new student, such a pretty face you have." She said.

"Thank you." Dorothy said.

"Now, tell me, what subjects are you good at?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Math, English, and I do good in a bit of history." Dorothy said.

"splendid." She replied.

"And before you ask Mrs. Wilson, yes, I have been being nice to her." zeb said.

"well that's good, but I really must be going, I'll see you on Monday afternoon." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Zeb said.

Mrs. Wilson smiled and walked passed the two.

"she seems like a charming lady." Dorothy said.

"She is, most people in town like her, but boy can she be boring." Zeb said sitting down on the front step.

"And her husband?" dorothy asked.

"Runs a recycling plant at the far end of town, sometimes on Sundays he brings some of the slag and dross from the melting down of cans to our place and we refine it some more for them in the forge in the backyard, which he then brings to the recycling plant and I don't know what happens to it from there." Zeb said.

"Oh, and I assume you don't get paid for helping with that?" Dorothy asked.

"nope, don't need to either, the ranch turns over enough of a profit." Zeb said.

"I see." Dorothy said.

"just do me a favor when she's teaching us." Zeb said.

"depends on the favor." Dorothy said,

"Try not to make me look like an idiot by comparison." Zeb said

Dorothy couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'll do my best." Dorothy said through a giggle.


	36. a month later on a rainy morn

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

About a month later, dorothy found herself one Saturday sitting on the back step during a rainy stormy morning. No one had noticed her absence yet. As she sat there, getting soaked. The door was unlocked, she tested it several times to make sure she wouldn't get locked out by accident.

"why are you just sitting here?" Dorothy asked herself.

She honestly didn't know. The rain was quite warm, but she didn't know if it was out of boredom or because she just wanted some time to herself. however, Auntie Melinda and zeb eventually found her.

"Dorothy, what are you doing out here? your soaked to the skin, and you're a mess." Auntie Melinda said.

"I need some place to think, this seemed as good a place as any." Dorothy said.

"In the pouring rain?" zeb asked.

"I've done worse." Dorothy said.

"Oh yea?" Zeb asked.

"thunderstorms." Dorothy said as a crack of thunder shook the area.

"you stand corrected, you haven't done worse yet, I'll get a towel." Zeb said walking off.

"Oh, your mother used to love rainstorms, actually, let me dig up a photo album later, I know I have some pictures of one of the times we all got caught in a freak rainstorm." Melinda said.

"I'll take a note of it." Dorothy sighed as Zeb returned with a towel.

"here's the towel, oh and dorothy, you have a phone call from your aunt." Zeb said helping wrap dorothy in the towel.

Dorothy sighed and walked into the house. Taking her shoes off and leaving the next to the door she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dorothy said in the phone.

" _Oh dorothy, where were you?_ " Came Alex's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Out on the back porch, getting soaked by rain." Dorothy replied.

She heard alex say something to some other peopled and heard a muffled groan.

" _dorothy one of these days you're going to do that and get sick, its presently snowing hear again."_ alex said.

"Oh, nice, how are things back at home?" Dorothy asked.

" _well I have Ellie, Madeline, Ace, Jack, Jon and Morris here at your farmhouse with me, Madeline and Jack are working on a hat for Ozma, a nice grand gold number this time, last time it was stripes with buttons, but we're working on something to bring color back to the town."_ alex said.

"ooh, come on please a little hint?" Dorothy asked.

" _no dear, you're just going to have to wait."_ Alex said as dorothy heard the phone get whipped from his hand.

" _Dorothy, you shouldn't have been sitting out there in the rain, you'll get sick one of these days."_ Came em's voice.

"Auntie Em, alex already gave me that speech." Dorothy said.

" _how long were you out in the rain young lady?"_ Em asked sternly.

"I don't know, a couple of hours, I wanted to do some thinking." Dorothy said.

She heard her aunt sigh.

" _Dorothy Madeline Louise Gale, please, promise me you'll at least try to stay out of trouble, Melinda was worried when they couldn't find you, I could hear it in her voice."_ Em said.

"I promise." Dorothy sighed.

" _Now can you hand the phone back to Melinda?"_ Em asked.

Dorothy sighed and handed the phone to Melinda, who then shooed her away to get washed up. However, she heard half of the conversation.

"Emily? Yes, I know, she's just like her mother. No, I'm going to look for some pictures later, you remember that day I found my mom's camera? Yea those pictures, I'll have to get copies made for you." Was all dorothy got to hear before she got up the stairs.

After she had taken a warm bath and washed up and gotten into a dry outfit, she sat down on the bed and sighed. Both toto and pockets jumped up on her lap. They both looked at her with big sad eyes.

"you two a bit homesick as well?" dorothy asked.

"yes." They both said.

"I sort of figured, but we have to see this through." Dorothy said trying to smile

They both looked at her with their heads tilted to the side.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I always see things through." Dorothy said

Immediately they both jumped off her lap and walked out of the room.

"Wow, good to know your pets have so much faith in you." Zeb said walking in with a plate with a sandwich on it.

"well, I might have a bad habit of being, unpredictable." Dorothy said.

"I'll say, why were you out in the rain again?" Zeb asked as more thunder shook the house.

"I wanted a better place to think." Dorothy said.

"you wanted to go outside to think you should have just gone outside and spent time with Jim." Zeb said handing her the plate.

Dorothy thought about this for a moment as she took the plate from Zeb. She hadn't really been thinking about comfort, she had just wanted to think. And as she ate the ham sandwich zeb had given her she sighed.

"I guess I wasn't really thinking to rationally." She said.

"I'll say, well, if you need anything, just shout." Zeb said walking out of the room.

Dorothy sighed and finished off her sandwich. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She wished she could be in two places at once. Then it occurred to her that Madeline was with them and that it was a rather redundant wish. At that moment, she got up and walked out of the room, outside the door she found toto and pockets waiting. Both of them jumped to attention as another crack of thunder shook the house. She took them both in her arms and walked down to the living room where she sat down on the couch. It was barely passed noon and she was getting bored. However her thoughts were broken by a loud crash from upstairs that got everyone's attention. Dorothy was the first to make it to Zeb's room. It was rather disorganized; the bed was messy and unmade. Zeb was on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" dorothy asked.

"Yea, I just startled myself, that's a first, did you put that mirror on my desk?" Zeb asked.

"this is my first time seeing your room, the doors always shut so I don't bother, and before now I never had a reason to look." Dorothy said.

"I heard a crash, are you okay zeb?" Melinda asked walking in.

"Auntie Melinda, did you put that mirror on my desk?" Zeb said pointing to the desk.

Dorothy looked over at it and saw a silver mounted mirror. For a moment, she figured one of her friends had tried to look in on her and found zeb instead. But immediately shrugged off that theory figuring that they would have just stuck to the crystal ball.

"Oh, yea, you said you wanted one, and by luck Mrs. Martin had an extra one, I guess I forgot to mention it, what were you doing?" Melinda asked.

"I was working on my project again and I started to nod off, so I turned on the lamp, the glare in the mirror blinded me for a moment, and then seeing my reflection, auntie Melinda, and in short, ah! Fall, crash! Ouch." Zeb said.

"Should I get some ice?" Dorothy asked offering him a hand.

"No, I'll be fine." Zeb said

"you sure?" Melinda asked.

"yes, auntie Melinda." Zeb said sounding a bit frustrated.

Melinda sighed and walked out of the room. She knew that it would be useless to try and give him a lecture at this point. Dorothy however stayed there.

"So, you got scared, by your own reflection?" She asked.

"Yea, shut up." Zeb said.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this. But as she looked at the mirror she could have sworn she saw Ozma's face flash in the mirror. She sighed and walked out of the room.


	37. a day before valentines

**Disclaimer the usual.**

Nearly a week later the day before valentine's day. Dorothy found herself sitting in the barns hayloft. Having just gotten off a phone call with alex and her family. She spent her time talking to Jim who was finally realizing that dorothy could indeed understand him.

"so." Jim said.

"So?" Dorothy asked.

"You can understand me?" Jim asked.

"yep, long story." Dorothy said sighing.

"Why so glum?" Jim asked.

"this is the longest I've been away from home in a long time, and this is the longest alex has been away from me." Dorothy said.

"Must be a nice lad if you like him, but you've seen a lot in your life time." Jim said.

"Is it that obvious?" Dorothy asked.

"it's in your eyes, and your voice." Jim said.

"Like I said, long story." She replied.

"well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, I need a rest." Jim said letting out a loud neigh.

Dorothy sighed and leaned back against the bales of hay. Soon she found herself tired and nodding off, for some reason a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

Alex was sitting at the gale farmhouse setting up his drum set with ellie. Madeline was in the kitchen making tea and Em had just set her kids down for a nap. When ellie had a thought occur to her.

"Mrs. Gale, something's occurred to me, you said you were an only child? But you have a brother?" Ellie asked.

"My brother is no brother, sure we 'hung out', but he wasn't much of a sibling, he never liked me, he was more of that annoying friend who you still let hang around because they wouldn't last two seconds with someone else, and sometimes I feel like I barely know him at all." Em said

"so, kinda like how it was with Glinda and I for several years?" Ellie asked.

"What?" alex asked.

"Oh, Glinda, for my own protection, sealed off all my memories of her, gave a fake cover story, and set me up in her army, for a long time I thought I had a long-lost sister, but dorothy changed that." Ellie said.

"typical dorothy then?" Madeline asked walking out of the kitchen with several cups of tea.

"basically." Ellie said

"By the way, Madeline, have you got the disguise so you can make the delivery tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yes, I've had it prepared since she left." Madeline said.

"Hey, Mads, marshal has the thing of candy ready for tomorrow, it's in the emerald city freezer, Mrs. Gale, they were wondering if there's anything you'd like to add, for your brother?" Jack asked appearing in the room.

"um, well, he was always a fan of cinnamon candies, I guess you could throw in a thing of those." Em said.

"Hey, where are henry and ace?" Jack asked curiously.

"they're with my uncle, getting the tractor repaired…again." Alex said.

"I don't see why you guys don't just get a new tractor." Ellie said.

"because it's always that blasted tail pipe, I don't know why but it never wants to work properly." Em said.

"Well, anyways, tomorrow, we call dorothy, and play our song." Alex said.

"All in the center of the park?" Em asked.

"Yea, just after I get back from delivering the sweets." Madeline said.

"and how do you plan on doing that?" Em asked curiously.

"oh, it's nice, Mr. Alistair has gotten a nice little radio system set up, I've put the adjoining radio in with the sweets." Madeline said

"and its already technically a two-way radio, comes with a mic and everything, all it needs is power." Alex said.

"I see, and this wasn't a plan so that you two could talk whenever you had free time without hogging a phone?" Em asked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"If it's a two-way system you two could communicate, without needing a phone." Em said.

"I'll have to ask my uncle if I can keep the radio then." Alex said.

"Actually, wait a minute, did you say your uncle's radios?" Em asked.

"yes, why?" Alex asked.

"No reason." Em said walking out of the living room

"I'm not even sure why he had it." Alex said.

"Or why he had a two-way system?" Ellie asked.

"I'm sure there are more of them." Madeline said.

"you positive on that one?" Alex asked.

"absolutely." Madeline said.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

Ozma was lounging lazily in an armchair in her bedroom. She was a bit lonesome since everyone seemed busy today. She wanted to contact dorothy and talk to her, but with her other family around that was impossible. She began debating whether or not she could bring trot and Betsy here. however, a moment later a knock came on her door.

"Come in." Ozma said.

Immediately the door opened and Glinda walked in. she sighed and walked over to Ozma.

"Ozma?" Glinda asked

"Glinda?" Ozma replied.

"Lunch?" Glinda asked.

"Not hungry." Ozma answered.

"Ozma, I know you're feeling lonely but really you can't stay cooped up in here all day." Glinda said.

"Glinda, everyone seems to be busy with something today." Ozma said.

"I know, I can't find a free hand at all today." Glinda said.

"Why do you need help?" Ozma asked arching an eyebrow and turning to face her.

"I, like you, am kinda a bit bored without dorothy around." Glinda said fixing her dress and sitting down on the chair next to Ozma's.

"maybe we could bring Betsy and trot here?" Ozma suggested.

"I've been thinking about that too, but I've been having problems justifying it." Glinda said

"um…well the only reason I can think of is luncheon." Ozma said.

"Hm…interesting idea, I'll write that down." Glinda said conjuring up a pad of paper and a quill pen.

"Glinda, can you teach me to swim now?" Ozma asked.

"are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in here and mope about?" Glinda asked sarcastically.

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound." Ozma said.

"Any time." Glinda said giggling.

"I'll go get changed then." Ozma said.

"good plan." Glinda said.

 _Back in California._

When dorothy awoke, she was still in the hayloft, the only difference this time was Zeb was in the barn, brushing Jim. She did a fake cough which got his attention.

"Oh, we were wondering when you were going to wake up." Zeb said walking over.

"how long have you been in here?" dorothy asked

"A couple of hours, I came out to ask if you had any preferences for lunch, I didn't think it kind to wake you, but now it's almost dinner time, so auntie Melinda told me to wait out here for you to wake up." Zeb said.

"How thoughtful." Dorothy said brushing herself off and climbing down from the hayloft.

"you've got some pieces of straw in your hair." Zeb said.

Dorothy smiled and began picking the pieces of straw from her hair. She sat down on a nearby stool after she had finished.

"So, what's for supper?" Dorothy asked.

"ham." Zeb said.

"Nice." Dorothy said.


	38. Valentines day Pt1

**Disclaimer, the usual**

Very early the next morning alex awoke and quietly made his way downstairs. When her got there, he found Madeline and jack waiting for him in the living room.

"So, we have a plan, once dorothy is awake we'll start the plan into action, though it's a bit early to be playing music in the park." Jack whispered.

Alex smile and nodded before walking over to the couch.

"So, do you think dorothy will enjoy it?" Madeline whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure she will, have your disguise made up?" Alex asked.

"yep, though knowing dorothy, she'll see right through it." Madeline said.

"Oh of course she will, there's no doubt about that." Alex said stretching.

"well hopefully she'll stay asleep for a couple of hours." Jack said.

Madeline smiled and conjured up a cup of tea which she took a sip from. She knew dorothy was going to wake up soon. She could feel it, Dorothy's thoughts beginning to awaken. It would be at least an hour though before she was awake.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

After a rather failed attempt at learning to swim, Ozma decided to spend more of her time in the chambers, sitting on her throne. She was enjoying some chocolates that Brianna had made her.

"Ozma, are you just going to sit here all day and eat chocolates?" Glinda asked.

"That was sort of the plan." Ozma said.

"Why?" Glinda asked walking over.

"Well, after nearly drowning yesterday, I'd rather keep my feet on dry land for a while." Ozma said.

"That doesn't mean sit around and eat chocolate." Glinda said.

"I know, but it's the best thing I could come up with at a moment's notice, I mean it is valentine's day." Ozma said.

Glinda sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She then walked over to the girl ruler and once again, sighed.

"Ozma, I'll let you off the hook this time, but, I don't know, why not spend some time with the china princess, you know, sisters in royalty and all that?" Glinda asked.

"I try but she always says she's busy with some 'royal business'." Ozma said popping another chocolate in her mouth.

"I'll have to talk to her, see if we can find anything for you two to do together." Glinda said.

"Well, can we look in on dorothy now?" Ozma asked.

"Maybe in an hour it's still early." Glinda said looking at a nearby clock.

"By the way, did you get anything from admirers today?" Ozma asked.

"Oh, chuck contacted me about an hour ago, she told me I got several boxes from admirers." Glinda said.

"I'm not surprised." Ozma said.

"second most beautiful witch in all of Oz." Madeline said appearing in the room.

"Who's the first?" Ozma asked.

"From a technical standpoint, dorothy, though she doesn't identify as a witch" Madeline said.

"okay, but dorothy isn't from Oz, though, I often wish she could move to Oz permanently." Ozma said.

"Hey who knows, anyways, dorothy is starting to wake up, so I have to get ready to make the delivery to her." Madeline said.

"I see, well, happy valentine's day." Ozma said.

"Same to you, your majesty." Madeline said walking out of the chambers.

 _Meanwhile in California._

It was around eight in the morning when dorothy finally awoke. As she looked around the room she noticed toto and pockets weren't in the room. She stretched and looked at the clock. Noticing it was eight o'clock she sighed and got up. When she left her room immediately she bumped into zeb.

"Oh, Happy valentine's day." Zeb said.

"I guess, hey have you seen toto or pockets this morning?" dorothy asked.

"No, I just got up." Zeb said.

"Well, they must be downstairs then." Dorothy said.

As the two of them descended the steps immediately a knock came on the door. Both toto and pockets ran out of the living room to see as dorothy walked over to the door and opened it. she was immediately met with Madeline standing in front of her with a rather large cardboard box, wearing a delivery woman's outfit and carrying a clipboard under her arm.

"Dorothy Gale?" she asked smiling.

"express delivery?" Zeb asked.

"Must be, yes, do I have to sign?" Dorothy asked.

"yes ma'am" Madeline said handing her the clipboard and a pen.

"I don't think I've seen you doing deliveries, you new around here?" Zeb asked.

"No, I'm just passing through with this delivery." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and signed the clipboard. She was going to give Madeline a right earful when she got back to Kansas for this. As she handed the clipboard back to Madeline she picked up the box, it was rather heavy and quite cold. She wasn't surprised.

"Enjoy your day." Madeline said turning around and starting down the path.

"She seemed odd." Zeb said assisting dorothy with the box.

"Yea, she did." Dorothy said.

"It's from Kansas, I guess your boyfriend decided to send something, or some things." Zeb said as they walked into the living room.

"A delivery, this early?" Melinda asked walking in from the kitchen.

"It's from home." Dorothy said.

"From the teak's boy?" Melinda asked.

"I can only assume." Dorothy said.

"It's quite cold, must have been sent in a refrigerated storage thingy." Zeb said.

"I say poke it with a stick, if I know the boy's father well enough." Melinda said.

Dorothy sighed and looked at zeb, he immediately pulled a pen knife from his pocket. This made dorothy a little curious.

"have, you, always been carrying that knife?" Dorothy asked taking it from him.

"Yep, it's quite useful." Zeb said.

Dorothy shook her head and cut the tape on the box. Closing the knife and handing it back to zeb, she opened the box and looked in. immediately the first thing that caught her eye was a small packet that said 'To Bill, from Em' which she handed to auntie Melinda, who smelled it.

"cinnamon, oh bill will like these." Melinda said walking out of the room.

The next thing that caught Dorothy's eye was all the bags of various candies which were all wrapped in emerald green bags with pink and red hearts dotted about. as well as a card, a little plush kitten, and the radio. Taking out the card and the plush she sighed. Opening the card, she read it aloud.

"Dorothy, assuming this gets to you when it's supposed to, which should be valentine's day, inside is several of your favorite candies, and a communications radio, please hook it and the microphone up and set it to the channel written on the back of this card, please do not read that aloud as I know you are doing with this card, love you, miss you, alex, P.S. everyone, and I mean everyone says hi." Dorothy read giggling.

Zeb looked at her with an arched eyebrow as Melinda came back into the room and looked into the box.

"is that a radio?" Melinda asked.

"yes, alex wants me to hook it up and use it to talk to him." Dorothy said.

"Must be his uncle alexanders, I don't recall any of the teaks owning one of these, though, your father and mother owned one, as well bill and Emily, alexander owned two, I thought he gave the other one to Madison." Melinda said.

"you guys have one?" Dorothy asked.

"yea, it's in the cellar, hooked up." Melinda said.

"let's hook it up down here to make sure it works." Dorothy said.

They all nodded and took the radio and its components. Zeb and Melinda were able to get it hooked up in less than half an hour.


	39. Valentines day Pt2

**Disclaimer. The usual.**

At the park alex had already gotten the drums set up, as he was doing it, a crowd was attracted to him

" _what is he doing?" "I don't know, but knowing him, without dorothy around it can't be good" isn't that another of Dorothy's friends over there with the guitar?" "what's with the mic set up?" "isn't that a radio?"_

These were the whispers they all heard. It wasn't trouble they would, suddenly however the communications radio crackled to life. Alex immediately ran over to it and picked up the mic.

"Hello? Testing 1 2 3." Alex said.

" _You're coming in clear."_ Came Dorothy's voice.

Immediately Ellie, Madeline, Jack, and Jon ran over.

"Dorothy how's California?" Ellie asked.

" _it's nice, alex why did you send me a radio?"_ dorothy asked.

"it was my uncle's idea; besides, it was the best way we could get you a surprise." Alex said.

" _what surprise?"_ dorothy asked.

Alex said nothing he simply chuckled.

"dorothy, my dear, I think it be best you stay tuned in for a bit, oh and say hi to the Hugsons' for me." Jon said.

" _Zeb and Melinda are here with me, Jon what's going on?"_ Dorothy asked.

"Just wait a few moments my dear, and you'll hear everything you need to hear." Jon said.

"okay, Madeline, Jack, get ready for back up, Ellie, you ready?" Alex asked.

"yes sir." Ellie said.

"Jon?" Alex asked

"When every you want to count it off." He replied.

"okay, then, Well, time to give the town a little love." Alex said.

" _Alex?"_ Dorothy asked.

"okay guys, on the count." Alex said.

Everyone nodded and looked at him. Immediately he tapped out a rhythm with his drum sticks and with that they began playing.

 **All you need is Love**

 _Madeline and Jack_

 _Love, Love, Love  
Love, Love, Love  
Love, Love, Love_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **There's nothing you can do  
that can't be done**_

 _ **Nothing you can sing  
that can't be sung**_

 _ **Nothing you can say  
but you can learn how to play the game  
its easy**_

 _ **All you need is love  
**_ (all you need is love)

 _ **All you need is love  
**_ (Love, love, love) _ **  
all you need is love  
**_ (love, love, love) __

 _ **Love, love is all you need**_

 _(Madeline and Jack)_

 _There's nothing you can make  
That can't be made_

 _No one you can save  
that can't be saved_

 _Nothing you can do  
but you can learn how to be you in time  
it's easy _

**(all)**

 **All you need is love  
** _(love, love, love)_

 **All you need is love**

 **All you need is love**

 **Love, Love is all you need.**

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **There's nothing you can know  
which isn't known  
There's nothing you can see  
which can't be shown**_

 _ **There's nowhere you can be  
which isn't where you're meant to be  
its easy**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love, love**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 **(all)  
**

**All you need is love  
** _ **(all together now!)**_

 **All you need is love  
** _ **(Everybody Now!)**_

 **All you need love  
love, love is all you need.**

 **Love is all you need.**

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

Alex then finished it off with a bit of a drum solo. As they finished a roar of applause came at them.

"Thank you, we'll always be around, but I wanted to give dorothy a gift, that also brought some color back to this town, bring it back its energy." Alex said.

"Encore." They heard Betsy scream from the crowed.

" _Alex, that was beautiful."_ Came Dorothy's voice from the radio.

"Happy valentine's day dear." Alex said.

" _I miss all of you very much, is ace there?"_ Dorothy asked.

"Yep." Aislynn said managing to push her way through the crowd.

" _Aislynn when you get home, tell auntie Em that uncle bill loves the cinnamon candies she sent."_ Dorothy said.

"I hear you loud and clear sweetie." Em said pushing her way through the crowd as well picking up the microphone.

" _Auntie Em, are the triplets with you?" Dorothy asked._

"No, they're still at home with uncle henry." Em said.

" _hello, Emily, its Mels, am I coming in clear?"_ came Melinda's voice from the radio.

"Roger that Mels." Em said.

" _Auntie Em, Auntie Melinda said you have a radio just like this one at home."_ Dorothy said.

"We do, it's at the back of the storm cellar, you must have walked passed it at least 100 times." Em said.

At that moment, the sound of dorothy chuckling emitted from the radio.

" _Well, I should get this set up in my room, I love you all, I miss you all."_ Dorothy said.

"We miss you too dorothy." Alex said.

" _Alex, also, do me a favor."_ Dorothy said.

"anything dear." Alex replied.

" _keep up the good work."_ Dorothy said

"I will dear." Alex said.

"Sweetheart, keep that radio on at all times, if you need anything, just call us." Em said

"Oh, and dorothy?" Madeline asked.

" _Yes Maddie?"_ Dorothy replied.

"I made another hat for you, with red and white stripes, I think it's my best one yet." Madeline said.

" _I can't wait to see it."_ Dorothy replied.

"Well, we'll leave you for now dorothy, I have to ask my uncle if I can keep the radio for now." Alex said.

" _Alright, well, I'll talk to you later then?"_ Dorothy asked

"of course." Alex said

"dorothy, we miss you." Trot said pushing her way through the crowd with Betsy

" _I miss you all too, give my love to the others._ " Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I'm shutting off the radio now, I'll talk to you tonight if your aunt lets you." Alex said.

" _She can talk to you whenever you're both available."_ Came Melinda's voice.

"Mels don't encourage her, goodbye." Em said switching off the radio.

"alex?" Mr. Alistair asked

"yes uncle?" Alex asked.

"I've had this radio since before I was your age, if I'm going to let you borrow it then I have to know that you'll be careful with it." Mr. Alistair said.

"uncle, I promise." Alex said.

"I want your word." Mr. Alistair said.

"cross my heart, once its set up I'll never try to move it." Alex said.

Mr. Alistair stared at his nephew for a moment. He then closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"Emily, can you help him with it?" Mr. Alistair asked turning to Em.

"Sure alexander." Em said.

 **Song, All you need is love, The Beatles.**


	40. a not so normal day

**Disclaimer, you know.**

about a week later dorothy found herself humming a children's tune to herself as she walked into town with zeb.

"What's that tune you're humming?" Zeb asked curiously.

"It's 'Oh dear, what could the matter be' I don't know why, but I have it stuck in my head." Dorothy said getting a bit irritated.

"isn't that a nursery rhyme?" Zeb asked.

"Indeed, but I haven't heard it recently, at least I don't think I have…unless one of you have been humming it and I just haven't noticed." Dorothy said.

"if we have then I haven't noticed either." Zeb said.

"Zeb!" came the voice of Charlie.

Immediately the two of them looked in the direction of his voice.

"Charlie? Oh, morning." He said

"Zeb you need to go to Ruth's shop, there's a man there with a peg leg, I mean an actual peg leg, and he's not in a costume either!" Charlie said.

"Whoa, Really?" Zeb asked.

"would I lie?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Zeb said.

"Well I'm not." Charlie said grabbing both of their arms and dragging them along.

"You know chuck, I really should doubt you, you have a rather strong grip." Zeb said as he was pretty much dragged.

"Yea, could you please loosen the grip a bit, we're following, we were heading that way anyways." Dorothy said.

"oh, sorry, look!" he shouted releasing.

"You know bill, we really need to get you a proper fake leg, people always stare and point at your peg leg." A man said as they walked out

"Griffiths, let'em point, laugh, stare, it don' bother this old salt one bit, I've had this peg leg for thirty aught years, I ain't givin' her up now." The man named bill said.

"Well, this is a funny coincidence." Dorothy said.

"What is?" Zeb and Charlie asked.

"you two wait here." Dorothy said pushing passed them.

"Oh, look, someone's approachin' us." Bill said.

When dorothy got over to the two she cleared smiled.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, are you Cap'n bill?" Dorothy asked looking the man over.

The man was tall, with tanned skin. His face was bore strung rough features, as well as pale blue eyes. Looking into his eyes you could tell he was a gentle man. He was balding, and the hair he had formed a grizzled mane. , his left leg seemed to be replaced with a peg leg, a genuine peg leg, he was wearing a sea captains blue suit except the jacket was draped over his shoulder he had a plain white shirt on revealing a single tattoo of an anchor. His voice was rough, yet calm, one could tell just by listening to him speak that he was a man of the sea.

"Cap'n, the only people that still refer to me as Cap'n are this man here, his daughter, and his wife." Cap'n Bill said

"But you do go by that name correct?" Dorothy asked.

"And who would be wantin' to know?" He asked.

"Me, dorothy gale, and if I'm correct, you two are Cap'n bill and Mr. Griffiths, I'm a friend of Trot." Dorothy said.

At this, Mr. Griffiths walked up to dorothy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter, she's not here is she?" he asked.

"No, she's home in Kansas." Dorothy said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I didn't want to spoil our surprise for her." Mr. Griffiths said.

Trot's father was a tall man, but not as tall as Cap'n bill. His hair was brown like his daughters. His eyes were both blue and green with one slightly red which dorothy thought a bit odd but didn't remark on.

"Is there a pay phone around here, I need to call home, I have the number written down." Mr. Griffiths said

"Back of the store, just ask." Zeb said walking over.

"This is my cousin zeb, I've been staying at his uncles ranch helping out." Dorothy said.

"That reminds me, dorothy, you've been here for nearly two months, and you haven't even gotten tan yet." Zeb said lifting her arm up and holding his next to hers.

dorothy had to admit, he was right, with the amount of time she spent in the sun she should have at least tanned a little. But instead her skin was as pale as ever. Though as Zeb walked away and into the shop followed by Mr. Griffiths dorothy suddenly found herself alone with Cap'n bill and Charlie. Cap'n Bill, However, Produced a pipe from which he packed with tobacco and lit with a match which he lit with his thumb.

"I'm impressed I've only ever seen my grandfather light a match like that." Charlie said.

"Well, lad, it's a difficult trick to learn" He replied.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…" Charlie said trailing off.

"you'll, be wantin to know how I lost me leg?" He asked taking a draw from his pipe.

"if it's all convenient sir?" Charlie asked.

"Well, all I'll say it was a terrible accident, led me ta retirin' but I'll also go out to sea and travel with my former first mate." He replied.

"Cap'n Bill, I'm sure you have loads of stories." Dorothy said.

"Oh, wee lass, I have stories that you would scarcely believe." He replied.

Dorothy smiled and giggled, she had heard that before, but she had her own stories to tell now. Though she wasn't going to admit that just yet.

"So, is this just a pit stop or are you guys sticking around a few days?" Dorothy asked.

"We'll be here a week, Griff and I wanna take a bit of time to relax before we catch up with the family in Kansas, we're boarding at a local hotel." Bill said

At that moment Mr. Griffiths emerged from the shop followed by Zeb who now had all the groceries they needed.

"Trot wanted you two to know she says hi, she can't wait for us to get home, she said she has so much to tell us." Mr. Griffith said

Dorothy couldn't help but smile at this, though she knew Madeline would try her best to explain things to them.

"Well, dorothy, I got what we needed, we should head back to the ranch, aunt Melinda wanted us back as soon as we could." Zeb said

"I guess you're right, well, Mr. Griffiths, Cap'n Bill, it was a pleasure to finally meet you two, if I don't see you two before you leave for Kansas, I'll see you in about 4 months." Dorothy said.

"well, any friend of trot is a friend o' mine" Bill said taking another puff from his pipe and blowing out a smoke ring.

"And I should be getting back to the diner, mom will notice if I'm gone too long." Charlie said

They all shared a glance and nodded. As they all parted ways and dorothy and zeb got back to the ranch, zeb immediately ran to the kitchen to tell aunt Melinda about the encounter. Dorothy smiled and immediately ran upstairs and to the guest room. Switching on the radio she sat down at the table that it had been set up on and talked into the mic.

"Alex, You there?" Dorothy asked.

Immediately there was a clattering sound which made dorothy chuckle.

" _yea, I'm here, I've, uh, been waiting."_ he replied.

"I see, well, you'll never guess who I just ran into at the market." Dorothy said.

" _Try me."_ Alex said.

"Trot's father and Cap'n Bill." Dorothy said.

" _Okay, I don't believe you, what would they be doing there?"_ Alex asked.

"they're taking a little break, they'll be in town within the next two weeks, they both seem like wonderful people." Dorothy said.

" _what's Captain Bill like?"_ Alex asked.

"Well, he's obviously a man who's seen a lot, he's way more tan than I am, and, Alex, he's got a peg leg." Dorothy said.

" _Oh? Really?"_ Alex asked

"Really." Dorothy said.

" _Neat."_ Alex said.

"So, how's things going at home?" dorothy asked.

" _It's been interesting, oh, I have an invitation from Hawkeye, he knows you're away but when you get back the mayor of the village would like to meet with us again."_ Alex said.

"Oh, send a response saying I'd be happy to." Dorothy said.

" _Is that our royal decree?"_ alex asked chuckling.

"Alex…" Dorothy trailed off with an annoyed groan.

"Dorothy! Auntie Melinda wants to know, what do you like on Pizza?" Zeb called from outside the door.

"I'm not picky, but what was it we were sent to get, sausage, peppers, and pepperoni?" dorothy asked

"Yea, I'm having one with all three." Zeb said.

"Tell auntie Melinda I'll do the same." Dorothy said

"okay, I'll let her know." Zeb said walking off.

"alright, anyways, how's Annabella?" Dorothy asked.

" _She's good, she's gotten some more stuffed animals, I think she's trying to make a giant collection._ " Alex said.

"Why not get here a giant Teddy bear?" Dorothy asked.

" _I did, that's the problem"_ Alex said

"alex, you're an enabler." Dorothy said giggling.

" _tell me about it_." alex said.

"my aunt has a radio like ours, do you think she's listening in?" Dorothy asked.

" _Oh definitely, I'm not dim, actually, sit there for a moment, we'll both be quiet."_ Alex said.

Dorothy nodded and they both fell silent. A few seconds later there was a chuckling sound.

" _You two, what am I going to do with you?"_ came em's voice.

" _Mrs. Gale, I appreciate you listening in, and I know you have the right too, seeing as you own a radio like ours, so I can't ask you not too, but why?"_ Alex asked.

"Because she's worried about me, and concerned I might let something slip that will cause her to lose faith in her brother entirely." Dorothy said.

" _Sorry sweetheart, but that's only partially correct, I've never had much faith in my brother to begin with, that's why I prefer to identify as an only child, but I listen in because I'm interested, I mean it's not like I can wave a magic wand and have a permanent eye on you."_ Em said

"Wouldn't that be nice Emily?" Came Melinda's voice from the door.

"Auntie Melinda, I thought you were making pizzas?" Dorothy asked.

"I was, I just put them in the oven, they'll be done in about half an hour, then we'll have lunch." She replied.

" _Mels, you're doing a great job taking care of my niece, thank you."_ Em said

"Thank you Emily, hey, maybe you guys could visit when the carnival rolls around in the first month of summer." Melinda suggested

" _We'll see Mels, I do have my kids to take care of, as well as Dorothy's charge Aislynn."_ Em replied.

"Oh yes, dorothy keeps mentioning her." Melinda said.

"Has she been doing her school work?" Dorothy asked.

" _Dorothy, that's a rather dumb question."_ Alex cut in.

"I know, but you never know." Dorothy said.

" _Kitten, I think we're going to have to cut the chitchat short, since it doesn't seem we'll have a moment's peace."_ Alex said.

"I guess not, well, I can smell the pizzas cooking from here and it already smells delicious, alex, say hello to the others for me, Auntie Em, please don't sit at your radio all day and wait for me to start talking." Dorothy said.

" _Roger that kitten."_ Alex said.

" _Will do sweetheart."_ Em replied.

"Oh, and don't sit around with the radio on all day either." Dorothy added.

" _We won't."_ Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and turned off the radio which whirred off.

"So, why does he call you kitten?" Melinda asked wiping her hands off on her apron.

"I-I it's a rather long story, one I'd rather not tell, it's rather embarrassing." Dorothy said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Say no more, your mother used to be like that, your father had a pet name for her…and now I can't remember for the life of me what it was." She said walking out of the room.


	41. sourdough sour teeth

**Disclaimer, you know.**

That Tuesday in the afternoon, dorothy found herself once more in the hayloft. Zeb was in the barn as well, but this time so was Joe and Lorretta.

"School ended up closing early today, did we tell you that?" Lorretta asked.

"No, but I kinda guessed, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Zeb said

"Well, there was a gas leak, school might be closed for a few days, and remember." Lorretta said.

"When school's out, Mrs. Wilson doesn't do lessons." Zeb said excitedly.

"Zebediah! Dorothy! Mrs. Wilson called! Lessons are canceled until the school reopens!" came Melinda's voice from the house.

"Well, it looks like we can double our work output." Dorothy said lying down on the hayloft.

"The entire town is going to be busy trying to fix the gas leak, or checking themselves into hospitals out of paranoia, there's not gonna be much work for you two to do, outside of the typical farm chores and those don't take long, it's gonna be a slow business week." Joe said.

"Ugh, I hate slow weeks, I'd rather be shucking corn at Lorretta's place than a slow workweek." Zeb said.

"I've shucked corn before, it can be amusing if you turn it into a competition." Dorothy said.

"And how often do you get a chance to do that?" Joe asked.

"JoJo, did you forget she has a boyfriend?" Zeb asked.

"Zeb, you know the only reason he lets you call him that is because I'm here, right?" Lorretta asked.

"Yes, I know." Zeb said.

"Anyways, dorothy, speaking about your boyfriend, what's he like?" Lorretta asked.

"Oh, he's wonderful, he practically never leaves my side, even when I'm sick, or the few times I've been in the hospital." Dorothy said.

"I thought hospitals only let family stay over?" Joe asked.

"They make an exception for him, well, for me really." Dorothy said.

"that's nice of them." Zeb said.

"yes, it is." Dorothy said

"Oh, right, Zeb, my mother is making sourdough bread loaves today if you wanna come over and get one or two later." Lorretta said.

"What's Sourdough?" Dorothy asked causing everyone, including Jim the Horse to turn and look at her funny.

"you've never heard of sourdough?" Lorretta asked.

"If I have, it was in passing, and not passing anything memorable." Dorothy replied

"Sourdough is a special kind of bread, made by yeasts that naturally occur in the environment, it's a bit hard to explain, but if you're willing to listen to a lecture, I can go get my mother." Lorretta offered.

"No, I'm good." Dorothy said.

"Okay Zeb, it's no longer an offer, it's a demand that you go to my house later and pick up some loaves of sourdough, dorothy needs to try it." Lorretta said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Zeb said.

"Dorothy!?" came Melinda's voice.

"uh-oh." Lorretta said.

"It's probably my aunt, getting all paranoid, I'll go see what she wants." Dorothy said climbing down from the hayloft.

As she exited the barn picking straw from her hair again she walked up to her aunt who was holding the phone.

"Em is calling, apparently, there's an issue." She said handing dorothy the phone.

"Auntie Em?" Dorothy asked.

" _Dorothy, when was the last time I took you to see the dentist?"_ came her aunts voice.

"Um, I don't know, it's been more than a year, at least a couple, why?" dorothy asked.

" _Well, I'm at the dentist with ace today, and Madeline had her teeth checked by the royal dentist in emerald city, and it turns out they both had cavities forming, not deep enough to cause pain but enough to cause a noticeable sticking with the tools, alex is presently in there while ace is getting her tooth filled, call me a paranoid aunt and mother, but I think you should go get your teeth checked."_ Em said.

"Because, it's Cavities? And Like the Flu, everyone seems to be getting it?" dorothy asked.

" _Yes, Ellie is having her teeth checked next, I'll call if she has a cavity."_ Em said.

"auntie Em you could just tell us over the radio." Dorothy said.

"So, what's the matter? Friends have cavities?" Melinda asked.

"Friends, Sister's in arms, my boyfriend, all have cavities." Dorothy said.

"Ooh sister's in arms, that's what Emily, your mother, and the rest of our female posse used to call ourselves, though our battles were more, keeping the Teak's boy on the ground, and less emotional." Melinda said.

"Oh, trust me, our battles are physical, and emotional." Dorothy said.

" _Dorothy, I want you to go see a dentist, even if it's a walk-in, please sweetie, we've all had cavities at one point or another, don't let them get too far, I don't want you to feel that."_ Em said.

"Auntie Em, I'll get my teeth checked as soon as convenient." Dorothy said as knock came on the door.

"I'll check what it is." Melinda said.

" _Now, Sweetie, I know you're not a fan of the dentist, because you don't like sitting there for long periods, but it's for your own good."_ Em said

"Oh, dorothy, I've got some good news, one of those travelling dentist trucks is in town, free check-ups, cleanings and fillings for the day." Melinda said.

" _we'll that's a coincidence."_ Em said.

"zeb had his teeth checked the first of the year, as he always does." Melinda said.

"Auntie Melinda, would you like to talk to auntie Em? I don't know 'all' the details of my life, and I'd rather not start now." Dorothy asked

Melinda nodded and took the phone out of Dorothy's hand, handing her the card that she was given with the add. Looking at it dorothy found that it had no pictures but it had the details she needed. However, turning it over she found that it had a Large O and Z emblazoned on the back. She immediately rubbed the bridge of her nose. She couldn't tell if this was a plan by Ozma or By Madeline, or by Glinda. But she didn't really want to know either, all she knew was that within 10 to 15 minutes she found herself walking up to a rather large portable dentist office rather nervous as her aunt talked to the secretary.

"well there's no one on the list for next, so I could put her in." The secretary said."

"Perfect, dorothy you sit there and wait, I have to run home quick and check on your uncle." Melinda said.

Dorothy nodded and sighed. Sitting down in a nearby chair she immediately looked over at the secretary, she was smiling at dorothy. Suddenly a girl came out of the truck and looked at dorothy. She smiled, and walked over to her.

"So, I see you got the message?" the girl asked.

The girl couldn't have been much older than dorothy, she had reddish-orange hair, freckles down her nose, and on her cheeks. She was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Her skin was pale as Dorothy's was. The look in her eyes told dorothy that this girl hadn't seen much of the world. She was however snapped out of thought by her named being called.

"Ms. Gale?" Came a man's voice as another person exited the truck

Dorothy sighed, got up, and walked into the truck. It seemed bigger on the inside than it was on the outside but she thought nothing of it. however, as she sat down in the dentist's chair she immediately noticed something that stood out. The woman who seemed to be acting as an assistant to the dentist looked familiar.

"Doctor Rosen will be with you in a moment." Came the voice that confirmed it, Glinda's.

"Glinda, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Madeline suggested it, well, I say suggested, more like begged me to allow it, and it wasn't just her." Glinda said.

"Let me guess, Ozma?" dorothy asked.

"Yep, aren't you going to ask how I'm even qualified to be a dentist's assistant?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, I've given up questioning things." Dorothy said.

"Well, I'm not really qualified, I found a book in the library, that I consult when he asks for tools." Glinda said.

"and you came since most Ozians aren't allowed to leave Oz?" Dorothy asked.

"On the nose my dear, ah, Doctor Rosen, this is her majesty, Dorothy Gale." Glinda said

"Ah yes, Ms. Gale, I've heard so much about you." Came a rough voice from behind her.

As the man walked around the chair dorothy could see him putting on a pair of emerald green plastic gloves. He had pale skin and greying red hair. She began to assume that the girl outside was his daughter.

"She prefers dorothy." Glinda said.

"I see, well, dorothy, don't worry, I saw the hatter just this morning, and everyone in the palace, and most of Oz, know the connection between you two." He said putting the chair into a reclined position.

Within a few minutes dorothy was having her teeth cleaned and examined. Doctor Rosen did indeed find a small cavity and pointed out it was in the exact same place Madeline had it. but it wouldn't need any numbing to be drilled.

"Hmm…I guess Madeline was right." Glinda said as the mirror behind her started to ripple.

"That'll be her now I assume." Doctor Rosen said as both Madeline and alex appeared in the mirror.

"Any damage?" Madeline asked.

"cavity, same place." Glinda said looking at dorothy who was still sitting there while doctor Rosen was getting the filling prepped.

"I told you." Alex said looking at Madeline.

"Hey, I was hoping she wouldn't have one, because that means we both need to change our habits a bit." Madeline said.

After the cavity was drilled and filled, dorothy yawned and sighed.

"she doesn't like dentists that much, last time her aunt took her to one, she complained about being bored for hours after she and I met up afterwards." Alex said.

"Alex you're not helping." Dorothy said.

"Sorry, anyways, you're not alone, I had two and if it's any consolation ace only had one." Alex said.

"Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"on it." Madeline said punching alex rather hard on the arm.

Alex said nothing, he simply grumbled.

"Alex, you know I love you, but at times like this, I can be rather irritable." Dorothy said.

"Well, Ms. Gale, apart from the cavity you have a wonderful set of teeth." Doctor Rosen said

"thank you." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I'll call you with the radio later, I should really get home, I promised my father that I'd help him with a table and chair set today." Alex said.

"Dad, there's been no one out here for the last half hour." Came the girls voice.

"veronica, come inside then, and tell Mrs. Blitz that we may as well close up shop, what is it, 2 in the afternoon?" He asked looking for a clock.

"three." Veronica replied.

"Your daughter?" dorothy asked.

"yes, and Mrs. Blitz is my secretary, normally my wife and I, who have been doing dentistry in the emerald city for years, mostly during the wizard's time, are literally, booked to the teeth, she's so speedy that she has the appointments organized before I can even blink." He said.

"dorothy I'll keep an eye on you, we'll talk later." Madeline said as the mirror faded.

"Wait, doctor Rosen, if you're normally booked to the teeth, how were you free to come here? with Glinda and your secretary, and your daughter, no less?" dorothy asked.

"today was one of the off days." He replied.

"Dorothy, when you're back in Kansas I do need a favor." Glinda said.

"anything, Glinda." Dorothy replied

"I need you to help me teach Ozma how to swim, we tried, and she nearly had a panic attack the moment she started sinking." Glinda said.

Dorothy couldn't help but snort at this, she knew it was wrong to laugh, but for whatever reason she couldn't help it.

"Well, Ms. Gale we should really get going, I'm sure we'll be seeing you in emerald city eventually." Doctor Rosen said as he daughter walked in.

"I'm sure, maybe in a couple of months, I uh, never actually told my cousin, or really any of the Hugsons about Oz." Dorothy said.

"I don't blame you." Veronica said.

"well, I'll leave you guys too it." Dorothy said starting for the door.

"Ill be watching dear." Glinda replied.

Dorothy smiled and curtsied before leaving. Just then the truck started driving away. She looked around and eventually found her cousin Zeb, Lorretta and joe waiting for her on a bench. As she walked over she noticed Lorretta was carrying a cloth bag.

"So, any damage?" zeb asked.

"A single cavity, drilled and filled." Dorothy said.

"ha, Lorretta owes me five bucks now." Zeb said.

"oh, shut it, anyways dorothy, I brought you some sourdough to try, its best if fresh cut, so I have a fresh loaf in my bag." Lorretta said.

"that's very nice of you Lorretta but you didn't have to, anyways, where's auntie Melinda gone?" Dorothy asked turning to zeb.

"Lorretta's mother showed up with, 7 loaves of sourdough?" Zeb asked looking at Lorretta.

"Yep, so I asked if I could run home quick and grab a fresh loaf for you to try, since it is your first time." Lorretta said.

"you know, I don't think I've heard your mother shout before." Joe said.

"She always gets a little anxious when its someone's first time." Lorretta said leading dorothy over to the bench and letting her sit down.

She then handed dorothy the cloth bag which was quite warm. Taking the loaf out of the bag she found it was round shaped. It had squares along the top and let of an almost irresistible smell. At the urging of the other three she broke off a piece which came off with a crackling sound as the crust broke. It was crispy on the outside, but looked soft and fluffy on the inside. Bringing it to her mouth she took a bite. Immediately she got a taste that was sort of citrusy, almost like lemon zest, mixed with the yeasty taste of the bread. She couldn't deny it was good as she found herself absentmindedly eating the rest of the piece in her hand.

"I think she likes it." zeb said.

Dorothy looked at him and nodded.

"It's really nice." Dorothy said.

"isn't it? it's one of Mrs. Martin's specialties.

"Actually, speaking of my mom, she and a few other people are going to be selling various loaves fresh at this year's carnival." Lorretta said.

"Oh, I can't wait, I love that big portable cooker they drag around." Jim said.

"I know you do, anyways, we should get back to the ranch, my mom, and your guy's aunt will start worrying if we stay out too long, we're just supposed to get you and have you try some sourdough." Lorretta said.

And with that, they all got up and started for the ranch, dorothy snacking on the loaf the entire way.


	42. slow day

**Disclaimer, the usual**

The next morning, dorothy awoke before everyone else. She felt wide awake, given the time, 3:30 in the morning. As she quietly went down stairs, toto and pockets quietly woke up and followed after her. dorothy smiled and walked to the kitchen, both of them jumped up on her lap as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"dorothy, how come you haven't taken the slippers from their box?" Pockets asked.

"mainly to avoid questions, I mean, in Kansas, no one finds it unusual, but here, the last thing I need are questions." Dorothy whispered.

Toto immediately growled and jumped out of Dorothy's lap. Immediately pockets followed shortly behind. Within a few minutes they were both back carrying the shoe box on their backs.

"oh come on you two, really?" dorothy whispered.

"they've been vibrating in the box if you haven't noticed." Toto said.

"I know, I've been ignoring it." Dorothy said taking the box from them and opening it.

Taking the slippers from the box, she immediately began to feel them emanating their energy. They felt as if they were displeased with her, either for not having the scepter, or for just not using them.

"I thought I heard your animals awake, where'd you get those?" Zeb asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's a rather, well, I'll explain later." She said.

Zeb chuckled and walked over to her. dorothy sighed and slid the slippers on, immediately they stopped vibrating and emanating energy, happy to be back where they belonged

"strange." Zeb said.

"What is?" Dorothy asked.

"the moment you put those on, it felt as if a surge of energy just left the room." Zeb said with a yawn.

"in fairness, it is early." Dorothy said.

"fair, anyways, in a week, hopefully, dad and uncle bill can get out of their casts and start therapy, they both seem quite miserable just being in beds all day." Zeb said pulling up a chair.

Dorothy sighed and stretched a bit before a question came to her mind. She began wondering how toto and pockets managed to get the shoebox down the stairs without dropping it. though the first answer that popped into her mind was Madeline. Though she immediately shrugged it off before she began to think too deeply into it. as the clock struck four, aunt Melinda came into the kitchen and found them.

"Oh, you two are already awake." She said walking over to the fridge.

"I've been up for the last half hour, I don't know how long Zeb has been awake." Dorothy said.

"probably just as long" Zeb said yawing again

Melinda chuckled and began working on breakfast. Dorothy sighed once again and then leaned back in the chair. She began to wonder how alex was fairing this morning.

 _Meanwhile back in Kansas._

Alex had woken up early as well, he was laying on his bed, humming to himself, they had to start practicing for the fair in a few months. though he wished it was sooner as he really missed dorothy. Talking to her through a mirror, or over the phone or radio was one thing, being with her was quite another. Without dorothy around he felt rather alone, and empty, as if he was incomplete.

"you know, just laying around isn't going to make time tick by any faster." Madeline said appearing in the room.

"Madeline, what are you doing here?" alex asked

"I'm bored, and I really didn't want to bother Glinda." Madeline said.

"so, logically, you come and bother me instead?" alex asked.

"that's basically the gist of it." Madeline said sighing

"Madeline, I appreciate the thought, but would you mind leaving me alone for now, we can talk later at practice." Alex said

"sure." She said vanishing on the spot.

Alex sighed and got up, walking over to his desk, he sat down and began tapping out a rhythm with some pencils he had on hand. And as the hours ticked ahead eventually he found himself walking next to Ellie and Aislynn on their way to school.

"so, any idea what number you guys are doing for the fair when you go?" Aislynn asked.

"Madeline said she'd tell us at this afternoons practice. Oh hey, it's Trot and Betsy." Alex said.

"Hey, can we walk with you guys?" Trot asked

"oh, of course, you really don't need to ask, you guys are our friends." Ellie said.

"we know, but it's only polite to ask." Betsy said.

"you know, I really miss having dorothy around." Ellie said.

"Never thought I'd hear you admit it." Alex said.

"Oh, shut up." Ellie said.

"Anyways, It's a test day, that's a worse thing to worry about." Aislynn said.

"oh heck, I forgot about that." Alex said

"I feel like if we didn't have ace around, we'd all be lost." Ellie said

"thanks, oh, there's donna and Kelly." Aislynn said as they caught up to them.

"So, its test day today, y'all nervous?" Donna asked.

"I'm not" Aislynn said.

"well that's a given ace, you are the smartest girl in school." Alex said.

"alex?" Donna asked

"no, I'm not nervous, the only think I really worry about is dorothy." Alex said.

"thing." Aislynn said.

"beg pardon?" alex asked.

"you said the only think you worry about, its thing." Aislynn said.

"Ace, you know how much sleep I lose worrying about dorothy all the time?" Alex asked.

"I imagine a lot, but still." Aislynn said.

"Okay, let's not dwell on this subject, it's boring." Betsy said.

" I agree" Donna said

"me too." Kelly said finally speaking up

"anyways, on another note, any of you up for a trip to Oz this weekend?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe after practice, why?" alex asked.

"well, Glinda thinks Ozma needs some more company, and since dorothy isn't available, may as well keep her company, I mean we do have a long weekend coming up, and I've got nothing better to do." Ellie said.

"I'd have to ask my parents, and trot would have to ask her mother." Betsy said.

"and our parents are finally coming home again." Donna said.

"I'll go, my parents don't mind." Alex said.

"I guess I'll come as well." Aislynn said.

"Well, I'll let Glinda know later." Ellie said taking out a pad and writing a note for herself.

As they reached the school, alex sighed and parted ways with the others and headed to his uncles office. When he got there he sat down at a table where his tests were already waiting.

 _Back in California._

Dorothy and Zeb eventually found themselves in the barn doing the chores.

"Dorothy, can you grab me that hammer over there on the rain barrel?" Zeb asked.

Dorothy nodded and walked over to the rain barrel, picking up the hammer she walked over to him.

"loose horseshoe?" dorothy asked.

"yep, it's almost time to replace them again, but I try to make them last as long as I can, one or two more rides though, and that will be the end of these." Zeb said sighing.

"Zeb? Dorothy?' came Lorretta's voice as she poked her head into the barn.

"yep, we're in here." Dorothy said turning to look at her.

"you know, dorothy, I have to ask, since you put on those shiny shoes this morning, you haven't taken them off, and I'm only just noticed that you haven't gotten a speck of dirt on them." Zeb said.

"Oh, wow, nice shoes, where did you get them?" Lorretta asked as she and joe walked in.

"It's a long story." Dorothy said.

"Boyfriend?" Joe asked.

"let's go with that, saves a rather long explanation and zeb pay attention to your work, Jim looks like he's about ready to kick you." Dorothy said

"oh I'll kick him if he doesn't finish the job in a minute." Jim said to her.

Zeb sighed and went back to his work. After he had finished he stood up and looked Jim in the face.

"oh don't look at me like that." Zeb said

"he seems miffed with you." Dorothy said sitting down on an overturned bucket.

"well he did just stand there holding Jim's hoof for a full minute." Lorretta said.

'I know, but still" dorothy said

"Anyways, Lorretta what brings you and joe here?" Zeb asked.

"we needed something to do, no chores today." Joe said.

Dorothy sighed and got up from her seat. Walking over to the ladder to the hayloft she climbed up and sat on the hayloft with her feet hanging over the edge.

"so, we just finished out chores, what now?" dorothy asked.

"I don't know, honestly, I've never seen the ranch this orderly before, normally there's always work to be done, but since you've arrived, things have been getting done much faster." Zeb said.

"Well in fairness, your uncle and father aren't really young anymore Zebediah, and your father has always had that limp for as long as I've known him." Lorretta said.

" Did he ever tell you how he got that limp?" zeb asked.

"no, not that I recall." Lorretta said.

"oh, it's a funny story, it happened the day after I was born, my father was trying to control a mule, and as far as he's ever told me…he was kicked by the mule, and according uncle bill, it was pretty." Zeb said.

"bet your father tells it better." Joe said.

"that's all he'll tell me, he's says he'll go into detail, when I'm older." Zeb said.

"Which in adult talk, means next to never." Dorothy said.

"uh yep." Zeb said with a sigh.

"you know, I have this earthquake survival kit if you guys want me to go get it?" Joe offered.

"what?" Lorretta asked.

"oh this guy in Tuscan, he sells survival kits for all types of natural disasters, save for volcanos since those aren't common around any parts." Joe said.

"what's in the kit?" Lorretta asked.

"helmet, flashlight, batteries, a packet of crackers, a bottle of water, some distilled water, and a small first aid kit, and I added a rather long coil of rope." Joe said.

"wait, you two are living, in the same house, and you didn't know Lorretta?" Zeb asked.

"nope, never really bothered to ask, actually is that what was in that rather large cardboard box your uncle was carrying?" Lorretta asked

"yep." Joe replied.

"alright, well, hey dorothy, got anything interesting to say?" zeb asked.

"Not really, but are earthquakes liable to happen here?" Dorothy asked.

"Sometimes." Lorretta said.

"I've felt earthquakes before, did some damage to a lot nice china." Dorothy said recalling the time the jester set an earthquake on china country.

"must have been like a bull in a china shop." Zeb said,

"like one poked with a hot branding iron" dorothy said

"ouch, was it your aunts?" zeb asked.

"no it was a friends, that was fun watching the clean-up." Dorothy said.

"the worse things about earthquakes around here is that in the fields, sinkholes can open, I once got caught in one." Lorretta said.

"Oh yea, I remember that." Zeb said.

"I do to, you had to tie a rope to Jim to lift me out" Lorretta said.

"I'd personally would have tried to climb out, but knowing my luck, I'd end up injured." Joe said.

"I did try, and I did get injured sprained wrist, twisted ankle, and a broken nose." Lorretta said.

"So that's how that happened?" Joe asked in a surprised tone.

"yep, I never told you the story because I was worried you would go off on the whole, you should move back to Arizona speech" Lorretta said.

"yea…I would have." Joe said sighing.

"well anyways, the mail man also delivered this order to our ranch by accident, Friday, zeb, you're gonna need to take the buggy into town and pick up a Bill Wheedles and a Mr. Griffiths, and take them and their bags to the train station." Lorretta said handing him a card.

"why didn't you mention this earlier?" he asked.

" I got a bit distracted." She replied looking up at dorothy.

"hey don't try to pin this on me." Dorothy said

"dorothy in honesty those shiny shoes of yours are quite distracting, they're beautiful but distracting." Zeb said looking up at her now as well.

"sorry, that's why I had them hidden in a shoe box, once I start wearing them it's rather difficult for me to take them off, I'm rather attached to them." Dorothy said trying to sound convincing as possible.

"Dorothy, you don't need to lie, I mean they're beautiful shoes." Lorretta said walking over to her.

Dorothy immediately pulled her feet up on instinct, knowing that Lorretta would receive a rather nasty shock if she got to close to them. She then stretched laid down on the haybale that she constantly frequented and sighed.

"you know there really isn't a more comfortable place to spend a warm and sunny day than hayloft." Dorothy said trying to change the subject.

"I'd have to agree but that's the only bale of hay up there, and it only gets changed, what, twice a month?" Lorretta asked.

"3 times this month." Zeb said

"didn't you set that bale up so that you could sleep up there on days like this?" Joe asked turning to Zeb.

"what? Oh, yes, that was like a year ago, joe." Zeb said.

"I can't remember your reason, but didn't there used to be a window up there that sunlight used to be able to shine through?" Joe asked.

"Yea, it was broken by an earthquake this past summer, scared Jim half to death." Zeb said.

"Ah." Joe said.

"yep." Zeb said getting up and grabbing the brush that was hanging on a peg near him.

He then began brushing Jim's coat, which Jim seemed content with. Not a word was exchanged between any of them as this was going on, as dorothy watched from her spot, she began to feel a bit drowsy, and soon began drifting in an out of consciousness.

"hey dorothy, you feelin' alright?" Zeb asked.

"huh? Wha? Oh, just a bit drowsy." Dorothy said.

"you should take a nap." Lorretta suggested.

"no, no, I'll be fine." Dorothy said.

"you sure?" Zeb asked.

"I hope so." She replied sighing.

"Not very reassuring." Joe said

"Well, sorry." Dorothy said.

"Joe, leave my cousin alone, if she says she'll be fine, then just believe her." Zeb said.

"yes sir." Joe said.

Dorothy smiled and grabbed a rope hanging from the rafters and swung down from the hay loft.

"Dorothy don't do that, I'm not even allowed to do that, my dad would have a fit if he even saw one of us doing that." Zeb said

"doing what?" Auntie Melina asked walking in with a plate of sandwiches.

"swingin' down from the hayloft on that rope." Dorothy said.

"Oh dorothy, doll, don't do that, your mother once broke her arm pullin' a stunt like that, and your father chipped a tooth once smacking face first into a beam." She said handing around the plate.

"what if she doesn't listen in do it anyways?" zeb asked.

"Well, I dunno, her mother and father were rather big on being, once had visions of traveling the world before finally agreeing on settling down and starting a family." Melinda said.

Dorothy said nothing. She simply sighed and took a sandwich from the plate. She began to wonder how alex was doing.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas_

As the school day ended alex found his brain feeling like mush from the tests, knowing he'd have to take more the next day didn't help either. As he walked up his drive he found Madeline sitting on the porch.

"tough day?" she asked.

"tests are easy, but my brain feels completely fried." Alex said.

"pity they go on for another week." Madeline said.

"yep…" was alex could say

"what's it like?" she asked

"starts as test day…goes to test week, leaves most kids feeling completely fried and never wanting to pick up another pencil till finals." Alex said.

"glad dorothy wasn't here for it, but it finally explains why sometimes around this time of year I feel completely fried." Madeline said

"yep, by the way, how's dorothy doing?" Alex asked.

"She's thinking about you right now, but otherwise, she's fine, a tad bored, but fine otherwise." Madeline said

"well, Madeline, can you give me about an hour to rest before practice?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on things, I'll see you in an hour or so." She said.

And with that, she promptly vanished.


	43. memories again

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The next morning, Friday as Zeb left with Jim and the cart to pick up Cap'n Bill and Mr. Griffiths and their things. she had thought about going but felt that she would be in the way. As she sat on the floor in the living room playing with toto and pockets, auntie Melinda was sitting in a chair looking through a box of photos that she had found in the basement.

"oh, I remember this one, dorothy look at this." Melinda said handing her a photo.

Dorothy took the picture and looked it over. It was a picture of her mother and father, both of them dressed like she and alex were the first time they went to a school dance together. Mr. Alistair and the future Mrs. Alistair were walking behind them, oblivious of the couple standing there. the dress, dorothy remembered wearing the exact same dress at her first school dance, one of the few things that ever left the old house. However, even though she

"when was this taken?" Dorothy asked.

"this was taken at our first school dance, by your aunt, your mother loved that dress, she would always say _'you know, I don't regret going to that dance'_ it was a beautiful night, and you see how Mr. Alistair is there in the background?" She asked.

"yep." Dorothy replied.

"just after the flash went off, he got distracted and walked right into that street sign, the no parking at any time one." She said.

Dorothy couldn't help but let out a snort at this, but in a moment, she was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Just imagining the scene in her head, and with how easily flustered and uncoordinated she knew Mr. Alistair could be when it came down to it. after a moment or two she managed however regain her composure realizing she had managed to lose herself.

"sorry, kinda, lost control there for a bit." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, we all did the same thing that very night, well, except him, he was on the ground, for a good oh I don't know half hour, saying to himself ' _why me'_ he wasn't exactly the luckiest of our bunch, but he was one of the handiest next to my husband and sister in law." She said.

"he still gets easily flustered." Dorothy said.

"I can imagine, but, oh that was a beautiful night, full moon and all the stars in the sky, your father and mother could have danced the entire night." Melinda said.

"I wore that dress, to my first school dance with alex, he showed up that night wearing a similar suit." Dorothy said handing the picture back to her.

"your mother said that she always wanted a daughter that she could one day hand it down to, I'm glad you got a chance." She said.

"I-I know my mother would be proud, I remember she showed me the dress once, when I was little and I had never given it another thought until my aunt brought it up and guilt trapped me into going, but like my mother, I do not regret going to that dance, even if there was a bit of trouble." Dorothy said remembering that incident.

"Well, I won't dwell on the subject anymore." She said going through some more of the old photos.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Melinda got up and opened it, coming back a moment later with a large envelope in hand.

"what's that?" dorothy asked.

"Something for you, from Kansas, from your school." She said handing it to her

Dorothy sighed and opened it, inside were two large packets, one of which was her packet of school work from when the school was closed and the other, being a packet marked with the words, ' _so you don't fall out of practice'_ written on it in red ink. Her packet of finished work was marked with a 100, which made her smile.

"it appears to be a practice packet." Dorothy said.

"well, at least they're thinking of you." Melinda said

Dorothy smiled and was about to put the packets back into the envelope, however, when she picked it up, she felt that it wasn't quite empty. overturning the envelope, a smaller envelope plopped onto the floor. Picking it up and opening it she found it was her report card. Good marks, which once more made her smile.

" report card as well." Dorothy said.

"your mother, she excelled in all subjects, as did your father, though they both thought school was mindlessly boring." Melinda said

"you know, one time, I remember asking my mother about school, what it was, and when…" Dorothy said trailing off as the memory clicked in her head.

" _momma what are these?" little dorothy asked holding up a mess of papers to her mother._

" _Where did you find them sweetie?" she asked taking them from the child._

" _on the desk in papa's office." little Dorothy said_

" _And what were you doing in your father's office without asking?" She asked smiling at her._

" _looking for the colored drawing things." little dorothy said._

" _they're colored pencils dear, but you shouldn't go into your father's study without asking first." She said._

" _Well, what are those papers?" little dorothy asked._

" _they're papers, from our days in school." She replied looking them over._

" _What's school?" Little dorothy asked curiously as she climbed up onto a chair_

" _School, is where you learn how to read, write, and learn stuff." She replied._

" _When will I start school?" She asked._

" _well, your father and I have been thinking about that, we've been debating on whether or not to send you to the school that we went to when we were your age, it's out in town, opposite where Emily and henry live." She replied._

" _But that's far." Little dorothy said._

" _We know, so, oh, it sounds like your father is home." She said as they heard footsteps outside._

 _a moment later he walked in looking rather tired._

" _Papa!" little dorothy shouted hopping off the chair and running over to him._

" _Frank, you left your office unlocked, again, why were you looking at our old schoolwork?" she asked walking over to him._

" _well, I was looking back at the old days, I found some photographs as well, did the little one get into my stuff again?" He asked._

" _she was looking for colored pencils." She replied._

" _papa, when am I gonna get to start school?" little dorothy asked._

" _maybe after this summer." He said picking her up._

" _Anyways, how are Emily and henry doing?" Madeline asked._

" _They're doing well, you know, I ran into alexander while in town today, he asked if I had considered sending dorothy to the old school, I told him, that we've considered it, but the problem would be transportation since it's a bit of a drive between here and town." He replied._

" _let me guess, he suggested moving back into town?" she asked._

" _exactly." He said walking to the living room and sitting down in an armchair._

" _what does that mean?" little dorothy asked climbing onto her father's lap._

" _It means, well, let's cross that bridge when we get there, don't worry about it." her mother replied_

" _oh." Little dorothy said._

"dorothy?" came the voice of zeb, snapping her back to reality

Dorothy shook her head and realized that she had tears running down her cheeks. Both toto and pockets were looking up at her worriedly. Her face went completely pale as she realized what had happened. Without a word, she got up and ran out of the room, upstairs to the guest room without even shutting the door behind her. she had just spaced out in the middle of a conversation and began crying her thoughts however were broken by the sound of knocking.

"Dorothy?" Melinda asked coming in

"I-I was remembering, remembering that conversation with my parents." Dorothy said.

"Emily warned me what might happen if your memories somehow clicked in, I can't imagine how much it upsets you, you were so young when you lost them." Melinda said.

"it hurts to think about them sometimes." dorothy said before her aunt placed a finger to against her lips.

"Dorothy, it's alright, would you prefer to be alone?" Melinda asked.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded. Melinda then left the room without a word, shutting the door behind her. dorothy sighed and plopped down on the bed, she once more wished she could just put on the slippers, click her heels, and vanish. But in her mind, she knew it wouldn't be right.


	44. Sicknesses and storm pt1

**Disclaimer, the usual**

About a week later, after Mr. Griffiths and Cap'n bill had arrived in Kansas, and settled into the house. And trot had found a place for all the dolls her father had brought her, trot had done her best to give every little detail she could about oz.

"Well, that is quite a tale you've spun." Mr. Griffiths said as his wife walked into the room carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"oh, you don't know the half of it dear." Mrs. Griffiths replied.

"what about the bobbins, have they settled in just as nicely?" Mr. Griffiths asked.

"yes, and I'm pretty sure Betsy will tell you the exact same story." Mrs. Griffiths replied.

"Oh? She doesn't seem the type for fairy stories." Cap'n bill said lighting his pipe.

Trot opened her mouth to say something when a knock came on the door. Mrs. Griffiths got up and went to go get it, returning a moment later with Betsy following close behind who was carrying a camera.

"oh, Betsy, what a coincidence, we were just talking about you." Trot said.

"I can only imagine what has been said, dad let me use his camera, have you got the dolls set up in the way you want them? I don't want to be here all day wasting film" Betsy asked.

"might I ask what the camera is for?" Mr. Griffith's asked

"To take a picture of the dolls, for the photo album, I also want to send a photo to dorothy, I'm writing her a letter saying how much she is missed, but it needs, what was the word Aislynn used?" Trot asked turning to her mother.

"Substance, I think is what she said." Mrs. Griffiths replied.

"yea, that, since I couldn't get passed, dorothy, the children at the library really miss you." Trot said.

"yea…needs more, too boring." Betsy said having not actually had the letter dictated to her before.

Without another word the two ran upstairs. The adults chuckling behind them.

At the Teak house, however things weren't as light hearted. Alex was lying on the couch in the living room, completely fried from the obscene amount of testing, it never felt this draining before.

"Alex? brother dear?" Annabella whispered walking into the living room.

"Annabella, leave your brother alone." Mrs. Teak said as her husband walked into the house

Taking a look at his son he walked into the living and placed a hand on his forehead. His skin was warm to the touch.

"Dear, I think he's finally managed to come down with something." Mr. Teak said.

"But, he never gets sick." Annabella said.

"Oh, you're too young to remember, but when you were very very little, a few days after we brought you home, he came down with a terrible case of the flu, he was rather miffed that he had to miss his dance lessons." Mrs. Teak said coming in with a cold compress which she placed on his forehead

Alex was startled by the sudden cold object on his body that he nearly fell off the couch. Had his mother not anticipated this happening, he probably would have.

"I'm fine, I'm just, just drained, that's all." Alex said repressing a cough.

"Honey, would you go get the thermometer?" Mrs. Teak asked turning to her husband.

He immediately walked out and returned with it a moment later. Mrs. Teak smiled and turned back to her son. He sighed and took the thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue while his father to put away his coat.

"Mother, is alex really sick?" Annabella asked.

"we'll find out in a few moments." Mrs. Teak said.

After a few moments, she took the thermometer from Alex's mouth and held it up.

"well?" Alex asked.

"In the middle of 99 and 100, that's a fever, you go up to your room and get some rest, I'll prepare some soup and get you some medicine." She said.

Alex wanted to argue but felt way to drained to do so. He managed to make his way upstairs though where he found Madeline waiting for him.

"You'll be over it in a few days, jack has come down with it as well." She said,

Alex rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed.

"status on dorothy?" alex asked letting out a cough.

"she's been doing fine since last Friday, hasn't had any memories awaken." Madeline said.

"Well, this means we have to skip a practice this weekend." Alex said coughing again.

"well, we've been working hard, we all deserve a bit of a break." Madeline said as Alex's mother came in with a bottle of medicine, a glass of juice and a table spoon.

"oh, I didn't know you were here." She said walking over to her son.

"I'm where ever I'm needed, and what I needed was to get out of the city, jack came down with the same ailment this morning." Madeline said.

"I see, what do they use for medicine in emerald city?" Mrs. Teak asked pouring some medicine in the spoon and into the glass.

"I don't know what Elena gave him in honesty, apart from some poppy essence to put him to sleep, since, when he's sick, he tries to fake out of it by trying to do as much physical activity as possible." Madeline said.

"Sounds like me." Alex said taking the glass from his mother and downing it in a few gulps.

"Been a while since I've had to give you medicine, not since that terrible case of the flu you had." Mrs. Teak said

"smells like your soup is coming on nicely." Madeline said sniffing the air.

Mrs. Teak smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Madeline, would you leave me for a while, and, I don't know, keep Annabella amused for a while or something." Alex said.

Madeline nodded and snapped her fingers. Immediately the curtains drew themselves shut. An in a flash she left the room shutting the door behind her quite quietly. About 20 minutes later Alex's mother came in with a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread on a bed tray. Leaving it without a word.

 _Meanwhile in the western domain of oz._

"Honey!?" rose called emerging from Lily's room.

"yes dear?" the jester called from the study

"I think the girls have come down with the flu." Rose said.

Immediately he backflipped out of the office. Wand in hand, he sighed.

"Well, what do we do about it?" The jester asked.

"Not every ailment can be cured by magic, but perhaps, some soup will do them some good." Rose said

"Should I ask your mother to get some started?" The jester asked.

"if you could, I should really go clean up my work room." Rose replied.

"I'll get right on it, should I check in on the emerald city later?" he asked.

"I wouldn't bother, if the flu is there, there's nothing we can do about it." She replied.

The jester nodded and started out walking to the parlor hoping that the elder Garrison parents were there. he then decided to do some somersaults and flips to speed his travel. Rose's parents had forbidden him from just vanishing and appearing around the house for fear of scaring the servants. When he got to the parlor, he found Mrs. Garrison, who was working on her embroidery, her husband, who had fallen asleep, and Thomas who was putting more wood in the fireplace.

"Mrs. Garrison?" the jester asked.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in." she said looking up from her work

"Lily and violet have appeared to come down with the flu, Rose asked me to ask if you could get some soup going while she cleans her workroom." The jester said.

"I'll hop to it." she said getting up and leaving the room.

"does rose ever let you touch anything in her work room?" Thomas asked curiously.

"she's, rather selective about things I'm allowed to touch." The jester said.

"she's never even lets the servants touch anything, even Lily and Violet aren't exempt from her rules about that room, she's rather protective of her things." Thomas said.

"you know, I'm surprised the old man hasn't woken up." The jester said turning to the snoring man.

"He could sleep through one of your earthquakes, literally I think the only thing that can wake him up in the middle of the day, is his wife's cooking." Thomas said.

The jester sighed and rolled his eyes before leaving the parlor without a word. In emerald city, however, it seemed everyone but Glinda, Elena, Ozma, wiser, Tin man, Scarecrow, Marshal mallow, and the china princess had caught what was going around.

"Glinda, it appears to be the flu, and everyone seems to be coming down with it, even Brianna." Elena said.

"I've noticed, I wonder if dorothy has gotten sick." Glinda pondered.

"Glinda, your goodness, now isn't the time to worry about that, you still know how to cook right?" Elena asked.

"yep, I assume you want me to make some soup or something?" Glinda asked.

"if it's convenient, I'm not good with cooking." Elena said storming out of the chambers.

Glinda sighed and looked at Ozma who was dozing on the throne, they hadn't looked in on dorothy at all today. Though she also knew that there wasn't anything she could do even if dorothy had fallen ill, seeing as just scooping her up into Oz would cause a tad amount of panic. As she left the chambers and walked to the kitchen, she only hoped that she didn't come down with the flu.

 _Meanwhile in California_

Fortunately, dorothy had not come down with anything. Unfortunately, zeb appeared to have come down with the flu, or something similar. She had been doing the chores on her own while aunt Melinda kept an eye on zeb, uncle bill, and uncle Ned. She was spending the remainder of the afternoon in the coolness of the barn as it had gotten oddly hot that afternoon. Though really, it was only oddly and unusually hot for her, being a Kansas girl and not used to being in a place where it warm just about all the time.

"Dorothy!?" came the voice of her aunt Melinda as she poked her head into the barn.

"Up here." dorothy said looking down from the hayloft.

"oh, there you are, I have to run into town, the boys are asleep, do you think you can handle yourself for what should hopefully be an hour?" Melinda asked

"going to the pharmacist?" Dorothy asked.

"yep." She replied.

"I think I can manage." Dorothy said sighing.

"Well, don't stay out here too long, there are some dark clouds rolling in from the east, I think it's going to be a heck of a storm this evening." Melinda said before leaving the barn.

"Bring an umbrella! It will probably start before you get home!" dorothy shouted.

"Can't a horse get some sleep?" Jim asked.

"sorry Jim, didn't mean to wake you." Dorothy said in a quieter tone.

Jim said nothing, but snorted. Dorothy shook her head and sniffed the air. she could smell the storm brewing on it, it was definitely going to be a big one. She stayed there for about 20 more minutes before deciding to go back inside. As she climbed down from the hayloft and walked out of the barn she looked to the eastern sky and say dense dark clouds rolling in, looming over the town. shutting the barn door, she sighed and walked back to the house. Walking in through the kitchen door she was immediately met by her two pets.

"There's a storm coming." Toto said.

"I know, I can smell it on the air." Dorothy said.

"I can't believe your cousin managed to get the flu when he doesn't even go to the local school." Pockets said.

"well, it can't be helped now." Dorothy said as the phone began ringing.

"you should probably get that." Pockets said.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and walked over to the phone, taking it off the hook.

"Hugson ranch." Dorothy said.

" _Oh, dorothy, where's Melinda?_ " came the voice of her aunt Em.

"Went to the pharmacy, Zeb has managed to get the flu." Dorothy said.

" _Oh, what a coincidence, a lot of people in town are coming down with it as well, I just got a call from Alex's mother saying he's fallen ill, even ace is beginning to not feel well."_ Em said.

"oh dear, well, when person gets it, it seems to go around like gossip, very quickly." Dorothy said.

" _Madeline was here earlier as well, said that most of the other in emerald city have come down with the flu as well, the exceptions being herself, Glinda, Ozma, Elena, and a few others."_ Em said.

"well, just keep an eye on the triplets, make sure they don't get sick, and take care of ace please." Dorothy said as a low rumble of thunder was heard.

" _Sounds like a storm is brewing up over there."_ Em said.

"yes." Dorothy said.

" _sweetheart, try your best not to get sick, the flu always goes around rather quickly, like you said, anyways, I have to get back to the triplets, love you, miss you."_ She said.

"I miss you guys too, maybe you guys can come down for the carnival." Dorothy suggested.

" _I don't think that's likely sweetie, the triplets wouldn't be able to stand the train ride, and we can't just use magic without stirring a few questions."_ Em said.

Dorothy let out a long sigh, she knew her aunt was right about that point.

"Well, auntie Em, I'll talk to you all later." Dorothy said.

" _okay sweetie, take care of yourself."_ Em said.

"I will." Dorothy said hanging up the phone as another rumble of thunder was heard.

Dorothy sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She found a note on the table with a reminder written in her aunts handwriting reminding her to call the doctor tomorrow to check on her uncles to see if it was safe for them to start therapy. She hoped that her uncles would be at least well enough to get up on their feet soon, though she knew it would still be a while before they could work again, but at least it would be nice to finally see them out of bed. she was broken from thought by a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder.

"that sounded close." Toto said.

"Really close." Pockets said having taken a hiding spot under Dorothy's chair.

Dorothy sighed and got up, looking out the window she saw that it was darker outside now. The clouds had rolled in rather fast. Within a moment, it started bucketing down. She really hoped that her aunt had listened and brought an umbrella with her. as another crack of thunder shook the house she decided to move to the living room and lay down on the couch. Both toto and pockets immediately jumped up onto her chest.

"so, any plans for the rest of the day?" Toto asked as the sound of whistling wind was heard.

"not really, chores are done so there isn't really much to do, zeb is sick, and asleep, so I can't really talk to him, auntie Melinda is out at the pharmacy, so unless I want to go through some boxes in the cellar, I really." However, she was cut off by a loud crack of thunder.

"well? Why not?" Toto asked.

"going through boxes of photos is kinda boring, besides, who knows what ill unearth?" dorothy asked them.

"you won't know until you look, what are you afraid of?" Pockets asked.

Suddenly another flash of lightning illuminated the room and a loud crack of thunder caused pocket to jump from Dorothy's chest and hide under the couch.

"Right, she's the one who's afraid." Toto said with an air of sarcasm

"strange place, thunder, I'm surprised you aren't scared." Pockets called.

"in fairness, we were both in a house, inside a tornado, add on top of that all the other things we've been through, it takes a lot to scare either of us." Toto said.

Dorothy, however nullified this point by clapping her hands once. Causing toto to jump and hide under the couch as well.

"you were saying?" Pockets asked.

Dorothy smiled and giggled a bit before sighing. Another loud clap of thunder shook the house again.

"you know, it's all right to talk big, but pride comes before a fall, auntie Em said that once, and you just made a bit of a spectacle of yourself there toto." Dorothy said changing positions so that she could look at them.

"okay, I get the point." Toto said.

A few moments later the phone rang, dorothy immediately ran to the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hugson Ranch." She said.

" _oh good, you actually made it inside, dorothy, I'm presently stuck at the pharmacy, the wind brought down a rather large tree branch in front of the door, and the winds are too high for any rescue team to attempt to do something about it."_ came Melinda's voice.

"All right, well, hopefully the storm will let up soon." Dorothy said as another loud crack of thunder shook the house.

" _seems like the storm is only really beginning to pick up, it might be a while."_ Melinda said.

"well, at the moment, the best thing we can do, is wait." Dorothy said.

" _right, well, I've got a line of people behind me for the phone, be careful, don't go outside unless its unavoidable, hopefully the storm lets up soon."_ She said

"I'll do my best." Dorothy said as there was another loud crack of thunder.

Suddenly there was a deafening bang and the lights went out.

"Terrific." Dorothy said putting the phone back on the hook.


	45. Sicknesses and storm pt2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

"102, ace, you definitely have a fever." Jon said holding the thermometer up to his eyes.

Aislynn grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her. she hated being sick, because it took away from her school work and studying with all the resting she'd have to do as a result.

"Thanks Jon, I just wanted a second word on this, you know how stubborn she gets when people tell her she's sick." Em said.

"yes, I do, and ace, I know you don't like it, but you need to rest." He said.

Aislynn wanted to argue but knew it was rather hopeless. She sighed and went to her bedroom. Almost immediately as she climbed into bed, she began to feel dizzy and drowsy. And within moments was asleep.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

Glinda,who had been in the kitchen working on a large pot of soup, returned to the chambers to find ozma, now sitting in front of the crystal ball.

"Seems California is in the middle of a rather large freak storm." She said.

"is dorothy alright?" Glinda asked immediately walking over.

"oh, she's fine, but her aunt is stuck someplace because the wind knocked a rather large tree branch in the way, and her cousin is presently sick." Ozma said.

Glinda let out a sigh.

"anything else?" Glinda asked.

"the power went out so she's completely in the dark, I think she's looking for a flashlight." Ozma said

"Well, I have to go keep an eye on the soup, it should be almost ready, let me know if anything important occurs." Glinda said leaving the chambers.

 _Mean while in California._

The problem that dorothy always seemed to notice, is that whenever she needed a flashlight, there was never one on hand, or at any rate, in the same area she was in. she knew she didn't really need one since there was still some light out, and she could see in the dark rather well, having been a cat on a number of occasions. She however eventually gave up and concluded that there was no flashlights kept in the kitchen. As she walked back into the living room another flash of lightning lit up the room. This was once more followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"so, now what do I do?" dorothy asked herself.

"you know, you could go upstairs." Toto suggested.

"go upstairs…middle of a storm, my gut says the basement would be safer but having only been down there once to help auntie Melinda get a box of photographs, I'd rather not try to navigate it in the dark, so…" dorothy said trailing off.

Suddenly Zeb walked into the looking rather pale and tired.

"where's auntie Melinda?" zeb asked.

"Stuck at the pharmacy, you should continue to get some rest, you can have the couch." Dorothy said.

"power out?" Zeb asked.

"did you not hear the bang of the transformer going?" dorothy asked.

"I honestly thought I-I was having a fever dream." He said with a yawn.

"nope, do you think your father and uncle bill are asleep still?" dorothy asked.

"likely." Zeb said lying down on the couch.

"should I go check on them?" Dorothy asked.

"if you'd like." He said.

Dorothy sighed and made her way to their bedroom. When she got close to it she could hear rather loud snoring. As she opened the door she found them both sound asleep.

"must be rather easy for them to sleep, lying in bed all day." She said to her self quietly shutting the door

She sighed and walked back to the living room where she found zeb waiting, lying on the couch, mumbling to himself.

"by the way, flashed lights are in the draw over there, top drawer, far left, not sure if the batteries are still good in any of them, I know the green one is dead though." He said.

"why is it dead?" dorothy asked.

"Last time the power went out I used it to work on some pranks, which killed the battery." He said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to the drawer that zeb had pointed out. She found various colors of flashlights, red, blue, black, purple, and green. Picking up the purple one, she made the mistake of looking at it while testing it. the light temporarily stunned her causing her to fall onto her backside.

"Yea, auntie Melinda does that almost every time she tests a flashlight, normally she only needs to blink a few times, you alright?" Zeb asked.

"yes, im fine, kinda stunned myself, but atleast I know the flashlight works." Dorothy said switching it off.

"good to know." Zeb said with a yawn

Dorothy sighed and got up, walking over to one of the armchairs as another crack of thunder shook the house. Curling up on it, she herself began to feel drowsy. However just as she began to doze, a loud crack of thunder and the sound of whistling wind startled her awake. She didn't know how long she had been nodding off, but Zeb was sound asleep on the couch. Getting up and stretching, she picked up the flashlight and switched it on. Shining it around the room she found both toto and pockets curled up in the corner, huddled rather close to each other, fast asleep. Shaking her head, she sighed and got herself a glass of water.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

Alex had spent several hours, after finishing the soup his mother made, lying on his bed, he could tell he was sick, he felt way more drained than usual, but the problem with him being himself, was that he didn't sleep much. He didn't know if it was because he was still worried about dorothy, or if he had just managed to turn himself into an insomniac. He wasn't sure which but he felt it was probably a mix of both. Sighing he finally got up and went down stairs. Going to the kitchen he found his mother there reading a cookbook.

"you should be resting." She said

Alex sighed and walked to the cabinet, reaching to open it, suddenly he felt dizzy and a moment later found himself in a chair.

"wha…what happened?" he eventually managed to ask

"you were trying to get a glass to get some water I imagine." She said.

"that…I think…is that what I wanted to do?" he asked himself.

"alex?" she asked.

"huh? What? Oh, mom, hi." He said taking some deep breaths.

Unlike normal kids, alex, whenever he was ill, which wasn't often, would end up dazed and confused after a while. And seeing as he hadn't been sick since his little sister was born, he was more confused than in a daze. As his mother gave him a glass of water, he took several minutes to finish it before leaving the glass on the counter and heading back up to his room. His mother followed, making sure nothing happened on his way up there. when he got to his room, he laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. A moment later, madeline appeared in the room and waved her wand over him. Within moments he was in a dreamless sleep.


	46. Sicknesses and storm pt3

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The storm did eventually die down rather early the next morning. As dorothy found herself waking up in the chair she had occupied, she found she had a blanket wrapped around her. getting up and stretching she picked up the flashlight and shined it around the room. Zeb was still asleep on the couch, but toto and pockets had moved from the corner to be closer to dorothy. Switching off the flashlight and placing it in her pocket, she sighed and left the room quietly as she could. Walking to the kitchen she got herself another glass of water. She sighed and looked out the back window.

The back yard seemed to be made into a muddy mess with puddles reflecting in the dim lights of the outside. Pulling on her boots, which she left by the door, she quietly slipped out the backdoor and trudged to the barn, it was still drizzling outside but it wasn't the torrential downpour it had been the previous night. When she got there, she found Jim, standing up and asleep. Sighing she took the flashlight from her pocket and clicked it on. Shining it around the barn she found that it seemed to be undamaged. Climbing up the hayloft she found that some of the hay had been upset, she assumed from an extra strong gust of wind. Looking around the rest of the barn, she found it needed some tidying up again but other than that, it was fine. Quietly walking out of the barn and shutting the door behind she walked back to the house and into the kitchen where her aunt was waiting there at the table.

"What were you doing outside?" Melinda asked.

"taking a look at the barn." Dorothy said

"why?" she asked curiously.

Dorothy thought about this for a moment. After a large storm, it was normal to make sure nothing was damaged, at least at home it was.

"not sure, force of habit I guess." Dorothy said coming to the final conclusion.

"well, thank you for showing concern, but what if you had gotten hurt out there, your aunt would have my head." Melinda said.

"I would have screamed loud enough for the neighborhood to hear, so, um, we doing cereal for breakfast? I didn't make myself anything for dinner last night." Dorothy said.

"we're out, I checked, perhaps I'll take you to the diner, they make the best ham and egg breakfast sandwiches." Melinda said.

At that moment, Dorothy's stomach let out a loud growl. She giggled and pulled off her boots, leaving them next to the backdoor. She then sat down at the kitchen table. Looking at it, she found the note that aunt Melinda had left herself. picking it up she handed it to her.

"ah yes, the doctor, scratch the breakfast plans, I ran into him at the pharmacy last night, he's coming at around eight, they should be ready to start therapy, luckily Ned already has a cane, but I'll to get one for bill, I wonder, nah I doubt it." she said walking out of the kitchen

Dorothy sighed and drummed her fingers on the table, she began to wonder how her friends were doing.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

Glinda had made a wonderful pot of soup, which she served to the girls, jack, Morris, and Wendell first, before serving herself and going to her room. now she was sitting in her bedroom going over an old book she had dug up. Pushing her reading glasses up her nose she sighed. It was rather dull in the city, even just sitting there and reading or doing paper work had lost its appeal to her. she eventually got up, removed her shoes, and trekked down the hall, going quietly passed Ozma's bedroom, which was open. She could see Ozma sleeping peacefully in one of the large arm chairs. She smiled and continued her way down the hall. When she got to the chambers she walked over to the crystal ball and waved her hand over it. immediately it began fading images in and out. Aislynn was asleep in her bed, she had grown rather pale. Then it changed to ellie, who was sitting on the floor, back against the foot of her bed, and tossing her little red ball against the wall, if ellie had been sick Glinda would have felt it. it then switched to Betsy and trot who appeared to be having a slumber party, they still had their color, so she knew that hadn't been sick. Switching to Alex, she saw that he was in bed, looking incredibly pale, but he was awake and mumbling some inaudible gibberish to himself.

"hmm, a little more than half the gang is sick, the rest are perfectly healthy." Glinda said to herself

The image then switched to dorothy, she was sitting at a table, drumming her fingers against it.

" _auntie Melinda?"_ she called.

" _yes dorothy?"_ Melinda asked coming into view.

" _should we try to move zeb from the couch?"_ dorothy asked.

" _no, leave him be, he gets rather irritable when moved while he's asleep, its better just to leave him be."_ Melinda said.

" _Melinda!"_ came a shouting voice

" _oh, bill is awake."_ Melinda said.

" _hope he doesn't want a hot meal, powers' still out."_ Dorothy said.

" _probably just wanting to ask when the doctor is getting here, still need to find a walking stick if the doctor doesn't bring one."_ Melinda said

" _if this was Kansas you could ask Mr. Teak, but since it isn't, we can't"_ dorothy said sighing

" _your grandfather, on your father's side, used to have a collection of canes and walking sticks, that came from the teak family, wonder if your uncle inherited them."_ Melinda said leaving the room.

" _given that I've never seen them anywhere, odds seem higher that they either went back to the Teaks, or my father inherited them."_ Dorothy mumbled to herself.

A moment later Glinda saw the lights in the kitchen dorothy was in flick on. Glinda sighed as dorothy grumbled. Slipping her shoes back on she waved her hand over the crystal ball. Immediately the crystal went dark.


	47. homesick

**Disclaimer, you know.**

About a little over a week later dorothy found herself, for the first time in a rather long time, feeling homesick. Sure it was new and exciting at first, but as she lay on the haybale in the hayloft, she began to start thinking about home. She missed the crisp Kansas nights, she missed her own room, she missed the farmhouse, the vast cornfields, but most of all, she was really beginning to miss all her friends. No number she called was getting picked up. She was beginning to get the notion that either something was wrong, or everyone for some strange reason went on a camping trip together or something. She wasn't sure where the latter idea came from but it gave her way more comfort than the former. However what worried her dearly was that alex wasn't picking up calls on the radio. Though in the back of her mind she knew that if there were real trouble, Madeline would have been sent to her, or they would have risked using mirrors.

"dorothy, you alright?" came Zeb's voice snapping her out of thought.

"huh?" Dorothy asked looking down at him.

"you've been crying and sniffling up there for the last 10 minutes." Zeb climbing up the ladder.

Dorothy felt her face, she had indeed been crying and hadn't even noticed.

"y-yea, I'm just beginning to feel a bit homesick, that's all." Dorothy said.

"what's this I hear about being homesick" Uncle Bill asked walking in and leaning against his walking stick.

Dorothy sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I'm starting to feel homesick, honestly I haven't really felt that in a long time." Dorothy said wiping the tears from her face.

He smiled and walked over, looking up at the two of them.

"Well, Melinda has been trying to contact Emily for the last hour, no luck." Uncle bill said leaning against a post.

"What's my father been up to?" Zeb asked.

"Looking for his pipe and tobacco, did you hide it?" He asked.

"no, he probably put it back in his desk and forgot about it before the accident." Zeb said climbing down the ladder and leaving the barn.

"you know, there was a time when your mother was really homesick, when we were little, well your late grandfather , bless his soul, took us all on a camping trip for a few weeks in the summer." He said.

"my dad's father I assume?" dorothy asked.

"yep, anyways, we managed to make it three days before one day your father found your mother crying under a tree, it was the longest she had ever been away from her parents." He replied.

"and he cheered her up?" Dorothy asked.

"Um, well…no…we all did, your father just kinda got the ball rolling." He replied.

"how?" dorothy asked.

"Well, he stood up to try and think of a way of cheering her up, my sister and I were walking by and saw the whole thing." He said.

"Go on." Dorothy said becoming more interested.

"well, you see we were camping by a lake, and your mother had chosen a tree that was rather close to the edge of one of the banks, when your father stood up he almost immediately lost his foot and fell down the bank into the lake, your mother screamed and we all came to his rescue, though his father pulled him out of the lake, we spend the entire rest of the day trying to cheer her up, which we succeeded in doing, though, your father I don't think ever got over it." he said.

Dorothy couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I can only imagine." She said with a giggle.

A moment later zeb ran in.

"Dorothy, your aunt is on the phone, she said she's sorry for not answering the phone or calling sooner and she wants to talk to you." Zeb said.

Dorothy smiled and climbed down from the hayloft and ran out of the barn. Storming to the house she found Melinda on the phone.

"Oh, here she is now Emily." She said handing the phone to dorothy.

Dorothy immediately took the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Auntie Em?" dorothy asked.

" _oh dorothy, I'm sorry none of us have contacted you, been a bit busy, a rather large freak snowstorm hit us."_ Em said

"is everyone safe and alright?" dorothy asked

" _yes, would you like to talk to alex? He's here now if you want me to put him on the phone?"_ she offered.

"if its alright." Dorothy said.

A moment later she heard the phone being passed over to him

" _Dorothy, I'm so sorry for not contacting you, I spent half the time with the flu and zoned out, and the other part shoveling and helping dad, I should have made time to contact you but it completely slipped my mind."_ He said.

"alex, it's alright, but it's been over a week since I've heard from anyone, you know how worried I get about you guys." Dorothy said.

" _yea, I know, I'm sorry."_ He said.

"alex, I really miss you, I wish you could be here with me." Dorothy said sighing.

" _I wish I could be there with you, but sadly I can't, one of us has to keep things on the ground around here."_ alex said.

"yep.." Dorothy said trailing off.

" _dorothy, I miss you so much, we all do, but I need to hand the phone back over to your aunt."_ Alex said.

"okay." Dorothy said sighing.

" _love you, I'll call you later, on the radio."_ Alex said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." dorothy said.

A moment later she heard the phone being passed off again.

" _you know, I'm beginning to think he's getting separation anxiety, your cousins are doing good enough, they keep asking when you're coming home though."_ Em said

She heard alex shout ' _I do not have separation anxiety!'_ in the background. This caused her to giggle.

"Tell them I say hi, how's ace?" Dorothy asked.

" _She's doing well, just got over the flu, she would have been over it around the same time as everyone else, but she doesn't rest, no matter how much we tell her_." Em said.

"Is she there?" dorothy asked.

" _I think she's in her room, reading, would you like me to go get her?"_ Em asked.

"No auntie Em, leave her be, you know how she hates being disturbed when she's reading, just tell her that I say hi." Dorothy said.

" _alright, but dorothy, we all miss you here, and we're all feeling your absence."_ Em said.

"honestly, auntie Em, I'm beginning to get homesick, I miss Kansas, California is nice, don't get me wrong, but I miss being home, being able to see you all every day, honestly I think I'm the one getting the separation anxiety." Dorothy said.

" _sweetie, it's just a few more months."_ Em said.

"I know, and at least I have toto and pockets here to at least make it feel more like home." Dorothy said

" _well sweetie, I need to go, it looks and sounds like the truck is having some issues."_ Em said.

"okay, well, give my love to everyone else." Dorothy said

Suddenly she heard a bang in the background of the call.

" _dorothy, I will, alex go see what happened let henry know I'll be out in a moment."_ Em said.

"Good luck with the truck" dorothy said just as the phone was hung up.

Sighing she placed the phone on the hook and went over to the kitchen table, uncle Ned walked in a few moments later.

"so, how are things at home?" he asked.

"large snowstorm, everyone has been sick on and off, and now my uncle henry is having some catastrophic by the sound of things." Dorothy said looking around for toto and pockets.

"Ah, you know, as much as henry tries, he's never been good with vehicles, last time I saw him, he was having problems with the tractor." He said.

"let me guess, my father was good with vehicles?" Dorothy asked.

"yep, but Emily has always been better at it then any of us." He replied.

Dorothy sighed and drummed her fingers against the table before getting up, excusing herself from room and heading upstairs. She found toto and pockets sitting on the bed. sighing she plopped down on the bed.

"dorothy, how much longer are we staying here? as much as I hate saying it, I miss my siblings" pockets asked.

"just a few more months, I'm missing Kansas as well." Dorothy said closing her eyes and sighing


	48. homesick pt2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

That evening dorothy spent sitting in front of the radio. Right now, it was nothing but static. She had dinner in her room, a nice serving of roast beef with potatoes and carrots. When she had cleaned her plate, she turned the radio back on and was met with the sound of someone drinking a rather large drink it seemed.

"Alex?" dorothy asked.

A moment later the sound of choking and coughing.

" _Dorothy!"_ he replied still sounding like he was gasping for air.

"did I interrupt something?" dorothy asked.

" _I just got back from dance lessons, forgot to bring my water bottle."_ He said.

"How'd you manage that?" Dorothy asked.

" _I got back home from helping your aunt and uncle rather late and had to rush."_ He replied.

"Ah, what was wrong with the truck?" She asked.

" _something with the engine, think it got a tad too cold."_ He replied.

Dorothy sighed and picked up toto and pockets from the floor. Both of them were still quite curious about the radio

"Toto and pockets wanna say hi." Dorothy said

" _Hi."_ Alex said

A moment later dorothy heard the squeaking of a chair. Toto and pockets both barked and meowed respectively.

"alex, I really wish you were here." dorothy said.

" _I wish I was there as well, it's so…"_ he said trying to think of a word to say.

"Boring?" Dorothy asked.

" _that's one word to describe it."_ alex said

"shall I go on?" dorothy asked.

" _no, please don't, let's change the subject."_ Alex said.

"okay, so…school?" dorothy asked.

" _exhausting, but now I spend most of my time in my uncle's office because I got kicked out of the library."_ alex said.

"What did you do?" Dorothy groaned.

" _started drumming with pencils and you know how strict the school librarian is."_ Alex replied.

"Just once?" Dorothy asked.

" _Yep…apparently, I don't get as much leeway without you here."_ he said.

Dorothy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Trying to think of a comment, only to find that she couldn't.

"I honestly don't know what to say about that." Dorothy said sighing.

" _I'd rather you just not make a comment, at least not over the radio where people might be listening."_ Alex said.

"right, both aunts have radios and you never know when one can be tuned in." Dorothy said.

" _exactly."_ he replied

Both sides went quite for several moments. Dorothy's little corner having fallen nearly completely silent and still, save for the humming of the radio. Until she finally spoke.

"alex?" she asked.

" _still here."_ he replied.

"I really do miss you guys, you, ellie, oddly enough I miss Maddie constantly popping in unannounced." Dorothy said.

" _she hasn't done that all week actually, I think she's busy with a hat project, not sure though."_ Alex said sighing.

"anyways, how's Annabella?" Dorothy asked curiously.

" _she misses you, but she won't admit it, she does ask about you on occasion."_ Alex said.

" _are you talking to dorothy?"_ came Annabella's voice in the background.

"Hi Annabella." Dorothy said.

" _hi dorothy!"_ she screamed causing the radio to emit a high-pitched wail.

" _okay sis, no need to scream, she can hear you just fine."_ Alex said sighing.

"yea, I can hear you loud and clear." Dorothy said.

" _oh"_ came Annabella's response.

Dorothy giggled and smiled. toto then barked into the microphone.

" _hi toto."_ Annabella said.

" _Annabella what are you doing in here, you're supposed to be in bed."_ came Mrs. Teaks voice.

" _but mom!"_ Annabella groaned.

"Hi Mrs. Teak." Dorothy said.

"Oh, hey dorothy, how's California?" she asked

"it's been nice, uncle bill is finally up and walking, as is uncle Ned, but I'm going to be honest, I'm beginning to get homesick." Dorothy said sighing.

" _well, don't worry I'm sure the next few months will fly right by, now, Annabella, you should be in bed."_ Mrs. Teak said

" _But mom!"_ came Annabella's reply

" _no buts young lady, you have an appointment in the morning."_ Mrs. Teak said.

"Annabella, listen to your mother please." Dorothy said.

The next sound was Annabella groaning.

" _Annabella, now's not the time to complain, you do have an appointment and I imagine dad will be up here in a moment and ask mom what's taking so long to check on you."_ Alex said.

" _well…good night dorothy."_ Annabella said.

"good night Annabella, sleep tight." Dorothy said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Came uncle bill's voice from behind causing dorothy to jump.

" _bill Hugson? Is that you?"_ came Mrs. Teak's voice.

"yes." He replied.

"Uncle Bill, I thought you weren't supposed to use the stairs yet." Dorothy said.

"and you think just because a doctor told me not to, that I'm going to listen?" He asked

" _bill, you never know when your sister is going to be listening in, she hooked up her radio you know."_ Mrs. Teak said.

"I expect nothing less from Emily, but I only came up here to check on dorothy, she seemed upset earlier and hasn't left the room since she came up here earlier apart from getting her supper." Bill said.

" _oh dorothy, don't tell me you've started sulking!"_ alex said, his tone changing to a worried one.

"Alex, you know me." Dorothy said.

" _I know, that's why I'm worried."_ He replied.

"BILL HUGSON!" came the voice of Melinda.

" _wow…Mels can really shout."_ Mrs. Teak said.

"yep…well, it was nice talking to you…but I imagine I'm about to get an earful from Melinda." Bill said hobbling off.

" _well, dorothy it was nice talking to you, have fun, like I said, I'm sure the next few months will just fly right on by."_ Mrs. Teak said.

"g'night Mrs. Teak." Dorothy said.

A moment later the sound of Mrs. Teak walking out and the bedroom door shutting was heard.

" _okay, we're alone, ish."_ alex said yawning.

"alex?" Dorothy asked.

" _yes dear?_ " alex asked.

"I love you." She said.

" _I love you too."_ Alex said.

"And I really can't wait to see you again." dorothy said.

" _it's just a few more months, and I'll have a surprise ready for you by then."_ Alex said.

"is it another plush kitten, I actually have the one you sent me for valentine's day sitting vigil on the radio." Dorothy said.

" _it's a surprise, telling you would ruin the point."_ Alex said.

Dorothy couldn't help but grumble about this.

" _anyways, at least before you leave you'll get to enjoy yourself at that carnival."_ Alex said.

"I guess, you won't be there though." She said sighing.

" _well, you always find a way to make the best of a situation."_ Alex said.

"yea, I'm sure, but talking to you over a radio is no substitute for actually being with you guys." She said with a bit of a sniff.

" _no, no its not."_ alex said.

"alex, I wish you could be here with me, but I know it's not possible, and I can't wish you here." dorothy said.

" _yea, I'd rather not try to explain that."_ Alex said

Dorothy sighed and took a deep breath. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Alex, I have to ask, what were you doing at the farmhouse? the only person there worth talking to, really, is ace." Dorothy asked.

" _dorothy, the only reason I go there, is for a chance to talk to you, mom doesn't want me staying inside all the time waiting next to the radio."_ Alex said.

"so, you go to my aunt's house and wait there instead." Dorothy replied.

" _naturally."_ Alex said.

Dorothy sighed, just talking about home was beginning to make her miss the Kansas prairie.

" _oh, and the surprise Mr. Griffiths got for trot, a bunch of dolls, I recall her saying that she and betsy would take a picture of them and send it to you with a letter, your aunt helped them with the address."_ Alex said.

"I look forward to it." dorothy said.

" _dorothy, it's been what, three months?"_ alex asked.

"it feels like much longer." dorothy said.

" _I know, and the longer you're away…"_ but that was as far as he got before dorothy cut him off.

"I know, and it really is becoming hard not to think about it." she said.

" _well, at least you can still talk to us over the phone, and you can talk to me over the radio."_ Alex said.

"True." She replied

" _and, like I said, at least before you leave you'll get a chance to enjoy yourself at that carnival, rides, games, music, the unhealthy food that otherwise your aunt and uncle would probably never approve of."_ He said with a yawn.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this. There was one thing about alex, and that was that he could always find something that she found funny.

"yea, I guess that is a good point, though alex, you should go to bed, you're already an insomniac as it is." Dorothy said.

" _I know, well, it was nice to finally talk to you again."_ alex said.

"yes, honestly alex, I feel like if it weren't for you trying to find abstract ways to keep me positive, I would be worse off than I am now." She said.

" _I love you, kitten."_ He replied.

"I love you too, my big wolf." She replied.

" _I'll talk to you again as soon as I can."_ He said.

"I look forward to it." she said starting to smile.

" _well, g'night."_ He said.

"sleep well." She replied.

At that moment, the radio went dead, nothing but static. Dorothy sighed and switched the radio off. Picking up her pets, she sighed and walked over to the bed. she felt a bit better now, having talked to alex, however at the back of her mind, she hoped Mrs. Teak was right, that these next couple of months would just fly on by.


	49. the carnival pt1

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The following months did seem to fly right on by, every now and again dorothy and alex would have their little late night chats over the radio, and sometimes during the day she'd call the farmhouse herself to talk to her aunt, uncle, or Aislynn. However tonight was the night of the carnival, a crisp, warm, early summer evening.

"dorothy come on, don't lag behind!" Lorretta shouted as they walked along.

Dorothy had brought a fair amount of her money she had with her in a little purse that her aunt Melinda had bought her. she smiled and ran to catch up with her cousin and friends. When they got there, the first thing they did, apart from getting some ride tickets, was get some food, they went to Lorretta's mother's stand and got some sourdough.

"I heard from a rather reliable source that there's a band from Kansas playing tonight, are you going to stay and listen?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"oh, I'm going to make the best of it, so yes." Dorothy said.

However, little did dorothy know that the surprise alex had mentioned a few months previous, was the band. however, in a motel not far from the carnival, alex was staring out the window. Madeline had gone ahead along with jack, Morris, and ellie to get the Instruments ready, so right now it was just him and Mr. foreman

"she doesn't know." Alex said.

"beg pardon?" Jon asked

"she doesn't know we're here, doesn't suspect a thing." alex said.

"that's the point, isn't it? to surprise her?" he asked

Alex smiled and looked at his reflection in the window. his disguise so that dorothy didn't recognize them right off, was a hat with a fake beard attached to it, wearing it, he looked un recognizable, though he would be the one singing while Madeline and jack did backup vocals. Their reveal would come last of all, which he hoped would be a good enough surprise for dorothy.

"it feels kinda wrong to be doing this, and I feel rather guilty keeping this a secret from her." alex said.

"lucky it is then, that we arrived yesterday, and not sooner." Jon said walking over.

"I guess, I mean, you can see her over there, by the bread stand, see?" alex said.

"oh, it's been years since I had a loaf of California sourdough." Jon said.

"is it any good?" alex asked

"I'd say it is, but as a doctor, I know taste is a matter of opinion." He replied.

"Right, fair point, at any rate, she seems to enjoy it by the looks of it." Alex said.

In the distance, because of how close the motel was from the carnival, he could see dorothy sitting at a small table with Zeb, joe, and Lorretta. People whom he didn't know or recognize, and they all seemed to be enjoying it.

"okay so the instruments are set up for tonight's performance." Madeline said appearing in the room

"okay so first number, will be the hint, second number will be the reveal, right?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Madeline said removing her hat and placing it on a nearby dresser.

"isn't a bit coincidental that this motel even has a room that can fit all of us?" alex asked.

"This is the best small town motel in California, when I decided to travel, I came here on numerous occasions." Jon said.

"I see." Was Alex's response

When the group had finished they're loaves of sourdough, zeb made a bet with Loretta and joe that he could last five rounds on the ride known as the tilt-a-whirl. Dorothy immediately knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Well?" zeb asked.

"deal." They both said.

"zeb, you're going to get incredibly sick from this." Dorothy said just in time for him to run off.

"we know, the guy who runs it is big john, normally gives him a bag of candied ginger after wards, last year he tried three rounds, now he's just showing off." Lorretta said.

"I have a friend, who uses candied ginger for nausea as well." Dorothy said.

"well it not exactly an unknown concept, using ginger for nausea, my uncle once told me they sometimes give it to sailors to fight seasickness." Joe said.

"I see, hey isn't that Charlie at the face painting booth?" Dorothy asked.

"oh yea, he and his mother do the greatest at it, while his father and little sister run the sandwich stand." Lorretta said.

"I see, and now he's watching the tilt-a-whirl..." dorothy said

"yep…" Was all they could say.

They watched, for several minutes as the large machine started, spinning and titling with the seats spinning in the opposite direction. Just looking at it made Dorothy's stomach churn to the point where she had to go find a table to sit down.

"Hey miss, wanna try your luck?" came the voice of a carnival barker.

Dorothy looked around and saw a man standing next to three platforms of milk bottles stacked in a triangle on each. The prizes were large stuffed animals,

"Perhaps later, I'm a little, ill." She said, managing to burp out the last part.

Her uncle had taught her that those carnival games were rigged, but she had learned a few tricks, like throwing a good enough curve ball at a stack of bottles or in some cases blocks, was normally enough to get the stuff off the platform.

"Well I'll be here all day miss, with a wide variety of prizes." The barker said.

Dorothy sighed and took several deep breaths before getting up and walking back to joe and Lorretta.

"Three times now." Lorretta said.

"you look rather pale dorothy are you alright?" Joe asked.

"yea…just looking at that ride and thinking about zeb getting sick on it…makes me feel a tad ill." Dorothy said.

"tends to have that effect on people." Lorretta said walking away.

She returned moments later with a bottle of water which she handed to dorothy.

"you know, your uncle bill will be doing the hayrides tonight." Lorretta said.

"I know, he had to call the doctor and get approved this morning." Dorothy replied.

After a few more minutes and Zeb's last two rounds on the ride, he got up and dizzily walked over to them.

"w-w-ell, I-it d-d-definitely seems worse t-than last year." He managed to stutter out before big john came over and handed him a wax paper bag.

Big john was as big as his name implied, he was probably around 6 and a half feet tall. He was nicely tanned, he wore a large hat that covered his shaved head. he wore a black shirt and blue jeans, and on his feet, were a rough pair of boots. His eyes were a piercing green color that seemed to look right through you. He was the kind of man you probably wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley way, or get on the bad side of. He looked like he could take out a fully-grown bull with one punch.

"You gonna go for ten next year?" he asked in a low pitched gravelly voice.

"m-maybe." He said taking a piece of ginger from the bag and eating it.

"thanks, big john, we can take him from here." Lorretta said.

He nodded and walked back to the ride.

The rest of the evening was spent with them daring each other to go on rides. Dorothy got sick the most not being used to going to carnivals on any basis, as she had only been to three others in her life time. As the sky darkened and stars appeared however dorothy decided to get her face painted with simple cat whiskers and a little pink dot on the tip of her nose. Lorretta borrowed her mother's camera and snapped a photo.

However back stage, alex was rather nervous.

"This isn't your first performance in front of an audience." Madeline said.

"I know, I'm just worried dorothy will see right through our disguises, I mean you basically just put your makeup back on, and jack put on a mustache, and ellie, she's wearing a wig, and Morris doesn't even have a disguise, which I guess makes enough sense." Alex said.

"and I can easily be taken for any casual elderly person." Jon said.

"I get a fake beard and a hat that looks like something napoleon would wear." Alex said.

"don't worry, my introduction should throw her off the trail at first, but when the smoke machine goes off just flick your head back and the disguise should fly off." Madeline said.

Alex shook his head and sighed. He hoped this would work.

However back down at the carnival dorothy approached the barker who had called her earlier. She saw that he now had a rather large stuffed wolf up on display.

"I see you're admiring the stuffed wolf, the stakes for that prize is the same every year, if you can knock down each set of bottles from each platform in one shot, you win it, no one has, as of yet." The man said.

"I'll do it." dorothy said giving the man a five-dollar bill.

The man nodded and gave her a baseball. Tossing it in her hand she looked at the platforms.

"does it matter what order?" she asked.

"not particularly, last year I had a man literally stand there and write the math down on a little notepad, he still didn't do it." The man said.

Dorothy sighed and took aim for the one on the far left. And almost on auto pilot, she threw perfect curveball and it knocked all the bottles off the platform.

"wow." She heard someone say behind her.

The man tossed her another baseball. Dorothy took aim at the one on the far right this time.

"in case I miss, could you move over a bit?" dorothy asked.

The man nodded and took a step farther to the right. She wound back and as if on auto pilot once more did another curveball and took out all the bottles once more.

"Hey I think she might actually do it!" came another voice from behind.

"that would be a first!" came a woman's voice

"you're not from around here are you little lady?" the barker asked.

"Kansas, born and raised." Dorothy said as she was tossed the last ball.

She smiled and wound up again, throwing another curveball and once more taking out the bottles. She was met with applause.

"so, that will be the stuffed wolf…you know, I'm glad to get rid of this thing, wolves, kinda freak me out." He said taking it off the hook and handing it to her.

She smiled and thanked the man for her time. She was glad her uncle had taught her that trick. She then went to go find Lorretta, joe, and zeb. They had found a picnic table relatively close to the stage. As a man came out from behind the curtains with a microphone.

"ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you that the band from Kansas, what an original name, will be playing in five minute's time." The man said.

"Hey, I'm going to get some more sourdough any of you want some?" Lorretta asked.

Dorothy nodded and gave her some money for it. she returned just in time for the announcer to come out.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to introduce, the band from Kansas." The man said.

When the curtains parted dorothy was met with a familiar looking bunch. The drummer however caught her eyes as he seemed to be staring down into the audience, there was an old man to his left who was ready at a keyboard, and a familiar looking man with a guitar to his right. A girl in the group however walked up to a microphone and spoke.

"ahem, yes, well this is our first performance, I hope you all enjoy." She said in a familiar sounding voice.

I moment later they started counting the rhythm. And started what seemed to be a smooth jazz number.

 _ **Got to get you into my life**_

 _ **Madeline and jack**_

 _ **Got to get you into my life  
into my life**_

 _ **Got to get you into my life  
into my life**_

 _ **Got to get you into my life  
Into my life**_

 _Alex_

 _I was alone  
I took ride, didn't know  
what I would find there_

 _Another road  
where maybe I could see  
another mind there_

 _Oo, then I suddenly see you  
Oo, did I tell you I need you  
every single day  
of my life, yea_

 _You didn't run, you didn't lie  
you knew I want to hold you  
and had you gone, you knew in time  
we'd meet again, for I had told you_

 _Oo, you were meant to be near me  
Oo, I want you to hear me  
say we'll be together every day._

At that moment, the drummer broke off into a duet with the keyboardist. Dorothy was sure there was something up she could feel it. she knew the voices sounded familiar but her mind was trying to push it back. Then the singing started again.

 _ **Madeline and jack**_

 _ **Got to get you into my life**_

 _ **Got to get you in, got to get you in to my life**_

 _ **Into my life**_

 _Alex_

 _Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
ooh, did I tell you I need you  
every single day  
Of my life_

 **All**

 **Got to get you into my life,  
into my life  
got to get you in**

 **Got to get you into my life  
in to my life**

 **Got to get you into my life  
into my life**

 _Into my life_

And with that the music ended and there was a thundering applause. Dorothy stood up and clapped, though at the same time, she still had a feelin that something was up.

 **song, got to get you into my life, by the beatles.**


	50. the carnival pt2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

"thank you, thank you, this next number, I think you guys are really going to enjoy." Madeline said.

Alex smiled and looked at Jon. He nodded and started with the keyboard. Ellie starting with her instrument in an odd psychedelic tune.

In the audience, however dorothy was enraptured by the sudden turn in tone. As she watched and listened she could feel something building up. Then the singing started

 **Lucy in the sky, with diamonds**

 _Alex_

 _Picture yourself  
in a boat on a river  
with tangerine trees  
and marmalade skies_

 _Somebody calls you  
you answer quite slowly  
a girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

 _ **Madeline and jack**_

 _ **Cellophane flowers  
of yellow and green  
towering over your head  
look for the girl  
with the sun in her eyes**_

 _ **And she's gone**_

Suddenly without warning or fanfare the stage was covered in a blast of smoke and suddenly dorothy found herself staring at her friends, with alex on the drums.

 _Alex  
1,2,3,4_

 **All**

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
** _ **(Oo, yea)**_

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

 **Ahh**

 _Alex_

 _Follow her down  
to a bridge by a fountain  
where rocking horse people  
eat marshmallow pies_

 _Everyone smiles  
as you drift past the flowers  
that grow so incredibly high_

 _ **Madeline and jack**_

 _ **Newspaper taxis  
appear at the shore  
waiting to take you away**_

 _ **Climb in the back  
with your head in the clouds**_

 _ **And your gone**_

 **All**

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
(** _ **talking bout Lucy**_ **)**

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
(** _ **Oo, Oo, Oo yea)**_

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

 **Aah**

 _Alex_

 _Picture yourself  
on a train in a station  
with plasticine porters  
with looking glass ties_

 _Suddenly someone  
is there at the turnstile  
the girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

 _Two, three, four!_

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
(** _ **talking bout Lucy)**_

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
(** _ **oh, oh yea)**_

 **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

 **Aah**

 **Ahh.**

And with that the music ended with a thundering applause. Dorothy had tears in her eyes and a wide smile in her face. She held the large stuffed wolf close to her and smiled. she now knew this was the surprise alex mentioned. As they all bowed alex looked dorothy directly in the eyes and smiled.

 **Yea, three parter but it will be longer**

 **Song, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, The Beatles**


	51. the carnival pt3

**Disclaimer, you know.**

"dorothy is something wrong?" Lorretta asked.

"those are my friends up there, I don't mean metaphorically, like they're from Kansas, I mean those are all my actually friends." Dorothy said as the curtain closed.

"what really?" zeb asked looking at her

Dorothy smiled and nodded, a moment later she saw alex walking out from backstage. She immediately ran over to him and embraced him tightly.

"hey kitten." He said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply hugged him tighter. He returned the embrace, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I like the whiskers, very you." He said.

"alex? oh, there you, hello dorothy." Madeline said.

Dorothy looked up and saw Madeline rubbing the makeup from her face with a damp cloth. Finally breaking from the embrace, she walked over to her.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked.

"I provided the instruments and the disguises for this performance, otherwise, alex got the idea from Mr. Alistair, that announcer, is actually a friend of his." Madeline said.

Immediately ellie and jack came out. Ellie immediately ran up to dorothy and embraced her in a crushing hug

"so, these are your friends?" zeb asked walking over carrying the stuffed wolf.

"yes." Dorothy said.

"You must be Zebediah." Alex said.

"zeb." Zeb corrected.

"right, well, I'm alex teak, Dorothy's, um, boyfriend." Alex said.

"I'm jack, this is my girlfriend, Madeline, and the one basically suffocating dorothy, is ellie." Jack said.

"charmed, this is Joe and this is Lorretta, they're both friends of mine." Zeb said.

"next band is getting set up, instruments have already been packed away by Morris." Madeline said.

"which one was Morris?" Lorretta asked.

"the one with the glasses, and the odd, outfit, ellie, can I have my breathing privileges back please?" dorothy managed to gasp out.

Ellie immediately released her.

"sorry." She said.

"any questions?" Alex asked.

"many, but none make sense, anyways I think dorothy won this for you." He said passing over the stuffed wolf.

"I wouldn't expect less from my little kitten." Alex said.

"well, I'm going to go get some food, anyone want anything?" Madeline asked.

"I was thinking about getting a loaf of sourdough to try later." Alex said.

"you should try one of the pies." Joe said.

"made by my mother, she puts them in at around this time, they're small but they have a lot of flavor." Lorretta said.

Dorothy smiled and walked back to alex. once again wrapping her arms around him.

"so, how'd you like your surprise?" Alex asked.

"I love you." Was her response.

Alex smiled and sighed. He was glad to have dorothy with him again. and dorothy was happy to have him in her arms again. eventually they made their way back to the table and listened to some more of the music. Zeb eventually decided however, to try and make himself as sick as possible. Ellie went off to go try her luck at some carnival games and Madeline and jack went to ride the Ferris wheel, and joe and Lorretta decided to go off and do their own thing. Morris was sitting at a table not far from them with Jon, eating a loaf of sourdough.

"Is it any good? Sourdough?" alex asked.

"well, I enjoy it." dorothy said.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get myself some." He said getting up.

Dorothy sighed and watched as he walked over to the bread stand. A few moments later however it was announced that her uncle bill had the hayride cart set up. Just then alex came back with a loaf of sourdough and an apple pie with two forks.

"going to do the hayride?" alex asked.

"only if you come along." Dorothy said

Alex smiled and broke a piece from the loaf. Dorothy smiled and watched as he ate it.

"Wow, unique flavor." He said.

"yes, it is, do your parents know you're here?" dorothy asked

"yes." He replied continuing on the loaf.

Dorothy smiled and took a forkful of pie. It was steaming hot, and very delicious.

"Dorothy! Zeb!" came the voice of auntie Melinda.

"Oh, that's auntie Melinda, wonder what she's doing here." Dorothy said.

At that moment, she caught sight of dorothy and ran over to her.

"oh, there you are, where's zeb?" she asked.

"determined to make himself as sick as possible." Dorothy said.

"Well, I'm not surprised, anyways, here's some tickets for the hayride, hello, who are you? I don't believe we've met, though you look familiar" She asked looking at alex.

"Alex teak." Alex replied.

"Ah, that's why, you look like your father, I assume he knows you're here?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"good, because not only would Dorothy's aunt have my hide, but so would your mother." Melinda said.

"If you wanna talk to Jon, he's over there with our other adult chaperone, Morris." Alex said.

"Jon foreman? Good lord, I haven't seen him in ages." She said walking over to him.

Dorothy giggled and pocketed the tickets. She then took another forkful of pie and sighed.

"so, that's Melinda." Alex said finishing off the small loaf and taking a forkful of pie.

"yep, she can really yell." Dorothy said.

"I've noticed." He said.

Dorothy giggled and for a while they took turns taking a forkful of pie. When the little tray lay empty between them they got up and walked to the east gate where people were climbing off the hayride.

"ah dorothy, I was wondering if you were going to show up, hello, you must be the teaks boy." Bill said.

"yep." Alex said sighing.

"Mels came over and told me you were about." He said.

Dorothy looked at alex who smiled. dorothy then took two of the tickets her aunt gave her and gave them to her uncle before climbing up onto the cart with alex, he was still carrying the large stuffed wolf. Joe and Lorretta were sitting in the back already and weren't surprised to see them.

"so, did you try a pie?" Lorretta asked

"Yes, we shared one, and it was delicious." Dorothy said as she and alex sat down

A moment later zeb dizzily climbed onto the cart, looking a tad green.

"Enjoy yourself?" Joe asked.

"I don't wanna talk, about it." He managed to burp out.

The four of them laughed at this, a moment later jack and Madeline showed up.

"So, you two, enjoying your reunion?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, Maddie, thank you." Dorothy said.

Madeline smiled and sat down next to jack and sighed. Dorothy smiled and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. Eventually the cart started moving.

"dorothy, I'd been planning this for months, after my uncle let slip that the announcer was his friend." Alex said pulling her close.

Dorothy sighed happily and kissed Alex's cheek causing him to blush. It was a full moon and the light illuminated the town beautifully.

"it's a beautiful night!" uncle bill shouted back at them.

"Yes, yes it is!" dorothy replied.

"Your mother, used to love the full moon, I can't remember how she used to describe it, but she was always quite passionate about it!" he said.

Dorothy sighed and looked at alex. their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"ugh, could you guys stop going goggle-eyed at each other, I'm already feeling sick." Zeb said.

"in fairness zeb, you're the one who decided to try and make yourself as sick as you could." Joe said.

Zeb groaned and hung over the edge of the cart causing all of them to laugh. When they eventually arrived back at the carnival dorothy and alex climbed down from the cart. they walked by ellie who had managed to win two relatively large stuffed bears.

"you should probably have Jon bring those to the motel." Alex said.

"you guys are staying at a motel?" dorothy asked.

"right across street." Alex said.

Ellie beckoned the two closer and giggled.

"Don't tell anyone, but I was going to send these to my sister while she's still asleep." Ellie whispered.

"That'd be a rude awakening." Alex said.

"yep, Glinda was actually supposed to come as well, but something came up at home." Ellie said.

"I see, well, how is Glinda anyways, I haven't seen her since she showed up with the dentist?" Dorothy asked.

"She's been well, she's worried about you though." Ellie said.

"she's always worried about me." Dorothy said.

"that's true, well anyways, you two have fun, I'm going to go find Jon" Ellie said walking off.

Dorothy and alex looked at each other and smiled.

"Ferris wheel?" dorothy asked

"yep." Alex replied.

And within moments they were both in a little gondola. The Ferris wheel was nearly packed save for two or three of the gondolas. The full moon was now completely out and shining.

"so, how were finals?" Dorothy asked

"they were good, mentally draining, but good, ace did well." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and took his hand into her own. Leaning in she kissed him as they got to the top of the Ferris wheel. It stopped just there and dorothy sighed and looked up at the full moon.

"alex, I'm glad you guys came, I'm surprised ace didn't come with you actually." Dorothy said.

"your aunt wouldn't let her." Alex said.

"fair, without me there I assume all she does all day is absorb?" Dorothy asked as the ride started up again.

"Like a sponge." alex said.

Dorothy giggled as they reached the bottom. When they got off they both got themselves some cotton candy and dorothy introduced alex to a lot of the people she had met. This went on for about an hour, a little fireworks show had started and both of them had eaten their fill of food auntie Em would not have favored. Eventually Madeline and jack caught up with them, as well as zeb.

"be closing for the night soon, I'm gonna help uncle bill with the cart, if auntie Melinda comes around looking for me let her know." Zeb said.

"Will do, Maddie, jack what have you two been up to?" Dorothy asked

"stuff." Madeline replied with a smile.

"Maddie, you didn't do something stupid, or reckless, did you?" dorothy asked.

"no, we've been wandering and jack has been finding new ways to make himself dizzy and sick." Madeline said.

"Seems to be a pattern." Alex said rolling his eyes

"ah there you all are." Came Jon's voice as he walked over to them.

Dorothy smiled and ran over to him, embracing him.

"ah, dorothy, I was wondering if you were ever going to say hi." He said.

"Jon, I'm sorry about that, it's just, you guys being here, it was so, unexpected." Dorothy said.

"that was the whole point my dear, anyways, it's getting late, where's ellie gotten to?" He asked.

"Last I saw her she was eating a pie and talking to that other couple you introduced us to, where's Morris?" Madeline asked.

"Back to the motel, got tired after eating a couple pies." Jon said

"Of course," Madeline sighed rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't be mad at him, mads, this is the longest he's ever been outside of oz." Jack said.

"I guess that's fair, I'm pretty beat as well." Madeline said.

"really?" both jack and alex asked in unison.

"Yes, and my feet are killing me as well." Madeline said.

"Well, come on mads, let's go back to the motel." Jack suggested

"All right, dorothy, I'll see you tomorrow." Madeline said.

Dorothy smiled and nodded, as they were walking away ellie, Lorretta, and Joe showed up.

"so, is your friend going to be walking you back to the ranch?" Lorretta asked.

"he doesn't even know where it is." Dorothy said.

"well, you can show him then, anyways, we'd love to stay and chat but joe and I have to help my mom pack up the stand, it was nice meeting your friends though." Lorretta said.

"I'm glad they're here." Dorothy said.

Lorretta smiled and waved as she and joe walked away. It was then that ellie spoke up.

"dorothy, you've been in California for 6 months, and I can't help but notice, you're still incredibly pale." She said.

"you're not the first person to bring that up, and you probably won't be the last." Dorothy said.

"well, Jon, I think it would be in our best interest if we leave the love birds alone." Ellie said.

"I think you may be right, of course." Was all he said.

"Dorothy, we'll see you tomorrow." Ellie said hugging her tightly before walking off.

Jon followed swiftly behind. And soon enough the two were alone. Dorothy turned and looked at alex. their eyes met and they smiled.

"so…" Dorothy said trailing off.

"so?" alex asked.

Dorothy smiled and kissed him on the cheek once again. he blushed and chuckled.

"so, you wanna come to the ranch with me?" dorothy asked.

"sure, but do you think your aunt and uncles will mind?" he asked.

"only one way to find out." Dorothy said offering him her hand.

He smiled and took it tightly. Within a few moments, they were walking towards Hugson ranch.


	52. the final day in california

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Early the next morning dorothy awoke to find the room empty, the door open, and a note that had been written on what looked like a loose scrap of paper. Picking it up and blinking a few times for her vision to readjust to the light she read it aloud to herself.

"went downstairs, didn't want to wake you, love alex." she read with a smile.

Stretching, she closed the bedroom door, changing into her usual outfit, she then quietly slipped out of the room and down stairs. Immediately she could smell bacon frying and new that auntie Melinda was already awake. As she got closer to the kitchen however she could hear alex talking to her aunt.

"you know, your father, sometimes we wondered if he ever slept." Melinda said.

"Oh? Really?" Alex asked sounding intrigued.

"Oh yes, you see, your father's bedroom light was always on, and it seemed there was always movement to be seen up there, not even Dorothy's father or uncle ever found out why or how." Melinda said.

"odd." Alex said.

"I always thought so, how do you like your bacon?" Melinda asked.

"No preferences really." Alex said.

The next moment she heard more bacon sizzling in the pan and her aunt humming to herself. she then heard pockets meow.

"dorothy isn't really fussy about her food either." Melinda said.

"I know, and I'd like to thank you for letting me spend the night." Alex said.

"it was no trouble." Melinda said.

At that moment dorothy heard the floorboards behind her creek. Turning around she saw zeb. She motioned for him to stay quiet.

"what about my late grandfather?" alex asked

"that old gargoyle? What's there to say that your parents probably haven't already said, he never smiled, don't think he ever laughed, shouted a lot, didn't think too highly of your father on several occasions, all he really seemed to care about was that the work got done and making sure your father got raised what he called, 'the right way'." Melinda said.

"sounds like my father…though, at least my father was able to see that he was starting to act like his father, while pushing me away." Alex said.

"And how long did that take?" Melinda asked.

"dorothy coming into my life on a full-time basis." Alex said.

"Dorothy's late mother, bless her soul, always tried to keep your father looking on the bright side, however, it was your mother that always calmed him down, and frank, Dorothy's father, always able to make our group laugh, Frank and Madeline, were sort of the unofficial leaders of our little group." Melinda said.

"really?" alex asked.

"oh yes, though really we all took turns being in charge, I hated it, on days where I was in charge we would under that old tree in the middle of the park and make idle conversation, none of us ever really argued about what we wanted to do because somehow we would always manage to find a way to make some fun out of it." Melinda said.

"wait, tree in the middle of the park, not that old gnarled one?" alex asked.

"that very tree, stood through many a Kansas twister, is it still standing?" Melinda asked.

"yes, we actually use it as a hangout spot when we find the benches too uncomfortable." Alex said.

"you know, last time I was in Kansas, it was only for funeral, didn't go to the old park, but are those tacky green benches still there?" she asked.

"well, they're not really green any more, but yea, they're still there, let me guess, my grandfather made them?" alex asked.

"yes." Melinda said.

"you know, can I just say this, dorothy knows it's not nice to eavesdrop, I'm assuming zeb knows that as well." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"how did you know?" Dorothy asked.

"toto was giving me a funny look, that same look he gives when I'm standing outside your room waiting for you to notice that I'm there, I kinda put two and two together." Alex said.

"well, I, err…why do you always have to be so clever?" dorothy asked walking over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm still curious as to how you knew I was there?" Zeb asked walking in.

"juggling the obvious." Alex said as Melinda brought over a plate of bacon

"dorothy?" Zeb asked.

"yes?" dorothy replied.

"why does he have to have clever answers?" Zeb asked.

"because he's like his father." Melinda said.

"you know, auntie Melinda, one day all of you need to come to Kansas, have a little reunion, I want to hear the story about the day you all met and decided to form a group, I know some of you were rather young at the time but I know you all remember really far back." Dorothy said taking a piece of bacon and giving it to toto.

"you know, that isn't a bad idea, it's been a while since all of us were together." Melinda said.

"I bet uncle bill would find it a nice change of scenery, but how soon could we get it planned?" dorothy asked.

"oh, I don't know but it wouldn't be this year, your uncles aren't fit to travel yet." Melinda said.

"hmm." Zeb said looking as though he was thinking rather hard about something.

"Zeb, I know that tone, you're thinking about something." Melinda said.

"huh? Oh, yes, I was thinking, perhaps we could go to Kansas next summer." Zeb suggested.

"I'd have to take Zeb's side on this one, but the one person we know who is qualified to take a stance is Jon Foreman." Alex said.

"I'd have to side with alex there, I mean, Jon is a doctor, albeit, retired, but he's still a good doctor." Dorothy said.

"good thinking, will he be coming over today?" Melinda asked.

"I imagine so." Alex said.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

"Mama? Mommy? Mom!?" came the voices of the gale triplets.

"yes, my children?" Em asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"How much longer?" Alicia asked.

"after today, just three more days, and dorothy will be home, I can't wait either." She said.

"Em?" Henry asked walking into the room.

"Oh, henry, did you find it?" Em asked.

"your brother's old cipher?" henry asked.

"yes!" Em said.

"no but I found a piece of paper with random letters and numbers on it." Henry said handing it to her.

"henry!" Em sighed.

"Em, I'm surprised you even kept this, I'm not surprised at where it was though." Henry said.

"Where was it?" Emily asked.

"third drawer down on that old desk you're keeping the radio on, but why do you want to write your brother a coded message?" Henry asked.

"it will be a little less than a year before he's fit to travel, if I'm right he never taught Zeb the cipher, but, I want to make amends with my brother, these last 6 months have given me time to reflect back, I mean, we all hung out in our youths, though my brother and I had a relationship that contained mostly of fighting." Em said.

"yet you guys got along well enough to make a cipher, which reminds me, why send a coded message?" henry asked.

"I want him to know that I do actually care." Emily said getting out of bed and getting a piece of paper and a pen from her side table.

"What's a cipher?" Robert asked.

"it's a way of sending messages only certain people can understand." Em replied looking at her kids.

"oh." The three of them said in unison.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

"I'm glad dorothy will be home in few more days." Ozma said.

"me too." The china princess said.

"by the way, did Glinda say when she was going to be back?" Ellie asked.

"no, but I'm too intimidated by Glinda to ask too many questions, don't tell her I said that." The china princess said.

Ozma couldn't help but giggle at that, though she herself was slightly intimidated by the sorceress. Though she was the closest thing she actually had to a proper parent figure at the present time.

"hey aren't you going to visit pumpkinhead today?" the china princess asked.

"yep, scarecrow is escorting me." Ozma said.

"Your majesty, the sawhorse is ready." Scarecrow said walking in.

"thank you, scarecrow." Ozma said getting up from her throne and walking over to him.

 _Meanwhile at Glinda's castle._

"I knew I shouldn't have left that orb unattended." Glinda said.

"that's what, the 500th time you've said that?" the servant girl named chuck asked.

"Well, it set off a chain reaction and magical storm in my castle, we can't use magic to clean the damage or it could cause more trouble." Glinda said.

"and you sent most of the other servants home, for their 'safety' and you're still trying to get me to leave." Chuck replied.

"You refuse to leave the precious quoxwood tree, which I guess is fair." Glinda said.

"Well that magical rain made it flourish, I told you that's what it needed, it's a magical tree, by the way, why did you keep an orb with a magical storm in it? more importantly why didn't it have a stand to be on?" Chuck asked.

"honestly, I didn't think that someone would finally come into my room and dust the shelves, normally I don't leave my room unlocked." Glinda said.

"well, luckily no one was harmed." Chuck said.

"tell me about it, anyways, if you must know, I kept the orb so that I could water the quoxwood tree myself, as a surprise for you." Glinda said.

"oh." Chuck said becoming red in the face.

"Don't blush, you were right, it did need some magical rain, but when the spell mixed with a few of the harmless potions I keep around it spread over the whole castle I imagine, luckily the books in this castle are all protected by a water proofing spell." Glinda said.

Chuck opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the castle began cleaning itself, the mess of water everywhere and the papers and various objects that had been blown around and upset by the storm had begun reorganizing itself. Glinda and chuck looked around and eventually found the jester balancing on a rather thin ledge.

"isolated magical storm, you didn't think I was just going to sit around and watch you in a crystal ball now did you?" The jester asked.

"you know, it's very risky, doing that with magic." Glinda said.

"yes, I know, but I've had my share of accidents to know what spells are best for these situations." The jester said.

Glinda grumbled and vanished the mop she was using and then glared at the jester.

"Ozma's gone to visit her creation by the way, just thought you'd like to know that." He said before vanishing.

"you know, I know he's on our side, but he still gives me the creeps." Chuck said.

Glinda sighed and shut her eyes tight. Ellie was with dorothy and the others.

"come on then, I guess we can go to candy county and get some of Dorothy's favorites for when she gets back" Glinda said

"yes ma'am." Chuck said.

 _Meanwhile back in California_

As the day wore on, Ellie, Madeline and Jack eventually arrived accompanied by Jon and Morris. While the adults chatted inside about various things, they went out to the barn and made idle conversation.

"you know, it's funny to think that come tomorrow it'll just be me working on the ranch." Zeb said.

"well, uncle bill and uncle ned are finally clear to do light work, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own." Dorothy said.

"I know I'll be fine, but I'm just so used to having you around, and you only just met me for the first time 6 months ago." Zeb said.

"yep, before then I didn't even know you existed." Dorothy said.

"well, I imagine you managed to have some fun." Madeline said

"oh, yes, and it's nice having someone else to talk to in my age group, I mean, don't get me wrong, Joe and Lorretta are nice, but a lot of the times, they're just as busy with work as I am." Zeb said.

"so, dorothy, you still know where your train ticket is?" ellie asked.

"in the shoebox, with my pea shooter and the slippers." Dorothy said.

"pea shooter?" Zeb asked.

"oh, right, alex made it for me a few years back, sometimes we set up a few tin cans on the fence outside the farmhouse and see who can hit the most." Dorothy said.

"ah, dad and uncle bill won't let me make one." Zeb said.

"given your track record, do you blame them?" dorothy asked

"Not really." Zeb said.

"you know, I'm going to miss you too zeb, I mean before my aunt had my cousins, I was under the impression that I had basically no other living kin." Dorothy said.

"I always knew you existed, I just never thought I'd end up meeting you in my lifetime given how distant Uncle Bill and his sister are." Zeb said.

"and I've only heard about your uncle bill in passing, mom always mentioned him but never went into much detail." Alex said.

"and ellie, Madeline, and I are the boat of not knowing much about this in general." Jack said.

"well, maybe next summer you'll be able to come over, or maybe you can stay a few weeks during the winter." Dorothy suggested.

"We can only hope." Zeb said.

"So, alex, wanna help me pack up the radio this evening?" dorothy asked.

"sure, you know, I honestly didn't think through how we were going to get it back to Kansas." Alex said

"Of course, you didn't." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"well do you still have the box I sent it to you in?" Alex asked.

"yes, under the table that the radio is on, didn't you notice?" Dorothy asked.

"I wasn't looking." Alex said.

"you know what, you two, don't worry about the radio, I'll take care of it later." Madeline said.

"you sure Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"yes, you know I can handle it." Madeline said.

"all right, but make sure it gets put away, I know you have some particularly large suitcases." Dorothy said.

"hey, if I didn't have the large suitcases I wouldn't be able to carry all my hats." Madeline said.

"obsession?" Zeb asked.

"sort of, its rather hard to explain." Madeline said.

"I see, I'll ask no more." Zeb said.

And this was basically how it went late into the evening. When the sun began to set, Melinda had put together a large dinner for everyone. After they had all finished dorothy went upstairs to pack. Alex following swiftly behind, the radio had already been squared away by Madeline, so all dorothy had to do was set out her outfit for the morning and pack everything else. Which she did with alex's help.


	53. arrival and a new friend

**Disclaimer, you know.**

" _So, where are your other friends?" zeb asked as he helped dorothy with her bags and the carrier._

" _Already on the train to get some seats." Alex said walking over._

" _Dorothy, give our best to your aunt and uncle." Melinda said._

" _I will auntie Melinda." Dorothy replied._

" _and thank you for helping out around the ranch." Uncle Bill said._

" _don't mention it, anyways, you and uncle ned better take care of your selves." Dorothy said._

" _we'll do our best." He said chuckling._

" _ALL ABOARD!" they heard the conductor yell._

 _Dorothy smiled and hugged Zeb before joining alex on the train._

This was three days before. Dorothy felt herself being shaken awake. Stretching and yawning she looked and found that the train was pulling into the station. Now of course when dorothy said that her friends had already been on the train to get some seats, she had told a little lie. She knew her friends had gone on ahead using magic. She looked at alex and smiled.

"dorothy, I imagine we're home now so can you please let us out, it's getting cramped in here." toto said.

"when we're safely in the station I'll let you two out." Dorothy said.

Suddenly the came to a halt. Alex grabbed his suitcase as wells as Dorothy's so that she didn't have to carry them. She opened her mouth to try and argue but didn't even get a word out before he shushed her.

"oh, it looks like your aunt and your cousins are receiving us." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and picked up the carrier with toto and pockets in it. she took a deep breath and looked around to make sure nothing was getting left behind. Content with the cart being empty she and alex exited the train. Dorothy quickly let toto and pockets out when they were safely on the platform. She then immediately ran over to her aunt and hugged her.

"where's your husband?" Alex asked.

"home, with your uncle, working on the tractor, again." Em said sighing.

Dorothy shook her head, released her aunt from the embrace, and then knelt down and was immediately tackled by her three cousins.

"well, I was missed, I should have seen this coming." Dorothy said.

"okay you three, lets help alex get the stuff in the car and go home." Em said.

Toto immediately barked in agreement. As the four of them got up and walked to the car, the moment they were all in, alex handed dorothy the shoebox with the slippers.

"you really can feel those things." he said sitting down next to her.

When they got back to the farmhouse dorothy was met with what appeared to be a small party set up for her. when she emerged from the car two things happened, one, she was immediately rushed by a bunch of her friends, and secondly, she was pulled into a crushing embraced by Glinda.

"give her some air sis." Ellie said.

Glinda released dorothy and dorothy took a few moments to catch her breath before looking at her friends and giving the okay to bombard her with questions.

"dorothy, how was California?" Betsy asked.

"it was nice." Dorothy said.

"did you do anything interesting?" Donna asked.

"that depends on what you would call interesting." Dorothy said.

"what was your family like?" Trot asked.

"they were very nice, but I have a question now, for my aunt and uncle." Dorothy asked turning to her aunt.

"yes sweetheart?" Em asked.

"are there any other living relatives of mine that I should know about that you haven't said anything about?" dorothy asked.

"I have some distant cousins in Australia, but I haven't heard from them in years." Henry said.

"I see, well, just let me get my stuff inside and I'll be right back out." Dorothy said taking her suitcases from alex.

Once she had her things squared away, she changed into the slippers and grabbed the scepter. Immediately it began glowing brightly which then faded, glad to be reunited with its owner at last. Going back outside, she spent the rest of the morning chatting with the others. However rather early in the afternoon Glinda left to check on Ozma and that gave dorothy an idea. Turning to alex, the look on his face told her he knew exactly she was thinking, as did Betsy, trot, and ellie. Though the one thing she had to question was Madeline's absence. It wasn't like her to miss something where dorothy was concerned. However, as the five of them excused themselves to let the adults talk and leave Annabella and Aislynn to play with the triplets. Going inside, taking Alex's hand, she clicked her heels.

"Take us to Oz." She said.

Suddenly she felt herself lurch forward. She realized how much she really missed going to Oz on a regular basis. This did not however, undermine the fact that she was beginning to feel dizzy and sick. Suddenly she felt her feet hit the ground. Leaning against the scepter for support she managed to keep her balance as did alex, who still looked as though he might vomit. Betsy, trot, and ellie however were lying on the floor. Looking she realized they were in the chambers. There was a tea cup on Dorothy's throne and a note as well. Picking it up she cleared her throat and read it aloud.

"Dorothy, Madeline told me you might drop by, gone to Pumpkinhead's, Love Ozma." She read.

"you know, Ozma has been trying to get us to come meet him ever since spring rolled around, but I didn't think it would be right without you here." Ellie said getting to her feet.

"where does he live again?" Alex asked.

"in a large pumpkin, at the edge of the domain between here and Munchkinland." Lion said walking in.

"Lion!" dorothy shouted running over and hugging him.

"dorothy! Where you been kid?" Lion asked.

"I went to California, you know that." Dorothy said.

"I know, I'm just playing." He said

"where's everyone else?" Betsy asked.

"scarecrow is with Ozma, Tin man is out in the city at the tinsmith's getting polished, so I'm here watching the castle." Lion said.

"and the china princess and marshal mallow?" Dorothy asked.

"candy county, on business." Lion replied.

"my comrades?" ellie asked.

"planning meeting for their surprise for Alyssa and Terrance's wedding." Lion said.

"but that's months, if not another year away." Ellie said.

"Elena is just planning it out." Lion replied.

"and wiser?" dorothy asked.

"since he can't go to the kitchens without Brianna here, I imagine working on his landings." Lion said.

"what's the quickest route to Pumpkinhead's?" Betsy asked.

"straight east, I think the munchkin river actually comes pretty close." He replied.

"we can take Tugg then." Dorothy said.

"exactly, well, I'd go with you but someone needs to watch the castle." Lion said.

"you have my blessing." Dorothy said.

However down at a giant pumpkin patch, Ozma, Glinda, Madeline and Jack were examining pumpkins.

"I'm so glad Scarecrow and pumpkinhead are always able to make conversation." Madeline said.

"from on artificial man to another I assume, Ozma said looking at a big round one, "still too green." She said.

"hey Ozma, where is the munchkin river in relation to this patch?" Jack asked curiously.

"about a mile west of here, I brought Tugg down here once late at night, oh Glinda don't look at me like that." Ozma said.

"Ozma, you know I don't approve of you doing things like that." Glinda said.

"I know, anyways, why do you ask?" Ozma asked feeling a large pumpkin for soft spots.

"Because mads has informed me that dorothy, alex, ellie, Betsy, and trot are about halfway here on Tugg." Jack said.

"oh!" Ozma said.

Glinda gasped and closed her eyes. Grumbling she shook her head.

"I can confirm that statement, they're going quite fast as well, they should be coming up to the point any moment now." Glinda said.

"That's good, oh, wow, Dorothy's not enjoying the swift trip at all." Madeline said looking at some orange fabric that she had in her pocket while sitting down on a rather large pumpkin.

" mads, you're looking a bit ill, is she really doing that bad?" Jack asked.

"they'll be here soon, they just disembarked." Glinda said.

And with that Madeline vanished, returning a few minutes later with the group. They five of them looked at the pumpkin patch they were suddenly standing in. Ozma immediately ran over to dorothy and hugged her.

"so, what's on the agenda?" Ellie asked.

"Ozma is trying to find a pumpkin to carve a new head for Pumpkinhead." Jack said.

"his full name is jack pumpkinhead, but I rotate between referring to him as jack and pumpkinhead." Ozma said.

Dorothy chuckled and looked around, immediately a perfectly round bright orange pumpkin. It was right next to the giant pumpkin that pumpkinhead was living in.

"so, how did the pumpkin get so big?" Trot asked.

"lots of work I imagine, I'm not quite sure, oh, there's a good one." Ozma said walking to the pumpkin that dorothy had spotted

Feeling the pumpkin for soft spots, finding none she took a jackknife from her dress. cutting the vine, she picked it up and immediately the door opened. Scarecrow walked out followed by a funny looking figure. He was taller than scarecrow, his entire body, apart from the clothes and the pumpkin appeared to be made of wood. He was dressed in a pink shirt with white spots dotted around it, over which was a tattered red vest. His legs were dressed in a pair of old, tattered purple pants, and on his feet an old rough pair of shoes. His head was a giant jack-o-lantern, with a large happy smile cut into it.

"oh, house guests, might I offer you some pumpkin pie?" He asked.

"can it wait till after I make you a new head?" Ozma asked.

"all right." replied pumpkinhead.

Dorothy immediately ran over to scarecrow and hugged him.

"well, howdy stranger." Scarecrow said unable to keep a straight face.

"howdy? Have you been talking to my aunt?" dorothy asked.

"no…I've been talking to Madeline." He said.

"I think I'll leave most of the seeds in the pumpkin this time." Ozma said walking over.

"does that affect anything?" Betsy asked.

"yes, the seeds seem to serve as brains." Ozma said sitting down on the ground and starting her work.

"hmm." Alex said.

Dorothy immediately turned and looked at alex.

"you thinking 'bout something?" dorothy asked.

"well, it's an interesting concept, I mean, seeds for brains, he literally sprouts ideas." Alex said.

"that's the point." Ellie said.

"anyways, you mentioned pie?" trot asked.

"yes, pumpkin pie, I make it myself." He said.

"hmmm, a pumpkin pie actually doesn't seem that bad." Dorothy said

"ditto." Madeline said.

"what's that mean?" Asked pumpkinhead

"your head must really be going soft my friend." Scarecrow said.

"it is, yes." He replied.

"I told you when Ozma said it that it means that someone thinks, believes, or wants the same thing." scarecrow said.

"ah, yes, well when one's head begins to spoil…" he said trailing off.

"well apart from my brains all I ever need is a change of straw every now and again and I'm good as new." Scarecrow said

"boys, don't argue." Dorothy said.

"sorry." They both said.

"and, done." Ozma said holding up the pumpkin to them.

The jack-o-lantern that Ozma carved had rather large eyes, a typical triangle nose, and an even jollier smile than the head he was presently wearing

"nice work Ozma." Ellie said.

"yea, it's better than anything I could do." Dorothy said.

"has your aunt ever let you carve a pumpkin?" alex asked.

"well, no, but that's beside the point." Dorothy said.

"so…when can we have some pie? If you don't mind me asking." Madeline asked.


	54. back in the village

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

About a week later dorothy and alex found themselves at the village. The village's name, was just the village, it was an odd place where animals, including birds and insects as well had to take on a form similar to that of a human. The mayor, a he was always called. Was keeper of a special enchantment granted to him by Roquat the Nome king. There was however a catch, if a creature left the village they would return to their original form.

"It didn't used to be that way." The mayor would often say to anyone who asked.

There was once a time where an added enchantment could be used to allow the creatures to keep their human like form outside of the village, but after Madeline's assistant, Wendell, left and never came back, the mayor never allowed use of the enchantment again.

Now in the village dorothy and alex were taking tea with the mayor and some of his best companions.

"so, how are things?" Hawkeye asked

"They've been good, how have you all been?" Dorothy asked.

"decent, but the mayor's son and wife are coming 'round today and staying for the week, borders close tonight." Hawkeye said.

"didn't you once say that his son liked to try and climb on your back?" alex asked.

"indeed." The mayor said walking in with a tray of little cakes.

"where's Beatrice at sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"the cellar, getting some Lacasa." The mayor said offering alex and dorothy the tray.

"so, dorothy, how have Ozma's swimming lessons been going?" Alex asked.

"not as well as I would like, she seems to have a panic attack every time she hits the water, and worse yet, she sinks like a stone." Dorothy said sighing.

"is the queen afraid of water?" Hawkeye asked.

"not sure, though she's normally more open with me than she is with anyone else, either she's not sure about it herself, or she just is frightened to tell me." Dorothy said.

"I'm going to go with she doesn't know, I mean, I've heard Glinda mumble in passing that there are plenty of fairies that can swim." Alex said.

"it's true, and it's not just lake sprites or other water fairies either, all fairies can swim, most just choose not to." The mayor said.

"can fay swim?" Hawkeye asked.

"not sure, not sure she's ever left the woods either." The mayor said as Beatrice walked in with a large red bottle of Lacasa.

"so, why didn't you bring your pets this time?" Beatrice asked looking at dorothy.

"they didn't want to come, said thanks but no, they prefer to keep their present shape." Dorothy said.

"well they were only in those shapes for a few days last time." Beatrice said pouring each of them some of the contents of the bottle.

"yes, and they thought it was novel at first but it doesn't seem to be something they're keen on." Dorothy said.

"you were telling me about that before we came out here." alex said.

"wait, are you two going to stay the week or are you going to try to make it out of town before my wife and son get here?" the mayor asked.

"well, I'd like to meet them, but staying for a week…I'd have to think about that, how long do we have?" dorothy asked

"about an hour and a half your majesty." Beatrice said.

Dorothy sighed and looked at the clock. It was just passed noon.

"dorothy, why don't you make a royal decree or something, making yourself and your friends immune to the laws?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm not sure that's how royalty works, and also, I would never do that." Dorothy said.

"anyone for coffee?" Hawkeye asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Hawkeye, we already have tea, cookies, Lacasa, and a bunch of other refreshments, besides, you're the only one here who drinks the stuff." The mayor said.

"Hey remember that fruit bat, he used to drink it too." Hawkeye said.

"yes, because coffee for whatever reason temporarily restored his vision, I hear he runs a rather nice den in the caves of mount munch." Beatrice said.

"yes, that's what I've been told." Hawkeye replied.

Suddenly however there was the sound of stones against the window. The mayor went over to it and opened it.

"Mayor! The door is jammed again! "came the voice of Clarence, a former caterpillar

"are you sure it's not just locked this time? I haven't heard from El Gato all day." The mayor said.

"knob turns, but its jammed, and I'm not strong enough to push against it." Clarence said.

dorothy and alex both watched over the rims of their teacups as the mayor shut the window and walked down stairs.

"stupid doors' been getting jammed for the last month, even his son can't get it open when it jams, but of all the things we don't have, a carpenter is on that list." Beatrice said.

"well, I think that decided it for us." Dorothy said.

"How do you mean?" Beatrice asked.

Alex stood up and smiled.

"I, just happen to be a carpenter by trade, I'll look at it." he said going downstairs.

Hawkeye and Beatrice both stood up and walked over to the stairs and listened, dorothy did listen but she stayed where she was.

" _what are you doing alex?"_ questioned the mayor.

" _I'm a carpenter by trade."_ He replied.

" _oh, well, by all means, take a look, this door has been irritating me for the last month."_ The mayor said.

"we had a colony o carpenter ants come through maybe seven years ago, terrible carpenters in this form, great dancers though." Beatrice said only to be shushed by Hawkeye.

" _seems the wood warped, you didn't replace this door after the soldiers busted it down?"_ alex asked.

" _Nope, it was still serviceable at the time, and that was nearly nine months ago."_ The mayor said.

" _you should have had it replaced, I mean there's a gigantic and easily noticeable crack going straight through the middle, it appears the wood warped has there been a lot of rain recently?"_ alex asked.

" _rain? Not for the last week no."_ the mayor said.

" _well the wood appears to have swollen and warped."_ Alex said.

" _new door is needed, then isn't it?"_ the mayor asked.

" _I'd need to get my toolbox from home or have Madeline do it for me, but yea a new door would be preferable, trying to shave down the door would just cause problems in the future."_ Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and being thinking about the toolbox alex had built himself, it was made from his name sake wood, teak. It was made from cast off bits of the wood, it had a unique look, a bit like a puzzle. At that moment, however Madeline's voice was heard down stairs.

" _you called?"_ Madeline said.

Immediately Beatrice and Hawkeye turned to dorothy, who shrugged.

" _Madeline, can you pop home and grab my toolbox?"_ alex asked.

" _Sure, back in a flash."_ She replied

Suddenly however dorothy found a piece of paper falling into her lap. Picking it up she found it was a note from Glinda and Ozma, giving her their blessing to stay in the village for a week. She smiled and set the paper down on the table in front of her.

" _Thanks Madeline."_ Alex said.

" _no trouble, hi mayor, nice seeing you, say hi to Clarence and el Gato for me."_ Madeline said.

" _aren't you going to say hi to dorothy?"_ alex asked.

" _I already delivered the message from Glinda and Ozma giving you two their blessing to stay here for the week, what more do ya want?"_ Madeline asked.

"an actual hi would be nice!" dorothy shouted.

"HI!" Madeline shouted up the stairs.

" _well, talk to you later then Madeline."_ Alex said.

" _yep."_ She said.

" _you know, she really freaks me out sometimes."_ The mayor said.

" _same, hey do you think that window is large enough for me to climb through?"_ Alex asked.

"yes, why?" The mayor asked.

"he's going to have to get the door open." Dorothy said.

" _I need to get the door open, and since Clarence said he isn't strong enough one of us has to push the door while the other one pulls."_ Alex said.

A moment later the sound of the window opening, and a few seconds after, the sound of the door being forced open. Followed by the sounds of the

" _hey, where'd those suitcases come from?"_ the mayor asked.

" _Madeline I imagine."_ Alex said.

" _well, anything you need?"_ the mayor asked.

" _um, not that I can think of, other than materials to make a new door with."_ Alex said.

" _I'll see what I can get."_ The mayor said.

" _thanks."_ Alex replied.

" _but first I should probably see what Clarence wanted in the first place."_ The mayor said.

" _seems like a good place to start."_ Alex said.

And with that alex came back upstairs and walked over to dorothy, kissed her on the cheek, and smiled.

"First real job outside of Kansas." He said.

"yes." Dorothy said.

"should be fun." He said.

"well, I guess, I mean, I won't be doing much." She said.

"you could help try to keep the mayor's son in line." Hawkeye suggested.

Dorothy looked at alex, he stared at her with a relatively blank expression. She shrugged and sighed.

"I can try, I have problems keeping my own charge in line, and all she ever wants to do is read." Dorothy said sighing.

"nothing wrong with that." Beatrice said.

Dorothy smiled and finished her tea. they all basically tried to make idle conversation until the mayor returned. This was after about an hour.

"so, did I miss anything?" the mayor asked downing his cup of now cold tea.

"Not really, hey dorothy can you pass me the scepter for a moment?" alex asked.

Dorothy nodded and grabbed the scepter, which had been quietly floating next to her. handing it to alex he smiled and pointed it at his cup of tea, which he hadn't finished yet. The scepter glowed brightly for a moment and a second later his tea was once more steaming hot.

"alex, if you wanted a fresh cup of tea, the kettle is still on the stove, you could've asked." Beatrice said.

"didn't want to be a bother." He said handing the scepter back to dorothy.

"alex, I'm going to have to side with Beatrice here, and so far, this is one of the most hypocritical things you've done." Dorothy said.

"how do you mean?" alex asked.

"you're the one who says magic isn't the answer to everything." Dorothy said leaning over and kissing him

"yes, but how often do I use it?" alex asked.

"touché." Dorothy said sighing and grabbing a small cake from the plate on the table.

"anyways we've got about half an hour till the mayor's son and wife get here." Alex said.

"yep, then the chaos ensues." Beatrice said picking a piece of fluff from her dress and brushing it to the floor.

"speaking of chaos, I haven't heard from el Gato all day." Hawkeye said getting up.

"I know, he normally pops in at least once a day to say hi." Beatrice said.

"perhaps he's ill?" The mayor suggested.

"has that ever stopped him?" Hawkeye asked.

"good point, perhaps he accidentally transported himself out of the village?" the mayor said.

"Or maybe, he's been in the room the whole time and you haven't even noticed." El Gato said coming out from under one of the armchairs.

Dorothy and alex looked at each other, and were glad that he didn't come out from under the couch they were sitting on, as dorothy would have likely spilt the glass of Lacasa she had picked up, and it would have led to a lot of cleaning.

"so, little dotty, how you been?" El Gato asked turning to dorothy.

"I've been going with the flow since we last met, I have to thank you for that advice." Dorothy said not even bothering to try and correct him.

"I'm glad it helped." He replied.

"sadly, it had us parted for a good amount of time." Alex said sighing.

"well, absence makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that." El Gato said.

"I think that's about right." Dorothy said yawning and suddenly growing drowsy.

"you alright?" Hawkeye asked.

"a tad tired, it's nothing." Dorothy said.

"why don't you finish up and take a nap?" Beatrice asked.

"Dorothy, I have to side with Beatrice on this one, you were up really early, or really late, I'm not sure, I managed to fall asleep before you." Alex said.

"early, I managed, an hour…" But that was as far as she got before she yawned again.

"dorothy, I'm not a doctor or anything, but I highly doubt that trying to live off an hour of sleep is good for your health." Hawkeye said.

"it isn't and a friend of ours, a retired doctor, has said stuff to that effect." Alex said sighing.

"dorothy, you really should rest." Beatrice said.

Dorothy looked at all of them and sighed. Finishing her drink, she got up and grabbed the scepter and the suitcases before walking to the nearest of the guest rooms. Alex got up and followed her, standing in the door way. Dorothy sighed once again and plopped down on the bed, and the next thing she knew, she blacked out.


	55. in the meanwhile

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Dorothy was awoken by the sounds of crashing, plates breaking, and Hawkeye yelling. Looking around the room she found the door shut but could hear a terrible ruckus going on outside.

"Stop! Harold! Cut it out!" she heard Hawkeye shout.

looking around she found a clock and noticed she had only slept for about two hours. Getting up and stretching, she grabbed the scepter and sighed.

"would you two be quiet, I'm sure our guest is trying to sleep." Came a woman's voice.

Suddenly it fell silent, she sighed and walked over to the door. Opening it she was immediately met with the gazes of a woman, a small boy, and Hawkeye.

"Oh, miss, I'm so sorry, did my son and Hawkeye wake you?" the woman asked.

The woman, was tall, with flaming red hair and pale skin, she was wearing a salmon pink shirt and a skirt to match. Her son, Harold looked like a spitting image of the mayor, except he, like his mother had flaming red hair. His outfit, was a black shirt with a brown vest, brown pants, and a set of rough looking boots on his feet.

"No, it's alright, I had hoped my friend would have woken me by now." Dorothy said.

"excuse, miss, but might I ask who you and your friend are?" the woman asked.

"your husband didn't tell you?" dorothy asked.

"no, said I'd like the surprise." She replied.

Dorothy sighed and stepped out of the room, allowing the scepter to come into view.

"well, I'm dorothy, dorothy gale." Dorothy said.

"the dorothy gale?" Harold asked.

"been a while since anyone's called me that, but yes." Dorothy said.

"your majesty, I'm sorry if we disturbed you!" the woman immediately said.

"please, just call me dorothy." Dorothy said.

"what are you doing here anyways?" Harold asked.

"visiting, though, now that I'm thinking about it, doesn't the mayor normally visit you guys?" dorothy asked.

"normally yes, but this is the celebration of the day the wizard came to Oz, which is a holiday, so we come here." The woman said.

A moment later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. And was met with alex.

"oh, so you are awake, did they wake you?" Alex asked.

"yes, but it's alright." Dorothy said.

"you must be alex, the boy that Dorothy's always hanging around." The woman said.

"yes ma'am." Alex replied.

"mom, where's dad?" Harold asked.

"I think he's making sure that everything is set." The woman said.

"well, I should get back to work." Alex said.

"Hawkeye, can you take Harold outside." The woman suggested.

"yes ma'am." Hawkeye said walking over to the stairs followed by Harold.

"Now, there is so much I want to ask you if you're willing to tell." The woman said turning to dorothy.

"anything in particular?" dorothy asked.

"well, mostly about emerald city." She said.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

"but can't you just transport yourself to the village?" Ozma asked

"no, not while the borders are closed, magic does have its limits, while the borders are closed, thanks to Roquat's magic, no one can get in or out of there magically." Glinda said.

"and I can't either." Madeline said.

"well, it's just a week." Ozma said sighing.

"Ozma, perhaps we could continue your swimming lessons?" Madeline suggested.

"Hatter, not without dorothy here." Ozma said.

"and given what happened last time, I'd say, in shallower waters." Madeline said.

"if you can find someplace convenient." Ozma said.

"well, there's the underground lake I learned to swim in." Madeline said.

"where's that?" Glinda asked.

"my old branch of the community, people still inhabit that area, I go there sometimes to tend my old flower garden, I have some nice roses growing for a rather floral hat I'm working on." Madeline said smiling.

"alright, well, I'd have to think about it." Glinda said.

Ozma groaned and sighed. Immediately after however, toto and pockets ran into the room and jumped on Ozma's lap.

"well at least these two wanted to stay, they can keep you company." Madeline said.

Toto barked and licked Ozma's face causing her to giggle.

"Well, I do like having these two around." Ozma said.

"well, you girls have fun, I have to go check in on ellie and the girls, then I have to check on Alyssa and Terrance, Alyssa has been having trouble with getting a wedding dress, she doesn't know what one she likes best, so she wants Locasta and I to mediate." Glinda said.

"why not just have dorothy design one like she did for the china princess?" Madeline asked.

"I've thought about that, but haven't been in the same room with them for more than a few seconds." Glinda said.

"I know, I can't even talk to them when they're here." Madeline said.

"and I don't even try to bother them, I have no reason." Ozma said.

"well, anyways, if you girls need anything, the other girls should be finishing up with their meeting shortly after I check in on them." Glinda said walking out of the chambers.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

Em was busy putting together a nice soup for dinner, having gotten the news that dorothy and alex would be staying in Oz for a while, she instinctively invited the teaks over however. They were now sitting in the living room. Little Annabella was playing with the triplets, Aislynn was curled up in an armchair with a book. And Mr. and Mrs. Teak were talking to henry.

"so, any plans for Dorothy's birthday? that'll be coming up soon." Mrs. Teak asked.

"no, I think Madeline has a plan, and I heard that alex already got something for her." henry said.

"oh yes, I've seen it." Mr. Teak said.

"As have I." Mrs. Teak said.

"you know, I know they're still young, but sometimes I half expect alex to come here ask for our blessing." Henry said.

"what are you going on about henry?" Em asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I was just saying that some days, I half expect alex to come here, and ask for our blessing to marry dorothy." Henry said.

"you too?" Em asked.

"I think we all expect it at some point, but would they get married here or in Oz?" Aislynn asked looking up from her book.

"that would be up to them, I should think." Mrs. teak said.

"I'd put my money on Oz, but yes it would be up to them." Em said.

"by the way Emily, have you heard back from your brother?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"not yet, not sure if I will, I hope I will soon though." She replied.

They all shared a sigh before Em went to go check on the soup.

 _Meanwhile back at the village_

"but yes, it's a beautiful place." Dorothy said.

"I see." She replied.

"anything else that you'd like to know?" dorothy asked.

"no, that's all." She said getting up.

Dorothy smiled and got up. She and the Mayor's wife walked downstairs to find alex had taken the door off its hinges and was measuring the door frame and taking notes.

"has the mayor gotten you the materials yet?" dorothy asked.

"not yet, I actually don't know where he is." Alex said

"it's getting late, and the village isn't really that large, he should be back by now." The mayor's wife said

"where's Hawkeye and Harold?" dorothy asked.

"last I saw them, Harold was chasing Hawkeye towards the western border." Alex said.

"but there's nothing over that way apart from forest." She said getting worried.

Dorothy looked at alex who shrugged. Then it clicked with both of them.

"has that forest ever been used for lumber?" Alex asked.

"oh yes, very often, but the trees grow back quickly thanks to the magic provided to us." She replied.

"that must be where he is, your son and Hawkeye must have followed after." Alex said.

"seems reasonable enough, but it'll be dark soon and I didn't see them bring a lantern." She said.

"is it hard to see when its dark in that forest?" Dorothy asked.

"are you sure you got enough sleep dear?" Alex asked.

"I'm only asking because the village seems to be relatively well lit otherwise." Dorothy said.

"well, I wouldn't know, I don't go out that way for fear of being crushed by a falling branch or something." The mayor's wife replied.

"I see, well, alex and I can go looking for them if you'd like." Dorothy said.

"if it's not too much trouble." She replied.

"it's no trouble at all." Dorothy said tightening her grasp on the scepter.

Alex sighed and put his things in his toolbox. After locking it, he took Dorothy's hand and they started for the western border. It didn't take long for them to reach it and the forest. It took even less time to find the group. Both Hawkeye and Harold were asleep under a tree while the mayor was busy swinging an axe into one of the trees.

"um, Mr. mayor, sir?" dorothy asked causing him to jump.

"oh, dorothy, alex, you scared me." He said setting down the axe.

"how long have you been chopping at that tree?" alex asked taking the scepter and walking over.

"not sure, I guess I lost track of time." The mayor said looking up at the sky.

"well, your son and Hawkeye are out cold." Dorothy said.

"that I knew, they nodded off about an hour or so ago." The mayor said.

"can I see that axe for a moment?" alex asked.

"sure." The mayor said handing it to him.

Alex took it and ran his finger across the blade. It felt dull, really dull. Bringing the scepter up to it confirmed it. the edge of the blade had been whacked to a dull flat edge.

"just as I suspected, um, when was the last time you sharpened this?" Alex asked.

"sharpened it? I just got it a few months ago, haven't taken it to the grindstone yet." The mayor said.

"okay, well, it needs sharpening." Alex said.

"hm, I'll have to do that later tonight." The mayor said walking over to his son.

"should we wake them?" dorothy asked.

"that would be best, I managed to bore them to sleep with one of my stories." The mayor said.

"can I hear it?" dorothy asked.

"you wouldn't last through it, no one ever does, my voice just seems to bore people to sleep." The mayor said.

"hngh? What? How long have I been out?" Hawkeye asked.

"about an hour, Harold, wake up." The mayor said shaking his son.

"urk, hngh? Is the story over?" Harold asked getting to his feet.

"long over, come on, I'm sure Helen is worried sick." The mayor said.

"your wife's name is Helen?" alex asked.

"yes, I wanted my son to have a normal name." the Mayor said.

"so, your wife chose something that started with H, right? I've been meaning to ask that." Hawkeye said.

"oh, no I wanted it to start with an H, after his mother, so we went through a list and Harold was the one we agreed on." The mayor said.

"oh." Was all Hawkeye could say.

"it's dark." Harold said.

"yes, I uh, lost track of time." The mayor said.

"trying to chop down a tree with a dull axe." Alex said as they started walking.

When they got back to the village square and back to the mayor's house they found his wife, and Beatrice waiting anxiously for them.

"oh, thank goodness, you're all alright." Helen said.

"sorry, I lost track of time trying to chop down a tree to get some wood to replace the door." The mayor said.

"with a dull axe." Alex said

"Honey I told you to sharpen that thing two weeks ago, when you had trouble chopping firewood." Helen said.

"yes, well, you know how we men can be, not taking notice of a problem until we actually need to solve it to get something done in the first place." Alex said

"alex, you aren't like that." Dorothy said

"I see the point though, and the boy is right, I'm just stubborn." The Mayor said.

"no, you're not stubborn, you just always have a lot on your plate running this village." Helen said kissing him.

"Sir, dinners' ready." Beatrice said coming down stairs.

"Oh boy! Food!" Harold said running upstairs, knocking over Beatrice in the process.

"so, few things make that kid run, food it seems, is one of them, sir, ma'am, is it okay if I take my dinner in the watchtower?" Hawkeye asked.

"if you'd like." Helen said.

"please." He said.

Both Helen and the mayor nodded and Hawkeye smiled revealing all his sharp teeth before heading upstairs.

"smells like rice, peppers, beans, fresh corn, and warm biscuits." Dorothy said sniffing the air, her stomach letting out an audible growl.

"that's quite a nose you got there." Beatrice said.

"yes, it is, I couldn't do that." Alex said.

And with that they all went upstairs. A large amount of food was already set out on the middle of the table. Harold was sitting there waiting, his stomach growling having not eaten since lunch. As they all sat down and ate, Beatrice brought a plate up to Hawkeye.

"I've always wondered how he eats with those teeth of his, he always looks away from people when he eats." Harold said.

"Harold, please don't discuss things like that at the dinner table." The mayor said.

"Beatrice has out done herself yet again." Helen said trying to quickly change the subject.

"thank you, ma'am." Beatrice said.

"Beatrice I've told you, call me Helen." Helen said.

"yes ma'am." Beatrice said.

"I'm having that strange sense of déjà vu." Alex said.

Dorothy giggled and kissed him on the cheek causing retching sounds from to be emitted from Harold.

"oh Harold, I'm sure one day you'll find a sweetheart." Helen said.

"does Harold even have companions his own age?" Beatrice asked.

"No, every time he gets near one, they either end up hating him for some abstract reason." Helen said.

"interesting." Alex said

They continued the rest of the meal in silence. When they were finished dorothy helped Beatrice with dishes while alex and the mayor put the door back on its hinges for the night. The mayor then went down to the cellar to sharpen the axe. Alex then went to the guest room with dorothy.

"so, magical lock on the tool box?" dorothy asked.

"had Madeline procure it, not even you could get into it unless I wanted you too, ideal for hiding little surprises." Alex said.

"sneaky." Dorothy said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know, that's the point." Alex said.

"what does it do if someone does try to get into it?" dorothy asked.

"zaps them, like the scepter." He said.

"ow." Dorothy said wincing.

"yep." Alex said as a knock came on the door.

"come in." dorothy said.

Immediately the door opened and Helen walked in.

"if you do plan to get any sleep, I'd suggest using these." She said setting two sets of ear plugs on the nightstand.

"ear plugs?" dorothy asked.

"ear plugs, my son, he sometimes gets night terrors, and he's a rather light sleeper, he'll be up just before sunrise and start making a storm's worth of noise." Helen said.

"thank you." Alex said.

Helen nodded and left the room. Shutting the door behind her.

"so, do we use them?" alex asked picking up a set of earplugs and examining them.

"will it make a difference? I'm up at around that time most days anyway." dorothy said.

"fair point, kitten." Alex said kissing her cheek.

Dorothy giggled and sighed. There was then another knock on the door.

"come in!" they both said

immediately the door opened and this time it was the mayor.

"you two settling in well?" he asked.

"yes sir." They said.

"that's good, well, if you need anything, help yourselves." He said.

"thank you." Dorothy said.

"well, I'll leave you two alone now, I would recommend the earplugs by the way." He said stepping out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Alex smiled and plopped down next to dorothy. As the house fell relatively silent, all that could be heard was the echoing of the grindstone in the basement as the mayor continued to sharpen the axe.

"can you make a door out of a whole tree?" dorothy finally asked

"hmm? Oh, yea, I could make a couple and he does bring back the whole tree, I'll make a spare as well, and before you ask dear, no I don't inspect another invasion to nearly snap the door in two." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and yawned, before snuggling up to alex and falling asleep.


	56. never a true dull moment

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Dorothy woke early the next morning with her arms wrapped around alex. releasing him he turned over and smiled.

"morning." He said with a smile.

"morning." Dorothy replied.

"sleep well?" he asked.

"yes, how long you been up?" dorothy asked.

"about half an hour, you started clinging maybe ten minutes ago," Alex said.

"oh." Dorothy said.

"yea, it's still early yet, I think I heard Hawkeye going up to the watchtower." He said.

"is the house really that quiet?" dorothy asked.

"for now, I imagine Harold will be up soon." Alex said.

A moment later they heard running footsteps.

"or, he'll be up now." Dorothy said.

"yep…should we wait?" alex asked.

"Mom!? Father?!" came Harold's voice echoing through the house

"let's go out, we can help Helen if she needs it." dorothy said.

"wanna get changed?" alex asked pointing to the suitcases.

"sure, can you give me a moment?" dorothy asked.

Alex nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Dorothy smiled and opened the suitcase with her name on it. taking out an orange and a blue jean dress to go over it, she quickly changed her outfit. Grabbing the scepter she smiled and slid the slippers on. She then let alex back into the room and left so that he could change. He emerged from the room about five minutes later wearing black pants and matching shirt with a brown vest over it.

"father!? Mother!?" came Harold's voice from the kitchen.

"alright Harold, hold your horses." Came Helen's voice as she walked out of her room.

"morning ma'am." Dorothy and alex said in unison.

"oh, did Harold wake you?" Helen asked.

"no, we were already awake." Alex said.

"ah, well, alright." She said walking over to them.

"mom, can I help with breakfast?" Harold asked "for the guests?" he added.

A moment later there was the sound of many metal pans hitting the floor was heard. The three of them ran over to the kitchen and found Harold holding a rather large frying pan, and several other pots and pans were sitting on the ground.

"so…how do you like your eggs?" she asked

"I'm not fussy, so whatever everyone else has." Dorothy said.

"ditto." Alex said.

"so, will scrambled do?" Helen asked.

"sure." Dorothy and alex said

"I thought I heard talking, ma'am would you like me to take care of breakfast?" Beatrice asked coming upstairs.

"no, no Beatrice, I'll take care of it, however, have you seen Hawkeye this morning?" Helen asked.

"I think he's already up in the watchtower." Beatrice said

"which way is the watch tower?" dorothy asked.

"third door on the left, up the spiral staircase." Helen said

Dorothy and alex nodded and went up to the door. Going up to the watchtower, they found the watchtower was also the bell tower and found it was rather roomy and well equipped. Hawkeye was sitting in a revolving chair looking through a gold spyglass.

"they up?" Hawkeye asked.

"Helen and Harold are." Alex said.

"and Beatrice" dorothy said.

"breakfast will be ready in an hour or so I imagine, it will be scrambled eggs and toast" Hawkeye said

"well Helen is making scrambled eggs." Alex said.

"it's the only type of eggs she actually knows how to make properly." Hawkeye said shutting the spyglass.

"what's that spyglass for, I thought you had wonderful vision?" dorothy asked.

"I do, this spyglass is magic, given to me by lady Angela." Hawkeye said.

"lady Angela is a friend of ours." Alex said.

"yes, I'm aware, and with the spyglass, I can see farther than I already can." Hawkeye said.

"when did she give it to you?" alex asked.

"about three months ago, I can see as far as the yellow brick road now." Hawkeye said.

"that must be useful." Alex said.

"yes, I can see people coming long before they get close now." Hawkeye said

"Hawkeye?" came Beatrice's voice

"oh, good morning Beatrice." Hawkeye said closing the spyglass and setting it on a little table.

"The mayor is awake now, I imagine that after breakfast he's going to go straight back to the forest and chop down that tree, I think he's going to need our help with it." Beatrice said.

"well, it's not a very large tree, but I imagine you're right." He said.

"wont Harold try to tag along though?" alex asked.

"probably, he always does." Hawkeye said.

"Hawkeye, I do have to ask, why do you come up here when the border is closed?" Beatrice asked.

"huh? Well, mostly habit I guess." Hawkeye said.

"I see, well I should go make sure the breakfast doesn't get burned." Beatrice said heading back downstairs.

Hawkeye sighed and reclined back in his chair.

"dorothy, alex can you two keep a secret?" Hawkeye asked.

"of course," They both said.

"don't tell Beatrice this, but I really like her, a lot." Hawkeye said.

Dorothy and alex nodded. Crossing their hearts and doing a zipping motion over their lips.

"your secret is safe with us." Dorothy said.

"good." Hawkeye said.

Alex then walked over to the railing and looked out. You could see the entirety of the village from the tower. However just being close to the railing made him nervous.

"awfully, um high up, isn't it?" alex asked.

"oh yes, this is the tallest building in the village." Hawkeye said.

"oh, come on alex, don't tell me you're afraid of heights again." dorothy said smiling at him.

"what? No, of course not." Alex said chuckling nervously.

"alex?" dorothy asked sternly giving him a piercing look.

Alex took a step back and found his back against the railing. He sighed, and hung his head.

"dorothy, I've never quite gotten over my fear of heights, I hate it just as much as ellie does, the only thing that keeps me from practically passing out on the emerald city window sills is that facts that they're quite sturdy, there's always someone around to keep one from doing something stupid, and you're almost always there." alex said.

"well, this tower is a bit old and rickety, some munchkin builders are coming next month to fix it up, I've been sitting up on this tower almost every day for I don't even know how long anymore." Hawkeye said.

"not exactly reassuring." Alex said walking back over to dorothy.

"no, it really isn't, but alex, you should try to get over your fear of heights." Dorothy said.

"I know, I know, and given the amount of times I've been up on high heights, and the amount of times I'll have to in the future." Alex said gulping.

"well, why don't you go _down_ stairs and see if Helen needs any help with breakfast?" Hawkeye asked.

"capital suggestion, dorothy, you wanna come or would you like to look at the view?" alex asked.

"I think I'll look at the view a bit, scaredy cat." Dorothy said giggling.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." Alex said sticking his tongue out at her.

"well scaredy wolf doesn't have that ring to it." dorothy said in a sing-song tone.

"well, you got me there dear." He said descending down the stairs.

"are you two always like this when someone isn't trying to kill you?" Hawkeye asked.

"not normally, no." dorothy said walking over to Hawkeye

"it's a beautiful view, don't you agree?" Hawkeye asked motioning out.

Dorothy smiled and looked out. The view of the village was indeed beautiful. You could see the sun beginning to peek over the horizon and it lit up the sky beautifully.

"oh wow." Dorothy said leaning against the railing

However, as she leaned against the railing it wobbled a bit. It bothered her that it wobbled, because that meant it was indeed rather old and rickety. Taking a step back, her foot caught the chair and she would have taken quite a spill had Hawkeye not caught her.

"whoa, easy there." Hawkeye said.

"sorry Hawkeye, I wasn't looking where I was going." Dorothy said.

"it's alright, I've done that a few times myself." Hawkeye said chuckling.

Dorothy let out a nervous chuckle. Her heart was beating at 90 miles a minute.

"I think, I'll join alex downstairs." Dorothy said.

Hawkeye chuckled and nodded. Dorothy sighed and carefully walked down the stairs.

 _Meanwhile in Glinda's domain._

Glinda hadn't gotten any sleep as she and Locasta offered dress designs to Alyssa. Neither of them were able get a word in other wise.

"no, too fluffy." Alyssa said throwing the paper away.

"Alyssa." Glinda tried to say.

"Terrance." Locasta tried to say

But neither of them batted an eye as she took another design from Glinda.

"not formal enough." She said.

"Alyssa I think Glinda…" but that as far as he got before Alyssa shushed him.

"Terrance, shush, I'm thinking." Alyssa said

"Alyssa, please, either pick something or listen to what I have to say, because, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I would actually like some rest!" Glinda said sternly.

"huh, oh, yes ma'am?" Alyssa enquired.

"I've been trying to say for the last several hours, why not have dorothy design a wedding dress for you, like she did for the china princess for her wedding?" Glinda asked.

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to bother her about it just yet." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, she's you're maid of honor." Locasta said.

"I know, but it doesn't want to think I'm imposing a burden on her." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, it wouldn't hurt to just ask her." Locasta said.

"I have to agree with Locasta, dear, we should just ask dorothy, I mean the worst she can say is no." Terrance said.

"true, but we still have to wait a week while she's at the village." Alyssa said.

"how did you hear about that?" Glinda asked curiously.

"oh, just because I seem too busy for everyone else doesn't mean I don't have time for my sister." Alyssa said.

"I see, well if this conflict is finally resolved, I'm going back to my room in emerald city to take a nap." Glinda said

"can I tag along?" Alyssa asked.

"if you want to, there isn't anything particularly interesting going on." Glinda said getting up and offering a hand.

"I'll tag along as well." Terrance said taking Alyssa's hand.

Alyssa took Glinda's hand and in a moment, they were off.

 _Meanwhile in the city._

"Ozma, do you have any plans for today?" Madeline asked.

"not really, oh, good morning ellie." Ozma said as ellie walked in.

"morning your majesty." Ellie said as she walked over to her.

"has Glinda finished with Alyssa yet?" Madeline asked.

"yes, she's in her room now, taking a nap, she's completely beat, which is unusual even for Glinda." Ellie said

"well, it has been a long week, I mean, consistently chasing us around." Alyssa said as she and Terrance walked in.

"wait a tick, you two knew she was always trying to get your attention?" Madeline asked.

"oh, she's always trying to get our attention, she's my boss to put it lightly." Alyssa said.

"well why weren't you listening to her?" Ozma asked.

"we kinda got, um, what's the term?" Terrance asked.

"Carried away?" ellie asked.

"yea, that." Terrance said.

"hey ellie, you still carry around that little ball of yours?" Alyssa asked.

"I always have one on hand in case I get bored, wanna bounce it around?" she asked taking a little red bouncy ball from her pocket.

"oh, oh, bounce it here!" Ozma said eagerly.

"okay, catch." Ellie said bouncing the ball to Ozma.

Immediately she caught it with one hand between her thumb and her index finger. A moment later both toto and pockets ran in and jumped up on the throne.

"okay you two, I know you want some attention, Alyssa catch." Ozma said bouncing the ball to her before petting the two animals.

"ellie I assume I don't need to give you the run-down of how things went with your sister?" Alyssa asked catching the ball and bouncing it to her.

"nope, but really you should have just asked dorothy on the get go." Ellie said catching it and bouncing it to Terrance.

"we probably should've but Alyssa didn't want to bother dorothy about it, and honestly I didn't want to either." Terrance said catching it and tossing it to Madeline.

"well, I don't do dresses that often, and I won't start now." Madeline said bouncing the ball towards Ozma.

"well I guess that's fair, but what about Terrance?" she asked bouncing the ball to Alyssa.

"what about him?" she asked catching it.

"doesn't he have to get an outfit?" Ozma asked.

"oh, he already has one." Alyssa said tossing the ball to ellie.

"yea, it's a nice tuxedo, he's also got a nice velvet jacket for the reception." Ellie said tossing it to Terrance.

"I got the idea from alex, he'll be wearing his as well." He said tossing it to Madeline.

"which one, and I mean which color? I need to know what jack is going to have to wear." Madeline said.

"the violet one." Terrance said.

"Oh, thanks." Madeline said tossing the ball back to Ozma then vanishing.

 _Meanwhile back at the village._

After a large breakfast, the mayor, Hawkeye followed by Harold, and Beatrice went out to finish with the tree. Dorothy and alex were left with Helen, who insisted she didn't need any help. This left dorothy with nothing to do, apart from watch alex take the door off its hinges again and double check his measurements and notes.

"why don't you ask Helen if there's any paper you can use to sketch on?" alex asked as He continued to measure the door frame.

"I guess that's an idea, assuming Helen knows where her husband keeps his supplies." Dorothy said.

"well, we can hope." Dorothy said sighing.

Alex looked at her and smiled before take out his reading glasses and putting them on. As he read through his notes one more time, Dorothy sighed once more and got up, walking upstairs she found Helen, sitting next to a window, sketchpad in hand, staring out the window and sketching. Dorothy walked over to her and peered at the pad. It was the start of a beautiful landscape sketch of the scenery outside.

"you like it? it's what I do when I have some free time, which isn't often anymore." Helen said.

"it's beautiful." Dorothy said.

"you think so?" Helen asked.

"coming from another artist, yes I do." Dorothy said.

"you draw?" Helen asked.

"sometimes, yes, I actually came up here to ask if you knew where some paper and a pencil were that I could use." Dorothy said.

"you can use a few pages from my sketchpad if you'd like, my husband doesn't like anyone going in his study when he's not around, worried that his pristine organization will get ruined." Helen said.

"well, how many free pages do you have?" dorothy asked.

"oh, plenty, it's a fresh pad, I brought it from home." She said carefully tearing out a few pieces of paper from the pad.

"thanks." Dorothy replied taking the paper.

"anything for a princess." Helen said.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

"Em, there's a package from your brother." Henry said.

Immediately Em got up from her seat and walked over to henry. Taking the package from him, she went over to the table and opened it. from it she pulled a wooden box and smiled. this was the puzzle box that Dorothy's father and Mr. teak had made for them. It was meant to be used to hold secret messages. Squeezing the box at the top far left and opposite bottom right corner she was able to slide the walls of the box open. Inside were two pieces of paper, one on which was written in cipher, the other of which was a half-finished letter. Within minutes she had the cipher translated.

"well?" Aislynn asked from her chair.

"it reads, Emily, attached with this letter is a half-finished letter by me, wanting to make amends, when your letter arrived coded in our cipher I took to work decoding and wrote this message, next summer, Melinda, Ned, Zeb, and I shall come visit you, there are some things, that are best left said in person, your truly, bill." Em Read.

"well, at least he's on the same page as you." Henry said.

"yes." Was all Em could say before getting up and walking over to the playpen.

"how long has it been since you last saw your brother?" Aislynn asked.

"at the funeral for Dorothy's parents, it was also the last time we spoke, wasn't much, but it established that at the time, we really never wanted to speak to each other, however Melinda, said we should at least tolerate each other for a yearly phone call." Em said.

"oh." Aislynn replied.

"mama?" the triplets enquired.

"yes, my children?" Em asked.

"we're hungry." They said in unison.

"well it is nearly lunch time." Aislynn said.

"yes, it is." Em said looking at her watch.

She sighed and got up. She was beginning to feel a bit hungry herself.

"shall I get the kids in their chairs while you make lunch?" henry asked.

"please henry." Em said heading for the kitchen

Meanwhile, across town however, Betsy and trot were lying on the floor of trot's room. Feeling bored out of their minds.

"any ideas yet?" Betsy asked.

"nope." Trot replied.

"me neither." Betsy said.

They both lay in their place trying to think of something interesting to do. They could play with the dolls, but that had become boring the previous day. For some reason that the girls couldn't comprehend, they were bored, but at the same time they didn't feel like doing a thing.

"Betsy?" trot finally asked

"yes trot?" Betsy replied.

"I think something is wrong with us." Trot said.

"what?" Betsy asked now rather confused.

"well, we're both bored out of our minds, there's plenty of things to do, but at the same time we don't seem to want to do anything." Trot said.

"I think you two have come down with a bad case of the lazys." Mrs. Griffiths said walking in with some sandwiches for the two of them.

"well, in an odd way, I guess that's about right, hopefully we'll be better by tomorrow." Betsy said.

"thanks for the sandwiches mom." Trot said taking the sandwiches from her mother and giving one to Betsy.

"maybe you two could ask Aislynn if she can bring you two to Oz?" Mrs. Griffiths asked.

"no, only Ellie, Madeline, and dorothy have the ability to bring us there." Betsy said sighing.

"Well, you could go swimming in the lake." She suggested.

"maybe tomorrow." Trot said.

"well, if you're not open to suggestions, I'll take my leave, oh and Betsy your mom called, you can stay again tonight." Mrs. Griffiths said walking out of the room.

"well, that's good." Betsy said.

"why's that?" trot asked.

"mom is going to try to make a soufflé again." Betsy said.

"didn't her last one come out as basically a brick?" trot asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"could've broken a window with it once it had cooled." Betsy said chuckling.

"really?" trot asked.

"yea, instead we threw it out though." Betsy said.

"well, at least Mrs. Gale has been trying to teach her how to cook." Trot said.

"yea, mom can now do soup without managing to ruin it somehow." Betsy said.

"well that's good news." Trot said giggling.

"yep, no more tasteless broths, she taught my mom how to make stock as well." Betsy said.

"oh, mom won't let me try that till I'm older." Trot said.

"trot, you still need a stepstool to use the sink properly." Betsy said.

"fair point." Trot said.

"anyways, maybe your mother will let me teach you one of these days." Betsy said.

"oh, could you?" trot asked anxiously.


	57. winds of change

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The next day, went rather like the day before it, except no one went to chop down a tree, and this time alex, instead of measuring and taking notes, was busy shaving away at the wood from the old tree. She sat on the stairs with a clipboard the mayor had given her, and some sketching paper. She had been sketching door designs for the past hour. The only one she really liked was a simple door, in shape and form, except there was a design of a dragon head door knocker on it. alex liked the old-fashioned type of door that you could open one half of at a time. Their work took their minds of the consistent crashing noises caused by Harold upstairs.

"so, how's the sketching coming along?" alex asked looking up from his work.

"Decent, at the moment, problem is, watching you, I still have doors on the mind." Dorothy said smiling at him.

"how many more doors have you designed?" alex asked curiously.

"about 20." Dorothy said.

"ah, well, I've been thinking about this village, and I don't know, but there's something that's kinda bothering me." Alex said.

"what's that?" dorothy asked.

"fish, do fish fall under the same criteria as every other creature?" He asked.

"hmm, good point, I mean, people around here have at least one or two traits that match their original forms, like for example Beatrice has those iron bands that she wears, and Hawkeye has sharp teeth rather like his sharp beak." Dorothy said.

"yes, and then there's Chester, he's got those big thick glasses that are like insect eyes." Alex said.

"what are you two going on about?" The mayor asked coming down the stairs with box in hand.

"well, we were discussing how the people around here have features that seem to represent parts of their creature form, and that got us wondering, how does the enchantment work on fish?" dorothy asked curiously.

"oh, it doesn't, unlike mermaids, regular fish don't adapt to our form really well, even when taking on this form their skin is whatever color their scales were, and they are unable to breath outside of water, so likewise they could never talk, dunno why, it just happens like that, Roquat could never figure out why." The mayor said.

"oh." Alex said beginning to wish he hadn't asked.

"actually, speaking of the enchantment, that's one thing that's been bugging me, how come you don't let animals keep their form when they leave? I mean, they choose to come here and accept the form, why can't they keep it if they want to?" dorothy asked.

"protection mainly, I think was the point, it feels so long since I put that ordinance in place and had Roquat change the enchantment, Wendell said he'd be back in a few days and never came back, I do believe he's the assistant of the hatter still if I remember correctly." The mayor said.

"your memory is good, he doesn't talk to us much, last time I saw him he was eating a carrot actually." Alex said getting back to his work.

"I see, well he was a white rabbit at one point." The mayor said.

"but what are you protecting? I mean people and animals live in this village, and it really should be their decision if they keep the form or not" dorothy asked.

The mayor looked at her, and then sat down on the stairs in thought. The look on his face was one dorothy didn't like. It looked like a mixture between someone who was upset and someone who was confused. This persisted for several minutes, the only noise being that of both alex working, and the three of them breathing. The mayor then shook his head and sighed.

"honestly, it's slipped my mind, I can't remember." He finally said.

"well, then, why continue doing it?" dorothy asked.

"because it's how things have been for a long time, I'll admit El Gato, Clarence, and I have held council to consider removing the ordinance and having the enchantment changed back, but I'm worried that some of my friends won't come back." The mayor said worriedly.

"Like Wendell?" alex asked.

"yes, he was a good friend, one of our first and finest." He said sighing.

"but el Gato learned his transporting trick from Wendell, but who did he learn it from?" Alex asked.

"that, he learned from Roquat, who came to visit to check on my progress." The Mayor said.

"and the rest is history I imagine?" Alex asked.

"that's about the gist of it." the mayor said getting up.

"I should be done in another day or so." Alex said.

"splendid." The mayor said starting back upstairs.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

Madeline had spent a good majority of her morning making a hat for herself, purple with blood crimson dots. She also spent some of her time listening to Dorothy's thoughts, though she found this boring as dorothy wasn't thinking of anything interesting. Wendell and Morris were sitting in a corner engaged in a game of chess, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. This she found odd, as normally he was always around to put in his two cents about her hats.

"Morris? Wendell?" Madeline called.

"yes boss?" they both said looking from their game

"do you know where Jack is?" she asked not looking up from her work.

"I think he said something about going to the courtyard." Morris said.

"did he? Have I really been that wrapped up in my work?" Madeline asked.

"when aren't you?" Wendell asked turning his attention back to the game.

"fair point Wendell, thank you." She said picking up the hat and doing one last inspection.

"any time boss." He said.

Madeline smiled and left the room with the hat in hand, and immediately ran into Glinda.

"Oh, Glinda, good morning, I'm sorry for running into like that." Madeline said.

"good morning Madeline, it's alright, I should have been paying better attention." Glinda said

"you on your way to the courtyard?" Madeline asked curiously.

"yes, I left Ozma there under Jack's supervision." Glinda said as they both started for the courtyard.

"that's never a good idea, Jack easily falls asleep you know that." Madeline said

"yes, well I've only been away for a few minutes." She said.

"a few minutes is all it takes Glinda, and anyways, you have more authority over Ozma than jack does." Madeline said.

"true as that may be, Ozma is queen, the only one that she really seems to take orders from is dorothy." Glinda said

"I don't _seem_ to take orders from anyone, I am my own person, I'm just more open to persuasion with dorothy around, I feel more comfortable with her." Ozma said finishing up a flower wreath.

"oh, hey mads, nice hat, is that for you or for dorothy?" Jack asked walking over and handing her a tulip.

"Me, Jack, why didn't you leave a note saying you were coming out here?" Madeline asked.

"I couldn't get your attention so I decided, why bother." Jack said.

Glinda smiled and with a wave of her hand summoned a bouquet of flowers and a vase to put them in.

"there, I think I'll send these to Lady Cassandra." Glinda said.

"shall I make up a card to go with them?" Madeline asked.

"no thank you, I want these to have my personal touch." Glinda said with a smile.

"well, I was actually thinking about visiting her later, check on Theodora and the child of hers." Madeline said.

"last I heard they were getting on quite well." Glinda said.

"how long ago was that?" Ozma asked curiously.

"last week, I got a letter by carrier dove." Glinda said.

"I assume she gives us her best regards." Madeline said.

"yep, she also says I'm always welcome for tea, and that her sister and Mother come around more often now." Glinda said.

"I've heard whispers over the wind that she has a pet of her own now too." Jack said

"well, I wouldn't say pet, it's a giant falcon, it was injured during that windstorm last month, Cassandra and Theodora went out to asses any possible damages and found him with a broken wing, giant bird though, I've seen it, she had me bring a poultice over for its wing to sooth the pain, if I had had to guess it's nearly half of Wiser's height." Glinda said.

"must have quite a wingspan." Madeline said.

"that I wouldn't know, but what I do know is that he can talk, doesn't have much to say, but he can talk." Glinda said.

"but, surely with one of your potions and Cassandra and Theodora's care he would have healed up right quick?" Ozma asked.

"oh, he's able to fly, he just stays because he says that's where the wind took him." Glinda said.

"well, I've been thinking about getting a pet too." Madeline said.

At that moment toto and pockets came bolting into the courtyard.

"seems like these two were beginning to feel left out." Jack said.

"speaking about left out, where is everyone anyways? I've just realized that I haven't heard anything from the china princess, Marshall Mallow, Scarecrow, Lion, or tin man, or even wiser all day, I know the girls are holding their little planning powwow but where are the others?" Madeline asked.

"well, Marshall Mallow had to return to candy county because of a sudden heatwave, and The China Princess went with him, wiser, he's been in Winkie country, literally overseeing the cleanups that have been going on since castle west was restored, and the other three, they are working on some repairs on Tugg." Glinda said.

"well, it is a beautiful day." Ozma said.

"too beautiful to be idle." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you should probably put some water in that vase If you're not going to send them right away." Jack said.

Glinda looked at the flowers in the vase she was holding, she had somehow completely forgotten she was holding them. She shook her head to clear it.

"wow, I completely spaced on that, well, I have a letter to write, Madeline, try to keep Ozma out of trouble." Glinda said walking out of the courtyard.

 _Back in the village._

"Hey dorothy can I get you to hold this steady while I shave down the edges a bit it keeps wobbling because the floor is a tad uneven and though I'm not one to complain, because this isn't my father's shop and I don't see a first aid kit around I'd rather not have my hand slip and hurt myself with this thing." alex said.

"sure." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to him.

"just put pressure on this end here, just be mindful that you don't get splinters." Alex said.

Dorothy nodded and held the piece of wood down. Looking at alex, she smiled, she always admired how efficient he was, and how much dedication he put into his work. And the door was turning out beautifully, at least for a door.

"that enough?" she asked.

"it's perfect, I'll let you know when you can get up." Alex said.

"alright, you know, I think I should _tell_ Maddie to bring ace, Trot and Betsy to emerald city, I mean, I know ace won't be doing anything other than reading and I don't want her cooped up in the house." Dorothy said.

"and trot and Betsy can play with her, keep her amused." Alex said.

"yep, that's the plan." Dorothy said.

"you know, I'm surprised she hasn't just popped in here in a while." Alex said.

"that's 'cause she can't." Beatrice said coming downstairs with two glasses of lemonade.

"because the border is closed?" alex asked.

"well, yes, when the border is closed nothing can get in or out of the village, not even by magic, it's to keep the mayor's son from running off and causing mischief when he's here, and from someone trying to try and cause harm in the village when he is away." Beatrice said.

"but Madeline seems to be much different than the average magic user." Alex said.

"it's not your average protection magic, the spell was made by Roquat like the enchantment that gives us this form, basically put the only people that could get through the border are Roquat, Father time, Lady Cassandra, and Ozma, other than that no one is powerful enough to get through." Beatrice said.

"oh." Alex said.

"anyways, I brought you two some lemonade." She said putting the glasses on the desk next to them.

"Thank you, Beatrice." They both said.

"you're welcome, I wish Harold knew how to use manners." She said with a sigh as she started back upstairs.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance before going back to what they were doing. Both wondered how Ozma was powerful enough to be able to get through the spell when she didn't use magic that often. But that was question they both knew wasn't likely to get answered. they remained in silence for a good twenty minutes before alex ran his hand along his work and made a content sigh.

"okay, you can stop holding it now." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and got up. The two of them walked over to the desk and grabbed their lemonade. It was still ice cold, which was good because it had gotten rather hot and stuffy in the room even with the door open.

"you know, I don't know how you do it, work like that all the time, I mean I often find farm chores boring but that, its precision work, and on beautiful and hot days like this." Dorothy said.

"well, the efficiency comes from practice and effort, what drives me, is thinking about the time I'll get spend with you afterwards." He said.

"you flatter me." Dorothy said with a giggle.

"dorothy, I'm serious, I find it boring sometimes, but at least when I think about spending time with you after wards it gives me the drive to keep going." Alex said.

"you worked up a deal with your father, didn't you?" Dorothy asked.

"yea, a little, I do my best work helping him and the more of it I do, the more time I get to spend with you and the others." Alex said.

"I guess that's fair." Dorothy said taking a sip from her glass.

"well, my father told me that he used to have to work for months at a time before his father would let him have some fun, but he would never even bother asking if his father seemed in a worse mood than usual." Alex said.

"you know, all I ever hear is bad things about your grandfather, except that he's the one who gave your dad his current shop." dorothy said.

"I know, bit discouraging, isn't it? I guess I should be glad I never knew him." Alex said.

"yea, I don't think I would have liked him much." Dorothy said.

"There's an old painting of him in the cellar of the shop, its framed rather oddly though." Alex said.

"oddly?" dorothy swallowing another sip of lemonade.

"well, one time when the shop was closed I went down there to put away some scraps and decided to look at the painting, the frame was definitely made by a teak, it's got our seal on it, but it appears to be too thick for the painting and the paper that the painting is on isn't set well, the top and bottom are fine but the sides are sealed in, if were to remove the top or bottom part of the frame I imagine, that the painting would roll up." Alex said.

"why would anyone build a frame like that?" dorothy asked.

"I don't know, my father said my grandfather made it as his health began to deteriorate, and it shows in the painting as well, he looks less like the serious stern man that I've seen in the other pictures my parents have and more like a skeleton." Alex said.

"as one tends to when they're health fails them." Dorothy said looking away.

"something wrong?" Alex asked setting his glass down.

"no." Was all she said.

Alex sighed and picked up his measuring tape and his note book and measured the door he was half finished with.

"perfect." He said after he went over his notes once again.

"well, the day is nearly out at this point." Dorothy said.

"probably should get to work on getting the handle and the hinges in place, and if I work diligently I should be able to get the spare at least a quarter done before dinner." Alex said.

"fantastic." Dorothy smiling at him.

"once I'm done though, we'll have to find something to do." Alex said.

"that could be challenging." Dorothy said as the crashes and banging started again.

"I see what you mean." Alex said as he began removing the handles from the old door.

Dorothy smiled and finished her lemonade. She then walked back over the stairs and picked up her sketching from where she left off.

 _Meanwhile in Kansas._

Ace had been soaking in pieces of classic literature when Madeline arrived.

"I imagine dorothy sent you?" Aislynn asked.

"she sent me her thoughts, have you been cooped up inside all day so far?" Madeline asked.

"she won't take her nose out of her book, I told her if she kept in that position eventually her arms would get stuck like that." Em said walking by and setting her kids in the playpen.

"I see, well, ace you're coming with me to emerald city, but first, we have one more stop to make." She said grabbing Aislynn's wrist.

Suddenly Aislynn found herself lurching forward and within seconds they were in the Griffith's living room.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced, can Betsy and trot come with us to the emerald city?" Madeline turning to Mrs. Griffiths.

"Certainly, I've been trying to get them to go outside all day." Mrs. Griffiths said.

"I don't think I'll be getting used to that." Cap'n bill said taking a puff from his pipe.

"me neither, Betsy, Trot can you come down here please?" Mr. Griffiths called.

"I have nothing to do with this, dorothy does though, she gave Madeline the idea." Aislynn said.

"well, I think it will be good for them to get outside." Mrs. Bobbin said.

"Mr. bobbin wanna put in your two cents while the jar is still open?" Cap'n bill asked.

"not really bill." He replied.

"we're here, oh, hello Madeline, hey ace." Betsy said looking at them.

"you two, wanna come with us to the emerald city?" Madeline asked.

"sure, it might give us something to do." Betsy said taking trot's hand tightly.

"I don't know when they'll be back." Madeline said before grabbing Betsy's wrist.

In a flash, they were all on their way.


	58. for a rainy day and stormy night

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Dorothy awoke early the next morning to find herself alone in the bedroom. She got up and stretched before changing into another outfit, a light blue t-shirt with a jean dress, Madeline hadn't given her much variety much to Dorothy's surprise. She didn't think she'd have to go very far to find alex so she left the slippers and the scepter in their place as she left the room. As she quietly walked down the stairs she found alex working on the spare door. Having finishing putting up the new one.

"Early start?" she whispered causing him to jump.

"Dorothy don't do that!" he whispered sternly

Dorothy giggled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"sorry." She whispered.

"anyways, now that that's out of the way, yes, I was getting an early start, I should have the spare finished by lunch." He said.

"that's good." She said.

Suddenly the sound of crashing and banging started upstairs and a pot rolled down the stairs quite loudly.

"I swear, it must be his goal to make as much noise as possible." Alex sighed before returning to his work.

Dorothy shook her head and walking over to the pot that had rolled down the stairs. Picking it up, she found it was a large soup tureen.

"I'm going to bring this back upstairs, I'll be back in a few." Dorothy said.

"don't take too long." He said.

Dorothy smiled and headed upstairs. When she got to the top of the steps she found Helen, the mayor, Harold, and Beatrice all up and about. Beatrice was trying to make something for everyone to eat. And Helen had Harold on her shoulders.

"oh, so you are awake." Helen said.

"yep, alex is already working on the spare door." Dorothy said setting the tureen on the nearby table.

At that moment, Hawkeye came down from the watch tower.

"storm clouds rolling in from the east, can smell a heavy downpour coming, not going to be any thunder or lightning, just rain." Hawkeye said.

"thank you, Hawkeye." Helen said.

"Some rain will do some good, this part of Oz hasn't seen a good bit of rain in a while." Beatrice said warming some bread over the stove.

"Hey dorothy!?" Came Alex's shouting voice.

"yea!?" she shouted back

"Any chance you could grab me some toast or something!?" he shouted.

"Beatrice?" dorothy asked.

"if you give me a few minutes." Beatrice said.

"what's he doing down there he finished the door, didn't he?" Hawkeye asked.

"yes, he's been making a spare, so that in the event the new one either wears out or gets busted down or something you have an easy replacement." Dorothy said walking into the kitchen.

"I see, well, that's a decent plan." Hawkeye replied.

"Hawkeye, any breakfast requests?" Beatrice asked.

"whatever you can whip together, I'm going back up to keep an eye on that storm." He replied.

Beatrice looked at him and nodded. She then smiled and returned to cooking as he quickly ascended the steps. A few minutes later she handed dorothy a plate of about 20 pieces of toast and gave her a jar of butter. Thanking her she walked downstairs and set it on the desk.

"thanks." He said taking a piece and eating it.

"when will you have, this door done?" Dorothy asked.

"oh, before lunchtime barring any distractions." Alex said.

"I see, well shall I leave you alone then?" dorothy asked.

"please don't, I still need something to keep my mind off Harold's constant noise making." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and took two pieces of toast for herself. the mayor came down with a pitcher of milk and some glasses for them after about 5 minutes. They thanked him and then continued to sit there in silence as they ate. After about 20 minutes, they had finished the toast and less than half the pitcher of milk between them.

"there's rain on its way, Hawkeye said there's storm coming, a nice downpour coming from the east." Dorothy said.

"well, the land out there is rather dry, it will do it some good, and munchkin land is mostly farmland, isn't it?" alex asked.

"well, that's true." Dorothy said.

"anyways, I kinda figured it might rain, it's rather humid today." Alex said.

"I see." Dorothy said sighing.

"anyways, is there anything you wanna talk about?" Alex asked curiously.

"you mean apart from the weather?" dorothy asked.

"yep." Alex said as he continued his work.

"not really, I'm just trying to keep things moving so I don't get bored." Dorothy said.

Suddenly the crashing noised started again from upstairs causing both of them to jump.

"I'm beginning to get curious as to how he manages to always find stuff to make noise with, and how all the cookware and dining ware aren't all completely ruined." Alex said.

"magic I'd imagine, either that or all the stuff is enchanted or something." Dorothy said.

"not likely, remember the first time we came here?" Alex asked.

"mostly, why?" dorothy asked.

"well when our arrival was announced we heard the sound of a plate breaking, because the mayor had dropped it." Alex said.

"oh, oh yes, I remember that, a few moments later he came down the stairs looking, well, rather untidy for lack of a better term." Dorothy said.

"yep." Alex replied.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city_

"Hey Ozma?" trot asked as she, Betsy, Aislynn and Ozma all walked into the chambers.

"yes trot?" Ozma asked.

"what do you wanna do today?" trot asked.

"good question, I was going to ask you girls if you had any ideas." Ozma said.

"we could go outside?" Betsy suggested.

"that'd be good for a while but there's going to be rain later today I can feel it." She said.

"those dark clouds you can see on the horizon are kinda of a bit of a sign." Aislynn said pointing to the window.

"and there's that." Ozma said.

"we could play hide and seek around the palace?" Betsy suggested.

"oh, I like that idea, but let's save if when it actually starts raining." Ozma said.

"what are you girls planning?" Glinda asked as she walked in.

"schedule, of things we can do today, I wanna try to spend some time outside before the rain gets here." Ozma said.

"oh." Glinda said.

"I suggested hide and seek around the palace." Betsy said.

"not a bad idea, why don't you girls ask ellie and the other girls later after their planning session?" Glinda asked smiling.

"I was going to say that." Aislynn said.

"sure, you were kiddo, sure you were." Scarecrow said sticking his head out from his workshop.

"Oh, scarecrow, hi, tuning up the rainbow mover?" Aislynn asked.

"you got it ace." Scarecrow said.

"can I watch?" Aislynn asked.

"Glinda?" scarecrow asked.

"are there any odds of anything exploding and injuring her?" Glinda asked

"not likely, it's just a tune-up." Scarecrow said.

"hmm, I guess it's okay." Glinda said.

"thanks." Aislynn said before running into the workshop.

"she really likes him, doesn't she?" Trot asked.

"yep." Ozma said.

"she doesn't do much to hide it." Glinda said.

"I wish we could go to the village, it's too quiet here without dorothy around, I mean, look, even toto and pockets are becoming lazy." Ozma said pointing to the corner they were sleeping in.

"awe, they look so cute." Trot said.

"cute yes, but it's always rather depressing to see them like this." Glinda said walking over to them.

"they find the company nice, but after a while they start missing her." Madeline said walking into the room.

"sounds about right." Ozma said.

Glinda sighed and knelt down next to them. She couldn't stand to see them like this. But there was nothing she could do about it. however, her gave then turned to the workshop. At first her thoughts turned to trying to use the rainbow mover to get to the village. But she shook this off knowing it was too risky.

"scissors beats paper." Betsy sighed.

Glinda turned to find trot and Betsy engaged in a game of Rock Paper Scissors. She smiled and shook her head before getting up and leaving the chambers.

 _Later, on mount munch._

At the cottage of lady Cassandra, this just happened to be a day where her sister, Lady Angela, was visiting. In the corner by the fireplace, was the large bird. He was half asleep as there was no conversation. Theodora was reading a spell book while both lady Angela and lady Cassandra were working on some embroidery, and Eveline was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Tiberius?" Lady Angela asked.

"yes Madame?" he asked in a raspy voice

"how strong are you now? The wing still stiff?" Angela asked now looking up from her embroidery.

"still stiff, but I went out for a flight round the mountain, but I feel that when the wind pushed me into the mountain, that this is where it wanted to me to be, and I don't argue with fate." Tiberius said.

"besides, he likes the company." Theodora said.

"thank you, cousin, I realize that." Angela said.

"could you carry someone while flying?" Eveline asked.

"I've picked up a few cows that have wandered from their pasture before, so I imagine so, I would never risk it with a person though." Tiberius said.

"I see." She replied.

Cassandra smiled and set her embroidery down. She snapped her fingers and a tea tray slowly flew into the room with a kettle of tea and four cups. As well as a sugar bowl and a small pitcher of cream. Pouring a cup for all of them.

"Are you sure you don't like tea?" She asked looking over to Tiberius.

"Quite sure madam, but again thank you for offering." He replied.

"suit yourself." She said snapping her fingers again.

This time a large pot of cold water flew into the room and rested itself in front of the large bird.

"thank you." He said dipping his beak into the water.

"it's no trouble." Cassandra said.

"sister dear, there's one question I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, and the fact that Glinda sent you these beautiful flowers reminded me of it." Angela said

"you wanted to know, if Locasta and Glinda would ever be ready to finally take on me and fully complete their training." Cassandra said.

"yes." Angela replied.

"wait, Locasta and Glinda haven't finished their training yet?" Theodora asked.

"not technically, no, because Cassandra never finished teaching them before the accident and she is their original instructor, they are not full witches in a sense." Angela said.

"but don't they both have to duel each other first?" Theodora asked.

"one of their petty arguments over the wedding plans will lead to one I'm sure sister dear." Cassandra said.

They all shared a chuckle at this before Angela got up and walked over to the fireplace. She waved her hand over the fire and picked up a ball of fire out of it. walking back over to the sofa she sat back down next to her sister and had the fireball levitate. Immediately it began to grown the image of dorothy watching alex finish his work appeared.

"Seems to be keeping herself amused." Cassandra said.

"where are they anyways?" Theodora asked.

"the village, it's a strange place, all animals that enter have to take a form similar to that of our own." Angela said.

"oh, that's, um, interesting to say the least." Theodora said.

"indeed." Angela said closing her hands around the fire causing it to shrink and go out.

Theodora sighed and set down her spell book. Snapping her fingers a few times she managed to conjure up a small flame. She held it in the palm of her hand for a few seconds before closing it and snuffing the flame. She knew she needed more practice, her powers hadn't been working well since her sister's destruction.

"you know, most people have problems controlling their powers when they're grieving, or upset, mine just seem to get weaker." Theodora said.

"you're still not used to be outside your sister's control, you'll get the hang of it again, in time." Angela said.

"for the sake of things, I hope you're right." Theodora said sighing.

"there's a storm on the air." Tiberius said.

Suddenly the sound of rain against the window was heard. Theodora sighed and got up, walking over to the window she looked out. It was just starting to rain.

"well, looks like I won't be practicing outside today." She said.

"this rain will last of a good long while I expect, seeing as it's been a while since it last rained." Angela said.

"I imagine so." Tiberius said before taking another drink of water

"well, this is going bug me, how can Locasta and Glinda take on the title of witches if they haven't completed their training." Eveline asked.

"they built up their powers on their own time, they took on the titles when the wizard came and they've stuck ever since, though, even one with very little training, such as yourself could technically qualify as a witch." Cassandra said.

"oh." Was all she managed to say.

 _Meanwhile back at the village._

Alex had finished the spare door and had put varnish on it just as the rain was beginning to fall. By the time, he and the mayor had gotten it into the cellar, it had already begun downpouring. Hawkeye had come down from the watch tower around the same time, now completely soaked. Everyone shared a laugh at this. Everyone except Beatrice that is, who seemed a tad frustrated that now she would have to mop. Dorothy was keeping Harold relatively amused and out of the way by telling him the stories of her many adventures. As alex came and joined her on the sofa, she smiled and kissed him causing Harold to gag. When Hawkeye eventually emerged from his room, down dry as a bone, he took the mop from Beatrice and finished the work himself. When it was done, they both joined the mayor and Helen in the kitchen, they were all happy that Harold was finally being quiet.

"it was around that time that I found that the scepter really was something I was going to have to get used to." Dorothy said causing alex to chuckle.

Dorothy glared at him, causing him to shrink back.

"what?" he asked.

"what's so funny?" dorothy asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"then why did you chuckle?" she asked.

"Did I?" he asked in response.

"you did." Harold said.

"judge and jury finds the defendant guilty as charged." Dorothy said.

"well, if you really want to know, it's because you said that having the scepter _was_ something you were you going to have to get used to, but you're still not used to it, you barely feel comfortable carrying it with you." Alex said.

"oh, well, yea, that's true, but I have my reasons." Dorothy said.

"and you'll tell me these, when?" alex asked.

"oh hush, anyways, so, there I was scepter in hand, face to face with the jester, on a tower, everything beginning to basically ready to collapse beneath us, when he did something I didn't expect, and as I'm sure you were already aware, thank was to apologize and ask my forgiveness." Dorothy said.

"I don't think there's anyone in Oz who didn't see the memory projection, Roquat came by that day smiling, now that the memory was known." Harold said.

"well, he did make the crystal that projected it." dorothy said.

"hm, not surprised." Harold said.

"anyways, a few moments later, Rose Garrison appeared, she forgave him, as did I, and I made what I did something I still hold on my conscience even though, in everyone forgiving him, he got a second chance." Dorothy said sighing.

With a sigh, they all sat there in silence, eventually Helen brought over a plate of sandwiches for them, which they ate. The cycle of storytelling went on for a few more hours before the mayor finished his second lunch and dinner being served. Tonight's dinner happened to be onions, peppers, and potatoes.

"it's delicious Beatrice, a tour de force." Alex said.

"huh?" the others asked looking at him

"a great achievement." He replied.

"oh." They all said nodding.

"Beatrice, it's a beautiful meal." Hawkeye said.

"well, we're all agreed on that." Dorothy said.

"here, here." Harold said with his mouth half full.

"Harold don't talk with your mouth full." Helen said.

"sorry." He said swallowing.

They spent the rest of the dinner making idle conversation, and in silence when they ran out of things to say. After Harold, had gone to bed, dorothy and alex helped Helen, the mayor and Beatrice clean everything up. While the mayor, and Hawkeye went to the cellar to make sure it wasn't leaking anywhere

"I can't thank you enough for keeping Harold occupied earlier." Helen said.

"it's no trouble, you know, we all have stories we like to tell on rainy days." Dorothy said wiping down the table.

"dorothy, I'm serious, even I can't keep him engaged for more than five minutes at the time, you're a miracle worker, I really owe you one for that, it's been so long since I've had a moment of peace." Helen said.

"dorothy seems to have her charms with people, everyone she meets is touched by her in one way or another." Alex said.

"alex is my prime example." Dorothy said.

"yes, because I was at one point one of the worst apples of the bunch, had my own gang, it was rather large, loved mischief and pranking, but I had my soft side too, not only am I a skilled carpenter, but I'm a dancer as well." Alex said.

"oh, how fascinating." Helen said pulling out a chair and sitting down to listen.

"yes, I thought it was too, actually, alex and I have a history, starting at around my first week of school, around that time I was labeled the crybaby, and he didn't help much, for the longest time, I couldn't stand him, or at least I thought I couldn't." Dorothy said.

"sometimes the person you fall in love is the person you believe least likely." Helen said.

"or you could call it fate and destiny." Alex said.

"that works too." Helen said.

They all shared a chuckle as they finished their work. Eventually they all fell silent, the only sounds being that of the rain against the windows.


	59. back to the city

**Disclaimer, you know.**

By the end of the week, dorothy, alex, and Harold had a bunch of new experiences to talk about and keep under their belts. When it came time for the mayor to take down the barriers at the borders, dorothy and alex waited. While they waited, they watched from the windows as the sky was consistently lit up by the spells being broken.

"well, it was nice getting to know you two, and it was nice to be in presence of royalty." Helen said sitting down on her suitcase.

"it was nice to get to meet you and Harold, maybe one day you can visit us in the emerald city." Dorothy said.

"if I go to emerald city, it will be either alone, or with my husband if we bring Harold along." Helen said.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"because, trying to travel with Harold, well, you may as well wrestle with a jackdaw." Helen said.

"he isn't much of a traveler, is he?" alex asked.

"gets rather restless on long journeys, which is why I rarely take him anywhere without my husband." Helen said.

At that moment, Hawkeye came down from the tower.

"all the barriers are down ma'am, where's Harold?" Hawkeye asked.

"already outside." The mayor said coming up the stairs.

"Oh, well at least he's ready this time." Hawkeye said.

"I imagine you two will be leaving soon?" The mayor asked turning to dorothy and alex.

"'fraid so, I'm a tad worried about my pets, they tend to start out fine when I'm away, that normally lasts for about a day most of the time, then they start to sulk." Dorothy said.

"well, it was nice having you two around, hopefully we'll meet again sometime." He said extending a hand.

"oh, I'm sure we will." Dorothy said shaking his hand.

Alex followed suit, and at that moment, their suitcases disappeared and they noticed that the scepter was glowing.

"looks like we're wanted somewhere, well, sorry to dash." Alex said shifting his toolbox from over his shoulder to under his arm.

"it was a pleasure playing host to you two." The Mayor and Helen replied.

"thank you for having us." Dorothy said walking over to the scepter.

She then took Alex's free hand in her own and grabbed onto the scepter. at that moment, they felt themselves lurch forward. The journey was shorter this time though. As it was easier and faster to travel between places in Oz than it was to travel between the two worlds. And in an instant, they found themselves in Glinda's bedroom in the city.

"ah, I was wondering when you two were going to notice the scepter, I sent that spell half an hour ago." Glinda said with her face hidden behind a book.

"Glinda, with respect, we aren't ones to just dash, we do our part before leaving a place." Alex said.

"oh, I know, But Ozma wouldn't get off my back until I sent the spell." Glinda said.

"she's that anxious to have me around?" Dorothy asked.

"well, with respect, it's rather dull here without you around, when I left the chambers no less than ten minutes ago, everyone was loafing about." Glinda said closing her eyes.

"and what are they doing now?" alex asked.

"well, from Ellie's perspective, still loafing about." Glinda said.

"Glinda, have you seen Terrance? Oh, dorothy, I didn't know you were back already." Alyssa said walking into the room.

"we just got here." alex said.

"Terrance is in the chambers, with everyone else, being lazy and loafing about." Glinda said

"seems to be a lot of that being done today, oh, dorothy can I ask a favor of you?" Alyssa asked.

"go ahead." Dorothy replied.

"would it be too much to ask of you to design me a dress for my wedding, I didn't like the designs Locasta and Glinda presented." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, it would be my pleasure, is there anything you favor in particular?" dorothy asked.

"not too simple, but not too elegant either, nothing flashy either." Alyssa said.

"I'll see what I can come up with later, but first, I think we should go get everyone up and moving." Dorothy said.

"I figured the hatter would have announced your presence by now." Alyssa said.

"actually, she's currently engaged in working on a hat." Glinda said opening her eyes.

"you know, I'm not even surprised." Alyssa said.

"Glinda, care to join us?" Alex asked.

Meanwhile in the chambers, however, everyone was lazily lying about. Ozma was slumped in an uncomfortable looking position on the throne. Both toto and pockets were dozing in a sunbeam. Ellie was in an awkward position with her bottom against the wall and legs in the air, and back against the floor. Betsy and trot were sitting on the floor lazily trying to play rock paper scissors. Terrance was just sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Aislynn was beginning to nod off with her head in scarecrow's lap. The others girls were lying on the floor in a circle. Tinman was oiling his joints and lion was already snoring. When the few of them that were, alert heard the sounds of footsteps they looked at the door before going back to what they were doing.

"you know, it's a beautiful day, you can hear birds chirping, bees buzzing." Ellie said.

"there's a nice calm, gentle breeze." Terrance said

"you can smell the flowers on that breeze." Brianna said sighing.

"I wonder if going out to the courtyard and making a flower chain would be worth the effort of getting up and picking the flowers?" Betsy asked.

"maybe." Trot said yawning.

"I think we should just be lazy today." Alison said.

"yea." The other girls said in agreement.

"ace, you still awake?" scarecrow asked.

"barely." She yawned.

"Terrance, where is Alyssa?" Chrissy asked.

"I think she was looking for you." Elena said

"I told her in I'd be in here, if she's somewhere else looking for me, there's a problem." Terrance said.

"or I just wasn't listening." Alyssa said sticking her head in

"oh, there you are Alyssa." Elena said.

"Brianna, shouldn't you be opening the ice cream parlor?" Alyssa asked.

"Mom is running it for me today, told me to take a day off for the first time in my life, so I'm in here, laying on the floor, in a circle with the rest of my colleagues." Brianna said.

At that moment both toto and pockets jumped up. Toto began barking which got everyone's attention.

"wonder what's got toto so excited?" ellie asked.

"could be that alex and I are back." Dorothy said walking in with alex.

Now this caught everyone's attention, but within what felt like a few seconds, dorothy was pulled into a crushing embrace by Ozma.

"oh dorothy, it's been so dull here without you." Ozma said releasing her allowing dorothy to breath

At that moment though toto and pockets ran over to dorothy. Dorothy smiled and picked the two of them up. Toto barked and licked dorothy on the face causing her to giggle.

"Well, is this what you guys do when I'm not around?" Dorothy asked.

"mostly, yes." Ellie said shifting her position a tad so that she could see dorothy.

"you know, there is a pool right down the hall, right?" dorothy asked.

"Yep, we all just felt like being lazy." Aislynn said.

"well, I can see that." Dorothy said.

"is there a reason for this general laziness?" Alex asked.

"not in particular." Terrance said.

Alyssa then giggled and walked over to Terrance.

"do you plan on just sitting here all day?" Alyssa asked.

"dunno, haven't thought about it." Terrance said.

At that moment, a carrier dove flew in through the open window and landed on Dorothy's shoulder.

"it's for you." The dove said

Dorothy took the message from the dove and opened it.

"who's it from?" Alex asked.

"Rose, she says I should look at Winkie country in a crystal ball or something." Dorothy said

"oh, yea, wiser has been overseeing the restoration of Winkie country, back to what it was before the witch took power." Ozma said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to the crystal ball. Ozma waved her hand over it and it lit up.

"show me Winkie country." Ozma said.

Immediately the crystal showed the image of a now beautiful place. Where once only grew weeds and dead trees, was now covered in beautiful flowers and fruit bearing trees. The sky was clear and no longer dark and stormy. The people of Winkie country looked happy, and indeed they were. Happier than they ever had been.

"through a mix of magic, and hard work, Winkie country has been restored." Glinda said walking into the room.

"who provided the magic?" Dorothy asked.

"rose and the jester, mostly, Locasta and I did our part, as did ellie and Alison." Glinda said.

Dorothy let out a giggle and smiled.

"looks like I'll have to head that way at some point." Dorothy said.

"well, you do own castle west, which you really should visit at some point." Madeline said walking into the room carrying a new hat.

"oh, there you are Maddie." Dorothy said.

"I would have been here sooner, but I was finishing this hat." Madeline said putting it on Dorothy's head.

"I like it." Alex said.

"Thanks." Madeline said.


	60. a summer night

**Disclaimer, you know.**

That night dorothy found herself in her bedroom in the city. She had spent the last two hours sketching out some designs for Alyssa. She eventually settled on three that she felt that Alyssa would like, but she kept the others in a pile at the right corner of her desk. The ones she had settled on fit the criteria that Alyssa had given her. she eventually got up and stretched before going to find alex. instead she ran right into Alyssa and they both ended up on the floor.

"Oh, dorothy, are you alright?" Alyssa asked getting to her feet and dorothy up.

"I'm fine, you?" dorothy asked.

"I've taken worse falls." She said.

"I finished some designs for your wedding dress if you'd like to look at them, have you seen alex?" dorothy

"um, I think he's outside in the field with the others." Alyssa said.

"what are they doing out there?" dorothy asked giggling.

"stargazing?" Alyssa suggested.

Dorothy smiled and nodded. She then went back into her room while Alyssa followed her and walked over to the desk. Dorothy smiled and grabbed the scepter.

"have fun looking at those, the three main ones I decided on are those up front, the ones on the far-right corner are backups." Dorothy said running out of the room

"thank you!" Alyssa shouted.

When dorothy made it to the field found everyone sitting on the ground, looking up at the stars. The area was lit up with floating pink lanterns like the ones that lit the munchkin river. Dorothy smiled and quietly walked over to alex.

"took you long enough." Alex whispered.

"I didn't know you guys were out here." Dorothy replied.

"I left you a note." He said.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. The sky was lit up with stars, and there was a beautiful smell of flowers on the summer breeze.

"it's a beautiful night." Dorothy said.

"it is." Alex said smiling.

"hey, I'm going to head to the kitchen, anyone want anything?" Brianna asked getting up.

"grab a large plate of fruit, we can all snack on some when you get back." Glinda said.

"will do, ma'am." Brianna said saluting and running inside

"you know what I would like to do some night?" Aislynn asked.

"what's that ace?" Scarecrow asked.

"take my grandfather's hot air balloon, on a clear night like this…" but that was as far as she got before dorothy cut her off

"and go for a nice controlled flight?" Dorothy asked.

"yea, how'd you know?" Aislynn asked.

"I've often thought about doing it myself." Dorothy said.

"why don't you then?" Scarecrow asked.

"alex is still afraid of heights." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy!" alex moaned.

"alex, that's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm petrified of heights." Ellie said.

"really ellie? Still?" Glinda asked.

"yes sis." Ellie groaned.

"I'm not afraid of heights." Tin man said.

"I'm not either." scarecrow added

"yes, well you guys are virtually indestructible, you can take long falls and be repaired afterwards." Madeline said.

"I'm not afraid of heights" Ozma said.

"okay I brought a large tray of fruit, oh, and dorothy, Alyssa said she picked out a design, she's showing it to Terrance now." Brianna said.

"Dorothy, I can't wait to see what you sketched up." Ellie said.

"oh, she wants it to remain a surprise, I'm sure, I'm sure she's also taken all the other designs so we'll all be surprised." Elena said.

"that sounds about right." Glinda said sighing.

"anyways, Brianna, are there any apples on that tray?" dorothy asked.

Brianna smiled and walked over to her, dorothy grabbed an apple and thanked her. as she polished it on her dress she sighed.

"This is a nice little setup we have out here isn't it?" Dorothy asked.

"yes." Everyone said in agreement.

"Dorothy?" trot asked.

"yes trot?" dorothy replied.

"how was it, at the village?" she asked.

"it's an interesting place to say the least, though that reminds me, Maddie, I need you to talk to Wendell about that at some point." Dorothy said.

"yes, I know." Madeline said.

"where are Wendell and Morris anyways?" Glinda asked.

"good question, Morris! Wendell!" Madeline shouted.

"yes boss?" they both said appearing in front of her.

"where have you two been?" Madeline asked

"playing chess, still, I've got Morris 5 to 3." Wendell said

"show-off." Morris said with disdain

"well you two I want you to sit down, and look at the stars." Madeline said.

"would you like to use my spyglass, boss?" Wendell asked taking it from his pocket

"no thanks, jack and I are content, right jack?" Madeline asked.

"huh? Wha? Oh, yes, quite content." Jack said sleepily.

Madeline shook her head and removed her hat before laying back on the grass.

"I swear, jack, you're always half asleep these days." Alex said.

"yep, and its rather nice." Jack said.

Everyone chuckled at this. Glinda then got up and waved her wand summoning a bunch of blankets. Dorothy smiled and finished her apple before grabbing one.

"sleeping under the stars, never done that." Dorothy said draping the blanket over herself and alex.

"I have, twice" alex said.

"it's something I used to do all the time, it was that or listen to mombi snoring if I didn't manage to get to sleep before her."

"hey, has anyone seen toto and pockets? It's just occurred to be that they aren't here." Ellie said.

"last I saw them, they were wandering, as if in conversation to each other." Brianna said.

"and how long ago was that?" dorothy asked.

"oh, while I was on my way out here, I think they were headed to your room." Brianna said.

"animals are strange in their ways of communication, you'll come to accept that." Lion said.

"thank you, lion." Glinda said waving her wand, causing the lanterns to dim.

"any time." Lion replied curling up.

"you know, I'm sure toto could talk if he tried hard enough, I don't know why, but I just have that feeling." Madeline said.

"mads, last time you said, ' _I don't know why, but I just have this feeling'_ we nearly got crushed in a cave in" Jack replied

"yes, well, we're not digging several feet underground, are we?" Madeline asked.

"what were you…never mind I don't want to know." Alex said shaking his head.

"it's a long story, and I don't like it being told, ended up with a broken leg from it, I did, but it showed just how powerful the boss could be under pressure." Morris said.

"I'll have to ask Maddie about it, in private then." Dorothy said yawning.

Dorothy then curled up with alex. looking up at the sky, she sighed. It was beautiful night. Here she was, almost all her friends were here, she wished her aunt and uncle could be here but she knew they had to watch the triplets. However, she was snapped out of thought by Glinda sitting down next to them.

"you two comfortable?" She asked.

"yes, thank you Glinda." Dorothy said.

"Glinda, can you turn off the lanterns completely for a moment?" Ellie asked.

"sure, but why?" Glinda asked.

"I want to see if the scepters glow gives off a nice ambiance." Ellie said smiling.

Glinda giggled and snapped her fingers. Immediately the only light illuminating the area apart from the moon, was the green glow of the scepter. it wasn't eerily green, but a smooth darkish, green. It reminded Aislynn of a glow in the dark toy that her grandfather had bought her.

"it's quite beautiful." Ozma said.

"agreed." Everyone said nodding.

Dorothy smiled and yawned again. she was beginning to doze. Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Dorothy's shoulders

"Glinda, perhaps a little more mood lighting, the green is nice and all, but I'm sure it would attract attention." Alex said.

Glinda chuckled and got up, waving her hand over each lantern as she walked around everyone and checking out the area. Each lantern was now once again lit up, but with a soft, almost going out sort of glow. She knew it would be safe to leave them alone for the night, no one ever came along the river anymore since the bridge was built to span it, sure there were boats that traveled along it, but because of the cave and the risk of going over some falls in the western domain tended to stop people from using the river this far. Tugg was the only boat that regularly commuted the munchkin river. But she also knew Tugg would be back early in the morning with the china princess and Marshall mallow. Though the lantern lights even this dim would attract attention, if it attracted anyone it would be some animals more than likely, and with Lion sleeping here, it wasn't likely anyone would try to disturb the area.

"better?" Glinda asked quietly.

"yes, thank you." Alex said smiling.

"Hatter?" Glinda asked.

"she's asleep." Wendell whispered.

Alex looked at dorothy, he found that she too was now sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her cheek before laying back himself and looking up at the stars. he wasn't feeling as drowsy as he knew he probably should be feel, but he shrugged this off. Dorothy was with him, they were surrounded by friends, and though he knew it was rather improbable that things would go amiss, he preferred to keep his sword handy, which he did. And as he lay there looking at the stars, he admired the skies of Oz he saw something that made him smile. A shooting star streaked across the sky, he chuckled, he closed his eyes, and made a wish.


	61. a summer morning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When dorothy awoke, it was to the sound of quiet footsteps approaching in the grass. She looked up at alex who staring at the sky. He looked at her and smiled. she smiled back, feeling refreshed.

"morning." He said quietly.

Dorothy smiled and kissed him on the cheek before looking up and seeing Marshall mallow and the china princess coming towards them.

"well, well, it looks like they had a party without us." The China Princess said causing dorothy to giggle.

Dorothy and alex both got up and folded up the blanket that Glinda had given them. When they were done with that, alex went to bring the blanket inside. Dorothy smiled and then walked over to the china princess and Marshall mallow.

"you two just arrive?" dorothy asked.

"yes, did you all sleep out in this field?" the china princess asked.

"yes." Dorothy replied holding out her hand causing the scepter to fly to it.

"I see, well it was a beautiful clear night." The china princess said.

"yes, it was, very beautiful." Dorothy said.

"did you catch a glimpse of any shooting stars?" Marshall Mallow asked.

"No, but now I wish I had stayed awake longer I might have glimpsed one." Dorothy sighed.

"well, I'm sure you'll see one eventually." The china princess said.

"oh, China Princess, Marshall Mallow, you've returned, how was candy county and china country?" Came the sleepy voice of Ozma.

"It was delightful your majesty, thank you." The China princess said.

Dorothy turned and saw everyone waking up. However, everyone jumped as lion let out a roar.

"jeez, Lion, was that necessary?" Madeline asked.

"sorry." He said.

"hey, where are Tin Man, and Scarecrow?" Wendell asked.

"Oh, tin man is wandering around the palace, and Scarecrow and Ace are in the library." alex said walking over.

"you know, I'm not surprised." Dorothy said sighing.

"well, I'll go start on breakfast, then I have to go open the ice cream parlor." Brianna said stretching and running inside.

"wait, why is tin man wandering the palace?" Betsy asked.

"because his joints stiffen if he stays still too long, and it can get rather humid in the early hours of the morning, especially in the summer." The china princess said.

"oh." Was all Betsy could say.

"well, let's get all this stuff cleaned up, I'm sure my sister wants the lanterns safely away." Ellie said.

Madeline smiled and whipped out her wand. Waving it, immediately all the blankets that were still outside folded themselves up and flew into a neat pile.

"Neat." Trot and Betsy said.

Ellie smiled and walked to all four lanterns. Waving her hand over each lantern before picking them up. As they all walked inside dorothy was immediately greeted by her pets.

"good morning you two." Dorothy said picking them up.

"did you sleep well?" toto asked.

"yes, I did, thank you toto." Dorothy said

"was it scary?" Pockets asked.

"Not really, it was a beautiful night." Dorothy said as she started walking to catch up with the group.

"we had a good night, we actually discussed some things." Pockets said.

"like what?" dorothy asked curiously

"that would be telling." Toto said.

Dorothy giggled and set the two of them down. However, when they got to the chambers she was stopped by Glinda.

"dorothy, would you be able to, with the help of Madeline, take Ozma to the underground lake in her old branch of the community, and teach Ozma to swim in the shallower waters?" Glinda asked.

"um, has Maddie assured you the place is safe?" Dorothy asked.

"of course, it's safe, it's super safe." Madeline said coming out of the chambers.

"not very reassuring." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I promise you, the place is safe, besides, just because it's no longer part of the community, doesn't mean people don't still live there." Madeline said.

"I thought they would left that place?" dorothy asked curiously.

"no, I visit there some times to maintain my little flower garden that I have there, and I'm still considered the leader of the place" Madeline said.

"so, will you do it?" Glinda asked.

"well, yes, of course." Dorothy said smiling.

"thank you." Glinda said going into the chambers.

"dorothy, you know you just got talked out of a relaxing day off, right?" Madeline asked.

"Maddie, when I have I ever been completely relaxed? Or had a day off for that matter?" Dorothy asked.

"without the use of calming tonic? Or a well-deserved vacation?" Madeline asked.

"helping family does not count as a vacation." Dorothy snapped.

"well, relaxed, maybe once, for like 10 minutes." Madeline said putting some thought into it.

"and I've never really had a day off, there's always something that has to be done." Dorothy said.

"okay, fair enough." Madeline said sighing.

"hey are you two going to stand out there all morning?" alex asked sticking his head out the door.

"yea, we're coming." Dorothy said sighing.

As the two of them walked into the chambers they found Ozma already sitting on the throne.

"hey jack tell Morris and Wendell to make sure the passage to the underground lake is opened, dorothy and I are taking Ozma there for swimming lessons." Madeline said.

"would you like them to check on your flowers as well?" Jack asked.

"no, I'll do that later." Madeline said.

Jack nodded and ran out of the chambers.

"How do you grow flowers underground anyways?" Ozma asked curiously.

"actually, Ozma has a good point, growing up on a farm, I've been raised with the knowledge that plants kinda need sunlight, and water, the latter I can forgive since it can be rather damp underground." Dorothy said.

"I'll show you both later, while we're there." Madeline said.

"I'm sure she has an interesting explanation." Glinda said.

"oh, it is, but like I said, it's a story for later." Madeline said.

"alex, what are you going to do while we're gone?" dorothy asked turning to him.

"well, I had been planning on teaching jack how to use a sword, but now I have to ask, is he going with you two?" Alex asked.

"no." Madeline said.

"alex you do know that not all swords are like yours, other swords, not made by nomes, hurt people they don't intend to." Ellie said.

"ellie, you don't need to talk to me like I'm my little sister, I know that, that's why I have two wooden ones." Alex said.

"when did you…never mind, I don't want to know." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"good, that saves me a long explanation." Alex said doing a fake sigh of relief.

"anyone have any preferences for breakfast? Otherwise I'm just going to cook what we have since the first of the summer shipments come in today." Brianna said sticking her head in.

"you know, I should really get some sort of magic door put in between here and the kitchen somewhere." Glinda said.

"is there even a spell for that?" Betsy asked.

"probably, but door spells have never really been that useful." Glinda said.

"yea, a spell that creates a door where you want it to, and where you want it to go can never truly be, useful, can it?" ellie asked.

"only useful until it wears off then you got to figure out what you're going to do with the leftover doors." Glinda said.

"so, no preferences?" Brianna asked.

"not really." Everyone said in unison.

Brianna nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Dorothy smiled and walked over to the thrones, sitting down on hers, immediately toto and pockets jumped on to her lap. Suddenly however a thought occurred to her. she looked at alex and shook her head, she would ask later, when they had time alone.

"it's going to be a beautiful day." Madeline said sticking her head out the window.

"okay, Wendell and Morris have returned to the underground, mads." Jack said walking into the chambers.

"thank you." Madeline said turning to him.

"okay, now that our things are squared away, how have things been in the city?" the china princess asked walking in followed by her husband.

"it's been, well, boring to say the least, dorothy and alex got back from the village yesterday." Ozma said.

"I see, hey did any of you see any of the shooting stars last night?" china princess asked.

"I saw one before going to sleep." Alex said

"lucky you, did you make a wish?" dorothy asked.

"of course, he did." Ellie said.

"well, yes." Alex said nodding.

"How nice." Glinda said.

"I think there'll be a few more sightings of them the summer." Marshall Mallow said

"I hope so, some people go their whole life without seeing one." Dorothy said.

"don't worry, there'll be a lot of clear nights here this summer" Madeline said slipping something into her pocket.

"how do you know that?" The china princess asked.

"I'll explain later." She said smiling.

"I hate it when people say that, they normally never get to explaining." Trot said.

"I know, infuriating, isn't it?" Madeline asked giggling.


	62. lessons

**Disclaimer, the usual**

After a large breakfast, and a few hours, dorothy, Madeline, and Ozma, were now standing next to a large underground lake. Dorothy and Madeline were both wearing Matching midnight blue bathing suits, while Ozma was wearing an emerald green one. Madeline however was still wearing a hat to keep herself distinguished from dorothy. The lake water was clear as crystal, and a decent temperature for being underground. The cavern was illuminated, only by a single large glowing crystal set in the center of the ceiling.

"the Nome King heats the water for me." Madeline blurted out.

"why?" both dorothy and Ozma asked curiously.

"well, at one point, this cavern was full of crystals, now that one in the ceiling is the only one left, I offered them to him in exchange for the service." Madeline said.

"I see." Dorothy said sliding the slippers off and walking to the edge of the lake.

"it looks incredibly clean." Ozma said.

"yep, it is, come on, here at the edge it will come up to your waist." Madeline said.

As the three of them stood at the edge of the water, Madeline was the first to go in, followed by dorothy.

"wow, this is warm." Dorothy said moving around a bit.

"and good for your skin." Madeline said.

"Ozma, come on, you can see us standing, you can't start sinking here." Dorothy said looking up at her.

Ozma shivered before slowly getting into the water. She then waded over to dorothy and took her hand tightly.

"Ozma, seriously, relax, I promise no harm will come to you while we're down here, and Wendell and Morris are just outside, ready to transport at my call." Madeline said giggling.

"Hatter, that doesn't make me any more reassured." Ozma said.

Dorothy and Madeline both giggled and dorothy slowly began to lead Ozma over into slightly deeper water. Ozma was shaking like a leaf in the wind. dorothy, however did manage to get her to try floating on her back, which was successful, but that was all Ozma wanted to do. Dorothy sighed and supported the girl ruler's head so that she wouldn't tilt it, go under, and subsequently go into a panic.

"are there any other effects of this water, like will it turn us blue or something?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Dorothy, it won't turn us blue, I promise you that" Madeline said.

"oh, can I take a crack at guessing?" Ozma asked.

"be my guest." Madeline said.

"it turns you bright pink and makes you feel warm for the rest of the day?" Ozma asked curiously.

"um…well, 23 hours but otherwise yes, how'd you guess?" Madeline asked taking her hat off and floating it on the water.

"lucky shot." Ozma said going wide-eyed.

"Maddie, is that just an effect of the water or is it something Roquat put in it?" dorothy asked.

"the warming feeling is the residual of the hot stones used to heat the water, the pink, well, Roquat and Mother Nature say it's the mix of minerals in the water, it's harmless." Madeline said making the hat spin in the water.

"well…" dorothy said looking down at Ozma.

"um…" Ozma added.

"yep, it's strange, but I trust them." Madeline said.

"you know, I've never actually met Mother Nature." Dorothy said thinking about it.

"oh, I'll have to introduce you." Madeline said smiling.

"don't trouble yourself, I'm sure I'll have a run in with her eventually." Dorothy replied shaking her head.

"anyways, how do you think things are going at the palace without us?" Ozma asked curiously.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city_

After a rather energetic training session, Alex and Jack found themselves both sitting on the floor of the chambers, sweating profusely, and panting heavily.

"well, that was, fun." Jack said taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his brow.

"yes, it was." Alex said doing the same.

"I'll have to have someone run me an ice bath later." Jack said causing alex to give him a strange look.

"wow, I'm boiling, but even I wouldn't go that far." Alex said.

"Lemonade?" Ellie asked walking into the chambers with two glasses.

"yes, please, thank you." Alex said as ellie handed them the glasses.

"you two look beat, did you two end up in an all-out duel?" Ellie asked.

alex nodded taking a sip from the glass. Ellie giggled and shook her head.

"probably not our best decision on a hot day like this." Jack said.

"no, no it probably wasn't." Ellie said continuing to giggle.

"Ellie, please, while we both still have some sense of pride left?" Alex asked.

"right, sorry, anyways, if you need anything, I'll be with my sister." Ellie said leaving the chambers.

"odd, normally they're still planning the wedding." Jack said.

"well, everyone deserves a day off now and then." Alex said downing half the glass.

"some more than others, take dorothy for example." Jack said.

"yes, I know, she deserves one, but she I don't think she's had a quiet day in a long time." Alex said.

"alex, you know that's not a thought, that's a truth." Aislynn said walking in followed by toto, pockets, and eve.

"Oh, hey ace, I thought scarecrow would be with you." Alex said turning to look at her.

"he's helping bring in the food shipment, I got bored watching and then I found these three, do you know when eve was brought here?" Aislynn asked.

"I didn't even know she was here at all." Alex and jack both said causing them to look at each other.

Eve then walked onto Alex's lap, stretched out and purred.

"jack?" Alex asked.

"she says you're comfortable." Jack said.

"right, anyways, dorothy is always worried about something." Aislynn said stifling a giggle.

"true, I think she worries about you more than anything else, mostly due to your unhealthy book obsession." Alex said looking at the cat on his lap.

"okay, I'll be the first to admit, I am indeed obsessed, even scarecrow is getting worried about me, but there's always something I want to read about." Aislynn said.

"well, why not learn from experience?" Jack asked.

"now you're sounding like Scarecrow." Aislynn said rolling her eyes.

"don't roll your eyes, it's impolite." Alex said.

"sorry." Aislynn said picking up one of the wooden swords.

"alex made those, I have no idea when, or really why." Jack said.

"nice piece of craftsmanship." Aislynn said looking it over.

"made from oak, I got bored a few months back and crafted them, thinking that, in order to, you know stave off said boredom I could teach jack how to use a sword, then I got more preoccupied with the band." Alex said.

"Oh." Both Aislynn and jack said.

"hey eve?" Alex said causing the cat to look up at him.

"getting uncomfortable?" Aislynn asked.

"well, I'd like to stretch my legs, eve, can you find a nicer spot to lay down?" alex asked.

The cat meowed and got up, she then walked over to Aislynn who picked her up. Alex then stood up and tilted his head to both sides causing his neck to let out cracking sounds which caused both Aislynn and Jack to wince and toto to start barking.

"Alex, why do you do that?" Jack asked curiously.

"habit mostly." He replied

"oh, there you are ace." Betsy coming into the chambers with trot.

"here I am, I thought you two were with the china princess and Marshall mallow?" Aislynn asked.

"we were, then they started getting all lovey-dovey with each other." Trot said causing Aislynn to giggle.

"oh, come on you two, you're going to have to get used to that, it's what adults do." Aislynn said.

"Oh, and we learned something today." Betsy said.

"what's that?" the three of them asked.

"giant owls tend to have rather rough landings." Trot said.

"oh, Wiser is back?" Alex asked.

"yea, is he the only, giant owl in Oz?" Betsy asked.

"as far as any of us are aware." Aislynn said.

"Oh." Betsy and trot said

"oh, fair word of warning, when dorothy, Ozma, and Madeline return, they will be pink, because of the mineral contents of the water of the underground lake." jack said causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"yea, um, well, at least it's not going to be blue, or something." Aislynn said.

"I'm with ace on this one." Betsy said.

"it's strange, sure, but normally people don't leave the underground, and most of the residence are afraid of the lake for some reason, probably because both mother nature and Roquat say is perfectly safe." Jack said.

"do people not trust mother nature?" Trot asked.

"it's not that, it's just that, some of them think the turning pink thing is a little sinister or something." Jack said finishing his glass of lemonade.

"But it's perfectly safe." Came the voice of the Nome King as he appeared in the room causing everyone to jump.

"oh, hello Roquat." Jack said.

"Good day." He said.

"Nome King?" Trot asked turning to ace.

"in the flesh, and stone." Roquat said lighting his pipe.

"did Glinda know you were coming?" Alex asked.

"actually, she summoned me, for a commission, I've been here for a few hours, I was passing by when I heard jack mention the lake." He said blowing a few smoke rings.

"ah." Alex said.

"how's the sword been serving?" He asked turning to alex

"it's been serving well, haven't had to use it in a while." Alex said.

"hey, what did Glinda commission?" Aislynn asked.

"I don't tell, until it is done, but now, I have stayed long enough, I'm sure we'll all meet again eventually." He said vanishing leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

 _back at the underground lake_

After a few more hours, they managed to get Ozma comfortable enough to learn to tread water. And now they were all sitting on the edge wrapped in towels. Their skin was now a nice shade of pink.

"well, I think we made some great progress." Dorothy said smiling.

"Indeed, thank you." Ozma said getting up and stretching.

"come on, let's get to my old house, we can change into some regular clothes there and I can show you my little garden" Madeline said getting up and helping dorothy to her feet.

Dorothy smiled, taking the slippers in hand, the three of them then left the cavern with Madeline giving orders to Wendell and Morris to seal up the cavern. It didn't take long for the three of them to get to Madeline's house. Once inside they found outfits already set out for them. Once they were all changed into their outfits Madeline led them out back to where a beautiful rose garden was growing hovering over the garden was a golden ball of light, no bigger than a soccer ball. The light it let of as relatively warm.

"is that what I think it is?" Ozma asked.

"yes, I think it is." Madeline said.

"a sun orb." They both said in unison.

"what's a sun orb?" dorothy asked curiously.

"it's basically a ball of sunshine." Ozma said.

"how do you know about them?" dorothy asked turning to her.

"Mombi had one, once, traded it to a crooked wizard in the mountains for some potion ingredients, I think." Ozma said.

"I got mine from winning a bet." Madeline said causing dorothy to give her a look of disapproval.

"what kind of bet?" Dorothy asked sternly.

"I bet her that just using what I had, I could get my flowers to stay in bloom without sunlight, and with some materials from inside, I did it, and in a year, won the bet." Madeline said referring to some now vine covered lanterns.

"oh." Dorothy said sighing in relief.

"I'm shocked that you thought I would do something deceptive." Madeline said.

"Maddie, no offense, but given the fact that you are made up of most of my bad days as well as my good days, even I'm guilty of wanting to trick people on a bad day." Dorothy said.

"but your conscience always got the better of you, which is good." Madeline said.

"besides, who hasn't had that urge at least once?" Ozma asked.

"Ozma has a point, anyways, another week they'll be the perfect shade of red." Madeline said.

"so, are we eating lunch here or are we going to go back to the city, I'm hungry." Ozma said

"well, the closest thing I have to food around the house these days is tea." Madeline said.

"so, back to the city then?" dorothy asked.

"the shipment should be in by now." Ozma said.

"Morris! Wendell!" Madeline called.

Immediately the two of them appeared right in front of her

"yes boss?" they both said.

"we'll be returning to the emerald city, make sure the house gets cleaned up, I'll be returning here next week" Madeline said

"yes boss." They both said running to the house.

"So, dorothy, would you like to take us back, or shall I?" Madeline asked.

"Glinda isn't going to be too happy that my skin is pink." Ozma said.

"at least it's temporary but given that we are probably going to get a speech from her, it would probably be best if I take us back, that way you can get a 3-minute head start, though I might be blowing this out of proportion because Glinda and Ellie both really like pink." Dorothy said.

"I'm still liable to get a stern talking to." Madeline said.

"well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, you two ready?" dorothy asked offering them both a hand.

"as we'll ever be." They both said taking her hands.

"well then, to emerald city." Dorothy said clicking her heels.

And in that moment, they were off.


	63. pink skin

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Although Glinda wasn't too thrilled with girls returning to the city with pink skin, she still found it slightly adorable though and was glad it was only temporary. Later that afternoon, after a rather large lunch, Dorothy found herself in the chambers, sitting on her throne, alex sitting on the floor at her feet with both toto and pockets in his lap. Ozma was sitting on her own throne, dozing. Aislynn had taken Betsy and trot to her room while Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion started work on one of Scarecrow's new ideas. Madeline was busy working on a new hat she had come up with during lunch. Glinda had taken ellie back to her castle to get a few things, and everyone else, at least as far as any of them were aware, were at Brianna's ice cream parlor.

"so, what do you two want to do?" Alex asked.

"right now?" dorothy asked.

"preferably." Alex said.

"right now, I'd rather just sit here and let my food digest." Dorothy said sighing.

"fair enough." Alex said sighing

However, a moment later, Madeline came in carrying a plain light pink hat that matched the pink that their skin had turned.

"you know, I actually don't have that many pink hats." Madeline said walking over to them.

"Maddie, why did you make a pink hat?" dorothy asked.

"well, while we were eating lunch, I kept staring at my hands which as you know, are bright pink, and it dawned on me, I've used that lake and several occasions while I lived down there, and I never made a hat this specific shade of pink." Madeline said.

"I think it's pretty." Ozma said sleepily.

"that's good, since I made it for you." Madeline said handing it to her.

"you should probably make two more, one for Glinda, and one for ellie." Alex said.

"you know, I kinda figured you'd say that." Madeline said

"you've already done that, haven't you?" dorothy asked.

"yep, already put them in their rooms, with a card." Madeline said.

"Alex, your, oh, Madeline, thanks for the hat." Ellie said walking into the chambers

"you need me for something?" alex asked.

"yes, my father contacted me, your father would like you home to help with a project, and your cousin is in town." Ellie said

Alex sighed and looked at the animals sitting on his legs. Picking them up he sighed and stood up and set them down. He then turned his attention to dorothy.

"you wanna come? It's been a while since Eliza has seen you." Alex asked

"alex, she's pink." Madeline said.

"Maddie don't speak for me." Dorothy said getting up and stretching.

"oh dorothy, I have some makeup you can use if you'd like?" Madeline offered.

"no thanks Maddie, I'm not embarrassed by it, Ellie, let Ace know where alex and I have gone, Ozma, try not to nod off, I really doubt it would be comfortable to fall asleep there." dorothy said.

"no promises." Ozma said smiling before closing her eyes.

Dorothy shook her head before taking Alex's hand.

"Maddie, stay out of trouble until I get back." Dorothy said.

"like Ozma said, no promises." Madeline replied smiling.

"toto, pockets, you two wanna come or would you rather go to ace's room?" Dorothy asked.

The two answered by running out of the chambers as quickly as they could. Dorothy giggled and shook her head, she knew toto and pockets weren't fond of Alex's sister, she always had so much energy and liked to play with them. However, she didn't let her thoughts dwell. Grabbing the scepter, she smiled and looked at alex.

"take us back to Kansas." Dorothy said clicking her heels.

In that instant, they both felt themselves lurch forward. Dorothy closed her eyes to try and avoid the usual feeling of nausea that came with traveling using this method. However, a moment later she felt her feet touch the ground. Leaning against the scepter for support she took a minute to catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she found alex on the floor, panting.

"Dorothy?" Came the voice of her aunt.

"yes, auntie Em?" dorothy replied.

"why are you pink?" Em asked curiously.

"went swimming in a lake full of minerals, I'll be back to normal again by tomorrow afternoon." Dorothy said.

"why isn't alex pink then?" Henry asked.

"he didn't come with us, it was Madeline, myself, and Ozma." Dorothy said.

"where are the triplets?" alex asked.

"napping." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to her aunt and uncle and hugged them both.

"your also really warm." Henry pointed out

"yep, blame that on the lake as well." Dorothy said.

"Mrs. Gale can I trouble you to drive dorothy and I to the shop?" Alex asked.

"it's no problem, oh, your cousin is in town by the way." Em said.

"yes, that's why dorothy is here, you know, I don't see why you guys don't just come to emerald city as well." Alex replied.

Em smiled and kissed her husband, within a few minutes they were in em's truck and on their way to the other end of town.

"dorothy, I know I tell you this every summer, but you really should think about going back to the old house." Em said.

Dorothy sighed, she didn't even say a word. When they got to the shop Eliza was sitting on the bench out in front of it with Annabella. Before he got out of the truck though, he whispered something to Dorothy's aunt. She chuckled and nodded.

"dorothy, you're pink." Eliza said.

"yes, it's only temporary though." Dorothy said.

"awe." Was Annabella's response.

"Eliza, how have you been?" Alex asked.

"I've been well, you?" Eliza asked.

"the same." Alex replied.

Eliza smiled and hugged both of them.

"I thought I heard voice, oh, dorothy, you're, pink." Mr. teak said coming out of the shop.

"hey, I've heard that somewhere before." Eliza said giggling.

"alex, what were you telling my aunt before she left?" Dorothy asked.

"that's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out." Alex said

"well, alex, I'm glad you decided to come help me with this project, we need to make a full dining set and they have specifications." Mr. teak said.

"and you need my eye for detail, don't you?" alex asked turning to face his father.

"yep." He replied.

Alex chuckled and went inside the shop. Mr. teak sighed and followed him.

"so, Eliza, how are things at home?" dorothy asked.

"boring, there aren't any kids my age in the neighborhood so I spend most of my time lying in the grass in the backyard or looking for rabbits that occasionally run around the wall." Eliza said.

"oh." Dorothy said sighing.

"dorothy, I know she's probably busy but can ace sleep over at least once this summer?" Eliza asked.

"sure, I'd just need to ask her when she's free, I'm not sure if she and scarecrow have any plans." Dorothy said.

"oh, right, well try to remember to get back to me on that, okay?" Eliza asked.

"Maddie or ellie are already on it most likely." Dorothy said.

"oh, hello dorothy, I didn't know you and alex were home." Came Mrs. Teak's voice as she walked over carrying bags of groceries

"yep, your husband needs his eye for fine details." Dorothy said.

"ah, yes, the dining room set." Mrs. Teak said.

"Auntie, aren't you going to ask dorothy why's she's pink?" Eliza asked.

"Eliza, at this point I've given up asking anything that involves Oz." she replied.

"oh, alright." Eliza said.

"anyways, I must get these groceries home, dorothy, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"oh, I wouldn't want to impose on you guys while Eliza is already staying with you." Dorothy said.

"oh, it wouldn't be any trouble, you know that." Mrs. Teak said

"what are you making for dinner tonight anyways?" Annabella asked.

"roast chicken and mashed potatoes." Mrs. Teak said.

"oh, that's one of my favorites." Annabella said.

"I know it is sweetie, so, dorothy, the question is still on the table." Mrs. Teak said.

"I guess I'll join, if it's no trouble." Dorothy said.

"like I said, it's not trouble dear, besides, it's a large chicken, it'll be ready by seven if I leave now." Mrs. Teak said handing a bag of groceries to Eliza and then taking Annabella's hand.

"dorothy are you gonna wait behind for alex and daddy?" Annabella asked.

Dorothy said nothing she simply smiled and nodded.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

"so, dorothy and alex are staying in Kansas for dinner tonight, and probably the next few days." Glinda said as she walked into the kitchen.

"oh, what is she having for dinner?" Brianna asked as she finished putting away a large bowl

"roast chicken." Glinda said.

"oh, I have a recipe for that, one I want to try at some point, but I have to get back to the ice cream parlor, I'm closing at six today." Brianna said.

"why so early?" Glinda asked.

"super-secret meeting, ellie knows about it, but she has to help you, so it's relatively hush-hush, and that's all I'm allowed to tell you." Brianna said reading off a note she had in her pocket.

Glinda smiled and shook her head. she didn't look through Ellie's eyes that often anymore. She knew that if ellie was doing something that she didn't approve of, then they would both get in trouble with their parents. Glinda would get in trouble for not preventing it and ellie would be in trouble for doing it. it would also work in vise versa. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Madeline walking in.

"oh, hello Glinda." Madeline said conjuring a glass and going over to the sink.

"good afternoon, hatter, how long does that pink last?" Glinda asked curiously

"exactly 23 hours after leaving the water, at least from my experiences, for all I know Ozma could be different." Madeline said.

"why's that?" Glinda asked curiously.

"because she's part fairy." Madeline said before taking a drink of water.

"oh, right, yes, I suppose that could factor it, wouldn't it?" Glinda said trying to register that statement.

"don't strain yourself trying to think about it." She replied before leaving the kitchens.

"you know, I've been thinking about hiring myself an assistant at the ice cream parlor, I mean, one person serving the entire city may be good for my mother or father, but I'm still young and it's beginning to get stressful, juggling this, the parlor." Brianna said changing the subject.

"you see any potential assistants while you've been serving?" Glinda asked.

"well, there's the nephew of the glasses maker, I think you've met him, I think his name his Jude or something, sometimes comes to the parlor just to sit and think while working on a pair glasses." Brianna said.

"have you ever actually, you know, talked to him?" Glinda asked.

"on a few occasions, yes, he seems intelligent enough, and has helped me twice when the churn broke down." Brianna said

"do you like him?" Glinda asked

"he's a nice guy, but if you're asking if I'm interested in him romantically, the answer is no." Brianna said sternly.

"oh." Glinda said.

"But, he's got a good head on his shoulders, I'll ask the glasses maker and Jude before I open the shop again, which, I guess I should go do now." Brianna said leaving the kitchen.

Glinda smiled and shook her head again before walking out of the kitchen as well. Walking into the chambers, she found Ozma asleep on her throne. She chuckled and quietly stepped out of the chambers and starting for her room.

 _Later in Kansas._

Dorothy sat on the bench outside the shop for a good majority of the afternoon, getting odd glances from people for a while and eventually began to physically feel warm before finally deciding to go inside.

"Ah, nice of you to join us." Mr. Teak said not looking up from his work.

"I got tired of the glances and I think I started to actually burn out there on that bench." Dorothy said sighing.

"hey dorothy?" alex asked.

"yes?" dorothy replied

"can you come over here please?" he asked.

Dorothy nodded and walked over to him. Once she was next to him, he pointed to his father with an expression dorothy wasn't quite used to.

"what about him?" dorothy whispered

"dad, could you look up at us for a second?" alex asked

"why?" he asked in return.

"it's, something is bothering me, and I need dorothy to see why." Alex said.

At that point, Mr. Teak looked up at his son and dorothy.

"what?" he asked

"dorothy, look at his face and tell me if you see it as well." Alex said

Dorothy looked at Mr. Teak for several moments, at first, she didn't see a thing and was confused, that is, until she made eye contact. It was then that she noticed it, his right eye, was beginning to turn a milky white. His normally stern gaze turned to one of defeat.

"Mr. teak?" dorothy asked.

"you, you figured out why I needed alex here didn't you?" Mr. Teak asked.

"Dad, are, are you losing your eyesight?" Alex asked.


	64. white eyes

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Mr. Teak sighed and nodded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, your mother already knows, we've been preparing for this for a while." He said closing his eyes.

"Preparing?" Alex asked, shocked.

"My mother, your late grandmother, bless her soul, she started losing her eyesight around the time I was your age, she told me it would likely happen to me, but It wouldn't happen to you as it skips every third generation, my late grandmother, your great grandmother, never lost her eyesight, had eyes like a hawk." Mr. Teak said shivering.

"so, you knew, you knew that your eyesight would eventually begin to start going, mom knew, how long did you expect to keep this from Annabella and I?" alex asked starting to sound irritated.

"alex, we planned to tell you two at dinner tonight." He replied sighing.

dorothy stood there, completely still for a moment, she didn't know what to say, or if there was anything to say. However, as alex began to take some deep breaths dorothy was sure he would at least try to stay calm.

"Dad, how long?" Alex asked.

"how long have my eyes been turning white or how long have I realized that it was happening?" Mr. Teak asked.

"both would be nice to know." Alex replied.

Mr. teak took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"my eyesight, for the last week, has been going blurry on and off, the white, a few days, just like it started with my mother." Mr. Teak said.

"have you seen a doctor about it?" Dorothy asked.

"this morning, there isn't anything that can be done." Mr. teak said, his face falling

"did your mother, ever go completely, um blind?" dorothy asked swallowing

Mr. teak looked at her for a moment, then sighed. Getting up he walked passed them and over to a folder that he set on the orders counter at some point opening it and picking up a magnifying glass, he looked over the papers.

"mom was almost completely blind after five years, she said she could only make out blurry, colored shapes, we never found out if she went completely blind, over the years she would keep to the same claim, blurry shapes." He said looking up and closing his eyes

"but surely your father?" but that was as far as dorothy got.

"my father tried to get information out of her for years, did everything in his power to make sure she had all the necessary help, that someone, anyone would be there for her if it could not be him, he knew there was nothing that could be done, her eye sight couldn't be saved, one day, she called upon me while father was at the shop, Barbara was staying with her for the day to help out, frank had been helping me with my own project when she called, I had him tag along in case I needed the emotional support." He said opening his eyes for a moment and closing them again.

"wait, frank? you mean?" alex started to ask before being cut off by his father.

"Dorothy's father, yes, when we got into the house and into the living room, we found my mother, knitting a scarf, Barbara was holding her yarn, however when we entered the room, her white eyes immediately fixed on frank and I, beckoned us over, presented your father with one she had knitted a month earlier, and then beckoned me closer, she then asked us to keep a promise to her if she either went completely blind or died before father, that we would help him, to keep going, even made frank promise." Mr. Teak said taking in a deep breath

"but after your mother passed away your father's health began to deteriorate." Dorothy said.

"yes, but it was still years before he died, in that that time he never smiled, we tried, me, frank, henry, Barbara, we tried to carry out my mother's wishes, but he made it difficult, became stricter, spent most of his time on orders, he was upset, but he never let it show, at least not when anyone was around." Mr. Teak said.

"and sometime after his health started fading, he had that painting we have downstairs made?" alex asked.

"about three months before he died, never understood the frame he made for it, but he had it hand delivered here to the shop, it's been down in the basement ever since, with a few other things of his." Mr. Teak said pulling up his chair and sitting down.

Alex sighed and walked over to his father.

"you never told me this story." Alex said.

"I wanted you to be ready, and before dorothy came along, I wasn't sure you'd ever be ready." Mr. Teak said.

"did his eyesight ever start going?" dorothy asked curiously

"if he did, he either didn't care, or didn't let it show." Mr. teak replied.

"I never knew my grandparents, you said your father died shortly before I was born." Alex said.

"yes, a few months before you were born, I was building a crib, preparing for your birth, frank was once again with me, as dorothy was also on the way at the time." Mr. Teak said.

"how did you find out?" alex asked.

He opened his mouth about to say something but they heard the door open behind them. Turning around they saw officer grey walking in with his deputy, carrying parts to a table.

"pardon the intrusion, but the table finally collapsed on us, we were wondering if you could fix it when you find the time." Officer grey said.

Alex nodded and pointed over to his personal workbench. The sheriff and his deputy walked over to bench and set the larger pieces down. He then sent his deputy back outside. Walking over to the three of them, his attention was drawn to dorothy.

"before you say it, yes, I know I'm pink, no it's only temporary." Dorothy said.

"ah, okay." He said turning his attention to Mr. teak.

"you know, you used to knock." Mr. teak said sighing.

"yes, sorry 'bout that, so, it's finally happening to you?" Officer grey asked referring Mr. Teak's whitening eyes

"yes, actually I was just telling them about the day my father died." Mr. Teak said.

"ah, yes, I remember that day, I don't think I had ever seen you so distressed, and I definitely haven't since then." Officer grey said.

"Dorothy's father and I were making some cribs because both our wives were pregnant at the time, Barbara had dropped in to say she was going to check on him, said she'd called that afternoon to let us know how he was doing." Mr. Teak said.

"instead, I got the call, it was my first year on the job, he had died peacefully in his sleep, it was hard to deliver that news to you, I stood outside that door for ten minutes before finally knocking on the door." Officer grey said sighing.

"both frank and I were both shocked by your arrival." Mr. Teak said.

"and when I delivered the news, you completely broke down." Officer grey said.

"had to have frank drive me to the morgue, and a week later he was buried next to my mother." Mr. teak said.

"I remember that day, and the weeks that followed, but that's a story for another day." Officer grey said.

"indeed, well, if you don't mind, we should probably get back to work, we'll call when the table is done." Mr. Teak said

Officer Grey nodded and bid farewell before his deputy came in and informed him about a disturbance at the park. Once he was gone, alex walked over to the door and locked it.

"I just wish you hadn't tried to hide it." alex said.

"Mr. Teak, I agree with alex, I mean, what would my parents have said if they found out you were keeping this from them for over a week?" Dorothy asked.

"they wouldn't have approved either, actually, I'm pretty sure they'd have been utterly disgusted." Mr. Teak said.

"Dorothy, do you think there's something we can do about it?" alex asked.

Dorothy arched her eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"what?" She asked.

"I mean, do you think there's a magical remedy?" Alex asked.

"alex, I wouldn't put my money on it, nor would I try, you know how risky magic can be." Dorothy said.

"tomorrow then, we're going back to Oz, we can ask Glinda." Alex said.


	65. nothing to truly be done

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The next morning, in the emerald city, after breakfast, Madeline, jack, ellie, and Brianna found themselves at the ice cream parlor.

"did I tell you guys about Alex's father?" Madeline asked.

"Glinda told me." Ellie said.

"I know, it's a tragedy, isn't it?" jack asked.

"it truly is, man of his age, starting to go blind like that." Madeline replied.

"Mr. teak is going blind?" Brianna asked in shock.

"yes, and this afternoon, after lunch I imagine, dorothy, and alex are bringing Mr. teak here to see if there's anything Glinda can do about it." Madeline said.

"but we all know you can't fix blindness, or really any age-related issues with magic." Brianna said

"of course, we know that, and I'm sure dorothy has at least a little understanding of it, I mean you can slow the affects depending on how far gone the eyesight is but all in all it really can't be fixed." Madeline said definitively.

"hey ellie, can you check the thermometer outside, I've got a shipment of fudge coming in from candy county today and I need to set the freezer to account for the heatwave this week." Brianna said.

Ellie nodded and got up, walking over to the door, and opening it, sticking her head out she looked at the thermometer.

"It's already almost 90." She said turning back to look at her.

"good grief, already?" Brianna asked running over and looking at the thermometer.

"seems so." Ellie said.

"I hear marshal mallow has been keeping himself in his bedroom so he doesn't start melting, I don't think I've seen Oz go through a heatwave like this before." Ellie said walking back over to the table.

"hopefully the people from candy county will be smart and call for some munchkins to deliver the fudge, even with Tugg's assistance they'd never make it over the munchkin river without sticking to the deck, but every time I've been there, they've always wanted to do it themselves." Madeline said.

"well, the walking lollipops seem to get around nice enough." Brianna said.

"hmm, fair point." Madeline said.

Brianna smiled and then went to her back room. Returning a few minutes later she sighed and sat down.

"can't wait for my new assistant to start today, it'll be nice to have an extra hand." Brianna said

"Is he nice?" Madeline asked.

"yes, actually he's very nice and seems like he'll be a good fit." Brianna said.

"oh, well, that's good, anyways, this was a nice break, and you know, after thinking about it, perhaps alex is right, dorothy needs a real vacation, we should plan something for her." Madeline said taking off her hat and pulling a pocket watch from it.

"Glinda and I have been talking to Ozma about that, any suggestions for a location?" Ellie asked.

"the hot springs and sauna in the upper portion of Winkie country." Jack said.

"oh, yes, Glinda took us all there once for leave, beautiful place, inside the yellow mountains, right?" Brianna asked

"That's the place, anyways, come on jack." Madeline said putting her hat on and leaving the shop.

"see you all at lunch." Jack said following quickly after her.

However, in the city, Glinda and Ozma were going through all the books in Glinda's small library.

"anything useful?" Ozma asked.

"nothing, as I expected, there's nothing, nothing _we_ can do at least, there is an alternative, but I'd rather not risk it." Glinda said.

"what alternatives are there, might I ask?" Ozma asked curiously.

"we'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it." Glinda said with a shudder.

"couldn't we try appealing to lady Cassandra?" Ozma asked.

"I sent a dove to mount munch this morning, if anyone knows a solution it's her, but I can't get my hopes up." Glinda said.

"I'm just worried about alex, I mean, you saw him in the crystal ball last night, pacing around his room, worrying." Ozma said.

"I know." Glinda said sighing.

However, as they continued looking through, both Glinda and Ozma knew that it was hopeless. While her small library was rarely touched, even by her, but she was sure at one point she had seen something about eyesight, but she wasn't sure if the book was still here or if she had exchanged it for a book in her personal library back at her castle. When it was near lunchtime both she and Ozma stopped looking.

"well, at least we tried." Ozma said.

"yes, I know I read something pertaining to eyesight, but I can't remember which book it was in." Glinda said with a sigh.

"I was always under the impression that you couldn't solve things like blindness with magic, or is that just a rumor that magic users spread around?" Ozma asked

"to my current knowledge, at least in any memory, there isn't anything that can be done about blindness, at least not completely curing it, but I remember once reading that you can slow down the affects, luckily Mr. Teak still has moments where he can see, if I can find the book, or get lady Cassandra's advice and or assistance, we might be able to delay the affects, and I really hope we can without having to go to the alternative I mentioned earlier." Glinda said shutting the book in front of her.

"what about the Grimmerie?" Ozma asked.

"the only spell out of the book that I can actually read is that protection spell, besides the book doesn't even technically belong to me, I can't do anything with it, I'm just its keeper." Glinda said.

"wait, what?" Ozma asked

"yes, I know, it's confusing, anyways you should run along, it's almost time for lunch." Glinda said looking at the clock on the far side of her room.

Ozma nodded and got up, walking out of the room. Glinda sighed, she really hoped they would find something.


	66. after lunch

**Disclaimer, you know.**

After lunch, Madeline found herself sitting outside the chambers, with dorothy and alex as Glinda looked over Alex's father along with lady Cassandra. Alex was rather anxious, but he didn't make it apparent.

"do you think they'll have found something?" Madeline asked turning her attention to dorothy.

"Maddie, you know I'm not getting my hopes up, Glinda barely approves of the use of magic to heal any physical damages I've gotten over the years." Dorothy said.

"oh, I know, healing magic is rather draining, however, I've slowly conditioned myself for moderate spells, healing broken wrists, and stuff." Madeline said

"but what about eyes?" Alex asked.

"If caught early enough, you can slow down the affects but you can't stop them entirely." Madeline said.

Alex sighed and sat down against the wall.

"so, chances are slim, is that what I'm supposed to understand?" alex asked sighing.

"well, I wouldn't say that, you never know." Madeline said conjuring up a cup of tea.

"not very reassuring." Alex said slumping over.

"sorry." Madeline said taking a loud sip from her cup.

"oh, dorothy, I didn't know you were back, waiting for news on Alex's father?" Ellie asked walking up to them.

"yes, any chance you can look in on them? Glinda put a spell on the door to keep us from listening in." alex asked.

Ellie nodded and closed her eyes, but immediately staggered and leaned against the wall.

"shutting you out?" Madeline asked.

Ellie said nothing, she simply nodded. Blinking several times to clear her vision.

"you all right?" dorothy asked worriedly.

"yes, I'm fine, alex, I'm sorry I couldn't help." she said.

"it's all right, thank you for putting in the effort." Alex sighed.

"well, I'm going back to Brianna's ice cream parlor, any of you want anything?" ellie asked

"vanilla with indigo daisies?" Madeline asked.

"is that even a legitimate request?" ellie asked.

"no, I just wanted to see if you'd actually see it as a request." Madeline said.

"where would you even get indigo daisies?" dorothy asked.

"Indigo village on the blue plains, only place they grow, pretty sure It's something in the soil, they actually do taste good though, and they have curative and or medicinal properties." Madeline said.

"yes, well I should be heading off to the ice cream parlor, I'll see if I can get you two some peach ice cream to share." Ellie said turning to alex and dorothy.

"you don't have to do that ellie." Dorothy said.

"I know, but I have a feeling you're going to want some, it's only getting hotter around here." she said.

"well, if you can get some, it would be much appreciated." Alex said trying to sound something other than anxious.

Ellie nodded before walking off. Dorothy sighed and turned to alex. she knew he was worried, but she wasn't sure how to help him get his mind off it. however, her thoughts were broken by Aislynn coming up to her with a small stack of books tucked under her arm.

"Hey, dorothy, could I take Betsy and trot up in the balloon at some point?" Aislynn asked

"will it even fly in the summer?" Madeline asked.

"it can be difficult to get it off the ground during the day, but in the evenings, it can go well, at least that's what I've learned from personal experience." Aislynn said.

"not today ace, it's far too hot to even try to drag it out of storage." Scarecrow said walking by.

"thank you, Scarecrow, where's tin man and lion?" Dorothy said.

"tin man, is trying to cool down, his body is rather hot, lion is keeping him company, oh and alex, I'm sorry about your father, I hope Glinda and Cassandra can find a solution." Scarecrow said.

"I hope so too." Alex said with a sigh,

Scarecrow said nothing further, he simply looked at dorothy, and nodded before walking off. Dorothy moved closer to alex and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"well, I'm going to go make myself a nice hot cup of tea, either of you want some?" Madeline asked getting up and looking at her watch.

"are you mad!? In this heat?" alex asked.

"Mad, a little, I thought that was a bit obvious, anyways, I can make it over ice of you like, anyways, I'll be back in maybe 10 minutes, it doesn't take long for me to make tea." She said walking off.

"you know, Madeline really bothers me sometimes." Aislynn said watching as she walked away.

"in the disturbing sort of way, I assume?" dorothy asked

"rather." Aislynn replied.

"I see, by the way, what are those books you've got with you?" dorothy asked.

"books on ballooning I was bringing them to my room to help explain things to Betsy and trot." Aislynn said.

"well, don't let us keep you, did you leave them in your room?" alex asked.

"with eve, toto, and pockets to keep them company." Aislynn said.

"ace, really?" dorothy asked pushing herself up into a proper sitting position

"well, even if they did wander off it's not that hard to find one's way around, I told them to just follow the paintings." Aislynn said smiling.

"why?" dorothy and alex asked in unison.

"well surely you've noticed that only the parts of the palace with occupied room have paintings on the walls? And that the other hallways have unique vases?" Aislynn asked.

"ace, I've never really taken it into account, it's interesting though, I'll look for it the next time I'm exploring." Dorothy said.

Aislynn said nothing, she simply chuckled before walking around to Alex's side. Smiling, she set down her books and hugged him tight before picking the books back up, and heading on her way. Alex smiled and looked at dorothy before kissing her on the cheek. dorothy smiled and blushed. However, before either of them could say another word to each other, Madeline emerged with a tray with two glasses of iced tea and one china cup of regular tea. Handing a glass to each of them she smiled and took her seat on the floor.

"so, I didn't miss much." She said taking a sip of her own tea.

"no, but I'm beginning to get anxious." alex said taking a gulp of iced tea.

"only now you're starting?" Madeline asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised

"Maddie!" dorothy said sternly

"sorry, I was just asking the question." Madeline said taking a loud sip of tea

Dorothy sighed before setting her iced tea down on the floor next to her. looking at alex, she found he had already finished his.

"you already finished?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, um, I tend to drink a lot of water or any related substances when I get incredibly anxious, whenever I have the chance." Alex said.

"he went through several pitchers of ice water the last time you were unconscious in the hospital wing." Madeline said sipping her tea loudly.

"is there any more tea that I can have?" Alex asked turning to look at Madeline.

Dorothy shook her head and picked up her glass, finally taking a sip of the tea. It was cool, a tad bitter, but mostly minty. It took her a moment to register that it was made from the mint tea that the china princess and Marshall mallow provided from candy county. A moment later however the door to the chambers opened and lady Cassandra hobbled out with Glinda leaning against her for support. Dorothy, alex, and Madeline immediately got to their feet to assist.

"we've managed to temporarily restore his vision, it took a very powerful healing spell, your father is asleep, he should be fine when he wakes." Cassandra said

"Glinda wouldn't let you cast the spell yourself, would she?" Madeline asked setting her tea cup on a nearby table

"no, she started casting it herself before I could even lift my hand to do anything, the spell shouldn't have drained her as much as it has, and it was worrying." Cassandra said.

"she was shutting ellie out as well, blocking the connection." Madeline replied

"ah, yes, that would be a culprit, now could you and dorothy bring Glinda to her sleeping chamber there is something I would like to discuss with the boy alone." Cassandra said.

Dorothy nodded and set her glass down next to Madeline's tea cup before kissing Alex's cheek and then assisting Madeline with Glinda. Once they were out of sight, alex turned to Cassandra and sighed.

"so, what it is that you need to talk to me about?" alex asked.


	67. the further afternoon

**Disclaimer, you know.**

the rest of the day saw alex trying to take his mind off what Cassandra had discussed with him. However, returning home with his father while dorothy and Madeline tended to Glinda. He was able to ignore it for a while he was slumped on the couch in the living room, his father sitting in his armchair opening some letters. Eliza and Annabella were sitting on the floor, where Eliza was humoring Annabella by playing with her stuffed animals. Mrs. Teak was in the kitchen working on dinner but occasionally popping in. ignoring it worked or a while but it didn't help when his father asked.

"so, what was it that Cassandra discussed with you anyways? I know I was unconscious but she said she wanted to talk to you once Glinda was done." Mr. teak asked from his chair.

"Lady Cassandra talked to you, without some sort of witty remark?" Eliza asked curiously.

"it probably isn't that important if he hasn't told us by now" Annabella added.

"for once, I have to agree with my sister, it really isn't that important." Alex said

"I'm sure if dorothy were here, and she asked, he'd tell her though." Eliza said.

"Eliza, shush, I don't want dorothy worrying about it either, and you never know, she could be watching us." Alex said.

"I thought she was attending to Glinda?" Eliza asked.

"she is, but Glinda still has that small crystal ball on her bookshelf, and even if she didn't use that, Madeline is sure to have some of those potion bottles so they could be watching through, well from what I've worked out to be any reflective surface." Alex said.

"any idea when Glinda will be alright again?" Annabella asked curiously.

"no idea, she must have burned all her energy to temporarily restore dad's sight, Cassandra said he'll be fine for a while." Alex replied.

"I didn't even get a chance to say anything or object." Mr. teak said.

"Neither did we, she and lady Cassandra shooed us out of the chambers." Alex replied sighing.

"probably didn't want you two to get in the way" Eliza suggested.

"most likely, but still I was rather anxious and worried during the whole thing." Alex said turning to her.

"we all were, we didn't know when you guys were coming back, or what the results would be for that matter." Mrs. Teak said coming into the living room.

"okay maybe it would have been a good idea to contact you, but I didn't really think about that, I was more worried about dad." Alex said

"did dorothy try to keep you calm?" Eliza asked

"she did her best to comfort me, but I had no idea what was going on in the chambers, Glinda put several spells on it to keep us from listening in, even shut ellie out so she couldn't see what was going on." Alex said.

"oh." Was all Eliza could say.

"what do you think dorothy is doing now?" Annabella asked curiously.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city_

Dorothy was presently sitting at Glinda's desk; all the while Madeline and Elena took care of Glinda. She was worried, not just because Glinda nearly burned herself out trying to help Alex's father. Although that was a huge contributing factor, what she was worried about she wasn't prepared to talk about with anyone other than Madeline just yet.

"dorothy?" Elena asked

"Yes?" she replied looking over at them.

"Could you get me that pink bottle on the shelf behind you?" she asked in response

Dorothy nodded and looked behind her, on the shelf was a bottle of pink liquid, at about the height Glinda is typically able to reach. Standing on top of the chair and carefully turning to face the shelf so she could grab the bottle. It was half drained of its contents, and seemed to her as if it had been used recently. Carefully climbing from the chair, she brought it over to her.

"what is it?" dorothy asked curiously.

Elena said nothing, she simply took the bottle from dorothy, measured a small amount into a cup, and carefully, with Madeline's help, tipped the contents into Glinda's mouth. Within a few moments, Glinda's color returned but she was still asleep.

"I still can't believe she did what she did." Madeline said conjuring up an extra pillow and placing it under Glinda's head,

"I can't believe she's already used half of this bottle, didn't she just have you make this?" Elena asked handing the bottle to Madeline.

"but what is it?" dorothy asked.

"It's basically your world's equivalent to coffee, it gives you energy." Elena said.

"made it a few days ago, but it really shouldn't be used on such a frequent basis, there are, well, let's just say undesirable consequences." Madeline added.

Before dorothy could say anything, Glinda let out a groan. She tossed and turned for a bit before falling silent again.

"look, you two keep an eye on Glinda, I'm going to go get a kettle of tea going." Elena said quickly running out before either of them could get a word out.

"she didn't have to go off like that, I didn't have a chance to tell her there's a kettle in my room staying warm." Madeline said sighing.

"Elena has always been serious about her work, but why does she need tea?" dorothy asked.

"she doesn't, and really neither does Glinda, it just helps." Madeline said.

Dorothy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't, roll your eyes, it's impolite." Glinda moaned out turning to face her.

"Glinda, go back to sleep, you need to rest." Madeline said.

Glinda groaned at Madeline before turning her attention back to dorothy.

"did, did I give him, his sight back?" Glinda asked.

"Cassandra said it was temporary…" but that was as far as dorothy got before Madeline cupped a hand over her mouth.

"dorothy don't encourage her, she could suffer some serious damage if she doesn't get more rest." Madeline said

"hatter, I'm fine." Glinda said moaned.

Madeline sighed and took out her wand, pointing it at Glinda.

"Glinda, you need to rest, I hate doing this but it's necessary." Madeline said as her wand began glowing.

Glinda opened her mouth to protest but her eyes closed and she fell still before she could say anything. Dorothy finally took Madeline's hand from her mouth and sighed.

"I'm not going to contest that was probably necessary, but did you need to get in a bit of a huff about it?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy, I'm not joking around, burning all of one's energy like that in one go just for a healing spell is dangerous, I'm not sure how much of the potion Glinda drank before doing it, I've seen it do damage to novice sorcerers and sorceresses in the past, the ones who don't know any better." Madeline said sternly.

At that moment Elena returned with a kettle of tea and four mugs. She took a look at Glinda and then at Madeline before sighing.

"Dreamless sleep?" Elena asked setting the kettle and cups on Glinda's desk.

"had to, she was being stubborn." Madeline said.

"it's just because of the state she's in, Alison did that once, trying a healing spell, she ended up incredibly hyper though, so I guess the affects vary between people." Elena said

"well, burning energy like that, isn't healthy in general." Madeline said flicking her wand, causing the kettle to pour out equal portions of hot tea.

"Brianna had already put the kettle on when she heard what had happened." Elena said.

"so, she's resting now, is there anything left to do?" dorothy asked.

"wait, that's all we can do, I mean, let's face it, Glinda really does need the rest, anyways, one of us should probably go find ellie, she is technically in charge while her sister is incapacitated." Elena said.

"last I saw her she was heading to Brianna's ice cream parlor, I imagine she tipped Brianna off on what happened." Dorothy said thinking about it for a moment.

"she must still be there, or at least I hope she is, I'm not in the mood for a while goose chase." Elena said

"I don't think any of us are, I still can't get over the fact that Glinda would do something this dumb though, and I'm having a hard time contemplating as to why." Madeline said walking over to the desk and taking a cup of tea in hand.

"I know, she basically went from the dining hall to the chambers, and shut everyone out." Elena said.

"she even blocked the connection between herself and ellie so that she couldn't look in." dorothy said.

"Okay that I can understand, ellie doesn't really approve of her sister's methods, we all know that, it's not exactly a secret, I mean she made us swear not to tell ellie that she was really her sister for years, just to protect her and her family." Elena said sighing.

"doesn't she have notes for that somewhere?" Madeline asked.

"yes, in the big book at her castle, no one but ellie and Glinda can open it, let alone read it, we've all tried at least once." Elena replied.

"Glinda hasn't always been honest, there are some secrets that she won't tell us, she trusts us with her life, but there's always something she's hiding from us." Dorothy said.

"everyone has secrets they keep, whether it be for their own protection or because they're insecure, among other things, I'm sure even you have secrets that I can't see." Madeline said turning to dorothy.

"even Alyssa and I keep secrets from each other." Elena said.

"well, to bring this conversation full circle, I have to wonder, does ellie keep any secrets from Glinda?" Madeline asked looking at both of them.

Dorothy thought about that for a moment, Elena did as well. Ellie wasn't a really secretive person, at least not as far as any of them knew. Glinda seemed to know everything, even without being told about it, so it always seemed as though it was impossible to keep anything private from her.

"You know, I'm not sure, I was always under the impression that ellie and Glinda told each other everything but thinking about it doesn't make me so sure." Elena said.

"anyways, I'm going to go find ellie, since it seems we've gotten off track." Dorothy said.

"why do I need to be found? I had to contact mom and dad to let them know what Glinda did, they aren't happy." Ellie said walking into the room.

"I can only imagine." Elena said.

"dorothy, hatter, can you two leave me and Elena for a bit? I need to talk to her, soldier to soldier." Ellie asked.

Both dorothy and Madeline nodded and got up, dorothy grabbed the scepter and left the room followed by Madeline who shut the door behind them.

"you know, you should probably go back to kansas, you know to check on alex, make sure everything is alright with everyone, you know what i mean." Madeline said.

"you're trying to take my mind off of what im worried about, and, you know, i think i should go check on Ace, make sure she, betsy and trot are alright" dorothy replied.

"alright, well, you know where her room is, im sure they're back there by now, im going to go work on a hat, that tends to take my mind off things." madeline said sighing.

dorothy nodded and started down the hall, however she stopped and turned to see madeline watching her before she herself turned and started down the hall.


	68. a starry night of autumn

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

A few months had elapsed since the entire incident with Glinda, dorothy and Madeline had spent their birthday having a picnic in the clearing with jack and alex. however, the rest of the summer was relatively quiet and boring in comparison. Now it was nearly late fall, and dorothy found herself sitting on the porch outside the farmhouse. The sun had long since set and it was dark out, and alex had long since departed for home. As the cool autumn breeze blew across the field she sighed and shivered

"bit chilly to be out without a jacket." Madeline said appearing next to her.

"yes, but I don't mind it much." Dorothy said looking up at the sky.

"I know you don't, but still." Madeline said

"anyways, I'm hoping to spot a shooting star I think I've seen one in my life time." Dorothy said

"your mother was a stargazer at one point, we all were." Em said coming out of the farmhouse.

"Really?" dorothy asked curiously.

"oh yes, one of the things we loved doing was trying to see who would see a shooting star first, sometimes we'd go to the park late at night, or out in the fields of your grandparent's, and lay there looking at the sky, your father would get a good campfire going if we were in the fields, it was peaceful, your mother kept score on who had seen a shooting star and how many they've seen." Em said looking up at the sky.

"how many have you seen?" Madeline asked turning to Em.

"at last count, 1." Em said.

"how many had my mother seen?" dorothy asked curiously.

"3 if I remember, I'm not sure what your mother did with her notebook." Em said.

"Emily? Oh you did come out here, the triplets are asleep." Henry said coming outside with a blanket which she draped over Dorothy's shoulders.

"thanks uncle henry, did you and my father ever see shooting stars?" dorothy asked.

"between us, two, your mother saw either three or four, I can't quite remember" henry replied sighing.

"do you think Jon still has his telescope?" Emily asked.

"probably, we could ask tomorrow, it's supposed to be a clear night again." henry said.

"well, dorothy, Mr. and Mrs. Gale, I should be heading back to emerald city, I only came because I was worried about her." Madeline said getting up and smoothing her dress.

"I assume we'll see you tomorrow?" dorothy asked.

"well, you have school, but tomorrow's Friday so ill set you a place in the dining hall for dinner tomorrow" Madeline said before vanishing.

Dorothy sat there for a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing it.

"did I just get invited to dinner at emerald city?" dorothy asked

"sounded more like an open invitation to me." Em said

"but an invitation nonetheless." Dorothy said

"right, well, you can go if you want dear, its vegetable soup tomorrow and we're all getting tired of it." Em said

"we could try growing different vegetables next season, maybe we'll actually succeed in growing cabbages for once." Henry said

"henry, can't you just face it, our fields aren't meant for cabbages." Em said.

Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes. She heard her aunt and uncle have this argument at least once a growing season. Continuing to look at the skies she wished she could see a shooting star, though the idea of wishing on one hadn't appealed to her since she was a kid, and seeing as she had never seen a shooting star in her life wishing on one didn't matter as she felt the sight of one would suit her fine. However, as she looked up into the crisp autumn night she found herself remembering something she hadn't thought about for more than a passing second.

" _Momma? papa?" little dorothy asked looking out the back door_

" _Yes, my child?" Madeline asked_

" _What are you and papa doing?" she asked walking outside and standing next to her mother._

" _We're watching the stars." Madeline said taking little dorothy onto her lap._

" _Hoping to see a shooting star, your mother always has all the luck, she writes each one down in her little journal." Frank Gale said picking it up from the garden table, "keeping score," he added under his breath_

" _A shooting stars?" little dorothy asked curiously._

" _Yes, it's a star that shoots across the sky, normally you can just catch them with your eyes, and if you do, you get to make a wish." Madeline said smiling._

" _Like with birthday candles?" little dorothy asked curiously_

" _exactly." he said continuing to look at the sky._

 _Little dorothy smiled and looked up at the sky. She could see many stars in the darkness. But now she was hoping to see a shooting star._

" _What's the most recent one I have in there?" her mother asked turning to her husband._

 _Her father smiled and skimmed through the notebook for a few moments._

" _Um, ah, yes, about a week after dorothy was born, eleven o'clock" Her father said_

" _well frank, I guess I have to make another glass of iced tea for our little fairy" Madeline said taking dorothy off her lap and moving so that dorothy could sit down on the garden chair._

" _ooh, the sweet one with lemon?" Little dorothy asked_

" _yes, my little fairy." She replied heading inside_

 _Little dorothy sat there smiling, looking up at the sky hoping to see a shooting star._

" _Papa, how many shooting stars have you seen?" little dorothy asked_

" _Not as many as your mother, she just has the luck I assume, we only write it if we see it streak the skies." He said, not sounding to thrilled about it._

" _mama always thanks her lucky stars; do you think that's it?" little dorothy asked_

" _hah, your aunt asked that same question once." He replied chuckling._

" _auntie Em?" little dorothy asked._

" _yes, your only aunt." He replied._

" _well, we need to get more lemon tomorrow, there was just enough to put on the rim of the glass." Her mother said coming back outside._

" _I'll get some while I'm in town, they're only a nickel a piece down at market." He said taking a sip from his own glass._

 _Little Dorothy smiled and got up so her mother could sit down again. once she had done so little dorothy took her place back on her mother's lap and looked at the sky._

" _I hope we see one tonight." Her mother said smiling._

" _oh, I hope so." Little dorothy said taking a sip from her tea._

" _maybe you'll get to see one if you can stay awake." She replied._

" _Oh, I'll stay awake." Little dorothy said with a yawn as she took sip of tea._

" _we'll see." Her father said teasingly before stifling a cough._

"dorothy?" came the voice of her aunt snapping her out of it

"hmm?" dorothy asked.

"you were remembering." Em said sitting down next to her niece and wiping the tears from her face.

"I was remembering stargazing with them, I never stayed awake that night, not long after, their health started to decline." Dorothy said sniffing.

Em said nothing, she simply smiled and wrapped her arms around her niece.

"I miss them too sweetie, not a day goes by where either uncle henry and I find ourselves thinking about them." Em said kissing her cheek

"and you have traits from both of them, your father's hair, your mother's eyes, your mother's ability to sing, father's ability to add things up in your head." henry said before realizing he wasn't helping.

Dorothy sighed and hugged both her aunt and uncle before getting up and heading back inside. Going to her room she found toto and pockets already asleep. Quickly changing into a nightgown, she sighed and climbed into bed. she decided there that she would go to emerald city after she got out of the school.


	69. not soup today

**Disclaimer, the usual**

"so, you heading to emerald city this afternoon, Madeline said you might last night?" alex asked as he, Dorothy, Ellie, and Aislynn walked out of the school

"I will never understand Maddie's way of doing things, but yes, I'm heading to emerald city after we get home, usually, id bring the slippers with me, but I can't bring the scepter with me, and Glinda would most likely go into huff if I left it home." Dorothy said.

"have to agree with you on that one, she would flip if you left it here, I mean, fair play, without permission you and alex are the only ones who can touch it, which I'm still looking into." Ellie said as they walked along.

"so, you guys coming along?" dorothy asked.

"I think I'll pass for once, I like your aunt's vegetable soup, it makes for some light eating while I'm trying to do homework." Aislynn said.

"I have to head to Oz anyways, another of the army's secret meetings planning for Alyssa's wedding." Ellie said.

"I'll come, the alternative is wait around the carpentry shop all day, and I'm finished with my personal project" alex said

"what about your father?" dorothy and ellie asked.

"he said I could go if I didn't have anything to do, we found this on the kitchen counter this morning" Alex said taking an envelope from his pocket.

"what is it?" Aislynn asked.

"it's an invitation, from Maddie." Dorothy said taking the envelope from alex.

"was it necessary? I mean, wherever you go dorothy, alex is near guaranteed to follow." Aislynn asked

"I don't question her, I find it's less taxing on the mind." Dorothy sighed.

"I'm kinda intimidated by her, all things considered." Ellie said

"whys that?" dorothy and alex asked curiously.

"I have my reasons, I'd rather not go into them here though." Ellie said pulling her wand from her bag.

"do you, always carry that with you?" Alex asked as they got to the farmhouse

"you've really never noticed?" ellie asked.

"I haven't either in fairness, why do you keep your wand with you?" dorothy asked as they went inside

"I never know if I'm going to be called away suddenly, and now that I've got the transport spell down at least in terms of transporting myself, I can just slip off unnoticed." Ellie said smiling, "like now" she added under her breath

"soup smells good." Alex said taking a whiff of the air

"thank you alex, it'll be done soon." Em said coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron

"Where's uncle henry?" Dorothy asked

"he's out at the barn, something scared the horse over there earlier so he's investigating, I think it might be a snake." Em said.

"never seen one around here before." Dorothy said.

"hasn't been one in a long time." Em said.

"where's toto at, he didn't get outside, today did he?" Dorothy asked.

"he and pockets were outside with uncle henry earlier, they were both spooked along with the horse, as far as I know they're in your room now." Em said.

"and the triplets are napping I assume?" Aislynn said setting her bag on the table.

"yep, I actually should get them up soon, I assume you two are off to emerald city?" Em asked turning to them.

"you assume right Mrs. Gale." Alex said as dorothy went to her room.

When she got into her room she found toto and pockets cowering under the bed, doing a bad job at staying hidden.

"you two alright?" dorothy asked as she changed out of her boots and into the slippers.

"there's something out there, something scary, it frightened the horse and it frightened me." Toto said coming out from under the bed.

"Me too" pockets said

"I'm sure it's nothing to be afraid of, unless, you know, it happens to be a wild animal instead of a snake as auntie Em seems to think." Dorothy said.

"whys that?" Toto asked jumping up onto the bed.

"you know how I don't like you leaving the vicinity of the farmhouse without me?" dorothy asked

"we're all quite aware of it." pockets said joining toto on the bed.

"well, there are some animals that have this sort of strange disease known as rabies, don't understand much about it, but for whatever reason it comes up in a class lecture at least once a year, getting bitten by a rabid animal is incurable, and I don't want to lose either of you." Dorothy said grabbing the scepter.

"well you won't have to worry about that, I imagine toto and I will be around for a long time yet." Pockets said.

Dorothy smiled and picked the two of them up before heading out of her room. When she got to the living room she found alex and Aislynn had moved to the kitchen and were watching out the back window. She noticed ellie was absent but assumed she had slipped off unnoticed like she said she might.

"auntie Em gone to get the triplets up or is she helping uncle henry?" dorothy asked walking over to join them.

"she's getting the triplets up, but I'm pretty sure your aunt is right, is some sort of snake and by the distance your uncle is keeping from the barn, a venomous one at that, otherwise I don't think he'd be worried." Aislynn said walking away from the window.

"what makes you say that?" Alex asked turning around to watch her.

"because the only thing that being bitten by a non-venomous snake really ever causes is an inconvenient trip to the doctor for some antibiotics." Aislynn said leaving the kitchen.

"well, you ready to go?" alex asked turning to dorothy.

"have been for a few minutes, but I think we should wait for uncle henry, just to make sure it's safe." Dorothy said.

"well the snake is perfectly safe, it's us who are in danger around it," Alex said.

"well, thank you Captain Obvious." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"you're welcome Sergeant Sarcastic." Alex said chuckling.

"Em, it's a rattler!" uncle henry shouted as he came in.

" _what's that?"_ they heard one of the triplets ask.

"when was the last time a rattle snake in this county?" Alex asked curiously.

"been a while, last one bit and killed a horse when your grandparents were still alive, officer grey's father took a knife to it, but this one is huge." Henry said worriedly.

"is there anything we can do to help?" alex offered in a rather uneasy voice

"no, you two can go to emerald city if you'd like, I have to call officer grey, let him know what's going on." Henry said going over to the phone.

"are you sure you don't want us to stay and help?" dorothy asked worriedly.

"no, it's fine." Henry replied dialing the sheriff's office.

"he seems pretty insistent that we leave." Toto said.

"probably doesn't wanna risk us getting hurt, and ace isn't much of a worry since she doesn't really go outside in the first place." Dorothy said holding her pets closer to her.

"well she's not a worry to them, but you're always worried about her." Alex said sighing.

"Well, ready to go?" dorothy asked offering him the scepter.

"always ready." He said taking hold of the scepter.

"well then, take us to emerald city." Dorothy said clicking her heels together.

At that moment the usual sensations were felt, and within moments they both found themselves in Dorothy's sleeping chambers of emerald city.

"you know, I feel that every time we do this, we end up in a different spot." Alex said as he collapsed to the floor trying to catch his breath.

Dorothy sighed and set toto and pockets down on the bed before turning to help alex up.

"do you hold your breath every time this happens or something?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"mostly, its involuntary but yes, I do." He replied.

"oh good, you two are here, its chili for dinner today." Ellie said coming into the room.

"oh, you slipped out unnoticed, didn't you?" dorothy asked teasingly.

"oh, be quiet, I knew you'd notice, you rarely don't." ellie said with a giggle.

"anyways, thanks for being here to greet us, where's Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet, which is odd because I kinda expected her to be in here." Ellie said looking around.

"well she isn't here, she might be in her room working on a hat, not sure where else she could be otherwise." Alex said.

"well, I'm sure she knows we're here by now." Dorothy said.

"Oh, most definitely, the moment you clicked your heels together mads knew you were on your way here, but I'm not sure where she is now." Jack said coming into the room.

"you expected her to be here as well?" ellie asked.

"would I be here otherwise?" Jack asked curiously.

"fair enough, sadly the connection between dorothy and Madeline is only one way, though she can force the connection if she tries hard enough we know that for sure." Ellie said sighing

"well, I'm sure we'll bump into her." Dorothy said starting for the door

Everyone else it the room shared a glance at each other before nodding in agreement and following after dorothy. When they got to the chambers they found Ozma there, sitting on her throne, looking rather bored. When she noticed dorothy however her face lit up and she ran over to her and hugged her.

"I was hoping you'd come today, Madeline said you might." Ozma said smiling.

"okay, looks like we're having a party in here, food will be ready in less than an hour, just thought you'd like to know." Brianna said sticking her head into the chambers.

"thank you." Ozma said as Brianna quickly vanished from the door way.

"actually, speaking of things that take less than an hour, have you thought about taking Tugg over to Winkie country? "alex asked curiously.

"Winkie country has been restored for months, and you think to ask this now?" Jack asked now rather confused.

"hey I can't think of everything" alex said sitting down on the floor

"maybe we can do that tomorrow, I mean, I've got nothing particularly interesting planned" dorothy said sighing as she followed suit.

"oh, good, you guys are in here, have you seen Madeline, I have to ask her something." Alyssa said coming into the chambers carrying a clipboard.

"what's that, your personal set of plans?" Ellie asked.

"actually, it's the guest list that I've gotten so far, it's not what I have to as Madeline about though, but now that I take pause for thought, dorothy, you remember the Yoops right? You now, the giants living in Locasta's domain? They have a daughter" Alyssa asked.

Dorothy thought about that for a moment, she remembered Mr. and Mrs. Yoop, and their daughter Emma. It had been a while since she had seen any of them, which was odd considering that Emma could have come around any time she liked assuming her mother approved.

This was due to a magical amulet that Glinda and Locasta had made her that allowed her to become what was deemed around Oz as normal sized outside of munchkin land.

"yes, I remember them, wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked.

"well I do plan on inviting at least Emma to the wedding, her parents, at least at last check by Locasta, still aren't too comfortable with leaving their castle." Alyssa said.

"that would be great, I'm sure she'd love to see us again, and she'd get to meet Ozma." Dorothy said.

"my sentiments exactly." Alyssa said before walking out of the chambers.

"she seems rather preoccupied." Ellie said.

"when hasn't she been recently?" Ozma asked giggling.

"fair point." Ellie said.

"hey, the wedding is going to be here in emerald city, isn't it? because it's just occurred to me that Glinda and Locasta could get in a rather violent squabble over that." Jack asked curiously.

"as far as I'm aware, but sooner or later I know that Glinda and Locasta are going to get into duel over something, actually we have a bet going on of when it's going to eventually happen, the rest of us." Ellie said.

"whose bright idea was that?" alex asked with a snort.

"Alyssa's surprisingly, after the first argument the lot of us couldn't agree on whether or not they would eventually end things in a duel, so Alyssa suggested it." ellie said with a chuckle

"what's so funny about that? And what exactly did you guys bet anyways? you don't exactly have established currency here from what I can tell." Alex said.

"it's for bragging rights mainly, but it's also for fun" ellie replied

"you were looking for me, right?" Madeline asked appearing in the chambers.

"where were you?" jack asked curiously.

"that's not important, I was taking care of personal business." Madeline said smiling.

"ah." Was all jack could manage to say.

"anyways, dinner will be ready soon, we should probably get ready." Madeline said walking over to them.

When it was eventually time for dinner and everyone was in the banquet hall, it was noted that wiser was absent. No one questioned this except dorothy and alex who weren't always in emerald city. Everyone else knew that wiser was back in Winkie country because there were more open fields that way to practice his landings on. Otherwise the meal was taken in silence which everyone would later find themselves questioning. However, everyone was done and a dessert of raspberry tart was served. Everyone with the exceptions of ellie, Elena, Brianna, Alison, Caitlyn, and Chrissy, who went to Brianna's ice cream parlor to continue planning, toto and pockets, who were content with roaming about the palace, and dorothy, alex and Ozma, who went back to the chambers at Ozma's request.

"did you want to talk about something?" dorothy asked as they got into the chambers.

"actually, I was wondering if there was anything you guys wanted to talk about? anything on your minds?" Ozma asked.

"nothing really comes to mind for me." Alex said as dorothy shook her head.

"any plans for tomorrow? I besides possibly heading to Winkie country?" Ozma asked

"not really." Dorothy replied.

"you three planning something?" scarecrow asked walking into the chambers and heading towards his workshop.

"nope, just trying to make idle conversation, where are tin man and lion?" alex asked curiously

"tin man is refilling his pump and lion, I'm not sure where he's gone off to since dinner." Scarecrow said.

"probably napping somewhere, as most animals do after eating." Madeline said walking into the chambers.

"he's not normally one to do that though." Scarecrow said.

"you never know, might be trying to mix things up a bit." Madeline replied.

"I guess that's, fair, I think." Scarecrow said shaking his head and heading into his workshop

"anyways, dorothy do you want me to see if ace is up to coming here?" Madeline asked curiously.

"I'd say yes, but she'd probably argue that she hasn't finished her homework." Dorothy said.

"or that she's not finished eating and still has to finish her homework." Alex added.

"or that she forgot to eat, and still has to finish her homework" Madeline said.

"and odds are her homework is already done and she's just making busy work for herself." Dorothy said.

"speaking of eating, I wonder if there's any of those fruit tarts leftover, those were yummy." Ozma said.

"I'm sure there are, Brianna does have a bad habit of making too many." Madeline said.

"it's not a bad habit." Ozma said.

"depends on whether or not you're talking to Glinda." Madeline said chuckling.

"well, I'll have to ask when the girls get back from their meeting." Ozma said smiling.

"and pray that Glinda doesn't find you eating sweets, you know she doesn't like that." Madeline said.

"spoilsport." Was Ozma's immediate reply.

The was a moment of silence before the four of them shared a chuckle.

"well anyways, I have to get back to my hats." Madeline said vanishing.

"wow, she really does like her magic, doesn't she?" Ozma asked.

"I wish she wouldn't, the only magic I'm comfortable with using is the slippers, and that's just for transport if one of you isn't available to help me using the scepter." Dorothy said.

"we know." Ozma said smiling.

"Ozma, you guys using magic is all fine and dandy but I'm personally not fond of it."

"No one said you had to be, and anyways, Madeline is her own person, you know that." Alex said taking Dorothy's hand.

"I know, but it's just so aggravating when most of the time she doesn't walk out of a room, but just transports herself, even when she does leave a room by walking, she transports herself shortly after." Dorothy said sighing.

"so, it's not that you have a problem with problem with magic, it's that you have a problem with people just being completely dependent on it? is that it?" Ozma asked curiously.

"that's about right." Dorothy said.

"Well then, now that we've got that worked out, lets change the subject." Alex said hoping it would work.

"like to what?" dorothy asked.

"well, how about to Winkie country?" he asked.


	70. before the excursion

**Disclaimer, you know**

Early the next morning dorothy found herself waking up just as the sun was starting to rise. Looking around she found that toto and pockets were still asleep at the foot of the bed and alex was nowhere to be found. She knew he'd be around in a few minutes and that he most likely went to his room to get something, but she still found it odd that he had been up before she was. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Ozma peeking into the room.

"oh, you're awake." Ozma said in a tone of surprise.

"I'm surprised you're awake, come in, I could use the company." Dorothy said smiling.

Ozma smiled and walked over to the bed. plopping down upon the bed and hugging dorothy.

"did you sleep well?" Ozma asked.

"as well as I'm normally able too, I think those two went to sleep late, because me getting up is typically enough to wake them up." Dorothy said stretching.

"I imagine so, I was up pretty late myself, I heard them going passed my door shortly before going to sleep" Ozma said looking at the two of them

"how naughty of them." Alex said walking into the room carrying his sword.

"where were you?" dorothy asked.

"my room, had to get my sword." Alex replied holding it up.

"why?" both dorothy and Ozma asked curiously.

"I really don't like traveling without it." alex said sighing.

"ah, yes you would make a good soldier." Ozma said smiling.

"I'm under the impression Alyssa wants to recruit him into Glinda's army." Dorothy said getting up and kissing his cheek.

"how would that work? I thought Glinda's army was all girls?" Ozma asked curiously

"I don't know" alex said shrugging

"I don't want to think about it." dorothy said wrapping her arms around him

"so, when are you two heading to Winkie country?" Ozma asked curiously.

"probably after breakfast." Dorothy replied

"do you think Glinda would allow me to go with you?" Ozma asked with a bit of hope

"maybe, I mean it's not like we'll be exploring the entirety of Winkie country." Dorothy said smiling before heading to her closet.

When she got into the closet she immediately changed out of her nightgown and into a white short-sleeved short and her jean dress. She picked up the slippers and left the closet to find alex and Ozma tossing a small red ball, slightly larger than the one ellie kept with her. however, her thoughts were broken when the ball suddenly came to her and she caught it

"oh, sorry, nice catch." Alex said.

"thanks, what were you two doing?" dorothy asked.

"Ozma conjured it up so we started tossing it back and forth to see how fast we could go." Alex said walking over to her.

"sounds like fun." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"well, anyways I guess we can head to the chambers now and wait for the others?" Ozma suggested.

"may as well, can't think of anything better to do, I'm surprised we haven't managed to wake those two up." Ozma said.

"so am I, they normally don't sleep this deep." Dorothy said walking back over to the bed and placing a hand on toto.

Immediately he sprang up and started barking quite loudly causing Pockets to wake up and jump off the bed in surprise. Until toto realized what was going on and calmed down.

"what's going on?" Pockets asked sleepily.

"you two were rather deeply asleep, just wanted to make sure you two were alright." Dorothy said.

"we got in rather late." Toto said with a yawn

"So, I take it you two won't be coming with us to Winkie country?" Dorothy asked.

"depends, when are you going?" Pockets jumping onto the bed and curling up again.

"we were thinking about going after breakfast." Dorothy said scratching pockets behind the ear

"mmm, we'll try to make it." pockets said.

"any idea what they're saying?" Ozma whispered to alex

"no, dorothy is the one who talks to animals, I can't, I just kinda stand here and listen to her and try to put it together myself before she tells me." Alex whispered back.

"and you also pretend I can't hear you." Dorothy said walking back over to them.

"so, what's up with them?" Alex asked

"they got here quite late, they'll try to come with us, but it doesn't seem likely." Dorothy said sighing.

"ah, well, I'm sure this won't be the only trip we take to Winkie country, if they don't manage to make it on this trip I'm sure they'll be able to come on the next." Alex said, his stomach making an audible growl.

"hmm, maybe we should go straight to the kitchens and see what Brianna is making." Ozma suggested.

Everyone nodded and quietly left the room.

"so, Winkie country." Alex said.

"well, it definitely looks beautiful through the crystal ball, but I want to experience it first-hand." Ozma said smiling.

"I was over there the other day actually, it really is beautiful." Came Madeline's voice from behind them causing them to jump.

"Maddie, is there a reason you insist on appearing behind us?" Dorothy asked turning around to look at her

"nope." Madeline said smiling

Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"what were you even doing in Winkie country anyways?" alex asked curiously.

"I wanted to get some yellow flowers for a hat I was making, and I got impatient waiting for you guys to make a trip of there" Madeline said.

"oh." Was all alex could say in response

"yep, it came out nicely, I'll show you it later." Madeline said as they got to the chambers.

"oh good, there you are Mads." Jack said walking up to them

"what? Did you think I just ran off on a whim?" Madeline asked.

"considering yesterday none of us could find you for some time…" but that was as far as he got before he decided to cut himself.

"I still have to ask, what were you doing yesterday?" Ozma asked curiously

"well, I didn't run off on a whim, I'll start there." Madeline said smiling again.

"so, you did have a reason?" dorothy asked.

"Yep, but that's a story for another day." Madeline conjuring up a cup of tea.

"oh, good, you guys are awake." Came Glinda's voice as she and Brianna came into the chambers.

"oh, Glinda, good morning." Dorothy said.

"Good morning, how long have you guys been up?" Glinda asked arching an eye brow and smiling.

"um, well, I've personally been up for the last hour, dorothy and Ozma, maybe 20 minutes." Alex said looking at his pocket watch.

"Ah, well, we've been up for the last 2 hours, I've been helping Brianna make a rather large batch of sweet rolls." Glinda said smiling.

"why?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well the sweet rolls were my idea, I don't know why Glinda insisted on helping, but it made me make a note that I need to order more cinnamon-sugar mix from candy county." Brianna said.

"oh." Was all they could say in response.

"there are some ready now if you guys want some." Brianna said.

Everyone shared a glance and shrugged before going to the banquet hall. It was then that they found that Glinda hadn't been joking when she said they had made a rather large batch of sweet rolls. There were three, tri-tiered stacks of sweet rolls on the large banquet table. Between dorothy, alex, Madeline and jack, they had two each, eventually everyone was awake and in the banquet hall. Wiser was limited to 20 until everyone else had eaten their fill.

"so, dorothy, would you prefer a picnic lunch, or are you not planning on staying in Winkie country for longer than a couple of hours?" Brianna asked curiously

"erm, why not a picnic lunch?" Dorothy said smiling

"okay, I'll go set it up now, is there anything special you, alex, or Ozma would like?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know about alex, or Ozma for that matter, but I'm fine with whatever you pack, but I'm not sure Glinda will allow Ozma to even leave the palace." Dorothy said.

"oh, she expects Ozma to go, that came up earlier." Brianna said

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled and nodded before going back over to alex and Ozma.

"so?" alex asked.

"we're bringing a picnic lunch, and apparently its fine for Ozma to come with us." Dorothy said.

"yea, I already cleared that with Glinda, I think she wants to get us out of the city so that she and Locasta can argue over the wedding stuff without any of us getting caught in the crossfire." Ozma said sighing.

"is that your theory? I thought Glinda was just finally letting you out of the confines of the palace." Alex asked.

"that could also be it." Ozma said smiling

"not very likely though, she'll be watching us in the crystal ball like she was a hawk stalking its prey." Dorothy said.

"better bring a jacket with you then, or at least a sweater, or she might ground you." Alex said with a chuckle.

Dorothy couldn't help but giggle at this remark.

"I guess you're right though, it might be chilly out there today, I mean, it was the other night, but I wonder what has Glinda in such a cheery mood today?" dorothy asked.

"maybe it has to do with the fact that castle west is finally finished?" Madeline said walking up to them,

"what does that have to do with anything?" the three of them asked curiously.

"not much, but it would be a treat if the queen and the princess were both there to look at it at the same time, I mean, dorothy, the castle belongs to you, as does castle East, the munchkin city mansion." Madeline said.

"we should really check that place out at some point." Alex said.

"I know, I know, maybe we'll do that for one of the holiday breaks" dorothy said sighing.

"oh, by the way, it's a bit chilly out this morning, I'd suggest that you bring a jacket" Madeline suggested with a smile.


	71. Winkie Country

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The next morning, after breakfast, dorothy, alex, and Ozma found themselves taking Tugg to Winkie country. Dorothy and Ozma had both gone back to their rooms and gotten jackets of before they had headed out. Alex however didn't seem to mind the cold so much but had also already been wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Tugg, what do they do with you during the winter? it's occurred to me that I've never asked that." Dorothy asked curiously.

"oh, Glinda places as spell over me that keeps me from getting damaged, because the river doesn't freeze over I mostly sit out here chatting with any of the animals that happen to come by, or taking the china princess and Marshall Mallow to the shore by China country." Tugg said

"that doesn't seem right." Ozma said.

"I agree, but what are we going to about it?" alex asked curiously.

"there's nothing you can do about it, where would I be placed otherwise?" Tugg asked with a chuckle.

"a warehouse of some sort?" Alex said.

"no, that wouldn't be right, I mean, Tugg is alive, I told you how we made him, didn't I alex?" dorothy asked.

"I've heard the story, but I think it was from your aunt and uncle, not from you." Alex thinking about it for a moment.

"well, anyways, once we get out of the tunnel we'll be in Winkie country." Tugg said.

"thank you Tugg, but we already know that." Dorothy said looking over into the water.

"I know, I'm just trying to keep some sort of conversation going." Tugg said chuckling.

Dorothy smiled and made a note to visit Tugg when she had a chance during the winter. She began to feel a tad guilty for basically ignoring him unless she needed him. It was wrong and she knew it, but she was also aware that she wasn't the only one who used Tugg. But still it made her feel a twinge of guilt. However, as they exited the tunnel they were met with the now beautiful sight of Winkie country.

"wow." Was all dorothy could manage to say

"wow indeed." Tugg said with a large smile.

"I've seen Winkie country at least a dozen times through the crystal ball since the restoration started, but this is much better than seeing it through a magical perspective." Ozma said.

"I've only seen it twice I think, once with dorothy, and another time through the crystal ball." Alex said looking around

The once eternally dark and gloomy sky, was now clear, clean, and blue like the rest of the skies over Oz, not a cloud was in sight. The once dead trees were now vibrant with color, some were even baring fruits that you could smell on the breeze. The grass was now a vibrant yellowish-green color, and filled with many, many perfumed flowers, many were yellow like a lot of things in Winkie country, but there were many more colors, some dorothy and alex didn't recognize as a shade of anything. However, the largest thing they noticed was Castle West, it was no longer the big, dark colored castle sitting on a hill, it was now made from what appeared to be white marble, but the three of them all assumed this wasn't likely what it was made from. However, once they had disembarked, the first thing they wanted to do, was find a spot for their little picnic lunch that they would be having later that day

"I don't think we should set up too close to the castle." Ozma said.

"Why not?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well, for starters, we're on a hill, secondly, here at the river allows us to admire these beautiful flowers later." Ozma replied.

"honestly, I'd have to agree with Ozma on this one." Alex said.

"thank you." Ozma said walking over to a tree and leaning against it.

Dorothy smiled and tightened her grip on the scepter before walking over to alex. taking his hand, the three of them then started for the castle.

"is this what it looked like before the witch took over?" Alex asked

"according to everything I've been told, yes" Ozma said

"I imagine it must be, and I imagine it'll take us a while to explore the entire castle" dorothy said.

"I'd say let's save that for another day, I'd rather not go through every room of that castle, I've been told its quite big." Ozma said

"it is, trust me, it is." Dorothy said turning to look at her

"okay, I believe you." Ozma said smiling

"I like the way the castle looks now, it was way too gloomy." Alex said as they approached the castle.

"even the door was remade, polished wood and everything" Dorothy said pushing it open.

Alex smiled and felt along the door, " _wonderful craftsmanship."_ He muttered to himself as he did so.

"they went all out on the renovations, as far as I'm aware, actually, the jester and Rose are still working on it." Ozma said

"what could still need doing?" dorothy asked curiously as they walked in.

"honestly I don't know." Ozma said.

"wow." Alex said as they got inside.

Dorothy smiled and looked around. she was amazed with how much the place had changed.

It looked to them as If the entire castle was completely renovated, which it in fact had been. The main hall was still large, it would be an understatement to call it huge, but that was the only word dorothy and alex could think of to describe.

"so, how are we going to see a good majority of the castle?" Dorothy asked

"Split up and report back here before lunch?" alex suggested.

"is that a good idea? I mean, the only one of us who has had any real experience in this castle is dorothy, otherwise we're liable to get lost if we split up." Ozma said.

"hmm, good point, um, pick a direction and walk?" alex said

"can we start the closest tower?" Ozma asked curiously.

"why?" Dorothy and Alex curiously.

"because I want to see how far we can see from it." Ozma said smiling.

"hm, not a bad idea actually, dorothy you said the first time you were here, you were brought here by a group of flying monkeys." Alex said.

"don't remind me, I was terrified." Dorothy said shivering as she remembered that night.

"I can only imagine, come on let's go." Alex said taking her hand.

Dorothy smiled and the three of them started for the closest tower. The way to the one dorothy had been held in had not changed. And as they climbed the stairs, dorothy felt a chill go down her spine, one memory she didn't like, but one that didn't make her sad. However, as they got to the top of the tower room, they found the Jester, setting up a telescope, his back to the door. Rose was looking out the window, pointing at places for him to point the telescope at.

"Does the lens need cleaning?" Rose asked curiously.

"I just cleaned it." The jester said.

Alex looked at dorothy and smiled, Ozma smiled as well before letting out a sigh. this however attracted their attention.

"oh, your majesty, we didn't know when you guys were coming." Rose said.

"how would you know, Glinda sent a note didn't she?" Dorothy asked.

Rose nodded and pulled it from her pocket. She then walked over to the three and hugged dorothy tightly.

"nice to see you again Rose." Dorothy said returning the embrace.

"I honestly didn't expect Glinda to let Ozma out of the city." The Jester said.

"we didn't either." Alex said shrugging and walking over to the telescope.

"wanna look? there's a nice view of the village my sister once enslaved, actually I found this while we were renovating the root cellar." The Jester said smiling.

"there's a root cellar?" Ozma asked curiously

"very ill used, but yes, it's in the kitchens, now restored." The Jester said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to the telescope with Rose and Ozma. Dorothy motioned for Ozma to look through the telescope.

"Actually, the view is why we came up here." Dorothy said smiling.

"Kid, it's your castle now, we're just repairing my sister's damages, you go where you like." The Jester said smiling and twirling his wand like a baton.

"Dorothy, the view from here is beautiful, you need to see for yourself." Ozma said happily.

Dorothy nodded and looked through the eyepiece. She was immediately met with a beautiful view of the entirety of Winkie country. In the distance there was a small town or village. She could see the people happily working, having finally rebuilt their lives. It was a good sight for her to see, it made her happy. The country seemed to have a yellow theme to it, just the munchkins recognized blue as their countries color.

"the castle, you might have noticed, has been made larger, but this tower was left in place." The Jester said.

"yea, we noticed, you must give us a tour sometime." Alex said.

"Hey, where are Lily and Violet?" dorothy asked looking up and turning to Rose.

"home, with their grandparents and Thomas, they were a bit of a distraction." Rose said sighing.

"getting restless?" Alex asked.

"yep, well, only Lily, but she's always restless, Violet just gets bored quite quickly." Rose replied.

"it really is a beautiful view, isn't it?" the jester asked trying to change the subject.

"it really is, its heartwarming to see that the people here have finally rebuilt their lives." Dorothy said smiling.

"it's thanks to you, you know, they hold a celebration a few days during the summer to celebrate the day you freed them from the witch." Rose said.

"the munchkins do the same thing, as do the Gillikins, and the Quadlings, for saving Oz on many occasions." The jester said.

"including from you?" Alex said as he looked through the telescope.

"not entirely sure anymore" the jester said with a shrug.

"dorothy, would you like me to show you to your castle's sleeping quarters?" Rose asked.

"sure, alex, Ozma you two want to come?" Dorothy asked.

"I say we all go, it'll give us a chance to show you some of the places in the castle" the jester suggested.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged before nodding.

"alright, sure, let's do that." Dorothy said smiling

the five of them descended the steps, the first place they walked by once they were in the main hall was a library.

"your young charge will like this library." The jester said opening it.

"there aren't any books on magic in there are there?" alex asked.

"no, those are all in the study, which if you like, we'll keep it locked for you if you'd like." The jester said holding up a large ring of keys.

"I'll have to think about that, I might just let Maddie use it though." Dorothy said sighing as she looked into the library.

It was huge, larger than the emerald city library. at least three times the size, with shelves stretching all the way to the ceiling. The room seemed disproportioned to the rest of the area around. but dorothy and alex were used to the unusual and bizarre things they had seen over the past few years.

"I don't think we should let ace near this library, or scarecrow for that matter, they would try to read every single book." Alex said with a chuckle.

Dorothy couldn't help but let out a giggle at this remark. But decided it was best to continue the tour. The next room they passed by was the ballroom, which was empty save for a chandelier and a bunch of mirrors. Neither the jester or Rose had an explanation for this.

"it's just a ballroom, nothing fancy, nothing special, don't know why it turned out the way it did." The jester said shrugging.

The next place they passed by which seemed to be a long walk up a corridor they got to the kitchen, once again, it was small and simple. There were no remarks to be had about it, and it was the same for the dining hall. Taking a left and walking five minutes more they found the study, which was locked, and not long after they got to the Dorothy's bedroom.

"I think you're going to like this." Rose said smiling.

Dorothy arched an eyebrow and opened the door. Looking inside she found that the room was huge like every other room in the castle was. it was set up similarly to her room in emerald city, but it was completely yellow themed instead of green. The bed set up was at least twice the size of her one in emerald city, but dorothy and alex chalked this up to castle mainly being inhabited by adults, one of which dorothy was near positive never slept. There was a desk completely set up with materials for her to use for sketching and drawing. Walking into the room and being led over to the closet by Rose, she found that it was about the same size as her wardrobe in the city, with as much variety in outfits.

"so, what do you think?" asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what to say, but did you guys really set this up for my benefit?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well, for alex as well, he has a room not far from here, and it wasn't just us, many of the villagers not far from here were more than happy to make this place homier." Rose said with a smile.

Dorothy said nothing in response to this, she still wasn't too comfortable with people basically dropping everything for her. but she knew that it was something that she had to cope with.

"Wow, this room is big." Came Alex's voice as he came into the closet

"oh, good you've noticed." Dorothy said with a giggle.

"okay, the sarcasm isn't needed dear, I'm just voicing my observation." Alex said walking over to her.

"well, thank you for playing the peanut gallery." The jester said walking in with Ozma.

"pot calling the kettle black." Rose chuckling.

"hey, at least my observations mean something, like for example the magic mirror over there, it's on the wall crooked, again, I'm beginning to wonder if we should have made it a full size one." The jester said walking over to it and straightening it

"what's it do?" Alex asked curiously.

"it can show you anywhere in Oz, bit like a crystal ball, it also allows communication through the mirrors using a spell that I crafted myself." The jester said.

"but it's only useful in that extent?" He asked

"no, you can still use it as a mirror." The jester replied.

"oh good, we were all concerned on that point" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"anyways, come on there's still about three hours before it gets around lunch time, there much more to show around the castle." Rose said leading them all out of the closet and out of the room.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city_

"they seem to be enjoying to themselves so far." Locasta said waving her hand over the crystal ball.

"I had a feeling they might, I gave Rose and the Jester the specifications for the rooms." Glinda said looking for something on her shelf.

"they're unnecessarily huge." Locasta said stretching a bit having been sat in front of the crystal ball for about an hour.

"yep, plenty of space for them to work with, even had them give alex a little work room." Glinda said giggling.

"wow, are you taking that energy potion again? I've never seen you this giddy, at least not since we were Cassandra's pupils." Locasta said rather concerned

"Oh, that's not why I'm giddy, but I'll leave you to ponder that on your own." Glinda said taking a small red notebook from her shelf.

Locasta arched an eyebrow and walked over to Glinda, placing a hand on her forehead. She didn't seem feverish or anything, she seemed normal, considering the recent events. But she was more bubbly and excited about something,

"Are you sure you're all right cousin dear?" Locasta asked.

"I'm fine, really, Locasta, don't you trust me?" Glinda asked.

"not completely, not since that time you slipped that fire pepper into my sandwich that one after noon, had heartburn for a month." Locasta said with a grunt as she clenched her stomach, remembering that incident.

"oh yes, right, was that where your grudge against me started?" Glinda asked curiously.

"no, it wasn't, that was after we originally parted ways, shortly after you became known as Glinda The Good." Locasta said grumbling.

"Oh." Was all Glinda could say

 _Back in Winkie country._

After a rather long walk around various rooms in the castle, the trio decided to invite the Jester and Rose to join them on their picnic, knowing Brianna packed more food than they would likely be able to eat alone. So, they went back down to the tree they had found at the bottom the hill and finally looked at the contents in the basket, which, like the rooms in the castle, was pointlessly bigger on the inside and filled with more than thirty sandwiches. Dorothy wondered if she should have brought Ellie's lunch box, which always had food in it when it was needed.

"so, who put the lunch together? That chef girl?" The jester asked.

"Brianna? Yes, but I always have to wonder how she finds the time to make sandwiches like this." Dorothy said taking a bite from a ham sandwich.

"I think she has a little bit of training from Alison, in magic I mean." Ozma said.

"Hmm, didn't think about that." Dorothy said.

"Hmph?" Alex said with his mouth full.

"alex were you even paying attention?" Rose asked.

"um, not really, I think I spaced out there for bit." Alex said swallowing.

"since when do you space out? You've never spaced out before." Dorothy asked rather surprised.

"honestly, I was looking at the bank across the river, there's something over there in the wood, at least, I'm pretty sure there is." Alex said taking out his reading glasses and putting them on.

"well, Winkie country does have some rather curious fauna to go along with its flora, but most of it is harmless." The Jester said.

"and the stuff that is dangerous?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"typically comes out at night, but the castle is safeguarded from most of them." The Jester said.

"that's not really reassuring." Ozma said with a bit of a sigh.

"Nope, but the things you don't want to get bitten by can't get into the castle." Rose said.

"I can imagine why you wouldn't want to get bitten by the creatures around here." dorothy said.

"yea, flying monkeys, giant lizards, giant wolves, you name it, we probably have a version of it here." the jester said sighing.

"Giant wolves?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yep, quite vicious to, but they're only dangerous if you're bitten by one, since they are, you know, huge." The jester said

"would like to have a run in with one, I like wolves." Alex said.

"not with a giant one, they'll attack you the moment you get too close, and really, they don't care how close you are, if they see you as a threat, they'll attack." The Jester said sighing.

"you've seen it happen before?" Dorothy asked.

"my sister caused an attack on someone, lured them too close to a den while on her broom." The jester said shuddering

"torn to pieces?" Alex asked.

"nope, he survived, but was so traumatized that as far as I'm aware he hasn't been able to talk to anyone since." The jester said.

"though, they aren't that carnivorous, will only try to eat another creature if they are really, hungry, otherwise they eat some of the local flora, which I guess would make them omnivorous." Rose said thinking about it for a moment.

"Interesting." Was all alex said before

Dorothy smiled at him and looked across the bank, she immediately saw a large shadow duck back into the wooded area, it made her shiver to think about what it might have been. Since her first arrival in Oz, she had seen several amazing creatures, and met a lot of amazing people, but the only ones that really tried to attack her in some way, were under the yoke of someone with bad intentions. She didn't want to be attacked by something that was under its own free will. She moved a little closer to alex and curled up next to him wanting to stay close.

"basically put, if you want to stay alive in Winkie country, going into any wooded area without a decent training in magic, at least at night, is probably not in your best interest" The Jester said conjuring up a toothpick.

"there wasn't much wooded area left during my first time here, the wasn't much of anything left, but now." Dorothy said looking around

"no one really knows why everything around here started to wither once my sister took power over the country, there wasn't a village she left alone, just about every Winkie capable of work, was a slave to her bidding." The Jester said.

"not true, she never came near our little village." Rose said.

"Really?" The Jester asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't know why, she just seemed to ignore us, but we still lived in fear of her, she'd fly by once in a while, just to intimidate us I think, I don't know whether it was out of respect for our parents, who were good friends, or because she thought that there was no point in enslaving the entire country for some strange reason, and she did make it difficult to grow flowers there" Rose said.

"Interesting, I was under the impression that every settlement in Winkie country was under her yoke, she knew just about everything that went on the city." The Jester said.

"perhaps she wasn't as evil as you thought she was?" Alex suggested.

"oh, she was evil, believe me, I suffered under her for years, but if there was some remorse in that black pit of a heart…" the jester said trailing off.

Rose smiled and kissed him, causing Ozma to gag, and dorothy and alex the chuckle. However, as the afternoon flew by, and soon it was time for the three of them to return to emerald city. They parted with Rose and The Jester, promising to contact them the next time they were to head to Winkie country. And as Tugg headed east back to the city, dorothy looked back with a smile, knowing that, while she didn't like remembering what she did, she was glad that it lead to something good.


	72. Wolves and glamour

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Early the next morning, before the sun had started to rise, dorothy and alex found themselves in the throne room, with Ozma. Thinking about the day before.

"you know, perhaps this summer we should go to their little festival that they have each year to celebrate their freedom from the witch" Ozma said sighing.

"Honestly, I was thinking about that last night, I know it's not something I actually like, but I'm glad, that I was able to help people rebuild their lives, I've seen the munchkins, they kept the house that I came to Oz in, I think as a tribute, and partly as a symbol of hope." Dorothy said sighing.

At that moment Finley flew in and perched on Dorothy's shoulder.

"morning." He said

"hey Finley, what you been up to?" Alex asked curiously.

"I've been in the library the past few days, dusting the higher shelves, there's a bowl of fruit in there that I've been eating." Finley said.

"is all you ever do, cleaning?" Ozma asked

"it's really all I know, being a servant, but I'm not ordered around like I was with the jester and even after all this time, I'm still not used to it." Finley said sighing.

"I can see where that could be a problem, but why are you never around to talk to? I'd like the company somedays, you know, Dorothy, Alex, Ace, Betsy and Trot aren't always around, and the girls always have something else they need to do." Ozma said.

"I'm not entirely sure I can be too helpful in that regard, I don't have much to talk about, I fly around, and help out where I can." Finley said.

"you know, I feel like we've had this conversation before, like several times." Alex said thinking about it.

"Hmm, we probably have, is anyone else awake yet?" Finley asked curiously

"Just Brianna, and as far as I'm aware, Glinda and Locasta, who are arguing over some details for the wedding." Dorothy said with a sigh.

"is there a reason they can't just leave it alone and just let Alyssa and Terrance do all the planning?" Finley asked.

"because they asked for their help, at least as far as I understand, and dorothy, are you sure Madeline isn't up?" Ozma asked

"she wakes typically before I do and almost immediately starts working on something, if she's not prepared to appear out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of me." Dorothy said looking behind her at the door to make sure she wasn't just standing there.

"I don't really like it when she does that, but I feel that her sentiments are around the lines of, what's the point in having magic if you aren't going to use it." Ozma said sighing.

"Well, in fairness, till we came along, we being the jester and I, she never really left the underground from what I understand." Dorothy said shrugging.

Before any of them could say something however a loud howling interrupted them. Going over to the windows, the four of them looked out and saw a large pack of wolves running across the open field behind the palace

"hmm, the wolves seem a bit active today, luckily the giant ones are only native to Winkie country." Finley said perching on the sill.

"how do you know that?" Ozma asked curiously.

"I used to be a slave in Winkie country, I'm sorry I thought you were aware of that?" Finley said starting to become quiet.

"oh, right, sorry I forgot about that." Ozma said, her eyes widening a bit, though no one was sure whether this was from shock or embarrassment

"anyways, I should be getting back to the library, there's still some dusting that needs to be done." Finley said taking wing.

"it was nice talking to you again Finley." Dorothy said as he flew out of the room.

"sometimes if feel like he only leaves when he feels he's overstayed his welcome, I don't know why, but that's just what I feel." Alex said looking at the door.

"no, I think you're right, sometimes I think he's worried that he's not socially graceful, but I also think he fears social interaction, even after all this time he's still afraid of saying something that might offend." Dorothy said sighing.

"why?" Ozma asked worriedly.

"no idea, I think he sort of lacks the confidence, having basically been the punching bag of the other flying monkeys for years, I honestly want to look into that now." Dorothy said tightening her grip on the scepter.

"I always feel sorry for him, every time I see him I think about calling him aside to ask what he's been doing, but he always seems to fly off before I can get a word in edge wise." Alex said with a sigh.

Ozma opened her mouth to say something but at that moment a guard rushed in. once he had caught his breath he marched up to them.

"your majesties, a wolf got into the city, and started causing mischief, we got it into a cage, would you like us to bring it here so you can question him?" The Guard asked.

"if you'd please, I'd like to know how it got through the gates in the first place they're supposed to be guarded at all times." Ozma said.

"right, I'll be right back." The guard said running out of the chambers.

"that's a good question actually, last I checked the only other way into the city I know of is the back way that we use to get in and out of the palace, so it couldn't have gotten through that way without any one of us noticing, and considering I've had to unlock that door a few times on my own, well, it makes you pause for thought." Alex said.

"alex, that door locks on its own, magically, it also unlocks magically if someone is in its vicinity for a few minutes, but only from the inside." Ozma said

"oh, silly me, I should have realized that immediately." Alex said rolling his eyes

Dorothy giggled and took his hand, a moment later the Guard and four others came in carrying the cage with a rather large wolf in it, followed by Tim, the prophet who lived in emerald city.

Just looking at the cage they could tell that the wolf in it was scared, and would most likely attack if provoked the wrong way. However as the guards set the cage down a good distance away from them it was rather hard to tell how frightened the creature in the cage was. alex, however, was the first to slowly approach the cage.

"it's afraid, like very afraid, like a lost dog." He said.

"yes, if you were trapped in a cage you'd probably be as well." The prophet said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Dorothy sighed and slowly approached the cage, her grasp on the scepter tightened, just as a precaution.

"how'd it get into the city?" Ozma asked curiously.

"we aren't sure, perhaps during the change of guards the door is open for about two minutes, but it seems very unlikely it would have slipped passed unnoticed given its size." Tim said.

"I was already in the city." The wolf said with a low growl.

"How did you get in though?" Ozma asked curiously

"three days ago, I came into the city because someone was foolish enough to leave the door open for more than five minutes, I've found myself trapped, I found a dark alley to hide in, and simply slept during the day, coming out at night to see if any food was foolishly left out, this morning however I had the misfortune of being seen, causing a series of problems." The wolf replied beginning to sound irritated.

"I wouldn't get to close if I were you." Tim Said turning to alex.

"word of warning, you don't want to get bitten by me, and I do bite when I get really irritated." The wolf said turning to alex as well.

"Okay, point taken, do you have a name? and are there others like you that can talk?" alex asked

"many, we prefer not to associate with people because they find us as savages, as your people have shown." The wolf said.

"well, we do have a friend that's a lion if you prefer to talk to him." Alex said

"honestly, I'd prefer any animal." The wolf said getting irritated

"shall we go find Lion?" the guards asked curiously

"No, I'll go get him, you guys wait here." Alex said running out of the chambers.

"how does alex know where Lion's room is?" Dorothy asked looking at Ozma.

"he made him a wooden scratching post once." Ozma said.

"Where was I when this happened?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"California, I believe." Ozma said.

"oh, okay then." Dorothy said turning her attention back to the wolf in front of them.

"okay, what's going on in here?" scarecrow asked coming in causing the wolf to growl loudly.

"This wolf got into the city, apparently he has been in the city for three days, today however he was caught." One of the guards recapped.

"I see, well that explains the cage, it was causing trouble I assume?" he asked.

"upset several carts, but in all fairness, we did kind of spook him" another guard said.

"well, I imagine now he's refusing to talk to anyone that isn't an animal?" Scarecrow asked getting closer to the cage.

"Seems so, maybe I should go get my collar from Maddie, I'm sure she's awake by now." Dorothy said thinking about it for a moment.

"Dorothy, when you're a kitten, you're barely passed my ankles, anyways, where are toto and pockets?" Ozma asked curiously

"still asleep, I don't know what they've been doing out so late." Dorothy said sighing.

"they've just been walking around, chatting with each other." Lion said walking in followed by alex

"How long was that? 7 minutes?" dorothy asked.

"Luckily, I was already up, now what's up with this guy?" Lion asked curiously as he approached the cage.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you of all creatures should know that, and curiosity got the better of me and I came into the city, sleep during the day, wake up in the night, this morning however there was a crowd in the square." The wolf said.

"Yes, that happens on Sundays, it's an early morning meeting." Lion said.

"I never heard of that before." Dorothy said

"me neither." Alex said getting close to the bars.

"I told you to keep away!" the wolf shouted

"Whoa, sorry, I just find wolves interesting, forgive me for taking an interest." Alex said raising his arms defensively.

"alex, stop testing your luck, it's like you've never seen a wolf up close before." Lion said.

"I've never, and I mean never, seen a wolf up close before, we don't have too many in Kansas." Alex said.

"I see, well, I don't plan on sticking around once you let me go, I plan on rejoining my pack." The wolf said decidedly.

"would you like to go now? We can take you outside if you'd like." Lion offered.

"if it's not inconvenient." The wolf said finally starting to calm down.

"Okay them, guards, Tim, take him to the back way and let him out there, I heard the howling of a wolf pack earlier they can't be that far." Lion said.

Without any hesitation they did just that, lion followed them to make sure nothing happened once the wolf was let out of the cage. This left dorothy, Ozma, alex, and scarecrow alone in the chambers again.

"I'm actually quite sure I saw a giant wolf out in Winkie country yesterday." Alex said figuring now would be a good time to bring it up.

"you know the concept of those things frighten me, there's a rumor that they are the second most blood thirsty creatures in Oz, next to Kalidahs." Scarecrow said.

"aren't Kalidahs only native to munchkin country?" Dorothy asked.

"no, that's just where we had a run in with them, they live all throughout Oz." scarecrow said heading back to his workshop

"oh." Dorothy said gulping.

"what's a kalidah?" alex asked curiously

"they're giant creatures." Dorothy said

"With the head of a tiger." Ozma said.

"and the body of a bear, and claws that could shred a person like tissue paper, I've only encountered them once, and I'm glad my friends and I escaped with our lives, and only just." Dorothy said shuddering recounting the encounter.

"which ones?" alex asked.

"scarecrow, tin man, and lion, during my first visit to Oz, I thought the slippers would keep me safe at the time, but in hindsight I doubt that would have rung true." Dorothy said shivering.

"That's not something I really want to think of." Alex said starting to think about it.

"well, I'm going to go check on Maddie, it's been 2 hours that I've been up and she hasn't turned up yet, you two want to come along?" Dorothy said walking towards the door.

Alex shrugged and walked over to her followed by Ozma. When they got out of the chambers and to the door to Madeline's room they found it slightly ajar.

"Can you try the purple again?" they heard jack ask.

"sure, and come in!" Was Madeline's reply

Open the door they found Madeline, standing in front of three full size mirrors her hands glowing gold and her hair changing colors.

"experimenting with hair colors?" Ozma asked.

"Yes, I want to see if I can have hair that matches my hats when I want it, problem is I haven't used a glamour spell before so they don't hold long." Madeline said as her hair turned a deep purple.

"Purple isn't really your color." Morris said looking up from his chess game with Wendell in the corner.

"what's a glamour spell?" dorothy asked curiously.

"it's a spell that allows you to change or hide features of your person, like say you wanted green eyes instead of blue, there's a spell for that, but most glamour spells are temporary, you'd have to be pretty well trained in transformation magic to make a more permanent look." Jack said walking over to them.

"and I'm testing out one on my hair color, mmm, purple really isn't my color." Madeline said.

"Try blonde." Wendell said

Madeline nodded and closed her eyes. Her hands started glowing brighter and her hair started going from deep purple to strawberry-blonde.

"Too red?" Madeline asked looking in the mirrors.

"mads you look find no matter what color you're sporting, you look regardless." Jack said.

"I know, I just want to try something new every now and again" Madeline said as her hair changed to a light blonde.

"try flaming red then." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"is this what you two have been doing all morning?" Dorothy asked

"mostly, I knocked over my pocket compendium this morning and found glamour spells." Madeline said smiling.

"you know, mombie once tried a glamour spell, ended up uglier than she started." Ozma said gigging.

"Oh, there you all are, I finished the oatmeal if you're hungry." Brianna said poking her head in.

"Thank you, Brianna." All of them said turning to face her.

"Nice hair Madeline, blonde suits you." Brianna said smiling.

"thanks, I like it too, but I don't think I'm going to keep it." Madeline said as her hands stopped glowing and her hair returned to its normal brownish color.

"so, I heard from Finley that a wolf was brought in not long ago, what became of that?" brianna asked curiously.

"we let him go, I don't know why he didn't seek help sooner." Ozma said shrugging.

"I think it was neat finally seeing a wolf up close, I'd like to see one outside of a cage though." Alex said smiling.

"be careful what you wish for alex, you may not like the results." Madeline said taking up her hat and putting it on.

"so, breakfast time then?" Jack asked.

"yea, come on, let's go, Morris, Wendell, you coming, or would you rather finish your game?" Madeline asked.

"we'll be finished soon, if it doesn't end in stalemate." Wendell said moving a piece

Madeline shook her head and sighed before starting for the dorothy with the others.

 **So, one year ago today, I started this story, and though there have been some bumps, it's still going strong, so, I pose a question in a way I haven't in a while, what do you think Glinda was so giddy about in the last chapter? Leave a guess if you'd like in the reviews. And follow if you're enjoying it so far. And for those of you who have been following me since the beginning thank you for your continued support.**


	73. Nervous tension

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

As the day drew on, it came closer and closer to the time where dorothy, ellie, and alex had to return home to get ready for school, however, alex found himself wishing he didn't have to go back so soon, he wasn't sure what it was, but something made him want to stay this time. Dorothy would never admit it to him, but she too was sharing the same sentiments, they both knew that they could come back at any time but something seemed different today, something that was nagging at them but they weren't sure what.

Ellie, was on the same sentiments, but for a different reason, because of one of the times that her sister had to do something she missed a pre-test, and she really didn't want to take it, however she knew her sister would force her back home if she tried to stay. It didn't make much use saying, ' _but you'd let dorothy stay If she asked to.'_ Because Glinda would just contact their parents and that would be the end of that. The only way she knew she could get out of going back was if her sister were to go away somewhere for business and that was not liable to happen anytime soon and she knew that now that she was dead set on helping with the wedding plans.

However, as they all found themselves in the chambers, there was a large amount of nervous tension, at least between the three of them, there was an anxiety between them that they didn't know the source of. Ozma noticed this, but said nothing about it for fear of invoking something. Dorothy sat on the floor, both of her pets on her lap. Alex was standing over by the window looking out at the nearby forest. Ellie was sitting on a corner, bouncing her little red ball against the floor. Ozma was sitting on her throne watching the three of them.

"dorothy?" Ellie asked curiously.

"yes ellie?" dorothy replied.

"that test, is it difficult?" ellie asked.

"is that what's got you in a bit of a flutter?" Ozma asked.

"so, you noticed?" Ellie asked worriedly

"yes." They all replied.

"it's easy, it's just a pre-test to test what we retained so far and over the summer." Dorothy said.

"it's easy." Alex said turning to look at them.

"Alex, what are you looking at out there anyways?" dorothy asked curiously

"nothing, just admiring the view." Alex said

"perhaps this summer we should do some real exploring." Dorothy said smiling.

"I'd like to do that." Pockets said with a yawn.

"those two seem so tired and its nearly afternoon." Ozma said.

"I know, I haven't seen toto sleep like this during the day since that incident in the poppy fields." Dorothy said.

"First visit?" Alex asked curiously.

"yep." Dorothy said.

 _Meanwhile back in Kansas._

Betsy and Trot had met up with Aislynn at the gale house at her invitation, they were now sitting in the barn because Em and Henry decided that she was spending too much time inside. She hated it but was glad that she had some company with her.

"I can't believe I've not asked this, but are dorothy and alex in Oz?" Betsy asked curiously.

"Yep, normally its dorothy chewing me out for spending too much time indoors, not her aunt and uncle, they should be back by tonight, sometime soon, it's almost four, and we have school in the morning." Aislynn said with a sigh.

"there's nothing wrong with going outside though is there?" trot asked curiously.

"No, I just like reading, and there aren't too many places out here to read where you can get some peace and quiet." Aislynn said.

"well, you could have gone to Oz with them my dear." Jon said appearing in the door way of the barn.

"oh, hey Jon, what brings you here?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"Oh, Em and henry invited me over for tea, I heard your voice in here as I typically cut through the property instead of taking my chances on that road, and I thought I might say hello." Jon said smiling.

"I see, how's the orchard holding up?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"pretty well, you all should come over sometime soon and get some apples before they're out of season." He replied

"I try not to give dorothy any ideas, I mean, you said it yourself that her father and uncle used to go to that orchard and eat apples till they got ill." Aislynn said.

"and sometimes it wasn't even on purpose, those apples always grew big and sweet, it's never been easy for someone to stop at just one or two, though they ended up in my office with bellyaches many times, even though their parents knew it was from all the apples, they always ended up bringing them to my office." Jon said

"well, judging by the bushel you brought us last autumn, they still are big and sweet." Aislynn said smiling.

"yes, that orchard has always been well cared for." He replied smiling again.

"maybe tomorrow afternoon we can drop by." Trot suggested.

"make sure you get your parent's permission first." Jon said turning to her.

"so long as I'm with Betsy my parents are usually fine with things like that." Trot said.

"be that as it may, you should still get permission." Jon said with a hint of sternness.

"yes sir." Trot said sighing

Jon smiled and turned to head for the farmhouse, Aislynn shared a glance with Betsy and trot before sighing.

"so, what have you two been up to?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"we've been spending time at each other's houses." Betsy said

"I see." Aislynn said as they heard a car come up the path.

The three of them found this curious, as Aislynn had invited the two over not expecting any other company to show up at the gale residence. Walking over to the door of the barn, looking out they saw Officer grey's car.

"something must be wrong at the school, it's one of the only reasons he ever comes here." Aislynn said sighing.

"What are the other reasons?" Betsy asked curiously.

"If he's called, like Friday with that snake, and if he's invited." Aislynn replied.

"how do you know he wasn't invited?" trot asked.

"yea, I mean, it's Sunday, most Sundays are slow around here." Betsy added.

"because he usually uses his truck when he's not here on business." Aislynn said sighing

 _Meanwhile back in emerald city._

The group had moved from the chambers to courtyard at Glinda's urging to get some more fresh air, alex was sitting on one of the benches watching dorothy and Ozma make little flower crowns, ellie on the other hand was trying to make a flower float and spin at the same time. It was interesting to watch as she made the flower float a few inches off the ground. However, trying to make it spin at the same time was difficult as making it float was taking up her concentration.

"this is frustrating, I know my sister can do it, so why can't I?" Ellie said getting frustrated.

"Because you aren't your sister?" dorothy said turning to look at her.

"I mean apart from the obvious, levitating something is the simplest magic act one can do if they don't have any practice, and yet it requires so much concentration that all I seem to be doing is making it harder for myself." Ellie said groaning.

"well don't try it then, you don't want to burn yourself out trying to concentrate all your energy onto it." Ozma said.

"ellie, I have to agree with Ozma, not to mention your sister will be furious if you manage to use up all your energy." Dorothy said as she finished her flower crown

"you know, I have to ask, ellie, why do you compare your abilities to that of your sister's?" Ozma asked curiously.

"Because she's my sister and she's the person I look up to, I know I'll never be as good as her, but it gives me a milestone to shoot for." Ellie said with a smile.

"oh." Was all Ozma could say.

"by the way, am I the only one surprised by the fact that Locasta and my sister haven't gotten into a duel over their little arguments yet?" Ellie asked curiously.

"I think they tried to avoid it for our sake." Dorothy said sighing.

"somethings gotta give eventually though, I mean, those arguments they have, they're quite childish." Ellie said with a long sigh.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before toto and pockets came into the courtyard and jumped onto the bench next to alex.

"what have you two been doing?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Wandering about, chatting, making idle conversation, this place is huge." Toto said.

"I know its huge, but I have to ask, why do you two stay up so late wandering around it?" dorothy asked curiously.

"because we do, I didn't think we needed a reason." Pockets replied.

"well I would like a valid reason so I'm not worrying about you two all the time." Dorothy said sighing.

"Do they need a reason to wander about? I mean, they have as much of a right to explore as the rest of us do." Alex said.

Dorothy thought about this for a moment, she knew alex was right, but she also knew that she seemed to be getting irritable, this seemed to be a pattern that she was noticing today and she wasn't sure why and she wasn't sure what was causing it.

"you're right, I guess I'm just a little on edge today." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to them.

"I think we all are, whether it be for one reason or another." Ellie said setting the flower she had picked on the ground.

"sometimes I wish you guys didn't have to return to Kansas, whenever you guys aren't around everyone always seems to be busy, gets a bit lonesome around here after a while." Ozma said sighing.

"you could always go search for Finley, I know he isn't one for conversation but he's always an option." Ellie said.

"We talked to him earlier this morning, and really, he isn't, I don't know why but he doesn't seem to like being around anyone other than dorothy for more than 5 minutes at a time." Ozma said.

"not surprising really, but still, some company is better than no company at all, I speak from experience, when Glinda changed my memories, I was always kinda looked at as an outcast, I don't know if it's because the others knew and were sworn to secrecy or from some other reason I haven't worked out yet." Ellie said assuredly

"and what about tin man, scarecrow and lion?" dorothy asked.

"they're always working on something in scarecrow's little workshop, Glinda has forbidden me from getting near it while they're working, for my own safety I imagine." Ozma said getting up and stretching.

"but a lot of times scarecrow is in there alone, what are they doing in the meantime?" Ellie asked curiously.

"No idea, it's not much of my business." Ozma said shrugging.

"What about the professor? He's supposed to come once a week, isn't he?" Ellie queried.

"yes, but he's just here to tutor me, and isn't much good for conversation." Ozma said.

"well, there aren't that many options, you could always go and listen to Glinda and Locasta arguing, I mean, disagreeing about something." Ellie suggested.

"I've thought about that, I've also thought about just going to Madeline's room and trying to strike up conversation with her, jack, Morris, or Wendell." Ozma said.

"well, if Maddie is anything like me, she won't make much idle conversation when she's working." Dorothy said.

"I know, but it's a better option than sitting on my throne all day or sitting in my room all day being bored." Ozma said.

They all sighed at this and once again fell into silence, that is until Ellie started thinking about something that hadn't occurred to her in a while.

"What about Pumpkinhead? Surely Glinda would let you visit him whenever?" Ellie asked curiously.

"I try to visit him at least once a week, usually in the mornings, which reminds, I do have to go down there, next weekend and make him a new head before the first frost comes around." Ozma said.

"well, that's something to do, and next Monday we don't have school so we can come back here and spend the weekend again, though, sometimes I wish we didn't have to leave, I love it here in Oz, but in fairness it's also where I was born, so I may be a bit bias." Ellie said with a nervous chuckle.

"and honestly if it hadn't been for me, you'd never have come to live in Kansas with your parents." Dorothy said sighing.

"what do you mean, if it hadn't been for you? You say that as if I should be mad at you for that." Ellie said turning to look her in the eye.

"I didn't mean it like that ellie, it's just, no one should be separated from where they were born, I mean when was the last time you guys were at your home in the north?" Dorothy asked.

"mom and dad go there once a month to keep things tidy, we sometimes go there on extended weekends, ones when we know you aren't coming her" ellie said.

"Oh." Was all dorothy could say.

"anyways, its coming onto four o'clock, we should be getting ready to go back, before Glinda starts bugging me about it." ellie said looking at her watch.

"do you guys have to go so soon?" Ozma asked.

"unless something happens at the school, yes, sadly, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Ellie said sighing.

"don't worry, it'll be the weekend again before you know it." Dorothy said walking back over to Ozma and hugging her.

"I know, it's just, I like having you around, all of you." Ozma said sighing.

"even me?" Alex asked jokingly.

"yes alex, even you." Ozma responded with a chuckle.

The group then made their way back to the chambers where they found Glinda and Alyssa chatting about the contents of Alyssa's planning clipboard.

"You guys leaving so soon?" Alyssa asked when she noticed them.

"have to, school." Ellie said grumbling.

"Ellie, you'll do fine, I'm sure of it." Glinda said smiling.

They all shared one last goodbye before dorothy grabbed the scepter from where she had leaned against her throne. Taking toto and pockets into her arms, she, alex, and ellie all took hold of the scepter, and in a moment were on their way back to Kansas.


	74. looking back

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The next day, after school, Dorothy, Ellie, Alex, Betsy, Trot, and Aislynn found themselves sitting around a square table in Jon Foreman's backyard, having been invited after they got home the night before. They had been enjoying some apples from a basket on the table, and had attempted to find something interesting to talk about while Jon was out in the orchard.

"You know, I think he and Cap'n Bill would get along nicely enough, they both have done a fair amount of traveling, and they're both around the same age." Trot finally said.

"but Bill could never walk all the way down here, and your mother isn't a fan of driving." Betsy said.

"doesn't mean he can't come over to our place." Trot said.

"hm, fair, anyways, how was that pre-test?" Betsy asked turning her attention to Ellie.

"it seemed easy, but I won't know how I did until tomorrow." She replied.

"you seemed rather nervous about it." Aislynn said.

"thank you ace, I definitely wasn't thinking about that all." Ellie said sarcastically

"Officer grey came over yesterday, he left before you guys got home, I'm not sure what he wanted, I didn't ask." Aislynn said.

"was he in his truck or his police car?" Alex asked.

"Car, I thought he was coming to tell us something had happened at the school, but that definitely wasn't the case." Aislynn said.

"maybe something else came up that he needed to talk to my aunt and uncle about?" dorothy suggested.

"yea, but what? I know I don't typically show interest in things other than schoolwork, and I know it's probably not really important to us, but it makes me curious." Aislynn said.

"Feel free to join in the conversation at any time Jon" Dorothy said turning to look at him.

Jon had been standing by the group for a while, noticed only by dorothy who was the only one facing the orchard. He had heard most of the conversation, but felt that it wasn't really a necessity to join in.

"how long has he been standing there?" Alex asked turning to look at him.

"a couple of minutes, but he's been within earshot, it makes me wonder why he didn't join in." Dorothy said.

"didn't want to spoil your fun." He said setting a full basket of apples on the table.

"hey, you were at the farmhouse yesterday around the time officer grey arrived, not that it's any of our business, but what did he want?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"oh, he wanted to know if Em and henry had heard from any of their other former classmates about plans for a class reunion." Jon said taking an apple and shining it on his shirt.

"Mom mentioned something about that to dad last night after I got home, apparently everyone who is still around is getting in contact with everyone else." Alex said.

"Meaning we could wind up babysitting sometimes soon." Dorothy said.

"nothing wrong with that, you know how much Annabella loves being around your cousins." Alex said.

"yes, I know, they're going to be almost as inseparable as we all are, I almost guarantee it." dorothy said.

"and as your parents were." Jon said as they heard the phone ring in the kitchen.

As Jon went to answer the phone the group sat in silence, he had shut the door so that they couldn't hear his side of the phone call, a moment later he came back out.

"Alex, it's your mother, she wants to talk to you about something." He said.

Alex sighed and got up, going inside, he closed the door behind them.

"Wonder what she wants?" Betsy asked.

"She's probably worried about whether or not alex will get home before dark, and whether or not he'll need a ride home like you do, trot." Ellie said.

"or something's come up and they need alex home to watch Annabella, I mean, I know donna and Kelly walked her home, but they don't live there, and can't stick around." Dorothy said as alex came back outside.

"I can stay for another hour, then I have to go home, have to watch Annabella while my parents take care of something." Alex said sighing.

"we kinda figured as much." Betsy said.

"you know, I wouldn't mind it as much had they found out about whatever it is they have to deal with earlier in the day, I mean, it's not that hard to get a message conveyed to me, my mom's brother is the principal." Alex said.

"well, that's life." Aislynn said picking up her bag and going over her schoolwork again.

"Ace, how many times are you going to check your school work?" Ellie asked picking up another apple.

"as many times, as I think is necessary." She replied.

"don't look at me, I can't stop her from always worrying about it, no matter how hard I try." Dorothy said sighing.

"by the way, are you three planning on going to emerald city this coming weekend?" Aislynn asked.

"it's kinda what we plan on doing unless I'm needed here." Dorothy said.

"actually, I was asking because this time I want to come along." Aislynn said.

"as do we." Trot chimed in.

"well, you and Betsy need to get approval from your parents first, I don't want to have to deal with repercussions of that." Dorothy said.

"yes ma'am." They both said.

This idle chat went along for about another hour before alex departed. And not long after, the sun began to set in the sky. Mr. Griffiths came by to pick up Trot, and shortly after Ellie departed for home as well. As it got a bit darker dorothy, Betsy and Aislynn decided it was time to head home. Bidding farewell, the three of them started off down the road. When dorothy and Aislynn got into the farmhouse, they found Em going through some old papers. Pockets was standing on the table looking over them.

"Pockets, why are you on the table?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"curiosity mostly, your aunt doesn't seem to mind." Pockets said.

"also, where's toto?" Dorothy asked.

"Over on the chair, I warned him not to jump onto the table." Em said straightening her glasses.

"what are you looking at anyways?" Aislynn asked hanging her bag up on coat hook.

"oh, just some old memories, I was in the storm cellar earlier and found them, these are some letters Dorothy's mother sent me when they first moved into that house." Em said.

"you guys didn't really use the phone a lot to communicate with each other" dorothy said walking over.

"that's because your father would come around whenever I asked him to." Henry said coming out of the kitchen.

Dorothy sighed and looked behind her, the triplets were playing quietly in the playpen, not seeming to take any notice of what was going on. She walked over to the table and took toto off of his chair before sitting down.

"why do you hide so many of these things?" Aislynn asked picking up one of the letters.

"mostly for Dorothy's sake, some of it for henry's." Em said.

"there are somethings I wish I could say to him, I wish, we hadn't parted the way we did, the last time we saw each other, we had a bit of an argument." Henry said sighing.

"you never told me that!" Em said shocked.

"I've been trying not to, the night before he died I had thought about calling him up and apologizing, it was childish, but we were always like that." Henry said.

"you never realize how much someone really means to you until you lose them." Aislynn said sadly.

Both Em and dorothy thought about this for a moment. Em took the time to reflect on the years she had been teased by her brother, sure, he wasn't the nicest when they were kids, but he was also the older sibling, and no matter how much of a grudge she held against him, she still cared about him very much. She was glad they were able to bury the hatchet after all these years, but now she wanted to see him sooner than the summer. She knew that she wouldn't want her last words to her brother to be in the form of an argument, but she had never known that the last words exchanged between her husband and his brother were as such.

"I just can't believe those were the last words you and your brother shared were that of an argument." Em said.

"you want to know what it was about?" Henry asked, "Dorothy?" he added.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded as Pockets walked across the table and jumped onto her lap.

"it seems childish to think about it now, but we were arguing whether or not they were doing a good job at raising dorothy." Henry said.

"what do you mean, doing a good job at it?" Aislynn asked.

"dorothy didn't have much contact with kids her own age before she came to live with us, I mean, that house was in a good neighborhood, don't get me wrong, but no one around there seemed to have kids." Henry said.

"we had just had dorothy over a week previous, as they had to go to a wake for a friend, Em and I spent most of our time in the fields so we weren't able to attend, but we were able to watch dorothy, a week later I called him up to help with the barn as one of the rafters had come loose." Henry said.

"oh, I remember that day, didn't you call him because you thought you could do on your own?" Em asked.

"and wound up making it worse, he scolded me for that first, and then asked why I didn't call the Teaks, since they only lived right across the town, not long after that, he dropped that question on me." Henry said.

"But how did it escalate into an argument?" Dorothy finally asked.

"it was rather childish, I told him I was sure you would grow up just fine, given your friendly personality that like your mother, you'd be able to make friends quite quickly, but he was still worried about it. he then asked if I thought he did the right thing, leaving town with your mother, I told him that it wasn't my place to say." Henry said.

"Doesn't sound like much of an argument." Aislynn said.

"it didn't escalate for a bit, until I suggested that they move back to the town, and send dorothy to school here if he was so concerned about it, I don't know why, but he took offense to that a bit, the last things we said to each was an angry exchange, I can't remember what we said exactly, as I haven't thought about it in years, but it ended with him storming off, it was the last time he and I spoke before his health started to deteriorate, what I found odd though, was that day he didn't take the road straight home, he went towards town, I saw his truck go back up the street about an hour later, and by then the sun was beginning to set." Henry said.

"he had gone into town, that evening I had gone into my father's study, to get some colored pencils, and found some of their old schoolwork, they had apparently discussed sending me to school here many times, he came home saying that he had ran into Mr. Alistair while in town, and had wondered if they had ever considered sending me to the school." Dorothy said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Really?" Henry asked surprised.

"it's the only time my parents ever talked about my future education, at least while I was around, excuse me." Dorothy said getting up and heading to her room.

Dorothy thought back, that day, her father did not come home angry, or upset, he seemed a bit tired like he often was at the end of the day, but he wasn't in a bad mood. She wondered if he harbored as much regret for the argument as her uncle did.


	75. alex injured, again

**Disclaimer, you know**

That Thursday afternoon Alex awoke at half-passed one, on couch in the living room. He had managed to injure himself falling down the stairs that morning. As he winced in pain as his right arm was now in a sling that he would likely be wearing until at least the following Monday, he took some time to reflect on what had happened, he had never missed a step in his entire life, whether he was dancing or otherwise. He recalled falling backwards down a flight in munchkin land, but otherwise it wasn't something he ever recalled happening. However, this morning seemed to be an exception as somehow, he managed to miss the first step on the stairs, lost his footing, and tumbled down them. Going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water he found that his mother had done some baking at some point as there were a couple batches of cookies cooling on the counter and there was presently something in the oven, which he assumed was that night's dinner. There was already a glass set out on the counter which he filled from the sink. Heading back to the living room he sat back down on the couch and took a sip from his drink when he noticed something he hadn't before. It was a small ornate looking bowl on the coffee table which some crème filled caramel candies that he was rather fond of had been placed in. the bowl appeared to be made from metal and was covered with beautiful painted flowers.

"oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" came the voice of his mother causing him to jump

"well, you gave me a start, but otherwise, much better than I was this morning." He said taking a breath.

"sorry about that, I see you noticed the bowl, I found it in a box at the back of the cabinet, it was gift from Dorothy's mother, a housewarming gift I think, it's made of silver I believe, but its rather beautiful." She said.

"where'd you get the caramels from?" he asked curiously.

"I went to the store for a bit while you were napping, ran into Barbara, would Eliza be able to join you guys in emerald city this weekend?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, Annabella likes her, and Ozma enjoys the company." Alex said shrugging.

"I'll call them later and let her know." She said.

Alex said nothing, he simply nodded before setting his glass down on the table. His mother left the room and went back to the kitchen. Looking at the clock, he knew that school would be getting out soon, and he was sure that dorothy would be walking Annabella home. this was confirmed about twenty minutes later when Annabella came in followed by dorothy. however, the first thing he noticed when he saw her was that she appeared to be wearing makeup, and this was something he questioned.

"are you wearing makeup?" he asked.

"yes, don't worry it wasn't my idea, Maddie showed up while we were halfway here and had me try some lipstick and blush to see if the color suited me, and I find it difficult to argue with her." Dorothy sighed, "anyways, how'd you manage to take a tumble this morning?" she added.

"honestly, I tried to take a step, and I missed, I'll be out of the sling on Monday most likely." He said slightly raising his arm.

"do you think you'll still be able to come to emerald city with us?" Annabella asked.

"yes Annabella, my arm isn't broken, I just dislocated it, it hurts but that's all that can really be said for it, I've been resting as instructed, I'm sore, and I've mostly been bored." Alex said.

"school wasn't exactly thrilling either brother dear." Annabella said setting her bag down in the hall and heading for the kitchen.

Mr. Teak came through the front door a few minutes later, heading to the kitchen as well.

"he seems busy." Dorothy said.

"he is, he doesn't have any help today." Alex said.

"and that's different from any other day, how?" Annabella asked coming out of the kitchen followed by her father who was now carrying a lunch pail.

"well, I guess it isn't but usually alex is at the shop already, and donna is the one who usually walks you home." dorothy said.

"Except she was out today with a concussion, I'm glad you were able to walk me, I'm honestly frightened of the idea of going alone even though it's a short walk, and the alternative was to either wait for one of our parents to pick me up, or to have my uncle drive me, and seeing as there was a staff meeting today I would have been waiting in his office for, I don't know, and hour and a half minimum, they try to keep the meetings short." Annabella said sighing.

"Dorothy, are you wearing makeup?" Mr. Teak asked as he walked by.

"yes, I'm not particularly fond of it, Maddie showed up when we were halfway here, and asked me to try one some lipstick and blush to see if the color suited me, haven't the foggiest idea why." Dorothy said.

"well, there are washcloths in the kitchen if you'd like to use one to get it off." Mr. teak said before walking out the door.

They stood there for a moment before dorothy turned to alex.

"what's your opinion?" dorothy asked curiously.

"I think you look nice with makeup, but it isn't really you, thinking about it, you aren't really one for wearing it in general, if you want to keep it on, I have no arguments, but I won't force you to keep it." alex said sighing.

"okay, Annabella?" dorothy asked turning to her to get her opinion.

"I'm with my brother on this one, you look nice with it on, but it's not really you." She said.

Dorothy nodded and went to the kitchen where she found Mrs. Teak putting the cookies she had baked earlier on a large platter, she looked at dorothy and sighed.

"wash cloths are in the drawer next to the sink, but I think it looks cute dear." Mrs. Teak said.

"did my mother ever wear makeup?" dorothy asked as she got a cloth from the drawer.

"only at the occasional parties, and usually only just a little lipstick or a little blush, she was mostly against it, she didn't like all the fuss." Mrs. Teak said.

"I see." Dorothy said wetting the cloth in the sink and proceeding to clean off the makeup

"thank you for walking Annabella home by the way, I know she's not really fond of walking alone." Mrs. Teak said.

"it was no trouble Mrs. Teak." Dorothy replied.

"so, do you plan on staying for dinner?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"not sure, I'd have to call my aunt and uncle and ask them if it was okay." Dorothy said.

"well, they know you're here by now id imagine." Annabella said coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table to start on her homework.

"probably, it doesn't really escape my aunt and uncle's notice when ace comes home without me." Dorothy said.

"unless they were incredibly busy" Annabella said.

"well that's rather obvious, but they're rarely that busy around this time of year and auntie Em is usually watching the triplets." Dorothy said looking at her reflection in the polished countertop.

"oh, they know you're here, they usually run under the assumption that if ace comes home without you following to assume you're staying here for dinner but set your place at the table anyways just in case you turn up, but in other news they are quite busy now, the latch for the gate around the chicken coop broke they won't let me use magic to fix it." Madeline said as she appeared next to her, causing everyone to jump.

"Maddie, you can't keep doing that, eventually you're going to scare someone to death by doing it, anyways do you blame them, I mean, I know you're well versed in magic, but my aunt and uncle aren't incredibly fond of it and neither am I." Dorothy said as she continued cleaning off the makeup.

"I know, but it does solve things a lot easier, I'll admit its unhealthy to consistently use it the way some people do, myself included and I have no shame in admitting that but also Glinda's been having some issues with it today." Madeline said.

"how so?" dorothy asked as alex walked in.

"well, she and Locasta were having another row today, not sure over what, but it ended with Locasta's wand trapped in a bubble, one none of us have been able to break, ellie is there now trying to help Alison come up with a remedy." Madeline said sighing.

"you know, I won't be surprised if one of their arguments ends in a duel between the two of them." Alex said walking over to the sink.

"how you are feeling soldier?" Madeline asked turning to him.

"sore, but otherwise I'm fine." He replied as he refilled his glass

"yea, I'll remedy that tomorrow, oh don't look at me like that, you could do it as well if you really wanted to." Madeline said as dorothy glared at her.

"Maddie, I have many questions relating to that statement but I think they'll have to wait till tomorrow afternoon." Dorothy said sighing.

"I suppose they will, Ozma can't wait for you guys to spend the weekend there, she's really looking forward to having your cousins around and Alex's cousin as well." Madeline said.

"how'd you find out about Eliza?" Alex asked.

"you think my entire day consists of making hats?" Madeline countered.

"do you want us to be honest about that?" Annabella asked causing her to get a glare from her mother.

"I'll take that as a yes." Madeline said.

"Well it is your obsession, you spend more time making hats than I do sketching." Dorothy said.

"everyone needs a hobby." Madeline said.

"and you are the royal hatter if memory serves." Mrs. Teak said checking on the roast in the oven.

"I'm also Dorothy's advisor." Madeline said.

"you know, I keep forgetting that." Alex said

"oh, right, speaking of forgetting dorothy, if you want you can stay here for dinner if you'd like, like I said, but you'll have to get a ride home unless you have the slippers in that satchel of yours and it somehow slipped my mind at some point." Madeline said.

"it did slip your mind, they were glowing this morning so I figured I was gonna be needed somewhere at some point, but what about the chickens, I really should go home and help with that" dorothy said.

Madeline chuckled and produced a small hand mirror. She waved her free hand over it and after a moment she smiled.

"seems your uncle and ace have already taken care of it and your aunt has finished fixing the latch somehow" Madeline said handing the mirror to her

Dorothy looked into it and saw that her aunt was putting the finishing fixes to the latch, it looked like it wouldn't last too long, the night at best, but dorothy was aware that even if she were there, it wouldn't have been much better. She sighed and handed it back to Madeline, at which point it vanished.

"so, should I tell them you're having dinner here? by the smell of things your both having a roast tonight." Madeline said.

"really?" Mrs. Teak asked sounding quite surprised.

"yes, really, I was there when Dorothy's aunt put the roast in the oven, by the smell of things that happened around same time you did, which would be about an hour and a half ago." Madeline said.

Mrs. Teak looked at the egg timer on the stove top and then at her watch, before sitting down in a chair.

"that, that's just about right." Mrs. Teak said

"I figured, anyways, dorothy that's enough scrubbing you got it all off, I'm sorry I had to drop in on you like that earlier, I found the colors at a stall in the city, and thought that we just had to try them." Madeline said.

"and you decided it couldn't wait till at least tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"that just about sums it up, I also found others but I wasn't going to bother dorothy with all of it, otherwise she'd never have made it here, and she'd still be washing it off" Madeline said.

"oh, that's makes me feel so much better." Dorothy said.

"sorry." Madeline said taking out her wand.

"you leaving then?" Alex asked.

"yea, heading to the farmhouse and then back to the city, I have work to do, gotta make a bonnet for the wife of the mayor of Munchkinland, and then I must try and help remedy Glinda and Locasta's issue, but if you need me just send me a thought" Madeline said before flicking her wand and vanishing

"I really wish our class would try and challenge us, it's all been multiple choice recently and its becoming quite irritating, because you can finish it in 15 or 20 minutes if you actually pace yourself and read slowly, one question for each subject." Annabella said.

"oh, did you bring homework for me?" alex asked turning to dorothy.

"no, we didn't get any, we didn't really do anything either, not that I'm complaining." Dorothy said.

"ah." Was all alex could

"well I stand corrected, I'm done." Annabella said putting her homework in her bag.

"alex, you have told, _both_ of your parents the truth about Maddie, correct?" dorothy asked.

"mom knows, dad doesn't, but I think he's slowly working it out, I don't know why, but he hasn't seen through her ability to deceive, mom noticed it right away, when I told her it made sense, but dad is rather slow to pick up on these things." alex replied.

"well, the roast should be done in about another hour or two, why don't you three go back to the living room and enjoy yourselves?" Mrs. Teak asked.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance before nodding and taking Annabella to the living room with them. The roast cooking in the oven was beginning to smell good, and the kitchen was really starting to warm up because of the oven being on.

"can't wait for tomorrow, I love going to oz." Annabella said.

"we know Annabella." Alex said rubbing his shoulder.

"you sure you're going to be all right?" dorothy asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, and Maddie will try to take care of it whether I want her to or not." Alex said sighing.

"I know, that's why I'm worried, I'm not going to try and stop her either because she'll just say something that'll make me change my mind and that'll be the end of it, but still, your injured, and I really worry about you." Dorothy said sitting down on the couch.

Alex said nothing, he simply smiled and sat down next to her, before kissing her cheek and causing her to blush. None of them could really wait to spend the long weekend in Oz, dorothy would have her cousins to worry about but Annabella loved helping with them, and they always seemed to enjoy her company even though they rarely said a word.

"do either of you have an idea of what you're going to do during any down time you may have?" Annabella asked picking up a stuffed animal that seemed to have been under the coffee table.

"not really." They both replied.

"really?" Annabella asked turning to her brother.

"anna, I'm not always planning things, I sometimes go with the flow." Alex said.

"which is more than I can say I do, I try, but sometimes it's hard to." Dorothy said.

"can't say I don't know how you feel, but it's still good to have at least something planned, even though you'll be keeping an eye on your cousins." Annabella said.

Dorothy sighed, it was going to be the first time the triplets would be in Oz without their parents, though it would only be until Sunday afternoon, so she figured it wouldn't be hard for them to cope. Dorothy remembered sometimes spending long weekends at her aunt and uncles while her parents attended to business, she hated it when she was younger, and she knew her cousins would likely have problems adjusting to it for at least the first few hours. She was glad that she would be amongst friends while she was doing it though, otherwise she wasn't sure if both she and ace could cope with it alone as neither her aunt or her uncle were fond of leaving them alone with her. it wasn't because they didn't trust her, but it was that the triplets got rather restless if both were out of sight for more than five minutes. But she knew she had to be ready for it, and she was glad that she was going to have the support of all her friends.

 **To all my beautiful followers, thank you for being patient, this chapter took long to write, I wanted to have it out before Christmas but real life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it.**


	76. No school again, or an awakening

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The next morning Dorothy awoke feeling that something was off, looking at the clock on her dresser however confirmed these suspicions, it was nearly nine o'clock, long past time where she should have been at school. However, she also noticed one of Madeline's calling cards next to it as well. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of bed and quickly changed into her usual outfit. She looked around once she was dressed and noticed toto and pockets were no where to be found. Grabbing her satchel from the bedpost and slinging it over her shoulder, and then grabbing the scepter, she left her room. The house was completely quiet and still. It didn't seem like anyone was there at all. However, when she got to the dining room, she found Madeline, sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"your aunt forbade me from waking you, or doing anything that would accomplish the same affect, I may be crazy but I'm not crazy enough to cross her." Madeline said taking a loud sip from her cup.

"that's not what I was going to ask you about." dorothy said.

"then I'll continue with this, your school is in desperate need of repairs, last night, several pipes burst, flooding a good majority of the school, library is fine though, ace mentioned that, though that is unusual, its not the first time its happened like that." Madeline said.

"okay, tell me you had nothing to do with it." Dorothy said.

"oh dorothy, I'm hurt that you'd even suggest such a thing." Madeline said trying to sound as over dramatic as possible.

"Maddie, I know you, I may not know what goes through that head of yours that isn't my thoughts or feelings, but I know you well enough to know that its something you would try." Dorothy said.

"yes, and no, I had nothing to do with it, alex was there earlier, I checked up on him, and healed his injuries, but the water In some places is red with rust, and, now that I think about it, I have no idea why he went there in the first place, but Glinda allowed me to take matters into my own hands for the most part." Madeline said with a shrug.

"so, long story short, school is cancelled, everyone is already at the palace?" Dorothy asked.

"almost everyone, your aunt and uncle still want to wait until this afternoon before having me bring the triplets to the city, right now they're in town, getting something, I didn't ask what." Madeline said.

"why did they just leave the triplets under your watchful eye then?" Dorothy asked, though in the back of her mind she knew the reasons.

"well, one, I don't think the fully trust me, and two, when you got up they'd be alone because I have orders to bring you to the city now that you're awake." Madeline said taking another sip from her cup.

Dorothy sighed and checked her satchel, making sure the slippers were still in there, once this was done she walked over to the door and slid her flats on. She then turned to face Madeline who was now standing and ready to go. She walked over to her and took her hand. Immediately dorothy felt the familiar sensation of lurching forward, she tightened her grip on the scepter and on Madeline's hand. Closing her eyes, but it didn't help with the dizziness. A moment later she felt her feet contact solid ground. Madeline released her hand and dorothy found herself falling into Alex's arms.

"I don't think either of us will get used to that." He said smiling.

"I honestly doubt it." Dorothy said as she got her bearings.

They were in the chambers. It was herself, Madeline and alex, she found it odd that Ozma was nowhere to be seen.

"Ozma is at the library, the professor is here, and Glinda wouldn't let her skip her lessons." Madeline said as they heard whistling wind.

"Breezy today." Alex said looking over to the windows.

"yes, had to place a spell over the library so Ozma wouldn't find it distracting, alex, have you been waiting in here the entire time? I left you guys in Dorothy's room if I remember correctly." Madeline asked curiously.

"Ellie is assisting Glinda, ace went somewhere with scarecrow, Betsy went with Trot to her room, donna and Kelly are in the courtyard, I came here figuring you'd probably wind up here." Alex said.

"Clever." Madeline said rolling her eyes

"I thought so." Alex said with a sly grin.

"oh, dorothy a letter arrived for you and Ozma yesterday, yours is on your desk, I recognize the seal, but I can't recall from where, I have to cross reference it with my books." Madeline said.

"but its from somewhere in Oz, correct?" alex asked curiously.

"I'm sure, Ozma said she knew who the letter was from but didn't want to open hers without dorothy around, she seemed afraid of it." Madeline said shrugging.

"I'm slightly bothered by the fact that its not something you recognize off the top of your head." dorothy said looking at her.

"dorothy, I've studied a lot over my life so far, but even I have limits, I can't remember everything, its why I keep notes." Madeline said

"almost makes you seem normal." Alex said causing dorothy to glare at him.

"then I guess I'm not trying hard enough." She said with a chuckle as she walked out of the chambers.

Once the two of them were alone dorothy smiled and let go of the scepter allowing it to float next to her. taking Alex's hands in her own they both raised their arms and moved closer together until their elbows were touching.

"so, how's the shoulder?" she asked curiously.

"better now, thanks to Madeline, so's the head." Alex said smiling.

"ill have to thank her when I get a chance." Dorothy said smiling back.

"she already knows how thankful you are." He replied.

"so, did you get a look at the letter?" dorothy asked curiously

"I saw the envelope, it was addressed to you, so I didn't open it." alex sad.

"I'm sure you wanted to though." She said smiling teasingly.

"oh of course, you know me dear, but why deny you the pleasure, according to Madeline, the courier who delivered it seemed quite insistent that it get delivered directly to you, and that no one else was to read it before you." Alex said teasingly.

"well, then as princess I guess I have to take initiative and get right onto reading it." Dorothy said with a sigh.

"well, you don't have to now, I'm sure it's just someone looking for a favor." Alex said.

"alex, they were sent to Ozma and myself, they must think its quite important a matter otherwise they'd probably need not have bothered writing a letter." Dorothy said.

"unless they aren't allowed in the city, again they sent a courier." Alex said

"that doesn't seem likely, everyone's allowed in the city." Dorothy said sighing.

"that's not exactly the news, child." Came the voice of lady Cassandra from the back of the room.

"oh, lady Cassandra, how long have you been standing there?" dorothy asked letting go of Alex's hands and lowering her arms.

"long enough, but your statement is quite inaccurate, while the city is accepting of most people, there are some factions that have not been allowed within the city for a long time, though I cannot imagine why any of them would be sending you and the queen a letter." Cassandra said hobbling over to them.

"maybe, like alex suggested, they would like a favor, and thought it would be good to appeal to both Ozma and I?" dorothy said.

"I'd doubt it, but I have to go assist Locasta in freeing her wand." Lady Cassandra said.

"Oh good, you're both here, lady Cassandra, can you help Locasta, I just got a message from chuck saying a letter was delivered to my castle, I should go and look at it." Glinda said coming into the chambers.

"odd, dorothy and Ozma got letters yesterday as well." Alex said

"I know, I was here when the courier arrived, didn't get a good look at the seal on it, but Ozma seems troubled by it." Glinda said as Locasta came in followed by her wand which was floating behind her in a crimson bubble.

"hmm, crimson, were you both angry at the time this happened?" Cassandra asked curiously addressing the two

"yes, unusually so, for either of us" Locasta said.

"and none of your ways have worked at dispelling it?" she asked turning to Glinda.

"that is correct." Glinda sighed.

"I think I see the problem here then." Cassandra said chuckling.

"well, could you please enlighten us as to what the solution is?" Glinda asked.

"the problem is, that its not one of Glinda's bubbles." Cassandra said causing all four of them to look at her rather confused.

"but that's Glinda's thing, I've never conjured a bubble before." Locasta said in disbelief.

"snap your fingers if you don't believe me." Cassandra said placing both hands on her staff.

Locasta looked at Cassandra quizzically before trying it, the moment they heard the snapping sound the bubble burst and the wand clattered to the floor.

"when one is upset, one's magic will more than likely act up, you two must have been in quite the argument for that to conjure on its own, now if that is all, I shall make my way to the kitchen, I could do with a cup of tea." Cassandra said pushing between alex and dorothy and making her way around Glinda and Locasta as she left the chamber.

"Glinda, you don't think the letter you got will be the same one Ozma and I have gotten, do you?" dorothy asked curiously.

"I honestly can't say, but that's also a question for Locasta as well, as she has to return to her castle to retrieve one, the odds are quite likely." Glinda said with a sigh.

Locasta said nothing she simply sighed and picked up her wand. She waved it and vanished.

"dorothy, in the few minutes that we'll be gone, you're in charge." Glinda said before she vanished as well.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance before sighing.

"I guess we should go check out the letter then." Dorothy said grabbing the scepter.

"may as well, not like It'll do any harm." Alex said taking her hand.

With that the two of them left the chamber.

 **so, yes, I am back, and I'm putting this little note here to pose the question, what do you think the contents of the letters will be? And why did Glinda and Locasta get sent one as well? Find out in the next chapter**


	77. an awakening pt2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When the two of them got to Dorothy's room, dorothy handed alex the scepter and walked over to her desk, the room had already been set up with beds for the triplets to sleep in, as well as a large playpen in the far corner. When she got to her desk however and looked at the envelope, she noticed that there appeared to be something in it along side it contents. Picking it up and turning it over she got a good look at the wax seal that was sealing it shut.

It was a large red round seal, in the middle was what appeared to be a bear's paw, surrounded by four symbols that she knew represented the elements, a leaf representing earth, a flame representing fire, three wavy lines representing wind, and a tear drop representing water. In a triangle around all that was what appeared to be a sword, a staff, and an arrow. The seal for its size had an amazing amount of detail. Opening it, and examining its contents, there was the letter, and what appeared to be a small silver whistle. It was round and had a small ring around the end. Just looking at it she knew that blowing into it would likely cause it to emit a rather high-pitched sound.

"they sent you a gift?" alex asked curiously coming over and looking over her shoulder.

"seems like that." Dorothy said setting the whistle and the letter on her desk and them rummaged through her satchel for her reading glasses.

Putting them on, she picked up the letter again and unfolded it.

"oh, you're reading your letter now?" Ozma asked as she came into the room.

"about to, they also sent me this little silver whistle." Dorothy said gesturing to it.

"strange, they normally don't send those to anyone." Ozma said

"they?" dorothy and alex asked curiously.

"just read the letter and you'll understand, I'll go grab mine." Ozma said walking out of the room.

Dorothy sighed and scanned the letter quickly, she as allowed to inform people of its contents as it said at the bottom.

"To Her Majesty, Princess dorothy gale, as I'm sure has been revealed to you by the time of reading this letter, that our queen, Ozma, Lady Glinda the good, and Locasta have also received one as well, however by request I was allowed to write this letter to appeal directly to you, as I have no doubt that you are curious as to who are writing these letters, were are faction once known as the tribunal, we used to stand judgment if the active ruler was busy or a crime was committed that fell under our jurisdiction, our faction has laid dormant since the time of the great wizard and the wicked witches, when we were banned from taking any part in the politics of Oz." Dorothy started reading before alex cut her off.

"have you ever heard of the tribunal?" Alex asked curiously.

"no, they've never been mentioned, not even in passing, and judging by what I've read, and what we know, being banned from taking part in Oz's politics usually leads to what you do, or even the mere mention of it, being counted as taboo." Dorothy said scanning the rest of the letter again.

"odd then isn't it?" he asked

"but standing judgment is the part that worries me, I haven't really read the rest of the letter, but I honestly hope I'm not standing trial for anything." Dorothy said.

"because they'd send you a whistle for that?" alex asked.

"I wouldn't know." Dorothy said.

"well continue then, sorry for interrupting." Alex said.

"right, we are writing this letter to appeal to you all to allow us to at least have a part in political council, it has been so long since we stood judgment over anyone that we no longer feel that our faction is worthy of doing so. I wished to appeal to you directly as opposed to using the cookie cutter carbon copies that the other members are using as people are more likely to listen to you because of all you've done for oz. however, as you are not of this world and are probably worried about this, we have all recently come into council and agreed, that the actions that you have taken are justified, even though you could not have known where they would've have taken you." She read.

"well, at least they like you, the Tribunal was banned from taking any action in politics in Oz because of the giant wolves created by the wicked witch of the west." Ozma said coming back into the room with her own letter.

"I thought they were native?" Alex asked curiously.

"I thought that too, but no, and there's a rather sinister reason as to why they are as large as they are, and why you'd ever want to be bitten by one." Ozma said.

"I don't think I want to know this reason." Alex said shuddering.

"anyways, continue." Ozma said turning her attention back to dorothy.

"okay, enclosed in this letter is a small silver whistle, many like it have been made for us, until now, only five have ever been handed out, should you wish to accept our request, blow into it and I shall come, as it is the only way for any of you to contact us, and as a courtesy and a gift of peace and good faith, you shall be allowed to keep the whistle in the event that you ever need our aid." Dorothy went on.

"Mombi tried to contact the Tribunal once, hoping they could help her expand her powers, she was flat out refused, not really a surprise to anyone who knew what she did as a hobby." Ozma said.

Dorothy nodded and continued.

"we cannot force your decision nor can we meet you in person unless we are allowed to come into the city, the Tribunal was only banned from doing anymore than being outside observers as punishment for the crimes of the witch of the west, a ban set into place by the great wizard when a man in Winkie country survived an attack, he was angered, as well as frightened, but placed the blame on us, claiming it to be for the protection of the people of Oz, we accepted it as it is not our way to pursue affairs against the power above us, so we hid ourselves away in our sanctuary helping those we represent by allowing them sanctuary as well, but only observing in the affairs of the land, never taking action or passing judgment." She read.

"well, the tribunal wasn't evil, they actually did help out a lot in their time according to the professor, they were basically banned from taking action so the wizard could pass the blame onto someone else, this was in the earlier years of his regime.' Ozma said.

"my grandfather said, he had done many things that he regretted, and hoped someone would someday right his wrongs, this was around the time his health started to fail." Aislynn said from the doorway.

"Oh, ace, how long have you been standing there?" Dorothy asked turning to her.

"long enough, there was a book on the Tribunal in the library, or at least I think that's what it's about, it's called _Oz's Tribunal_ I have it in my room in the middle of a large stack of them." She replied.

"well, as Dorothy's letter states, the tribunal wasn't bad, however, as they had been banned from taking action, they could not attempt to pass judgment on the wicked witches, though I personally doubt that would have ended well for them, the only thing that kept the witches from straight up storming emerald city was the wizard, who they believed to be more powerful than both of them combined." Ozma said.

"because having someone that acts has protector has definitely stopped people from trying to take power before." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"anyways, continue reading dorothy, my letter was quite short, but it was the same request they are tasking to you." Ozma said.

"we appeal to you all now as recent events, including the restoration of winkies countries flora and fauna made us feel the need to have a purpose in events in Oz once again. I must once again reiterate the point that we no longer wish to pass judgement, but we do wish to take at least some form of an active political role in oz once again, we shall not do anything unless you, or the queen ask it of us. And I now appeal to you directly with my own request, as writer of this letter, I wish that you allow us to take an active part in Oz's politics so that I may once again leave our sanctuary and do what I once did, assisting the forest fairies." Dorothy went on.

"ah, your letter was penned by the youngest member of the Tribunal, well, youngest all things considered, the famous Zinnia, she was a representative of nature, magic, and animals, the bear print, the four elemental crests and the staff, she actually settled down in our Gilikin village for a time to try and keep an eye on mombi to make sure she wasn't doing anything that would count as a crime against the land, you know, apart from practicing magic illegally." Ozma said shrugging.

"how was she practicing illegally?" Alex asked.

"when you start practicing magic, usually you notify the local authority, and get a document saying that you are responsible for anything that may go wrong, and if caught doing anything illegal, like practicing dark magics, you would be stripped of your abilities to do so, she however wished to practice in secret, however it was everything but, most people worked out what she was doing with her constant trips, and the consistent colorful smoke rising out of the chimney, but as I was never allowed to leave the property any farther than the vegetable patch, and there was no conclusive evidence against her, that no one could do anything, and as a result, I was always miserable." Ozma said shuddering a bit.

"so how did you meet Zinnia then?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"when she came by and asked me for directions to Mombi's cottage, the members of the tribunal are not unknown, just never talked about, maybe a year or so after they went into isolation Mombi tried to contact them hoping that they would assist her, promising that if they helped her she would help them come back into the public light." Ozma said.

"but they never act without reason, so She could only have observed." Madeline said coming into the room.

"that was her job, really it was the job of the entire tribunal, with the powers they were granted by the council of immortals." Ozma said.

"what kind of powers?" Alex and Aislynn asked curiously.

"well, even all together the group of them would have been no match for the wicked witches but had they managed to get them both in one place long enough for the entire council of the tribunal to converge around them, they could've have stripped them of their powers and wiped their minds of all knowledge of how to do magic." Ozma said.

"but they'd had to have managed to pin them in some place long enough, to do so, and when they were active Zinnia and Fayth were the only ones to ever leave the sanctuary on a regular basis according to the stories I've heard about the Tribunal." Madeline said conjuring up a cup of tea.

"what was Fayth a representative of?" Alex asked.

"animals, as well a group led by the faction known as the hunt, and before you ask, no they did not hunt for sport, their job was to track down animals that were created by magical means, such as the giant wolves and basically teach them control, stop them from being vicious, bloodthirsty, what not." Madeline said.

"then why do the Kalidahs still exist the way they do?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Because the magical means that created them was the formation of Oz into fairy country, perhaps someday I'll take you all on a tour of some of the more obscure parts of Oz." Madeline said with a smile.

"I see, anyways, I'm almost finished with the letter if no one objects to me continuing?" dorothy asked.

"no objections." Ozma said.

"we hope to hear from you once you have talked it over with the other recipients of these letters, as I have said, yours is the only one that was custom tailored to appeal directly to you, as while the queen Ozma has the power to lift the ban over us, many of the leaders may still fear our presence, and we fear that lady Glinda, and Locasta may not see this request to kindly, letters were as well sent to the mayor of Munchkinland, and the garrison's of Winkie country as they have no real established leader. I hope this letter has been enough to at least consider allowing it, but we will accept whatever fate is thrown at us, hope to speak soon, Zinnia, representative of nature, animals, and magics of all sorts." Dorothy said.

"guess this means you'll need to arrange a council of leaders, while the rest of Oz may accept Dorothy's decision, it is true that there are many that still fear the tribunal, and some that see them as weak for being unable to contain the giant wolves in a timely fashion." Madeline said turning to Ozma.

"it's already being arranged, it shall be this afternoon, Locasta and I have sent out a letter of our own to the leaders." Came Glinda's voice from a nearby mirror.

"how long have you been listening?" Dorothy and Aislynn asked.

"as ace said, long enough, and it's true, the Tribunal was basically barred from polite society for no readily apparent reason, but I will say this, I knew both wicked witches as you know, the tribunal would not have stood a chance against them without going against their own code, it would be nice to see them taking some active interest again." Glinda said with a smile.

"but why appeal directly to me, instead of Ozma?" dorothy asked curiously

"because your judgement is best in most people's eyes, I really hope I don't have to explain why, but even if you did decide that it was a good idea, and then had me allow them to come back into the public eye, people would still want to hear what your opinion on the matter was, to many, you rank up there with the fairy queen Lurline in terms of people that are looked upon rather highly, and the order, in descending is Lurline, myself, then you, though by popular poll you are the most popular person in Oz." Ozma said with a smile.

"I see, so, who will be attending exactly?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well, Ozma, myself, Locasta, The Mayor of Munchkinland, Rose and the jester, as well as General candy apple, Marshall Mallow, China princess, who are on their way from candy county as we speak, the queen of the field mice, who is here with me now, and Lion, who will be representing the animals of the forests, oh, and of course you'll have to be there." Glinda said counting off.

"why is the queen of the field mice with you?" Alex asked curiously.

"she's been checking on all of the field mice throughout oz, and wasn't sure if I was home but felt like dropping in." Glinda said.

"couldn't dorothy, logically just blow the whistle now and let us be done with it?" Madeline asked.

"No, the leaders of Oz that have been selected for this council are ones that we know will allow word to pass quickly the Tribunal is aware of this as well, so that once the council has passed judgement, though we already know what the consensus will likely be, it won't take long for it to pass on to just about everyone, though the tribunal will likely emerge in their usual way." Glinda said.

"by shooting a spectral version of their crest into the sky?" Madeline asked.

"any time they passed judgement over someone, it's what they didn't to make it known the decision was theirs." Glinda said.

"what were their sentences?" alex asked.

"they, were given permission to, if necessary carry out the most severe of punishments, though they rarely sentenced anyone with capital punishment." Glinda said shuddering

"I see." Alex said wishing he hadn't asked.

"anyways, we'll speak again soon, we must prepare" Glinda said as the mirror faded.

"Glinda's right, so much to do and so little time to do it." Ozma said groaning.

"Well the vote will be pretty unanimous wont it? I mean, once they hear Dorothy's opinion on the matter they'll all be swayed in that direction." Aislynn said.

"true, but we still have to have to be prepared ace, the tribunal will come the moment dorothy blows that whistle, we have to represent." Ozma said smiling.

"well then, you'd better start getting ready, the clocks ticking, and dorothy, you may want to brush your hair, it's a complete mess." Madeline said conjuring a hair brush and putting it on the desk.

Ozma nodded and quickly left the room followed by Aislynn. Madeline departed shortly after leaving alex and dorothy alone again.

"so, your majesty, what are you going to decide?" He asked teasingly as he picked up the hair brush and started brushing her hair.

Dorothy smiled and picked up the silver whistle once again, turning it over in her hand, her smile went a bit wider.

"Ace said her grandfather admitted to making many mistakes, and that he had hoped that one day someone could right his wrongs, so that's what I'm going to do, make things right." Dorothy said.

"I think that's a good idea, I mean, as has been established, the Tribunal weren't evil, and at the end of the day, they were victims." Alex said.

"well, the wizard, as I may have neglected to mention, had no real powers, he was intelligent, great with mechanics, but he had no magic, and was always paranoid that someone would find out his secret, that he was a fraud, in fact, if I recall, my friends and I were the first people to hold an audience with him in quite a long time, if you were in his position, wouldn't you try to shift blame by making executive decisions?" Dorothy asked.

"well, honestly, I think a lot of people in that position would, I mean, he hadn't, imagine the backlash he would have gotten if he hadn't done anything, and just stayed locked in those chambers, sitting behind the curtain." Alex replied.

"exactly, which is why I intend to make it right." Dorothy said with a smile.

"and that's the right decision." Alex said smiling back.

"well, it'll likely be a short council, like I said once dorothy voices her opinion the vote will sway towards whatever her views happen to be." Aislynn said coming back into the doorway.

"thought you were heading to the library or something?" Alex asked turning to her.

"nope, I didn't even go all that far, just a few feet away from the door, but, I must thank you dorothy, on behalf of my grandfather, and I'm sure, if my grandfather were alive, he'd be happy to hear someone is trying to correct his past mistakes." Aislynn said walking over and hugging her.

"ace, it's the right thing to do, sure, in your grandfather's time as ruler, he may have made some, questionable decisions, but from his perspective, it was the only way to protect himself, if he shifted the blame." Dorothy said.

"its always easier to blame someone else, when you aren't the one in control, he was in control but had no real powers, however, it was the Tribunal's responsibility to make sure that the creatures created by others didn't go completely mental on people, and they failed to prevent an attack, all it takes is one slip up, and it becomes hard for people to forgive." Aislynn said sighing.

"you sound like you're speaking from experience." Alex said.

"those were my grandfathers words, never really understood what he meant before now." Aislynn said shrugging.

"well, anyways, I guess we should be getting ready, gotta make myself presentable." Dorothy said sighing.

"ill leave you two to it then, have fun." She said with a giggle before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance and smiled, alex continued brushing Dorothy's hair

"anyways, this is your first real royal act isn't it?" alex asked.

"I think so, yes, though I'm sure had we still had school today Ozma and Glinda would've found an excuse to get me here." dorothy said shrugging

"oh, I wouldn't doubt it." alex said.

"though I assume ace will be right, it will be short" dorothy said.

"you think they'll let me sit in?" Alex asked curiously.

"that, imagine will depend on whether my cousins arrive before the council starts, someone will have to watch them will I'm in there, and while I know Maddie and Aislynn can be good at the job, I think Glinda would likely put you on the task." Dorothy said.

"good point." He said sighing

"anyways, let's not dwell on it too much, that'll just add to the anxiety." Dorothy said sighing

"agreed." He said nodding.


	78. Enter, The Tribunal

**Disclaimer, the usual however a quick note, this chapter will likely be one of my longer ones, however this chapter will be more of an introductory to the characters, descriptions will likely crop up again later in the story based off my style, so if you get bored, feel free to skip this.**

When it came time for the council to begin, dorothy and alex found themselves sitting at the head of the large table in the chambers. Ozma was sitting at the foot of the table. Surrounding them were lion, on Dorothy's right, next to Lion was the Jester and Rose, next to them was the mayor of Munchkinland and General candy apple. To her left was Glinda, Locasta, the queen of the field mice, Marshall mallow, and the china princess.

"so, I guess we can call this meeting to order, you all know why we are here." Ozma said holding up her letter.

"yes, the Tribunal, I'm surprised they didn't try to appeal earlier." The jester said.

"they've been rather patient about the ordeal, I mean, the late king Pastoria didn't even call upon them unless he was quite busy or found that the crime was too terrible for him to judge, he was a pacifist, didn't like capital punishment, but it's what the tribunal was created for, they protected and upheld." Rose said.

"well, that's the popular belief as to why they formed it, no one is quite sure, no one is sure how they were able to meet with the council of immortals, they usually didn't hold council for outsiders." Glinda said.

"Glinda if we sit around talking about the theories that have massed over the years we'll be sitting here until tomorrow morning." Locasta said.

"but why would we want to allow them back? Even the animals of the forest feared their judgment." Lion said.

"but they weren't after regular animals, they were after the ones created unnaturally, such as the giant wolves created by his sister." Ozma said referring to the jester.

"yes, and I find it odd that they've started popping up again." Lion said.

"what do you mean lion?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well, in Winkie country, giant creatures are not unnatural, no one knows why they get as big as they do, no one really cares either at this point, but the wolves, the giant ones, are not native to the area, they just started appearing one day, very few actually knew my sister was responsible, and I rarely admit it" The jester said.

"but it was the inability for the tribunal to prevent an attack that gave the wizard the leverage he needed to shift all the blame on them, essentially exiling them." Ozma said.

"oh, I know that, but what could I do, I like everyone else, was terrified of my sister's wrath, so I couldn't go against her, couldn't even leave the castle." The jester said.

"but the tribunal weren't bad they were the ones who suggested the idea of the faction known as the community, if memory serves." The mayor of Munchkinland said.

"an idea that wouldn't be used until years later." The china princess said.

"but the tribunal was always helpful, Zinnia, and Fayth were always active and trying to help, and when the giant wolves came around, the hunt usually found them and took them to the sanctuary." The queen of the field mice said.

"the only two who allowed themselves to interfere if necessary." Ozma said.

"but now they want to come back, should we allow it?" General candy apple asked.

"ah, well, that's where I want to turn the table back to dorothy." Ozma said causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Dorothy smiled and cleared her throat.

"yes, well, the Tribunal, as has been established, was wrongfully punished, and I honestly think that we should correct that, Zinnia, in her letter to me, said that they no longer feel worthy to be passing judgement, they just want to be active in Oz's politics again, they also sent me this whistle in the event that we agree to allow them back." Dorothy said taking the silver whistle from her pocket.

"oh, you have one now as well?" Rose asked curiously.

"yes, even said I could keep it if I ever wind up in trouble." Dorothy said.

"yes, the tribunal's powers extend beyond what we can normally do, like say one of our friends here with the knowledge to do so, Glinda, Locasta , or the jester, made it impossible for you to leave using magic, couldn't click your heels, couldn't use the scepter, blow the whistle, and they'll pool their power to bind a spell powerful enough to retrieve you." Rose said.

"isn't that supposed to be rather draining?" alex asked curiously causing dorothy to raise an eyebrow.

"yes, which is why only four, now five, whistles had been handed out, they were never given to the ruler of the kingdom and the king, or queen could just call upon them by casting their seal." Rose said.

"why'd you get one?" The mayor of Munchkinland asked curiously.

"Honestly, I never asked, Fayth had been travelling through our little village one day with the rest of the members of the hunt chasing some of the giant wolves that had been spotted in the area, she came to our house and asked for me, and handed me the whistle, I only ever used it once, when I ended up in a rather sticky situation that I'd rather not share." Rose said.

"this was shortly before they were exiled?" Glinda asked curiously.

"the day after I blew the whistle, news of the attack was spreading like wildfire, two days later, the wizard exiled them and banned them from polite society." Rose said.

"but it was the only attack that happened under the hunt." The jester said.

"wait so they weren't just pointlessly capturing animals?" Lion asked.

"no, of course not, they would bring them to the sanctuary and calm them, teach them restraint and such, if an animal was severely wounded, they helped nurse it back to health by transporting it to the sanctuary, which is a beautiful valley by the way, easy to get lost in." Rose said.

"how come people haven't just stumbled upon them then?" alex asked curiously.

"Because, unless the tribunal willed it, or you were led by one of the members, you would not be able to find the entrance, nor would you be able to really navigate it." rose said.

"I've heard stories about their valley, I never knew if any of them were true." Glinda said.

"they are." Rose said with a smile.

"anyways, we seem to have gotten off track, China princess? Marshall? Do you have anything you'd like to add?" Ozma asked.

"not really your majesty, I mean, dorothy is on board with letting them come back, I had personally never heard any stories of the tribunal, but if dorothy thinks it's a good idea, perhaps we should consider it." Marshall Mallow said

"I had heard of the tribunal, but always wondered why they didn't take council against the wizard's ruling, I mean, given the circumstances they had the power to do so if they desired." The china princess said.

"what were their rules on over ruling the ruler?" Alex asked curiously.

"only if they truly felt that it was wrong they would take council and make an executive decision on it." The princess said.

"I think they decided to just sort of roll with it, because my sister was responsible for the attack, she instigated the entire event, and now that I think about it, it must have been to try and give the entire tribunal a black eye." The jester said.

"Well it worked, they didn't think that the citizens of Oz would forgive them for one slipup and allowed the exile, the wizard's granddaughter, Aislynn diggs, the girl that I take care, said her grandfather mentioned making many mistakes, and hoping that one day someone could right them, and that's honestly what I think we should do." Dorothy said holding up the whistle again.

"well, Locasta, or Glinda, any thoughts?" Ozma asked.

"it's up to you two, in the end, but we can vote on it if you'd like." Glinda said.

"Dorothy's opinion alone is worth a million votes." The Mayor of Munchkinland said.

", first, I want to address something, kid, you said they no longer wish to pass judgement?" the jester asked turning his attention to dorothy.

"yes, I have the letter with me if you want to see it?" Dorothy offered.

"If you'd like to." The jester said.

Dorothy nodded and took the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. He quickly read it before handing it to Rose. Once it had gone around the table and gotten back to dorothy, he smiled.

"well, the letter basically says that the tribunal is giving you and Ozma the power to order them around, they will not pass judgment over anyone unless one of you two allows it." The jester said.

"but they, at one point, were the eyes around Oz, they knew almost anything that went on, the animals, the fairies, wind sprites and spirits, were all their informants, as well as their messengers." The queen of the field mice said.

"I'm starting to think that my section of the forest was more cut off from the outside than I originally thought, we all feared the tribunal, more than I was afraid of anything." Lion said

"that wasn't entirely unusual, the tribunal was a whisper, noninterference was their policy for the most part, again only Fayth and Zinnia ever really left." Ozma said

"well, if we do allow them back, I can seek some forgiveness for my sisters." The jester said.

"that's very nice of you, considering all they did to you." Ozma said.

"they weren't always evil, I don't know what happened to them to be honest, they disappeared for a time and then emerged hell bent on conquest." The jester said.

"took over the west and the east, it was everything Locasta and I could do to stand up to them, but by all standards they hadn't done anything wrong yet, it's believe that before they were exiled they had intended to try and trick them into one place so that they could hold them and pass judgement." Glinda said.

"it would never have worked, together, the two of them were practically unstoppable, you would have needed the power of Lurline to bind them." The jester said.

This caused dorothy to pause for thought, she had once called upon the spirits of the two witches, who were restored to their younger forms, to help her fight against him. Though, considering all the trouble she had caused them she suddenly wondered why they had tried to help her in the first place, or how why it was even possible for her to summon them, considering, that by everything she knew, when you're dead you're dead there's rarely coming back from it. though the jester had come back, it was his second chance, a new lease on life for him, he had been forgiven, but no one would forgive the oppression of the wicked witches. However, she was snapped out of thought by alex snapping his fingers in front of her.

"you all right?" He asked curiously.

"hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine, was just thinking about something, um, jester, after this is all said and done, I'd like to talk to you about something." She said.

"anything you'd like." The jester said with a smile.

"well, if no one has anything else to add, I propose the vote, all in favor of allowing the tribunal to return and take some part in Oz's politics, raise your hand, or paw." Ozma said.

Dorothy smiled as everyone raised a hand, or in the case of lion, and the queen of the field mice, a paw. She and alex raised their own hands as well.

"seems unanimous then, well, by the power vested in me, I decree that the tribunal's exile be lifted and that they be allowed to take part in the politics of Oz." Ozma said, her voice seeming to echo impossibly around the room.

"Dorothy, if you would be so kind, as to blow the whistle and summon them?" Glinda asked.

Dorothy nodded and brought the whistle to her lips, taking a breath in through her nose, she blew into it. just as she had imagined it let out a rather shrill note which left everyone's ears ringing when she had finished. A moment a strong gust of wind blew through the chambers.

"with respect, your majesties, thank you, it feels so nice to be out in the open again." Came the voice of a young woman from behind.

Dorothy got up and turned, behind her now stood a group of people, twelve in total, six men, six women. All in Robes of scarlet, with the crest emblazoned on the middle of the chest. the one who spoke stepped forward, she was a woman, young of face, to dorothy she couldn't have been much older than Rose. Her hair was a shining silver that went down to her shoulders, on her head wore a circlet that appeared to be made of various types of vines. Her skin was almost as white as the snow to the point where it seemed she was glowing. Her eyes were a seafoam green that seemed to shine brilliantly. Walking up to dorothy, it was noticed that she wasn't more than a head taller than she was. Strapped to her back appeared to be a staff.

"you must be Zinnia." Dorothy said curtseying.

"that is correct child, the tribunal gives you its thanks, Myself, and my sister Fayth act as the speakers for the Tribunal, as this is a political affair given the circumstances.' Zinnia said curtseying back.

"I didn't know you and Fayth were sisters?" Ozma said.

"yes, well, that wasn't something that could be shared, but even when we did tell people, no one would believe it as we look completely different." Zinnia said turning her attentions to Ozma.

With that however another woman stood forward, she was the same age and height as Zinnia, however, her hair was a flaming red, her skin was pale, but not as pale as zinnia's, her face was also covered in freckles starting from her nose and going all the way to her cheeks. Her eyes were an electric blue which seemed to stare right into your soul if you looked at them for too long. Across her back was a bow, but she carried no arrows nor quiver.

"Fayth, Mistress of the Hunt, Representative of Animals" She said curtseying.

"Pleasure, but I must ask, why give me a whistle?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Because, you have helped so many, risked so much, and never asked for anything in returned in return, we find you worthy of our services, if you hand that whistle to rose to look over, she'll make an observation that you may find rather interesting." Fayth said smiling.

Dorothy nodded and tossed it to Rose who caught it without any hesitation. Looking it over it didn't take long for her to say anything.

"this isn't anything like the whistle you gave me." Rose said.

"correct, it is not like any of the four given out as it was forged specifically for the use of dorothy gale, Halvor crafted it himself at the great forge." Zinnia said turning and pointing to the tallest man of the group

Looking at him, dorothy could tell that he was roughly a head taller than lion and could easily make eye contact with Wiser. He had short grey hair and was old in appearance. The left side of his face had scars that looked as if they had been made by claws going down it. his skin was tanned in appearance, and dorothy felt that his country of origin was likely that of Winkie country. Strapped to his back was a large broadsword by the looks of it. the blade was chipped in places and it was in need of repairs, but this told dorothy that even though he looked old, he was completely capable, the next thought that came to her mind was that he'd probably get along with Jon Foreman quite well.

"he is our Elder, but also the only one who can work the fires of the forge bestowed on us by Roquat the Nome King." Fayth said.

"thank you then, for the honor." Dorothy said as the whistle was passed back to her.

Halvor nodded and stepped forward to join Zinnia and Fayth.

"Next to introduce is Madame Marsinta, Master or sorcery, and my mentor." Zinnia said

A woman who looked around the same age as Halvor stepped forward. She was about the same height as Lady Cassandra was when she wasn't leaned over her staff. Her Skin had more of a reddish pink tint to it, dorothy assumed it was because of some magic. Her eyes were a pale grey and were covered by a pair of spectacles that sat on her long-hooked nose. She bowed and stood next to the other three.

"Then Benton, Master Archer, original Master of the Hunt, My mentor." Fayth said.

A man, around the same height as The Jester stepped forward, strapped to his back was a bow, but once again there was no quiver and no arrows. Across his face from the top right corner of his forehead going diagonal to the left side of his chin where scars that looked like they probably came from the same source as Halvor's. his right eye was a deep brown, but his left eye was completely glazed over and white, like Alex's father's eyes had been for a time. He was dark skinned, where he wasn't scarred, the scars showed up as a very bright pink. Around his neck was what appeared to be a leather collar, with jewels studded around it, there were scars visible around it though, so she imagined he wore it to distract people from the scarring. He had long rather unkept hair that when down just past his ears.

"don't ask about the scars, he won't tell you about them anyways." Zinnia said shrugging.

"Next is Melody, our Healer, medicine person, whatever you prefer." Fayth said.

A younger woman stepped forward, she had lavender colored hair, and lavender seemed to be braided into it as well. She was about Zinnia's height. She was dark of complexion like Benton but had no scarring anywhere. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow and look right into everyone's souls. Strapped to her back was staff and at her side was a satchel.

"then we have Dorian, he's a warrior, not really much to be said about him." Zinnia said

A man stepped forward, he was almost as pale Zinnia, his hair was kept short, he looked like he had just exited a fight as he had a black eye. Though otherwise his eyes seemed to be a light hazel type color, he was as tall as zinnia and walked with a bit of a limp. Strapped to his back was a what appeared to be a pole, and a sword.

"likes to spar with some of the bears in the sanctuary, never listens when we tell him not to." Zinnia added causing him to glare at her.

"then there's Mercer, he's our book keeper as well as a warlock, great relationship with the leader of the wind spirits." Fayth said.

Mercer was about the same height as Dorian and Zinnia, though he could have been a bit taller, dorothy really couldn't tell, nor could anyone else. His hair was raven black, his skin had a greyish green tint to it as if he were going to be ill, but he looked completely healthy otherwise, strapped to his back was another staff, that had a large ruby set in the top. He looked young, but his face said he had seen much more than his fair share.

"one of the smartest men you could ever meet, however, never damage any books he lends you or he will get rather cross, he's rather adept at summoning balls of fire." Fayth said shuddering.

"anyways, then there's Fenrir, he is the one who helps control the animals, nearly indestructible, he's also on good terms with the water nymphs and wood fairies." Zinnia said rolling her eyes at her sister.

A man, with a shaved head, rather large ears stepped forward, he had deep blue eyes and a rather smug smirk on his face. He was a about the same height as the other two men whom had stepped forward. His eyes had regret to them though. He was young, not as young as Zinnia and Fayth by any means, but young. He looked like he could hold his own if he had to. Strapped to his back were a bow, a magic staff, and a sword, he didn't look like he should be able to carry all that comfortably, but he looked fine. He was pale, but it leaned more to a pale pink than anything else.

"then there's Hilda, she's the second youngest next to Zinnia and me, she trained alongside Zinnia, but zinnia and I were the ones who were content to be the eyes and ears to the outside." Fayth said.

Hilda stepped forward, she was the shortest of the bunch, though she was older than Zinnia Fayth but not by much, her hair was a pale gold color that went past her ears and started curling there. to any observer it would have been safe to assume that she was a Munchkin, and in fact she was. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of green that seemed to shift color to blue at a moment notice then back to green. Strapped to her back was a magic staff that was the right length for her to use.

"before you say anything, yes, we know about the eyes, no, she's been doing it since birth, or at least that's her story." Fayth said

"anyways, the last woman is Serena, she's adept at water magic, but also has a way with animals, able to pacify the most restless of them in ways none of us can." Zinnia said.

Serena stepped forward, she was a head taller than Fayth and zinnia, her hair was long and raven black, going down past her shoulders. Her complexion was rather pale as well, but at this point dorothy assumed that years of isolation from the rest of your known world would do that to one's skin. Her eyes were yellow as opposed to any of the normal colors anyone else seemed to have. She wore a set of round glasses that were connected to a chain upon her neck. she had a staff strapped to her back like many of the others.

"then finally, is George, he is an expert of all the tribunal's areas of expertise, he is the younger brother of Halvor." Fayth said.

The final man stepped forward he did indeed look like a younger version of Halvor, though he was about a head shorter, his hair wasn't grey, but a dirty blond, he wasn't wrinkled, and had no scars. He looked rather frazzled, as if he were stressed out, he had nothing strapped to his back

"and that's all twelve of us, the Tribunal, Oz's former supreme jury." Fayth said.

The twelve of them bowed and then stepped back. Dorothy curtsied in return and Ozma got up and did the same.

"it is unnecessary to stand and return the bow to the tribunal, but we thank you for your courtesy." Zinnia said.

"perhaps you shall eventually be permitted access to the sanctuary and get to talk to each of us individually, however if you have any quick questions you wish to ask, any of you, ask them now, as the other are anxious to get our presence once again known, and the Hunt must start again, we aren't sure how the giant wolves in Winkie country have returned, as far as we are aware none have left the sanctuary, while its not impossible to leave it without us willing it, its still quite difficult." Zinnia said.

"yes, do you have contact with the entire council of immortals?" Alex asked.

"indeed, they have been watching us, providing us stuff that we could not hire couriers to find, we've been hoping the Fairy queen Lurline would stop by but she's always busy with her other domains, but I must say, Ozma does bare a striking resemblance to her." Fayth said.

Ozma smiled and sat back down, her face going a tad red.

"though we each picked our own paths to follow, we all technically represent each other, we each have our own bow, bow staff, sword, and magic staff, you may notice the lack of arrows, there is a reason for that but that will have to wait for another day, away from prying eyes." Zinnia said snapping her fingers.

immediately the sky went dark, each member of tribunal raised their hand and a ball of light flew out. The lights made a break for an open window and shot into the sky. Walking over to the window dorothy saw a rather ghostly version of crest, as detailed as accurate as the seal on the letter and the crest on the robes floating in the air.

"the tribunal's return is known but it must still be passed on." Fayth said in a dreamlike monotone.

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. When dorothy regained her bearings from being dazed, she turned to find only Fayth, Zinnia, the jester, alex, Glinda, Locasta, China Princess, marshal Mallow, and Ozma still at the table. The queen of the field mice, general candy apple, the mayor of Munchkinland, lion, and Rose were gone.

"sent to where they're meant to be I assume?" The jester asked curiously

"Indeed." Zinnia said with a smile.

"Lion is the shortest distance away, only ended up in a nearby clearing, odd, figured he'd have been sent to his old pride in the munchkin forest." Fayth said looking in a hand mirror.

"sister, hush, why don't you go to Winkie country and check on mommy and daddy, I'm sure they'll be happy to not receive letters.

"your winkies?" the jester asked.

"yes, and our parents were part of the tribunal before us, while many of the members have been there long before we were, the twelve is where the number stopped," Fayth said.

"but a new elder is only appointed if the previous one manages to die, which in Oz, is rather difficult." Madeline said appear in the room.

"ah, yes, you must be the hatter we've been hearing so much about, I must say, the Tribunal is impressed by your abilities." Zinnia said with a smile.

"thank you, your honor." Madeline said curtseying.

"actually, this begs a question, everyone was meant to go to where they belong, so why didn't you go with rose, Jester?" Fayth asked

"Because the kid here wanted to talk to me when all this was done, something, I imagine pertaining to my sisters." He said turning his attention to her.

"Yes, and I'm not sure if Fayth or Zinnia will have an answer to this either, but, why was I able to call upon your sisters to aid me that time we battled, no one comes back from the dead, and they resumed once I was turned to stone, I think, but how is that possible?" dorothy asked.

"I'm honestly not sure, perhaps someone feels a little sorry for them, remembers how things used to be, before they both went 'round the bend." The jester said with a shrug.

"one person is enough to allow the spirit to linger." Zinnia said.

"but it is known to us that they restored to their youthful state instead of the curse of age, meaning someone desperately wanted to turn back the clock and bring them back for a second chance." Fayth said smiling.

"I see, well, I kinda felt sorry for them, their deaths were accidents, one was beyond my control, the other was truly an accident." Dorothy said remembering the shriek of horror the witch let out when she began melting.

"but there aren't many that remember how they used to be, and what they were like." the jester said.

"I'm sure there are a good number, five, maybe six." Madeline said.

"depends, or perhaps there's another power at work, one that allows them to remain." Fayth suggested.

"depends on what?" Madeline asked.

"what you prefer to believe, I mean, the witch of the west was the one who was cursed, no one is to sure why or how her sister got cursed." Zinnia said shrugging.

"yep, even I don't know, and I was probably the next closest person to them." The jester said.

"any idea where they disappeared to for those years before they came back and took over Munchkinland and Winkie country?" Zinnia asked.

"not a clue, they never cared to tell me, I wasn't more than a test subject." The jester said.

"and they answered for their crimes." Fayth said

"unfortunately when they went down the path they did, they didn't come back from it, people forgot about who they were, and focused on what they became, they were both kind people once, the stories you may have heard, how they grew up in a broken household, bad parents, were never true, it was just people's way of justifying their villainy. And in time, that's what people came to accept." The jester said.

"tragic isn't it?" Fayth asked with a smug smirk.

"that's life isn't it? people often wondered why you lot never intervened." The jester said with a shrug.

"we wouldn't have stood a chance against them, together they had more power then we could control, they would have massacred all of us, there was no way to get one alone without the other retaliating." Zinnia said.

"I know that, but people were always looking at you guys as all powerful, you were the only ones who could call death upon people if it were necessary, no one was beyond your reach." The jester said.

"but we must catch someone to pass judgment, we can't meddle, we can suggest, but we must let things go the way they are meant to, we wanted to take them, but we couldn't, western territories were keeping the Hunt busy, leaving only eleven of us." Zinnia said.

"we could've taken mombi at any time for her crimes, but there was nothing definitive, we can't search property unless people consent, which is rare if you're up to anything bad, our most sincere apologies for that your majesty, if we had only known." Fayth said.

"I don't hold it against you." Ozma said.

"Well, I nothing interesting is going on in here, I'll just return to my work." Madeline said disappearing.

"Locasta and I should probably get back to work, got to retrieve Dorothy's cousins soon." Glinda said getting up.

"thank you for your time lady Glinda, and Locasta." Fayth and zinnia said bowing.

The two of them bowed back and left the chambers.

"China princess, Marshal? You two have been awfully quiet." Alex said turning to them.

"very astute of you." The jester said sarcastically

"what is there to say?" The china princess asked.

"not much to be honest, our time is still quite short, we must depart soon, however, dorothy, this appeared at the grove of mist, which is in our sanctuary, does it mean anything to you?" Zinnia said producing what appeared to be a large coin and handing it to her.

Dorothy looked it over, turning it in her hand a few times. It was a silver coin, one side had a Pegasus on it, the other side had what appeared to be a gryphon. Around both pictures were what she recognized as Latin, though she couldn't read it. however, it felt familiar to her, though she couldn't recall ever seeing one before.

"not really, I mean, it looks familiar, but I can't recall ever seeing it before, what is the grove of mist?" Dorothy asked.

"its kinda like a bridge, between this world and whatever comes after, at least that's how the immortals explained it to us, they can't even explain its existence." Zinnia said.

"but the mist is harmless, every now and again an object will come through pertaining to specific people, but only when your name was mentioned did the coin materialize." Fayth said.

"then it's probably of some importance to her, maybe its from the future?" The jester asked.

"we speculated and debated on that point as well, as the spirit world is omnipotent and omniscient, but can not take much of an active part in anything." Fayth said.

"anyways, our time is now up, we thank you for your time, we thank you for letting us out, remember, if you find yourself in a bind miss gale, just use the whistle, and we shall do whatever is within our power to help." Zinnia said bowing.

The two sisters then walked over to each other and joined hands before vanishing. The sky outside the city cleared completely and it was once again bright and sunny.

"you know, I think I've seen a coin like that before as well." Alex said looking at it closely.

 **As I said in the disclaimer, it was a long one, if you made it this far, feel free to leave a review. However, as I iterated on at the top, these characters will likely get described again later in the story. Feel free to leave criticism on this point as well.**


	79. the morning after

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The jester had been up all-night pondering. This wasn't wholly unusual for Rose, she knew her lover wasn't one for sleeping, but this seemed different, he seemed to be worrying, and thinking hard about something. She wanted to question him but figured it would be for the better if she refrained from doing so. The jester wracked his brain with hundreds of thoughts about the meeting the previous day, then the thought occurred to him. He ran out of the bedroom and to the castle library. rose followed swiftly behind and watched as he went into a secret door he had built into the castle shortly after moving in. he had moved a few books from the winter castle, he found a rather old and dusty one.

"Rose, we did recover some of my sister's old things correct? Clothing and what not?" the jester asked.

"locked them in a box in the cellar, just as you asked, why?" Rose asked coming into the room and shutting the movable bookcase.

"because, if they could be summoned back as a semi corporeal forms, they could be brought back completely." The jester said worriedly.

"pre or post conquest boom?" Rose asked.

"with any luck, pre, but, the memories will still be there, any artefacts of theirs that may have survived, anything they could have had any physical contact with could be used to restore them, its ancient magic, forbidden by all accounts, and doing it under the nose of Glinda or as of now, even the tribunal would be near impossible." The jester said.

"what about that wand that dorothy snapped?" rose asked.

"in the cellar, in a small casket, inside a box, inside a tin box, inside an iron box, inside a large chest, with twenty-seven locks for good measure, yes I recovered that or I should say, I had Glinda recover it, she was reluctant to return it to me, but watched as I locked it away and seemed contained with my paranoia." The jester said handed rose the book.

Rose took it and looked it over, it was in ancient language, she could translate a good majority, she knew it was ancient.

"would your sisters try something like that?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nessarose, maybe, Elphaba, it would be so her to have a contingency plan." The jester said rolling his eyes.

"you could have dorothy open the secret passages you mentioned, you can't open them since she was the one who bested both of you, even if unintentional." Rose said worriedly.

"but then if that was their contingency plan I have no way of guaranteeing how they would come back, or what mindset they'd be in." the jester said.

"so, if they came back, and this isn't you just being completely paranoid, it could only be a matter of time before they became hell bent on conquest again." Rose said, her eyes going wide.

"and they would most likely obliterate me, no protection in this world or Dorothy's could keep me safe from their wrath" The jester said.

"doesn't help that they know your real name either." Rose said.

"oh, don't even mention that, if that ever went out into the open I might die of embarrassment." The jester said shivering.

"don't worry the secrets still safe with me, lily and violet don't even know, but that's besides the point, one sister was crushed and then turned to dust in the wind, the other melted away, could one be restored from that?" Rose asked.

"given enough time and preparation, nothing is impossible, just very improbable." The jester said taking another book from the shelf.

"well it makes sense, at least with elphaba, I mean, she kept water in her castle, and she knew her body had become unstable from the dark magic she had been doing, put on top of that the curse of age." Rose said.

"yes, that's another thing, the hourglass she stole, time cursed her for touching it and taking it, it took less than a day after for her and my sister to disappear for a time and they came back, powerful and hell bent on taking over, no one seemed to care who either of them were, or whom they had been, they just seemed focused on the fact that two women bent on taking over just sort of appeared out of nowhere." The jester said twirling his wand between his fingers.

"she smashed it because dorothy escaped its power and wasn't able to kill her." Rose said.

"Yes, and now its returned to father time, completely restored, but that was the last thing next to the broom that she handled." The jester said.

"then perhaps that's why dorothy was able to summon them?" Rose suggested

"she'd have needed the slippers as well, I had the wands at the time, so I didn't summon them." The jester said setting the book down on the work table.

"well its not unknown to anyone, the fight at castle gray, could it be possible that they had been there? left something that allowed them to linger?" Rose asked curiously.

"they showed up in the forms they had, before being cursed and power hungry." The jester said.

"well how did you find it?" Rose asked curiously.

"completely on accident, I wanted a place to hide, first I went to my sister's castle in munchkin land and took the wands, then it occurred to me, that if castle gray was real, it would be the most ideal place to hide as few would likely be aware of or even remember its existence." The jester said drumming his fingers against the table/

"could the existence of the second wand have been a contributing factor that brought you back?" Rose asked.

"no, I was actually stuck in limbo for a time, but the wands have never actually fully answered to me, I'm not their true master, but I've bent both to my will, and I never preformed the ritual that would allow it." the jester said.

"I see." Rose said.

"no, you don't, I need to talk to father time." The jester said conjuring a watch.

 _Meanwhile in Emerald city._

Dorothy was sitting in the chambers with Alex and Ozma, watching the triplets play with some toys that Dorothy's aunt and uncle had sent with them. Toto and pockets sat at Dorothy's side while pockets's siblings, Alexa, oddball, and patch kept close to their charges, making sure they didn't run off in the event dorothy somehow got distracted. It had been an interesting morning, as Marshall Mallow had received an urgent summons back to candy county, as the ground in that area had started quaking in isolated incidence since two that morning. The china princess stayed behind at the urging of everyone. Glinda was in her room doing some reading to take her mind off things as she was instructed by her parents, Locasta had been set to doing some paper crafts by Ozma to try and keep them separated for as long as possible. Both found these tasks mundane and demeaning but couldn't argue that keeping them separated was rather a necessity lest it cause a burden to everyone else. Tin man and scarecrow had gone to the library followed by ace, Betsy, and trot. Eliza, donna, Kelly, and Annabella had gone to the courtyard. Lion had not yet returned. No one had seen a thing of Madeline that morning, but it didn't really bother anyone as it wasn't unusual for her to disappear, but Jack had gone with her, so it left Morris and Wendell without much to do other than continue their seemingly endless chess matches. And as dorothy sat watching her cousins silently play with their toys she began to realize she was getting a tad bored.

"so, Betsy, trot, and ace are in the library with scarecrow and tin man, Marshal Mallows' gone to candy county, donna, Kelly Annabella, and Eliza are at the courtyard, lion hasn't returned yet, the rest of Glinda's army is having another secret meeting, where does that leave us?" Alex asked counting things off as he looked at his watch.

"alone, bored, I'd consider playing make believe with my cousins if I felt it were needed, but they're completely fine." Dorothy said sighing.

"Odd, every time I'm watching you guys in the crystal ball, they get restless when their mother so much as leaves the room, even if you are there." Ozma said turning to them.

"I know, I wonder if Maddie has anything to do with it?" dorothy asked looking around expecting her to just appear.

Ozma and alex did the same, they found it a tad odd that she wasn't around, but if jack was with her it was likely they went off for some alone time. Or at least these were Alex's thoughts.

"did Morris or Wendell mention anything when you went to check?" Dorothy asked turning to Ozma.

"didn't bother asking, they seemed so engrossed in their game that it didn't seem worth the effort to try and get their attention." Ozma said.

"actually, that brings a question to my mind." Alex said looking at dorothy.

"what about?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Do Morris and Wendell answer to you like they do Madeline? I mean, will they just zap themselves over when called like they do when she shouts for them?" Alex asked arching an eyebrow.

"I never really thought about it, I have no need for them either, they're Maddie's assistants, she asks them to do something, remind her of something, get materials, so on and so forth, no services I particularly need." Dorothy said shrugging.

"you could always try?" Ozma said.

"yes, its not out of the question, but I wouldn't want to bother them just to test it out." Dorothy said taking toto onto her lap.

"I mean, in all fairness, it's more likely that they'd answer to you as well, Ozma." Alex said turning to her.

"most likely but most people would come if I called them, can't think of too many who wouldn't." Ozma said with a slight shrug before relaxing back against her throne.

"well, I think we should at least try to call them, maybe one of them knows where Madeline and jack went?" Alex suggested sitting on the floor next to Dorothy's feet.

"does it really matter? Even if they do tell us, it's incredibly likely Maddie will just appear behind my throne and scare the living daylights out of all of us." Dorothy said, checking just to be sure.

"oh, don't tell me you never thought about doing things like that, ever." Alex said with a smile.

"pranks and jokes, and general naughtiness were always your forte, I never bothered with it, besides, what's so fun about nearly sending someone into a heart attack?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"usually just the way they react, usually a good way to get a good laugh, used to have loads of fun pulling pranks on Mombi." Ozma said looking up at the ceiling.

"anyways, I'd rather not have that happen." Dorothy said.

"well, I could always send you two to candy county to see if Marshall mallow needs any help and have Glinda or someone watch the triplets." Ozma offered.

"well, we'd have to get Glinda's clearance for that anyways, why she doesn't let dorothy roam without having a watchful eye on her, ill never understand." Alex said rolling his eyes

"well, you could always use the slippers, Glinda may be able to transport you through the scepter, but she has no control over the slippers." Ozma suggested.

"Ozma, that's all fine and dandy to consider, but then you have to ask, would it be worth all the worry it would put Glinda through if alex and I left here rather precipitously? Besides, I'd have to go get them, and that would raise some questions wouldn't it?" dorothy asked.

"probably not and yes, but it would get you out of the palace, Glinda has become a little more relaxed about letting me roam about my own castle, but she's not entirely comfortable with me leaving, she knows you can hold your own, as can alex." Ozma said.

"but she worries about me you know that, I mean, I'd take my cousins down to the clearing if it weren't for the facts that Marshall took Tugg with him, and the fact that it looks like it may rain later." Dorothy said.

However, before any of them could say another word the china princess came in.

"Dorothy, alex?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"yes?" they both replied

"Can I ask a teensy, weensy little favor of you two?" She asked curiously.

Dorothy was about to say yes when alex cut her off.

"it depends, does it require going behind Glinda's back?" alex asked curiously.

"a little bit, yes." The china princess said.

"you want us to go assist your husband in candy county and make sure the tremors haven't reached china country, right?" alex asked.

"on the nose, Dorothy's not wearing the slippers, so it shouldn't require a noticeable shift of magical energy to move you two." She said smiling.

"alternatively, they could use the rainbow mover." Aislynn said coming in carrying a few books.

"But none of us know how to work the rainbow mover." Alex said.

"scarecrow and I do, I know because he taught me." Aislynn said as dorothy gave her a funny look.

Dorothy sighed and turned to Ozma, before once again sighing in defeat. She figured at this point there was, nothing to lose and she could go for a bit of adventure. But there was one end that needed to be tied first.

"Morris! Wendell!" she shouted.

"yes boss?" They asked appearing in the room.

"wait, so you do answer to her?" Alex asked.

"of course, she is part of Madeline, and Madeline is part of her, they're mostly one in the same, the hatter and jack are spending some time at their old branch of the community." Morris said.

"well, can you assist Ozma in watching my cousins while alex and I go to candy county to assist marshal mallow?" dorothy asked curiously.

"sure, thing boss." They said causing dorothy to wince a bit.

"wouldn't it make more sense to take them with you?" The china princess asked.

"my aunt would have my hide if something happened to them and they got hurt or something." Dorothy said not wanting to think about it

"you needn't worry yourself about it, they'll be fine on their own." Wendell said looking down at the triplets.

"toto, pockets, you two want to come along?" Dorothy asked looking down at them

"No thanks, too much risk an its hard for either of us to stand when the ground will consistently be shaking." Pockets said.

"ditto." Toto said jumping from Dorothy's lap.

"suit yourselves, you can help Morris and Wendell keep an eye on them." Dorothy said holding out her hand for the scepter.

"you two should probably bring an umbrella, looks like it may rain." Morris said summoning a large umbrella and handing it to alex.

Alex smiled and hooked the end in the crook of his arm before taking Dorothy's free hand.

"now you three won't be any trouble while alex and I are away, will you?" dorothy asked mimicking her aunt.

The triplets looked at her and shook their heads before going back to their playing. Dorothy found it odd that they were just sitting there, quietly playing, casting a glance to one another now and again as if they had some form of mental communication going on. However, she didn't dwell on this because it seemed more terribly complicated than most of the things she dealt with. As she, alex and Aislynn went to scarecrows workshop to use the rainbow mover. The triplets watched, their eyes flashing the emerald green that they often did and giggled.

 **Okay so quick authors note for anyone who may be confused, yes, I am likely writing what you think I'm going to write**


	80. a not so sweet shock

**Disclaimer, the usual**

When the two of them arrived in candy county, they were placed at the border that led towards china country. However, going into the main town of candy county, they found many places were damaged like would happen in china country. They went to the candy court house where judge jawbreaker was repairing his stand with the help of some of the chocolate soldiers

"ah, dorothy gale, I'd bow, but if I fell over due to the quaking I'd need help getting up, did Glinda send you?" Judge Jawbreaker asked as the ground shook beneath them.

"no, China Princess did, Glinda is unaware that we're here." Dorothy said leaning against the scepter for support.

"ah, wanted you to keep an eye on Marshall I assume?" he asked.

"yes, do you know which way he went?" Alex asked dusting some crumbs from his jacket that had come from the ceiling.

"last we saw him, he, general candy apple, and a good number of chocolate soldiers started east bound, towards the munchkin city border, these tremors are something, colonel candy corn is out in the gingerbread village nearby taking an assessment of damage, but the ground keeps shaking." He replied.

"Colonel candy corn? Is he new?" alex asked curiously

"yes, his father, who had the same name, retired." He replied.

"he any good?" alex asked causing dorothy to sigh.

"he's efficient, but he's not one for giving orders, seems nervous to." The judge said with a sigh.

"we'll have to introduce ourselves then." Dorothy said turning to alex.

At that moment the ground shook violently, cracks forming in the walls of the candy courthouse. Dorothy once again leaned against the scepter for support, and alex leaned into the umbrella, the tip digging into the floor.

"you there, by the door, send another letter to china country, they must have felt that one!" judge jawbreaker said pointing to a soldier behind them.

The chocolate soldier saluted and marched out.

"that was violent." Alex said taking the umbrella from the floor.

"I think perhaps you two should go find Mallow, introductions can wait, I'm sure you two will be able to help solve this." The judge said.

"we can hope." Alex said starting for the door.

"stay safe." He replied.

"that's what we should be telling you guys." Dorothy said following alex.

"I imagine, good luck." The judge said.

As the two of them exited the courthouse the ground shook again, this time some of it buckled beneath them, sinking a bit causing both dorothy and alex to lose their balance. This caused both to pause for thought for a moment, but they shrugged it off as they both came to a similar conclusion. Getting up the two of them carefully started east. It didn't take them long to find Marshall mallow and general candy apple. However, as they got closed to them, the scepter began glowing brightly and trying to pull dorothy back. Dorothy stopped and looked at it for a moment, before trying to continue, only to have it seem to resist.

"what?" dorothy said looking at it.

"what's happening" alex asked turning to her.

"it's the scepter, it keeps pulling back." Dorothy said.

Alex looked at the scepter or a moment before trying to do what dorothy had been doing, only to be met with the same resistance.

"you're right, it's like it doesn't want to keep going." Alex said.

"but we can't just leave it here and go over there." Dorothy said continue to try and make it follow them.

"why? Its not like anyone's going to try and take it, and besides, the longer we dwell on this, the more likely it seems we're going to get caught in the coming rain." Alex said looking at the sky.

"which would be bad here in candy county, because I think the weather shifts itself based on where you are, there's no knowing what may fall from those clouds." Dorothy said.

"you're kidding?" alex asked.

"alex, when the ice storm happened, candy county got covered in frosting, it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case, but why wouldn't the scepter want to continue?" Dorothy asked turning her attention back to it.

"perhaps its frightened by what we might stumble onto?" Alex asked.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, if that had been the case then the scepter could have saved her life on many other occasions. However, she decided not to dwell on this and sighed. However, the ground shifting beneath them turned their attention to Marshall mallow. The both shared a glance and walked over to him and general candy apple, leaving the scepter to float idly where it was.

"ah, did Glinda send you two?" Marshall asked curiously.

"No, your wife did, but I'm sure it hasn't escaped Glinda's notice that we're no longer in the city" alex said.

"ah, well, this seems to be the central point of where the quakes are coming from, but we can't seem to work out what could be causing them." Marshall said.

"perhaps its something underground?" alex suggested.

"yes, that's the conclusion we came to as well, sent the soldiers back to the city to report, but what would be able to cause enough concussive force to shake the entire county?" Marshall asked.

Before any of them could say anything more, dorothy and alex felt the most violent quake that they had felt so far, both losing their balance and ending up on the ground, Marshall and general candy apple had leaned against their swords for support as the ground buckled slightly beneath them. Alex shook his head to clear it before trying to get to his feet again. taking a glance over to the scepter and seeing that it was glowing brighter than it had been when they left it over there, as if it were beckoning them to go back to it.

"what could create enough concussive force is a good place to start." Alex said helping dorothy to her feet.

"yes, because we aren't sure what would be causing it." General candy apple said.

 _Meanwhile back in emerald city._

It had indeed, not escaped Glinda's notice that dorothy and alex were no longer in the city, it was now a little passed noon, and she had brought the gales, the Teaks, the Alistairs, the Griffiths the Bobbins, and the Maitlands to the city at the request of her own parents. When they found the chambers only occupied by Ozma, Morris, Wendell, the animals and the triplets, Glinda immediately knew that something was up. When she found out that dorothy and alex had gone to candy county, she wasn't mad, but she was worried. Looking at them in the crystal ball in the chambers she sighed in relief to see they all were safe

"it's still irresponsible for her and alex to leave them here." Mr. teak said.

"she left them in capable hands though, they haven't been any trouble have they Ozma?" Em asked curiously.

"Not at all, they've been angels since they arrived, we were all prepared to have our hands full with them but to all of our surprise they've not been any trouble at all." Ozma said.

"they should still at least get a scolding for it." Mr. Maitland said.

"oh, don't worry, I intend to scold them, candy county is suffering from strange quakes, and its incredibly dangerous for them there with everything being made of candy." Glinda said.

"from what I'm seeing in the crystal ball they're standing in a barren sugar field, if something manages to collapse on them while they're there I'll go to candy county, get a hat, and eat it." China princess said coming out of the workshop.

"I'm assuming you had something to do with this?" Glinda asked curiously.

"yes, I wanted them to keep an eye on my husband, by the way, and idea why the scepter refused to continue with them?" The china princess asked.

Glinda shook her head and looked at the crystal ball, the image shifted to the scepter which was a good twenty yards from where the group was standing and now it's orb now flashing like a beacon trying to call them back.

"it seems like it doesn't want them over there, it's not unknown for an object of power to take on traits like this, its just rare, only three or four documented cases." Glinda said.

"but what would cause it to fear an earthquake?" Ozma asked curiously.

"perhaps its not an earthquake? Perhaps its like a geyser or something?" Mr. Alistair suggested.

"not that close to the borders, besides, the chocolate that comes out of most of the geysers in candy county doesn't run any further than the flower fields, there used to be molasses wells, but those dried up ages ago, long before Marshall or I were created." The china princess said.

"but wells, even once dried up can eventually refill, where we come from that can lead to sink holes." Mr. Alistair said.

 _Back in candy county._

The four of them hadn't been able to say much as the quakes keep interrupting them. The ground heaving and lurching beneath them. Sinking lower with each quake.

"dorothy, why don't you have the scepter with you?" Marshall asked getting to his feet

"Because it didn't want to come over here, and I didn't want to fight with it." Dorothy said sighing as she and alex got to their feet again.

"it not wanting to come over here would imply it has a mind of its own." Marshall said.

"it wouldn't surprise me to be quite honest." Dorothy said with a shrug.

However, they were interrupted by one large shift in the ground beneath them, and then suddenly it was still. Dorothy looked at alex who had a worried and scared expression on his face, this wasn't a look she was used to. However, the sugar in some areas began sinking into the ground.

"I think, we're going to need to choose our next moves, carefully." Alex said clearing his throat.

However, this didn't get to happen as the ground gave one more heave causing the four of them to start running towards the scepter. the ground began crumbling beneath them. Dorothy lost her balance and she fell. Things seemed to slow down, they were close to the scepter, they had almost made it, Marshall and the general had made it and were watching. Alex lost his balance as well but dorothy closed her eyes bracing herself for whatever was about to come. What she was not expecting was the mix between the sounds of a **splash** and a **plop.** she was sinking into a sticky mass; her eyes were still closed, and she knew she dare not try to open them. whatever she was in, seemed to be somewhat viscous, but still incredibly gooey and sticky at the same time. She tried to swim her way to the surface and found it not too difficult. When she broke the surface, she opened her eyes and gasped. Some of the sweet substance she had landed in passing her lips. She immediately recognized it as molasses.

"Dorothy! are you all right?" came Alex's voice

Dorothy looked around before looking up and seeing alex, hanging onto the umbrella which was hooked around what appeared to be a dead root from something. She couldn't help but giggle at that a bit before regaining her composure and getting her bearings. she could see a ledge that alex could easily drop onto if he wanted to, but it didn't seem like either of them could scale the walls of the pit they were now in. it was several feet deep, she could see Marshall mallow and general candy apple looking over the side, but she couldn't see the scepter.

"Yes, I'm fine, bit shaken, and very sticky, but I'm fine, do you think you can make it on that ledge!?" Dorothy shouted.

"what ledge!" came his response.

"the one below you, looks sturdy enough, if not you end up in a pool of very sticky molasses!" dorothy shouted back.

"Dorothy, alex, hold tight, we'll go find some rope and get you out of there!" came Marshall's voice.

Dorothy sighed as she watched alex drop onto the ledge below him.

"that looks disgusting." Alex said.

"it feels disgusting, I now know what the scepter was so worried about." Dorothy replied.

"do you think we could call it from here? or will it still act stubborn?" alex asked curiously.

"I don't know, I wouldn't try to risk it, I don't want to risk going back under!" Dorothy said

However, at that moment there was a rumble and more molasses seemed to bubble up, covering dorothy in more of it.

"wow, hard luck, I would not want to be in your position!" alex shouted looking up

"thanks, dear, thanks, I don't want to be in this position either, its disgusting." Dorothy said loudly.

"I don't think that's what he's talking about." Came Marshall's voice as a rope was lowered down into the pit.

"you're lucky neither of you got hurt." Came Glinda's voice causing dorothy to groan.

Grabbing the rope as it got to her, she found herself being pulled out with very little effort, she was completely coated in molasses. She knew that if her aunt and uncle were here she would likely die from embarrassment. When she and alex were both back on solid ground they heard someone sipping quite loudly on a cup of tea.

"well, you've really made a mess of yourself, haven't you?" Madeline asked chuckling.

"Maddie, please don't, and not a word about this to my aunt and uncle." Dorothy said.

"they already know, I don't even have to do a thing, they're sitting around the crystal ball, the triplets are having quite the laugh at your expense." Madeline said.

"I was going to give you a scolding for going behind my back and leaving the triplets behind, but you've suffered enough, its going to take a while to get that molasses out of your hair" Glinda said.

"you mean, you can't use magic to rectify it?" alex asked.

"never use magic with candy, don't ever do that!" General Candy apple shouted.

"It doesn't end well, you're going to have to go about this the old-fashioned way" Madeline said vanishing her cup.

"you speak from experience I assume? Right, well, look at the bright side dorothy, it can't get much worse." Alex said tying the rope into a lasso and using it to retrieve the umbrella.

As if to prove him wrong, immediately the clouds above them seemed to burst open and released small jawbreakers and sprinkles.

"ah, hail." Glinda said conjuring an umbrella over her head.

Alex looked at dorothy and opened the umbrella, holding it over her before she became any more of a mess than she was now.

"that entire pit will have to be sterilized, we'll have to contact Roquat, his magic is the only stuff that can do it without any unwanted side effects." General candy apple said.

"dorothy, come on, I'll take you back to your room in the city, we'll get you cleaned up, you guys are good now right?" Madeline said walking over to her.

"I'm going with you two, I'm not taking any more risks." Alex said holding his free hand out for the scepter.

Dorothy sighed and took Madeline's hand and used the other to grab the scepter, with alex. the scepter seemed to be letting off an air of smugness, as if it was laughing and saying, _"I told you so"_. As the usual sensations ensued, dorothy realized, that if everyone was watching, she was never going to live this down.

 **Okay this is a comical scene I came up with well over a year ago, but I didn't know how to execute it. I think it came out well.**


	81. sticky aftermath

**Disclaimer, the usual**

"12 baths, and you still reek of molasses." Alex said.

"Alex don't rub it in please." Dorothy said.

Dorothy had found herself sitting in a chair, having her hair cut by her aunt as some of the molasses that had gotten into her hair had crystalized and congealed upon arrival at the city. According to Glinda it was caused by the scepter discharging some energy, as the act of transporting them back to the city wouldn't have been able to cause it. The crystallization wasn't moving but the congealed mass was. And one thing that became apparent was that her hair was going to have to be incredibly short.

"honestly I'd give you a telling off for this, but you've suffered enough." Glinda said walking into the room.

"and I'm never going to live it down either." Dorothy said groaning.

"I'm sure Madeline has some perfume that can cover up the molasses smell, honestly it should have faded by now." Glinda said.

At that moment however, the scepter which was floating in the corner of the room let out a high pitch squealing noise causing all of them to turn to it.

"odd, has it ever done that before?" Em asked curiously.

"no, but it's been acting strangely, how much did you guys see?" dorothy asked worriedly.

"enough to know you honestly should have listened to the scepter, the warning signs were rather clear, however had you listened to it, we'd likely would've had to rescue Marshall mallow instead." Glinda said.

"okay, why would the scepter choose to act like this now?" dorothy asked.

"Not sure, I've never actually seen an object of power acting like that, I've read about it, but as I was telling the others earlier, there are only three or four documented cases of it happening." Glinda said

At that moment the scepter let out a low pitch pinging sound that seemed to be coming from the crystal orb at the top. It let off an air of disappointment.

"seems like it feels that we should know what's happening but is disappointed that we don't." Alex said holding out his hand for it.

Immediately the scepter flew to him and let out a high-pitched ringing noise.

"seems like you may be right, but I can't help but feel we should look into this." Dorothy said turning to him.

"Glinda, do you have any notes on those documented cases you mentioned?" Alex asked curiously.

"somewhere, I'd have to head back home and look for them, I know I didn't bring them here." Glinda replied.

"what about the Grimmerie?" Madeline asked appearing in the room, now carrying a new hat which she handed to dorothy.

"What about it? I can't read anything in it save for one spell, otherwise the book has a mind of its own and scrambles about the letters on the page at random." Glinda said

"but the book was never meant for you, as has been stated, the Grimmerie can be considered alive, as it does have the ability to think, to judge, but it doesn't have the full power to take action without a conduit, someone like dorothy, perhaps she'd be able to read it as the Grimmerie chose her as champion?" Madeline suggested.

"interesting theory Maddie, but I don't want to handle the Grimmerie, like the scepter, its more trouble than its worth, at least I've gotten used to having the scepter around." Dorothy said.

Immediately, as if in response, the scepter let out a low-pitched noise that sounded like a mix between humming and growling.

"The scepter seems to say otherwise, dorothy." Glinda said before Madeline could respond.

"however, this is an odd case, because, as far as memory serves, no object of power has tried to communicate with their owners with manners of bangs, bells and whistles." Madeline said.

"it's also the only object of power that listens to two masters fully, as has been pointed out on numerous occasions, which I might add, has also been pointed out to be impossible by all known laws of magic." Alex said.

The scepter, then flashed three times, and let out a pinging noise as if to say, ' _that's a fair point.'_

"perhaps you two, over the next couple of days should try to see if it really is trying to communicate with you, then we can see if you can bridge this communication gap, but honestly the more we talk about it, the sillier it sounds." Em said taking a step back from her niece.

"Emily, I'd be careful what you say around that thing, you know what it's capable of." Glinda said starting for the door.

Dorothy sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was well above the length she was used to. It didn't cover her ears anymore.

"well, at least it'll grow back." Dorothy sighed getting up and brushing herself off.

"I think its cute." Alex said walking over to her.

The scepter let out a fast pitch chiming sound as if in agreement.

"Seems the scepter agrees." Em said smiling.

"Maddie why are you taking notes?" dorothy asked curiously

"Why wouldn't I be taking notes? This is interesting." Madeline said scribbling some notes on a notepad.

"Maddie if you're willing to wait while I change into something more suitable than a night gown, we can do a study of the scepter and what's going on with it later." Dorothy said sighing.

"much as I'd like that, I do have some things to attend to" Madeline said smiling.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed before grabbing the hat Madeline had given her and leaving the room and heading for her closet. Changing into a red version of her usual outfit, she sighed and looked in the mirror. Grabbing the hat Madeline had given her, she looked it over and tried it on. It was a sleek and shiny top hat, made from a shiny black material with a white band above the brim. She decided it would look better in red matching with the outfit.

"looks nice." Alex said causing her to jump.

"Jesus alex, don't do that!" dorothy said sitting down in a chair and catching her breath.

"sorry." He said walking over to her.

"Alex, did you mean what you said?" Dorothy asked looking at him.

"what about?" alex asked curiously, letting go of the scepter and letting it float between them.

"That I look cute with my hair this short." Dorothy asked getting up and making eye contact.

"of course, I meant it." He said smiling.

Dorothy smiled back and hugged him tightly before turning back to the mirror.

"I guess, its not that bad, like I said it'll grow back." Dorothy said with a sigh.

"anyways, are you hungry at all? Your aunt wants us to get something eat, usually I'd jump at the chance for food, but our trip to candy county has rather put me off eating for a while." Alex said.

"I feel the same, my stomach is still a little queasy." Dorothy said taking his hand

"are you sure you don't want to try some of Jon's candied ginger?" alex asked pulling a brown wax paper bag from his pocket.

"how long have you been carrying that?" dorothy asked curiously.

"not long, couple of hours at most, I had to find something to do while you were bathing." He replied.

"not now alex, maybe later, or tomorrow, lets just head to the kitchens, its best not to go against my aunt." Dorothy said holding her hand out for the scepter.

"she is quite intimidating to be honest." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled, and they left the room together, toto and pockets passed them, going back to Dorothy's room. The scepter seemed to be humming, letting out a low reverberation, it seemed content with the situation as it was presently.

"you know the worst part?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"apart from the fact that neither of us are going to live this down? Or the part that people asking who or what smells strongly of molasses won't let you?" alex replied, the scepter buzzed a bit making an inquiring tone.

"well, that about covers it, and I still feel sticky, like I just came out of that pool." Dorothy replied squeezing his hand.


	82. an unhelpful lesson

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

About a week later dorothy found herself sitting at her desk in her room. Alex was at the palace library with the scepter seeing if he could find any information apart from the journals Glinda had given them. she was reading over the journals and wasn't finding any information useful for why the scepter was acting the way it was.

"dorothy, oh, I'm not interrupting your research, am I?" Glinda asked coming into the room.

"no, I was just finishing up, I should probably go check on alex." Dorothy said shutting the journal and getting up.

"oh, I was wondering if you had seen Ellie at all since breakfast, she's shutting me out, so I can't look through her eyes." Glinda said.

"no, I haven't seen her either, didn't you try using the crystal ball on your shelf?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"yes, and it can't find her, I know she's not in trouble, but I can't imagine why she wouldn't want to be seen." Glinda said.

"Hmm, well you know ellie better than any of us, but ill keep an eye out for her and see if I can find out what she's been up to." Dorothy said stretching.

"oh, you don't have to do that, I just worry about her, she's been acting strange lately, have you noticed?" Glinda asked.

"in between make-up school work and coming here to do research? She hasn't seemed noticeably different; how do you mean?" dorothy asked curiously as she changed into the slippers.

"a bit bubblier on occasion but in somewhat of a dreamlike state when you catch her alone?" Glinda said.

"well, yes, but I have a tendency to daydream as well, don't you?" Dorothy asked walking over to her.

"I used to, when I was your age, but the positions that Locasta and I hold don't allow for such, petty things we have to focus on leading." Glinda said sighing.

"oh, come now, glin, even I daydream every now and again, you never allow your mind to wander." Locasta said causing them both to jump.

"sweet Lurline! Locasta don't do that!" Glinda said catching her breath

"Sorry, anyways, sorry to interrupt but have either of you seen Alyssa or Terrance I want to get their opinion on the dining sets." Locasta asked curiously.

"last I saw them they said they were headed to the library, I didn't ask why." Glinda said sighing.

Meanwhile at the library alex was on one of the large ladders in the library, reading through books as he found them, and was finding no information that was useful. Alyssa and Terrance were doing their best to help, mainly because they both thought it was strange and wanted some answers about the scepter as well. But also, because they wanted to get away from planning the wedding.

"so, when are you having your bridal shower?" Alex asked picking up a book and reading through the chapter index.

"a few weeks, I need to take dorothy with me to get a proper dress for it, does she like red?" Alyssa asked.

"not sure, you'd have to ask her" alex said sighing and attempting to grab another book from one of the higher shelves

The scepter at that moment decided to let out a low-pitched dinging sound.

"what's it trying to communicate?" Terrance asked

"I don't know, I've thought about putting my own interpretation on it as far as I can understand it, but I'd rather not do it without getting Dorothy's opinion." Alex said skimming through the next book.

"Alex, is there a reason you aren't getting off that ladder to read? You're going to get hurt." Alyssa said walking over and steadying the ladder.

"Because I'm not finding any information that's useful, I don't know why I'm surprised by this" alex said placing the book back and grabbing another.

"surprised by what?" came Dorothy's voice causing them to jump.

Alex had nearly lost his footing but was able to recover, however the book he had been grabbing fell off the shelf and hit him rather hard on the head.

"Ow." Was all he could say.

"you all right?" dorothy asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." Alex replied

The scepter let out some fast pace ringing noises, almost as if it were laughing.

"Dorothy, what are your opinions on wearing red?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I don't mind it, I mean, Maddie almost always wears it, so I know I can pull it off." Dorothy said shrugging.

"fair point, I got clearance from Glinda and your aunt and uncle to take you out to get a proper dress for the bridal shower, none of the flashy stuff in your closet." Alyssa said.

"where are we going?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"the Seamstress, she's also making my wedding dress as you know, but she can make you a proper dress in less than a day" Alyssa said smiling.

"I see, did you check with Maddie to make sure she didn't already have our measurements?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Yes, but I want you to have at least some say in what you wear." Alyssa said.

"understandable, anyways, have any of you seen ellie today?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"not since breakfast, last I saw her, she was heading towards to the business district, couldn't Glinda just look in on her?" Alyssa replied.

"she's blocking her out." Dorothy replied.

"nothing really strange about that, ellie deserves some privacy every once and a while." Alex said coming down from the ladder.

"Have you found anything useful?" dorothy asked walking over to him.

"No, you?" Alex asked in response.

"not remotely, at least nothing that explains our connection to it, or why its acting the way it is." Dorothy said.

"perhaps you two should go to Glinda's castle, her personal library might have some information she could have missed." Terrance suggested.

"or Locasta's." Alyssa suggested.

"Or perhaps castle west?" Came Madeline's voice.

The four of them turned to find Madeline sitting in one of the larger arm chairs, sipping softly from a cup of tea, smiling at them.

"why there?" Alex asked curiously

"well, think about it, dorothy owns the castle and as it stands, everything in it as well, and the library there is rather extensive, I'm sure you'd find more information there than anywhere else, isn't that right Glinda?" Madeline said glancing to the door.

"as much as it bother's me to say it, Madeline makes a good case, I mean, I've seen that library myself and I know the witch was continuously expanding it, several times Locasta and myself tried to convince them to give up their evil ways in the name of good, but we eventually gave up at the fruitless endeavor, fortunately they never rose to full power, out of fear of the wizard they always bided their time." Glinda said sighing.

"but they weren't always evil either." Dorothy said.

"no, and part of me likes to believe that somewhere, deep down they showed some sort of regret for their actions, when you summoned their spirits in castle grey, those were the spirits of people long gone." Glinda said sighing.

"You know, there's something that bothers me, didn't they have names? I mean, you all have always referred to them by title, witch of the west and east or as 'they or she'" alex asked curiously, holding his hand out for the scepter

Dorothy thought about it for a moment and realized that she hadn't really put much thought to that. Glinda however, had a look on her face that none of them were used to, one of shame and regret.

"Glinda, they had to have had names at one point, and you and Locasta were closer to them than anyone else when they went power mad." Madeline said.

"yes, they did, names that they cast off in favor of their respective titles, after the incident in the hall of time, after they both disappeared, whenever I think about them, I don't think about the bringers of darkness they became, I think of the two young women we grew up with, I see the image of a picture of people I once knew, to me, they died long before the accidental circumstances of their deaths." Glinda said walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"but you regret not trying harder, you wish there was more that you could have done?" Madeline asked.

"all the time, but neither Locasta or I tend to dwell on it really long, but to answer your question, yes, the woman you knew as the witch of the west was at one point called Elphaba, and her sister who many would have known as the witch of the east, Nessarose." Glinda said looking apologetic.

"What about the jester?" alex asked

"I wasn't even aware that they had a brother till long after the pieces were in place, and sometimes, I wish I could go back, put things right, and apologize for not being the friend that I should have been, a real friend would have tried harder to put things right, but it was all out of our control, and had dorothy never put a stop to it, well I shudder to think how far things could have gone." Glinda said.

This caused dorothy to shiver, the deaths of the witch of the east and west were complete accidents. But now that she was able to put proper names to the faces she had seen years before, she felt worse about it. these people that had she had seen, people she was thought to be responsible for the demise for. she had known the witch of the west, but at the same time, she had now known both Elphaba and Nessarose as they had been. Two sides of a coin she had never completely seen, that had been flipping in the air for a long time had suddenly dropped and landed on the side she was never fully aware.

"dorothy, are you all right?" Alyssa asked.

"No, she isn't." Madeline said setting her cup down and getting up.

Dorothy shook her head and closed her eyes. The memory of when she summoned their spirits at castle grey flooded back into her mind. She held her hand out to alex and he nodded, handing her the scepter. the scepter let out a sad sounding chime as her fingers closed around it. it was then that she came to a decision, not one of her best, and she knew she was going to get an earful afterwards for it. Glinda saw the look on Dorothy's face and grew worried, but she knew what dorothy was about to do, and didn't try to stop her.

"Take me to castle garrison." Dorothy said clicking her heels.

In flash she was gone leaving them all alone in the library.

"Glinda, why didn't you stop her?" Terrance asked.

"The same reason dorothy went off, she feels as much regret for it as dorothy does." Ellie said standing in the doorway.

"Where were you?" Glinda asked curiously.

"Business district, chatting with Brianna and Jude, I'm sorry for shutting you out, but you've been so nosey trying to get as much info on what we've been trying to plan that I thought it was best." Ellie said

"why Jude?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Because he was there, and since he's Brianna's assistant it wasn't my place to ask him to leave, which reminds me, any idea when dorothy will be back, he's been wanting to meet you two for a while." Ellie asked curiously.

"not a clue, I imagine once she's at least attempted to make peace with this." Alex said sighing.

"oh." Was all ellie could say.


	83. a lesson in history

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

Dorothy found herself coming to a stop in front of the door to Castle Garrison. once she had caught her breath she looked behind her at the large clock tower in the middle of the small town. it was half passed two in the afternoon, she knew that rose would be sitting down with her parents for tea, but it wasn't rose she wanted to see. Going over to the bell rope, she gave it a sharp tug. Less than a moment later the door opened, and she was standing face to face with Thomas. When he saw the look on her face he didn't say a word, he just let her in

"is the jester in?" dorothy asked.

"I think so, why you don't go to the sitting room, rose is there with her parents, ill go see if I can find him." He said handing her a handkerchief.

Dorothy nodded and walked the path she had a few times before. Rose didn't seem surprised to see her there unannounced, in fact, there was a place set for her, as if she had been expected. In fact, she had been. Rose knew why dorothy was there, without even having to look into her mind.

"one of you finally asked about them, didn't you?" Rose asked.

Dorothy said nothing she simply nodded. The scepter letting out some fast-paced chimes.

"ah, now that's curious, I've heard about objects of power doing things like that, but I'd never thought I'd see it in my lifetime." The jester said coming into the room.

Dorothy turned to look at him, and the moment their eyes met she saw her own emotions reflected in his eyes.

"What were they like, Elphaba, and Nessarose?" Dorothy asked.

The jester seemed slightly shocked this, he was surprised to hear their names coming for a girl who had barely known them.

"The two you had summoned against me at castle gray, that's what they were like, they enjoyed learning, they didn't seek power for the sake of having it. they were both calm, and relaxed, Elphaba was the oldest, no one knows why she came out green, but she didn't care, she liked being unique once she got used to it. she was close to Nessa and Glinda, but she was more intelligent than either of them by a longshot." The jester said sighing.

Nessa had her charms though, and they were both beautiful." Mrs. Garrison said smiling.

"yes, they were both adept in magic as well, more than I am presently." The Jester replied.

"what about you?" Dorothy asked.

"I think at one point we were close, but I was always a bit of a klutz, and for years I've harbored a hatred towards them for making me this, but it wasn't really them that was doing it, it was their lust for power and lack of test subjects, something corrupted them, not long after the incident in the hall of time, but what bothers me, is that it was only Elphaba that was punished, and she corrupted our sister." The Jester said.

"But Elphaba cared deeply for Nessa, why would she do that?" Rose asked thinking about it.

"I don't know, perhaps the same driving force that turned her on to the path she took, but as I was telling you the other day, the versions dorothy summoned should have been the ones she would have known, but instead we got the proper ones the ones who we knew, the women outside of the corruption." The jester sighed.

"When I learned their names and was able to put a proper identity to the people I met, the people I destroyed, it's filled me with regret." Dorothy said.

"Kid, you did what you had to, Nessa's death was not your fault, that was out of your control, but Elphaba, as the witch of the west, would most definitely would have killed you, at least, with the path she had taken." The jester had said.

Dorothy sighed and shook her head, she knew the jester was right, but it didn't retract from the guilt she was once again feeling.

"have you ever felt sorry for them, wanting to forgive them the way I forgave you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"often, I knew them as they were, and I knew them as what they became, one side good, the other evil, and its what drove me to try and take over oz once they were gone. To try and upstage them where they had failed, but it was wrong, and I knew that. I once said, _'when I laugh alone, it's I who laughs best'_ but the last laugh was never mine, I had minor victories against you, but unlike my sisters, I never turned my back on my morals, at least not completely. As you know, Rose was my issue, I had never been sure what had happened to her, but the thought of doing anything that would harm her stopped me from doing much to Winkie country, it's the reason I started draining power for Munchkinland, freezing it the way I had, no harm would have come to anyone, the only magic I drained was the residual from my sister's spells, freezing it was the most harm I did to it, sure I changed people into puppets but no one was truly harmed by me, not even the freak, I'm sorry, Finley" he said.

"but most people in Oz don't even remember them for who they were, any chance at forgiveness the way he was, is unlikely at best." Mr. Garrison said.

"I figured that would probably be the case." Dorothy said.

"anyways, I know why you're here, and its to try and make peace with that part of our past, the part that converges, my sisters and you, and, Rose was doing some digging and found something I think you might like to see." The jester said smiling and offering her a hand.

Dorothy looked at Rose, who nodded. Dorothy sighed and took the jester's hand. Rose followed as he led her to his study. It was rather disorganized, not unlike rose's workshop, however there were stacks of papers and many open books strewn about. the room looked like a severe papercut waiting to happen. However, he led her over to the secret passage to the room he had turned into his secret reading room, and the first thing she saw, was a rather large painting hanging on the wall. it was a picture of three people, two girls and the girls looked like they couldn't have been much older than she was at the present, and the boy looked like he was maybe seven or eight. She knew this was a painting of the three of them. as the tallest in the picture and the eldest looked was green.

"This painting was made by our parents, they would take turns painting it, rose went to the winter house and started digging around the cellar, this used to hang in castle west but it was removed when Elphaba turned up and went on the path of wicked, I didn't know where it had ended up before she went to find it." The jester said.

"and I only went looking because he told me not too" Rose said smiling.

"Yes but thinking about the past how things could have been, doesn't change them, it won't bring them back and this isn't exactly something I really want to dwell on." The jester said.

"then why did you hang it?" Dorothy asked walking over to the desk and looking over the mess.

"because, the more I think about it, the more I want to go back to the time, when we were happy, a time where we got a long, when our parents were killed in that accident my sisters went a bit cold, and sometimes I feel like they never quiet got over it, neither have I to be severely honest." The jester sighed.

"that accident was the talk of the town for a while as well." Rose sighing.

"I know, and people consistently sending sympathy cards didn't make my sisters feel any better, half of these papers are sympathy cards because I filled up the filing cabinet." The jester said sighing.

Dorothy looked over the papers and picked up a few of the cards. Reading some of them, they were some beautifully written sympathy cards express deepest regrets for their loss, however her thoughts were broken by a sudden stinging sensation as she received a paper cut from one of the cards. Dropping them she shook her hand and then looked at the cut. It was bleeding quite badly, and the cut was quite large.

"yes, that happened to me as well, should have warned you to be careful" the jester said.

Dorothy sighed and used the handkerchief Thomas had given her to clean it. the scepter let out a single chime which attracted their attention. Dorothy took it into her hand and both the scepter and the cut began glowing. In a moment it was completely healed, and the stinging had subsided.

"you knew it was going to do that, didn't you?" rose asked.

"I had a hunch, it tries to heal me when it can, anyway it can." Dorothy said sighing.

"well, now that that's over with, dorothy, if you could apologize to them, would it make a difference?" the jester asked.

"in my mind, yes, but like you said, it wont change what happened," Dorothy sighed.

"you can't change the past, your histories are fixed points because they're so interwoven, and affect so much and so many, changing it would have a catastrophic knockoff effect, the timeline would crumble, and I would be unable to fix it." Came time's voice.

Suddenly they all came to the realization that they were not where they were meant to be, they were standing before Father Time.

"why have you brought us here?" the jester asked sounding irritated.

"because, not long ago you came to me for an answer, you wanted to know what I did to your sister." Father time said.

"and you told me I'd find out when the time came." The jester said.

"and its time you all learn the truth, you, Glinda, Locasta, even dorothy" He boomed out.

Suddenly Glinda and Locasta were standing before them, looking confused for a moment before noticing dorothy and the jester.

"you mean there's more than just what we knew?" Rose asked.

"there always will be stuff you don't know, but its time you all learn the truth about that day, about the hourglass." Father Time said.

"you said you punished her for taking it" Dorothy said recalling the day.

"I'm afraid it wasn't actually as simple as that, the hour glass was a source of power, had you not gotten out of it radius before the sands ran out, you would have likely died, prophecy or not, as the hourglass exist the same way the book you call the Grimmerie does, outside your laws of conventions, they can both counteract each other, however, the hourglass has been stolen many times before, it called to her and the moment she touched it, she was cursed, her name, was struck from the memories of many, Elphaba as many had known her was now fighting with the power of the hourglass, had she won and kept back from the path of darkness, I would have been able to lift the curse from her as well as the punishment I afflicted upon her, had she stayed on the path of good, she would have been the second person to not be corrupted by its power." Father time said changing the room they were in.

The hourglass now stood in front of them on a pedestal, covered in what looked like a severally damaged glass cover, as if it had been shattered numerous times. It looked just as it had the time the witch attempted to use it against her. the room was also filled with whispering, as if it was calling to her.

"You hear it, too don't you?" the jester asked turning to her.

"the whispers?" dorothy asked.

"yes, I've heard them before I never realized it was the hourglass that they had been coming from." The jester said.

"they tempt the victim they want to try and corrupt, they get louder the more you concentrate on them, myself, mother nature, and death are unaffected by it, but they named me guardian of it, however its power has always been more than my realm can contain due to the fact that it seems to get its power from the people it corrupts, but back to the story, Glinda, you know more than you tell, as Elphaba came to visit you before she and her sister disappeared." Father Time said as the room changed again.

Suddenly they found themselves in a room full of mist. Glinda had an ashamed look on her face once again. she was going to relieve one of her darkest moments and she knew it. and now they found themselves in a sleeping chambers, with a young Glinda seated at her desk with an open book, looking like she was going to compose a letter there was the white streak going through her hair, so dorothy knew this was after the accident that drove lady Cassandra into retirement.

" _dearest mother and father"_ the young Glinda said.

Suddenly the room was filled with a breeze and the paper blew from the table. The young Glinda looked up to see who they all recognized as the witch of the west.

" _I'm not surprised you decided to come back here, even though Cassandra will never teach you two again."_ the witch replied.

" _I'm not surprised you've come back, Nessa has been fretting over you for days Elphie!"_ the young Glinda said getting up.

" _Don't Call me that!"_ the witch shouted.

" _temper, why have you come back?"_ the young Glinda asked staying calm

" _to offer you the chance for power, if you join me and my sister, Locasta will have to follow you, with the power of the four of us together nothing would stand in our way."_ The witch replied summoning the hourglass.

" _Elphie, please, this isn't you, I know it isn't, and if there's any of the girl I know left in there, she'd be trying to fight, not just for her friends, but for her sister!"_ the young Glinda shouted.

" _but can't you hear it calling you, the promises of power? Isn't it tempting?"_ the witch asked trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

" _no, because its not right, Elphie, please try and fight it!"_ the young Glinda shouted louder.

the room fell silent, the witch had begun to take on a look of anger that dorothy knew all too well.

" _the friend you knew is gone, and if you aren't with me, you're against me, and my sister!"_ the witch shouted _._

" _Elphaba, don't do this to her, please, just apologize, and return the hour glass to father time."_ Young Glinda pleaded

" _it's too late, I've already visited her, and she has already joined me, so ill offer one last time, are you with me, or against me?"_ the witch asked sternly.

The younger Glinda shook her head and stepped back, picking up her wand and pointing it at her. tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _Elphaba, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will, tell me you're lying, and you didn't force your sister down your path!"_ young Glinda shouted trying to hold back her tears.

" _you knew Nessarose would follow me anywhere and my sister was more persuadable than you seem to be."_ The witch replied smiling wickedly.

" _Then, get out, GET, OUT! And leave! leave Locasta and I alone, but mark my words Elphaba, in the name of all that is good, whatever you two do, Locasta and I will endeavor to stop it!"_ young Glinda shouted, her wand starting to glow brightly

" _Very well, but mark my words as well, little miss sunshine, you won't be able to oppose us, and I will come back!"_ the witch shouted, vanishing in a red cloud of smoke.

The younger Glinda now stood alone in her room, lowering her wand, she fell to her knees and broke down. The realization that, her friend was gone, and she had just let her walk out.

"I tried, so hard to make her fight it, I knew about the curse, time had pulled me back here shortly after Cassandra brought us back to the university." Glinda said holding back tears of her own as the room cleared.

"she visited you, but that was not the last time she would visit you, she would try again once you came into power." Father time said.

"yes, to warn us not to oppose her." Locasta said.

"I remember that day, that was when they stopped using me as a test subject, and the witch had been using me as a servant." The jester said.

"you all hid from the truth for so long that you came to accept it like it had always been like that, two good witches, two bad, always duking it out, Elphaba and Nessarose were gone, the witches were all that were left, and none of you tried to stop it" Time said.

"what would happen if Elphaba had won against the hour glass?" dorothy asked.

"then I would have been able to turn her back to what she was, but she chose the wrong path, now all people know apart from a select few is the witches of the east and west, instead of Elphaba and Nessarose" he replied.

"for years I have tried to forget that day, that's when I realized, the girl I had once been friends with was gone, and that corrupted image was all that was left, but every time my mind starts to wander, it starts to drift towards that day," Glinda said sniffing.

"You wouldn't have been able to help her, the hourglass calls only to people who it thinks it can easily corrupt, Elphaba and Nessarose were left in a semi damaged state as you know that was shortly after their parents had been killed, but anyone young is really more than likely to be influenced by it." Father time said.

"then our regret is what its trying to use to draw us in?" The jester asked.

"I think you two already know the answer to that." Father time said.

"but why didn't you reveal the truth to anyone?" rose asked.

"Its not my place, I do not typically interfere, and had I tried, I would have wound up eliminating them, which is against my own rules, I had to let things play out, was it all good? No, but things have a way of catching up to people, Elphaba had never used the hour glass for anything other than corrupting her sister, dorothy when the witch had threatened you with death, did you hear the whispers then?" father time asked.

"no" dorothy replied shaking her head.

"so why can she hear them now, I can understand me hearing them, I'm cracked." The jester said.

"no, you're completely sane now, you just went power mad, and I don't know why she can hear them perhaps because she's one of the few people to escape its power, and the hourglass wants to see what someone with that kind of luck and her abilities can hold." Father time suggested.

"Well, I'm never letting here near that thing." Glinda said sternly.

"I won't either, the hour glass is not meant to leave here, and it never will again." Father time said sternly.

"what does the hour glass do to the people who touch it, exactly?" Rose asked curiously

"I've never been entirely sure, but everyone who has touched it without permission has become corrupted by it, and I have never allowed someone to just take it because of the sheer power it holds, many over the timeline have been corrupted by it, all wound up dead" father time said as they found themselves in a large hall.

"that doesn't really answer any questions." Dorothy said beginning to get irritated, the scepter humming in agreement

"I say I know all, but the hourglass is beyond my control, I can give it to someone willingly and they will not be touched by its power, but there are ways of circumventing even me, you will get your answer in due time, all of you, now, I will put you all where you need to be, seek no more answers from me today." Father time boomed.

Suddenly dorothy found herself alone with father time. She found this odd as she didn't feel that this was where she needed to be. She needed to be with alex, as well as her aunt and uncle.

"You are wondering why I kept you here." he boomed.

Dorothy said nothing she simply nodded.

"when you go back, the amount of time will have passed that we chat, you saw history Glinda never intended you to know about, and I would like to know, do you think any different of her?" father time asked.

Dorothy shook her head.

"no, we all make mistakes, she regrets not trying to make up for them." dorothy said.

Father time said nothing he simply smiled and turned his back to her. the scepter let out a loud warning bell like noise

"the scepter seems concerned that I might just keep you two here to see what happens, naïve isn't it?" father time asked.

"you, can make out what its trying to communicate?" dorothy asked.

"its not the first time I've seen this, but I fear that it may be the last, at least for a while, the only reason it is able to communicate using sound is due to the crystal orb on the top, its using its ability to resonate to try and communicate with you and your companion, however crystal is fragile, and not popular as a medium for focusing magic, why its doing it for you, has yet to be revealed even to me, but I'm sure the answers will come in due time, but will you and the others be willing to accept it?" He asked turning to her.

Dorothy couldn't look him in the eyes, but even still he seemed to look right through her, and as many questions began to swirl around her brain, one alone stuck out to her.

"is there any way that they could come back?" Dorothy asked.

"Elphaba and Nessarose?" He asked in response.

"yes, I mean, the jester came back." Dorothy asked.

"and you think that people would just forgive them like they did him? People actually suffered under their regime, people disappeared, people died." Father time said.

"but it wasn't the real them, the real them as you said, was corrupted by the hourglass." Dorothy said.

"and if they did come back, there's nothing to stop them from relapsing back to their evil ways, if you could get enough people to forgive them to give them a second chance, the memories of everything they did would still be there, and for all I know so would the corruption, would you be willing to risk that?" Father time asked.

Dorothy didn't need to answer this question, she wasn't one to create danger, it usually just followed her. she shook her head and leaned against the scepter for support.

 _Meanwhile in oz._

"so, she isn't with you?" Rose asked as she talked to Glinda in the mirror.

" _no, I thought that she might have ended up back with you guys_ " Glinda said worriedly.

"well she isn't, at least not that I'm aware, perhaps time is still talking to her?" Rose suggested.

" _why would he want to do that?_ " came Alex's voice from somewhere in the background

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry, she has the slippers so if she ends up anywhere she doesn't recognize she can just click her heels." Rose said assuredly.

" _any sign of her in the crystal ball?"_ came Glinda's voice as she turned away from her mirror.

" _no, she doesn't seem to be anywhere in Oz_ " came ellie's voice.

"then she must still be with time, his domain exists out side of our worlds, you wouldn't be able to even to view it in a crystal ball without intervention from the council of immortals." Rose said.

" _which reminds me, I've heard whispers on the wind that the council was convening, have you heard anything about that from Roquat because Oz needs to send a representative if they do convene."_ Glinda said.

"Glinda there hasn't been a representative for Oz to the council of immortals since the wizard's time, but I should really go find where my love has wound up, because I'm getting to finish my tea, but he's not here" Rose said.

" _well, contact me if dorothy shows up there, please, she's free to stay the night if that makes her feel comfortable, but id rather know she's safe."_ Glinda said sighing as the image faded.

Rose sighed and started for the jester's study, when she got there she was immediately met with the both the jester, and the entirety of the tribunal.

"Jester, and Rose garrison, we have received your plea, and have come to an agreement" Zinnia said.

 _Meanwhile back in the city._

"alex, its not much use fretting about it the way you do, we're all worried about her, however so long as she doesn't thoroughly offend father time she'll be perfectly safe." Locasta said sighing.

"oh, she's perfectly safe, she's just getting a history lesson, putting a personality to the people she destroyed, and she's upset by it." Madeline said taking a sip from her tea

"so, why would the council of immortals meet without contacting Ozma? I mean, she's Lurline's daughter." Alyssa asked.

"I've never met my mother, I wouldn't know." Ozma said.

"she's never really around, not too many of the immortals have seen her in years, usually her sister Zurline acts as representative of the fairies, no one has bothered to track down your mother since she's always flying about, taking an interest in the affairs of others." Came Roquat's voice as he appeared in the room.

"Roquat, why are you here?" Glinda asked.

"delivering a message, one that you may all hear if you wish" Roquat said

"is it from the council?" Ozma asked.

"yes, as well as the tribunal, I tried to plead a case against it for Dorothy's sake, but the jester is still going to receive a punishment for his wrongs, nothing major, he's not getting stripped of his power or memories or anything of that nature." Roquat said.

"oh, don't tell me, they're making him guard a vault with that magical force in it that does, well from all I've ever seen, absolutely nothing, when it gets let out, for say, fifty years?" Locasta asked.

"somewhat, I don't know what they're making him guard but the tribunal is in the process of installing the vault at castle garrison as we speak, as I consistently come here I was not allowed to know the full details, I wasn't even aware the council was being held till I was unceremoniously ripped away from the molasses pit in candy county." Roquat said.

"odd, usually they give you a warning before they do that, don't they?" Ozma asked curiously

"yes, and everyone but a representative from Oz was there, when I enquired why, I was told, because it wasn't needed." Roquat replied.

"that doesn't seem right, I mean, I should have at least gotten a say, was it only about the jester?" Ozma asked.

"one person complained, a person who shall remain anonymous, that the jester should not have been given a second chance, and even after pleading about all the good he has done and how he reformed, they still decided that he should at least get somewhat of a punishment, the vault is unimportant as we never put anything dangerous in them, its more of a test of trust and good judgement or something like that, it's been maybe a century since the last time we punished someone like that." Roquat replied

"well, Roquat, thank you for doing the best you could, were you able to get the pool sterilized and sanitized?" Glinda asked curiously.

"it was a big task, had to get my brother Ruggedo to help me." Roquat said.

"oh, don't even mention that little troll, you know how power hungry he gets." Locasta said sounding a bit disgusted.

"of course, twice he's tried to lead a small coup against me, and obviously failed both times." Roquat said.

"you didn't leave him in candy county, did you? You know he likes causing trouble as well." Glinda said.

"of course not, he was yanked to the council with me." Roquat sighed

"and I'm assuming he's back at the caverns now?" Locasta asked.

"yes." Roquat replied nodding

"Well can we get back to what we were worrying about? dorothy is still not back." Alex said.

"she will be soon, she's getting a history lesson." Roquat replied.

"Funny, haven't heard that before." Madeline said rolling her eyes.

"how long until she's done?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Soon I'm sure, our connection isn't as deep as Glinda and ellie's, alex, why don't you go see if your parents need you to do anything, take your mind off it for a while?" Madeline suggested.

Alex sighed and left the room, not wanting to start an argument or cause a scene. Roquat vanished as well leaving Locasta, Glinda, Madeline, Ozma, and Alyssa alone.

 _Back in time's domain._

"and that's really the whole story, most of it, out of my control as I am not allowed to do much meddling in mortal or immortal affairs." Father time boomed.

"there are two sides to a coin, I only ever really knew the bad side of the witch of the west, I think I would have preferred to know Elphaba and Nessarose." Dorothy said.

"many would say that, even Glinda holds regret for not trying harder to put things right, but in the end, to her, the people she knew were dead and gone, the people they became is what people remember." Father time said.

"but that's not right, its not fair." Dorothy argued.

"its not, but the universe as it stands does not consider right or fair, sure there's a balance the universe tries to keep in check, but if I had one extra year for every time I've heard the argument, ' _that's not fair'_ or that ' _that's not right'_ I could start a whole new timeline" Father Time said.

"which is something, I guess, we're supposed to accept" dorothy sighed.

"it's the way the universe is governed, it may not be fair but its how it has to be." He replied.

"they had a choice, Elphaba and Nessarose, and they made what too many, was certainly the wrong one, but history is full of people like that." Came Roquat's voice.

"ah Roquat, you're early, how was the council?" Time Inquired.

"you know the answer to that already, but did they really have to make him guard a vault?" Roquat asked.

"Some people still don't trust him, if he can succeed at guarding it without all hell breaking loose then he will have completely earned a pardon in their eyes, you know who put in the complaint, you knew that the result would likely be that, you know it's a test of integrity, trust, and judgement, even the tribunal got involved." Father time said.

"the tribunal?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"Yes, someone put in a complaint, the jester must guard a vault, which may as well be empty for what they put in it, its been what, a century since someone was last punished with that task?" Roquat asked walking over to a book that dorothy knew was not there before.

"Roundabout by your standards, he'll be the only one that can open it, and the only one that can let the force contained inside out." Father Time said.

"what is the force?" Dorothy asked.

"honestly, its absolutely nothing, as has been said, it's completely harmless, the vault is just a test of character, and you may ask, then why bother doing it? and my answer, I'm not sure, we just do." Roquat said flipping through the pages.

"well, I guess I've learned all I needed to know, and you know, now that I've put real personalities to the people I accidentally destroyed, I feel a bit guiltier about it, they were good, once." Dorothy sighed.

"But the path they took wasn't one that you really come back from." Roquat said.

"Could they have?" Dorothy asked turning to him.

"Its possible, none of us knows quite how the hourglass works." Roquat said.

"so, I've been told, well, my next question is, where am I meant to be?" dorothy asked, the scepter making a curious sounding ringing noise.

"oh, that's neat, the crystal is resonating, I haven't seen that in years" Roquat chuckled out turning to her.

"Your destination is back to emerald city, with the people who need you, and the people you care about." Father Time said, his voice echoing.

Suddenly dorothy found herself standing next to her throne in the chambers. They were completely empty. however, dorothy no longer felt as upset as she had early, the guilt was still there but she knew there likely wasn't going to be anything she could do about that. However, the first thing she resolved to do, was to go talk to her aunt and uncle.

 **Well, this was a long one, sorry about that, but now to the questions, What do you think the jester and Rose pleaded to the tribunal about, and how will the recent developments affect things to come? Leave a review if you'd like.**


	84. the night before the shower

**Disclaimer, you know.**

A few months had passed and now it was February, dorothy found herself in closet in emerald city, she was setting her new dress out for Alyssa's shower the next day. It was simple in design, a crimson red, with gold trimming around the bottom hem and sleeves. The night before Alyssa and Terrance announced that they would be married on the first night of the blue moon festival. And the week of night. Invitations were already sent out by Glinda and Locasta by early that morning and dorothy found herself recounting the previous night.

" _one week of darkness and a full blue moon, once every 100 years, Terrance and I agreed we want our wedding to special." Alyssa said_

" _but that's late isn't it?" Em asked worriedly._

" _that's the beauty of it though, the sun doesn't come up that day, and for seven full days it stays dark." Alyssa replied._

" _why it does, no the better question would be, how does it?" Em asked curiously._

" _It's mother natures way of giving us a little treat, the entire week all four quadrants of Oz party day and night, taking a siesta every now and again but not for very long." Alyssa said._

" _I know Rose and the Jester are planning a fancy-dress party for one of the nights." Madeline said._

" _we plan on spending our honeymoon in Winkie country, perhaps we'll attend." Terrance said._

" _where will you be staying?" Henry asked curiously._

" _Dorothy has graciously given us permission to stay at castle west." Alyssa said._

" _more like offered, and you guys accepted." Alex said coming in with a few bottles of Lacasa._

" _they were going to borrow the china princess's dart board and tape their ideas to it before throwing a dart and seeing what sticks, when I saw, asking me as one of the options, I offered it too them as an option." Dorothy said smiling._

" _well, its not like she's ever going to use it herself." alex said as he poured glasses of the red liquid out for everyone._

" _you know, we thought this wedding was going to be, years away, but no, so soon and with the shower in two days, dorothy I gotta take you to pick up your dress, the seamstress finished the adjustments, so you and Madeline aren't matching." Alyssa said_

" _hey, it wasn't intentional, in all fairness, I had the dress first" Madeline said._

" _yes, well, great minds think alike, speaking of great minds, Mrs. Or Mr. gale have you two heard from my parents yet" alex asked handing them glasses._

" _yes, they'll be home tomorrow, just had to get a few more things from your grandfather's manor, what did you say to him that made him go back there?" EM asked sounding both curious and worried._

" _actually, I didn't really say, I yelled." Alex said Em to drop the glass she had just been handed._

" _you yelled, at your father!?" Em asked._

" _yes ma'am, and I'm not proud of what I said, and I'm glad dorothy wasn't with me when I went off on him, or I wouldn't have heard the end of it." Alex sighed._

 _By this point Madeline had already cleared up the mess the best she could and conjured a new glass for Emily._

" _what did happen anyways?" Glinda asked looking up from her stack of invitations._

" _he and I got into an argument, that's all you need to know, things were said, they weren't what he wanted to hear, but they had to be said." Alex sighed._

" _I never thought your father could ever work up the courage to go back there, what started the argument?" Henry asked._

" _Uncle henry, it's obvious alex is uncomfortable talking about it." Dorothy said pouring a glass for alex._

" _Well, on a lighter note, a toast, to the happy couple." Terrance said smiling,_

" _But that's us." Alyssa said._

" _so, it is, to Us." Terrance said raising his glass and kissing her._

" _to the happy couple." They all said._

"You know, you should be less vocal with your memories." Madeline said snapping her out of her thought.

"Jesus, Maddie, I keep telling you not to do that." Dorothy said catching her breath.

"the rest of the girls are preparing Glinda's castle for the shower, why were you asked to stay behind?" Madeline asked.

"Alyssa didn't go either, I'm not sure why she asked me to stay behind and I don't have any guesses, but I sent you in my stead." Dorothy replied turning to her.

"and here you are, admiring a new dress, its nearly 8 o'clock you should be eating something and getting ready for bed, I'm working on a blue moon hat for you, I can't wait, it's gonna be our first blue moon festival." Madeline said.

"but it's like 5 months away." Dorothy said.

"well its always good to prepare, Rose's masque ball is on the third day of the festival." Madeline said handing her a lavender envelope.

Dorothy looked it over and opened it.

"dorothy gale, you and alexander teak are invited to castle garrison as guests of honor to the blue moon masquerade ball. Good grief she didn't have to do all that." Dorothy said sighing.

"I think she just wanted to guarantee you would show up." Madeline said handing her a piece of paper.

"to M.M. Hatter, please let dorothy know that she and alex are invited to our masque ball as guest of honor, yours truly, Rose, lily and violet garrison, and Jester." Dorothy said sighing.

"oh, come on dorothy, it'll be fun, once you decide what you and alex are gonna wear" Madeline said smiling

"Maddie, can you make a masque as well as hats?" dorothy asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd go as a princess, you've got a beautiful tiara, but, yes, I can, and have, why?" Madeline asked.

"just checking." Dorothy said smiling.

At that moment the idea dorothy had hit Madeline's mind and she smiled.

"oh, that's good, that's really good, I love it, where'd you come up with that?" Madeline asked

"a book I borrowed from ace, it's in French but alex was able to translate for me." Dorothy said.

"alex can read French?" Madeline asked with a chuckle.

"and speak it he said it was a hobby, Eliza can speak it fluently as well, and he's been teaching Annabella." dorothy said

"how sweet, now come on, I haven't eaten since breakfast either, lets go find some food." Madeline said smiling.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. holding her hand out for the scepter. it whistled with excitement as to finally be involved in something.

"I see you've gotten used to that." Madeline said.

"yes, alex and I have gotten used to it, and its kinda grown on us" dorothy said.

"I knew it would." Madeline said smiling.

 **Yes, this was a shorter one, I know, but A/N, a friend of mine asked while reading through if the story was going to end with Alyssa's and Terrance's wedding, and initially that was the intention, but the more I thought about it, the less i want to end on that note. So the story will continue after the wedding, the wedding just being one of the coming high points of the story. For those of you reading this in the future, well you already know that's the decision I made because the chapters don't end after the wedding.**


	85. the shower

**Disclaimer, the usual**

At the shower, dorothy found herself sitting at a table by herself in the corner, she had been there a few hours, and to her delight, her presence didn't draw too much attention where she was. The turnout was better than anyone there had expected. One of the attendants that surprised her was Emma Yoop, who was right now chatting with Aislynn, Eliza, Ellie, Annabella, Betsy and trot. There were several people that dorothy didn't know, friends of Alyssa and Elena before they joined Glinda's army. Her aunt had spent most of the shower chatting with Mrs. Teak, Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Upland, and many of the other mothers that had shown up. Alyssa's mother had isolated herself from the party. All in all, she was essentially an older version of both Elena and Alyssa. Though her face seemed to be locked in a permanent scowl. For reasons dorothy wasn't entirely sure about

However, the beginning of the shower was not without its faults, she had spent a while trying to keep people from hounding her, which was what led her to seek an out of the way table.

"why don't you socialize?" Rose asked coming over to her.

"I'm trying not to draw attention away from Alyssa." Dorothy said as the scepter let out a few disapproving pings

Rose looked at her and shook her head. She turned to see her daughters coming into the hall with Brianna helping her with a large punchbowl.

"even the scepter agrees that you should be out engaging, come on dorothy, your maid of honor, you should be supporting Alyssa." Rose said.

"rose, I spent 20 minutes trying to keep people away, so Alyssa could have her time with her friends." Dorothy said, smiling.

"and you're okay with that?" Rose asked.

"yes, I want her to be happy, and spend time with her friends, she can see me every other day if she wants considering I spend many of my afternoons in my room in the palace." Dorothy said taking a sip from her punch glass.

"okay, do you think Alyssa is okay with that?" rose asked.

"I'm hoping she hasn't noticed." Dorothy said.

"well, you know that your double is almost certainly plotting something?" rose asked.

"Maddie? I'd be shocked if she wasn't, I mean, she picked the table right across from me, because no one is looking over here." Dorothy said looking over at Madeline.

Madeline looked backed and waved, dorothy nodded and waved back. Madeline was indeed plotting something, but now was not the time to reveal the plan, however the look on her face was one that worried dorothy.

"why don't you at least go talk to her?" Rose asked.

"same reason." Dorothy said sighing and leaning back against her chair

"Okay come now dorothy, you can't stay over here the entire time, oh, I forgot why I came over here, my husband to be, as we haven't gotten Ozma's blessing for quick ceremony yet, wanted me to give you this." Rose said rummaging through her pockets and pulling out two gemstones.

One was a ruby, about the size of a golf ball, the other was what appeared to be an emerald, but not green enough for it. Set in a gold framing.

"I don't know what the peridot is for, he gave me one as well saying he'd explain later, but the ruby he said, you might have some fun with." Rose said smiling.

"did he say what kind of fun?" Dorothy asked picking it up and looking it over.

Immediately the scepter made a loud chiming noise and started zapping magic into the ruby causing dorothy to drop it.

"yes, he did, actually he said, and I quote, ' _after a few steps, she'll have some fun with it I'm sure.'_ It's taken me till now to realize what it's about to do." Rose said taking a few steps back.

"Ah yes, dorothy, you going to finally get up and be social?" Alyssa shouted across the room.

Immediately the ruby began glowing and dorothy found herself unable to have any control. The ruby, once belonged to the jester's sister, the witch of the east. It could control the slippers remotely if she wanted it and often used it to summon them to her. It was one of the few possessions of her the jester had tried to keep while keeping himself away from it to probe it for magical power that he could pull from. He had given it but one command before giving his blessing to pass it on the its now, proper owner, dorothy. And that was to make sure, once it had come in contact with her, to make sure that she had a good time, and made the best of it, not letting her sit down. This request came at the behest of Glinda and Alyssa, who knew dorothy would likely act the way she was from the get go. And to make matters worse for dorothy, the slippers would not be able to come off until the point at which the shower was over.

"Maddie, you had something to do with this didn't you?" dorothy asked as she found herself walking over to Alyssa.

"actually, for once she's completely innocent, I'll have to explain to you what that ruby is able to do, best that Roquat has explained it to me." Glinda said.

"dorothy, why are you shutting us out?" Alyssa asked serving herself some punch.

"why do you think? This is supposed to be your party, and I don't appreciate you guys taking control of me to achieve that." Dorothy said sighing.

"dorothy, we aren't controlling you, the ruby and the slippers are, given one request, to make sure you have a good time, and that they won't come off until the shower is over." Alyssa said.

"and you went to the jester, for this?" dorothy asked irritated.

"Glinda knew about the ruby, and had for a long time, it's from the same set that the slippers are arranged from, I don't think the witch of the west knew about it or she would likely have taken advantage of it herself, don't you think?" Alyssa asked smiling.

"yes, I assume so, but that doesn't justify doing this to me." Dorothy said.

"ahem, if I may?" came the stern voice of Alyssa's mother.

"ah, now she decides to talk." Brianna said taking a few steps back and hiding behind Alyssa.

"anyways, as I was about to say, while I do not approve of many of the decisions my daughters have made, joining Glinda's army, fighting in several battles, dropping out of their university to do so, I do approve of the friends she has chosen and the ones she has kept in close contact." Alyssa's mother said clearing her throat.

"get to the point mother dearest." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"I am Alyssa, what I'm trying to get at, directing this to dorothy, is that you seem to worry too much about taking away from other people experiences, and try to isolate yourself so to not draw attention away from them, but what my daughter wants, is for you to be yourself, not some wall ornament that sits in a corner and oversees the goings on, that's my job." Alyssa's mother replied.

"I don't think I could've put that any better, dorothy, this is my mother, you can call her piper if you'd like, she was at one point a witch, and wanted Elena and I to endeavor to be like her, you can see how that ended." Alyssa said drawing her sword from under her party dress.

"have you had that on you this entire time?" Glinda asked sounding upset.

"of course, my mother doesn't approve so I have to." Alyssa said getting a chuckle out of many of the girls.

"you know I still don't understand why you three just can't get along." Caitlyn said sighing.

"They've always been at odds." Chrissy said.

"at least they never argue, at least not vocally." Said two girls that dorothy didn't know.

The two girls were named Sharon and Shauna, and with the exception of dresses they were identical twins. Both about as tall as Alyssa, both were pale of skin and had platinum blonde hair that went passed their shoulders. They seemed to do everything in unison including walking.

"Sharon, Shauna, you're not helping." Alison said sighing.

"just voicing our opinions." They two said.

"dorothy, this is Sharon and Shauna, don't bother trying to tell them apart, they're practically joined at the hip anyways." Alyssa said.

"guilty as charged." They replied.

"charmed, I saw you two come in I think, do you always do things in cadence?" dorothy asked.

"annoyingly so." Brianna replied.

"again, guilty as charged, but we don't mind, it's an honor to meet you at last your majesty." The two said curtseying.

"please, just call me dorothy." Dorothy said smiling and curtseying back.

"anyways, Mrs. Fulton, could you at least, just this once, not cause too much of a scene with your daughters, last time you three ended in an argument I spent three days picking up the pieces and if you don't mind, I'd rather not do that again?" Chuck asked cautiously.

At this point dorothy tried to take a few steps back towards her seat but she found she couldn't budge, the slippers were keeping her firm on the spot.

"you know, I think we could do with some music and some dancing, dorothy how are you at going solo?" Alyssa asked.

"alex has been trying to teach me, but I'm not really good, but I think, whoa." Dorothy said as the slippers started to pull her to the center of the room.

"I think the slippers have a better idea of what to do than dorothy does." Madeline said walking over to the stage and joining the band picking up trumpet.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" dorothy asked.

"playing some folk songs, the slippers should take care of the rest." Madeline said smiling.

Immediately Madeline and the band began playing. The tune was upbeat, almost like a mix of Jazz and Ragtime. Immediately Dorothy's feet started moving in steps she didn't even know she was capable of doing, however, soon anyone who could do so without risking injury to themselves or personal property had joined in mimicking her.

" _Old Folk dance_." She heard Cassandra mumble.

" _don't knock it, its impressive."_ Angela said.

" _It looks interpretive, but I don't think I could move like that anymore if I tried, and even if I could, it would be so embarrassing for the triplets to see me like that._ " Em said.

" _oh, come now Emily, if Madeline and frank were still alive you'd still be doing it, you were quite the mover back in the old days."_ Mrs. Teak said.

" _frank and Madeline taught me everything I know about dancing, learned it from their parents, I couldn't bear the thought of enrolling dorothy at that dance academy that alex attends for fear that it would hurt me too much, to see her on a stage, preforming like her mother used to, and I look at her now, over there, dancing up a storm because of the slippers, and I think, Frank and Madeline would be proud of her."_ Em said.

This raised Dorothy's spirit a bit, she felt that slippers had intentionally moved her into hearing range of her aunt. She smiled and continued 'dancing'

 _Meanwhile back at the city._

Alex, Terrance, Jack, Morris and Wendell were sitting around Alex's room, idly chatting but mostly staying quiet.

"so, what's with the navy-blue décor?" Morris asked looking around.

"I dunno, Glinda thought it would suit me, I don't disagree." Alex said.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked Glinda to merge yours and Dorothy's room, I mean mads and I live in the same room." Jack said.

"I've thought about it, but Glinda has never really been fond of the idea, I mean you and Alyssa don't share a room, do you?" alex asked turning to Terrance.

"yes and no, no in the sense that I still have my own room, yes in the fact that I essentially do what you do, but the rest of that really isn't your business." Terrance said.

"that reminds me Terrance, what is your last name?" Jack asked curiously.

"Chambers, Alyssa's last name is Fulton, we're going with Fulton-chambers, mainly because we liked the way it sounded, but also because Elena asked us what we were going to do about the last name thing." Terrance said smiling.

"Jack do you have a last name?" Wendell asked curiously.

"Wendell how have we known each other?" Jack asked curiously.

"ever since you met the boss." Morris answered.

"and it's never occurred to either of you to ask?" he responded summoning a hand mirror and looking into it.

"it's never come up." Wendell replied.

"well, the answer is, well I don't, I just kinda exist." Jack said smiling.

"oh." Was all Wendell could say.

"so, how are things going at the shower?" Alex asked holding out his hand for the mirror.

"Alyssa actually went through with the plan to have the jester use the ruby, and I have to admit, even though dorothy is now at the mercy of the slippers, she can really move." Jack said handing him the mirror.

"I'm not surprised, I imagine dorothy had isolated herself in a corner." Alex said.

"probably, that's why Glinda brought it up." Terrance said.

"well you guys keep an eye on the party, I'm going to go see if Mr. gale needs any help with the triplets, please, while im gone, try not to knock everything over." He said turning to jack as he handed the mirror back to him.

"It was ONE TIME!" jack said.

 _Meanwhile at the garrison residence._

The jester was presently in the cellar, working on the door to the vault. What he was doing, all things considered, was rather naughty. He was attempted to bypass the many security measures the vault and the inner chamber had.

"Jester are you sure you're supposed to be doing this?" Thomas asked handing him a crystal.

"no, but the tribunal won't be surprised, the great thing about being dead for any amount of time is that it gives one a rather un-cluttered perspective on things, and if I'm clever enough, anyone I've given a peridot to will be able to access the vault, I had rose give one to dorothy just in case it ever comes down to it." The jester said picking up a resonance rod for the gems he was using for the locks.

"but what's in there will never, and I mean never be able to get out, you'd be bound to your punishment until the end of all things." Thomas said.

"nope, and that's because you don't know what's actually in there, usually only one member of the tribunal is required to deliver the news, all 12 only show up if what they're doing requires great power, and they had to get the blessing of the council of immortals, I've been going in and out of this vault every day and you've wondered why." The jester said as there came a knock from the inside of the vault.

"and that happens incredibly often." Thomas said taking a step back.

"yes, remind me to tell you what's in there after the blue moon festival, the only day I won't be going into the vault." The jester said as the lock he created started letting out a harmonic dirge.

"impressive." Thomas said

"I do my best, and I think I've done it, I'll have to have rose test it later." The jester said.

"and dorothy is never supposed to know about this?" Thomas asked.

"I'd rather not talk to the kid right now, she's probably less than pleased with me due to the ruby." The jester said touch his wand to the new lock.

"hey, your intentions were good, and I'm sure it got dorothy up." Thomas said starting to clean up the tools.

"that was the point, you know the kid will just sit around and observe." The jester said.

"I also don't understand why you always refer to her as kid, she has a name, but you only use it when things are serious." Thomas said giving him a stern look.

"because I don't really think I've earned the right to consider myself as a friend, she's forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself." The jester replied.

"you know, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, it sounds more like the ravings of a madman." Thomas said confused.

"you do remember who you're talking to right?" the jester asked taking the tools from him and placing them in a canvas bag.

"right, fair point, are you ever going to tell us your name?" Thomas asked.

"maybe, but not today, now, get back to whatever it was you were doing when I came to get you, now" the jester said sternly.

Thomas nodded and quickly went up the stairs, not looking back. He thought the jester was strange, and his behavior had gotten stranger since the vault had been placed in the castle. He seemed a bit lighter, kinder, as if he had finally fulfilled something. But wasn't going to tell anyone what it was he had done.

Meanwhile down next the vault the jester had his ear pressed to the door.

"at least nothing was given away, but I swear, if it ever comes down to it again, and this door has to be opened, dorothy gale is the one you will obey directly, not me, not rose, not queen Ozma, just dorothy." The jester said before taking a step back.

Immediately another set of knocks came on the door. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even rose, while he asked for this, he would not admit he was afraid of the force trapped inside, not because it was actually dangerous, but more because he had his fill of power, and this was something that actually required him to be responsible for something other than his mental state. The jester sighed and picked up his wand, waving it over the new lock. Immediately it clicked and began shifting, the doors then opened, and he stepped inside.

 _Back at Glinda's castle._

A few more hours had passed and dorothy had spent socializing against her own free will, the only time she sat was when she got to have a break for punch and raspberry tart. the dancing was fun, as she would be the only other person to admit, but she still wasn't pleased by the fact that she didn't have much of a choice. Now that the shower was over, and people were going home, she was allowed to sit. It was now half passed eight in the evening and her legs and feet were sore from all the dancing. She had finally been able to remove the slippers and she was carrying them as the scepter followed behind.

"so, Emma, you are coming back to the city with us, I assume?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"of course, I'm attending the wedding." Emma said smiling.

"very nice" trot said.

"so, what exactly is it that a Yookoohoo can do?" Betsy asked.

"transformation magics mostly, we can do it without any real training, but I'm still not exactly good at it." Emma said sighing.

"Glinda can you send everyone back to the city? Except dorothy and Madeline?" Alyssa asked.

"of course, but why?" Glinda asked.

"I would like to talk to my maid of honor, and I may as well cut out the middle point of Madeline knowing what I was telling dorothy anyways." Alyssa said.

Glinda nodded and waved her wand. Immediately everyone who was meant to be at the city was returned there. And now dorothy stood alone with Alyssa, Glinda and Madeline.

"what did you want to talk about?" dorothy asked.

"actually, I wanted to apologize, for putting you through that, you were the life of the part when you didn't have the choice though." Alyssa said smiling.

"it's understandable that you did it thought, it wasn't the right thing to do, not by any means, but if you hadn't I would have gotten up and drawn attention to dorothy myself." Madeline said causing dorothy to glare at her.

"I wouldn't expect much less from you." Glinda said looking at her.

"neither would I, but Glinda, I want to know why you guys thought it was necessary?" dorothy asked turning to her.

"because this was a party, and you were going to refuse to socialize because you thought it would ruin things for Alyssa." Glinda said sighing.

"I mean, she's not wrong, that's exactly what dorothy was doing, trying to keep the attention away from herself and making sure Alyssa had a good time having a reunion with old friends." Madeline said.

"and that's the problem, dorothy, you shouldn't worry about things like that, I mean you can't deny that you had a good time once you were forced to be social." Alyssa said turning to her.

Dorothy sighed and shook her head, it was true that she did enjoy herself, but she still felt that she had drawn attention from Alyssa, and it made her feel bad.

"just promise me one thing." Dorothy said

"never do something like that again?" Alyssa asked.

"bingo." Dorothy said doing a spot check and making sure she had the gems rose had given her.

Pulling them from her dress pocket, she turned them over in her hand and sighed before putting them back.

"dorothy, I promise we won't do it again, besides, the ruby is yours now, it'll only answer to you like the slippers do." Glinda said.

"well, I don't know if the slippers only answer to me, alex can touch them, but I don't know if he could use them, and I think he'd look rather silly trying to do so." Dorothy responded.

"that, that's a fair point." Glinda said thinking about.

"I'd say let's test it at some point, but I have to agree with dorothy, that alex would like rather silly wearing them." Madeline said.

At that moment the scepter finally let out a chime in agreement. Dorothy sighed and shook her head before setting the slippers on the floor and putting them on.

"well, Alyssa, it was a lovely party, the parts I was forced to partake in anyways, I think I'll head back to the city, change, and go to bed, we can talk more tomorrow." Dorothy said with a sigh.

"right, again, sorry for forcing you into the situation but we all agreed it was something that would likely be necessary." Alyssa said.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head, tightening her fingers around the scepter, she smiled and clicked her heels, wishing to return to her room in emerald city. And with a whoosh, she was off.

 **Okay, yes this was another long one, and it probably generated a lot of questions. More characters are going to be introduced throughout the story, but I also have this question to pose. What do you think is trapped in that vault the jester is forced to guard, that would strike fear in him? And tell it that if things ever went downhill, that dorothy would become the one in control? This question will eventually be answered, but I want to hear theories if anyone has any.**


	86. letters

**Disclaimer, you know.**

About a month had passed since the shower, and things had been uneventful. As dorothy and Aislynn came home from school with ellie, Betsy, trot and alex following behind them, construction vehicles went thundering down the road.

"someone commission a new farm to be built?" ellie asked setting her bag on the floor.

"a ranch actually, near that edge of town, that empty field of wild grain is finally going be put to some use, however the construction will be loud." Em said looking up from the paper she was reading.

"earthquakes continue to strike California hard." Alex read tilting his head to the side.

"yes, I've called my brother about it, things are a mess around his town, but their ranch is fine, keeping their horse calm however has proven to be a bit of a challenge." Em said.

"I have to wonder who would want to build a ranch out here, I mean, the three farms we have in town provide enough for it and whenever a tornado hits it tends to do a lot of damage." Alex said.

"no idea, but whoever commissioned it, won't be living alone most likely officer grey and the mayor went door to door in the neighborhood this morning to show the building plans, and warning that traffic will become heavy in the area." Em said pointing to the pink notice form on the table.

"I see, well my father and I will soon have our hands full I assume." Alex said.

"I imagine so, but you also raise a good point, but who would want to build a ranch so out of the way as well is my question, I mean, its farther down the road than the bobbins residence, you know that field of henry and I took the triplets down there to show them the area because they wouldn't stop bugging us about it, and you can't even see the farmhouse from there, its maybe a forty minute bike ride down the road." Em said.

"10 minutes by car going at a decent speed." Aislynn added.

"very good ace, yes." Em said.

"shouldn't you be getting the triplets up from their nap?" Betsy asked curiously.

"henry's doing that now." Em said setting the paper down.

At that moment toto came walking tiredly into the room with pockets. Let out a loud yawn and then sat on the floor at Dorothy's feet.

"what have you two been up to today?" dorothy asked crouching down in front of them.

"resting mostly, went outside and watched your uncle for a bit, then went back to your room when they left to go see what was going on down the road." Toto said sleepily.

"so, being lazy then?" dorothy asked.

"yep." Pockets replied yawning and baring her teeth.

"you guys spending the weekend in emerald city?" Em asked.

"well, I plan on doing so, I need to ask my sister if she's really planning on sending a letter I saw her writing during lunch." Ellie said.

"what was she writing?" Em asked curiously.

"I don't know why, but she's trying to convince lady Cassandra to come out of retirement and return to teaching at Shiz university, which is where my father started teaching before we moved here, but lady Cassandra has always been firm standing on the point that she will never come out of retirement." Ellie said.

"I honestly don't think Glinda would actually send that letter, I would think she's more or less trying to make up for the past." Aislynn said.

"ace, you don't know my sister like I do, that's the exact reason she would send the letter, to try and make up for the past, and while you can enroll at Shiz university at any age, Glinda and Locasta have far too many responsibilities to go back and officially finish their training, I mean, before Glinda left it, she had her own private suite there and everything, because father worked there." Ellie said.

"how do you even know that?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"because Glinda has been going through a lot of her old things and I've been being nosey." Ellie replied smiling.

"you know, in hindsight, that answer was rather obvious." Alex said smiling.

"I'd like to attend a university at some point, but I don't think dorothy would ever let me out of her sight that long." Aislynn said.

"oh really?" dorothy asked.

"really." Aislynn said.

"ellie, are there any requirements for getting into Shiz?" dorothy asked.

"not really, just an application, and if you can get one, a letter of recommendation from someone with authority, like say yourself, Glinda or Ozma." Ellie said.

"dorothy, I want you to genuinely think this over." Aislynn said.

"why?" dorothy asked walking over to the dining room table and hanging her satchel on a chair.

"because sending me to university means I'll be out of your sight, and it would mean me taking semi-permanent residence in Oz." Aislynn replied.

"she's got a point dorothy, but if you have any intentions on actually going through with the idea of enrolling ace, then enroll yourself as well." Madeline said appearing in the room.

"Maddie, I couldn't leave my family here, you know that, besides, if I went alex would have to come too." Dorothy said.

"that's my point dorothy, as much as I want to attend, there are too many hoops to jump through for the situation to be perfect for all of us." Aislynn said smiling.

"and the conversation comes full circle Betsy said plopping herself down on the couch.

"but getting into Shiz is a chance of a lifetime, the campus is huge, in an area situated between munchkin and Gilikin, anyone who wants to really be someone tries to enroll there, the hardest non-essential requirement is getting the letter of recommendation." Madeline said.

"and I'm sure you've visited a few times." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"well, yes, only because I find the place interesting, I mean, Glinda released the old headmistress, madame morrible, from her prison in south-stairs, earlier this week, remember I told you that?" Madeline asked.

"yes, and the tribunal also stripped her of her magic." Dorothy said.

"oh, there's a story behind that too." Ellie said excitedly.

"and we really don't want to hear it right now." Alex said causing him to get a glare from dorothy.

 _Meanwhile in emerald city._

"glin, you don't actually intend on sending that letter? Do you?" Locasta asked referring to the letter.

"if I can get lady Cassandra to return to her teaching post, then at least at some point I can enroll Ellie at the school." Glinda replied.

"but she won't leave Dorothy's side." Alyssa said coming in.

"I know, but I want ellie to succeed where I failed, I can't call myself a teacher of sorcery and neither can Locasta, ellie's and Alison's training will not be official unless they are taught by someone like lady Cassandra." Glinda said.

"again, I repeat, Ellie, will not, I repeat, will not leave Dorothy's side, and you'd have to pull a lot of strings to get her to do so, you'd also have to bring a rather convincing argument to Cassandra to get her out of retirement." Alyssa said.

"that's why the letter is three pages long, and I know ellie saw me writing some of it." Glinda said.

"Okay, first you release morrible from south-stairs, to return to her post as headmistress, which while I admit will bring the school back to what it was before her husband took over, but you also had her stripped of her magic." Locasta said.

"actually, that was the terms the tribunal gave me, if Ozma was going to give me the power to release morrible, she had to be stripped of her ability to do magic, and while I'll admit it's probably not the best decision I've made over the past few years, if I can put things the way they used to be, then maybe we can make up for our mistakes, besides, Locasta, I know you've written Cassandra a letter as well." Glinda said.

"what, no I haven't." Locasta said sounding rather offended.

"oh, you haven't?" Alyssa asked.

"of course not." Locasta replied.

"then why did Terrance find a half-written letter in your room with a rather convincing argument on it Monday evening?" Alyssa asked.

"why were you guys snooping around my room?" Locasta asked.

"because you two are up to something, and all of us want to get to the bottom of it." Ellie said appearing in the room with Madeline.

"Ellie, this all is really none of your business." Glinda said.

"none of my business, none of my business?" ellie asked laughing.

"what's so funny?" Alyssa asked.

"my sister wants me to be like her, succeed where she failed, or at least thinks she failed, and she says its none of my business." Ellie said, her tone immediately turning serious.

"ellie, Locasta and I, we have responsibilities, we can never return to the way things were, and honestly even mom and pop agree with me, that it will eventually be for the best if we can get you enrolled there." Glinda said.

"aren't I allowed to make my own decisions?" ellie asked watching as Madeline left the room.

"of course, you are, but I want what's best for you." Glinda said.

"your idea of something that was best for me, was placing a memory spell on me and swearing everyone to secrecy for my own protection." Ellie said.

"yes, and I was wrong about that, and should never have done it, but that's the past, this is now." Glinda said.

"sis, when we have time, I want to discuss this with you, in private." Ellie said.

"we will, and so you know, we aren't the only two writing letters to her." Glinda said.

"who else would want to try and convince Cassandra, who has always declined coming out of retirement, to do just that?" ellie and Alyssa asked in unison, causing both of them to look at each other.

"quite a few of us actually, including the prophet, and the professor." Glinda said.

"didn't they both work at Shiz before retiring to simpler, less stressful jobs as well?" Alyssa asked.

"yep, though being a prophet is rather taxing on one's mind and body when it comes down to it, the professor only retired to be a traveling homeschooling teacher in order to educate those who honestly didn't want to go through the trouble of seeking admittance to one of the universities, or in rose's case, to avoid any people questioning a lot of things." Glinda said.

"that reminds me, you got a letter from rose and the jester the other day, I saw you opening it and immediately you shut me out, what was in it?" ellie asked curiously.

"nothing important, at least not to you, however it is of great importance to me, I went down there this morning, it was actually rose who finally convinced me to be brave and actually compose this letter, something I've hesitated to do for years." Glinda said.

"I can't imagine why." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

 _Meanwhile at the garrison residence._

Rose had spent her afternoon writing a letter to Cassandra as well, she didn't think it was fair that Cassandra had healed her of her sickness all those years ago and then spent the majority of her life cooped up in house halfway up mount munch.

"rose, this is silly, and almost certainly, will not work." The jester said reading the letter over.

"won't know if we don't try, besides, we at least got Glinda's blessing for a quick marriage ceremony, now all we have to do is get Ozma to make it legally binding." Rose said.

"yes, and I'm glad about that, but it has nothing to do with the fact that you're trying to convince the most stubborn witch in all of oz, to return to teaching." The jester replied.

"she has been asked hundreds upon hundreds of times since even before dorothy fell from the sky, maybe if a few of us try, we can finally convince her, I was talking to Angela the other day and she thinks that it would be nice if her sister actually did something other than sit around, knit and do embroidery." Rose replied.

"I know, I was there, I fell asleep mid conversation and it only lasted 20 minutes." The jester said.

"right, 'fell asleep' you just don't like the idea." Rose said chuckling.

"it's not that, but as you've said, she's been asked, hundreds of times, and always given the same response, even I once tried to appeal to her, before my sisters cursed me." The jester said.

"and then you never picked up a pen again, and for years I thought you were dead or worse." Rose said.

"there are very few things worse than being dead." The jester said.

"such as?" rose asked curiously.

"Being stuck in limbo, while dead." The jester said.

"fair point, and I'll take the blame for that, I didn't want you dead, how was it, by the way?" rose asked.

"oh, now you decide to ask that?" the jester asked.

"you never bring up the time you spent dead." Rose said.

"well it was nice, had some lovely conversations with Death, nice woman, rather intimidating." The jester said.

"death is a woman?" Lily asked coming into the room.

"yes, she used to take the form of a man, but people started expecting that, so she eventually changed to a woman, she can take on the form of anyone who has ever lived, limbo is also rather nice, quiet, it's all purple though which was rather hard to look at." The jester said.

"I thought limbo was a void realm?" rose asked.

"it is, but some people have to pass through there to the afterlife, me, I was bound to both limbo and oz because both you and dorothy felt quite sorry for me, so the magic that destroyed me, kept me bound to more of a partially dead state." The jester said.

"and I'm sorry for that, but how was I to know?" rose asked.

"you couldn't have, so I don't hold it against either you or dorothy." The jester said.

"did you get to talk to anyone from the afterlife?" rose asked.

"no, death wouldn't allow it, said it was against the rules for me to request it, that someone from the afterlife would have to know that I'm dead, know I was trapped in limbo, and then would have to get permission from one of the daughters of death to travel between." The jester said.

"wow, being dead sounds about as complicated as trying to convince lady Cassandra to come out of retirement." Lily said.

"It is." The jester replied.

"were you able to watch over things?" rose asked.

"you know I was, you guys saw me a few times, as a hooded figure, it was the only form I was allowed to take." The jester said.

"oh, so I was right, that was you." Rose said.

"wasn't allowed to admit it." The jester replied.

"father dear, the vault has become rather noisy, you should go check on whatever's in there, what did they do, make you guard a dragon for imprisoning one?" lily asked changing the subject.

"none of your business, besides, I was forgiven for that crime, that's usually punishable by death, which I hopefully don't have to remind you, already happened to me." The jester said starting for the door.

"Mom, do you know what's in the vault?" lily asked.

"as your father said, it's not really any of your business, but you'll find out eventually." Rose said.

"but I want to know now." Lily whined.

This caused the jester the chuckle, lily really reminded him of himself at her age, impatient, not wanting to be responsible, yet still being the second most rational person in the room. Lily truly was his daughter, as he took after her, violet took more after her mother, always being coolheaded and keen eyed. Yet preferring to be the responsible one in the situation while being the first most rational person in the room. As he descended the stairs to the vault her heard the banging getting relatively violent.

"okay, okay, I'm coming, I know I haven't been around all day to talk and I'm passed my time, it's not my fault you can't come out, it's just not safe, not yet." The jester said loudly.

 _Meanwhile at lady Cassandra's house._

"another letter, this one from Glinda." Theodora said.

"really, that's a surprise, maybe we'll see one from Locasta as well?" Cassandra asked chuckling.

"madame, I wouldn't joke about that, word on the wind is that many people want you to go back to teaching, to give others a proper chance at learning sorcery, in a, how do you say it?" Tiberius asked.

"controlled environment?" lady Angela asked coming in with a tray of tea and a large bowl of water.

"that's the word." Tiberius replied.

"I doubt ill see more letters, I've always said no, Locasta wouldn't copy Glinda." Cassandra said.

"you sure about that? I mean this isn't the first time the professor has tried to convince you, Locasta has only tried verbally." Angela said.

"but I won't receive anymore, there aren't enough people who have the power to send me letter directly to this house, and no carrier bird will dare to brave the mountain winds." Cassandra said.

"I personally think that you will, at least twice a year you get letters from the prophet and the professor, this is the first time you've gotten so many." Angela said

"if you're so sure then sister, can I make a friendly bet with you?" lady Cassandra asked.

"about the coming out of retirement? We already made one years ago, that if you ever did, you'd have to accept that of the two of us, I was the most level headed." Angela said getting a laugh out of Theodora and Eveline.

"yes, and I will live up to that, but I bet you that I won't get any more letters, if I do, will head to Shiz and speak with morrible about coming out of retirement, if I don't, you are to never mention it again." Cassandra said.

Now unknown to Cassandra was the fact that Angela knew at least a few more letter on the way, and this was a bet Cassandra would lose horribly. But Cassandra had always been true to her word.

"fine sister dearest, it's a deal." Angela said smiling.

"oh, that smile, that's a plotting smile, I haven't seen that in years." Theodora said.

"before Evanora tried to take over oz we weren't even aware you two were still around." Angela said.

"fair point." Theodora said.

"wait a second." Cassandra said banging her stick against the floor.

"yes, sister dear?" Angela said.

"you're a snake, you know that?" Cassandra asked.

"guilty, and mother will be happy you aren't cooping yourself up here anymore, we can return to the way things were." Angela said as a few more letters appeared on the coffee table.

"you knew this would happen, did you talk to people about this?" she asked.

"actually no, well yes, but no, rose came to me earlier in the week and asked if I could convince you to at least teach 'some' aspects of sorcery to lily and violet, I told her it would likely be a hard sell." Angela replied.

"during which it came up to once again try and convince me to come out of retirement." Cassandra said.

"of course." Angela replied picking up her sister's embroidery.

"you're a snake." Cassandra repeated.

"still guilty." Angela said.

"you two are going to duel, are you? If so, can Tiberius, Eveline and I get a safe distance away first?" Theodora asked.

"we aren't going to duel, it would destroy everything and cause a windstorm to hit munchkin city." Cassandra said.

"but now you have to do it, you're always true to your word." Angela said.

"fine then, I'll go close to the end of term, that'll give me enough time to come up with my terms for returning to my job, because you know that letter that arrived yesterday?" Cassandra asked.

"the one you wouldn't let any of us touch, that was written on some ugly green stationary?" Angela asked.

"what about it?" Theodora replied.

"that was a letter from Madame Morrible, and her husband, practically begging me to come back since she no longer has her powers." Cassandra said.

"and I'm sure you're going to be really really nitpicky about this." Theodora said.

"of course, I am, and if morrible won't agree to the terms, I won't stay." Cassandra said.

"might one of these terms have to pertain to dorothy gale?" Eveline asked.

"perhaps they do, perhaps they don't, its none of your business." Cassandra said.

"if you do go back, can you enroll Eveline?" Theodora asked.

"I thought you already did?" Eveline asked.

"better to get her to at least give the recommendation." Theodora said.

"fair." Eveline shrugged picking up a book she had started earlier that morning.

"Cassandra?" Angela asked.

"yes?" she replied.

"don't deny it, you've genuinely considered coming out of retirement many times, what's stopped you before now?" Angela asked.

"guilt and shame, guilt for retiring in the first place, abandoning you and mother, and shame as the result." Cassandra said.

"you know far too many notes and letters are scattered around now for my taste, can we shuffle them away somewhere?" Theodora asked.

Cassandra nodded and banged her stick against the floor, immediately every letter stacked themselves neatly and flew up the stairs to Cassandra's sleeping chambers.

"you know this couldn't have gone better even if I had planned it." Angela said.

"wait, you didn't actually plan it?" Eveline asked.

"Oh, I gave up trying years ago, almost accepting the fact that my sister is as stubborn as the people of Rigamarole." Angela said.

"what a terrible comparison, the rigmaroles blow things out of proportion by always worrying and causing a fuss, that's not so much stubbornness as it is paranoia." Theodora said.

"technically it's both." Eveline said.

"oh, hush you, Tiberius what's your opinion?" Cassandra asked turning to the large bird next to her,

"so long as I don't get hurt, I honestly have no opinion, but staying cooped up in one place all the time is a terrible way to go about things." Tiberius said.

"spoken like a true bird." Angela said.

"I know what it's like to stay in one place to long, we birds don't like it, I mean, you know Hawkeye at the village don't you?" Tiberius going into a gravelly sounding rasp.

"you mentioned he was your second cousin or something." Theodora said.

"yes, one of the reasons he stays there is because he's absolutely smitten with the mayor's secretary Beatrice." Tiberius rasped" but you didn't hear it from me"

"oh." Was all any of them could say.

 _Back in Kansas._

When dorothy and the other left to spend the weekend in emerald city Em sat down on the couch with henry and they quietly watched the triplets until Mr. and mrs. Teak showed up. After that they started conversing.

"so, we got a letter from them as well, do you think we should have told them?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"nah we'll make it a surprise." Em said.

"dorothy isn't going to like it though, that you kept that from her." Mr. teak said.

"I want your word that neither of you will tell alex either, I don't need dorothy using the moon tear to get that information out of him." Em said.

"we promise." Mrs. Teak said before her husband could say anything.

"officer grey got one as well, I'm assuming alexander got one too." Henry said.

"so, returning to the way things were? Wont it be strange?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"well, it's not really that, things can never truly go back to the way they were, not without frank and Madeline." Henry said sighing.

"that reminds when was the last time you all visited their graves?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"I take the triplets down there once a month, I can't convince dorothy to go anymore, she's trying to repress the memories again." Henry said.

"you know I find that ironic considering the fact that the epitaph on the grave is let their memory live on and again." MR. teak said.

"it hurts her to do so, and I feel it whenever she starts to drift towards it." Madeline said appearing in the room.

"explain then?" Em asked.

"she doesn't, nor has she ever liked thinking about her parents, she feels guilt wishing she could have saved them, she's never really moved on from it and you all know it." Madeline said.

"she can't hold it back for ever though." Em said.

"she tries hard, but someday, likely sooner than we think she'll remember something that'll be far too much, and the floodgates will open, she's never opened that letter that Jon gave her, but I think that'll be the point that pushes her over the edge, and likely, it'll break her heart all over again." Madeline said.

"then we make her happy." The triplets said in unison.

"it won't be that easy you know, their deaths hit dorothy hard, her talking about them in general is a bit of a rare event, she doesn't like it, at all." Em said sighing as she looked at them

"why not?" Robert asked.

"because it causes her pain, inside." Em said.

"like a booboo?" Alicia asked.

"No, not like a booboo, pain that you three hopefully won't understand until you're much older." Em said.

"well, we'll see where the future puts all of us first." Mrs. Teak said.

"how do you mean?" Em asked curiously

"well, Oz is basically a second home to all of us, but dorothy has a really strong connection with it, there's a rather strong chance that we all might one day move there." Mrs. Teak said.

"yes, Em and I have talked about that as well." Henry said.

"and dorothy has considered it as well." Madeline said.

"by the by, Madeline I know you were at Jon's the other day, alone, what did you talk to him about?" Em asked.

"I wanted to know if he remembered, just off the top of his head, what was in that letter, and he doesn't." Madeline said.

"dorothy would never approve of you snooping like that." Mr. teak said.

"that's why I haven't told her the truth, she knows I lied to her, but she doesn't really question me as much as she should." Madeline said.

"and what's she doing now?" Em asked.

"sitting in the throne room, chatting with Ozma, and questioning her about the current goings on" Madeline said.

"is it true Glinda's trying to get lady Cassandra to go back to teaching?" Em asked.

"oh yes, it is, and she's not the only one, lady Cassandra has gotten people who religiously make a pilgrimage up that mountain to try and get her out of retirement, usually it's just the professor and the prophet that write her." Madeline said.

"I personally think she's too stubborn." Mr. teak said.

"you and all of Oz." Madeline said.

"popular opinion?" Mrs. Teak asked,

"outside of the five now four branches of The Community, yes, because if lady Cassandra were to come out of retirement, it would make the remaining branches of the Community harder to do what they usually do, which is cause mischief." Madeline said

"sounds bad." Amber said.

"you don't know the half of it little one, but I must get going, before dorothy begins to suspect t something, she's only just noticed I've vanished, tata." Madeline replied vanishing.

"mama?" The triplets asked.

"yes, my darlings?" Em replied.

"what is hatter to us? If you're aunty it dorothy?" they asked curiously.

"that is a fairly good question, I guess she's also your cousin?" Em said, rather unsure how to answer that.

"well I mean, she is dorothy, apart from personality for the most part, oh here's the letter if you want to read the one they sent us." Mrs. Teak said taking a piece of paper from her pocket.

"three months is all it will take for them to build that ranch, then a month and a half later is Alyssa's wedding, I can't help but feel this is going to require a rather large explanation and a flow chart." Mr. teak said.

"again, with that last part?" henry asked.

"a flow chart, it's probably the best way to explain everything that's gone on, I mean, they don't know much." Mr. teak said.

"fair point." Henry sighed as the phone rang.

Em handed the paper to henry and got up to get it.

"gale residence, Emily gale speaking." She said.

 **A/n Okay, so yes, this story has taken a sudden turn in a direction you probably didn't expect it to go, but I've had this chapter on the back burner for months, trying to figure out a decent way to tie it into the story, started the idea when I was writing the California chapters.**


	87. at the cafe

**Disclaimer, the usual**

The next day dorothy and alex found themselves sitting at a café in emerald city's business district. Brianna's parents had opened it the day prior but because it was still early, yet it was mostly empty.

"cozy little café isn't it?" Alex asked looking around at the décor.

The café was decorated similar to Brianna's ice cream parlor, which made both of them question whether or not Brianna actually got a say in how the place looked.

"we try our best to provide the best." Mrs. Shive said coming over with a set of sandwiches.

"has wiser been through here at all since yesterday?" Alex asked curiously.

"yes, he was our last customer, you know I know Ozma abolished the whole currency thing that the wizard introduced, but why does he have money?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"I wasn't aware he did." Dorothy said.

"perhaps has been collecting loose coins he's found lying on the ground and along the yellow brick road, I mean, I've seen a few that ellie keeps around and they're a bit of a novelty worth collecting." Alex said.

"many do, for years the wizard had new coins getting stamped out, even tried paper money for a time, that was a catastrophe." Mr. shive said.

"because of counterfeiting?" alex asked.

"No because paper is more easily duplicated by magic than the gold, silver, and copper the wizard used for coins." Mr. Shive replied.

"so, same reasoning." Alex said.

"how come you don't open a carpenter shop here in the city, we could use a decent one around here." Mrs. Shive said.

"what job is that for a prince?" Mr. shive asked.

"an honest one?" alex asked in response

"does dorothy love you because you smell of sawdust in the evenings?" Mr. shive asked.

"of course not, I love him for him." Dorothy said.

"well…" was as far as Mr. Shive got before Brianna walked in,

"Dad, no judging people for their lifestyles please and no starting arguments, while dorothy doesn't consider herself one, she is technically a witch in training all things considered and if she gets angry it'll be liable blow out the windows, but that's not why I'm here either." Brianna said.

"then why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Ozma's coming down in a few minutes, and I want to make sure they don't embarrass themselves again like last night." Brianna said.

"we didn't embarrass ourselves." Mr. shive said.

"we'd beg to differ." Brianna said.

"hey, leave us out of this." Alex said finishing off his sandwich.

"sorry alex, but you agreed with me last night, as did you dorothy, well, my mother was alright, but dad, dad you made a complete fool of yourself just as soon as dorothy walked through the door." Brianna said.

This wasn't entirely false, as at the opening, the moment dorothy and alex walked in, or rather, were led in forcibly by Brianna, not only could you have heard a pin drop with how silent it got. Then you couldn't hear yourself think with how Mr. shive got so flustered, and how everyone burst into laughter. He made a mess of himself with drinks and dishes several times trying to impress them. And no matter how hard dorothy and alex tried, they could not get him to treat them like normal customers.

"our family motto is try our best to do our best, but you get flustered as soon as someone popular walks through that door." Dorothy said.

"you know dear Brianna is right, heck, while tin man and lion were here the other day helping us get the sign up, you did everything you could think of to try and impress 'em." Mrs. Shive said.

"and let me guess, they weren't amused?" alex asked.

"not even a smile." Brianna said.

"you once said, when we first met them at your ice cream parlor, that he would likely go running down the street shouting I was there." Dorothy said.

"no, I told him I didn't want him doing something like that, I wouldn't put it against him though, mother has always been a bit more level headed that father." Brianna said pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

"I'm surprised you guys are even able to open today considering last night's turn out." Ozma said coming in.

"oh, your majesty, what'll you have?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"same as last night, just a simple sandwich if it's alright with you?" Ozma asked

"yes, your majesty, right away." Mr. shive said running to the back, stumbling the entire way.

"he's a bit of a silly goose isn't he." Ozma said.

"Oh, right, Ozma, dorothy, alex, I was mixing things together in the kitchen, when I knocked over a bottle of Lacasa." Brianna started to say before her mother stopped her.

"Brianna don't tell me you made another big mess." Mrs. Shive said.

"well, yes, but it landed in the bowl of exotic punch I was making, last night, and I found the right thing to counteract the sourness of the pink-fruit I got from Glinda." Brianna said taking out a canteen.

Brianna's experiment with making a punch out of the more exotic yet largely edible fruits of Oz was a wild endeavor that Dorothy's aunt wouldn't have approved of testing even in a controlled environment. The pink-fruit Glinda had given her, though she did so reluctantly, is known as one of the sourest fruits in Oz. it's the same shade of pink all the way though so anyone dumb enough, or brave enough, to consume it usually are only permitted a small amount. When dorothy and alex tried some when they got the worst shock of their lives thus far.

"for Lurline's sake Brianna, no one should eat the pink-fruit it's too sour for anyone to handle." Mrs. Shive said.

"Well Lacasa nectar is a great and I mean great, counter measure." Brianna said pulling some small glasses from her pack and placing them on the table.

"also, eating more than one in less than 24 hours can leave one really, really sleepy." Ozma said.

"that's only if you eat a whole one your majesty, and only 3 people have been known to have done so." Mrs. Shive said.

"4 if you count me, when I was tip." Ozma said.

"now that's a story I'd love to hear once I forget how sour the fruit actually is." Dorothy said laughing.

"that takes about 6 months, usually." Ozma said shrugging.

"so, anyways I was about to dump the entire batch out the window, but knocked the Lacasa into it, I've got the spots it hit on the counter soaking in a vinegar mixture, and then decided to try mixing it up, and you know what? It works." Brianna said pouring equal measures into the small glasses.

"Elena is outside right?" Alex asked looking at the hot pink mixture Brianna had just served them

"alex, since I'm here now, obviously it's not a danger to anyone." Brianna replied

Alex looked at dorothy who nodded and picked up a glass for herself, as did Ozma and Mrs. Shive. Downing it, they found that it wasn't unbearably sour anymore, it was the perfect mixture of sweet, sour, and zesty.

"wow, it really does taste better." Ozma said.

"I told you, didn't I?" Brianna asked chuckling.

"Brianna, how much Lacasa is in this?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"it was a fresh bottle so, give or take how much splashed onto the counter, maybe half the bottle, but it was also a rather small punch bowl." Brianna said.

"would you be able to scale it up? For like a large party?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"probably, it might take a bit of finicking with the recipe a bit, but otherwise, yes most likely." Brianna said as her father emerged from the back

Once Ozma had her sandwich she quickly consumed it before pulling out a hand mirror and looking into it. She then sighed with relief.

"Thank Lurline, Glinda hasn't left her room." Ozma said.

"you didn't tell Glinda you were coming here?" dorothy asked.

"I wanted to, but it would have erupted in an argument." Ozma said.

"why?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"Glinda doesn't really approve of either dorothy or Ozma leaving the confines of the palace, this is the farthest Dorothy's been in the business district since her first trip to Oz, I should think" Brianna said.

"that sounds about right." Dorothy said nodding

"I see, well, don't you have authority over her?" Mrs. Shive asked.

"she's the queen of course she does." Mr. Shive chimed in.

"Glinda is really quite protective, she'll put up a fight to at least try to keep dorothy and Ozma within shouting distance." Brianna said.

"Glinda sees Ozma as a protégé almost, and looks at dorothy as a daughter, which reminds me, how come your aunt and uncle don't have a problem with that?" alex asked curiously as he turned to her.

"they do, they just don't vocalize it, they think I should be allowed to make my own decisions so long as I'm not doing anything dangerous." Dorothy said sighing.

"well it's not like you go looking for danger." Brianna said cleaning up the glasses and starting for the door.

"No, it usually finds me, it's nice that no one has tried to kill me in a while." Dorothy said smiling

"I imagine it's been relaxing." Mrs. Shive said.

"sort of, I mean, there's always something to keep me busy." Dorothy said.

"for example, if I ever go on a long travel, dorothy is obligated to serve as princess regent until I get back." Ozma said smiling at her.

"which fortunately for me, you haven't done yet." Dorothy said smiling back.

The scepter, finally having decided it had been quiet long enough, pinged in agreement.

"it'll have to happen eventually dorothy, I serve as Oz's representative at the council of Immortals." Ozma said smiling.

"but they don't meet incredibly often." Mr. Shive said.

"I know, but I still have to go if they do." Ozma said sighing.

"well I guess we'll have to have plan for when it does eventually happen." Dorothy said nodding.

"well, anyways it was nice chatting, the sandwich was delicious, but I should be getting back to the palace before Glinda notices I'm gone." Ozma said sighing as she looked in the mirror again.

"we should probably get going as well, it's almost time for the rush to start and I don't think neither dorothy or myself want to deal with any reporters today." Alex said getting up himself.

"well, I hope we'll see you all here often." Mrs. Shive said.

"you will I'm sure, when they aren't at Brianna's ice cream parlor." Ozma said smiling.

"thank you for the delightful meal and the delightful chat." Dorothy said getting up and taking the scepter in hand.

"it was a pleasure to serve you, your majesties." Mr. Shive said bowing.

Dorothy smiled and took Alex's hand, and with that, the three of them left, only to find Brianna had been waiting for them, looking at her watch.


	88. surprises

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

As it was the last day of school things went buy for at a snail's pace. Though, dorothy had an odd feeling, a tingling at the back of her neck. Dorothy was anxious as it was now only a few weeks until the wedding, until the blue moon festival. And waiting to leave became rather boring. However, when they finally left the school, they started a rather odd conversation.

"so, you guys didn't hear it from me, but apparently we're getting a new classmate at the beginning of next school year." Alex said.

"you saw the registration papers?" dorothy asked.

"I saw the new file, Uncle Alexander moved it from his desk before I could go snooping, he put it in the same cabinet that our files are under, so you can only assume." Alex said shrugging.

"I see, ace, Betsy, Trot, Ellie, Donna, Kelly, Annabella?" dorothy asked.

"I know it's true, I've seen it as well." Donna said.

"I think it'd be great having a new face around, someone who isn't snickering at you two all the time." Aislynn said smiling.

When they got back to the farmhouse dorothy was shocked to find it empty, with a note on the table written by her aunt and uncle saying they were already waiting for them in emerald city. When they departed for it, dorothy was even more shocked to find her uncle bill, her uncle ned, her aunt Melinda, and her cousin Zeb happily waiting for them, and had to sit down.

"short version?" Madeline asked appearing in the room.

"if you could Maddie." Dorothy said nodding.

"the earthquakes in California were really beginning to take a toll on their town, so they figured, they had enough money saved up, commission a new ranch here, get the proper insurances, move back home rather than try to keep repairing the damages." Madeline said smiling.

"interesting." Alex said walking over to zeb and extending a hand.

"they've taken to it rather well." Ozma said smiling.

"well, if Emily has no problems with this place and finds it normal, then why shouldn't we?" Bill asked.

"Most people, and by most, I mean everyone who's ever been involved with us, with maybe the exception of Jon Foreman, have not taken well to their first trip." Aislynn said shrugging.

"dorothy, you alright?" Zeb asked.

"what? Yes, I'm fine, I'm just, shocked." Dorothy said, the scepter pinging in agreement.

"what's that?" Zeb asked pointing to the scepter.

"our scepter, dorothy has title of both princess and protector of Oz, I'm more or less along for the ride." Alex said smiling.

"it answers to both of them, against all known laws of magic." Glinda said walking over.

"looks pretty." Was all zeb could say.

"It can be, but it's also quite dangerous as well, many people have tried to take control of it, take over Oz, and destroy me, I've been lucky thus far." Dorothy said sighing.

"what?" Auntie Melinda asked worriedly.

"yes, I've led quite an energetic life, ever since a tornado dropped me down in the munchkin city, which is a few days journey by foot in the east." Dorothy said recounting the day in her head.

"you'll have to show us around at some point." Ned said.

"I will uncle ned, after you guys have been settled in." Dorothy said.

"Glinda? You in here? Oh, who's your friend?" Elena asked coming in and looking at zeb.

"Elena, this is my cousin, Zebediah Hugson, zeb, this is Elena, she's one of my other friends, actually how many people have you guys met yet?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Glinda, Locasta, and Brianna thus far, I don't know where the china princess, Marshall Mallow, Wiser, or Tugg have gotten off to, and the other girls are down at the café." Glinda said sighing.

"is it good? Cheap?" Zeb asked.

"Zeb, we don't use money in Oz, not since Ozma abolished it, but if you want to start a collection, here's a copper coin I found in one my books before Madeline brought you here." Glinda said flinging it at him.

He caught it with almost expert precision and looked it over.

"interesting, on one side there's the symbol that obviously represents Oz, and the other, looks to be a castle." Zeb said.

"this city, from the outside." Ozma said pulling out a large gold coin from her pocket.

The gold coin was about 3 times the size of the copper, about the size of a half dollar coin from Kansas.

"the makeshift presses my grandfather cobbled together are in the cellar." Aislynn said.

"ace, I thought I told you to tell me when you were going exploring." Dorothy said finally managing to adjust to the situation.

"you wouldn't have approved, I found many interesting things in the cellar." Aislynn said preparing to list them off.

 _Meanwhile, At Shiz university._

Lady Cassandra had kept her word, and she had made a list of demands that had to be met, or at least attempted to be met. At first Madame Morrible was enthused to see Cassandra, but she was not pleased with getting a list as opposed to a hello. Now, Madame morrible was by no means beautiful, if you put them side by side, you'd say that she and Cassandra were likely the same age. She had her white hair tied in a very tight ball on the back of her head. She was wearing way too much make which made her face appear white as snow. But otherwise, her she was old, wrinkled, and looking at her face and the way her lips were puckered and pursed, you'd get reminded of carp.

"this is a hefty list of demands, I know a few of them I can meet, but you know Glinda told me not to meddle in anymore Ozian affairs." Morrible said reading the list over again and again.

"but you'll still attempt to meet most of them and I will be content if you accomplish even 90% of my demands." Cassandra said.

"I mean, we have the abandoned wing, hasn't been used since the witch of the west blew through." Morrible said.

"I will take care of that, if you just agree to meet most of the demands." Cassandra said pouring herself a cup of tea.

"we are desperate for some more teachers, things have fallen into quite a disarray since the end of the wizard's time." Morrible said sighing.

"yet you have plenty of students, more than what this school can really handle, but there is one more request, the one relating to the jester, Rose garrison, and her daughters, the jester has to guard a vault, the only people who know what's in it, are myself, Roquat, the jester, and Rose, and I will tell you that what's in there really is dangerous when you take everything into account, if the vault has to be open I want your word that you will not try to meddle with it." Cassandra said.

"believe me, I have no intentions on ever going back to south-stairs, you have my word." Morrible said.

"good, now, what say you?" Cassandra asked.

Madame morrible looked over the list of demands and took up the quill pen on her desk.

"you have that ink of yours the special one, the one none of us ever approved of?" Morrible asked curiously.

"so, you'll do it then?" Cassandra asked waving her hand causing a sapphire inkwell to appear.

"I agree to try and meet your terms, but who is this last one on the list, he is the only who's name I've not heard whispered on the wind." Morrible asked.

"nice lad, bit of a trouble maker, they likely won't come for the next term, but the term after, given them the options, I can be patient, Glinda fully intends on enrolling her younger sister, as a bit of a pet project so to speak." Cassandra said summoning a quill pen that matched the inkwell in color.

Morrible nodded and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment from her desk. Setting it in front of her on the desk. Lady Cassandra dipper her pen in the sapphire ink and began writing a form of contract. The ink was enchanted and once two people came to an agreement and piece of paper was signed with it, a spell would bind them to that commitment. Morrible was desperate to try and put things right, now that she was powerless. She had no intentions on seeking power again, as that had landed her in a place she hated. She didn't like how much she'd have to do with these terms, but the alternative was keep begging. Signing the contract, she sighed and sat down.

"tell your sister and cousin they'll start working next term, you can have your original quarters back." Morrible said sighing.

Cassandra smiled and waited for the ink to dry, rolling up the parchment when it was. She knew Glinda wasn't going to be too pleased, but she made a note to return once the package reached emerald city.

 _Meanwhile back at the emerald city._

"and that's all I'm really going to explain for now." Dorothy said, having just told a condensed history of everything she's done while in Oz.

"I must say it's quite interesting, but for some reason its nots too surprising." Bill said.

"I'm shocked at how well you guys adjusted to it." dorothy said turning to him.

"well, they weren't exactly, completely out of the know about it." Em said in a teasing tone.

"exactly how much did you tell them?" ellie asked curiously.

"enough for them to not be surprised by anything." Em responded.

"how much was that?" Aislynn asked.

"a brief rundown, she said dorothy would likely explain the rest." Zeb said taking a letter from his pocket and handing it to her.

Aislynn read it over before passing it to dorothy. It explained that they for the most part lived double lives going back and forth, the one thing that bothered the majority of them, was that none of the four were surprised at the sudden revelation that magic does actually exist in some places. She didn't want to question it either though. Bill, Ned, Melinda, and Zeb had never told anyone the contents of the letters, not even to their friends from town. Mainly because they didn't want to be accused of being crazy. However, dorothy knew that this would likely lead to an interesting time.

 **This chapter started its life while I was in a state of writers block, a few more of my older ideas will be used in the future, others wont, and some things I teased in either previous stories or in rather early chapters will occur as well.**


	89. attempting to cope

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

It took dorothy a week to fully adjust to the new situation. a group of representatives from the university showed up to ask for a permit to start a bit of an archeological dig and expedition to a set of ruins from before Lurline blessed the land of Oz. pointing it out on the large map. Ozma was quick to give a blessing on the express condition that she be allowed to visit and get progress reports. Glinda wasn't allowed to argue. Now as the group left with their permit in hand, good for five years, as it wasn't unknown that pre-enchantment ruins were difficult to get into, these ruins had sat undisturbed for years because many for were afraid of it. walking within five miles would give anyone a strong sense of foreboding, and Shiz university was four miles away from it. this fact, was, as the small group sat in the chambers tossing Ellie's rubber ball around, the factor that worried most of them.

"I was hoping they were coming to deliver the news I wanted to hear, I guess Cassandra is being stubborn as usual." Glinda said.

"and that's a shock to whom?" Alex asked curiously

"well I'm also curious as to why anyone would want to get near those ruins, my private dorm was the farthest point from it, but the last time they tried to start a dig there, and an expedition, the terrifying presence felt there was almost like what was described as the chill of death herself." Glinda said finally bouncing the ball to Ozma.

"most of us are fully aware of the first attempt, but this time Oz has a ruler actually capable of helping." Ozma said catching it and bouncing it to dorothy.

"technically it has two if you count me." Dorothy said catching it and bouncing it to Glinda.

"well we do, no matter how reluctant you are." Glinda said smiling and bouncing the ball to alex.

"actually Glinda, you just described death, as a she?" Alex asked passing it back to her.

"yes, Death used to take form of a man, centuries ago from both of our standpoint, she can change form at will, but people started expecting him as a him, and trying to run, for all the good it would do." Glinda said sighing and passing the ball to dorothy.

"that's not what he's questioning Glinda, I think we're more or less questioning how you know what death looks like." Dorothy said bouncing the ball back.

"that's a story for another day, and not today." Glinda said smiling and passing the ball to Ozma.

"guess we'll have to be patient then, not much of a choice." Ozma said shrugging and bouncing the ball to dorothy.

"by the way, have any of you seen Zeb? I haven't seen or heard a peep from him since breakfast, and given the circumstances, them having just moved in a week ago, I'm surprised uncle ned allowed him to stay." Dorothy said.

"last I saw him he was chatting with Alyssa and Elena about something, they're probably at the café or something, he can't have gotten far though, Finley was with him." Glinda said.

"oh, he finally left the confines of the cellar and or the library?" Alex asked.

"yes, but he still doesn't like it." Glinda said shrugging.

Dorothy shook her head and bounced the ball back to Ozma before grabbing the scepter and starting for the door.

"where are you going?" Ozma asked.

"to go look for him, make sure he isn't causing any trouble." Dorothy said sighing.

"Finley or zeb?" alex asked curiously.

"both." Was Dorothy's response as she heard alex run over to catch up.

As they exited the chambers ellie was waiting outside for them. She smiled and slipped passed them without a word. However, it didn't take long for them to find Zeb and Finley as they were both in the courtyard, Zeb dozing on a bench with his hat over his eyes, Finley watering the flowers.

"do you always have to take it upon yourself to do servant work?" Alex asked going over to Finley.

"yes." Was his only response.

"Zeb get up, this is a Nice courtyard, you should be taking in its beauty, not sleeping." Dorothy said giggling.

"it's a warm day, nice time to take a seat somewhere and spend the day dozing and daydreaming." Zeb said.

"if only you weren't sitting in direct sunlight, at least there were some shaded areas at your ranch in California, out here your more than likely to get a bad sunburn." Alex pointed out.

"I've had some pretty bad ones before, doesn't get much worse." Zeb replied.

"so, what were those people from Shiz doing here anyways, what business did they want I mean, not that I really want to know, those guys give me the creeps." Finley said looking up from the watering can.

"they wanted a permit to return to an archeological dig and to be allowed to explore it, as a set of pre-enchantment ruins." Dorothy said.

"ah." Was all Finley said before returning to his task.

"so, any plans?" Zeb asked.

"not particularly, alex and I were thinking about heading down to the western castle to make sure things are clean and tidy for Alyssa and Terrance's honeymoon, but otherwise, no." Dorothy said.

"why?" Zeb asked.

"why go to a castle and make sure its tidy?" Alex asked.

"yes." Was his response.

"it's quite a long story, but on the short, it belongs to dorothy." Alex replied.

"I see." Zeb said.

"we'll have to show you some of the nicer places in Oz." alex said.

"that sounds nice, Elena gave me a map of Oz, is candy county as self-explanatory as its name implies?" zeb asked.

"yes, but it's a bit of a mess right now due to a heatwave that just went through" Madeline said appearing behind them.

"I thought Marshal Mallow was going to try to appeal to mother nature to divert heat away from candy county?" alex asked.

"he was supposed to, I'm not sure he ever got around to it quite yet." Madeline said.

"in candy county there is only one real rule and that's don't eat anything, there are exceptions to this rule, but it's really easy to make a mess of one's self while there as well." Dorothy said.

"the messiest place in Oz is the paint flower meadow." Madeline said appearing behind them.

"paint flower meadow?" alex asked.

"yes, the flowers are essentially pitcher plants, but they produce paint, when they fill up too much they tip over and pour the paint onto the ground." Madeline said taking a map from her pocket and unfolding it.

"I assume these maps are not to scale? I mean these places can't be so close to each other, otherwise there'd be a huge mess." Zeb said.

"you're right, they aren't drawn to scale, if they were the paper would be larger than this entire courtyard." Madeline said with a smile.

"there are some rather dangerous areas of oz as well, it's not all good." Dorothy said.

"typical of life isn't it?" Zeb asked.

"oh, right, dorothy, I was asked to deliver this to you, it's from the village, from Clarence I believe." Madeline said handing dorothy a green envelope.

Dorothy smiled and took it. opening it she was met with a matching green piece of paper with white writing on it.

"Clarence has started a consulting service, ' _here to help you find out who you are'_ it's an advertisement." Dorothy said smiling.

"an advertisement aimed directly to you?" Alex asked.

"well, why not, stranger things have happened to us." Dorothy replied handing him the letter.

"oh, and I have an invitation to tea for you two at the garrisons if you wish to attend, I did get Glinda's blessing." Madeline said taking another envelope out and handing it to dorothy.

 _Meanwhile at castle garrison._

As the jester emerged from the vault he was surprised to find Rose waiting for him.

"you know, you'll have to tell them eventually, Ozma has ways of finding out, and the moment she finds out, dorothy will as well." Rose said.

"says the one who invited her over for tea, I do intend on telling her eventually, but now is not really that time." The jester said running his wand over the locks

"Why even lock it, they can't get out anyways." Rose asked.

"keep lily out, that gem only works for you, I've almost finished making one for Glinda." The jester said.

"but why did you tell her, if you were worried about dorothy finding out then telling Glinda was the worst thing you could have done because of Ellie." Rose pointed out.

"if I didn't tell her, and she found out, do you think I'd survive that confrontation?" The jester asked curiously.

"well, not likely, she would have gotten furious, all things considered this is a bad idea, if you hadn't appealed to the tribunal about the hourglass, you wouldn't have had much of a leg to stand on." Rose replied.

"I'm supposed to be the only one that has access to the vault, but the council and the tribunal forgot that I can be extremely clever and crafty." The jester said.

"couldn't we have it moved into the winter castle then?" Rose asked.

"The servants would throw a fit, so all in all, no, not even considering it, anyways if they do come they'll be here soon, go keep an eye out." The jester said, "I need to, take care of a quick thing first." He added waving his wand over the lock once more.

Rose nodded and headed up the stairs. The jester waited for her to shut the door before he leaned against the vault.

"I want you on your best behavior, no knocking until I get back down here, talk to yourself if you'd like you might get more intelligent conversation than you do with me, or talk to each other, but no knocking and no noise, the kid can't know, not yet, do you understand?" the jester asked.

A single knock came against the door. The jester smiled and locked the door once again, his paranoia was getting the better of him. As he ascended the stairs and to the parlor he found dorothy and alex there chatting with Rose, a moons tear sitting on the table between them.

"but is it possible to stop people from accessing certain memories with it?" Alex asked.

"yes, but it takes training, and it can be draining if someone is really trying hard." Rose said.

"so possible, but not recommended?" Dorothy asked.

"exactly, ah, was wondering when you were going to be finished." Rose said smiling at the jester.

"just making sure everything was alright with the vault." The jester said.

"what exactly is in it anyways?" Alex asked curiously

"nothing important to either of you, at least, not now, maybe not ever, life has had a bad way of hitting us with stuff like that." The jester said.

"so, a few more weeks to go, then the wedding, you two prepared?" Rose asked curiously.

"incredibly so." Dorothy and alex said in unison.

"that's good, oh, Brianna sent me a letter asking me to procure some exotic fruits for her, can you deliver them to her when you two go back?" Rose asked.

"of course, Brianna has been experimenting with punch recipes recently, she found something to counteract pink-fruit." Dorothy said.

"what's that?" The jester asked pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Lacasa." Alex said.

"hmm interesting, I never thought about that, the nectar probably has something in it that counteracts it." the jester said.

"that's Brianna's current theory, also, Glinda wanted me to ask you guys, do you know about those ruins not far off from Shiz?" dorothy asked.

"the pre-enchantment one?" the jester asked.

"yes." She replied.

"well, no one's ever managed to actually open it for starters." The jester said.

"and no one has been able to stay there for more than five minutes without running away terrified." Rose said.

"odds are its one of the shrines to the immortals, considering the size, I'd say probably to mother nature and death." The jester said.

"odd combo." Alex said.

"they're sisters, the only ones of the immortals that are." Rose said sighing.

"really?" dorothy asked.

"yes, and they're always at each other's throats, because mother nature is about, well nature, preserving and creating life and such." Rose said.

"and the other is quite self-explanatory." The jester said.

"right." Dorothy said taking another sip from her tea, the scepter finally decided to pipe up and make some bored sound tones.

 _Meanwhile back at emerald city._

Zeb had gone to the library where he found Glinda, standing on one of the ladders, looking for a specific book.

"you know, when you come into a room, it's at least nice to acknowledge that you're there, otherwise you end up scaring people." Glinda said finding the book and floating down from the ladder.

"right, sorry, I should have coughed or something." Zeb said.

"anyways, did you need something?" Glinda asked.

"I was just looking for a place to think, that didn't involve taking the five-minute walk to my room, the monkey, Finley I think his name is, went back down to the dungeons so I've been wandering for a bit." Zeb said.

"well apart from here, the quietest place in the palace is our sick wing, since no one really uses it, save for dorothy if she manages to get injured, and Elena, since she works in there." Glinda replied

At that moment the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck two.

"is there a clock in the sick wing?" zeb asked as his ears started ringing.

"not one that does that, it chimes every fifteen minutes but not as loud as the grandfather clock, there is also a clearing not far from here, that's where dorothy sometimes goes to think, or sulk, it depends on the situation." Glinda said.

"why would she sulk?" Zeb asked curiously.

"usually if her parents are brought up, or she starts remembering, or ends up in a situation that upsets her, she goes there, and sulks, it's been a while since she was last there though." Glinda said smiling.

"I guess that's good, hey, um, what can you tell me about a lot of the places on this map?" Zeb asked pulling it from his shirt pocket and unfolding it.

"I see Elena loaned you this, odd she doesn't usually lend that out without following the borrower like a hawk." Glinda said.

"why would she need it if she works in the sick wing?" Zeb asked curiously as he laid it out on the table.

"some medicinal ingredients are only available in certain areas. The map isn't large enough to scrawl anything on the margins or on pictures of areas, so she puts a tick mark next to them then writes in a notebook what medicinal can be found there, she then cross references it if it ever comes down to it." Glinda said.

"well apart from Madeline, Elena seems to be the only other person with a map like this one." Zeb said.

"that's because there aren't many of them that are like this, to get one with a majority of the places in Oz on it these days it would likely cover both those windows over there like the curtains." Glinda said sighing.

"so, you don't even have one?" Zeb asked curiously.

"I've tried to find one, its best if you can try and get one of these small ones yourself, as its easier than getting one that you needs its own separate room to read, I know my way around the entirety of oz well enough to get myself out of danger if I were to end up without my wand but I'd still like to have one of those as it also gives you a little blot mark to indicate where you are, see that red dot in the middle there?" Glinda asked.

"makes it hard to get lost." Zeb said.

"yes, but it's not to scale and very few of those were ever made, the person who printed the originals is also not in that business anymore." Glinda said sighing.

"so how do people cope when they get lost?" Zeb asked.

"pick a direction and walk usually, if you're so disoriented that doing that doesn't get you anywhere, and you manage to hit the border of the deadly desert or something, at least you know to turn around and you're bound to hit at least a small village at some point or another." Glinda said.

"I see." Zeb said trying to cope with all this information.

"it's rather hard to understand for people who are new to Oz, some outsiders from countries like Ev over or here, or Ix, have a course that teaches you the basics of Oz in the event one of their people decides to travel here, which isn't often." Glinda said pointing the two countries out on the map.

"if they aren't part of Oz then why leave them on the map?" Zeb asked curiously.

"because all the countries are, for the most part, partnered, I guess is the word for it, we're allied in the event that we're really against the wall, the problem being the deadly desert and the nonestic ocean separating a lot of the lands." Glinda said.

"not easy to cross?" Zeb asked.

"well the deadly desert is self-explanatory for the most part, but if you so much as touch the sands of the deadly desert you'll turn to dust yourself, and not too many people from oz have traveled far enough to see the nonestic ocean, but I'll tell you, it's quite pretty." Glinda said smiling.

"you've been there?" Ellie asked coming into the library with a few books.

"once, before you were born, Cassandra got permission to take us out there." Glinda said sitting down in one of the armchairs

"people must get lost in Oz rather often I assume?" Zeb asked curiously as he looked over the map.

"not really, the yellow brick road goes through a few major towns so if you can find it, you'll find civilization eventually, otherwise, just pick a direction and walk." Ellie said putting her books back in their places.

"I already told him that." Glinda said.

"oh." Was ellie's response.

"Look, I think I'm going to go have a lie down, can you return that map to Elena, I don't really need it, just wanted to know more about this place." Zeb said starting for the door.

"stay out of trouble." Ellie said smiling as she walked over and refolded the map.

Zeb shook his head and left the library, rummaging through his pockets he eventually found the key to his room and started in the direction of it. even after a week, though he would never admit it to anyone, he was still quite confused.


	90. one week

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

 _One week before the wedding_

As the day of the wedding and the first night of the blue moon festival drew closer, dorothy and alex found themselves in the grand ballroom that had been used during the china princess's and Marshall mallow's wedding helping with set up. When they finished what they were told to do, which was making sure the room was clean and the tables were set up and evenly space. Alex checked his watch and sighed.

"this only took us an hour." Alex said.

"what, really?" dorothy asked rather surprised.

"I know, it feels like it's been longer." Alex said holding his hand out for the scepter.

"I know, should we see if Alyssa has anything else for us to do?" Dorothy asked.

"we should probably, but I feel like Alyssa put us on this task deliberately." Alex said shrugging, the scepter pinging in agreement.

"that wouldn't come as a surprise." Dorothy said sighing.

"so, dorothy I have a question for you." Alex said letting the scepter float next to him.

"hmm?" Dorothy asked smiling.

"may I have this dance?" Alex asked smiling back.

Dorothy smiled and walked over, taking his hand and getting into position. Soon they were dancing, and it almost felt like magic between them. Unknown to them, it was a form of magic, an old and ancient form that had been lost many years before. The steps they were doing, in the exact way they always did it, allowed for a small amount of magic to be formed and to allow them to become captivating to anyone who saw it. as they danced they began to think of the others and wondered what tasks they had been set to.

However unknown to them, they were the only ones set to do a task. In the chambers the rest of them were talking, well, at least, Alyssa, Terrance, ellie, Alison, Caitlyn, Elena, Chrissy, Emma, Aislynn, zeb, Ozma, Annabella, Madeline, Jack, and Eliza were talking to each other. The rest of the adults, as well Betsy, trot, and the triplets had met up in the library.

"so, dorothy and alex finished, it only took an hour." Madeline said.

"an hour? Wow, it feels like it's been longer since we put them on the task." Alyssa said sound surprised.

"well, I asked you to get them out of the way, so we could plan this for them, but I didn't expect them to be efficient with it, I expected them to spend most of the time c hatting." Ozma said sighing.

"well, Mr. and Mrs. Teak already have a blue print, but would they really accept that we plan on building them a vacation house?" Aislynn asked.

"no ace, that's why we're doing it." Caitlyn said checking some things off on her clipboard.

"then why did we split up the group." Annabella asked curiously.

"so that they would suspect a thing had they decided to take a break and come in here, the other tasks on the clipboard are like, five, ten-minute set ups tops." Alison said.

"but why wouldn't they accept it?" Zeb asked curiously.

"because dorothy doesn't like people going so much trouble for her, besides to put a nail in the nonexistent coffin, the wedding is one week away, a week later is her birthday, and if she found out we were going through this kind of trouble instead of doing what we said we were, she would be furious." Madeline said shrugging.

"where do you even plan on having it built anyways?" Chrissy asked.

"just outside of the village that Rose and the Jester reside, we're also having that old farmhouse that dorothy came here in repaired." Ozma said.

"I'd question why, but I don't feel like any of us would get a satisfying answer." Chrissy said shrugging.

"whose idea was it anyways?" Zeb asked.

"ours." Alyssa and Terrance said in unison.

"a week before your wedding and this is the thing you worry about?" Zeb asked.

"dorothy doesn't allow anyone to do much for her, she doesn't really like gifts, she doesn't like that she's popular, she despises when people go behind her back, alex at least remains level headed, Terrance and I already have everything else set in motion, it's time we do something for her that she'll feel obligated to accept." Alyssa said sternly.

"no need to get snappy about it, it was just a question." Zeb said.

"forgive my sister, zeb, we all get a bit annoyed that dorothy doesn't really let us do anything for her." Elena said.

"and we all agree that it's time we all did something for, and a statue didn't seem like a good idea." Ozma said handing Alyssa the blueprints.

"we'll get the royal contractors and builders on it right away." Alyssa said.

"wait, outside of the village Rose and the Jester are part of, don't you need Rose's blessing to build there?" Elena asked curiously.

"yes, and it wasn't hard, I just had to ask, and she gave the blessing as well as the deed for the plot, it belonged to her family, when I asked her why she'd willingly give up such as large plot of land, she said she'd explain later." Ozma said shrugging.

"Glinda said you almost tried to argue about it." Ellie said.

"I did, it was odd." Ozma said shrugging.

"I don't see why she wouldn't, if everyone likes dorothy so much." Zeb said rather unsure.

"that's what I thought, I went there, asked if could use the large plot of land just outside the village for building, when I told her it was a house for alex and dorothy to use as a vacation spot or something like that she smiled and asked me to wait, came back with the deed a few moments later." Ozma said holding It up.

"why question it?" Emma asked curiously.

"because living with mombi for so long taught me to question everything." Ozma said.

"Oh." Was her response.

 _Meanwhile in the west at castle garrison._

"you know she almost certainly won't use the house that they build her?" the jester asked as he and rose descended the stairs down to vault.

"oh, she will, she'll feel obligated, and she and alex will likely try to relinquish the deed back to me." Rose said.

"your family has owned that land for several generations and you never used it, why would you allow for it to go to dorothy?" the jester asked curiously.

"why do you think dear?" rose asked in response as they stood in front of the vault door.

"because you want to repay her, for reuniting us, I gave her the castles out of guilt, what your doing is being generous as you always are." The jester said kissing her.

Rose smiled and kissed him passionately for a moment before they were interrupted by a loud banging from the vault door.

"how could they know?" Rose asked pointing her thumb to the door.

"you'd be surprised." The jester said rolling his eyes and waving his wand over the locks.

"I'm sure I wouldn't." Rose said smiling.

"also, if they do try to relinquish the deed back to you, will you take it back?" the jester asked.

"no, because then dorothy will feel at least obligated to use it, but I've already made a change of policy that when it's done that no one is to bother dorothy or alex, it'll be a place where they can actually go to relax, and not be hounded by people." Rose said.

"relax, those words usually fall with she and doesn't coming before it." the jester said.

"exactly, she does what she calls, relaxing, but she won't go to the western castle, I mean sure she was down there with alex yesterday to make sure everything was clean and ready for Alyssa and Terrance's honeymoon, but the odds of them actually staying there is next to nil." Rose said as another loud knock came on the door.

"Okay, okay, don't get impatient we're right outside the door." The jester said.

 _Meanwhile back in the emerald city palace library._

"okay, so we all agreed?" Henry asked.

"yes, it'll take a few days, the royal builders and contractors will work day and night, we'll take care of the rest." Locasta said.

"and I'll get started on the furniture, do not let my son find out, this has to be surprise." Mr. teak said sternly.

"yes sir." They all said.

"but how do we keep him from looking in on you?" Mrs. Teak asked.

"I don't know, just try, I'll come up with something." He replied.

"so, you guys come to an agreement?" Alyssa asked coming in.

"indeed, they did." Betsy and trot said looking up from the triplets.

"good then everything can be set in motion." Alyssa said smiling.

"are they still in the ballroom?" Em asked curiously.

"yes." Alyssa said.

"dancing." Madeline said coming into the library.

Back in the ballroom the two of them were unaware of the audience that suddenly started building up as Madeline had told them what was going on. The two of them were only focused on each other. They moved so gracefully, so beautifully, that Zeb was at a loss for words, as were Ned, Melinda, and Bill, as they had never seen it before. But none of them could say a word anyways. When they eventually came to a stop dorothy embraced alex tightly only to be met with applause which cause them to jump.

"wow, just, wow." Zeb said walking over to the two.

"how long have you guys been standing there?" Dorothy asked.

"about 5 minutes." Madeline said looking at her watch.

"so, you're all done then?" alex asked

"yes." They all said in unison.

"well, Alyssa, what do you think of the set up?" dorothy asked.

Alyssa pushed through the group and looked around, as did Terrance, the two of them spent about ten minutes looking around the tables.

"it's perfect." Alyssa said.

"everything is perfectly spaced, to the centimeter." Terrance said.

"We did our best, it didn't take long surprisingly." Alex said.

"yes, Madeline told us when you two had finished." Eliza said.

"why don't you two take a break? Go for a picnic or something?" Em suggested.

"and leave you all here?" Dorothy asked.

"why not, you two have earned it." Zeb said.

"besides you two spend more time cooped up in this palace than I do." Ozma said smiling.

Dorothy looked at alex for a moment, he glanced back, and they had what could only be described as a silent conversation, not a word was said between the two of them. But the look on their faces said that they were contemplating it. the scepter pinged a rather definitive ping and the two of them turned.

"alright, we'll go, but we won't stay out too long." Dorothy said.


	91. countdown six days to the wedding

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _Six days before the wedding._

Dorothy was now sitting in Brianna's ice cream parlor with alex, it was just the three of them there, so it was rather quiet, and a nice place to have a chat. They were waiting for Jude to show up, he was late, and the scepter was idly making impatient pinging sounds.

"Jude will be here soon, I still can't believe your guy's paths haven't crossed yet." Brianna said.

"we've been quite eager to eventually meet him, but it feels like we just keep missing him by a few moments." Alex said.

"well even if you don't somehow manage to meet him today you'll definitely see him at the wedding." Brianna said smiling as she brought them a bowl of peach ice cream.

"he your date?" alex asked curiously.

"no, no heavens no." Brianna said smiling.

"hey Brianna, has Jude gotten here yet?" Ellie asked as she came in.

"no ellie, he should be here soon though, take a seat, your usual?" Brianna asked.

"yes please." Ellie said taking a seat.

At that moment a man ran into the parlor. he looked about the same age as they were, at least from Dorothy's perspective. He was unusually pale for people dorothy had seen in Oz. he had brownish colored hair and dark hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt and a pair of matching grey slacks. He didn't even acknowledge alex, dorothy or ellie, he just went over to the counter and grabbed the second apron that was there.

"Sorry I'm late." He panted.

"it's alright Jude, it hasn't been that busy today, besides, we have guests." Brianna said gesturing to dorothy and alex.

He looked over to them and took a set of glasses from his pocket, which he put on. When he saw dorothy and alex he was taken by surprise a bit.

"your majesty, I'm sorry I didn't notice" he said bowing low.

"please, just call me dorothy, and please get up." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to him.

"yes, your majest- I mean dorothy, sorry, got a bit carried away." He said getting up.

"it's alright, but I guess you should know, I'm not a fan of formalities." Dorothy said as alex came over.

"oh, hey ellie, haven't seen you here in a while, how are you?" Jude asked turning his attention to her.

Ellie however was not paying attention, she, for no real reason in particular, was writing down everything that was happening. That is, she was until she got to what Jude had just said and looked up.

"Right, sorry, I've been well." Ellie said before going back to add that part in.

"Ellie why are you writing this all down?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"because while she and Glinda can see through each other's eyes, the connection isn't always strong enough to allow her to hear things, so Glinda has been waiting to see how you guys take to Jude." Brianna said.

"he seems like a nice guy, how is he at remembering orders?" alex asked.

"Jude, get ellie's usual." Brianna said.

He nodded and like a shot, he had a bowl and had a scoop of blueberry, a scoop of peach, two scoops of chocolate and a cinnamon stick in it in no time flat.

"impressive, also, that looks good, I'll have to try that at some point." Dorothy said smiling

"it's really good." Ellie said as Jude brought it over.

"Glinda gets the same thing, I've thought about calling it the Glinda special." Brianna said.

"oh, she'll like that I'm sure." Ellie said idly eating and writing.

"by the by what are Alyssa and Terrance up to?" Jude asked curiously.

"looking for ways to distract themselves until the wedding so they aren't too anxious about it." Brianna said, "I wonder what they're doing now?" she added.

"no idea, she and Terrance have been avoiding everyone, dodging the subject at breakfast, but you know that part, they have circles under their eyes, out of their minds with anxiety I assume, yesterday they were jittery as well, and it's been a progressive thing, like an illness." Alex said sighing as he ate.

"someone should have Glinda, or Locasta, or even Alison, to put them under dreamless sleep." Ellie suggested.

"what about you?" Jude asked curiously.

"I don't feel like I'm skilled enough to try, I could end up putting them to sleep for longer than intended, ill only do it if there's a chance ill fail and it'll only last five minutes, it's no use for me to try deliberately to do it right, especially when I don't feel confident about it, I mean, when I'm transporting myself here to oz, I rarely get the height right." Ellie said sighing.

"that's a thing you have to worry about?" Alex asked curiously.

"not usually, but when you're doing it alone it's harder." Ellie said going back to her writing and eating

"how come I never have that problem with the slippers and the scepter?" dorothy asked curiously.

"because those essentially do all the work on their own, the slippers when you click your heels, the scepter, when we can get a lock on it and summon it, once your hands touch it, you get essentially pulled along." Ellie said glancing up for a moment.

"but keeping one's balance upon arrival, takes a lot of practice." Jude said smiling.

"so how come it's just alex and myself that don't seem to be able to learn that?" dorothy asked curiously.

"decent enough question, no idea." Ellie said taking the cinnamon stick from the bowl and biting it.

"okay then, that was enlightening." Alex said finishing as the two of them finished off their ice cream.

At that moment, ellie blinked a few times before turning to dorothy and alex.

"Glinda wants to see you two, I don't know why, but she's got a piece of paper asking me to send you two on her desk." Ellie said.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance before shrugging and getting up.

"well Jude, it was nice meeting you for once, but we should go see what Glinda wants, ellie you gonna stay here?" alex asked.

"only for a little while, just to finish this, I never leave here without doing so." Ellie said putting her notebook away and turning her attention to her treat.

"it's true, we've been here passed closing before because of it." Brianna said smiling.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to Jude and extended a hand.

"I hope we'll meet again before the wedding." She said smiling.

"I'll try to see if I can be around, other than here, I'm not typically allowed to go to the palace." Jude said shaking it.

"not by Ozma's decree I'm sure?" Dorothy asked.

"heavens no, my uncle, doesn't even approve of me working here, but he's slightly intimidated by Glinda, so I've decided not to push my luck." Jude said sighing.

"well, both alex and I need to have our glasses refitted at some point, I'll see if we can't convince him, at least during the off season" dorothy said holding out her hand for the scepter and starting for the door.

"oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." Jude said watching as they walked away.

"not going to stop them." Ellie said giggling.

"by the way, what about your parents, what do they do?" Alex asked curiously.

"both my parents are ironically blind, we moved into my uncle's apartment above the shop when it became too much trouble for me to help them alone." Jude said, "and I say it's ironic for obvious reasons." He added.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." alex said

"don't be, you weren't aware, I don't mind sharing it either, its honestly just an annoyance, you know, when you feel helpless since you can't help the people you care about, it was an accident, that struck them blind, but that's a story for another day, I won't keep you any longer." Jude said sadly.

"hope to see you soon, maybe we'll drop by again before closing if you guys are still here." Dorothy sighed.

"if Glinda allows it." Brianna said.

"right." Dorothy said as she and alex left the parlor.

"jude, you know something?" Brianna asked turning to him.

"depends, what?" he asked going back behind the counter.

"I think that went off without a hitch, and we'll be seeing you around the palace more often." Brianna said smiling.

"that'd be great." He said smiling back.


	92. countdown 5 days

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The next morning, after breakfast, at Glinda's request, dorothy found herself with Madeline, working on her pet project for the wedding, and alex found himself in the ballroom once again, with Alyssa and Terrance teaching them how to dance.

"okay yes, good, positions, now try to mimic my steps." Alex said.

It felt awkward doing the steps alone, but he did rather well. And as he watched Alyssa and Terrance dancing the steps that he and dorothy did many times, he didn't feel the magic he felt between himself and dorothy.

"you know alex, I don't know what it is, but when you and dorothy dance, it's like there's magic forming between you two." Alyssa said smiling.

"so, you noticed as well?" alex asked curiously.

"several times, I think there really is something between you two, but another dead giveaway is that her hair is still getting brighter and brighter, like her mothers." Alyssa said.

"don't let her hear you say that, I worry about her so much, I worry one day the emotions are going to be more than she can handle, and it'll nearly kill her." Alex said sighing.

"she doesn't even look at her own face in the mirror unless she has too." Terrance said.

"so that's not a secret either?" alex asked.

"Madeline only tells us what she thinks we need to know." Alyssa said as she and Terrance finally broke from their positions.

"I'm assuming that isn't much then." Alex said with a chuckle.

"that about sums it up, and I'm fairly certain her 'pet project' for us, is matching hats." Alyssa said.

"would that come as a shock to anyone?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"not remotely, but I want to ask, do you feel it? something, I don't know what, but it feels like there's trouble on the winds, like something is coming." Alyssa asked curiously.

"I never stop having that feeling, sure it's been peaceful around Oz since dorothy got rid of Evanora, but I can't help but feeling things are always far from being over." Alex said sighing.

"never let your guard down then?" Terrance asked.

"I never do, because I know the moment any of us do so, something bad, or borderline stupid is bound to happen." Alex said.

"then I stand by what I've told Glinda, you would make a good soldier." Alyssa said walking over to him.

"thanks, but, you should know I have no intentions on joining either Glinda or Locasta's armies." Alex said.

"For your own sake or for Dorothy's?" they both asked in unison.

"both, I'd rather have a simple life as a carpenter, like the rest of my family before me." Alex said.

"Fair." Alyssa and Terrance said in unison.

"anyways, back to the point, back to practicing." He said.

Meanwhile in Madeline's room, the pet project was indeed matching hats for Alyssa and Terrance. They were simple in design and at the moment, a dull grey. Which dorothy thought was unlike her to do. She had spent a majority of her time there holding some ribbons for her, while the scepter floated idly in a corner, every now and again letting out some noise to relieve the monotony. Jack, Morris, and Wendell were nowhere to be found. And while dorothy found this odd, she didn't really question it.

"you know, when you and alex dance, there's a kind of magic that forms between you two, I don't really know how to describe it." Madeline said taking some of the ribbon from dorothy and tying it over the brim of one of the hats.

"I've felt it, and like you I can't really describe it either." Dorothy said as she watched.

"you know it's been making your hair a bit brighter, right?" Madeline asked curiously.

"yes, I know, everyone's noticed, ever since it got back down passed my ears I've noticed the color has shifted, I really am starting to become more and more like my mother." Dorothy said sighing.

"and that's a bad thing?" Madeline asked taking some more ribbon and tying it in a bow over the brim of the other hat.

"Maddie, you know I don't like thinking about them, but now every time I look in a mirror, I get reminded of her, of both of them, people say I look so much like my mother, and the more it's said, the truer it seems to become, and it hurts." She replied.

"Dorothy, you can't hide from the facts forever, you can't keep bottling back your emotions either, its damaging you and we all know it." Madeline said sighing.

"I know Maddie, and its damaging you as well, because you feel all of my pain." Dorothy said feeling a tiny bit guilty.

"dorothy, I know you tire of hearing this, but you have to let go, sooner or later, because the more you hold this back, the larger the torrent is going to be when the dam finally breaks." Madeline said sighing.

"when it happens, you'll know." Dorothy said sighing.

Madeline sighed once more and shook her head. Taking two fingers and pressing them against her lips, she conjured up a spell dorothy had never seen before. Touching her fingers to one of the hats, immediately the color changed to a shiny black with a white ribbon. She followed suit with the other and it became a similar color the only difference being that it had a yellow bow attached to the black ribbon. She then took a step back to admire her handywork.

"you know, for a first attempt at that spell, I think it went rather well." Madeline said.

"but, how did you do it without your wand?" dorothy asked turning and gesturing to her wand which was on the coffee table.

"residual magic, anyone who uses it or is around anyone who has used magic has at least a little built up inside them, there are a number of ways it can be burned off, one of them is using spells like that one, there's an entire chapter dedicated to it in the book I learned from, if you ever want to borrow it." Madeline said.

"so, the energy really does just build up then?" dorothy asked curiously.

"yes, I know this has been explained to you before as well, usually it takes years for enough to build up to cause any noticeable damage, but you've absorbed a lot in your time here in oz." Madeline said turning to her.

"I'm fully aware of that part, I just didn't realize that casting those powerful spells wasn't enough to burn any of it off." Dorothy said trying to make sense of it.

"until a few seconds ago you didn't even realize that there was such a thing as residual, as far as your knowledge went it was just that over time, exposure to magic can have adverse effects." Madeline said smiling.

"how do you know I have a lot of residual anyways?" dorothy asked curiously.

"because I'm able to draw a small amount from it, whenever you're around, but to get you back down to safer levels so that it doesn't suddenly discharge when you have an emotional outburst, you'd have to take up near permanent residency in Oz, and then spend a lot of time standing in the same room as me." Madeline said walking over to her closet and pulling out two hat boxes.

"and how long would that take?" dorothy asked curiously.

"a couple of years, to perfectly honest, you've absorbed enough energy to the point where, with enough practice, you wouldn't even need the scepter to cast a spell." Madeline said.

This drew a response from the scepter, and it was a rather angry sounding bell noise.

"I don't think it liked hearing that." Dorothy said turning to it.

"most objects wouldn't take well to that I'm sure, but it's true, with enough practice you could spend years using the residual energy built up inside you to cast spells, no scepter required, which is good since alex, as far as any of us are aware, only has a normal amount." Madeline said smiling.

"Maddie, also take into account that I've been hit with dangerously large, and what should have been incredibly fatal blasts of energy, me surviving has been a mix of fate, and sheer dumb luck for the most part." Dorothy sighed as she sat down on the carpet.

"you're right." Was all Madeline said as she boxed up the hats

"I know I am, that's the part I'm not entirely fond of, Maddie, I know I could cause some considerable damage if I let my emotions get the better of me, it's one of the reasons I try to repress them best I can, not that I would admit that to anyone." Dorothy said fiddling with a piece of ribbon.

"technically speaking, you still haven't, but it's not news to any of us either, Glinda, Ozma, Locasta, heck even Cassandra have all talked about it at one point or another, like I said, it's only a matter of time before the floodgates burst and we all know it." Madeline said squatting down in front of her.

"thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"any time." Madeline said smiling widely as she got back up and began cleaning her workspace.

Dorothy sighed and shook her head, pushing herself back to her feet. She walked over to the table and set the ribbons she had been holding neatly back into their box. She then held out her hand for the scepter and it immediately flew to her. As her hands closed around it Madeline grabbed her wrist.

"you feel it don't you?" Madeline asked curiously.

"feel what?" dorothy asked in response.

"I don't know, it feels like something is coming though, I don't know what." Madeline said sighing.

"I've mainly been focused on the wedding, you know that Maddie, but if something is coming, lets pray it waits until at least after the wedding to rear its head." Dorothy said sighing/

Madeline said nothing, she simply shook her head and returned to her work. Dorothy shook her head as well and left the room, starting in the direction of the ballroom to check on alex.


	93. four days

**Disclaimer, the usual**

 _Four days until the wedding._

It had been rather uneventful and peaceful for a majority of the day. As the afternoon slowly creeped in, dorothy, alex, Ellie, Alyssa, and Terrance, all found themselves at the clearing that dorothy preferred to frequent with a picnic lunch. What had compelled them to go there, none of them were sure. But it was a relaxing place to sit, rest, and lose one's self to the sounds of the fauna of the area. They had to walk to the clearing through a short cut from the forest as marshal mallow was still at candy county. And to their surprise, the clearing wasn't far off from the yellow brick road, a good ten-minute walk away. For a few moments they sat in silence, the scepter floating silently a few feet away from them, glowing brightly until Alyssa broke the silence.

"it's so peaceful out here, isn't it?" Alyssa asked.

"it's why I like coming here, been a while though, I haven't felt as much need to distance myself to relax recently." Dorothy said smiling and resting her head on Alex's lap.

"and we appreciate that, its much less for us to worry about if you actually stay in the city instead of running off on your own." Terrance said getting glared at by everyone.

"as much as that was uncalled for, Terrance is right, a lot can happen when one runs off on their own, specially here in Oz, you never know what's hiding behind a tree." Alex said looking dorothy in the eyes.

"I know, I know, and its irresponsible for me to do so, I've heard this speech at least ten times already." Dorothy said.

"Well fortunately all of us are armed, so at least we're ready if for whatever reason we get attacked." Ellie said as she made smoke formations in the air with her wand.

"I wish I had brought my sketch pad, I haven't really done too many sketches of the clearing, since I can't see it from my window." Dorothy said.

"we could arrange for that to be changed you know." Ellie said smiling.

"no thanks, the palace is easy enough to get lost in without me having to find out where I'm supposed to be going." Dorothy said.

"actually, I think Ozma has three separate suites reserved specifically for you in the palace, no idea why though since you always seem comfy enough in your own room, well, at least three, don't quote me on that." Ellie said.

"and you guys were going to tell me this when?" dorothy asked curiously.

"well its never really come up before, one of them is huge, expanded by magic, you could probably fit the entire library in it, another is reserved specifically for clothes, and I'm not sure what the third in the list is reserved for." Ellie said counting them off.

"honestly, dorothy could have first pick of any room in the palace, and it has hundreds more than any of us have actually taken the time to look at, and no one would contest her." Alyssa said.

"Alex were you aware of this?" Dorothy asked glancing up at him.

"surprisingly, no I'm just as in the dark as you are, though I do know there are more floors to the palace than what we've seen, and beyond what should logically be possible, at least by yours and my standards." Alex said stroking her hair.

"alex, considering everything we've seen so far, logic as we know it isn't even adequate anymore." Dorothy said sighing.

"Fair enough." Alex said sighing.

"the palace was always the emerald palace, the wizard only commissioned for the emerald city to be built around it, as well as the yellow brick road, building it was the hard part and there are still areas that drop off into ravines, one time there were full bridges, but the witches rather took their toll on the lands." Alyssa said.

"but at least we've gotten the west mostly restored, its back to what Glinda said it used to be." Alyssa said.

"I was thinking of maybe giving Glinda the suggestion of putting a vacation house there, maybe a few miles away from Dorothy's castle, the issue would be getting a permit to build on that land because one not only would I have to get one from Ozma, but dorothy would actually have to learn how to fill out the paper work required as well." Ellie said.

"Why is that a problem?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Because you refuse to go there." Ellie, Alyssa and Terrance said in unison.

"okay, I get the point, I'll have to look in on it, but that's also built on a rather big if, and that's If your sister allows you to even do such a thing." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you could build a decent sized house in Oz, with the proper help, in less than a full week, the biggest road blocks tend to be getting the proper paperwork in order." Alyssa said smiling.

"and you would know that because?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm on Glinda's list of people who are proper help, that and our father is an architect." Alyssa said.

"so, your mother does what exactly?" Ellie asked curiously.

"She's a housewife at the moment, she was a teacher, but after Elena and I joined Glinda's army, she retired, I think just to spite us." Alyssa said.

"she's not going to cause trouble during the wedding, is she?" ellie asked worriedly.

"If she does, Elena, Terrance and I have agreed to have her escorted out by guards, at least she doesn't object to our marriage, but the moment she goes off on one of her rants, she's out." Alyssa said assuredly.

"but she's your mother, can't you put up with her antics for at least one day?" ellie asked.

"preaching to the choir ellie, I've been saying that a lot but they're both hell bent on getting her out of there if she so much as utters a word about discontent of them." Terrance said.

"because when she goes off, she really goes off, and I hate her for it." Alyssa said sighing.

Hearing this made dorothy sigh. She couldn't understand it, she wasn't sure if it was because she didn't really get a chance know her own parents, or for some other reason she wasn't entirely sure of. But she didn't like it when people spoke bad about their own parents. Ellie and Glinda, Alex, Mr. Teak, Alyssa and Elena, Donna and Kelly, and a few others, all were discontent with either one or both of their parents. She wanted to say that they should be glad that they had them around. She didn't though for fear of provoking.

"dorothy, I know that face, I don't like it either, what are you thinking about?" alex asked snapping her out of her thoughts

"Hmm? What?" dorothy asked shaking her head to clear it.

"You were getting thoughtful again, what's on your mind?" alex asked curiously.

"oh, nothing important." Dorothy said

"I'm sure she'll tell you later alex, in private, we can get the information from hatter if need be." Ellie said teasingly.

"really ellie, holding that over my head?" Dorothy asked pushing herself into a sitting position and looking at her.

"what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Ellie asked curiously.

"oh, a kind one I think is the answer I'm looking for, but it's a fair point." Dorothy said.

"so, will you tell us?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I'll tell alex, later, in private, then if he chooses to, he can tell you guys." Dorothy said sighing and setting herself down again.

"then I'll be going to Maddie later and asking her." Ellie said giggling.

"if you must, but don't think she'll play either." Dorothy said smiling.

"you know, its just passed lunch time, we brought a small picnic with us and none of us are eating, can we get to that part?" Terrance asked.

Everyone shared a laugh at this before grabbing the basket and setting up. as they ate Alyssa sat in thought, this was a look dorothy hadn't seen before.

"Alyssa are you alright?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"yea, I was just thinking." Alyssa said smiling.

"about?" Alex asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"well, not really thinking, per say, but picturing you two, when you eventually standing where Terrance and I will be, getting married yourself." Alyssa said causing both dorothy and alex to nearly choke on their sandwiches.

"now, Alyssa, don't rush things, that could be an eternity away." Dorothy said looking at alex teasingly.

"besides, I don't have her aunt and uncle's blessing to marry her, and besides, all things considered, we're still too young." Alex said

"not in Oz." Alyssa said smiling.

"yes, we know that, ace was telling me that a few weeks back." Dorothy said sighing as she cuddled into alex.

"I see, and why was she researching this?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"she grabs whatever books she can find I think, everything is adequate reading material for her." Ellie said.

"thank you ellie." Dorothy said starting to doze a bit in the heat.

"you tired?" Alyssa asked noticing this.

"while this clearing is cooler than being in the sun, its easy to relax and doze." Dorothy said.

"relax, that's not a word we usually associate with you." Ellie said giggling.

"I know, usually I'm worried about everything else going on around me, or worse, someone trying to kill me and enslave everyone in Oz." Dorothy said stretching.

"well, you could always take a proper vacation, I know of some places you and alex could go to in Winkie country to relax, maybe get some sun." Alyssa said smiling.

"and our castle is always open to you." Ellie added.

"I thought it was just Glinda's?" alex asked curiously.

"its been in our family for years, eventually it'll be mine to control, hopefully not due to the circumstances that put Glinda in control." Ellie said sighing.

"yes, hopefully Glinda eventually gets to have a quiet retirement." Terrance said.

"well, its not like its hard to have a quiet retirement in Oz." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"hey that's not for the lack of trying." Alex said as dorothy leaned against him.

"speaking of quiet, I'm still surprised how well Zeb has taken to life in Oz." Ellie said.

"he isn't, he's still moderately confused about it, but too nice to say anything." Alex said stroking Dorothy's hair.

"she's not really falling asleep, is she?" ellie asked curiously.

"seems so, though I can't say I'm shocked she and I were up at maybe two o'clock, the scepter started acting up, and quite frankly I'm surprised that it didn't wake up any of you." Alex said sighing.

"well it has been quiet so far, but, now I'm curious, how much sleep have either of you gotten these past few days?" Ellie asked curiously.

"me, not much, dorothy, about the same." Alex said sighing.

"why?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Because of the scepter mostly, ever since it started making noise it honestly hasn't stopped, hardly a few moments of peace and its driving me mad." Alex said looking at it.

"well, what time is it now?" Ellie asked curiously.

Alex shrugged and took out his watch. Still blackened from when he had been struck by lightning, he could hear it ticking but wasn't sure how accurate it was.

"nearly half past two unless my watch is wrong." He said holding it his ear.

"alex, why do you keep that thing?" Terrance asked curiously

"because it's still a perfectly good watch." Alex said winding it up.

"well, if dorothy is falling asleep, I think we should get back to the city, as much as I'd like to nap in this clearing, my gut is telling me we shouldn't stick around." Alyssa said starting to clear up.

"Honestly, I have to agree with that, but at least we won't need to walk back, the scepter has been glowing since we got here, to give us some convenience." Dorothy said lazily getting up.

"yes, I noticed that, I think it was Madeline's idea." Alyssa said looking over at it

"well this was nice, perhaps we can do this again after you two get back from your honeymoon." Alex suggested.

"perhaps, if Glinda doesn't have other plans, and knowing her, it's likely." Alyssa said as she placed everything back into the basket.

When this was done they walked over to the scepter. Dorothy and alex placed their hands on it first and it began glowing brightly and humming. Within another moment Alyssa, Terrance, and ellie had their hands on the scepter, and another moment later they were off back to the chambers.


	94. three days

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

The next morning, after breakfast, dorothy found herself in the chambers with alex and Ozma. The scepter was floating in the corner.

"so, Alyssa is working on her speech for the wedding, are you two going to say anything?" Ozma asked.

"I'm sure we'll be asked to, alex has taken the liberty of writing up some note cards." Dorothy said smiling.

"yes, that we probably won't use, but make a great baseline." Alex said taking the stack from his pocket

"yes, well, Terrance said the same thing at breakfast remember?" Ozma said smiling.

"yep." Alex replied.

"honestly I'm a tad nervous." Dorothy said.

"because its your second royal wedding or because you're attending it as a royal?" Ozma asked curiously.

"both mainly." Dorothy replied.

"does this qualify as a Royal wedding?" Alex asked.

"it can be if we say it is." Ozma said causing alex to roll his eyes.

"your majesty?" Em asked coming into the chamber chuckling.

"yes, auntie em?" dorothy said rolling her eyes

"Alyssa and Terrance need you two, in the ballroom." Em said.

Dorothy looked at alex and nodded. Alex got up and helped her to her feet. They both held out their hand for the scepter. It let out an exciting sounding ping and met both their hands at the same time. As they left em turned to Ozma and smiled.

"is it true, what I heard from Ellie? That you are going to merge Glinda and Locasta's armies?" Em asked curiously.

"yes, it is Emily, and that's not the only part about it, the girls commissioned something from the Nome king for the two of them, and I don't even know what it is." Ozma said smiling.

"they commissioned something from Roquat? Does Glinda know?" Em asked curiously.

"she just found out this morning, its too late for her to do anything about it now, the commission is finished according to a rock fairy that appeared this morning, but like I said we don't know what it is that the girls commissioned we just know that whatever it is, it's big." Ozma said smiling a big goofy looking grin.

"something tells me you know more than you're letting on." Em said smiling.

"ellie has been blocking out her sister over the last year to prevent Glinda from finding out what Roquat was making for them, but whatever it is, its not small, and its not crystal." Ozma said.

"sounds like we'll be in for quite the surprise alongside Alyssa and Terrance." Em said.

"yes, yes we will." Ozma said giggling.

In Ellie's room however, she was meeting with Elena, Ellie had her eyes closed but was writing some things down almost perfectly.

"you know Glinda will never approve of our commission." Elena said.

"its too late for her to say anything about it, it's finished, and there's nothing she can do about it now." Ellie said smiling.

"I know, it's exciting isn't it?" Elena asked giggling.

"Welcome to the club." Ellie said opening her eyes.

"blocked her out?" Elena asked.

"completely." Ellie said smiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"it's open!" ellie shouted.

The door opened and Alison and Zeb and walked in.

"told you she'd be here." Zeb said.

"quiet." Alison said getting irritated.

"Alison, Zeb, did you two need something?" Ellie asked.

"Actually, we're here for Elena, Alyssa needs her in the ballroom." Zeb said.

"I didn't actually think you'd be here, we're supposed to be trying to keep secrets from Glinda, she found out this morning we commissioned something from Roquat, but she's still unaware what it is, and now Glinda is starting to pry." Alison said.

"I've blocked her out, also look at my bedside table." Ellie said pointing to it.

On the bedside table there was a pink crystal that was glowing bright.

"I see, clever." Alison said.

"what is it?" Zeb asked curiously.

"keeps Glinda from looking in on this room in her crystal ball." Alison said taking a compendium from her pocket and handing it to zeb.

"okay, and what's this?" zeb asked curiously.

"a pocket compendium, it'll give you a basic understanding of magic, dorothy has one as well." Elena said.

"as does alex, and Aislynn, and many others around here, dorothy has used it as light reading material every now and again." Madeline said appearing in the room causing them all to jump.

"Hatter would you stop doing that, sooner or later you're going to cause someone's heart to stop by doing that." Ellie said catching her breath.

"ellie, how long have we been trying to get her to stop doing that?" Alison asked.

"ever since she moved into the city I think." Ellie said as she watched Elena get up and leave the room.

"and what makes you think she'll stop now, she's one of them most powerful self-taught sorceresses in Oz, but she's also not completely bound to the conventional laws of magic either." Alison said.

"well neither are dorothy and alex, so you're essentially making a moot point." Madeline said.

"what are you three talking about?" Zeb asked.

"this falls under that list of things that are difficult to explain." Alison said.

"I see, um, short version?" Zeb asked curiously.

"the scepter obeys both dorothy and alex, fully, which shouldn't technically be possible." Ellie said.

"why not?" Zeb asked.

"well, I'll use my self and my sister as a prime example, I can use my own wand, but if I tried to cast a spell using my sister's wand I would either get zapped, the spell wouldn't work, or it would backfire rather explosively, because I'm not the one it recognizes as its master or mistress, the scepter, if any of us try to touch it without one of them handing it to us, will zap us, quite painfully." Ellie said picking up the paper she had been writing on and blowing on the ink gently to help it dry faster.

"the same thing happens with the slippers, alex is the only person who can remove them from her at the present time without them zapping us, well, I can, but only if I'm wearing some special gloves." Madeline said.

"yes, I've been meaning to ask, what are those gloves made from anyways?" Alison asked turning to her.

"they were made by the seamstress using special materials." Madeline said smiling.

"okay, so, do you know what makes dorothy and alex so different?" Zeb asked curiously.

"no, we don't, but the scepter hasn't always acted the way it currently is either, it never made noise until recently, which is rare for any object of power, however the scepter has always had a mind of its own all things considered." Alison said sighing and plopping down on ellie's bed.

"dorothy is a rather special case, in many respects." Madeline said.

"well you know more about her than anyone else here." Ellie said.

"I know, but even I can't explain a lot of this, by all logic the scepter should only obey one of them, not both." Madeline said.

"so basically, how things go with dorothy and alex, shouldn't be possible?" Zeb asked

"by all known laws of magic, yes, and the laws of magic to us are what the laws of physics are to you guys." Madeline said.

"I see." Zeb said still incredibly confused.

"it's a lot to grasp, in time you'll likely come to understand it better." Alison said.

"I hope so, because at the moment, just trying to understand is a bit of a headache." Zeb said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Meanwhile at the ballroom Alyssa and Terrance were working on their speeches for the wedding. With dorothy, alex, and Elena as their audience.

"well, it sounds pretty, but why go off a script?" Elena asked.

"because I don't think either of us would be able to remember this off the top of our heads." Alyssa said.

"I see, so you two are nervous of making a fool of yourselves at your own wedding, I'm fairly certain no one will notice." Elena said smiling,

"Elena aren't you supposed to give a speech as well?" alex asked curiously.

"yes, but I know exactly what I'm going to say." Elena said smiling.

"and what's that?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"For me to know, and you to wait till the reception to find out." Elena said smiling teasingly.

"you two are going to make a speech, right?" Terrance asked.

"if you want us to." Dorothy said.

"we want you to." Alyssa and Terrance quickly said.

At that moment a small dove flew into the ball room and dropped and envelope on Alyssa's lap. Alyssa sighed and picked it up. Dorothy recognized the seal on the back as the one Rose used to seal her letters.

"that reminds me, you guys did invite Rose and the jester to your wedding, right?" Dorothy asked.

"of course, we did, I wonder what she wants." Elena said watching her sister open the envelope.

Alyssa read through it quickly. The project they had set up was done, the house for dorothy and alex was finished. She smiled and chuckled.

"they'll be one of the first people here I take it?" Alex asked.

"I think that honor will likely go to Cassandra, who will be here before any of us have even noticed." Alyssa said folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"well, what was the letter about?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"nothing important, at least, not to you three, I just asked her for some advice." Alyssa said.

"Aren't small things like that, what we have the potion bottles for?" Alex asked curiously.

"well, sort of, the potion bottles vary in strength and duration that they last, one may last a few minutes, others may last a few hours requiring you to dispel the connection manually." Alyssa said.

"its not worth it if you aren't sure how long the conversation is going to last, because the potions are a bit of a lottery." Terrance said.

"well anyways back to the point that we're here for, the speech, it does sound great, but I feel like it would be better if you just ad-lib it." Elena said smiling.

"you think so sis?" Alyssa asked curiously

"I know so sis, you two will be brilliant." Elena said before getting up and whispering something into her sister's ear.

Meanwhile in Glinda's room she was working on a potion, with Emma assisting her.

"Emma can you hand me the pink bottle on the shelf, not the large one the tiny one." Glinda asked.

"yes ma'am, got it." Emma said handing it to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask what's in the large one." Glinda said smiling.

"I know its an energy potion and by the looks of it you've been using more than you should." Emma said giggling.

"now that's a bit personal isn't it?" Glinda asked chuckling.

"not if its just us, and not if it's true, besides I saw the hatter give it to you and I saw you drink half the bottle, why do you put yourself through this?" Emma asked.

"what, keeping myself awake?" Glinda asked tapping some of the contents of the bottle into the cauldron.

"well yes, but you're trying to pry into your sister's business, you're trying mix up a large, powerful batch of the mirror potion." Emma said.

"well she did go behind my back and commission something for Alyssa and Terrance from Roquat." Glinda said sighing.

"no, your army went behind your back, likely because they didn't think you'd approve, but what's using a powerful variant on the mirror potion going to accomplish?" Emma asked.

"oh, you'd be surprised I'm sure, you'll understand when your older." Glinda said sighing.

"Glinda, I'm old enough to know that other people's surprises should stay just that, besides, do you really think either dorothy or Alyssa would approve of you attempting to pry into your sister's business?" Emma asked smiling handing Glinda a little green bottle.

"no at all, why do you ask?" Glinda asked taking the bottle and looking over its contents before taking the cork out.

"Because we're standing right here?" Dorothy said.

This made Glinda jump and drop the bottle into the cauldron causing the entire thing to start emitting an acrid smelling black smoke that smelled similar to burning hair.

"Glinda do you really have to go prying every time someone goes behind your back?" Alyssa asked walking into the room.

"of course not, but it gives me something to do." Glinda said starting to clean up her mess.

"also, Glinda, I do have to complain again, half a bottle of that potion at a time, is not healthy." Alyssa said picking it up.

"its her third bottle this week." Madeline said appearing in the room.

"Maddie, I forbid you from giving Glinda anymore of that potion, and that is a royal order." Dorothy said sternly.

"also, how do you always know when to jump into the conversation, because it's not just ones that Dorothy's around." Alex said.

"that's for me to know and you guys never to find out." Madeline said smiling.

"is it because it's something I wouldn't approve?" dorothy asked curiously.

"nope, but ill explain it to you after the blue moon festival is over, oh, and can I borrow your moon tear?" Madeline asked curiously.

"Madeline, no, I strictly forbid that, dorothy won't be able to control it if you charge with the blue moonlight." Glinda said.

"I assume this is a, we'll explain later situation?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"very much so." Glinda said smiling.

Madeline smiled and took the bottle from Alyssa.

"Glinda, I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with dorothy, yes its wrong that I'm giving you this stuff, but its even worse that you're drinking half a bottle at a time, in one go." Madeline said handing the bottle to dorothy.

"do you mind if I try some of this?" alex asked curiously.

"alex, consider that question for a second." Dorothy said.

"besides, what would you need it for?" Emma asked curiously.

"alex is a natural insomniac, he's awake while I'm asleep, he's awake while I'm awake." Dorothy said sighing and handing him the bottle.

"hey, I can't help that." Alex said chuckling and uncorking the bottle.

"you know, if I put that in a cauldron and added one more ingredient it would quite a potent sleeping potion, not as potent as poppy essence, mind you but potent enough." Madeline said.

"what color?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"a rather pale blue." Madeline said smiling.

"I swear Maddie your grin gets wider every time you smile." Dorothy said shivering.

"a bit like that doll you hid away years ago." Madeline asked.

Dorothy shivered at this point. That doll gave her the creeps, Eliza had brought it up once in conversation having found it once before. The memory of her mother giving her that doll resurfaced for less than a second and she shook it off fast.

"alright, Maddie, you did that on purpose, you know I hate thinking about that more than I hate remembering that doll gave me the creeps when I was little." Dorothy said.

"I know it did, I almost took the liberty of starting my own doll collection, just to see how you would react." Madeline said.

"that's absolutely bonkers Maddie, who would waste their time creating a doll collection just for the benefit of one person?" Emma asked curiously.

"hers truly." Alex said taking a swig for the bottle then offering some to dorothy.

"no thanks alex, maybe the night of the wedding, but not today." Dorothy said taking the bottle from him and handing it to Madeline.

"anyways I got a response from rose." Alyssa said.

"oh, good, did she tell you anything good?" Glinda asked curiously.

"everything I wanted to hear, yes." Alyssa said smiling.

"so, where did you leave Elena?" Madeline asked.

"back to the sick wing." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, do you know what ellie commissioned from Roquat?" Emma asked curiously

"if I did it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Alyssa said.

"fair enough." Emma said.

"anyways, what brought you three down here anyways, and where's Terrance?" Glinda asked curiously.

"he's talking with Locasta, I figured you might go prying, so we came here." Alyssa said sighing.

"well, that's not really something you figure, glinda, like dorothy doesn't really like things being done behind her back." Madeline said.

"I assume you knew about ellie's idea?" Dorothy asked.

"guilty as charged, anyways, Alyssa, did you find the right shade of lipstick to match your dress?" Madeline asked.

"not yet Madeline, but I've still got two full days to do so." Alyssa said.

"well, come to my room later, I'm sure I can find you the right shade, I have hundreds." Madeline said smiling.

"noted." Alyssa said smiling.

"anyways, dorothy, alex, come with me, there's something I want to show you two, something ive been working on." Madeline said taking both of the by the wrist and dragging them away.

"Maddie, wait, where are we going?" Dorothy asked.

"Into a construct." Madeline said smiling wide.


	95. 2 days pt 1

**Disclaimer, the usual**

 _Countdown two days._

The construct Madeline had created was inside a painting of a country house on a lush green hill with a large river and a row boat in the front yard. A house with red walls and doors outside, deceptively bigger on the inside and beautifully furnished. However, Madeline then left them in there without much of an explanation.

" _It's a beautiful countryside Maddie." Alex said picking up a lily from a vase._

" _indeed, it is, dorothy, you look puzzled, why?" Madeline asked curiously._

" _Maddie, this is all nice, but I have to ask, because this has been bugging me ever since Glinda trapped alex, Jon and I in that castle with the shifting rooms, what exactly is a construct?" dorothy asked._

" _a construct, well, the best way to explain a construct is to be inside one, which lucky for us we are." Madeline said picking a few flowers and handing them to dorothy._

 _Dorothy smiled and took a sniff of them, they smelled beautiful, but not like what her mind told her that they should._

" _Madeline, she does pose a good question." Alex said._

" _well, I've been working on this one for quite a while making it stable for use, well, this is my most recent, most of mine are used for storage." Madeline said._

" _stable?" dorothy and alex asked worriedly._

" _yes, stable, when a construct is created, big small or somewhere in between it starts out as kind of an inky void where your imagination can come to life if you want it, go into a construct, and its essentially the perfect hiding place, once you get one stable, it'll last as long as reality does as far as anyone can tell, though lack of use will make it start to fade, it cant destroy anything that was put there by someone, only the stuff that was created by it, like say, I wanted a crate here." Madeline said taking out her wand._

 _She waved it a few times and suddenly a crate started forming on the grass, bit by bit, it was like it was just being willed into existence, and in fact, it was. However, she stopped just before the lid to it was completely formed._

" _why'd you stop it?" alex asked curiously._

" _to demonstrate, because its unfinished its unstable, and will slowly start fading away, now if I put a hat or a load of fabric in this crate, it would just fall out and likely roll down the hill into the river, but the stuff would never fade away because I brought it in, however it also can work in reverse, say I made a smaller crate, one I could carry on my own, and took it out of the construct, then it would become part of our world, and never fade away, however there are actual limits to that. The castle that Glinda created had a closed magical loop, everything would reset regardless and go back to the way it was when you arrived if you left the room for long enough, but if you were to take something out of the construct with you it would stop acting like that, it was a rule set into the place with the idea in mind to stop people from creating constructs and abusing it for infinite materials and resources." Madeline said smiling as she tucked her wand in her sleeve_

" _and say the construct did start fading?" dorothy asked curiously._

" _anything that was physically brought in would just kinda float around in the blackness, however a construct with a base shape like say based around a painting made from a special type of paint, would be easier to make stable than just trying to will a full construct into existence." Madeline said._

" _I assume it requires a lot of magical energy then?" Alex asked._

" _Yes, and it can be very draining if you make something large like this place, as I said, most of my constructs are used for storage, this place was more of a pet project of mine, a place to come to and relax." She replied._

" _well it's a beautiful country side landscape." Alex said_

" _yes, it was just something I came up with one afternoon, anyways, the great thing about constructs, is that, once they're established, at least if you have a base shape like say aforementioned painting, you could go as far as destroy the painting and the construct would be fine so long as its completely stable." Madeline said smiling._

" _how do you know when its stable?" dorothy asked._

" _when it stops taking in magic and it starts pooling up around you with really no where to go." Madeline replied._

" _but how did we get in here in the first place, we came in through your bedroom door didn't we?" Alex asked._

" _yes, that's where this comes into play." Madeline said holding up what appeared to be a key._

 _The key was made of what appeared to be gold, a simple looking key apart from a large crystal at the top._

" _I assume, based off everything I've seen that the key is somehow connected to this construct?" Dorothy asked._

" _yes, this key, is essentially like a skeleton key, any lock that its placed in, that door becomes a temporary portal into the construct, I actually do plan on making one for you two to use, it'll take a few hours to do, so in the meantime, you two have fun, enjoy some proper alone time together, I'll be back eventually." Madeline said taking out her wand again and vanishing._

That was the previous afternoon, however, and now it was early the next morning and dorothy woke on the couch she and alex had fallen asleep on instead of making their way to the bedroom. Alex's reading glasses were resting crookedly on his nose. He had taken the liberty, after dorothy had nodded off, to grab a blanket Madeline had left out for them. The book he had been reading her sat on his lap. She giggled and stretched, before going to where Madeline had placed the kitchen. Grabbing the bowl of fruit from the island counter, she smiled and went back out into the sitting room to find alex slowly waking up.

"so, sleep well?" dorothy asked offering him the bowl.

"surprisingly." Alex said adjusting his reading glasses and picking up the book, reading over the page to assure it was the one he had been reading, and marked it.

"I'm rather surprised to not find Maddie sitting in one of the chairs, loudly sipping on a cup of tea." Dorothy said smiling sitting down next to him.

"perhaps she really is letting us have some alone time, proper alone time." Alex said taking a few grapes and kissing her cheek.

"that or she's trying to make sure our copy of the key is a _perfect_ replica." Dorothy said smiling.

"well, you know what, let's say you and I check the cupboards, make ourselves a picnic, pack for mads and jack too, and go down the rivers away to the bank Maddie said was good for a picnic." Alex suggested

"did she say that?" dorothy asked, "I hadn't been listening when she started rambling, it was giving me a headache."

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting it." Alex said smiling.

"well I don't see why not, you me, and a boat…do you even know how to use a rowboat?" dorothy asked

"dorothy, I imagine you'd be quite shocked by what I know how to do, but yes, I do know how to row, it's not something I have to do often, but I can and have rowed before." Alex said.

"impressive, you'll have to teach me sometime." Dorothy said looking at a map of Oz on the wall.

"I see you noticed the map, its larger than Glinda's but its got area's where Madeline has had customers, the one area that gets me is that dark circle there, what does that red ink she put on there say?" Alex asked getting up.

Getting up they both walked over to the map. There was a large black spot that appeared to be done intentionally with ink. Under it in small read ink that you could probably see for about 6 feet were the words ' _avoid at all costs'._ this rather troubled dorothy, as if something bothered Madeline it should very much bother her.

"its in between munchkin country, and Gilikin, if this map were properly scaled I'd say less than a mile or so of the university." Alex said shrugging.

"honestly that wouldn't surprise me but why blot it out with ink and a warning label?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Dunno, its Maddie we're talking about, so it could be any number of reasons." Alex said.

 _Meanwhile in Emerald City._

In Madeline's room, she was still working on the copy of the key for dorothy and alex, she had completely lost track of the time and hadn't slept a wink. As Jack woke up and saw Madeline with her work goggles still on, working on making the copy of the key completely perfect. He sighed and looked at his pocket watch.

"um, mads?" Jack asked.

"yes jack?" Madeline asked.

"you are aware its around 7 in the morning?" Madeline asked.

"what? Really? Funny how the time flies when you're focused on your work." Madeline said flicking up the shades on her goggles and looking at her own watch.

"didn't you leave dorothy and alex in the construct?" Jack asked worriedly.

"yes…whoops, well its completely set up for people to live in comfortably, Em and Henry said it would be fine, they deserve some alone time every now and again." Madeline said smiling and flicking down her goggles.

"I see, I assume we'll get them around lunch then?" Jack asked yawning.

"yes, Morris! Wendell!" Madeline shouted.

"yes boss?" they both said appearing.

"how are things at home?" Madeline asked.

"as orderly as ever, they're preparing a large tea party for the first night of the festival." Morris said smiling.

"I see, well, can you two use the crystal in the corner to make sure dorothy and alex aren't like panicking or something, the connection between dorothy and I is rather weak between the construct, I imagine it's because I created it and it used a lot of my power to make." Madeline said.

"so, your heart is stopping?" Jack asked.

"thankfully no, I wouldn't have let them stay, because dorothy would feel the same pain of that, and I could not in good conscience do that to her, I could easily temporarily sever the connection, but both of our hearts would stop, so I could only do it here in Oz, and the moment we touched the connection would reestablish itself." Madeline said.

"how do you know that?" Wendell asked curiously.

"mother nature told me, it's how I know that if she's dying, I'll start losing my color, and be in agonizing pain. "Madeline said sighing.

"I'm a tad bothered by the fact you felt the need to know that." Jack said.

"of all the things I've done, that's the one that bothers you?" Madeline asked chuckling.

"funny isn't it?" jack replied.

"not really, anyways, I wanted to know more about the connection between us, and she was the only one I could think of that would know." Madeline said.

"oh right…well, how's the key coming?" jack asked.

"almost done, just a few more minor adjustments and it'll perfect, now if you could leave me be, I'd appreciate it." Madeline said smiling and returning to her work

Meanwhile in the library, Terrance and Alyssa were reading, they hadn't slept a wink either.

"two more days, exciting isn't it?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"wedding jitters? Oh yes, very exciting." Terrance said just as nervously.

"so…breakfast?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"honestly, I'm not all that hungry, but I guess we should at least try." Terrance said.

"I feel the same, but we should at least try." Alyssa said getting up and stretching.

Terrance smiled and kissed his bride to be before taking her hand and departing from the library with her.

 _Meanwhile in the Nome Kingdom._

Underneath Oz, the Nomes, and their King were busy at work building Ellie's commission.

" now can you assure me it will indeed fly?" Roquat asked one of the Nomes.

"so long as the crystal remains in tact and the field around it isn't breached, it could fly till the end of time itself." The Nome assure him.

"Good, good, it's been a long time coming, making a proper sky ship, designed for war, but not likely going to be used for it." Roquat said smiling.

Before them stood a large metal airship, shaped like a regular ship but with a rather self-explanatory feature. It was large on the outside, and on the inside, it was even larger and could fit likely all of emerald city, with each person having a full 5 by 5-foot area to themselves.

"almost indestructible, can fly above the clouds, could probably be seen for miles once you get it aloft." Another Nome shouted.

"quite good, very good, now if you'll excuse me I have some other bits of business I need to attend to, making sure Ruggedo isn't getting into any trouble." Roquat said sighing and walking out.

 **Well that's part one, yes, air ships, in all honesty I wasn't entirely sure how to work this last part in as it had been in my mind since I started writing the story in the first place. I wrote that the girls had planned a surprise for Alyssa and Terrance but didn't elaborate further, as dragging the surprise on too long didn't seem like a good way to go.**


	96. two days pt2

**Disclaimer, you know**

As the afternoon rolled around, dorothy and alex found themselves rowing down the construct's river with a picnic basket. As alex slowly rowed dorothy took the time to take in the beautiful landscape. It was lush and green. A place dorothy found ideal to relax. However, there was something gnawing at the back of her mind

"you know, there's something rather familiar about this place." Dorothy said as she looked around.

"yes, it does feel like that doesn't it, I wonder what mads based this place off." Alex said.

"well, that's the problem, it doesn't look like any place I've seen in Oz, or at home." Dorothy said sighing and leaning back in the boat.

"well, perhaps it's an amalgamation of both? I mean I don't know of any rivers near our town." Alex said.

"I know of one, but its rather far, off…" dorothy said trailing off.

"you don't have to go on." Alex said.

"thank you." Dorothy replied smiling.

"the willows look beautiful, even though this is more of a spring country side than a summer countryside, colors are too vibrant. Too bright for it." Alex said as they passed by some.

"that's a bit nitpicky isn't it?" Dorothy asked giggling.

"yep, but its true." Alex said as they came up to the bank.

Alex smiled, stood up, helped dorothy out of the boat and they both set up on the bank for their picnic. Has they spread out the blanket, dorothy looked around and smiled.

"it could do with some wildlife, maybe some birds and butterflies." Dorothy said smiling.

"I can do that you know, well sort of, creating wildlife in a construct is rather risky, creating life in general in a construct is rather risky." Madeline said as she appeared through a door that appeared in the hill side.

"ah, Maddie, how good of you to join us." Alex said.

"I'm here too, what's this you two have set up? A picnic?" jack asked coming in behind her.

"yes, care to join us?" dorothy asked tossing him a sandwich.

"you two did all this yourself?" Madeline asked sounding impressed.

"spent most of the morning doing so, I thought you'd have known." Dorothy said sounding a bit bothered.

"connection between us is weak here in the construct, most of the power that went into creating kinda blocks it, like radio interference." Madeline said smiling.

"I wasn't aware of that." Dorothy said.

"it's never come up before now." Alex and jack said in unison.

"besides, you'd have no real reason to know that." Madeline added.

"fair, anyways, Maddie, what were you saying about wildlife?" Dorothy asked.

"well, it's not just wildlife, but creating life in a construct in general can be dangerous, you have to make sure it's something that you can easily manage or control, like say, a rabbit, or a butterfly, because like regular objects, anything that leaves the construct becomes part of our world, create a monster capable of destruction, inside a construct, and somehow it got out, well you get the picture." Madeline said sitting down next to dorothy.

"so, can you demonstrate, I'm actually curious now?" Jack asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

Madeline smiled and took her wand from her sleeve. She waved it in the air until a ball of golden light began floating in front of them. She then set it down and put her hands up to it. immediately they began glowing with the same golden light which the orb seemed to take in. within a moment the light faded and flittering in front of them was a large monarch butterfly, which flutter off to a nearby wildflower.

"that was rather impressive, how come you can't do things like that outside, in say oz or something?" Alex asked.

"it requires a lot of magic outside a construct, and I'm not really that well trained in the art, and I don't know of anyone in Oz that can do it." Madeline said.

"anyways, why'd you two set up a picnic for four when you weren't aware of when mads or I would show up?" Jack asked curiously.

"We can be full of surprises too you know." Dorothy said smiling.

"anyways, I finished your guy's copy of the key, you know in case either of you just want to hide yourselves away for a while, have time to relax, away from Glinda's gaze." Madeline said taking the key from her pocket and placing it into Dorothy's hand.

"took her all of the rest of the day yesterday, all night, and most of the morning." Jack said.

"Maddie did you sleep at all?" dorothy asked, knowing that she already knew the answer.

"Nope, but you'd be surprised how little sleep I get." Madeline said smiling as she conjured up a cup of tea for herself.

"you know, considering how much of it you drink I'm surprised your garments aren't completely stained with it mads." Jack said sighing.

"why do you think I hardly wear white?" Madeline asked.

"because it's hard to keep clean?" dorothy suggested.

"well, mainly that, but I also think it's too bright a color in most shades." Madeline said.

"you know, Jack, you've gotten me into the habit of doing so, but why do you call her mads anyways, why not just Madeline, or Maddie, or hatter? Like everyone else?" Alex asked curiously.

"because it's easier to shout if we have to run." Jack said.

"why'd you'd start?" Dorothy asked.

"for the variety mainly." Alex said shrugging.

"I see." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"anyways, not long now till the wedding, Terrance and Alyssa seem to be very nervous." Jack said taking another sandwich.

"you would be too if you were getting married in less than 48 hours." Madeline said.

"good grief, that's right, tomorrow we have to get everything set up for the wedding, well everything that alex and I didn't take care of." Dorothy said.

"and of course, we did nothing that day, well jack did nothing, I was painting." Madeline said smiling.

"hey, I observed and that counts for something." Jack said.

"if by observe you mean, made the occasional remark and then completely nodded off, then no it doesn't." Alex said.

Jack grunted and continued to eat his sandwich in silence.

"Maddie, can I ask you about something?" Dorothy asked rummaging through the picnic basket and pulling out the large map, which had been neatly folded,

"the map? Oh, you want to know about that dark area I assume?" Madeline asked.

"yes." Dorothy and alex replied.

"that's an area of Oz that it's best to avoid, it's a large expanse of woods outside the university, I call the wild woods, but it has had many more names over the years." Madeline said.

"what's so bad about it?" Alex asked.

"honestly it's a bit of a wild card, you never know what dangerous creatures you may run into, but the creatures in that wood are not afraid to attempt to kill for food or what I imagine they call sport, and there's one other thing, the village isn't the only place where animals can take on an appearance like ours, dark magic has been done in that wood, powerful dark magic, and no one has ever been sure of the source." Madeline said shivering.

"you've been in there before I assume?" Alex asked.

"once, and I nearly didn't make it out, the creatures there, like I said, are ravenous, and you should never go there unless you're prepared for a fight, I had to deliver a hat to the heart of the woods, to a strict gentleman who has lived there since before it was the dark place it is now, nearly set upon but a bunch of ravenous foxes and stoats." Madeline said shivering.

"why doesn't he just leave?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"he doesn't want to, none of the animals' mess with him so he really doesn't have a reason to, most animals in Oz are nice, save for Kalidahs, and a few others, but the woods there, almost nothing good has ever come out of it." Madeline said shivering again.

"so, basic lesson of this conversation, avoid it at all costs?" alex asked.

"yes." Madeline said sternly.

They all ate in silence for several minutes before a thought popped into Dorothy's head.

"wait, that doesn't add up, were the wolves that the witch of the west created made in a construct then?" Dorothy asked changing the subject.

"no, those were more of an experiment gone right, but this isn't the time for horror stories." Madeline said.

"honestly the way you all describe them, they sound more like an experiment gone wrong." Alex said turning to her

"no, they were created intentionally, so I guess depending on perspective, it was an experiment gone right for the witch, and a disaster for the rest of Oz, when those wolves were released, they became the tribunal's main priority, to make sure no one got hurt, it was rare that someone would actually be attacked, but the tribunal was usually able to fix it." Madeline said.

"well failing to stop them all was the reason they were exiled wasn't it?" dorothy asked.

"well yes and no, the thing is, any of the wolves the tribunal managed to capture, they'd bring to their sanctuary, where supposedly they were rendered harmless, however every now and again one would return to a feral state and manage to escape, those were the rare instances where someone would usually be attacked, the last time someone was attacked, yes they survived but were left severely damaged, you two aren't aware of what those wolves are capable of, and I pray to Lurline you never have to find out." Madeline said shivering.

"you sound as if you're genuinely frightened of them." Alex said taking a large bite from his sandwich.

"I am, most of Oz is, the fact they are resurfacing and whispers on the winds of their locations is bothersome enough." Madeline said.

"besides any creation of the witch of the west is worrying enough." Dorothy said.

"quite right." Madeline said taking a sip from her cup

"wait a tick, sorry to bounce the subject back around but, did you say stoats? Aren't those a type of weasel?" Alex asked.

"yes but they're very particularly particular about the distinction, never confuse a stoat for a weasel, I should also mention, that the magic that transforms them allows them to keep most of their animalistic traits and they can transform back at will and you'll suddenly have hundreds attempt to pounce on you, and sure its easy to fight off a weasel or a stoat most of the time, foxes are a different problem all together, now can we please change the subject? Just thinking about that place is giving me the shivers." Madeline said.

"well, we were wondering what this landscape was based off?" Alex inquired.

"its sort of a mix, of Winkie country, and a memory I found while rooting through Dorothy's thoughts one night." Madeline said.

"I figured as much, I thought it looked familiar." Dorothy said sighing.

"yes, I merged the best parts of both, the house though, that was based off one I lived in for a time, with a few choice alterations." Madeline said smiling.

"so, what have the others been up to while we were here?" Alex asked curiously.

"mainly idle chat, nothing relatively productive, apart from eating though I didn't leave my room much to work on the key, to make it perfect." Madeline said sipping from her cup loudly

"that's not much of a surprise, I assume Alyssa and Terrance are still jittery?" alex asked.

"yep." Madeline said taking an apple from the basket.

"speaking of being jittery, has the scepter made any noises since we left?" dorothy asked curiously.

"if it had been. Neither of us noticed, Morris or Wendell might have but I can't call them from here." Madeline said.

"so, a construct really is a decent way to isolate one's self isn't it?" alex asked.

"and the conversation comes full circle once again." Jack said smiling.

"by the by, what time is it?" Jack asked turning to Madeline.

Madeline sighed and took out her watch.

"a bit passed two now, we should probably get things packed soon and get back into the city before Glinda starts fretting about us." Madeline said finishing her cup of tea.

They all nodded in agreement and started packing up the basket, which Madeline then took.

"so, do you two want to take the boat or shall we?" Dorothy asked.

"I would prefer it if you two did, as neither Jack or I are any good at rowing, besides, we don't need the key to get out, that's just you two." Madeline said smiling.

"I see, and when did you intend to tell us this?" alex asked curiously.

"it's not necessary, I just prefer to use the key." Madeline said.

Alex sighed and shook his head before turning to dorothy. She smiled and took his hand into her own.

"so, do you think you can teach me to row at some point?" dorothy asked curiously.

"if you'd like, it's not exactly easy." Alex said helping her into the boat.

"we'll meet you two at the house then." Madeline said as she and jack vanished

The two of them sighed as alex sat down and started rowing.

"perhaps after the festival, I don't think it'd be easy to teach you, even with the light of a blue moon over head." Alex said smiling.

"sounds like a plan." Dorothy said smiling back.

"by the way, have you made any plans for your birthday yet?" alex asked curiously.

"I completely gave up on that a while ago, you guys always manage to come up with some way to surprise me." Dorothy sighed.

"fair, I honestly can't help but feel like they've gone behind our backs again to go out of their way to do something for you." Alex said.

"honestly it wouldn't surprise me, they know I don't approve of them doing it, but it's not like I can stop them." Dorothy said sighing.

"isn't worth the effort." Alex said

"beg pardon? I disagree its so worth the effort." Dorothy said sarcastically.

The both shared a laugh for a minute before rowing on, eventually they made it back around.

"you know, once you know the way around it's the best way to travel." Dorothy said smiling.

"well not really, its just efficient for the construct." Madeline said offering dorothy and alex a bowl of walnuts.

"where'd you get those?" alex asked.

"three guesses and the first two don't count." Madeline said chuckling.

"ah." Alex said nodding.

As he and dorothy got out of the boat, alex took two in his hands and cracked them against each other before offer some to dorothy.

"no thanks, but where did you learn to do that?" dorothy asked curiously.

"it's a trick Liza taught me." Alex said.

"I thought she told you not to call her that?" Jack asked causing both dorothy and Madeline to giggle.

"okay now just about everyone has said that to me at this point, can't we just leave that matter alone?" alex asked.

"no." All three of the replied.

They all had a laugh at this before Madeline took her own key and placed it in the door of the house. Within seconds they were stepping out into her bedroom, the scepter floating idly in the corner that dorothy had left it in.

"Oh, there you guys are, I was wondering when she was going to retrieve you two." Came Alyssa's voice as she walked into the room.

"yes, and its been mildly uninteresting, do you need anything?" alex asked curiously.

"that's why I came looking for you two." She replied smiling.

 **Okay now that this mildly confusing chapter is done, I haven't quite decided whether or not to make the next one a two parter as well. I guess we'll see how long it turns out**


	97. one day to go

_One day to go._

The next morning after breakfast, dorothy found herself tasked with doing a drawing of Alyssa in her wedding dress. Terrance had only ever seen the basic sketch dorothy had made. As he was not allowed to see Alyssa before the next day in the dress, he was confined to the chambers with alex, ellie and Ozma. He was in a bit of a daze just trying to imagine how Alyssa looked in the dress, even though no one would see the drawing apart from dorothy, Madeline, and Alyssa until the reception the following afternoon. As much as alex tried to get Terrance to hold a conversation his mind just wandered back to essentially day dreaming. The scepter was floating idly next to the thrones as they made small talk in the meantime, and it felt like it was going by slowly, each second feeling like an eternity to them, but more so to Terrance. And as he stood there in his daze, he was unaware of the conversation going on behind him.

"you know, watching Terrance, it makes me wonder how you and dorothy will act when you two eventually get married." Ellie said giggling.

"Probably similar to how these two have been acting the past couple of weeks." Alex replied.

"not even gonna try to talk all big and mighty?" Ellie asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Why bother? It's nice to say, 'Oh we'll go about it better' but the way Alyssa and Terrance have been, all nervous, jittery, and consistently trying to distract themselves, it's how many people act as times like this draw closer." Alex said shrugging.

"nicely said." Ozma said smiling.

"anyways, we still haven't figured out what we're going to do about him, I mean it's not causing any harm, him just standing there day dreaming, but, wait a tick do you guys hear something?" ellie asked.

The three of them looked around, and suddenly alex and Ozma heard it. it was a metallic grinding coming from outside the chambers. Alex could have compared it to nails on a chalkboard, but he knew exactly what the source was.

"seems like tin man has rusted again." Alex said as Terrance snapped out of his daze.

"Worse than usual." Terrance said shaking his head to clear it before covering his ears

As tin man struggled into the chambers alex walked over to him.

"how'd you end up like this?" Alex asked curiously.

"Dun-geons" Tin man managed groaned out.

"what were you doing down, never mind, why weren't you consistently oiling your joints?" Ellie asked.

The Tin Man groaned something completely unintelligible and completely froze solid.

"The dungeons have been quite damp recently, I think scarecrow was doing something with his pump, there should be a spare oil can in the workshop." Terrance said covering his ears due to the squeaking.

Alex sighed and ran to the workshop. Aislynn and scarecrow weren't there but the oil can was. Aislynn and scarecrow had been set up as guards on the way to Alyssa's room so that no one would disturb them while dorothy was at work. As he brought the oil can over to Tin man, he started with the obvious place, so they would know what happened, his mouth.

"now, why were you in the dungeons anyways?" Alex asked once tin man's mouth was free of rust.

"I was looking for Finley, you know he usually frequents the dungeons, and since he wasn't in the library, I figured that'd be the next best place to look." Tin man said.

"but it's incredibly damp down there, you must have started rusting quite quickly." Ozma said.

"Indeed, my pump jammed so it made it slightly more difficult, it's a wonder I even managed to make it up here, though the fear of possibly getting stuck somewhere without anyone knowing was enough to try and make it back." Tin man said shivering.

"you know, I may as well ask, have you ever considered having your joints plated in, oh I don't know, nickel or something of that nature?" Alex asked curiously.

"Now why in Lurline's name would I do that?" Tin Man asked curiously.

"because you would rust less often." Ozma said

"I'm sure the tin's smith that put you together could explain the process better than any of us can." Alex said as he continued on the rest of the joints.

"I honestly never really thought about it, I wonder if scarecrow could actually help out in that regard." Tin Man said starting to become curious about the whole prospect.

"you'll have to wait until Dorothy's finished to even ask him though, and who knows how long that'll take." Alex said sighing.

"oh, I know that, but I also have to remember to even ask him." Tin man said.

"we can help in that regard, when he gets back anyways." Terrance said.

"Don't you have your wedding to worry about? I mean it is tomorrow after all." Ellie asked curiously.

"Honestly we've been trying to take our minds off it, it's making us rather jittery." Terrance said shivering.

"Which is understandable, it's a big day for you two tomorrow, you are both within your own rights to be incredibly nervous about it." Tin man said.

"that's true enough, doesn't really make me feel much better about it though." Terrance sighed.

"also, understandable." Tin man added.

Terrance let out a nervous chuckle before taking the oil can from alex and started helping. he and Terrance continued oiling tin man's joints in silence for a few minutes before Ozma sniffed the air. Surprisingly, apart from what she expected, the air smelt like fresh baked cookies instead of cake which everyone knew Brianna was working on.

"Yes, I noticed that too, Brianna said she wasn't going to make the cookies until after the cake was finished though, and it's supposed to be huge." Ellie said.

"oh, I finished a while ago, haven't you guys been keeping track of the time?" Brianna asked coming into the chambers with a steaming plate of cookies.

"No, we haven't, but it feels like we haven't been in here for more than an hour." Ellie said.

Alex and Terrance both checked their watches, they both read half past 2 in the afternoon, they had managed to lose several hours without realizing it.

"its half passed two, how did that happen?" Alex asked holding his watch to his ear to make sure it was still ticking.

Not only was the watch still ticking, but when he put his next to Terrance's he found they were perfectly synchronized. Both of them had several questions most of them being the same, but they knew for a fact they weren't likely to get any answers.

"How could so much time have passed without us noticing?" ellie asked curiously.

"why don't you just save yourself the questions and do what you always do?" Madeline asked as she suddenly appeared in the room.

"What's that?" They all asked in response.

"Just blame me." Madeline said smiling wide.

"When have we ever done that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well maybe not you specifically, but it's become a bit of a habit around here, if something stranger than normal happens, to just pin the blame on me, I quite like it actually, gives me a sense of more purpose than just making hats and reading Dorothy's thoughts when they come along." Madeline said still smiling.

"well, judging by the fact that you're here, am I right in assuming that dorothy and Alyssa are finished with the picture?" Terrance asked curiously.

"yes, finished no more than ten minutes ago." Madeline said taking out her own watch and looking at it.

Alex shook his head and walked over to Madeline, once again holding his own watch next to hers, they were also perfectly synchronized. Before he could ask any further questions though, the scepter let out a loud, irritated sounding ping as if it were saying ' _just give up, you aren't going to get any real answers from her'_

"you know, I do have the right to be curious in this situation." Alex said shutting his watch and returning it to his pocket before holding his hand out for the scepter.

"in case you were wondering though, dorothy has returned to her room, I think she's waiting for you." Madeline said.

Alex sighed and decided not to take the matter any further, leaving the chambers without a word he quickly made his way to Dorothy's room. As he walked in, he found her lying on her bed, the slippers sitting on the floor looking like that had just been dumped there. Dorothy however looked completely drained as she lay there just staring at the swirling vine pattern on the ceiling.

"you noticed it, too didn't you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"the time jumps?" Alex asked.

"yes, that may or may not have been my own fault." Dorothy said shifting her position to a sitting one, her back against the headboard.

"how so?" Alex asked curiously.

"well, when we were getting started, Alyssa said time wasn't of the essence and that we had all day to do it, I told her it was great as I needed time to do the job properly, came out great in my opinion, but you'll have to wait until after the wedding to see it." Dorothy said sighing.

"I still don't see the correlation." Alex said walking over to her and sitting on the bed by her feet.

"well, as soon as I finished saying that, the clock in Alyssa's room struck the hour then stopped mid chime." Dorothy said.

"and you think father time was interpreting your words literally?" Madeline asked appearing in the room giggling.

"yes Maddie, I told you that earlier." Dorothy said.

"well you probably aren't wrong, what time did however, seems to be setting time to remain in today while you worked on the picture, we were there for longer than you know, and you feel completely drained because of it." Madeline said.

"because that definitely makes me feel better." Dorothy said.

"well, all things considered you and Alyssa both just lived through two full days essentially mashed into one, these guys all remained frozen until the time speed up, which explains why tin man's joints rusted badly." Madeline said.

"he knows the dungeons are bad for his joints, it's just far to damp down there." Finley said flying into the room.

"Doesn't help the fact that he was looking for you, where were you anyways?" alex asked curiously.

"the kitchens, assisting Brianna with that giant cake of hers, because even she seems to have little faith of her abilities using a ladder" Finley said referring to the flour on his vest

"I see, and she had you wear gloves I hope?" Madeline asked/

"Gloves, smock, mask, you name it, we were both wearing it, still couldn't keep my vest clean though." Finley said.

"well you are wearing a navy blue, what is that, a butler outfit?" Alex asked.

"Bell hop, but close enough." Finley said.

"ah, right." Alex said

"anyways, if either of you two need me, I'll be at the library with Glinda, she just wanted me to check in with you two." Finley said before flying out.

"he doesn't like to hang about does he?" Madeline asked.

"I feel like you've asked that before." Dorothy said.

"I probably have, and to be brutally honest it wouldn't shock me if I had forgotten." Madeline said sighing before taking out her wand and waving it at the door.

Immediately the door slammed shut and locked. This caused both dorothy and alex to jump.

"why'd you do that?" Alex asked curiously.

"you two deserve some more time alone, I'll tell everyone not to disturb you two until dinner or I'll bring Elena's tray, I haven't decided yet." Madeline said before waving her wand and vanishing.

"okay, so, what just happened?" Alex asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"don't touch it." dorothy said sighing.

"why not?" Alex asked stopping and turning to her.

"we're talking about Maddie." Dorothy said stopping herself there.

Alex thought about this for a moment and several things started coursing through his mind.

"well I see your point, but there's no harm in trying, if anything Maddie would cast a spell on the door in order to stop people from coming in." Alex said reaching for the doorknob.

However, his hand was met with air as the two of them realized they were not where they were meant to be. They were in fact, once more in time's domain, looking they found Alyssa and Terrance. Alyssa now wearing a light gray pair of pants and a plain looking light blue shirt covered by a bath robe, she looked as drained at the moment as dorothy did. Father time however was standing before them, just smiling.

"Any Idea how much power is required to create a localized time distortion like that?" he boomed.

"A lot?" Terrance asked

"do you have any idea why I did so?" He boomed out.

"Because otherwise things would have gone on a lot longer?" Alyssa asked.

"you and Ms. Gale were in that room for the equivalent of a full day, but for everyone in the palace, I ran different rules, unfortunately I did not factor in some things, such as your friend in the dungeons and I do apologize for that." He said walking over to them.

"I thought you perceived every possibility?" Alex asked curiously.

"and sometimes one detail may be overlooked." He responded.

"pretty big detail to overlook, I'm assuming the request was either Glinda or Madeline's doing." Alex said.

"and you would be correct, but I won't tell you on which account." He replied.

"It was more than likely Madeline, as Glinda has made clear, on several occasion's that she is intimidated by you, not because of your powers, but because of one incident, Madeline on the other hand is the only person I'm currently aware of, that has no problem asking you guys for favors." Alyssa said yawning.

"well, you have great deduction skills, ill give you that, I'm not saying you're right, because under the circumstances, Glinda would have much of a reason as hatter would to make the request." He replied.

"well, lets address the elephant in the room now, why did you bring us all here?" Alex asked looking over to dorothy who seemed to be nodding off.

"because I was asked to." Time replied.

"by whom?" Alex responded, the scepter pinging in a curious tone.

"Lady Cassandra, she was fully aware of the time distortion I created, she contacted me and asked that I bring you four here when it was said and done, why, I haven't the foggiest, I see everything, but I cannot read thoughts." Time said.

"unless someone happens to be thinking out loud, which I never do." Came the voice of Cassandra.

"ah, there, now explain to me why you wanted specifically these four brought here?" time asked curiously.

Cassandra said nothing, she simply walked over to dorothy who yawned again. She smiled and produced a silver goblet, inside was a steaming gold liquid. She said nothing more but handed the goblet to her.

"Cassandra, what is that?" Alex asked.

"just a little elixir to give her some pep, when you return it will be almost tomorrow." Came Madeline's voice

"what are you talking about?" Dorothy asked warily sniffing the concoction.

"well from our point of view its been nearly 8 hours since I locked the door on you two, everyone is aware you're here." Madeline said.

"What? Why so late?" Alyssa and Terrance asked worriedly.

"you wouldn't accomplish anything in your state of worry, so we arranged for this." Madeline said walking over to Cassandra.

"somehow, I'm not surprised, Maddie, is it safe?" Dorothy asked.

"perfectly, its off my own design." Madeline said.

"not very reassuring." Alex, Alyssa, and Terrance said

"anyways, why for me?" Dorothy asked curiously

"because these three are used to standing up catnaps, you lose to much sleep and you pass out at the drop of one of my hats." Madeline said.

"Still doesn't provide any decent explanation." Alex said.

"in short, I personally need her to be awake and alert as possible, I had Cassandra make the potion because I don't trust myself with a brew, I've made over 100 times, its essentially a safer version of the energy potion." Madeline said sighing.

"it's perfectly safe, just drink it." Cassandra said/

Dorothy nodded and downed the entire contents of the goblet, it tasted sweet, almost like an unhealthy mix of apples, apricots, and sugar. After a few moments she began to feel more awake and more alert as promised by her double.

"now, how does that feel?" Madeline asked chuckling.

"worrying, how long will this last?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Until long after the wedding, probably by tomorrow night, everyone else in the palace has been working non-stop to get everything set up perfect, we just needed you guys out of the way, so it would be a surprise." Madeline said smiling.

"so why did Cassandra have to be involved?" Dorothy asked.

"Because Glinda would not have approved otherwise." Cassandra said.

"So, answer me this then, what does any of this actually have to do with us?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nothing whatever, but it was easier to just have the four of you here as you four play the largest parts in the wedding, Alyssa and Terrance being the bride and groom, and you two being maid of honor and best man respectively." Time boomed out.

"I'm confused now, that doesn't make as much sense as it should in my mind." Alyssa said.

"Essentially you guys aren't going to have to worry about a thing." Madeline said.

"And you're the one in charge of it? Because if that's so, forgive me for not feeling too reassured." Alex said.

"I'm starting to feel like we've been brought here to stall for time and make pointless banter." Terrance said.

"no, that's what I'm creating, pointless banter, trying to take your minds off a subject that we keep on jumping back too, like I said, from my point of view you all have been gone for hours, and that is what we arranged, Cassandra only plays a minor role here for once, and I remain, as usual, the one not bound to conventions." Madeline said smiling.

"That seems pointlessly over complicated." Alex said.

"you're welcome." Madeline said smiling.

"Anyways, from your point of view then, what time is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Almost eleven at night, you guys are lucky, we all had to take the long way around." Madeline said.

"eleven, good grief, that is late, but now the question begs to be asked, time said that Cassandra had arranged this, but now you're saying you're the one who put this all in motion, so which part is true?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"oh, it's all the truth, I planned this with Cassandra while you guys were out on that picnic the other day, she set the wheels in motion with time, and I got everything else prepared, and now everything in the palace is prepared and we can return." Madeline said.

"with 13 hours till the wedding." Alex said.

"oh good, these confusing events haven't completely destroyed your ability to do proper math." Madeline said chuckling.

"Okay, next question, where will we all be returning to?" Alyssa asked.

"to where you ought to be." Time said, his voice echoing.

Suddenly, dorothy, alex, and Madeline found themselves back in Dorothy's room, everything as it was when they left, with the exception being that the door was now open. Dorothy's mind was racing at this point and she found herself becoming incredibly confused. The scepter also let out some confused sounding pings to correlate.

"What was the point of all that?" Alex asked sounding rather confused as well.

"To leave you four asking more questions than you'll ever get answers for and to take your mind off of the wedding for the next few hours." Madeline said smiling before waving her wand and vanishing again.

The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes before dorothy got up, stretched, and walked over to the window.

"you know something alex?" Dorothy asked.

"what?" He replied.

"I don't think I'm actually going to be able to sleep tonight." Dorothy said sighing.


	98. the morning of

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

After a sleepless night for almost everyone, very early the next morning, as promised the sun did not rise, nor did the moon set. It stood high in the sky. It was not completely full, but all knew by the time the moon was blue it would be. It was already starting, like an eclipse, slowly but surely. By noon it would be completely blue, and the festival would start. Dorothy stood in her closet, in front of the crimson dress she would be wearing. Just as she had the night before the shower. Madeline had made a few minor adjustments to it, such as expanding the amount of gold trimming on it and adding a floral pattern around the cuffs of the sleeves. Above it, was a gold tiara that Alyssa had requested she wear, it matched the dress well enough in that it had rubies set in several places in it.

alex had returned to his own room to get into the outfit he was wearing to the wedding, a bright purple colored suit jacket that appeared to be made of velvet hung over the chair in his room as he dressed himself in a white button-down shirt and a navy-blue vest over it. he had donned a set of dress shoes that almost bordered between dresswear and boots, but more or less widely resembled spats in terms of style. As he ran his hand over the fabric of the jacket, he took note of the color, and beginning arguing internally with himself on the actual color. It was a bright purple, not quite plum, not quite burgundy, and not maroon either. He had no idea what brought the question to his mind, but he knew it wasn't going to accomplish anything if he just kept arguing with himself.

Aislynn had set herself to allowing Betsy, trot, and Emma, to help her get dressed and ready, she had a dress that was colored similar to Dorothy's but in a different, more simple style. She had chosen it because while she didn't want to mimic dorothy, she knew it would be best to keep close. Betsy and trot were already in matching baby blue dresses. Neither of them liked them but they felt the most fitting for the situation. Emma on the other hand was wearing a bright orange that was difficult to look at if you stared at it for too long.

Ellie, like the rest of her comrades, was wearing the same ceremonial uniform she had worn for the wedding of the China Princess and Marshall mallow. She had spent most of the night polishing the buttons on the uniform. she, like everyone else, was a tad nervous and trying to come up with ways to take her mind off it.

Glinda and Locasta were helping each other with their outfits. This wasn't as hard as one might imagine for them for two reasons. One was that they were both using magic to accomplish some of the more difficult parts of getting ready, and the other was for the fact that they were both wearing the exact same outfit. This was done as a personal choice between them as it was their armies that were being united by this wedding. Two cousins, banding together, allowing their paths to cross and becoming one.

Tin man, Scarecrow, and lion were already in the chambers which had once more been set up as a sort of chapel. Each of them already done up as the felt they needed to be. The three friends that would always help each other, come what may.

In her usual place of the medical wing, Elena was with Zeb, just chatting idly. Like her comrades she was in her ceremonial uniform but had a simple white dress set for herself for the reception afterwards. And zeb was in his Sunday best.

"So, how come you didn't want to be your sister's maid of honor?" Zeb asked curiously.

"Two reasons, one, it's the obvious choice, and two, dorothy is the one who brought them together and I, like everyone else, including my sister, felt that it would be more fitting." Elena said sighing.

"I see, so, shouldn't you be with your sister? Helping her prepare?" Zeb asked.

"Dorothy and Madeline will be taking care of that, Madeline being involved does give me cause for worry but still, she's been good so far." Elena replied.

"Okay, one more question, how come you let me in?" Zeb asked curiously.

"Because I needed someone to talk to, and you happened to be out there." Elena said holding up a hand mirror.

The mirror seemed to be connected to another one that sat just outside the door in the hallway. At the moment it looked eerily still and empty, which of course it was.

"how come you spend most of your time cooped up in here though, it doesn't exactly accomplish anything does it?" Zeb asked.

"Because, like Alison, Caitlyn, and Chrissy, our function is essentially to do what we feel needs to be done, Caitlyn and Chrissy patrol the grounds for the most part, Alison spends most of her time in her room practicing basic spells, and I wait for someone to get hurt." Elena said smiling.

"That seems like a rather dull and dismal way of going about life isn't it?" Zeb asked curiously.

"it is, but its better than many of the alternatives, and besides, when there's more than maybe six or seven of us in a room, things get rather confusing, loud, and rather difficult to follow." Elena said getting up and stretching.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace, Ozma was already dressed in a beautiful white gown. She was excited as opposed to nervous like many of the others were. She had donned a golden tiara and had both her royal scepter and wand at the ready in case anything was needed.

The Gales, the Teaks, the bobbins, and the Griffiths were all ready dress, ready and had convened in the library where Finley was helping keep an eye on the triplets with the help of Annabella, who was also wearing a baby blue dress that she was determined not to mess up.

Terrance had returned to his own room, reluctantly. He had talked it over with Alyssa a few months previous, in private, and they agreed that his outfit should be a mix of his ceremonial uniform and a proper suit. He donned his boots, and his jacket from the uniform and like alex, was wearing a white button-down shirt with a navy-blue vest underneath. It felt unnatural for him to not be wearing his proper uniform for an event like this, and he knew Alyssa felt the same way with her own outfit. He, like anyone on the day of their wedding, was starting to get overly anxious. And his mind raced with the possibilities of everything that could go wrong.

"everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." came Alex's voice from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Sweet Lurline! Alex don't do that I'm on edge enough as it is." Terrance said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Alex said coming into the room.

"The outfit suits you." Terrance said looking him over.

"same with you, but still, I can understand that you're uneasy." Alex said.

"it just feels, unnatural, not to be the one on the sideline, in ceremonial dress, but to be the one who is the center of the attention, however its not going to be the biggest wedding oz will ever see." Terrance said sighing

"I can only imagine." Alex said helping Terrance put on the jacket.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me about the latter part of the statement." Terrance said buttoning up the jacket.

"you're referring to dorothy and I, its not that hard to guess." Alex said assuredly.

"Well, dorothy is not only a princess, but she is also Oz's protector, or at least that's the title she's been given by just about everyone, save for the remaining four branches of the community and maybe some of the more secluded places in oz." Terrance said.

"and me, the boy she almost always has by her side." Alex said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Shouldn't you be going to check on her by the way?" Terrance asked curiously.

"I think she and Madeline have already made their way to Alyssa's room to help her out." Alex said looking at his watch.

"the hours tick closer and closer to noon." Terrance said shivering.

"you guys will do great, I'm positive of it." Alex said straightening Terrance's tie.

"are you two readies?" came a voice unfamiliar to alex.

They both turned and saw an older gentleman. About as tall as Terrance and was rather a dead ringer for him were it not for the wrinkles and the whiter hair. This man was Terrance's father.

"Dad, I didn't know you were here already." Terrance said smiling.

"shush, its supposed to be a surprise." He said chuckling.

"well I am surprised, anyways, this is alex teak, my best man." Terrance said pushing him forward

"yes, I've heard so much about you and miss dorothy gale, whom I should say is waiting for you in her room" Mr. Chambers said.

"did she say why?" Alex asked.

"Alex, just go to her, I should be heading to the chambers, we're going to be starting soon, and I have to be very careful if I don't want to accidentally see Alyssa in her dress before the ceremony starts." Terrance said.

"Will you be alright?" Alex asked.

"he'll be fine, I've been instructed to bring him to the chambers, you just run along." Mr. chambers replied.

Alex said nothing more, he simply nodded and left the room. Meanwhile back in Dorothy's room dorothy was stood in front of a full-size mirror that Madeline had pulled out of the closet. The scepter stood in the corner alongside slippers. Madeline had taken to making sure Alyssa was completely prepared. She fixed her hair up a bit and contemplated actually putting on some makeup. However, after a few minutes the sound of footsteps distracted her. She looked up and saw alex.

"wow." Was all he said.

"is that all?" Dorothy asked turning to look at him.

"makes me wonder who's really supposed to be getting married, Alyssa and Terrance, or you and I?" alex asked chuckling.

Dorothy giggled and walked over to him.

"if it were the two of us then, as you are seeing me it now would be considered unlucky." Dorothy said taking his hand.

Alex said nothing, he simply chuckled. Kissing her, he smiled.

"you two ready?" Madeline asked coming into the room.

"as we'll ever be." Alex replied turning to her.

"well, I'll take alex down to the chambers with Terrance, dorothy, Alyssa requested you go with her and her father, why I don't know, oh, and bring the scepter as well." Madeline said

Dorothy nodded and ran over to the corner of the room, grabbing the scepter and sliding on the slippers. The scepter pinged excitedly, as if it knew that what was in store, would be a wonder to behold. She smiled as she walked out behind alex and Madeline and diverted her path to Alyssa and Terrance's room.

 **okay, yes this was a long time coming, and yes, it is a two parter. The real world decided to kick me really hard in the backside.**


	99. the ceremony

**Disclaimer, the usual**

The throne room, or chambers as it was more commonly known and referred to as, were now set up for the wedding. Terrance was at the head of the room with his father and mother, while Elena and Her mother waited next to them. The ceiling was opened up and angled perfectly so that the light of the slowly becoming, blue moon shone perfectly at the altar. Alex was stood to the side where he was told to stand, by Ozma, who was stood at the head of the room with Glinda and Locasta at opposite sides of her. Jack was standing with the Gales and the Teaks as none of them were really sure what his and Madeline's place would really be. Ellie and the other girls were standing at attention in their uniforms with a few select members of Locasta's army. The chambers were packed with people, many he recognized, and many he didn't. however, his thoughts were broken by the sound of the chamber doors opening and Madeline slipping in. she walked up to the altar and whispered something to Glinda who nodded and whispered to Locasta who in turn nodded. Madeline then smiled and took out a watch, looking up at skylight and smiled.

"it can begin, time is of the essence." Madeline said taking her place with jack.

Suddenly an orchestra began playing the wedding march. The doors to the chamber opened revealing Alyssa, in her beautiful wedding dress. It was, as requested, relatively simple in design. as the blue light hit the dress it looked as if it were just absorbing it and glowing as well. As her father accompanied her down the aisle it became more apparent that the dress was designed with a floral pattern in mind. This was an addition by the seamstress that both Alyssa and dorothy liked. On the subject of dorothy, however, she was walking behind Alyssa, the scepter floating next to her along the way. As they got to the altar dorothy walked over to alex and took his hand. At this moment Ozma cleared her throat.

"Dear friends, Fellow Ozians, we are gathered here today, as you know, to witness these two be joined together in marriage, a bond that shall last forever." Ozma said.

"I understand that you two wrote your own vows for each other?" Glinda asked curiously.

"well, somewhat, but time is of the essence, so no time to explain." Alyssa said pulling a folded-up piece of paper from her sleeve as Terrance pulled one from his shirt pocket.

The two of them smiled at each other and cleared their throats before Terrance turned to address everyone.

"As you know, soldiers, when they become captains as Alyssa and I are, have to take an 'oath of charge' as I think we used to call it, well for those of you who were there for either of ours, this shouldn't come as much of a surprise." Terrance turning back to face Alyssa and taking her free hand with his own.

" _as leaders we once marched side by side, now we shall never be separated from each other, if you feel lost, I shall guide you, if you fall I will catch you, if you are hurt I shall care for you, come hot sun or powerful storm we will stick together, we will carry each other's burden as one, for war brought us together but it will never tear us apart, and to that, I pledge my heart to you."_ They said in unison, their words echoing through the entirety of the room.

For a moment the room stayed silent, the two of them looked up at the moon, nearly completely eclipsed in blue, the two of them shared a glance and then smiled.

"Well, on with the proceeding, do you, Terrance Chambers, take Alyssa Fulton to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ozma asked as Locasta stepped up

"I do." Terrance said not breaking his position.

"and do you, Alyssa Fulton, take Terrance Chambers to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ozma asked as Glinda stepped forward.

"I do." Alyssa said smiling.

Looking up at the moon and then at Madeline who nodded, Ozma smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me as ruler of Oz, Daughter of Lurline The Fairy Queen, I now pronounce you man and wife, Terrance, you may now kiss the bride." Ozma said smiling.

The two of them kissed just as the moon completely eclipsed, it glowed brightly for a moment appearing to be surrounded by a corona.

However, dorothy didn't take much time to admire it as her ears were met with an odd, yet familiar sound. Whispers, like a horde of voices, only for a moment, but long enough for her to notice. However as if to snap her out of the distraction the scepter let out several excited sounding pings. Each followed by a quick burst of energy. She staggered as she attempted to reach for it, only to have it quickly jerk out of the way on its own accord.

Both Alyssa and Terrance shared a laugh at this as this was the reason they had asked dorothy to bring the scepter with her, knowing it would cause some manner of trouble that even she could look back at and laugh to later. As the two of them departed the chambers followed by their parents, dorothy finally managed to get ahold of the scepter and followed closely behind.


End file.
